Uke - Uke Ngenes
by raineylova93
Summary: Kasihan tiga orang ini. Punya pacar gak ada yang beres #summary lengkap ada dalam cerita. Disini gak cukup (EXO, B1A4, OTP! Jinchan/Gongyoung, Badeul, Krisyeol, KrisxChanyeol, GongchanxJinyoung, BaroxSandeul. Yaoi, BL, BoysxBoys) MPREG for uke
1. Opening page

**Uke – uke Ngenes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini hanya Opening page ^^!**

 **Cast:**

Para Uke: Jinyoung, Chanyeol, Sandeul (mereka seumuran)

Para Seme: Gongchan, Kris, Baro

 **Support Cast:** Exo members, B1A4 members, dll (Akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita)

 **Rating:** NC – 17

 **Length:** Chapter

 **Genre :** Romance, University life, Yaoi or BoysxBoys or Yadong or whatever, MPREG, AU, OOC, Comedy, hurt, comfort, drama, angst, dll

 **Disclaimer:** Para pemain milik Yang Maha Kuasa. FF ini murni milik saya dan bener – bener datang dari otak saya. Titik.

 **Note:** Don't like don't read, don't bash and don't be a silent reader ^^. PLEASE R AND R.

 **Warning:** FF ini menggunakan bahasa gaul campur aduk, selain itu FF ini kepanjangan. Lebih nyerempet ke novel. So, selamat berbusa - busa ngebacanya x))

 **Summary:**

Kasihan tiga orang ini. Punya pacar gak ada yang beres. **Jinyoung:** pacaran sama cowok supersibuk dan lebih milih ngapelin gunung daripada ngapelin dia. Meski udah lama pacaran, tapi belum pernah disentuh – sentuh sama sekali (baca: Jablay). **Chanyeol:** pacaran sama cowok tajir yang gantengnya tingkat dewa, tapi posesif dan mesumnya tingkat dewa. **Sandeul:** pacaran sama cowok yang kelihatannya sih keren, gayanya trendy, tapi ternyata… alien otaku, geek game dan ngeselin banget!

 **Curhatan penulis:**

It's me again^^. Masih tetap dengan yaoi story. Dan yang bermain kali ini masih tetap dua idol grup favorit saya dan my favorite couples. Meskipun Kris udah out dari EXO. Ok, who's care? I still like him. Sebagai Chanyeol's husband tentu saja :p. Pokoknya duo tiang ini paling klop dan sampai kapanpun gak akan pernah bisa tergantikan di hati saya #cieee…

Pada dasarnya saya emang paling demen kalo idola saya yang jadi uke. Saya gak mau mereka jadi seme dengan alasan apapun. Pokoknya mereka uke! Soalnya mereka unyyu. Ini alasan versi klisenya. Kalo versi mesumnya, saya seneng liat mereka dinodai. (BWAHAHAHAA #evil laugh) Pokoknya seneng liat mereka berada 'dibawah kendali'.

Ini menurut saya loh… sekali lagi kita boleh beda pendapat. Karena perbedaan itu indah…. #halaah!

 **Sedikit Bocoran:**

Jadi FF ini terinspirasi dari pacar author yang emang anak gunung, gak romantis, super sibuk, kadang kalo suka asik dengan game saya sering dilupain (T.T), jarang ngajakin jalan, tapi tetep... tak akan tergantikan #curcol lageee...

Untung aja dia gak maniak alien dan gak maniak seks. Gak kaya dan gak ganteng level dewa kayak Kris (biarin!)

Ya selebihnya sih itu hasil karangan saya sendiri.


	2. Chapter 1

**Uke In Action**

* * *

 **Cast:**

Para Uke: Jinyoung, Chanyeol, Sandeul (mereka seumuran)

Para Seme: Gongchan, Kris, Baro

 **Support Cast:** Shinwoo

* * *

 **###Happy reading###**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Mau kemana? Harum banget? Ngabisin parfum berapa ember?"

Jinyoung mendelik kesal. Temannya yang satu ini emang super rese, "Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?" Jawabnya asal.

"Dia mau pergi nonton dengan Gongchan." Chanyeol ngember, hasil nguping selama dua menitnya tadi. Dia bukannya sengaja nguping, tapi gak sengaja. Lha wong Jinyoung ngomongnya udah kayak pake toak gitu, kenceng banget. Saking senengnya diajakin kencan sama cowoknya yang 'manusia gunung' (julukan Sandeul untuk anak – anak Mapala, entah dia punya dendam apa dengan mereka) itu. Mana tadi pake nari jaipong ngiterin ruang tamu segala. Habis kurang seneng apa coba, udah berbulan – bulan membusuk di rumah eh tiba – tiba dapet telpon dari bebeb tersayang mau ngajakin nonton. Durian runtuh banget gak, tuh?

"Buset? Nonton? Ternyata Gongchan bisa nonton juga ya." Komentar sadis Sandeul berikutnya.

"Yaiyalah, kuyak! Emang lo kira Gongchan apaan? Batu bacan?!" balas Jinyoung gak terima.

Sandeul ngakak, "Cieelah orang cuma becanda. Sewot amat neng?"

Jinyoung melengos dan langsung duduk di lantai, make sepatu, "Nah, kalian sendiri gimana? Malem minggu begini kok malah tenang – tenang aja? Gak pada jalan?"

Sandeul mencibir, "Baru aja diajakin kencan dua bulan sekali aja sombongnya selangit!" nyinyirnya.

Jinyoung mempoutkan bibir, "Bisa gak kita berakting seolah – olah Gongchan udah sering ngajakin gue kencan?" tukasnya dengan wajah terluka (cielah terluka, dalem banget).

"Gak bisa!" tandas Sandeul, "Itu emang kenyataan." Tambahnya kejam. Orang – orang sering tertipu sama tampangnya Sandeul yang katanya imut – imut polos tak berdosa kayak anak kucing, eh begitu kenal… kok… nenek lampir…?

Jinyoung makin manyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Diajakin sih. Tapi males ah. Sekali – kali mau dua – duaan sama Sandeul."

Sandeul melotot, "Eitts, sori ya, gue masih demen sama coklat!" Tukasnya sambil menggoyang – goyangkan telunjuk.

"Mwo? Aku juga bisa jadi coklat kali." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Demi apa lo tuh coklat?" Timpal Jinyoung.

"Iyalah! Gak percaya? Lihat nih otot – otot gue." Chanyeol pamer kedua otot lengannya yang lumayan gede, tapi dua orang di dekatnya bukannya kagum malah mau muntah, "Apa? Ada yang salah?" Tanyanya dengan tampang gak terima.

"Emang kalo punya otot bisa jadi coklat gitu? Ngaca dulu sana! Kagak cocok ama tampang. Muka lo stroberi banget. Udah stroberi ya stroberi aja!" komentar sinis Sandeul. Dia emang yang mulutnya paling kejam. Se-ceesan sama Baekhyun, temen sekelas Chanyeol. Sama – sama bertampang unyyu ala makhluk polos tak berdosa, tapi mulutnya pedes amit – amit.

Chanyeol cemberut. Emang Sandeul selalu berhasil membuat korban – korbannya pasang muka selecek cucian kotor akibat dari kecabean mulutnya.

Jinyoung cengengesan, "Tuh tadi yang katanya mau dua – duaan sama Sandeul. Met dua – duaan deh. Semoga pas gue pulang lo gak berubah jadi mayat." Ledeknya sadis.

"Eh eh gak jadi deh, gue ikut lo ya? ya? ya?" pinta Chanyeol pasang muka melas. Ngeri juga ngebayangin berjam – jam lamanya ditinggal berdua sama Sandeul. Bisa mati kering dia dijudesin.

"Apaan lu, yeol? Pake mohon – mohon segala. Mending dirumah sama gue kan daripada jadi obat nyamuk? Mana jadi obat nyamuknya nih pasangan makhluk gua dan musang pervert, gak ada asik – asiknya tau!" malah Sandeul yang ngejawab.

"Iya, sempurna. Dasar gak bisa liat orang seneng." Gerutu Jinyoung sambil mutar bola mata keki.

Chanyeol sebodo amat, "Kalo begitu telpon Kris hyung, ah. Biar diajakin jalan juga." Ujarnya sambil nempelin hape ke kuping.

"What?!" Pekik Sandeul tersinggung. Kalo si Chanyeol jalan juga berarti dia membusuk sendirian dong di rumah?

"Makanya, Deul. Jangan galak – galak jadi orang." Jinyoung nyukurin dengan senyum puas.

"Duh bawel! Masang sepatu aja berabad – abad. Kenapa lo masih disini sih?" Ketus Sandeul. Biasanya sih Sandeul gak akan separah ini judesnya. Entah kenapa malam ini dia judes tingkat sepuluh. Kayaknya gak mungkin efek datang bulan. Bisa jadi karena Baro, cowoknya yang maniak alien itu, kali ini sibuk lagi. Sibuk dengan game barunya. Sampe – sampe lupa kalo ini malam minggu. Dan lupa kalo dia punya pacar. Emang Sanduel pacar tak dianggap. Sebelas dua belas sih sama Jinyoung. Cuma bedanya kalo Gongchan itu sibuk beneran, nah kalo Baro ini sibuk – sibukan.

"Ya soalnya gue masih pengen liat muka jelek lo kalo lagi cemberut. Sumpah jelek banget. Dilupain lagi ya sama astronot jejadian itu?" ledek Jinyoung.

Sandeul mati kutu, "Berisik! Udah pergi sono!" Mukanya langsung ketekuk disindir – sindir soal Baro.

Jinyoung julurin lidah mengejek. Puas banget berhasil balas dendam.

"Yes! Kris hyung mau ngajakin jalan." Chanyeol loncat – loncat seolah ada per di kakinya.

"Yaiyalah dia mah mau kali, Yeol. Kalo bisa tiap hari. Lu nya aja yang kebanyakan nolak." Sandeul nyindir.

"Jalan kemana? Gak ke hotel kan?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan seringai jahil.

Chanyeol langsung lemas. Oh iya ya. Dia baru ingat soal itu, "Semoga…" tukasnya dengan senyum getir.

Dua namja di depannya cuma bisa menatap pasrah. Soalnya Kris, cowoknya Chanyeol sekaligus seniornya, emang maniak seks banget. Ya bukannya Chanyeol gak mau sih. Tapi Kris itu yadongnya udah level dewa. Jangan ditanya deh soal tampang. Guantenggnya pol! Belum lagi tajirnya ampun – ampunan. Ortunya kontraktor terkenal dan cukup disegani di kampung halamannya di Cina sana. Rumahnya kayak istana. Mobilnya bejibun. Tapi yaa… itu tadi… King of pervert.

Chanyeol jadi keinget acara jalan – jalan mereka yang kemaren – kemaren.

 **#Flasback#**

 _ **Senin**_

" _Hyung? Kita mau kemana sih?"_

" _Aku mau ngajakin kamu iceskatting, chagi."_

 _Kedua mata Chanyeol membulat antusias, "Oh ya? Waaa asikk! Dimana?"_

" _Di hotel grand hyatt."_

"…"

 _ **Selasa**_

" _Hyung, kita mau kemana lagi sih? Ini kan masih jam dua. Aku masih ada kuliah jam empat." Dumel Chanyeol dengan bibir mempout._

" _Tenang aja, aku cuma mau ngajakin kamu makan bentar. Temenin aku ya? Laper nih. Entar sebelum jam tiga kita udah balik. Aku janji. Ya? Please?" Pinta Kris dengan raut wajah susah ditolak. Belum lagi senyumnya ganteng banget. Chanyeol langsung meleleh._

 _Chanyeol mau gak mau ngangguk, "Y-ya… udah. Emang mau makan dimana?"_

" _Kebetulan ada restoran bagus yang baru buka. Disitu katanya recommend banget."_

" _Berarti enak dong?"_

 _Kris mengangguk, "Enak. Pake banget malah."_

" _Emang restorannya dimana?"_

" _Ada tuh di dekat hotel The Plaza."_

"…"

 _ **Rabu**_

" _Kita gak akan ke hotel lagi, kan?" ancam Chanyeol dengan mata memicing curiga._

 _Kris tertawa renyah, "Tenang aja, sayang. Kita cuma ke rumahku kok. Aku mau ngenalin kamu ke mommy aku. Dia baru tiba dari Kanada kemarin."_

" _Hah? Serius?" Chanyeol agak kaget. Dia emang belum pernah ketemu sama Mommynya Kris, paling cuma pernah liat fotonya aja. Orangnya cantik, tinggi dan bule. Ya iyalah, Nyonya Wu kan emang warga negara Kanada. Jadi disuruh ketemu gini dia malah deg – degan. Grogi. Minder. Takut gak memenuhi kriteria calon menantu idaman. Begitu Chanyeol mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya, Kris malah ketawa._

" _Kamu gak perlu cemas gitu. Mommy aku orangnya welcome. Aku yakin dia bakal langsung suka sama kamu." Ujar Kris kalem sembari mengusap surai Chanyeol dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan satunya nemplok di setir._

" _Beneran? Mana baju aku kayak gembel gini." Chanyeol menggulung – gulung ujung bajunya kayak anak kecil takut ke dokter gigi. Kris langsung nyubit pipi tembem Park Dobi itu. Gemes lihat tingkahnya yang polos dan seringkali kekanakan._

" _Awh. Appo, hyung!" sungutnya sambil ngelus pipi._

" _Siapa suruh kau begitu cantik."_

 _Sebenarnya hati nurani Chanyeol agak gak terima dibilang cantik, secara dia itu namja. Tapi berhubung Kris yang ngomong ya dia seneng – seneng aja._

" _Eh… lho? Hyung? Kenapa kita berhenti di apartemen ini?"_

" _Aku cuma mau ngambil titipan temen aku bentar. Turun yuk?"_

" _Engg…" Chanyeol mikir._

" _Ayo." Mikirnya belum selesai dia udah digandeng turun dari mobil._

" _Tapi… tapi… temenmu lagi ada di kamarnya kan?" Chanyeol langsung cemas._

" _Iya. Emang kenapa?" Tanya Kris._

 _Chanyeol lega, "Oh, enggak. Cuma nanya aja."_

 _Tiba – tiba di tengah jalan Kris ngerem mendadak, bikin Chanyeol yang jalan di belakangnya otomatis ikut ngerem, takut nabrak Kris._

" _Waeyo, hyung?"_

 _Kris membaca sesuatu di hapenya, kayaknya sms dari temannya, "Wahh… ternyata temen aku lagi gak di kamarnya. Dia lagi keluar bentar. Kita disuruh nunggu dikamarnya sampai dia balik."_

 _Glek! Alarm tanda bahaya di kepala Chanyeol langsung berbunyi kayak sirine ambulans._

" _Te…terus… ngapain kita kesini? Kau kan gak punya kuncinya, hyung?"_

" _Siapa bilang aku gak punya? Nih." Kunci apartment nomor 316 menggantung tepat di depan hidung Chanyeol._

 _Glek! Chanyeol nelen ludah lagi. Perutnya tiba – tiba mules. Kenapa pula si Kris ini bisa punya kunci kamar temennya?!_

" _Ta… tapi apa sebaiknya kita gak nunggu diluar aja gitu? Takutnya entar cleaning servicenya datang terus kita dikira maling gimana?" Chanyeol sampe ngarang alasan yang maksa banget saking cemasnya._

" _Ya gak mungkin lah." Kris tertawa. Chanyeol emang suka ada – ada aja, "Emangnya kita berdua ada tampang – tampang maling gitu?"_

 _Chanyeol mati kutu. Iya sih…_

" _Eh… eh… tapi temanmu itu cuma keluar bentar kan, hyung?"_

 _Kris mikir, "Hmm… gak tau deh. Kayaknya bakal lama, soalnya dia lagi shopping dulu bareng kakaknya."_

"…"

 **#End Flashback#**

Maka dari itu, Chanyeol paling maleessss banget kalo uda disuruh jalan sama Kris. Ini aja kepaksa banget gara – gara gak mau ditinggal berdua sama Sandeul yang sensinya lagi kumat.

Dia sebenarnya bukan anti nge-seks. Apalagi cowoknya itu namja super hot kayak Kris. Tapi kalo udah rutin kayak jadwal kuliah gitu ya dia ogah juga. Bisa – bisa gempor duluan sebelum udzur. Mana gak keren banget kalo harus jalan ngangkang tiap hari kayak habis sunatan. Percuma aja gaya kece, tampang kece tapi jalannya kayak orang ambeyen.

Eh, tapi ngomong – ngomong Jinyoung mana ya?

"Jinyoung mana sih?" Tanya Chanyeol garuk – garuk kepala.

"Udah pergi daritadi kali. Makanya kalo mengkhayal jangan kelamaan." Ucap Sandeul yang udah duduk berleha – leha depan TV sambil makan popcorn.

Chanyeol manggut – manggut, "Kalo gitu aku juga musti tidur."

Sandeul kaget, "Lha? Kok tidur?"

"Ya, tidur dulu. Ntar kalo Kris datang baru deh mandi."

"Ebuset! Jadi Kris hyung lu suruh nungguin lu bangun tidur sama mandi gitu? Kasihan amat, bisa – bisa keburu luntur nanti gantengnya." Tukas Sandeul

Chanyeol terkekeh jahil, "Dia rela kok. Disuruh nunggu sampe tahun depan juga gak bakal protes." Ucapnya pede.

Sandeul ngakak, "Iya deh. Apa sih yang enggak buat Baby Yeol tersayang?" ledeknya.

"Hei, cuma Kris yang boleh manggil aku gitu!" Protes Chanyeol.

Sandeul manggut – manggut, "Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu 'Giant Baby'."

Chanyeol memicingkan mata gak terima, "Tidak."

"Big baby?"

"Tidak."

"Huge baby?"

"Stop! Kau menyebalkan."

"Very big baby?"

"Diam!"

"Tiang baby?"

"Arghhh!" Chanyeol buru – buru masuk kamar. Males ngeladenin Sandeul. Mending molor.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung menoleh hanya untuk merapikan rambutnya. Untung aja di belakang tempat duduknya ada kaca besar. Sekarang dia udah duduk di dalem XXI dengan tiket film di tangan. Setelah rambutnya yang emang udah rapi itu ditata semakin rapi, dia menghadap ke depan lagi. Megangin dada. Jantungnya berloncatan gak karuan daritadi. Saking grogi dan senengnya, dia sampe nyaris salah masuk toilet cewek tadi.

Namja foxy eyes itu kembali melirik jam tangan terus melirik kearah pintu masuk lagi, berharap Gongchan akan nongol dalam hitungan ketiga.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

Yah, kok gak nongol?

Lagi, kali ini dalam hitungan kelima.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

Empat…

Empat setengah…

Li…

"Jinnie!" Pas banget gak nyampe hitungan kelima Gongchan langsung nongol dari balik pintu sambil melambaikan tangan. Senyum angelicnya manis deh. Menyejukkan hati.

Meskipun anak mapala, Gongchan justru gak mencirikan anak mapala sama sekali. Kalo kata orang gak ada tampang – tampang gunungnya lah. Gayanya malah chic dan casual abis. Tampangnya ganteng yang lebih mengarah ke cute. Gak bertampang batu, gak sedatar tembok, gak berwajah mafia, gak nyeremin, gak kayak preman dan gak berbadan hulk kayak temen – temennya yang lain. Makanya kalo orang – orang pada tau cowoknya Jinyoung ternyata anak Mapala, mereka rata – rata pada masang wajah kaget dan shock. Kebanyakan malah ngirain becanda. Tapi Gongchan emang beneran cowok petualang sejati. Dia juga lumayan aktif ikut kegiatan olahraga di kampus. Sejak SMP dia emang udah aktif ikut kegiatan ini itu. Apalagi yang ada hubungannya dengan fisik. Intinya Gongchan ini cowok sibuk. Aktivis kampus. Mahasiswa ideal banget. Bukan Mahasiswa kupu – kupu kayak Jinyoung. Tau gak? Kupu – kupu alias kuliah pulang – kuliah pulang.

Jinyoung langsung sigap berdiri saking semangatnya, "Haii!" serunya riang sambil melambaikan tangan.

Gongchan berlari mendekat, "Hai, udah lama?"

Err… sebenernya agak lama sih. Tapi berhubung ini kesempatan langka dan dia seneng banget, jadinya gak masalah soal waktu, "Enggak, kok. Baru lima menit yang lalu." Tukasnya bohong. Padahal udah dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Gongchan menampilkan senyum manisnya lagi sambil mengelus lembut surai Jinyoung. Membuat namja itu tersipu – sipu dengan pipi merona dan jantung yang berdebar semakin kencang.

"Kalau begitu aku beli tiket dulu ya…"

"Eh gak usah." Tahan Jinyoung, "Aku udah beli kok. Nih." Jinyoung mengangkat dua tiket di tangannya.

"Wah, harusnya tadi aku yang beli, kan udah janji mau traktir kamu." Tukas Gongchan kecewa.

Jinyoung terkekeh kecil, "Gak apa – apa. Kamu traktir aku popcorn sama hotdog aja ya? Impas kan?"

Gongchan mengangguk, "Boleh. Yuk!" cowok itu langsung gandeng tangan Jinyoung, tapi Jinyoung malah mindahin tangan Gongchan ke pinggangnya.

"Disini aja." Ujarnya dengan ekspresi malu – malu nista…eh, malu – malu kucing.

Gongchan tersenyum simpul dan langsung mengembalikan tangannya ke posisi semula, "Disini aja."

Seandainya bisa pake background lagu dangdut, lagu mereka akan begini jadinya: ' _Bang disini ajee bang… Ogah ah disini ajee…'_

Jinyoung pun keki berat.

.

.

.

.

Sandeul bosen banget. Mau tahu gimana rasanya punya pacar tapi berasa jomblo? Ya kayak gini nih. Malam minggu malah nangkring di depan TV, gonta – ganti channel gak jelas, acara TV apapun gak enak dilihat, bungkus cemilan berserakan dimana – mana, jadi gembrot…

Pokoknya gak enak banget deh!

Lain kali dia gak mau gini lagi. Pokoknya malam minggu berikutnya dia harus berhasil bujuk Baro untuk ngajakin dia jalan.

Mana bocah tiang listrik itu udah pergi dari sejam yang lalu. Mampus deh dia bibirnya langsung sariawan gak ada yang dicerewetin lagi.

Uh, musti ngapain ya? Mana tahan dia diam lama – lama begini. Bisa mati kebosanan!

Sandeul gak bisa memikirkan alternative apapun untuk mengusir rasa suntuknya selain nelpon Baro. Tapi… bakal diangkat gak ya? Kan nyesek banget kalo cuma diliat sekilas aja. Masih mending kalo cuma diliat aja, nah kalo ponselnya langsung di matiin?

Iya, Baro emang sering begitu. Dia emang cowok kurang diajar. Tukang php dan ngeselin banget. Belum lagi hobinya yang aneh. Jatuh cinta sama Alien. Sandeul yakin jika alien yang ngajakin dia kencan, tanpa harus mikir lagi dia akan langsung mau. Giliran Sandeul yang ngajakin, bilangnya nanti – nanti terus. Sok sibuk. Tapi herannya si Sandeul masih betah aja!

"Duh, telpon gak ya?" Sandeul galau sambil ngutak – atik hapenya gak jelas. Setelah berlama – lama galau akhirnya dia tekan juga nomornya si Baro.

Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut. Sandeul menunggu. Harap – harap cemas. _Angkat plis, angkat plis, angkat…_

 **Sementara di seberang sana…**

"Oiii! Budek! Angkat tuh! Berisik!" Teriak Shinwoo, teman sekos Baro, dari kamarnya. Masalahnya nada deringnya Baro itu 10 skala richter, lebih dasyat dari gempa bumi.

Baro santai aja, dia emang lagi budek, asyik main game 'DayZ' di laptopnya sambil pake headset. Hapenya ditaruh di dekat kamarnya Shinwoo di lantai dua, sementara dia main di ruang tengah di lantai satu. Ya jelas aja gak kedengeran! Kayaknya sengaja dia taruh disitu biar beruang mata empat itu bangun dari hibernasi panjangnya. Emang si Baro cowok kurang ajaran.

"Woyyyy! Berisikk! Telinga gue korslett!" Shinwoo mulai lebai. Tapi siapa yang gak lebay kalo disuruh dengerin nada dering gak jelas. Nada dering ponselnya Baro emang masang lagu band metal hardcore dari UK. Nyanyinya teriak – teriak gitu kayak orang sakit tenggorokan. Mana volumenya maksimal lagi. Shinwoo sampe nyungsep dari tempat tidur.

Yang diteriakin lempeng – lempeng aja, malah nyomot kripik satu lagi terus dimasukin ke mulutnya.

Shinwoo melangkah ala raksasa murka dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga dengan penuh dendam, dan mengeplak kepala Baro dengan segenap hati, "WOY!"

"Eh, ber! Gak usah pake mukul kali!" Protes Baro sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Apa lu bar ber bar ber? Emang gue ember?! Udah cepetan angkat! Gue mau tidur lagi. Ganggu aja." dumel beruang hermaprodit itu, terus habis itu dia balik lagi ke kamarnya sambil misah – misuh.

Baro menunggu namja itu sampai menghilang di tangga, kemudian berbalik ke layar laptopnya lagi dengan mulut monyong – monyong niruin kata – kata Shinwoo. Hapenya dia lirik bentar, melihat nama Sandeul muncul di layar hapenya, dia berdecak malas. Angkat gak ya? Mana ini lagi seru – serunya perang ngelawan zombie. Gak bisa ditinggal. Tanggung. Ah, ntar aja deh!

Tut. Dengan sekali tekan hape itu membisu seketika.

Baro kembali mengenakan headsetnya dan fokus sama gamenya lagi. Kali ini pake bersiul – siul, gak tau lagunya apa. Yang penting bersiul.

 **Kembali ke Sandeul…**

"Sialan!" umpat Sandeul, "Awas aja ya tuh orang kalo ketemu!" dumelnya sambil mencet – mencet tombol hapenya gemes.

Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut. Tut… _Maaf, nomer yang anda tuju tidak bisa dihubungi atau…_ ARGHHHHH!

Dengan penuh emosi Sandeul membanting hapenya ke lantai. Untung aja hapenya tiga. Jadi gak rugi.

Sandeul mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi.

Biadab! Sok jual mahal! Kutu beras! Cowok nggak tau diuntung! Ulat nangka! Monster alap – alap! Tupai bangsat! Pokoknya semua umpatan yang jelek – jelek diteriakkan Sandeul secara beruntun dan tanpa bernapas sedikitpun. Sampai dia capek dan ngos – ngosan sendiri.

Setelah puas ngomel dan mengumpat sesuka hati, Sandeul pun kembali terduduk di sofa. Tarik napas, buang, tarik napas, buang…

Untung aja dua temennya lagi gak ada disini, kalo enggak, mungkin mereka yang bakal kena damprat Sandeul. Pokoknya hal – hal sekecil apapun bisa membuat Sandeul emosi kalo dia lagi bad mood kayak gini.

Sandeul baringan di sofa. Gini nih resiko punya cowok 'unik' kayak Baro. Mati lampu sekompleks aja langsung dikait – kaitin sama invasi alien dadakan, bintang jatuh aja dibilang UFO mau mendarat, banyak kasus orang ilang diberita aja udah langsung berargumen kalo orang – orang itu diculik sama alien, apa – apa dihubung – hubungin sama alien. Sampai – sampai dia ngeluarin statement ngawur bin sarap kalo sebenarnya dinosaurus itu tidak dimusnahkan oleh asteroid, tapi sama alien. Omaigat. Get a life, please?

Menurut Sandeul yang skeptic dan gak percaya sama tahayul – tahayul kayak gituan, jelas aja ngomongin Alien itu sangat buang – buang waktu. Dia sih sebenernya fine – fine aja kalo ngomonginnya sekali dua kali, tapi masalahnya Baro itu sering banget singgung – singgung soal alien pada kesempatan apapun dan pada percakapan apapun. Jangan heran kalo yang tadinya pembahasannya masih seputar es krim, eh bisa tiba – tiba beralih ke Alien secara ajaib. Pokoknya pembicaraan random apapun selalu berakhir dan berujung di alien dan teori luar angkasa lainnya. Udah gitu Baro itu batu banget, susah di debat. Kalo Sandeul mulai ngeyel dan bilang 'itu gak mungkin' atau 'alien itu bullshit', Baro akan secara berapi – api menjabarkan teori lengkap beserta bukti keberadaan Alien di angkasa dan di muka bumi. Demi Tuhan. Sandeul lebih milih ngikutin mata kuliah filsafat seharian penuh dibandingkan dengerin Baro bercuap – cuap soal alien – alienan ini yang sama sekali gak muat di otaknya.

Kalau Sandeul mulai protes dan nyuruh Baro ganti topik, bisa tebak apa topik kedua favoritnya? Game. Tentu saja. Masalahnya Sandeul paling gak demen main game – game kayak yang dimainin Baro. Pokoknya dia gak demen main game deh! Paling banter game yang dia mainin itu ya angry bird. Tapi itu aja masih sering dihina sama Baro, katanya angry bird itu terlalu cetek dan gak berkualitas. Kalo udah begini ujung – ujungnya perdebatan mereka selalu berakhir pada Sandeul yang gebrak meja terus pulang nangis bombay. Ngambek.

Herannya Sandeul masih tetap stay alive sampai sekarang dengan Baro. Entah Sandeul itu emang tabah, atau kelewat pasrah. Padahal dua orang ini gak ada nyambung – nyambungnya sama sekali.

Yaa Baro emang mempesona banget, selain itu dia juga cukup digila – gilai di kampus. Karena selain dia memegang jabatan penting sebagai ketua klub IT di Fakultas Teknik, dia begitu menawan. Ya wajar aja kalo banyak yang berebut pengen ngejadiin Baro pacar. Tapi itu baru bungkus luarnya doang. Dia terlihat normal di mata orang – orang awam kebanyakan yang cuma sekali kenal dan gak tau sifat aslinya. Gak bakal ada seorangpun yang menyangka kalo Baro itu geek, karena gayanya yang keren dan trendy abis. Terkecuali teman – teman dekatnya. Karena Baro emang agak tertutup sama orang yang gak terlalu dekat sama dia.

Tapi Baro gak seburuk itu kok, dia itu justru tipe cowok yang setia banget. Gak pernah jelalatan. Malah kalo pas lagi 'normal', dia akan bertransformasi menjadi cowok romantis yang penuh perhatian. Pokoknya bikin klepek – klepek deh. Itulah yang Sandeul suka dari cowok itu.

Sandeul rebahan di sofa sambil melukin guling. Pikirannya terbang kemana – mana. Kapan ya dia bisa mesra – mesraan lagi sama Baro?

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Jinyoung sengaja mesen tiket film horror biar dia bisa lebih banyak melukin Gongchan. Jinyoung sebenarnya orang yang pemberani, tapi kalo pas nonton film horror bareng Gongchan, dia akan berubah jadi sangat super penakut. Dikit – dikti teriak, dikit – dikit meluk. Gaya teriaknya juga sengaja dibuat sok imut. Biar Gongchan kesemsem katanya. Terus kalo Jinyoung udah teriak sambil meluk Gongchan, dia akan curi – curi kesempatan. Entah itu cuma sekedar rebahan di bahunya atau nyium pipi. Eng… kecuali nyium bibir sih. Se nafsu – nafsunya Jinyoung dia masih tahu diri, masih kenal gengsi. Gak bakalan dia mau nyium duluan. Katanya takut Gongchan ilfil terus ngatain dia uke agresif kan bisa repot urusannya.

Nih kayak sekarang nih, pas setannya nongol, Jinyoung makin geser – geser duduknya, makin mendekat, meluk lengannya Gongchan juga makin kenceng, mukanya sengaja di deket – deketin ke mukanya Gongchan. Tapi Gongchannya tetep stay cool aja, malah asik sama filmnya. Padahal Jinyoung udah kayak orang yang pantatnya lagi bisulan. Gak bisa duduk tenang. Yaa… yang namanya orang usaha. Siapa tahu aja Gongchan khilaf pas nunduk terus bibirnya gak sengaja nabrak bibirnya Jinyoung? Kan berkah banget tuh buat Jinyoung.

Dasar musang ini. Modus terus!

Jinyoung menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Gongchan. Haaa sumpah! Aroma parfumnya Gongchan bikin dia mabuk kepayang. Otaknya jadi makin melantur ngebayangin yang enggak – enggak. Yang jelas sih khayalan liarnya dengan Gongchan. Private time. Apalagi kalo bukan itu?

Jinyoung mendongak, bibir Gongchan tepat dua senti di atasnya. Benda basah itu terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Bagaimana jika namja itu menggunakan bibirnya di sekujur tubuhnya, pasti akan sangat amazing. Oke, Jinyoung dan fantasi kotornya.

Glek! Dia langsung ngiler. Apalagi pas Gongchan jilat bibirnya. Di mata Jinyoung gerakan jilat bibir itu jadi slow motion. Uh yeahh… so sexy babe. I wanna taste that lips. Umm…

"Kamu ngapain sih, sayang? Filmnya di depan sana tuh, bukan disini." Gongchan geleng – geleng kepala dengan senyum geli sambil menunjuk mukanya sendiri.

Pipi Jinyoung langsung berubah warna jadi merah padam. Dia cepat – cepat ngelepasin pelukannya. Gila. Tengsin banget ditegur gitu. Mana tadi mukanya mupeng banget lagi.

Uhh, dasar cowok gak peka!

Jinyoung menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sambil mempoutkan bibir. Udah setahun pacaran, predikat 'Cowok Jablay' itu masih aja gak bisa lepas dari dirinya. Susah deh kalo begini terus bisa – bisa dia bakal jadi perjaka tua. Well… honestly, itu bukan hal yang membanggakan. Kalo dia cewek sih gak apa – apa, jadi perawan sampe tuwir juga gak bakalan malu.

Padahal kurang bagus apa sih dirinya sampai cowok ini gak mau menyentuhnya sama sekali? Sandeul udah pernah begituan sama cowoknya, meskipun enggak sesering Chanyeol. Tapi rata – rata temen – temennya itu udah pada punya pengalaman. Lah dia?

Tinggal gigit jari aja kalo dengerin teman – temannya pada cerita betapa enaknya bercinta itu. Chanyeol malah bosen. Dia malah mau tukeran sama Jinyoung. Enak aja! Meskipun Gongchan gak romantis sama sekali, tapi tetep aja dia gak rela cowoknya dituker. Emang sendal jepit apa?

Alhasil Jinyoung pun setengah jam menikmati tontonan di depannya dengan tampang cemberut. Persetan dengan film. Dia hanya ingin cowok ini!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N: Haii saya nongol lagi, dengan cerita baru. Nganggurin cerita yang satunya demi ini... (;-,-). Ya udah deh gak apa - apa. yang cerita horor itu bakalan saya lanjut juga. janji deh, bener! suer! soalnya feel horornya lagi gak dapet nih sekarang. heheh**

 **Ya udah semoga pembaca pada suka. dan lagi - lagi Jinyoung jadi cowok pervert disini. tapi tenang saja, gak kayak dicerita saya yang satunya, kali ini kadar ke agresifannya saya kurangi. dan dia jadi lebih tahu malu disini =-)), tapi tetap aja yadong parah #plakkk! sama aja =-)). jujur aja, saya lebih suka Jinyoung dengan imej seperti ini. #plaakk dasar author yadong!**

 **ya udah deh. RnR ya ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Uke – Uke Ngenes**

* * *

 **Cast:**

Para Uke: Jinyoung, Chanyeol, Sandeul (mereka seumuran)

Para Seme: Gongchan, Kris, Baro

 **Support Cast:** Baekhyun, Chen, Tao, Yongguk

* * *

 **###Happy reading###**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Jinyouung, maen yukk?"

Sandeul ngeplak kepala Chanyeol, "Yang bener!"

Chanyeol mendesis dan kali ini mulai nepok – nepok pantat Jinyoung, "Woii, musang! Bangun! Udah pagi nih. Ntar kita tinggal, lho?"

Emang kebangetan nih Jinyoung kebonya. Raja molor. Kalo udah tidur paling susah dibangunin. Udah tidurnya paling lama, bangunnya juga paling lama. Tidurnya pules banget. Butuh tenaga dua orang dulu untuk ngebangunin dia.

Jinyoung gak buka mata. Cuma jempol kakinya aja yang goyang.

"Oy! Bangun aja napa? Susah amat!" Keluh Chanyeol sambil tepuk – tepuk pantat Jinyoung lebih keras, "Ini lagi, pantatnya tajem banget. Efek gak pernah di remes Gongchan kali ya?" Chanyeol sempet – sempetnya menghina pantat Jinyoung yang emang minim daging.

"Bedalah, pantat manusia jablay sama pantat elo. Gak bisa disamain. Jauh banget. Efek kebanyakan di remes Kris kali ya?" Sandeul balikin kata – katanya Chanyeol tadi sambil cengengesan.

Chanyeol mendengus jengkel, "Kayak pantat elo gak pernah diremes Baro aja." balasnya, "Eh… ini kenapa malah ngomongin pantat sih?" Chanyeol nyadar sendiri, "Ayo bangun, Jinnie!"

Sandeul mencibir, "Situ yang duluan ngebahas."

Jinyoung masih gak bergerak seinci pun. Masih ngorok dengan damai sentosanya. Setelah pulau Kalimantan, kali ini dia berhasil bikin pulau Jawa di bantalnya.

Sandeul dan Chanyeol yang melihat itu otomatis meringis jijik.

"Ini temen lo bukan sih?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Jinyoung dengan tampang jijay.

Sandeul menggeleng, "Tauk. Gak kenal gue."

Chanyeol mikir bentar. Kalo kayak gini biar sampai kiamat juga nih bocah gak bakalan bangun. Tiba – tiba ada bohlam lampu Einstein yang nyasar di kepalanya.

"Ah! Gue ada ide!" seru Chanyeol dengan senyum sejuta umatnya. Mulai deh isengnya kumat.

"Apa? Apa?" Sandeul langsung antusias. Emang mereka sering berkonspirasi ngerjain Jinyoung. Seneng liat reaksinya dia. Apalagi kalo udah disindir – sindir soal 'keperawanannya'. Mukanya udah kayak kain pel kotor yang sering dipipisin kucing. Lecek banget. Chanyeol malah pernah sengaja nyeritain soal adegan ranjangnya dengan Kris secara blak – blakan di depan Jinyoung. Tampangnya antara horny, mupeng, dan melas – melas gimana gitu.

"Lu berdiri di sono, gue disini, entar dalam hitungan ketiga, kita tarik selimutnya bareng – bareng." Bisik Chanyeol. Entah kenapa dia bisik – bisik. Padahal biarpun dia teriak juga Jinyoung gak bakalan denger.

"Terus? Kita kagetin gitu? Basi banget. Gak mempan!" Cibir Sandeul.

"Yang nyuruh kagetin siapa? Makanya dengerin dulu! Orang belum selesai juga." desis Chanyeol keki, "Entar pas selimutnya udah kebuka, kita bikin dia horny. Lo ngerti… maksud gue… kan?" Tanya Chanyeol hati – hati.

Sandeul bengong terus menggeleng, "Enggak."

PLAK! Chanyeol tepok jidad kekencengan sampai dia pusing sendiri.

"Ya udah, sini sini!" Chanyeol menarik Sandeul mendekat kemudian mulai membisikkan sesuatu lagi.

"Hihihihi…" Sandeul malah cengengesan kayak anak autis.

Chanyeol melongo, "Ngapain lo ketawa?"

"Ya elo ngebisikinnya nafsu banget. Geli tau!" Protes Sandeul.

"Jadi gimana? Lo udah ngerti kan sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Sandeul menggeleng lagi, "Belom."

PLAK! Kali ini Chanyeol tepok pipi. Ternyata ada nyamuk lancang yang barusan nemplok disitu.

"Lemot! Ya udah sini. Gue bisikin lagi." Tukas Chanyeol jengkel.

Sandeul pun kembali mendekat. Mukanya serius banget.

Setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan sesi bisik – bisik keduanya, Sandeul langsung menampakkan senyum puas, "Wah, mantab tuh, bro! Patut kita coba." serunya girang banget. Dasar. Ngerjain temen sendiri kok girang? Temen macam apa sih Sandeul ini?!

Chanyeol nyengir lebar, "Gimana? Brilian kan? Itu namanya taktik ngebangunin orang ala Sucubbus."

"Oke deh." Sandeul udah siap sedia di sisi ranjang yang lain, "Lo yang ngitung apa gue?"

"Hitung bareng – bareng aja." sahut Chanyeol, "Sekarang… dalam hitungan ketiga…"

Chanyeol dan Sandeul kompak memberi aba – aba, "Satu…"

"Dua…"

"TIGA!"

SRETT! Selimut tebal Jinyoung berhasil mereka singkirkan. Sekarang tinggal eksekusi. Untung aja Jinyoung tidurnya ngadep kedepan, jadi mereka gak perlu repot – repot lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sandeul mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Jinyoung, "Jinnie…" bisiknya berusaha keras meniru suara Gongchan, "Jinnie…" bisikan seduktif Sandeul bergema di telinga Jinyoung. Dan ternyata itu berhasil membuat tubuh Jinyoung bergerak sedikit.

Sandeul mengacungkan jempol ke Chanyeol, "Berhasil!" seringainya.

Chanyeol balas menyeringai. Ini saatnya dia beraksi. Tangannya membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Jinyoung dan mengekspos tubuh putih mulusnya. Kemudian Chanyeol mulai menyapukan jari jemarinya di atas dada dan perut Jinyoung, membuat namja itu menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Jinnie… bangun sayangg… ini aku, Gongchan. Apa kau tidak mau bermain – main denganku?" Pfrttt! Sandeul buru – buru nutupin mulut sebelum tawanya meledak.

Dahi Jinyoung berkerut, alisnya bergerak – gerak, mulutnya terbuka sedikit, tapi matanya masih tertutup rapat, "Ahh… enghh… Gongchan?" Jinyoung mulai horny karena kini tangan Chanyeol iseng memuntir – muntir kedua nipple pink Jinyoung dengan jempolnya. Emang gampang banget bikin horny manusia model beginian.

"Iya, ini aku, sayaaang. Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau punya tubuh seindah ini… bolehkah aku mencicipinya…? Eummm… yummm… kau sangat enak sayangg…aroma tubuhmu begitu menggairahkan…ohh… I like it!" Chu~chu~chu~chu~ Sandeul monyong – monyong menirukan suara cipokan di telinga Jinyoung. Pura – puranya nyium gitu. Biar mimpi basah sekalian!

Chanyeol semakin gencar memuntir kedua nipple Jinyoung. Ternyata dia antusias juga melihat Jinyoung yang menggeliat seksi begitu. Gak puas hanya memuntir, kali ini mulutnya ikut beraksi menggigiti dan menjilati keduanya secara bergantian. Sandeul langsung mangap shock melihat Chanyeol berubah jadi serigala buas. Dasar makhluk porno! Orang mau ngerjain malah kebablasan sendiri. Gini nih kalo kebanyakan bergaul di hotel. Jadi agak korslet.

"Heh?! Ngapain lo?!" desis Sandeul melotot horror.

"Sori, gue khilaf." Chanyeol nyengir bego sambil garuk – garuk kepala. Padahal tadi dia nyaris mencetak satu kissmark kalo gak keburu ditahan Sandeul.

"Udah! Fokus, fokus!" Sandeul berbalik menghadap muka Jinyoung lagi, kembali melanjutkan bisik – bisik menggodanya, "Jinnie… ayolaah…biarkan aku mencicipimu, sayaangg…" Sandeul mengeluarkan lidahnya. Mulai menjilati dan menggigiti daun telinga Jinyoung secara sensual.

Jinyoung menggeliat kegelian sekaligus keenakan, "Ahhh~ Gongchaaan… eunghhh…"

Mereka menyadari ada satu bagian dari tubuh Jinyoung yang ternyata udah 'bangun' mendahului tuannya. Dan ternyata itu adalah benda panjang dan keras di selangkangan Jinyoung. Bocah ini mulai ereksi rupanya. Hmm…ini semakin menarik…

"Sekarang adalah bagian akhirnya." Chanyeol menyeringai nakal.

Sandeul ikut menyeringai, "Oke, let's do it."

Dengan sekali sentakan, Chanyeol berhasil morotin celana panjang Jinyoung. Kemudian dia menggerakkan tangannya mengelus penis ereksi Jinyoung, membuat si empunya melengkungkan punggung sambil mendesah nikmat.

"Uhmm… iya sayaangg, aku mau… cepat lakukaannhh…"

"Lakukan apa, Jinnie? Apa yang kau mau, hm?" Tanya Sandeul.

"Cepaatt Gongchaan… ahhhh…!" Jinyoung mendesah dan menggeliat lebih gencar karena tangan Chanyeol mulai mengocok batang kemaluannya, "Cepaaat… aku maau… emhh…"

"Apa? Kau mau apa? Bilang yang jelas dong…" Sandeul mancing terus.

"A…aku… aku maauu…" tangan Jinyoung perlahan – lahan mulai bergerak ke bawah dan Srett! Dia morotin celana dalamnya, pemirsah!

Chanyeol dan Sandeul langsung shock. Mematung di tempat. Gak sanggup ngapa – ngapain lagi. Mata mereka melotot lebar sekali. Sampai – sampai nyaris loncat keluar. Sandeul malah mau pingsan.

Mereka semakin membeku melihat tangan Jinyoung kini bergerak mengocok 'junior'nya sendiri disertai desahan – desahan maut yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Jinyoung gigit bibir sambil senyam – senyum nista, mukanya mesum tingkat sepuluh, "Ayo sayangg… tunggu apalagii…aahhh…aku sudah siaapp… cepet masukiiinn…"

Pfrrtt…

HAHAHAHHAH!

Chanyeol dan Sandeul ngakak guling – guling. Terang aja suara ngakak mereka yang cetar membahana itu berhasil membangunkan Jinyoung dari mimpi erotisnya.

"Lu denger gak dia bilang apa tadi? Cepet masukinn… bwahhahaha!" Chanyeol ngakak sambil megangin perut.

"Ciee yang sudah siap. Aahhh aku siap sayang… wkwkwk!" Sandeul niruin kata – kata Jinyoung lengkap dengan ekspresi minta dicabulinya.

"Emangnya lo mau dimasukin pake apa? Terong? Timun? Wortel?" Ledek Chanyeol di sela – sela tawanya.

"Ahhh… pisang aja bang… pisang ajaahhh..." Sandeul masih niruin tampang nistanya Jinyoung.

Mereka pun tertawa – tawa lagi.

Setelah beberapa detik clueless, akhirnya Jinyoung sadar juga. Dia langsung terlonjak dengan wajah memerah begitu mendapati dada telanjangnya terekspos plus batangannya mengacung tegak di udara tanpa cover sama sekali.

"LO SEMUA PADA APAIN GUE, HAH?!" pekiknya murka.

"Wah, musangnya ngamuk! Lariiii!" duo biang kerok itu cepat – cepat kabur menyelamatkan diri.

"TUNGGU! KALIAN TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!"

.

.

.

.

"Jinyoung kenapa gak berangkat bareng kita?"

"Lu bertanya karena bego atau oon?" Tanya Sandeul balik.

Chanyeol memicingkan mata tersinggung, "Bisa gak usah ngatain gue bego?"

"Oke, serius. Lo tuh bodoh atau idiot sih?"

"Turun dari mobil sekarang juga!" Chanyeol ngusir. Padahal ini bukan mobilnya.

Kris yang daritadi mendengar percakapan mereka langsung ketawa.

"Kamu kok malah ketawa sih? Aku di kata – katain idiot sama makhluk gak jelas ini kamu bukannya belain malah ngetawain." Chanyeol manyun sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Pipi gembilnya jadi makin gembil.

Kris mengusap – usap rambut Chanyeol, mengacak – acak lebih tepatnya, "Ya deh maaf. Jangan marah – marah terus dong. Nanti kamu cepat keriput, lho?"

"Iya, Yeol. Lu jangan marah – marah terus dong. Kan gak lucu banget ada anak SD keriput."

Chanyeol mendesis jengkel, "Ngapain masih disini? Bukannya tadi udah di suruh turun?"

"Yee… yang punya mobil aja gak rese, kenapa elu yang sewot?" Tukas Sandeul sebodo teuing.

"Yee… yang punya mobil ini kan cowok gue, jadi gue berhak sewot." Balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Bisa tolong tenang sedikit? Sebelum mobil ini menabrak sesuatu." Kris menengahi, kepalanya mulai pusing dengerin dua orang ini ribut terus daritadi.

"Ya habisnya dia ngeselin. Orang ditanya baik – baik jawabannya malah nyolot." Dumel Chanyeol.

"Gimana gue gak nyolot kalo gitu aja mesti lo tanyain? Udah tau Jinyoung ngambek gitu. Lagian dia juga udah bareng ama Gongchan tadi."

"Ha? Jinyoung ngambek? Kenapa?"

Sandeul mengusap wajahnya gemas. Nih bocah beneran gak tau, pura – pura bego atau kelewat polos, sih?

"Bodo ah! Pikir aja sendiri." Sandeul ikutan ngambek.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, menghadap ke belakang, "Tunggu, tunggu. Jangan bilang dia marah gara – gara kita kerjain tadi?"

Sandeul memutar bola mata keki, "Yaiyalah, Yeol! Emang apalagi coba?"

"Payah banget sih Jinyoung. Orang kita cuma becanda juga. Dasar selera humor rendah." Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Ya menurut kita itu becanda, tapi menurut dia enggak. Apalagi tadi dia sama sekali gak berani natap mukanya Gongchan."

Chanyeol ngakak, "Jelas gak beranilah, dia pasti merasa malu sendiri kebayang – bayang sama yang tadi. Eh eh, tapi untungnya Jinyoung gak berangkat bareng kita, soalnya gue pasti bakal ngetawain dia terus sepanjang jalan. Gilee mukanya najis banget tau gak."

Sandeul juga ngakak, "Iya lo, gila! Habis bertapa dimana sih sampai bisa nemu ide kayak gitu?"

"Gue gak perlu repot – repot bertapa kali. Kan ada ini nih." Chanyeol nepuk – nepuk bahu Kris bangga, "Guru Besar gue."

Sandeul geleng – geleng kepala.

"Emang si Jinyoung kalian apain? Kok sampai semarah itu?" Tanya Kris. Sebenernya Kris gak suka ngepoin orang, cenderung sebodo amat malah, tapi mendengar obrolan dua orang ini seru banget apalagi Chanyeol sampai menyebut – nyebut dirinya 'Guru Besar', mau gak mau dia jadi penasaran juga.

Sandeul langsung diem, ngelirik Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga diem, balas ngelirik Sandeul.

"Ceritain gak?" Tanya Sandeul tanpa suara.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Dia juga selera humor rendah." Jawabnya tanpa suara sambil nunjuk Kris pake jempol. Tenang aja. Kris gak bisa ngeliat kok. Soalnya dua orang ini bergosip di belakang punggungnya.

"Helooo, I'm here!" Seru Kris tersinggung.

Chanyeol ngadep ke depan lagi, melirik Kris dengan cengiran lebar, "Anggep aja kami telah membangunkan Jinyoung dengan cara yang tidak biasa."

Sandeul manggut – manggut, "Ya, cara yang sangat luar binasa."

Mereka ngakak lagi, kali ini sambil bertos – tos ria.

Kris angkat bahu, "Whatever. Yang penting habis ini kalian harus minta maaf."

"Kenapa kami harus minta maaf?" Chanyeol malah nanya dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Kris tarik napas. Untung Chanyeol pacarnya, kalo enggak udah dia turunin di tengah jalan daritadi, "Bukannya dia itu koki kalian, ya? Emangnya kalian sanggup bertahan hidup tanpa dia? Gak mati kelaparan? Apalagi ini tanggal tua lho." Kris nakut – nakutin.

Chanyeol dan Sandeul lirik – lirikan lagi. Oh iya ya?

Kalo soal masak – memasak, Jinyoung emang ahlinya. Sementara dua orang ini keahliannya cuma ngabis – ngabisin makanan. Anehnya Jinyoung itu cuma seneng masak doang, tapi gak terlalu seneng makan. Makanya Jinyoung semakin menyusut, Chanyeol dan Sandeul semakin makmur. Soalnya jatahnya Jinyoung mereka juga yang embat.

"Ah, itu mah perkara gampang! Tinggal kita beliin permen pasti girang dia." Ujar Chanyeol enteng.

"Eh, bocah! Emang elu?" Ketus Sandeul.

Chanyeol cengengesan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di pelataran parkir gedung Fakultas Ekonomi. Ketiga namja itu segera turun dari mobil.

"Entar lu jadi ke cafet ekonomi, kan?" Tukas Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sandeul.

Sandeul ngacungin jempol, "Siplah! Jadi dong."

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, "Ya udah gue duluan ya? Bye!"

"Oke. Bye!" Sandeul berdadah – dadah ria.

Tiga orang itu pisah di pelataran parkir. Kris dan Chanyeol menuju gedung Ekonomi, sedangkan Sandeul menuju ke gedung Manajemen dan Bisnis.

.

.

.

.

"Lu mau ikut ke cafet ekonomi gak?"

Jinyoung cuek aja. Ngemas - ngemasin bukunya terus dimasukin dalam tas.

"Woyy? Heloo?" Sandeul goyang – goyangin tangan di depan mata Jinyoung.

Tangan Sandeul kena keplak, "Ck! Apa sih?" ketusnya.

"Ciee ada yang ngambek nih." Ledek Sandeul.

Jinyoung pura – pura budek lagi.

"Eh bolot, jawab dong!"

Jinyoung tetap tak menggubris.

Sandeul memutar bola mata keki. Kalo aja Jinyoung ini bukan teman baiknya, udah dia tinggal pergi daritadi. Sandeul sebenarnya paling ogah kalo harus minta maaf pake ngemis – ngemis segala, tapi demi Jinyoung dia rela nurunin gengsinya dikit, "Iya deh maaf… gue emang salah. Udah dong marahnya jangan lama – lama. Gak ada lo gak rame nih. Maafin. Ya? Ya?" Bujuk Sandeul.

Jinyoung pake tas, buru – buru cabut dari kelas. Sandeul ngekor di belakangnya.

"Lu mau kemana?" Tanya Sandeul tergesa – gesa takut ditinggal Jinyoung. Soalnya namja itu kalo udah ngambek jalannya jadi super cepat.

"Mapala Teknik." Jawabnya singkat.

"Gak mau ikut ke cafet ekonomi?"

"Lain kali."

"Yakiinn?"

"Iya."

"Yakin lo kesana sendirian? Mau gue temenin dulu?"

"Gak usah."

"Yakiin?"

Jinyoung ngerem mendadak. Namja itu berbalik dan melempar tatapan yang kalo diartikan dalam bahasa manusia berarti: 'Can you leave me alone, please?'

Sandeul angkat tangan. Nyerah, "Oke. Terserah elu deh. Yang penting gue udah minta maaf. Bye." Namja itu langsung ngeloyor ke gedung ekonomi, ninggalin Jinyoung sendirian.

Eh… waduh. Jinyoung beneran ditinggal nih?! Kebangetan tuh anak! Gak berperitemanan banget. Ya sudah. Dengan sangat terpaksa Jinyoung harus nyebrang ke Fakultas Teknik sendirian. Kalo bukan karena Gongchan, sebenarnya Jinyoung males banget sih kesana sendirian. Habisnya dia berasa kayak Kelinci yang lagi maen ke kandang Singa. Gitu tuh kalo fakultas yang miskin populasi ceweknya. Giliran liat makhluk manis dikit aja udah pada melongo semua.

Karena Jinyoung lagi bête sama dua orang itu dan lagi gak kepengen beredar disekitar mereka dulu, jadi kepaksa deh.

.

.

.

.

"Lho? Jinyoung mana?"

"Ke teknik." Jawab Sandeul yang langsung meletakkan nampan dan menghempaskan diri di sebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kaget, "Haa? Berani dia?"

"Tauk ah. Bodo. Biarin aja." Sandeul sebodo teuing dan langsung melahap hamburgernya.

"Idih… ke Teknik sendirian? Tega banget kalian. Entar kalo dia diculik gimana? Gak denger nih baru – baru Pertanian bentrok lagi sama Teknik? Jadi di sana lagi siaga satu tuh. Kayaknya entar siang bakal ada chaos lagi deh." Timpal Baekhyun.

Bukannya khawatir, Sandeul dan Chanyeol malah bertanya: "Terus?"

Plak! Baekhyun tepok jidad, "Kalian itu beneran temennya Jinyoung bukan, sih? Heran. Gak ada cemas – cemasnya sama sekali."

"Ya gak mungkin lah dia diculik, kan Jinyoung anak ekonomi, terus ngapain diculik coba? Biar Teknik bentrok juga sama Ekonomi gitu?" Tukas Chanyeol santai kayak di pantai.

Baekhyun jadi makin sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Chanyeol . Ya biarpun Jinyoung gak diculik kan masih ada kemungkinan lain kayak dia kena sambit batu nyasar kek, atau kena pentung. Who knows?

"Yeol, gue heran deh gimana sih caranya lo bisa lolos tes dulu? Lu belajar kan? Gak ngitung kancing?" Baekhyun malah melemparkan pertanyaan gak nyambung saking sebelnya.

"Ha? Ngapain lo nanya – nanya? Ya belajar lah!" Seru Chanyeol tersungging, "Emang elu, lewat belakang."

"Eh, somplak!" Baekhyun ngeplak lengan Chanyeol emosi, "Gue lewat jalur minat bakat kali! Gak lewat belakang."

"Sekarang gue tanya elo deh. Lu gak lolos tes tertulis kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"I… iya sih…" jawab Baekhyun ragu.

"Terus karena gak lolos tes tertulis lo jadi daftar lewat jalur minat bakat kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu – ragu, "Iya gue emang lewat jalur minat bakat sih tapi kan…"

"Nah iya, itu namanya lewat belakang!" seru Chanyeol ngaco.

Plak! Sandeul dan Baekhyun tepok jidad berjamaah. Astaganaga… Chanyeol dan otak terbaliknya lagi.

"Atas dasar apa lo bilang jalur minat dan bakat itu lewat belakang? Bukannya yang lewat belakang itu kalo masuknya modal duit doang?" Kali ini Sandeul yang lempar pertanyaan. Ngetes.

"Oh, belum tentu. Itu kan menurut elo. Kalo menurut gue, orang – orang yang keterima di universitas gak lewat jalur ujian tertulis dan memilih alternative lain itu adalah orang – orang 'lewat belakang'. Karena mereka menggunakan alternative lain untuk bisa masuk ke universitas incaran mereka." Chanyeol menjabarkan teorinya yang entah dia dapat darimana. Chanyeol dan pemikirannya selalu penuh dengan kejutan. Mungkin ini yang bikin Kris tergila – gila dengan Chanyeol. Karena bocah ini 'tak terduga'. Kadang pemikirannya suka keluar jalur, alias gak mainstream.

Ckckck, padahal Filsafat Ekonomi nya aja sampai ngulang tiga kali. Mungkin karena saking terlalu kreatifnya, dia jadi sering bentrok sama dosennya, Pak Donghae. Dua orang itu emang gak pernah cocok.

"Jadi intinya, menurut elo orang – orang lewat belakang itu sama dengan orang – orang yang gak masuk lewat jalur tulis?" Sandeul menarik kesimpulan. Sementara Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan muka mengejek. Yang diperhatiin lempeng – lempeng aja.

Chanyeol menjentikkan jari, "Tumben lo pinter!"

Sandeul melotot gak terima. Berarti selama ini dia gak pinter, gitu?

"Menurut gue sih, tergantung dari persepsi masing – masing, kalo dari awal lo nganggepnya orang – orang lewat belakang itu buruk, ya lo pasti akan terus beranggapan buruk. Tapi kalo gue, ya gue liat dulu, kalo dia masuknya karena modal duit ortu, otomatis itu akan jadi buruk, nah kalo dia masuknya lewat jalur lain kayak jalur minat bakat, jalur olahraga, beasiswa dan lain – lain, maka stigma 'orang – orang lewat belakang' tadi akan berubah jadi bagus. Tapi apapun itu, whatever lah. Kita harus hargai kerja keras setiap orang. Apapun caranya."

Sandeul dan Baekhyun tepok tangan kayak anak SLB yang habis didongengin.

"Wah, gak nyangka gue. Ternyata elu sepintar ini." Puji Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi teramat sangat kagum.

"Iya, hebat. Salut gue." Timpal Sandeul geleng – geleng kepala sambil berdecak.

"Bener – bener Prof Chanyeol teguh." Tukas Baekhyun ngaco.

"Iya. Chanyeolnisasi." Timpal Sandeul lebih ngaco lagi.

Chanyeol membusungkan dada bangga, "Baru nyadar kalian?" tukasnya songong level dewa.

"Tapi yang gue heran kenapa dia jadi bego banget ya kalo di depannya Kris hyung?" Tanya Sandeul masih tepuk tangan.

"Iya, saking begonya sampai – sampai mau aja disuruh ke hotel tiap hari." Sindir Baekhyun masih tepuk tangan juga.

Emang dua orang ini paling klop kalo udah nge-bully orang. Selain kemiripan sifat yang bikin mereka akrab, Sandeul sama Baekhyun juga sama – sama anak PSM (Paduan Suara Mahasiswa), ya otomatis sering nongkrong barenglah kalo tiap latihan.

Chanyeol mati gaya, mukanya gelagapan, "Eh… i…itu…"

"Ternyata seorang Chanyeol Teguh bisa juga ya dilumpuhkan oleh Cinta." Ujar Sandeul masih pasang tampang kagum.

"Dengan Kekuatan Cinta, akan menghukummu!" seru Baekhyun niruin Sailor moon lengkap dengan gaya dan ekspresinya. Padahal cafet lagi rame banget hari itu. Otomatis dia langsung jadi pusat perhatian.

Iya. Baekhyun emang termasuk spesies yang udah putus urat malunya. Dia gak segan – segan bikin kehebohan dimanapun dan kapanpun. Atau ngelabrak junior – junior yang menurutnya songong banget. Begitulah seorang Baekhyun. Sensasional. Syahrini aja kalah.

Setelah itu, duo heboh itu langsung berhigh five ria, berhasil melumpuhkan Chanyeol hanya dengan satu kata pamungkas: 'Kris'. Liat aja tuh dia salah tingkah sendiri, dalam sekejap mukanya berubah jadi tomat busuk.

"Hai, ladies!" sapa seseorang dari arah belakang. Ternyata itu Chen dan… Baro?!

Mendadak Sandeul lebih tertarik melototin cicak di dinding.

"Ladas ladies ladas ladies! Kita ini namja tauk!" Protes Baekhyun gak terima.

"Sensi melulu sih lo. Dasar siluman eyeliner." Ledek Chen yang langsung duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Apa lo manusia persegi! Gak usah duduk di sini! Sana jauh – jauh! Alergi gue liat muke lo yang kayak bujur sangkar itu." Baekhyun dorong – dorong Chen biar minggat. Tapi Chen tak bergeming, malah cengar – cengir. Dia emang paling hobi gangguin Baekhyun.

"Sayaang…" Baro memulai aksinya. Tangannya meraih dan merangkul bahu Sandeul, tapi langsung kena keplak, "Aduh! Kok mukul sih?" Baro ngelus – ngelus tangannya.

"Berisik! Ngapain lo kesini? Bikin mood gue ancur aja."

"Widihh, ancur. Sedep banget tuh kata – katanya." Chen malah kagum.

Baekhyun melempar deathglare ke Chen. Chen menjulurkan lidah mengejek. Gak mempan. Udah keseringan di pelototin Baekhyun. Sementara Chanyeol masih terdiam tanpa kata. Galau mikirin kata – katanya Baekhyun dan Sandeul yang nohok abis tadi.

"Jangan ngambek gitu dong sayang. Emang aku salah apa?" Tanya Baro. Padahal salahnya banyak banget.

Sandeul yang mendengar itu terang aja makin emosi, darahnya naik ke ubun – ubun, "Mau tau salah lo apa?"

Baro manggut – manggut, "Y-ya… maulah. Kamu gak mungkin kayak gini kan kalo aku gak punya salah."

Baekhyun otomatis mengucap syukur dalam hati. Bersyukur dia gak jadi nerima Baro. Secara dulu Baro pernah naksir dia, tapi langsung Baekhyun tolak mentah – mentah, soalnya dia udah keburu nerima pernyataan cintanya Tao. Untung sekarang ada hikmahnya. Dia jadi terhindar dari proses penuaan dini.

Sandeul tarik napas, "Gue rasa gak usah gue jelasin pun lo udah tau salah lo apa."

Baro paling gak suka nih yang kayak gini. Ngambek yang sok main teka – teki. Ngomong to the point aja napa sih?

Untung aja Baro cepat sadar diri, "Karena aku gak angkat telpon kamu kemarin?"

Sandeul diem aja. Lebih tertarik ngabisin jus alpukatnya.

Baro udah buka mulut mau ngejelasin, tapi begitu dia nyadar masih ada tiga orang berwajah kepo ini di depannya, dia mengatupkan mulut lagi. Gak jadi.

"Eh guys, Sandeul gue pinjem dulu ya." Baro beranjak dari kursi dan dengan seenak udelnya narik Sandeul.

Sandeul bereaksi, "What?! Eh apa nih?! Lepasin! Gue gak mau ikut lo, brengsek! Baekhyun, Chanyeol tolongin gue dong." Sandeul menatap dua teman baiknya itu penuh harap sambil meronta – ronta minta dilepaskan, tapi cengkraman tangan Baro lebih kuat. Jadi usahanya sia – sia.

"Gue harus bicara sama Sandeul. Ada yang pengen gue omongin." Baro menatap dua orang itu minta pengertian.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun! Ngapain lo pada diem aja? Tolongin gue dong!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertukar pandang sebentar. Kemudian nyengir bareng.

"Sori, Deul. Kayaknya lo musti selesain dulu deh." Chanyeol nyengir pasrah sambil melambaikan tangan.

What?!

Baekhyun juga ikut melambaikan tangan, "Ya udah pinjem sono. Bungkus sekalian ya."

WHAT?!

"Wah, wah… lo berdua bener – bener… temen macam apa sih kalian…?! Ini apa lagi!" Sandeul ngeplak tangan Baro yang berusaha narik dia. Orang – orang pada ngeliatin dengan tampang sebel. Kenapa sih orang – orang di meja itu ribut banget?!

"Bye bye, Sandeul." Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Chen kompak berdadah – dadah ria saat Baro akhirnya, dengan segenap tenaga, berhasil menyeret Sandeul pergi.

"Tolong! Siapa aja tolong guee! Dia ini anak teknik! Dia mau nyulik gue! Mbak? Mbak? Mas? Kok semuanya pada diem sih?!"

Tiga namja itu otomatis ngakak melihat adegan penculikan paling mengenaskan abad ini. Mengenaskan bagi Sandeul, karena dia udah capek – capek teriak gak ada seorangpun yang peduli. Orang – orang malah ngeliatin dia dengan tatapan: 'LU GILA YA?'

"Kasian amat sih Sandeul. Udah tau maniak alien gitu masih betah aja." Baekhyun bersimpati sambil geleng – geleng kepala.

Chen berdehem, "Ehemm, temannya Baro nih."

"Oh, elu temennya Baro?" Baekhyun pura – pura kaget, "Ya udah kalo gitu sekalian bilangin ke dia ya, jangan suka semena – mena sama Uke. Entar kena batunya baru tau rasa."

"Ini nih orang – orang yang cuma berani ngemeng di belakang." Cibir Chen.

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, "Terus emang kenapa kalo gue cuma berani ngemeng di belakang? Masalah gitu?"

Chen mengibaskan tangan, "Tujuan gue kesini bukan buat ngeladenin lo. Eh, Minseok hyung mana sih? Daritadi kok gak nongol – nongol?" Mata Chen mulai jelalatan nyari – nyari Sang Kekasih.

"Ada tuh di rumah gue."

Chen kaget, "Ha? Ngapain?"

"Lagi cuci baju." Jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Eh eyeliner berjalan, lu kira pacar gue tukang cuci apa?!" Dumel Chen tersinggung.

"Eh kembarannya spongebob, lu kira gue emaknya Minseok hyung apa? Lagian apa gunanya hape lo? Telpon kek sms kek." Jawab Baekhyun galak.

"Udah, tapi gak di bales. Nomornya juga gak aktif." Jawab Chen lesu.

"Ckckck, kasian amat. Lagi bergaul sama Luhan hyung kali. Coba aja lo cari ke Kedokteran." Tukas Baekhyun.

Luhan itu sepupunya Baekhyun, ada darah cina dari bokapnya. Sementara Minseok a.k.a pacarnya si Chen ini temen baiknya Luhan dari kecil. Sebenernya yang nyomblangin Chen sama Minseok ya si Baekhyun ini. Nah Chen itu temennya Baekhyun sejak SMA. Ya hubungan mereka Frienemy gitu. Kalo ketemu ribut melulu. Gak pernah akur. Dan karena dunia tak selebar daun kelor, ternyata Chen itu temenan sama Baro yang sesama anak IT juga. Namja itu langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama begitu ngeliat Baekhyun. Tapi ternyata Baro move on nya gak jauh – jauh. Sama Sandeul yang notabene ada kemiripan sifat dengan Baekhyun.

Chen manggut – manggut, "Oke, makasih ya infonya."

"Eh, eh tunggu, Tao mana?" Tahan Baekhyun sebelum Chen pergi.

"Tauk. Lagi nyusu kali sama emaknya." Jawab Chen ngasal.

"What?!" Pekik Baekhyun gondok. Masa Tao nyusu? Emang anak sapi!? Chen ini manusia paling asbun sedunia.

"Eh Yeol, ambeyen lo kumat? Diem aja daritadi!" Chen masih sempet – sempetnya menghina Chanyeol sebelum ngeloyor pergi.

Yang diledekin cuma mesam – mesem.

Baekhyun geleng – geleng, "Dasar makhluk gak sopan."

"Baek, itu Kris hyung bukan?" tunjuk Chanyeol.

"Mana?" Baekhyun celingukan.

"Itu!"

"Wah, iya. Kayaknya mau ngajak 'makan siang' lagi deh."

"Duh… gimana nih, Baek? Gue gak mau! Gue lagi males ngeladenin maunya dia." Chanyeol panik sendiri sambil guncang – guncangin pundak Baekhyun.

"Ya elo bilang aja kali. Heran gue sama elo. Ngeluh doang tapi gak berani protes. Kalo dia beneran sayang harusnya dia bisa ngerti, kan?"

Chanyeol cuma bisa terdiam nelangsa. Bingung mau ngejelasin kayak gimana. Soalnya masalahnya dengan Kris sebenarnya lebih dari yang orang - orang kira selama ini. Kisahnya dengan Kris bukan sekedar kisah percintaan antara pemuda hiperseks dengan pemuda polos. Sebenarnya Chanyeol memiliki rahasia yang sangat kelam. Dan tidak ada seoarang pun yang mengetahuinya. Tidak ada seorangpun. Kecuali Kris.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung udah nyampe di depan sekret mapala teknik. Dia gigit bibir gelisah. Masuk, enggak, masuk, enggak, masuk, enggak, masuk…

Ah, masuk aja deh. Udah nyampe sini. Udah kepalang tanggung.

Dengan ragu – ragu Jinyoung ketok pintu. Dia bisa mendengar suara TV, suara orang batuk, suara orang ngobrol, dan suara kasak – kusuk lain di dalam sana. Sejak gabung di mapala, Gongchan emang seringnya nongkrong di sini, apalagi kalo pas lagi gak ada kelas. Padahal ruangannya berantakan, banyak kecoa, bau ketek dan bau jempol kaki. Herannya para penghuninya pada betah aja mendekam di dalam sini. Sampai nginap – nginap segala.

Setelah agak lama ketok – ketok, akhirnya pintu terbuka juga.

"Maaf…" Jinyoung mendadak bisu begitu ngeliat siapa yang bukain pintu. Jinyoung gak tau harus merasa terhormat atau pingsan di tempat. Soalnya yang bukain pintu Ketuanya langsung, Yongguk. Tampangnya udah kayak penjahat yang mau nebas leher orang. Sangar gilee!

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanyanya dingin dan bikin bulu kuduk merinding. Padahal Jinyoung udah sering kesini, tapi ekspresi mukanya tetep gitu. Gak bersahabat.

"Eh… eng… mau… mau ketemu Gong…" Jinyoung telen ludah dulu, "Chan…"

"Kami lagi rapat." Tukasnya masih jutek.

Jinyoung manggut – manggut, berusaha keras untuk tidak pingsan. Kalau saja tatapan mata bisa membunuh orang, Jinyoung udah tewas daritadi.

"Ooo…kalo begitu…s-saya… tunggu di depan aja, hyung." Ucap Jinyoung terbata – bata.

"Terserah."

BLAM! Pintu terbanting di depan muka Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mengatupkan rahang rapat – rapat. Nahan emosi. Gila tuh orang! Dulu emaknya ngidam apa sih?! Kok begitu banget!? Jinyoung sampai sekarang masih gak percaya kalo Gongchan bilang Yongguk hyung itu sebenarnya baik. Baik mata lo siwer? Rasa – rasanya dia lebih pantas jadi ketua gangster ketimbang ketua mapala.

Dengan perasaan gondok akhirnya Jinyoung duduk di bangku panjang di depan sekret.

Rapatnya lama gak ya? Mana dia masih ada kelas jam tiga. Gongchannya gak bisa disuruh keluar dulu apa? Dia kan cuma mau nanya – nanya bentar soal rencana kencan pas tanggal jadian mereka minggu depan. Duh, mana ini udah jam dua lagi. Habisnya mau sms sama telpon juga lagi gak ada pulsa. Maklum tanggal tua. Belum dapet kiriman.

Jinyoung akhirnya pasrah nungguin sampai secara gak sadar dia malah ketiduran. Keenakan ditiup angin sepoi – sepoi.

.

.

.

.

Motor yang dikendarai Baro dan Sandeul berhenti di depan sebuah café kecil yang letaknya gak terlalu jauh dari kampus. Bisa tebak para pengunjungnya? Mahasiswa - mahasiswa nganggur yang gak ada kerjaan.

Sandeul berdecak malas. Café ini lagi! Café yang diciptakan khusus untuk para pecinta makhluk luar angkasa dan game kayak Baro.

"Kalo tujuan lo kesini cuma buat ngebahas alien lagi, mending gue pulang lagi aja naik taksi." Ucap Sandeul datar.

"Eh, jangann!" Baro buru – buru menahan tangan Sandeul, "Ada yang mau aku omongin. Beneran. Masuk yuk?"

Sandeul memutar bola mata sambil tarik napas, "Oke. Gue kasih lo kesempatan sekali ini aja."

Baro tersenyum simpul dan menggandeng tangan Sandeul masuk ke dalam.

"Kamu mau pesen apa, sayang?" Tanya Baro saat mereka udah dapet tempat duduk.

"Yang biasa." jawab Sandeul singkat.

Baro pun memanggil salah seorang pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanan mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang mau lo omongin?" Tanya Sandeul saat pelayan tadi sudah pergi.

Baro berdehem dulu kemudian memajukan badannya, "Gini… kan senin depan klub IT ngadain pameran 'Space World and Universe' di auditorium kampus, dan aku… aku pengen kamu hadir disitu." Ucap Baro hati – hati sambil melihat reaksi Sandeul.

"Gue lagi marah karena lo jarang ada kabar, terus sekarang lo malah ngajakin gue ke pameran luar angkasa?" Tanya Sandeul emosi, "Otak lo itu lo simpen dimana, sih?!"

Oke, kata – kata Sandeul emang nyelekit. Apalagi kalo pas dia lagi marah. Baro sangat tahu itu. Tapi dia juga udah kebal sama mulut judesnya Sandeul saking seringnya diomelin, "Soal itu… aku minta maaf oke? Kamu tau sendiri kan aku kalo lagi keasikan kayak gimana? Kemarin pas kamu nelpon, aku emang lagi main. Tapi setelah itu aku coba nelpon balik kok. Cuma kamunya aja yang susah dihubungi."

Oh iya ya. Sandeul baru inget kalo semalam dia ngebanting hapenya. Masih ada dua hape lagi sih sebenernya, tapi yang satunya hape khusus buat sosmed aja, yang satunya lagi dipinjem sama adek sepupunya. Dan yang ada di dia cuma kartunya doang.

Tapi Sandeul tetep gak terima. Dia buang muka.

Baro meraih kedua tangan Sandeul, "Setelah ikut pameran itu, aku harap wawasan dan pemikiran kamu jadi lebih terbuka soal luar angkasa. Kamu boleh tetep gak percaya sama alien. Oke. Aku terima. Tapi aku cuma mau kamu ngerti aja. Dan gak ada salahnya kan kalo kamu datang? Aku berani jamin kamu gak akan rugi kok. Malah setelah itu aku yakin kamu bakalan suka."

Sandeul menatap Baro sangsi, "Gue… gue gak tau. Gak janji!"

"Ayolah… please?" pinta Baro dengan ekspresi susah ditolak, "Kasih aku kesempatan dan aku yakin kali ini pandangan kamu soal luar angkasa akan berubah."

Duh, Baro… jangan ngeliatin kayak gitu dong. Sandeul paling gak nahan kalo Baro udah ngeluarin jurus tatapan sayu yang dalam. Itu kan kelemahannya. Ah… dia jadi gak tega!

Sandeul tarik napas. Apa boleh buat deh, "Oke. Tapi awas ya kalo abal – abal kayak acara perkumpulan geek yang waktu itu?" ancamnya.

Baro terkekeh, "Tenang aja. Ini bukan perkumpulan geek kok. Akan banyak orang – orang awam kayak kamu yang bakalan datang nanti. Soalnya ini kan dibuka untuk umum. Dan tujuan kegiatannya juga untuk menarik orang – orang awam supaya bisa paham dan tertarik soal kehebatan dan keindahan jagad raya dan alam semesta."

Duileehh… Professor Baro mulai lagi nih pidatonya.

Sandeul memutar bola mata malas, "Iye iye, tau. Lu udah ribuan kali ngomongin itu. Bosen gue."

"Kali ini bukan cuma sekedar omongan. Tapi akan aku ajak kamu ngeliat secara langsung. Aku jamin kamu pasti bakal langsung jatuh cinta."

Sandeul menghela napas lagi, "Iya iya."

Senyum Baro melebar kemudian dia mengecup mesra kedua tangan Sandeul.

"Nah, gitu dong."

.

.

.

.

"Hyung? Sayang?"

Jinyoung mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya. Perlahan dia membuka mata, dan pemandangan yang menyambutnya pertama kali adalah wajah Gongchan yang sangaattt dekat! Saking kagetnya Jinyoung sampai nahan napas. Dia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas dan mungkin juga berubah warna jadi merah. Jinyoung langsung keinget sama kejadian tadi pagi.

Namja itu refleks menutup wajahnya, "Chan… Channie?"

"Kenapa kamu malah tiduran diluar sini, sayang?"

"Iya sayaang. Aku capek nih. Cium dulu dong?" Yang nyahut malah Tao. Tao ini temen baiknya Gongchan. Mereka udah akrab mulai dari semester satu. Dan yang ngajakin Gongchan gabung di Mapala ya si Tao ini.

"Umuuahh, ummuah, ummuah!" sahut namja lain dengan bibir monyong – monyong.

Mereka semua tertawa – tawa dengan tampang meledek.

"Jadi… ada apa?" Gongchan pura – pura budek. Berusaha tidak menggubris mulut – mulut usil di belakangnya.

Jinyoung menurunkan tangannya dan menegakkan posisi duduk, "Sebenernya ada yang mau kutanyain sih. Soal rencana kencan kita minggu depan. Kamu inget kan? Jangan bilang kamu lupa?" Jinyoung memicingkan mata mengancam.

Gongchan ngangguk, "Aku inget kok."

"Terus… gimana? Jadi kan?" Tanya Jinyoung menatap penuh harap.

"Em… soal itu…"

Nah, ini dia yang paling Jinyoung gak suka. Kalo Gongchan udah mulai keliatan ragu kayak ini. Berarti pertanda buruk.

"Tadi aku udah rapat dan anak – anak mutusin kalo minggu depan itu akan ada kegiatan pendakian lagi…" intonasi Gongchan menurun seiring dengan tatapan Jinyoung yang semakin menajam.

"Jadi kamu lebih milih mendaki daripada ngerayain jadian kita?" Tanya Jinyoung sengit.

"Bukan gitu, sayang. Tapi kegiatan kali ini itu penting banget."

Jinyoung mendecih, "Alasan basi! Perasaan kegiatan kamu itu penting semua ya? Emang ada gitu kegiatan kamu yang gak penting?" Serang Jinyoung balik.

Gongchan agak gelagapan, "Y-ya… maksud aku… kali ini lebih penting dari yang sebelumnya karena Yongguk hyung udah nunjuk aku sebagai penanggung jawab kegiatan. Aku gak bisa mangkir dong, sayang. Kamu ngerti kan? Ini tuh kegiatan skala besar. Akan ada kerjasama dengan kampus – kampus lain. Acara marathon lima gunung sekaligus. Aku udah terlanjur bilang iya, planningnya juga udah pada disusun. Gak bisa mundur lagi."

"Lho? Emang kenapa kamu gak bisa ngundurin diri? Lagian acaranya juga belum jalan kan? Baru planning doang." Jinyoung menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Mukanya ketekuk. Bibirnya mempout.

Gongchan tarik napas, "Aku rasa kamu sendiri juga udah tau apa alasan aku gak bisa ngundurin diri."

Nah, ini! Pasti gengsi alasannya. Gengsi laki – laki. Mapala itu bukan untuk orang yang setengah – setengah. Kalo mau ngundurin diri dari suatu tanggung jawab kenapa gak sekalian aja ngundurin diri dari anggota? Pasti gitu tuh alasannya!

"Oke. Fine. Gak usah hubungin aku lagi!" Jinyoung langsung nyambar tas terus buru – buru bangkit, tapi sayang gerakannya kurang cepet dari Gongchan. Cowok itu lebih sigap berdiri dan menghadang di depan Jinyoung. Ngalangin jalannya.

"Duduk dulu plis? Aku belum selesai." pinta Gongchan.

"Tapi aku udah. Minggir!"

Gongchan tak bergeming, "Oke, aku janji deh, selasa dua minggu depan gimana?"

"Sibuk. Ada ujian!"

"Rabu? Rabu? Gimana?"

"Sibuk. Mau nemenin Sandeul meni pedi." Jinyoung mendadak ngarang alasan konyol saking jengkelnya. Padahal Sandeul gak mungkin meni pedi. Orang pelit gitu.

"Kamis? Kamis aja ya?"

"Gak bisa. Mau nemenin Chanyeol ke dokter gigi." Jinyoung semakin ngawur. Padahal Chanyeol giginya udah bling bling cling gitu. Ngapain lagi dia ke dokter gigi?

"Jumat ya? Ayolaah… pliss?" Gongchan mulai terlihat putus asa.

"Gak bisa. Gue sibuk seharian dirumah."

"Sibuk apa?"

"Tidur! Capek!" Ketus Jinyoung penuh penekanan di muka Gongchan saat menyebut 'capek'.

"Ehmm… Sabtu?" Gongchan masih berusaha, "Oke beneran deh, dua minggu depan aku free dan kamu bisa ajak aku kemanapun kamu mau. Kalo perlu selama seminggu kita akan jalan – jalan. Aku yang traktir kamu. Janji. Suer!" Gongchan angkat dua tangan membentuk tanda 'peace'.

"Oh ya? Minggu lalu juga kamu bilang kayak gitu. Tapi mana buktinya?" tantang Jinyoung.

"Beneran deh. Dua minggu depan aku bener – bener free…"

"Ah, bohong tuh! Jangan percaya! Dua minggu depan kan ada pendakian ke Bukhansan." Tao malah menuang minyak dalam api yang membara.

Gongchan gelagapan makin salah tingkah. Tatapan Jinyoung semakin menusuk dan mematikan.

"Ya…ya aku gak akan ikut. Bener. Janji!" tegas Gongchan.

"Gak percaya!" Sentak Jinyoung, "Aku mau pulang. Minggir!"

"Sayang, plis… jangan ngambek gitu dong." Gongchan buru – buru meraih tangan Jinyoung, tapi langsung ditepis oleh si pemilik tangan.

"Aku nggak ngambek, aku marah! Aku kecewa sama kamu!" pekik Jinyoung. Matanya mulai berkaca – kaca. Mukanya kelipet – kelipet.

"Tapi aku beneran…"

"Nggak! Aku gak peduli!" dengan segenap tenaga Jinyoung mendorong Gongchan menyingkir dari hadapannya. Dan namja itu cepat – cepat melangkah pergi. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh saat Gongchan memanggilnya.

Gongchan menoleh ke Tao dan melempar tatapan kesal, "Good job, bro. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Sindir Gongchan.

Tao dan kawan – kawan bukannya menyesal malah ngetawain. Emang mereka temen – temen yang kurang ajar.

Tapi Gongchan terpaksa membiarkan Jinyoung pergi. Soalnya kalo dia nekat ngejar, akan terjadi adegan alay di drama – drama percintaan yang dramatis banget. Dan dia gak suka jadi pusat perhatian lebih dari ini untuk hal – hal yang berbau drama. Ini aja dia udah malu banget pertengkarannya dilihat sama temen – temen se-organisasinya. Untungnya mereka udah pada ceesan semua. Jadi udah pada ngerti. Nah, kalo yang lain?

Seenggaknya dia masih bisa datengin Jinyoung langsung ke rumahnya. Itupun kalo Jinyoung mau ngebukain pintu sih. Tapi semoga aja dia mau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N: Sory bru bsa update, dikarenakan kesibukan di kampus dan aku baru bisa nulis lagi. Anyway, Ini FF apa novel sih? (T,T) kok panjang banget ya? semoga aja temen - temen gak keburu bosen duluan ngebacanya.**

 **Dan big thanks ya yang udah pada review. Makasih banyak buat dukungannya ^^. Aku jadi terpacu buat bikin cerita (sepanjang sungai nil) ini heheh. Seneng banget ternyata responnya sebagus ini. Huaaa aku jadi terharu (T.T) #Alay mode on**

 **Jadi kali ini tulisan aku terinspirasi lagi dari suasana kampus aku tempo doloe yang emang sering 'panas' dan dipenuhi dengan aksi. Tapi itu bukan karena Teknik yang biang kerok. Bukan. Tapi justru anak fak. lain yang sering cari gara - gara sama teknik. Udah tau macan lagi molor kok dibangunin? Ya Ngamuk =-)).**

 **Untuk kali ini maaf aku gak sempet nampilin Kris sama Chanyeol pas lagi berdua - duaan dulu. Ini aja udah kepanjangan banget (T.T). Padahal baru dua chapter tapi udah hampir 10 ribu kata! Aku emang gak bakat bikin cerita pendek (;-,-).**

 **Next chapter pasti aku tampilin kok. ^^**

 **Sekian dan RnR. :***


	4. Chapter 3

**Uke – Uke Ngenes**

* * *

 **C** **ast:**

Para Uke: Jinyoung, Chanyeol, Sandeul (mereka seumuran)

Para Seme: Gongchan, Kris, Baro

 **Support Cast:** Shinwoo, Siwon

* * *

 **###Happy reading###**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Kamu mau kemana dulu, sayang? Dua temen kamu itu gak ikut?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Enggak. Mereka masih ada kuliah sampe sore. Kita duluan aja." tukas Chanyeol.

Senyuman Kris melebar. Entah apa arti dibalik senyuman itu. Chanyeol tidak mau tau dan tidak ingin ambil pusing. Soalnya dia udah bisa nebak.

"Kalo gitu kita mampir dulu ke…"

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" seru Chanyeol kayak tukang parkir.

Kris bengong, "Apa sih? Kok setop?"

"Aku udah tau. Gak usah kamu lanjutin. Pasti kamu mau ngajak aku ke suatu tempat lagi kan?" todong Chanyeol dengan mata menyipit.

"Iya… aku emang mau ngajak kamu ke suatu tempat sih. Tapi Cuma ke supermarket dekat kos kamu. Kita mampir bentar beli titipan Mommy aku terus habis itu aku langsung anterin kamu." Jelas Kris nahan senyum geli. Pasti Chanyeol udah berpikiran yang bukan – bukan. Ya gimana mau gak berpikiran negative kalo yang ditemenin jalan Sang Don Juan ini?

"Ooo…" Chanyeol langsung melunak. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia melototin Kris lagi. Masih gak yakin, "Bener kan? Cuma ke supermarket aja? Habis itu kamu antar aku pulang kan?"

Kris manggut – manggut, "Iyalah, masa aku tinggalin sih? Biarpun supermarketnya deket dari rumah kamu, tetep aja aku gak akan biarin kamu jalan kaki."

Chanyeol ngurut kening, kadang – kadang Kris suka ngeselin kayak gini. Suka akting belagak pilon, "Kamu tau kan maksud aku bukan kayak gitu?"

"Terus apa dong?"

 _Masih akting aja!_ cibir Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol tarik napas, "Gak jadi." Tukasnya mengibaskan tangan, "Buruan yuk? Keburu sore nih. Aku udah ngantuk."

Kris terkekeh, "Ngantuk? Cepet banget. Jam segini udah ngantuk. Kamu jarang olahraga sih. Makanya cepet ngantuk."

Chanyeol melengos malas. Sebenarnya dia pengen sekali bilang: 'Olahraga? Sering kok. Bareng kamu di kasur.' Tapi gak jadi. Takut suasananya berubah awkward.

Dua orang ini emang sering melakukan hubungan seksual lebih banyak dari siapapun. Tapi kalo diluar dari itu ya… mereka biasa – biasa aja kayak pasangan normal pada umumnya. Selalu bertingkah seolah – olah tidak terjadi apa – apa dan mereka tidak pernah melakukan apa – apa. Bahkan membahas hal – hal yang berbau porno pun gak pernah sama sekali. Biasanya Kris yang akan marah dan bilang: 'Ini bukan tempatnya.' Lalu beberapa menit kemudian tau – tau Chanyeol sudah berakhir di ranjang dengan Kris. Semua sifat asli cowok itu langsung keluar semua. Imej bak pangerannya luntur seketika, digantikan imej binatang buas yang haus darah. Oke, agak lebay memang tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kenyataan yang bikin Chanyeol sering frustasi sendiri.

Bukannya Chanyeol gak punya kekuatan sama sekali untuk nolak sih. Enggak. Dia gak secemen itu. Bahkan dia udah seringkali menunjukkan tanda – tanda penolakan. Tapi dasar si Kris nya aja yang batu. Gak bisa di kasih tau. Disuruh menjalani terapi jawabannya nanti – nanti melulu. Chanyeol sampai gak abis pikir. Kok ada ya orang yang betah hidup dengan nafsu seksual sebesar itu? Apa gak capek?

Yaiyalah! Mana Kris capek sih? Kan Chanyeol korbannya. Ya Chanyeol yang capeklah. Gak Cuma capek fisik. Tapi capek batin juga. Pokoknya capek semua deh! Kris nya mah… enak – enak aja. Dia sih tiap hari 'Tariiik, maaang!'. Kagak pernah ada capeknya. Entah Kris itu manusia dari planet mana. Chanyeol sih curiganya dia jelmaan alien gitu… eh, kenapa dia jadi ketularan Baro, sih?!

"Sayang? Kamu kenapa sih kok diem? Sakit gigi ya? Apa kita perlu ke dokter gigi dulu?"

Ini nih yang bikin Chanyeol luluh. Kris itu perhatiannya banget – banget. Siapa coba yang berani sebel sama cowok sebaik dan sesempurna Kris? Oke. Kris sempurna jika hasrat seksualnya gak dihitung.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Dalam hati geli sendiri. Dia gak bersuara dikit aja orang – orang udah memvonis dia yang aneh – aneh, yang ambeyen lah, yang sakit gigi lah. Susah banget sih jadi happy virus.

"Gak usah, hyung. Aku cuma sariawan aja kok." Chanyeol bohong.

"Sariawan? Kamu kebanyakan ketawa sih."

Chanyeol memutar bola mata keki, "Orang diem salah, kebanyakan ketawa juga salah. Maunya apa sih?"

Kris mengusap kepala Chanyeol, "Becanda. Gitu aja marah. Ya udah, kalo gitu ntar aku beliin obat sekalian ya? Kali aja di minimarket ada."

Kris… kamu kok baik banget sih? Chanyeol jadi merasa serbasalah kalo mau nolak dia. Chanyeol sayang banget sama cowok ini. Sampai – sampai dia rela ngebuang semua logikanya jauh – jauh kalo udah berhadapan sama Kris. Bener kata orang. Apapun yang menyangkut soal Kris selalu membuat Chanyeol mengalami lumpuh otak. Dia jadi bego banget.

Chanyeol buru – buru menggeleng, "Engg… gak usah, hyung. Gak apa – apa. Kalo sariawan mah tinggal minum air banyak – banyak aja pasti sembuh."

Kris geleng – geleng kepala nahan tawa, "Minum air banyak – banyak? Apa gak kembung tuh? Pantes aja perut kamu rada buncit. Ternyata isinya aer semua toh." Ledek Kris.

Ih wow… sekarang Kris mulai pinter menghina Chanyeol. Ketularan Sandeul nih kayaknya. Liat aja gaya – gaya ngeledeknya mirip Sandeul banget, kan?

"Iyaa yang perutnya seksi." Tukas Chanyeol sebel.

Kris ngekek, "Iya dong. Gak percaya? Nih buktinya." Kris tiba – tiba narik tangan Chanyeol dan menempelkannya di perutnya, tapi Chanyeol cepet – cepet narik tangannya. Salah tingkah.

"Gak usah. Makasih banyak. Udah sering liat!" Cibirnya. Sok – sok enggak butuh padahal mukanya merah delima.

Kris tertawa tanpa suara sambil mengusap lembut kepala Chanyeol.

"Eh… eh, hyung. Itu kan supermarketnya? Bukannya tadi mau mampir dulu?" Seru Chanyeol sambil nunjuk – nunjuk ke belakang.

"Oh iya. Jadi kelewat deh. Gara – gara kamu nih!" Kris langsung putar balik.

Chanyeol mendengus jengkel, "Iya deh emang aku yang salah. Salahin aja aku terus. Aku memang selalu salah." Chanyeol jadi mellow kayak lagunya Geisha.

Kris tertawa. Gak ada yang bisa bikin dia tertawa sesering ini selain hewan peliha…eh, pacarnya ini.

Mobil berhenti di area parkiran supermarket, "Karena aku cuma bentar jadi kamu di mobil aja ya? Tapi AC nya aku matiin. Gak apa – apa kan?"

Kris ini emang sengaja atau ngeledek sih? Nyuruh dia di mobil tapi AC nya dia matiin. Mau manggang Chanyeol dalem mobil apa? Mana cuaca hari ini lagi panas – panasnya.

"Hyung, ini tuh mobil, bukan sauna. Aku tau aku emang agak gemukan akhir – akhir ini, tapi gak perlu sejahat itu kali." Ucapnya sadis. Dia suka tiba – tiba sensi apalagi kalo orang – orang mulai nyinggung soal badannya. Salahkan Jinyoung yang udah bikin program dietnya Chanyeol gatot alias gagal total. Ya gimana gak gagal kalo tiap hari dia disuguhin masakan yang enak – enak terus?

Kris manggut – manggut sok mikir, "Oh, kamu sadar juga toh akhirnya? Baguslah."

Sial!

.

.

.

.

Sandeul cemas akut. Masalahnya ini udah sejam lamanya kelas berjalan dan Jinyoung gak balik – balik juga. Tuh anak gak kenapa – napa kan? Pikiran Sandeul mulai melantur, yang tiba – tiba Jinyoung dicegat di tengah jalanlah terus di giring ke toilet buat digebukin rame – rame, atau dia kena sambit kapak nyasar pas lagi enak – enakan jalan, atau dia tiba – tiba ikut dipentungin dikira anak Pertanian… ARGGHH STOP! Sandeul mulai gila.

"Pak!" Sandeul angkat tangan.

Pak Siwon, dosen mata kuliah Bisnis Internasional berbalik dari papan tulis, "Iya, silahkan. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Belum sempat Sandeul buka mulut ketika dari luar kedengaran suara gaduh orang ribut, suara teriakan dan suara pecahan kaca. Entah kaca apa yang pecah.

Gileee! Ini apa urusannya mereka pada perang disini?! Yang punya masalah siapa yang dilemparin siapa?! Wahhh sarap tuh semua. Gini nih kalo udah berurusan sama Fakultas Macan Buas itu. Satu yang berulah, merembetnya kemana – mana. Ujung – ujungnya nanti semua pada ikut turun tangan. Eh, gak semua sih. Sastra, Farmasi, Kesehatan Masyarakat, dan Kedokteran tetep adem ayem aja.

Peserta perkuliahan pada panik dan mulai ngemas – ngemasin buku. Siap – siap mau cabut. Pak Siwon ikutan panik. Panik karena mahasiswanya pada mau kabur dari kelas ninggalin dia. Pak Siwon teriak – teriak mencoba menenangkan tapi gak ada satupun yang ngegubris.

"Jika kalian berani meninggalkan kelas, saya akan memastikan kalian semua dapat nilai E pada ujian nanti!" ancamnya. Tapi sekali lagi omongannya cuma dianggap angin lewat.

Bodo amat. Mending error deh daripada kepala bocor. Masih ada tahun depan. Masalahnya nyawa nih taruhannya!

Sandeul yang duluan bereaksi. Dia yang pertama ngacir keluar kelas. Berlari melewati Pak Siwon yang lagi berbusa – busa di depan kelas.

Dia musti segera nyari Jinyoung. Mudah – mudahan aja tuh bocah kagak kenapa – napa.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung nangis sesenggukan di toilet. Dia sengaja sembunyi di toilet teknik biar aman. Soalnya tadi waktu dia jalan tiba – tiba ada sekerumunan orang lari – lari bawa – bawa pentungan di depannya. Dengan tampang horror dia langsung lari puter arah dan taraaa…! Disinilah dia sekarang, terjebak di toilet.

Oke, yang bikin Jinyoung nangis sebenernya bukan karena tadi dia nyaris tewas diamuk massa sih. Tapi gara – gara siapa lagi kalo bukan pacar 'paling pengertian sedunia' nya, Gong Chansik?

Jinyoung gak tau udah berapa lama dia nangis. Ada sejam lebih mungkin. Saking lamanya dia sampai ngabisin satu gulung tissue toilet. Mukanya jadi kayak orang yang habis dientup tawon. Matanya bengkak, hidungnya bengkak, bibirnya bengkak… eh, bibirnya enggak, ding!

Pokoknya dia lagi kacau banget hari ini. Habis gimana gak kesel coba kalo hari jadian yang semestinya bisa dia nikmati berdua pacar gagal total gara – gara cowok sok sibuk itu lebih memilih gunung daripada dirinya. Masa momen paling spesial dalam hidupnya harus dia lewatkan dengan membusuk lagi di rumah sementara cowoknya ada di luar sana pacaran sama gunung? Mana Jinyoung udah terlanjur cinta mati sama namja itu. Padahal ciuman aja belum pernah. Entah apa yang bikin Jinyoung merasa begitu terikat sama namja itu.

Iya, Gongchan itu pacar pertamanya Jinyoung. Dan dari sekian banyaknya cowok yang berusaha ngedekatin Jinyoung, cuma Gongchan yang berhasil bikin dia klepek – klepek setengah mati sampai patah hati akut kayak gini. Padahal kalo boleh jujur, banyak juga dulu cowok – cowok yang lebih keren dari Gongchan yang nembak dia. Kok dia malah tergila – gila sama Gongchan sih? Semoga bukan karena pelet. Amin.

Karena capek nangis, akhirnya dia berhenti juga. Malah Jinyoung merasa ngantuk banget sekarang. Matanya seperti dipasangi beban seberat satu ton. Beratnya bukan main.

Duh, lama – lama gerah juga ya. Jinyoung kipas – kipas kepanasan. Keluar aja deh!

Namja cantik itupun nongol dari salah satu bilik toilet yang letaknya paling ujung. Pas balik badan mau nutup pintu bilik, dia mendengar ada suara derit pintu terbuka di belakangnya. Begitu noleh ada dua cowok bertampang nyeremin masuk sambil bawa pentungan. Yang satu pake iket kepala yang satu rambutnya gondrong dan dikuncir ke belakang.

Alamaaakk! Ngapain mereka masuk sini sih?! Mampus! Ngumpet lagi ah…

"Tunggu!" Jinyoung kalah cepet, karena salah seorang dari namja itu kini tengah menahan pundaknya.

Mampusmampusmampus. Mana dia gak tau bela diri lagi. Dia juga cuma bisa dua jurus. Jurus langkah seribu dan jurus lari secepat kilat.

"Mau kemana lo?"

Jinyoung gak berani noleh sama sekali, "Mm…mau anu…eh, mau pipis… iya, mau pipis." Jawabnya gemetaran sampai salah ngomong saking takutnya.

"Apa lo bilang?! Mau anu?!" seru si cowok iket kepala sambil muter badan Jinyoung hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan dua orang itu.

"Enggak kak, maksud saya tadi saya mau pipis. Sumpah! Mau pipis! Beneran! Pipis deh eh…. maksud saya, Piss deh! Suer!" Jinyoung keder bukan main. Seluruh badannya gemetaran di bawah tatapan mengintimidasi dua cowok ini. Tampangnya jadi sepucat vampir kurang gizi.

Cowok iket kepala itu mencengkram kerah baju Jinyoung kuat – kuat lalu membenturkan punggungnya keras – keras ke pintu bilik, membuat Jinyoung tersentak dan memekik kesakitan.

"Eh, lo jangan banyak bacot ya? Lu anak teknik kan? Ayo ngaku?!"

Jinyoung menggeleng kencang sekali sampai poninya terbang kemana – mana, "Bu…bukan, kak! Bukan! Saya bukan anak teknik. Beneran! Saya anak ekonomi. Sumpah!"

"Ah, pake ngebohong lagi! Lu ngapain anak ekonomi nyasar kesini?!" Bentak si cowok gondrong ikut bersuara.

"Saya beneran anak ekonomi, kok! Ini ada buktinya di kartu mahasiswa saya." Tangan gemetar Jinyoung mencoba merogoh – rogoh sakunya, mau ngeluarin dompet tapi… GREP! Dengan sigap tangan kekar si cowok iket kepala itu menyambar tangan Jinyoung dan mengunci keduanya di atas kepala Jinyoung.

"Gak perlu! Gue gak butuh kartu mahasiswa." Tukasnya dingin sambil mendekatkan wajah. Saking dekatnya Jinyoung bisa mencium aroma alcohol dan rokok yang sangat kuat dari mulut cowok ini. Dia refleks nahan napas sambil buang muka.

"Tapi, bro… kalau dilihat – lihat lagi nih bocah kayaknya emang bukan anak teknik deh. Lihat aja tuh tampangnya. Banci banget!" ledek si cowok gondrong dengan ekspresi merendahkan.

"Iya, lu bener juga ya. Kalau diperhatikan lagi, tampangnya lebih kayak… cewek. Eh, lu itu cowok apa cewek sih sebenernya?!"

Jinyoung gelagapan a-i-u-e-o ditanyain jenis kelaminnya.

"Co… cowok, kak."

"Jawab gitu aja pake mikir lama banget!"

"Eh bro, daripada lama – lama gimana kalo kita liat buktinya aja langsung?" Usul si gondrong dengan seringai mesum.

Si cowok iket kepala mengangguk senang, "Setuju banget."

Jinyoung nelen ludah. Perasaannya gak enak. Tunggu dulu… bukti itu maksudnya…

"Buka celananya, bro! Kalau perlu kita arak dia keliling kampus dalam keadaan bugil!"

WHAT?!

"Tapi sebelum diarak, gimana kalau kita sedikit 'bermain – main' dulu?"

NOOOOO!

"Enggaaak! Nggak mau! Lepasin! Fuck! Kalian cowok jahanam! Brengsek! Gue laporin ke polisi! Toloonggg!" Jinyoung meronta – ronta seperti orang kesetanan saat dua cowok itu berusaha membuka ikat pinggangnya dan morotin celananya.

"Pegangin tangannya, bro! Susah nih anak memberontak!" perintah si cowok iket kepala.

"Heh! Percuma aja lo teriak. Semua temen lo udah kami pancing keluar. Jadi lo teriak sampai mampus juga gak bakal ada yang denger!" ketus si cowok gondrong sambil menahan kuat – kuat tangan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung gak peduli, teriakannya malah makin kenceng, "TOLOONGGGG!"

BUKK!

BAKKK!

Dua namja biadab itu terkapar mengenaskan di lantai. Rupanya mereka kena gebuk di bagian belakang kepala. Pantes aja langsung pada tewas.

Jinyoung langsung terpana begitu melihat siapa sosok penyelamatnya, "Channie…?"

Gongchan yang tiba – tiba nongol dengan peluh bercucuran dan kaos oblong yang agak basah di bagian atas jadi terlihat ganteng banget di mata Jinyoung.

Oh~ pahlawanku!

"Kamu gak apa – apa kan, sayang?" Gongchan mendekat dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Jinyoung langsung menghambur ke pelukan Gongchan. Seolah – olah lupa kalo dia baru aja ngabisin tissue toilet gara – gara cowok ini.

"Kamu baik – baik aja, kan?" Tanya Gongchan sembari mengusap – usap kepala Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mengangguk di dalam pelukan erat Gongchan. Dia bisa merasakan debaran jantung Gongchan bergemuruh di wajahnya.

Gongchan tersenyum lega dan… Chu~

Gongchan menciumnya. Diulang sekali lagi. GONGCHAN MENCIUMNYA. Tepat… di bibir!

Huwaaa! Jinyoung sebenernya pengen banget loncat – loncat histeris tapi dia terlalu sibuk membalas lumatan – lumatan yang diberikan oleh bibir namja yang sudah lama dia nanti – nantikan ini. Akhirnya impiannya terkabul juga. Ciuman pertamanya dengan Gongchan akhirnya terkabul.

"Berarti kamu udah maafin aku kan?" Tanya Gongchan dengan tatapan syahdu dan senyum yang ganteng banget. Duh… udah dicium gitu dia bisa apa lagi sih selain ngangguk?

Senyum Gongchan melebar.

"Kamu pulang aja ya? Suasana kampus lagi chaos banget. Sekarang Mipa, Kehutanan sama Sospol juga mulai gabung. Aku gak pengen kamu kenapa – napa lagi. Terlalu beresiko ngebiarin kamu tetap disini." tukas Gongchan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Terus kamu sendiri gimana?" Tanya Jinyoung cemas kuadrat.

"Aku gak bisa, sayang. Aku harus ngebantuin temen – temen aku. Tenang aja kok. Diluar udah ada Baro, Sandeul sama Shinwoo. Kamu pulang sama mereka ya? Entar aku nyusul kalo urusan disini udah kelar."

Jinyoung gigit bibir gelisah, masih ragu – ragu, "Ta…tapi aku gak pengen kamu kenapa – napa…"

Chu~! Gongchan menciumnya lagi. Asik, asik! Kali ini dia pengen goyang ngebor, goyang itik, goyang patah – patah, goyang gergaji, goyang dumang pokoknya goyang apapun saking senengnya.

"Tenang aja. Aku gak akan kenapa – napa."

"Janji?"

Gongchan mengangguk mantab, "Janji."

.

.

.

.

"Kamu ngapain sih ikut turun?" Tanya Chanyeol sebal.

Kris pasang senyum tak berdosa, "Lho? Emangnya kenapa kalo aku ikut turun? Aku bisa bantuin kamu bikin spaghettinya kan?"

"Tapi tadi kamu kan bilangnya cuma mau nganterin aku aja terus balik." Chanyeol masih gak terima.

"Well… rencana berubah." Tukas Kris seenak udelnya.

Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas. Ya ampun!

"Lagian kamu kan gak bisa masak? Entar bukan jadi spaghetti malah jadi udon pelancar B.A.B kan gak lucu." Ledek Kris.

"Iya, Kris. Hina aja terus." Chanyeol ngambek dan buru – buru masuk rumah. Kris cepet – cepet ngekor di belakangnya sebelum Chanyeol berhasil ngunciin dia diluar.

Jadi ceritanya si Chanyeol ini mau masakin spaghetti sebagai ganti permintaan maaf karena udah ngisengin Jinyoung tadi pagi. Dengan harapan kalo disogok pake makanan, namja itu akan luluh dan berhenti ngambek padanya.

"Lagipula aku ini lumayan jago lho kalo soal masak – memasak. Jadi kalo cuma bikin spaghetti, cetek lah!" Ucap Kris dengan dagu terangkat bangga.

Tarik napas, buang, tarik napas, buang…

"Terserah kamu deh." Chanyeol yang lagi malas berdebat langsung balik badan menuju dapur. Kalo naga hidung belang ini diladeni, gak bakal ada habisnya.

Senyum Kris melebar. Dia pun ikut ngekorin Chanyeol ke dapur.

Kris meluk pinggang Chanyeol yang lagi berdiri di depan wastafel, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata muak, "Hyung kalo mau bantuin tuh sana! Potongin sosis noh!" Chanyeol nunjuk ke meja.

"Gak mau sosis yang itu, mau sosis yang lain."

"Yaelahh, aku gak beli sosis yang lain. Adanya yang rasa sapi doang." Chanyeol gak ngeh.

Kris manggut – manggut kayak beo, "Oh, gitu? Sayangnya sosis yang aku mau gak ada yang jual di toko." Kris masih maen teka – teki.

"Lho? Emangnya kamu mau sosis rasa apa? Kok sampai gak ada yang jual?" Chanyeol masih gak konek.

"Iya, soalnya aku mau sosis rasa Park Chanyeol."

GUBRAK!

Chanyeol ngambil pisau, "Sini gue potong sosis lo. Kayaknya enak untuk campuran spaghetti."

Kris ngakak.

"Ayolaah sayang… bentar aja. Aku janji akan melakukannya dengan cepat. Lalu kita bisa lanjut masak setelah itu."

Nah, mulai nih terbuka kedoknya.

"No way!" tolak Chanyeol mentah – mentah. Dia kembali menghadap ke wastafel, nyuci talenan.

"Bentar aja. Ya? Sepuluh menit aja deh. Please?" pinta Kris memohon – mohon. Tapi Chanyeol udah biasa. Udah gak mempan.

"Minggir! Sebelum burung lo gue jual di pasar burung!"

Bukannya takut Kris malah ngakak. Masa burungnya Kris mau dijual di pasar burung? Emang siapa yang mau beli?

"Yeollie sayang…?" fuuuhh… Kris melancarkan jurus tiupan pembangkit hasrat di tengkuk Chanyeol. Tau disitulah titik kelemahannya.

Pertahanan Chanyeol mulai luntur sepertinya. Dia mulai mengerang, niatnya sih mau nunjukin kalo dia jengkel, tapi malah terdengar manja dan menggoda.

"Ayo dong sayaang. Bentaaar aja." desisnya dengan nada berat yang seduktif.

"Krishhh… gelii…" Chanyeol gak tau musti marah atau merasa horny karena Kris menjilati tengkuknya secara sensual lalu menghujaninya dengan ciuman.

Kris tidak juga berhenti. Mulut 'usilnya' berpindah menggigiti dan menjilati telinga kanan Chanyeol.

"Hyung!"

Dasar si Kris kepala batu, dia malah meraih Chanyeol dalam pelukannya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Kris segera mendaratkan ciuman di bibir pink Chanyeol. Awalnya lembut dan hanya lumatan – lumatan kecil penuh perasaan. Namun lumatan kecil itu berubah menjadi ciuman beringas yang penuh nafsu saat lidah Kris menelusup masuk ke dalam gua hangat milik Chanyeol. Apalagi ciuman kali ini keduanya mendominasi. Sementara lidah mereka sibuk bergulat, bibir mereka juga sibuk melumat, menggigit, dan menyesap satu sama lain. Chanyeol yang awalnya ogah – ogahan kini terlihat sangat menikmati. Dia sampai melenguh dan mendesah berkali – kali. Kedua tangannya juga bergerak melingkari leher Kris.

Ada sisa saliva Chanyeol yang mengikut saat Kris menarik bibirnya menjauh. Kris menjilati saliva di bibirnya ala serigala lapar.

"Mau tahu apa yang paling kusukai di dunia ini selain dirimu?"

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Meskipun dia udah bisa nebak jawabannya.

"Bibirmu." Kris kembali menautkan bibirnya hingga sekali lagi terciptalah ciuman erotis itu. Saking menikmatinya, cengkraman tangan Chanyeol di surai Kris semakin menguat. Bukan Kris namanya jika ia sudah puas hanya dengan ini, buktinya sekarang dia mengangkat dua kaki jenjang Chanyeol hingga keduanya melingkar di pinggang Kris. Kemudian dia mengangkat dan mendudukkan Chanyeol di pinggiran wastafel.

"Hyung, nanti celanaku basah." protes Chanyeol merengek manja dengan suara bapak – bapaknya. Somehow itu malah terdengar seksi di telinga Kris. Mana kata – katanya ambigu banget lagi. Bikin Kris makin bergairah.

"Maka akan kubuat lebih 'basah' lagi." Gumam Kris lalu kembali melanjutkan acara mengulum, mengisap, dan melumat bibir ranum Chanyeol dengan penuh hasrat birahi.

"Enghhh… Kriss…" Chanyeol melenguh di dalam lumatan – lumatan nonstop bibir Kris. Karena sudah biasa, Chanyeol tidak merasa sesak atau kehabisan napas seperti saat pertama kali Kris menyerang bibirnya. Sekarang dia malah menggeliat menikmati. Dan Chanyeol juga bisa mengimbanginya. Inilah yang Kris sukai dari Chanyeol. Namja ini emang tiada duanya.

Kris kembali melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap dalam – dalam dua mata onyx di depannya.

"Mau tahu hal selanjutnya yang paling kusukai darimu?"

Chanyeol pura – pura mikir dengan senyum jahil, "Wajah tampanku?"

Kris menggeleng.

Seringai Chanyeol melebar, "Bokong seksiku?"

Kris pasang muka om – om doyan janda kembang, "Holemu."

"Eh… eh… tunggu! Hyungg! Tungguuu!" pekik Chanyeol panik saat tangan besar Kris berusaha morotin celananya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Kris tidak sabar.

"Jangan disini! Nanti kalo yang lain pulang gimana?" Chanyeol mendengus jengkel.

"Ya gak apa – apa kalo yang lain pulang. Lebih rame lebih seru." Ucap Kris ngaco.

Chanyeol cengo, "Eh sarap, apanya lebih rame lebih seru? Gak ah! Gak mau!" tolaknya.

"Tenang aja. Gak akan ada yang pulang dalam waktu dekat ini." Ucap Kris pede, "Lagipula…" SRET! Kris berhasil menyingkirkan celana Chanyeol, "Aku sudah tidak tahan."

"KRIS!" pekik Chanyeol menggelegar. Si Kris ini beneran minta ditampol. Dikasih tau ngeyel. Pokoknya kalo udah Kris yang dihadapi: NO is YES.

Kris tertawa renyah, kemudian memajukan wajahnya hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, "Well then… I guess it 'yes'." Tuh, kan.

"Eits…! Berani sentuh? Gue hajar!" Ancam Chanyeol menghentikan tangan Kris yang udah mau mendarat di selangkangannya. Kedua tangannya terangkat membentuk kepalan tinju.

"Emangnya kamu berani ngehajar aku setelah aku lakuin ini?"

"Ahhhh…Krishh…stop…!" Jerit Chanyeol setengah mendesah karena tangan Kris bermain – main di testisnya.

"Masih berani ngehajar aku?" Tanya Kris dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Gue goreng burung lo… ahh…." Tangan kanan Kris makin gencar mengocok penis, sementara tangan kirinya ikut aktif memeras testis Chanyeol.

Kris berusaha menahan tawa,"Digoreng? Boleh. Asal kamu yang makan ya."

"Lo menjijikkan! Amit – amit!" umpat Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah.

"Tapi lo suka kan?" Ungkap Kris dengan senyum pede dan SRET! Dia berhasil menyingkirkan penutup terakhir Chanyeol. Kris melemparnya kebelakang. Sebodo amat tuh 'kain' abu – abu mendarat di mana.

Kris menjilati mulutnya barbar melihat penis besar dihadapannya berdiri tegak dengan precum yang menetesi ujungnya. Yummy!

Tangan Kris kembali mengocok batang kemaluan Chanyeol dengan tempo lebih cepat. Membuat si empunya tersentak ke belakang dan mendesah panjang.

"Ssshhh….Krisshhh ahhh…"

Oh shit! Melihat Chanyeol menggeliat hot begitu, dengan kaki ngangkang, wajah yang memerah, peluh di wajah, dada yang membusung, dan hole berkedut – kedut minta dimasuki, membuat Kris tidak mampu menahan ereksi di selangkangannya lebih lama lagi. Celana jeansnya semakin sesak dan menghimpit.

Kris bersiul panjang sambil melepaskan kaitan ikat pinggangnya dan menarik turun resletingnya.

"Enough for playing. It's showtime."

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan wajah memelas, nyaris mewek, "Hyung… aku tidak mau jalan kayak orang ambeyen lagi."

"Jangan salahkan aku, holemu yang memanggil – manggil namaku daritadi." Tukas Kris yang kini berhasil menarik turun celananya, "Lagipula aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan." Sekarang Kris berhasil menyingkirkan celana dalamnya hingga mengekspos penis menggiurkan yang tak kalah besar. Penis itu mengacung tegak dan siap menyerang.

"Hyungg…" Chanyeol beneran mewek sekarang.

Kris malah membuka kaki Chanyeol lebih lebar lagi, "Tenang aja, sayang." Kris sudah memposisikan dirinya di depan Chanyeol sekarang. Penisnya sudah siap menerobos masuk hole pink Chanyeol.

"Are you ready?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Satu…"

Chanyeol menggeleng kencang sekali.

"Tiga!"

Penis Kris perlahan memasuki hole sempit Chanyeol, sementara kedua kaki Chanyeol ia kaitkan di pinggangnya. Meskipun sudah sering melakukannya, tapi tak ayal Chanyeol harus menggigit bibir menahan nyeri dan panas di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Sakit…" cicit Chanyeol dengan bibir mempout.

Kris rupanya cukup pengertian dengan meraih dagu Chanyeol dan mendaratkan ciuman pengalih rasa sakit di bibir namja itu. Lumatan – lumatan Kris setidaknya sanggup membuat Chanyeol menikmati dan lupa akan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya, bahkan saat Kris memaju – mundurkan pinggangnya dengan tempo teratur dan pelan.

"Mmhh mhhh..." desah Chanyeol dengan kedua mata terpejam merasa keenakan, sementara kedua tangannya mencengkram surai pirang Kris. Chanyeol tidak merasa nyeri lagi, dia malah ketagihan "Krisshhh… terussh ahh… lebih cepat~" gumamnya dengan nada manja di bibir Kris.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Chanyeol ragu, "Yakin? Bukannya kamu gak mau jalan kayak orang ambeyen?"

Chanyeol mendengus jengkel, "Cepat lakukan. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Tegasnya penuh penekanan.

Kris angkat bahu, "Oke. Kamu yang minta."

Kris memaju – mundurkan tubuhnya dengan lebih cepat, hingga penisnya kini menghantam prostate Chanyeol lebih keras, membuat namja tinggi itu menggeliat nikmat dengan kepala yang mendongak keatas merasakan sensasi hentakan penis Kris.

"Ahhh… terushhh…"

Kris semakin excited, penisnya menabrak prostat Chanyeol tanpa ampun. Persetan dengan ambeyen, Chanyeol hanya ingin menuntaskan ini lebih cepat lalu kembali pada niat awalnya, memasak spaghetti.

"Mhhh ahhhhh!" Jerit Chanyeol semakin membenamkan jari – jarinya di punggung Kris.

Kris membungkam mulut histeris Chanyeol dengan ciuman penuh nafsu lagi, tangannya yang nemplok di paha Chanyeol kini mengocok batang kemaluan namja itu dengan sangat cepat, membuat Chanyeol menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan dengan suara erangan seksi. Sekarang Chanyeol merasa dirinya terbang ke langit ke tujuh bareng Naga akrobatis.

"Shit! Why are you so tight? It's fucking amazing." Gumam Kris merasakan hole Chanyeol semakin menghimpit penisnya.

Dada Kris kena keplak, "Lu ngemeng apa sih? Banyak bacot!" keluh Chanyeol. Nilai bahasa inggrisnya emang pas – pasan.

Kris tertawa tanpa suara, lalu kembali memaju – mundurkan penisnya dengan kecepatan penuh, membuat desahan dan erangan Chanyeol menggema di seluruh penjuru.

"Nghhh ahhhh~" Badan Chanyeol ikut tersentak dengan kepala yang mendongak keatas, mulutnya meraup oksigen dengan lapar, napasnya naik turun seperti orang yang habis lomba lari dengan kuda, "Ahhh terussh sayangg~" desah Chanyeol dengan suara bass yang mendayu seksi saat Kris kembali menggenggam kuat batangannya dan mengocoknya naik turun dengan tempo cepat.

Kris kembali meraup bibir atas dan bawah Chanyeol dan mengulumnya secara brutal, membuat bibirnya semakin memerah dan agak bengkak dengan sisa saliva yang menetes di ujung bibirnya. Sementara ia sedikit menggerakkan batangannya maju mundur di hole Chanyeol yang semakin mengetat dan menjepit penisnya. Kris melenguh pelan menikmati sensai remasan hole Chanyeol.

Tiba – tiba Chanyeol merasakan perutnya melilit dan penisnya berkedut – kedut seperti hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu, "H-hyungg… a-aku akann… ahhh…." Cairan putih menyembur keluar dari penis Chanyeol saat ia berhasil mencapai klimaks. Kris juga tidak mau kalah, ia memenuhi hole Chanyeol dengan spermanya, membuat namja itu mendesah panjang merasakan sensasi hangat di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Chanyeol kembali bernapas lega saat Kris mengeluarkan batangannya.

"Minggir!" Chanyeol perlahan menjejakkan kakinya dengan hati – hati di lantai.

Kris melangkah mundur dan kembali mengenakan celananya.

"Gue benci elo, angry bird porno! Gara – gara elo gue harus mandi lagi. Buang – buang waktu aja!" umpat Chanyeol sambil memunguti celananya lalu berjalan ngangkang menuju kamar.

Kris malah ngetawain. Kurang asem! "Kamu kenapa sayang kok jalannya gitu? Mau digendong?" Tanya Kris sok polos, padahal jelas – jelas dia penyebabnya.

"I HATE YOU MANY MANY MORE, KRIS!" teriak Chanyeol dari dalam kamar.

Tawa Kris makin keras, "I LOVE YOU TOO."

.

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Jinyoung dan Sandeul tiba di kosan. Jinyoung dibonceng Shinwoo sedangkan Sandeul dibonceng Baro.

"Lho, ini kan mobilnya Kris hyung?" Jinyoung mengenali mobil hitam yang terparkir di garasi mereka.

"Wah iya, berarti Chanyeol udah nyampe duluan nih." Tukas Sandeul ikut memperhatikan mobil itu.

"Semoga aja mereka gak bikin yang aneh – aneh di ruang tamu." Harap Jinyoung, mengingat dua minggu lalu pas mereka tiba di rumah langsung di sambut dengan pemandangan Kris dan Chanyeol yang lagi maen 'kuda – kudaan' di ruang tamu. Jinyoung trauma sepertinya. Trauma dalam artian malamnya dia langsung sabunan sambil ngebayangin hal yang sama dengan Gongchan.

Sandeul ngakak, "Bosen kali di ruang tamu, di dapur kayaknya lebih seru." Tukas Sandeul yang kayaknya ada bakat jadi peramal.

Mata Jinyoung melotot horror, "Di dapur?! Tidaak! Mereka gak boleh melakukannya di dapurku yang berharga!" Dumel Jinyoung cemas kuadrat sambil buru – buru nyelonong masuk.

Sandeul terkekeh pelan sambil mengamit lengan Baro, "Masuk yuk."

Baro mengangguk. Sementara Shinwoo mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kami pul..." Seruan Sandeul dan Jinyoung terhenti di udara saat mereka mencium aroma enak nan menggiurkan dari arah dapur.

Sandeul mengernyit bingung, "Siapa yang masak sih?"

Jinyoung makin cemas, dia gak mau kedua temannya ini bikin kekacauan di dapur kesayangannya.

"Chanyeol!" desisnya sambil melangkah cepat menuju dapur.

"Hai, hai. Kalian pulang juga akhirnya." Sapa Chanyeol yang lagi menata piring – piring berisi spaghetti di atas meja. Kris ikut bantuin nyusun sendok sama garpu, "Eh, ada Baro sama Shinwoo, ya? Untung aja tadi kita udah masak banyak." Tukas Chanyeol sambil melirik Kris. Kris tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut kepala Chanyeol.

Sandeul sama Jinyoung masih mematung di depan meja. Takjub. Gak nyangka.

Baro yang duluan bereaksi, "Cihuy! Spagetti nih. Tau banget gue lagi pengen makanan itali."

"JANGAANN!" tahan Jinyoung dan Sandeul serentak.

Baro terlonjak sambil ngurut dada, "Apasih?! Ngaget – ngagetin aja!"

"Jangan dimakan, nanti kamu mencret – mencret!" Larang Sandeul.

"Iya, Chanyeol kan makhluk yang paling gak tau masak sedunia. Masak aer aja gosong!" Yang ini Jinyoung.

Chanyeol langsung patah hati, niatnya baik malah diledekin, "Kris…lihat itu, mereka jahat. Mereka menghina aku lagi." Chanyeol narik – narik lengan baju Kris dengan tampang siap mewek. Persis bocah lima tahun yang ngelapor ke emaknya.

Kris mesam – mesem kalem, "Asal kalian tau, Chanyeol udah susah payah bikin ini sebagai permintaan maafnya ke elo. Hargai dong."

"Permintaan maaf ke gue?" Tanya Jinyoung menunjuk diri sendiri. Kemudian melirik ke Chanyeol, "Beneran nih, Yeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Tapi mukanya masih cemberut.

"Iya, Chanyeol si manusia pemalas yang cuma tau ngabis – ngabisin lauk ini rela belajar bikin spaghetti demi elo. Harusnya elo seneng." Ucap Kris malah semakin menistakan Chanyeol.

"Kris, kalau ngebelain ya ngebelain aja, gak usah ikutan menghina. Dasar bintang iklan obat panu!" Balas Chanyeol menyipitkan mata dendam.

Keempat namja dihadapannya tertawa – tawa.

"Makan ah. Laper gue." Tanpa permisi Shinwoo langsung narik kursi dan duduk, "Lagian kalo dilihat dari bentuknya keliatannya gak berbahaya. Siapa tau rasanya lebih enak dari bikinan elo." Ucapnya sambil melirik Jinyoung dengan senyum meledek. Jinyoung melengos keki.

Baro ikut bergabung di meja makan, "Sebodo amat soal rasa. Yang penting isi tenaga dulu sebelum beraksi lagi."

"Lo habis ngehajar lima orang?! Demi apa?" Tanya Chanyeol kaget.

Kris duduk di sebelah Chanyeol sambil menatap Baro penasaran. Maklum. Mereka pulang duluan sebelum kampus berubah jadi arena perang. Jadi pada ketinggalan berita.

"Lo semua pada gak tau? Perang pecah hari ini, bro. Gila! Pokoknya perang besar – besaran kayak dua tahun lalu. Karena sospol udah turun, tinggal nunggu waktu sampai Hukum dan Ekonomi ikut bertindak." Tukas Baro berapi – api. Maklum, dia anak lembaga, jadi update soal yang begituan.

Chanyeol manggut – manggut. Oh iya, bentrok yang diceritain Baekhyun tadi. Dia baru inget.

Kris menggeleng sambil berdecak, "Apa untungnya sih? Cuma buang – buang tenaga." Tukasnya skeptis. Kris emang malas berurusan dengan hal – hal macam itu. Menurutnya terlalu kekanakan dan primitif di jaman serba gadget ini. Persetan solidaritas, jika itu digunakan untuk hal yang salah. Buat apa diikuti? Begitu prinsip seorang Kris Wu. Makanya waktu salah seorang temannya mencalonkan dirinya menjadi salah satu ketua divisi di BEM nya, dia menolak. Soalnya pemikirannya agak – agak tidak kompak dengan doktrin – doktrin yang ada di himpunan.

"Sayang sekali Gongchan lagi gak ada disini, kalo dia ada, lo bisa nanya langsung sama dia, bro." Ucap Baro kemudian melirik Jinyoung dengan senyum jahil, "Dia kan calon ketua himpunan sipil berikutnya."

Jinyoung melongo shock, garpunya yang udah setengah jalan menuju mulut terhenti di tengah – tengah, "Gongchan nyalonin jadi ketua himpunan?! Lo becanda kan?" matanya melotot lebar sekali sampai – sampai nyaris lompat keluar dari sarangnya.

Ganti Baro yang terperangah, "Lo kagak tau? Bini macam apa sih, lo!?"

Jinyoung langsung mendung. Selera makannya sirna entah kemana, "Gu… gue gak tau. Gongchan gak pernah cerita."

"Wah, kayaknya bakal ada yang bentrok nih entar malam." Chanyeol malah ngompor – ngomporin.

"Wah, kayaknya bakal ada yang menjanda nih entar malam." Ucap Sandeul lebih kejam.

"Sabar ya, Nyonya Gong. Masih ada ban serep kok." Timpal Baro kemudian nepuk bahu Shinwoo, "Nih! Siap sedia melayani 24 jam."

Pufrtrtrtrt! Shinwoo nyemburin air yang dia minum saking kagetnya. Tindakannya itu jelas menuai protes keras dari berbagai pihak. Sandeul malah nyorong spaghetti nya jauh – jauh gara – gara udah terkontaminasi sama semburan jigongnya Shinwoo.

Sebenarnya maklum aja, kalo Baro nunjuknya ke Shinwoo, secara namja ini pernah naksir berat sama Jinyoung sebelum musang itu jadian sama Gongchan. Tapi malang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tenang aja, Shinwoo berhasil move on kok. Sama anak kedokteran juga yang notabene teman sekelasnya. Tapi dasar si Baro nya aja yang masih suka iseng ngeledekin dia.

"Lu ngomong apa kentut sih? Asal njeplak aja!" dumel Shinwoo. Jangan sampai Jinyoung salah paham dan mengira dia masih ada perasaan apa – apa.

Baro mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Woles, bro. Just kidding, hokeh?"

"Kalo misalkan Gongchan nanti jadi Ketua, otomatis dia jadi makin sibuk dong?" Chanyeol malah dapat deathglare dari Kris, orang temennya lagi galau gitu malah ditakut – takutin. Chanyeol langsung mingkem. Meskipun tadi dia niatnya cuma mau ngomong doang, gak ada maksud manas – manasin.

Mukanya Jinyoung makin keruh. Ini aja di mapala dia sibuk banget, apalagi entar kalo udah jadi ketua himpunan.

"Gue gak akan milih dia." Gumam Jinyoung tak bernapsu.

"Ya iyalah, lu gak bisa milih dia. Lu kan anak ekonomi. Gimana sih?" Tukas Sandeul agak keki.

"Oh iya ya." tukas Jinyoung masih tanpa semangat hidup.

"Ya udahlah. Dia kan juga baru nyalonin, belum tentu kepilih. Lagipula mestinya lo dukung dia kan? Susah loh jaman sekarang nyari cowok lurus kayak Gongchan. Udah gak tukang grepe – grepe, sibuknya juga sibuk berkualitas." Sandeul secara gak langsung nyindir Baro dan Kris sekaligus, "Lagipula kalo misalkan Gongchan beneran terpilih kan lo harusnya bangga dong, punya cowok Ketua Himpunan. Ya, meskipun bukan Ketua DPR sih. Ya yang penting ketua lah."

"Iya, kayak gue nih ketua Klub IT." Baro nyombong.

Sandeul meringis jijay, "Ketua klub IT tapi kerjaannya ngurusin alien sama nongkrongin game melulu, ketua macam sih apa anda ini?" ketusnya.

Baro gelagapan, "Ya…yaa… kamu kan tau sendiri kalo di IT itu program kerjanya gak seabrek di himpunan."

"Iya, makanya ketuanya jadi pengangguran gak jelas kayak kamu." Hina Sandeul.

Baro mati kutu. Tawa Shinwoo meledak. Saking hebohnya ketawa sampai pada muncrat kemana – mana. Kali ini Chanyeol sama Kris ikut nyorong spagetinya jauh – jauh. Dasar mata empat ini, anak kedokteran tapi joroknya amit – amit. Memproduksi hujan lokal terus daritadi.

Jinyoung menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, "Tapi harusnya dia kan ngasih tau gue!" Sungut Jinyoung dengan bibir mempout.

"Ya kali aja karena terlalu sibuk dia jadi kelupaan ngasih tau elo, atau dia takutnya kalo ngasih tau elo entar keburu dilarang duluan. Kayak kita gak tau lo aja." tukas Sandeul.

"Bener tuh, atau bisa jadi dia sengaja gak ngasih tau biar surprise gitu. Entar pas dia udah kepilih jadi ketua, biar lo seneng… tapi kalo ngeliat reaksi lo sekarang, kayaknya kemungkinan kedua deh yang bener." Chanyeol buru – buru meralat ucapannya begitu melihat tampang Jinyoung masih mendung yang mau menuju ke hujan badai.

Bukan. Sebenernya Jinyoung bukan gak suka sih kalo Gongchan jadi ketua himpunan, jadi anak mapala atau jadi Presiden sekalian. Dia cuma khawatir kalo Gongchan jadi makin sibuk dan gak punya waktu lagi buat dia.

Eh, tapi ngomong – ngomong Kris kok gak ada suaranya ya? Ya iyalah, dia udah minggat daritadi ke depan Tv. Males dengerin curhatan ibu – ibu PKK ini.

Shinwoo udah selesai makan, dia udah ngangkat piring mau dibawa ke dapur tapi Baro dengan seenak udelnya numpuk piringnya di atas piring Shinwoo, "Sekalian ya, Bro. Thanks."

Sandeul ikut numpuk piring, "Sekalian ya."

"Aku juga." Chanyeol gak mau kalah.

Shinwoo sebenarnya pengen banget nimpuk bocah – bocah ini pake piring. Seenaknya aja nyuruh – nyuruh. Dia kan tamu disini. Kenapa malah dijadiin babu gini?! Tapi berhubung Shinwoo orangnya baek hati dan gak doyan makan sabun, jadi dia terpaksa nurut dan bawa piring – piring itu ke belakang.

"Sekalian cuciin ya!" Seru Sandeul aji mumpung.

Chanyeol ketawa – tawa.

"Eh sayang, aku udah musti balik ke kampus nih. Barusan Chen sms dan situasinya makin kacau." Celetuk Baro tiba – tiba sambil masukin hape ke kantongnya.

Sandeul menggangguk mengerti, "Oke, ya udah. Kamu hati – hati ya. Jangan sampai ketangkep polisi. Aku gak mau liat kamu ditembak mati." Ucap Sandeul ngaco tapi mukanya serius. Jadi Baro bingung antara mau ngakak atau nangis terharu.

Baro akhirnya mutusin untuk nyium puncak kepala Sandeul baru kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Sandeul. Ciuman yang cukup lama namun tanpa lumatan atau pergulatan lidah.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Bye, sayang. Bye, Jinyoung. Jangan kelamaan ya galaunya. Bye, Chanyeol. Makasih ya spagettinya. Enak manteb! Elu udah jago masak sekarang."

Chanyeol tersipu – sipu malu plus bangga di puji begitu, padahal sebenernya dia cuma bagian motong – motong doang. Yang masak tetep si Kris juga.

"Oyy! Kain lap dimana sih?" seru Shinwoo dari arah dapur.

"Ada kok di atas kulkas!" Balas Sandeul.

"Mana? Gak ada! Gue cuma nemuin kain abu – abu bentuknya segitiga. Udah terlanjur gue pake ngelap piring nih."

Chanyeol mangap shock. Kain abu – abu? Bentuknya segitiga?! Dipake ngelap piring?!

"ITU SEMPAK GUE!"

.

.

.

.

Malemnya si Baro datang lagi, bawa snack – snack. Rencananya emang Baro mau nginep di kosannya si Sandeul sekalian nonton bareng film The Avengers: Age of Ultron yang baru dipinjem Sandeul dari temennya.

"Sayang, jangan lupa setel alarm ya? Entar jam lima aku musti balik lagi ke kampus." Ucap Baro sambil nyomot keripik.

"Lho? Ngapain?" tanya Sandeul masih terfokus pada Tv di depannya.

"Ya buat jaga – jaga lagi lah. Ini aja tadi aku gak enak sebenernya ninggalin temen – temen aku. Oh iya, just info, Lab kualitas air Fakultas Perikanan terbakar abis. Selamat."

Nah, ini baru sesuatu, "Serius?" mata Sandeul melotot tidak percaya.

Baro mengangguk, "Sejuta rius malah!"

"Emang siapa yang ngebakar sih? Yaelah, tuh orang kagak ada kerjaan banget Lab dibakarin! Jagung kek yang dibakar, udah enak, kenyang lagi. Lah ini? Ngerugiin pihak universitas aja." keluh Sandeul sebel tingkat tujuh.

"Mengapa…jagung itu dibakar? Nyatanya… kali ini…. direbus…" Baro malah nyanyi.

Sandeul yang gemes langsung nimpuk kepalanya Baro pake remote Tv, "Bang Baro Fales, gue gak nyuruh lo nyanyi. Lagian liriknya kebalik." Omel Sandeul.

Baro ngelus kepala sambil cengengesan, "Oh, kebalik… maksud gue, yang ngebakar sudah jelas bukan dari Teknik. Menurut rumor yang beredar, tersangka utama anak Kehutanan, soalnya saksi mata ngeliat dua cowok pake baju forester ngelempar api disekitar lokasi."

Sandeul geleng – geleng kepala, "Kayaknya yang ngebakar itu punya dendam tersendiri deh sama asistennya. Atau ngulang lab tapi kagak lulus – lulus. Jadi ngemanfaatin momen chaos ini buat balas dendam."

Baro terkekeh pelan, "Nah, bisa jadi tuh. Tapi bisa aja kan itu akal – akalannya pihak lain? Siapa tau aja emang ada yang sengaja pengen ngadu domba anak Kehutanan sama Perikanan? Selalu ada kemungkinan lain." Baro mengeluarkan hipotesisnya.

Hari ini Baro lagi 'normal', jadi enak diajakin ngobrol. Dan emang pas di café tadi Sandeul juga udah ngancem, kalo dia masih ngebahas soal alien dalam waktu seminggu ini, dia akan ngebatalin ajakan kencannya Baro ke pameran luar angkasa.

"Luar biasa. Kehidupan kampus emang keras, cuy." Ucap Sandeul sambil berdecak – decak.

Kedua namja itu pun kembali fokus pada tontonan di depannya. Ada keheningan panjang melanda. Yang kedengaran cuma suara Tony Stark yang lagi ngobrol sama Bruce Banner.

Krauk krauk rauk. Suara kunyahan kripik Sandeul ikut meramaikan suasana.

"Eh, Chanyeol mana sih?" Tanya Baro.

"Di kamar. Tidur."

"Tidur jam segini? Gak diketawain sama bantalnya?"

"Dia emang jam tidurnya jam segini."

"Terus Kris hyung kagak jadi nginep?" Baro masih berbasa – basi. Berusaha nyari topik. Tapi si Sandeulnya yang sekarang malah keasikan.

Sandeul menggeleng, "Enggak."

"Kalo Jinyoung kemana?"

"Ada tuh di kamar. Lagi telponan."

"Sama siapa?"

"Sama Dakocan…eh salah, Gongchan maksud gue."

"Masih galau dia?"

"Tauk. Udah enggak kayaknya. Tadi gue sempet nguping bentar, Jinyoung cekikikan sendiri. Gue kirain kesurupan, ternyata di gombalin Gongchan." Ya habis gimana mau gak penasaran pengen nguping kalo Sandeul lagi duduk – duduk di kamar sendirian tiba – tiba denger suara cekikikan? Dia udah nyaris pingsan tadi kalo misalnya itu beneran suara makhluk gaib. Mana si Jinyoung cekikikannya bikin merinding lagi. Macem bencong taman lawang yang mati diperkosa engkong – engkong terus gentayangan jadi kuntilanak.

Baro geleng – geleng kepala sambil ketawa geli, "Yaelah si Gongchan, orang siaga satu masih sempet – sempetnya aja ngurusin pacar."

"Nah kalo Gongchan ngurusin pacar, terus elo apa dong? Emang gue nenek lo?"

Baro langsung nyadar. Oh iya ya, "Jangan sewot gitu dong sayang. Kamu ini kebiasaan." Keluhnya.

Hening lagi. Sanduel gak nyahut.

Baro nyenderin kepalanya di bahu Sandeul. Hidungnya kembang kempis ngendus – ngendus ada aroma asing di leher Sandeul.

"Deul, lu harum amat sih? Pake parfum?"

Sandeul yang tadinya adem ayem aja mukanya langsung berubah warna jadi merah. Ketahuan deh.

Dia langsung buang muka, gak berani natap Baro, "I… iya… parfum tadi pagi. Belum ilang." Alesan aja si Sandeul, padahal dia baru make tadi. Sengaja.

"Kamu cuma nonton di rumah kok pake – pake parfum sih? Sengaja ya?" Goda Baro sambil nusuk – nusuk pipi tembemnya Sandeul yang makin memerah.

"Berisik! Orang dibilangin parfum tadi pagi juga. Jangan geer ya!"

"Yee… yang geer siapa? Orang cuma nanya."

Sandeul mendadak terserang penyakit gagu.

"Percuma aja, kamu mau bikin alasan apapun aku pasti tau kok." Ucap Baro dengan senyum jahil yang semakin melebar, "Kamu pasti pengen dicipok, iya kan?" Tukasnya pede.

"Idih. Mending gue dicipok simpanse!" Sandeul masih sok sok jual mahal.

"Karena aku masih sodaraan sama simpanse jadi boleh kan nyipok kamu?" Baro rela turun kasta jadi sodaranya simpanse demi nyipok Sandeul.

"Eh lo tuh tupai. Jangan ngaku – ngaku deh."

"Ya udah, kalo gitu sini cipokan ama tupai aja ya? Bibir tupai kering nih." Dua orang ini emang suka ngomong absurd dulu sebelum bercinta.

"Ada aer kloset noh."

Baro terkekeh sambil meraih Sandeul dalam pelukannya, "Ayolah, bebekku sayang. Jarang – jarang lho tupai minta dicipok."

Sandeul mendengus jengkel, "Lu nyebelin!" tapi tak ayal dia terima juga saat Baro mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya. Bukan ciuman lembut seperti tadi sore, kali ini ciuman nafsu dan penuh decakan saliva. Sandeul membiarkan Baro yang mendominasi ciuman. Dia menggigit dan melumat habis bibir Sandeul. Menyesap keduanya secara bergantian. Namja itu melenguh merasakan sensasi nikmat saat lidah Baro menelusup masuk dan menjilati bagian dalam rongga mulutnya. Ada rasa manis nikotin yang membuat Sandeul terbuai. Iya, Baro emang termasuk perokok berat. Tapi jarang dia tunjukin di depannya Sandeul.

"Mmmhh…" lenguh Sandeul saat bibir Baro menyusuri lehernya dan meninggalkan satu redmark yang tercetak jelas disana. Baro menatap puas sekilas hasil 'karyanya' baru kemudian memberi jilatan dan kecupan singkat diatasnya. Tidak hanya mulutnya yang aktif, tangan Baro juga aktif membuka satu persatu kancing baju piyama Sandeul. Setelah semua penghalangnya berhasil terbuka, tangan Baro gerayangan di dada dan perut Sandeul. Membuat namja itu melengkungkan punggung merasa keenakan sekaligus geli.

"Ahhh…" tubuh Sandeul menggelinjang saat jari jemari Baro memainkan kedua nipplenya.

Baru aja mulut Baro mau mencicipi nipple merah muda Sandeul, ketika suara jeritan Chanyeol menginterupsi aktivitas 'nonton bareng' mereka. Kedua namja itu tersentak kaget. Setelah saling lirik sebentar, mereka memutuskan untuk mengecek Chanyeol di kamarnya.

"Nape lu, Yeol? Ada kecoa? Mana kecoanya?!" Pekik Sandeul panik sambil menghambur ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol emang takut kecoa. Badan doang gede tapi takutnya ama kecoa. Gak cocok.

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil terisak pelan, "Bukan. Ini bukan kecoa."

Mata Baro jelalatan ke segala arah. Nyari wewe gombel nyasar.

" Terus apa dong?" Sandeul mengusap kepala Chanyeol yang membenamkan wajah di cekungan lehernya.

"Gue… gue habis mimpi buruk, Deul. Gue takut. Lo temenin gue ya?" Ungkap Chanyeol dengan mata sembab dan tampang melas ala anak kucing habis nyungsep di got.

Sandeul ngelirik Baro, Baro memutar bola mata malas sambil mengibaskan tangan tanda 'terserah elo deh!'

Sandeul melemparkan senyum atas pengertian Baro, padahal namja itu masih belum puas 'bermain'.

"Ya udah. Gue temenin deh. Emang lo mimpi apa sih?"

Chanyeol diem. Ragu – ragu mau nyeritain. Mimpinya bahkan lebih buruk dari mimpi ketemu setan manapun yang ada di dunia ini. Mimpi ini terus menerornya hampir setiap malam. Chanyeol yang berdiri di atap sebuah bangunan tinggi, lalu tubuh kaku dengan genangan darah tepat di bawah sana, mata kosong tak bernyawa yang seolah balik menghujamnya…

Pokoknya Chanyeol tidak mau mengingatnya lagi! Kenapa itu terus saja mengganggunya?!

"Gu…gue… gue… mimpi dikejer – kejer pocong keramas." Dusta Chanyeol.

"Eh, Yeol… mana ada kali pocong keramas? Adanya suster keramas." Tukas Baro terkekeh geli, "Lu habis nonton film horror esek – esek lagi ya?"

"Ada nih buktinya datengin gue dalem mimpi." Chanyeol ngotot.

"Ya udah, ya udah. Gimana kalo sekarang mending lo balik tidur aja dulu. Entar gue nyusul…"

"Eh, jangann! Lu temenin gue aja deh sini. Gue takut. Gue gak bisa bobo lagi kalo gak ditemenin." Bujuk Chanyeol menahan lengan Sandeul yang udah mau ngacir.

Sandeul tarik napas, kemudian ngelirik Baro sekali lagi minta persetujuan. Baro mengangguk dan langsung ngeloyor keluar, "Gue mau nonton The Avengers dulu."

"Oke, kamu malam ini tidur sendiri di kamar aku gak apa – apa kan?" Tanya Sandeul.

Baro mengangkat tangannya membentuk tanda 'OK' sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Deul, beneran gak apa – apa kan? Lo gak lagi bikin apa – apa kan?" Tanya Chanyeol merasa bersalah udah ngeganggu acara berduaannya Sandeul. Tapi dia emang lagi ketakutan banget. Dan bisa gak tidur sampai besok pagi kalo gak ditemenin. Sandeul ama Jinyoung udah biasa, jadi kadang mereka sering ganti – gantian nemenin Chanyeol bobo kalo dia habis mimpi buruk. Kadang – kadang sih Kris, kalo dia nginep.

Sandeul buru – buru menggeleng, "Ah, enggak, gue gak ngapa – ngapain. Udah lu bobo lagi sono! Apa mau gue dongengin dulu?"

Chanyeol ngangguk.

"OGAH!"

Chanyeol cengengesan, "Met malam, Deullie. Have a nice dream." Dia balik tiduran lagi.

Sandeul senyum, "Harusnya gue yang ngomong gitu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N: Akhirnya bisa update juga. Miss me? #plakk!  
**

 **Anyway, maklumin aja ya kalo lama, soalnya panjang bener kayak sungai amazon, penulis mimisan (T,T). Semoga ngebacanya kagak nyampe berbusa - busa ya?**

 **Buat yang ngerequest more badeul and Krisyeol moment, selamat menikmati khususnya untuk yang Krisyeol moment ^^. Untuk Badeulnya sendiri mian gak bisa nyampe ke adegan 'syurrr' nya, soalnya udah kepanjangan banget -,-. Jempol saya kejang - kejang. Kasur saya ampe mbelesek gara - gara saya guling - guling terus diatasnya. Maklum. Nyari inspirasi.**

 **Special for fansnya Jinyoung: kalo kamu baca FF ini. coba bayangin Jinyoung tempo doloe yang masih kurus, kinyis - kinyis dan unnyu - unnyu dengan surai coklat atau merahnya. Biar lebih dapet feelnya, sekalian bayangin dia yang waktu pertama kali debut dulu =-)). Tolong jangan tanya kenapa =-)).  
**

 **Sekali lagi author ngucapin many many thanks buat para chingudeul yang udah komen, ngasih saran dan terus ngasih aku dukungan buat nulis. You're all my inspiration (~.^) :*!**

 **.**

 **Sekian dan RnR. :***


	5. Chapter 4

**Uke – Uke Ngenes**

* * *

 **C** **ast:**

Para Uke: Jinyoung, Chanyeol, Sandeul (mereka seumuran)

Para Seme: Gongchan, Kris, Baro

 **Support Cast:** Changmin, Tao, Chen, Baekhyun, Minseok, Jongin, Kyung, Zico, Ravi, Dongwoon, Peniel **  
**

* * *

 **###Happy reading###**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Tiga hari setelah aksi barbar bin brutal para mahasiswa stress kurang kerjaan itu, kampus akhirnya bisa kembali beraktivitas seperti sedia kala. Meskipun ada beberapa kerusakan disana – sini, tapi untungnya gedung Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis cuma dua ruangan aja yang pecah dikit kacanya. Gak bakal mengganggu perkuliahan sama sekali.

Seorang namja imut bermata foxy lagi duduk – duduk bengong sendirian di kelas. Bosan, pikirnya. Si Sandeul lagi ngurus – ngurus Tugas Akhirnya di kantor jurusan, terus Chanyeol lagi jengukin Chen ke rumah sakit barengan sama Minseok dan Baekhyun. Iya, Chen masuk rumah sakit. Patah tulang di pergelangan kaki kanan katanya. Gara – gara bentrok kemarin. Apes bener deh si Chen. Sering ngeledekin Chanyeol jalan pincang kayak orang kena wasir, sekarang dia yang kena karmanya.

Jinyoung ngubek – ubek isi tasnya, mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sana. Tersenyum begitu mendapati ada icon pesan di layarnya dan gondok begitu tau ternyata itu dari operator.

"Shit!" gumamnya. Kalo dulu – dulu dia gak pernah seemosi ini kalo di sms sama operator. Sekarang rasanya pengen dia telen nih hape saking jengkelnya.

Jinyoung langsung masuk ke aplikasi bbm, mencari nama Channie^^ di deretan kontaknya lalu mulai mengetik pesan.

 **Jinyoung : sayaang :***

 **PING!**

 **PING!**

5 menit kemudian…

 _Kok gak dibalas, sih?_ Jinyoung mempoutkan bibir. Manyun **.**

 **Jinyoung : Sayaaaang**

 **Bales dong!**

 **PING!**

 **Channie^^ : Sori lgi siap – siap mau rapat penerimaan anggota baru. Ad apa?**

 **Jinyoung : Km rapat terus. Gak bosen?**

 **Channie^^ : Enggak.**

 **Jinyoung : Tmenin aku makan yuk? Bosen nih.**

 **Channie^^ : Nanti aja. Rapatnya udh mw mulai. C U**

Jinyoung menggeram kesal. Buru – buru dia masukin ponselnya lagi dalem tas. Males nanggepinnya. Ini nih penyakitnya Gongchan yang paling dia gak suka. Suka sok sibuk kayak pejabat.

Heran deh! Makin lama bukannya makin mesra malah makin gak jelas.

Terkadang, Jinyoung merasa jealous sama Chanyeol dan Kris. Menurutnya, Kris itu tipe pacar yang ideal banget (kalo sifat maniak seksnya diabaikan). Udah dewasa, ganteng, perhatian, pengertian, romantis, selalu siap sedia 24 jam buat Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga gak mesti musingin soal sms atau telponnya yang gak dibales karena selalu Kris duluan yang menghubungi atau duluan mengabarinya. Tiap hari malah. Duhh, Chanyeol kurang beruntung apa sih?

Pernah sekali dulu Jinyoung ngebahas soal Kris dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah mereka malah bertengkar hebat. Gongchan menghilang selama seminggu dan Jinyoung stress akut. Ternyata, menurut penuturan Tao, Gongchan itu emang benci banget dibanding – bandingin ama orang lain. Apalagi yang ngebandingin itu pacarnya sendiri.

"Lo jangan terlalu naif jadi orang. Lo kebanyakan nonton drama picisan sih!" begitu jawaban Sandeul si mulut silet.

"Gue malah mau punya cowok kayak Gongchan. Atau kalo enggak gini aja deh, kita tukeran seminggu, lo boleh jalan ama Kris, gue ama Gongchan. Entar kalo lo merasa sreg lo boleh ambil dia deh. Tapi Gongchan buat gue ya? hehehe." begitu ungkap Chanyeol si Geblek Virus.

Jinyoung menghela napas. Dia gak pernah nyangka ternyata pacaran itu secapek ini.

"DORRR!"

"Apa sih?! Kebiasaan!" ketus Jinyoung sambil ngelus dada.

Sandeul cengengesan terus duduk di sebelah Jinyoung, "Kerjaannya galau melulu! Mikirin Tugas Akhir kek. Jangan galau terus. Inget umur."

Jinyoung berdecak, "Kayaknya gue gak mau wisuda dulu tahun ini deh."

"Ha? Kenapa? Mau nungguin Gongchan? Yaelah, dia itu masih lama kali. Calon mahasiswa abadi kayaknya. Emang lu mau jadi mahasiswa abadi juga?"

"Sotoy!" Jinyoung noyor jidad Sandeul, "Siapa juga yang nungguin dia? Lagian kalo terlalu kecepetan juga takutnya kitanya yang gak siap dengan dunia kerja. Jadi gue mau cari pengalaman dulu gitu deh. Yah paling enggak setahun lah."

Sandeul mencibir sambil manggut – manggut, "Oke. Contohnya?"

Jinyoung menerawang keatas, mikir, "Ya… kayak kerja sambilan atau jadi asisten dosen gitu. Kan lumayan upahnya bisa ditabung, bisa buat bayar uang kuliah sekaligus untuk kebutuhan – kebutuhan lain di masa depan. Ya pokoknya meringakan beban orangtua deh." Jawab Jinyoung sok diplomatis.

Sandeul mengibaskan tangan, "Halaah. Lagak lo sok – sok mau meringankan beban orangtua. Pret! Bokis banget lo! Bilang aja lo pengen sok sibuk juga biar gak kalah dari Gongchan. Iya kan?" tebak Sandeul tepat sasaran.

Jinyoung gelagapan. "Engg…"

Sandeul nyengir, "Kenapa? Kaget ya gue bisa tau?" Oke, mungkin Sandeul emang ada bakat jadi penerusnya Mama Lauren.

"I…iya sih." Jinyoung terpaksa jujur, "Habisnya bête banget tau gak. Gue ngerasa cupu abis. Gue cuma tinggal kuliah pulang kuliah pulang eh tau – tau sarjana, nah Gongchan banyak banget pengalamannya."

"Lo iri ama Gongchan? Ya ampun. Emang lo tuh apa? Anak TK?" ledek Sandeul.

"Gue gak iri. Harap dicatet!" ralat Jinyoung, "Gue cuma sering merasa down dan gak berguna aja. Gongchan udah ngelakuin banyak hal dan yang gue bisa lakukan hanya… mengeluh." Jinyoung tarik napas sambil nutupin mukanya.

"Siapa bilang lo gak berguna? Lo kan masih bisa ngurus anak, masak dan beres – beres rumah. Lo itu calon istri idaman mertua banget. Mertua jaman siti nurbaya maksud gue." Hibur Sandeul yang malah tidak terdengar menghibur sama sekali.

"Nah, maka dari itu gue gak mau suatu saat nanti jadi orang yang bisanya cuma ngemis sama ngurusin ompol bayi doang." Ucap Jinyoung dengan mata membulat dramatis.

Sandeul angkat bahu, "Ya terserah elo deh. Ini hidup lo. Elo yang jalanin. Kalo menurut lo itu yang terbaik, ya gue dukung. Apalagi lo bisa sekalian nungguin Gongchan. Atau… wisuda bareng mungkin?" goda Sandeul sambil nyengir jahil.

"Bawel! Udah dibilangin gue gak nungguin dia!" tukas Jinyoung gemas.

"Lho? Kenapa? Wisuda bareng pacar kan romantis." tanya Sanduel sok polos.

"Ya tapi kelamaan! Gue keburu jadi fosil."

Sandeul ketawa puas, "Akhirnya lo sadar juga kalo Gongchan itu calon mahasiswa abadi."

Jinyoung cemberut, "Ya…ya…gak mahasiswa abadi juga kali…"

"Makanya lo cepetan lulus sono, terus kerja! Cari duit. Biar entar Gongchan yang ngemis – ngemis ama lo. Rasain. Emang enak punya suami pengemis dan mahasiswa abadi?" ledek Sandeul malah makin manas – manasin.

"Sombong. Mentang – mentang suami lo calon ilmuwan." Cibir Jinyoung, "Jadi apa kabar dengan proyek Teleskop Alien Transmitter? Gue denger – denger Baro sama Chen ikut lomba Engineering Innovator Competition ya?"

Sandeul angkat bahu tanda sebodo amat, "Tau deh."

"Lho kok 'tau deh'?"

"Gue kan orangnya gak kepo. Gak kayak elo."

"Orang kepo itu tanda perhatian."

"Orang kepo itu tanda kurang kerjaan." Ralat Sandeul.

"Terus itu kan si Chen sakit. Jadi proyeknya gimana dong? Entar kalo Baro kalah gimana? Kan lumayan tuh hadiahnya seratus juta. Lu gak tertarik gitu mau gantiin Chen jadi asisten pribadinya Baro?" tanya Jinyoung iseng.

"Jangan ah, entar jadinya malah Teleskop Pemusnah Alien." Tolak Sandeul.

Jinyoung ngakak sambil geleng – geleng kepala, "Segitu dendamnya lo ama alien. Alien salah apa coba?"

"Ya salah lah, karena telah membuat Baro berpaling dari gue!" ketus Sandeul sambil nunjuk – nunjuk meja.

"Ciee… ada yang jealous nih." Goda Jinyoung sambil nusuk – nusuk pipi Sandeul.

"Bisa gak kita tunda dulu percakapan gak mutu ini? Soalnya gue laper." Sanduel ngelus – ngelus perutnya.

Jinyoung cengengesan, "Dasar gentong! Ya udah mau makan dimana?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Kantin teknik yuk?"

Raut wajah Jinyoung berubah, "Kok kantin teknik?"

"Iya gue janjian ama temen SMA gue, anak arsi. Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Jinyoung buru – buru menggeleng.

"Ya udah buruan! Gue laper banget nih." Ucapnya sambil ngeloyor pergi.

Jinyoung menyambar tasnya kemudian mengekor di belakang Sandeul.

.

.

.

.

"Ckckck." Baro geleng – geleng kepala, "Malang bener nasib lo, kotak." Tukas Baro sambil ngelus – ngelus kaki Chen yang digantung dan dibungkus kayak lemper.

"Harus berapa kali sih gue bilang, jangan panggil gue kotak."

"Oke, kubus."

Chen memutar bola mata keki.

"Eh, jadi gimana nih proyek teleskop alien transmitter kita?" tanya Baro.

Chen mendengus kayak banteng mau ngamuk, "Lo liat kaki gue? Lo liat kaki gue?" Chen nunjuk - nunjuk kakinya, "Gue terkapar tak berdaya begini dan hal pertama yang lo tanyakan adalah alat pemanggil alien? Temen macam apa sih lo?!" tukasnya dengan suara meninggi. Gondok kuadrat. Baro ini bener – bener manusia tembok.

"Yaelah gue sengaja nanyain topik lain biar lo gak stress mikiran kaki." Seloroh Baro santai.

Chen sok manggut – manggut, "Terus biar gue stress mikirin teleskop gitu? Lu sarap! Gak penting." ketusnya.

"Elu kalo galak – galak entar gak gue jengukin lagi baru tau rasa."

"Gak elo jengukin juga gak bakal kejang – kejang gue." Tukas Chen sebodo teuing.

Tok, tok, tok. Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Bukain noh. Paling anak – anak."

"Males gue. Kenapa gak lo aja yang bukain?" ucap Baro nyebelin. Minta dilempar bakiak.

"Lo ngeledek gue?!" Tanya Chen sewot.

Baro cengengesan, "Ngomel mulu lo kayak emak – emak banyak utang." Ledek Baro sambil ngeloyor menuju pintu.

Begitu pintu terbuka, nongollah dua namja nyengir dengan banyak bingkisan di tangan mereka. Dua orang itu adalah Zico dan Kyung. Anak IT juga.

"Weits, udah lama lo?" sapa Zico sambil bertos – tos ria dengan Baro.

"Baru aja lima menit yang lalu…eh, pada bawa apaan nih?"

"Bom. Kita mau ngebom wakil ketua tak berguna itu." ucap Kyung asal.

Chen ngacungin jari tengah. Kyung ketawa.

"Lu jahat banget jadi orang. Lu jangan gitu dong. Biar gitu – gitu temen gue tuh." Baro ngebelain, "Gak udah di bom. Mending kita karungin aja terus kita buang ke sumur tua di belakang Rumah Sakit. Tapi entar pas jam dua belas malem, biar gak ada saksi mata." Baro ngerencanain skenario pembunuhan tapi suaranya keras banget, jelas aja si Chen denger.

"Oke. Fine. Jatah nasi goreng lo buat gue." Chen buru – buru ngeluarin hape, mau nelpon Minseok. Bukan. Bukan karena Minseok tukang nasi goreng. Dia cuma kebetulan aja dititipin sama Chen. Soalnya Chen ogah makan makanan Rumah Sakit yang katanya kayak aer kobokan. Hambar.

"Eh, eh, eh jangaan!" Baro buru – buru menahan ponsel Chen yang udah setengah jalan menuju kuping, "Sori sori. Orang becanda juga." ucap Baro dengan tampang melas.

"Udah biarin aja si Chen dan nasi gorengnya, kita bawa martabak kok. Nih banyak." Tukas Zico yang udah duduk di sofa sambil ngebukain bungkus – bungkus martabak. Wow. Yummy!

"Jatah nasi gorengnya buat elo. Silahkan." ucap Baro sambil ngeloyor pergi, menghampiri martabak – martabak gendut nan menggiurkan di atas meja.

Sekarang gantian Chen yang kalap. Dia mau ngambil tapi kejauhan. Mana kakinya lagi digantung. Belum lagi tiga namja sableng di depannya ini makan dengan napsu anak genderuwo. Bisa – bisa dia cuma kebagian bungkusnya aja.

"Oy, jangan bilang kalian kesini mau numpang makan martabak doang?" sindir Chen.

"Iya. Kok tau?" jawab Kyung kejam. Terus dengan sebodo teuingnya nyomot dua martabak lagi. Padahal air liurnya Chen udah kayak air terjun Niagara yang deres banget.

"Ckckck, beruntung banget lo, Chen. Lumayan kalo tiap hari orang dateng bawa makanan lo bisa bikin minimarket sendiri." Ucap Baro gak penting sambil mengubek – ngubek dua kantong lain. Ada kacang, ada kue – kue, ada keripik, ada susu kaleng, ada minuman soda, sama coklat, "Ngomong – ngomong lu ngapain bawa makanan segini banyak? Mau pesta?" Baro mengernyit bingung.

"Oh… itu tadi anak – anak di himpunan pada urunan beli. Mereka gak sempet kesini hari ini. Jadi makanannya dulu yang nongol." jelas Zico.

Baro manggut – manggut.

Tok, tok, tok. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan menatap pintu yang kini berayun terbuka.

"Hai, beb! Helo, guys!" sapa Minseok riang, "Ada yang mau nasi goreng?"

"YEEEAHH!"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari toilet. Ah, lega banget rasanya menuntaskan panggilan alam. Tapi…

Baekhyun sama Minseok mana?!

Sialan. Dia ditinggalin. Tega banget tuh dua orang. Awas aja entar!

Duh. Mana dia lupa lagi tadi lewat mana. Ini rumah sakit kayak labirin, banyak lorongnya. Gawat. Bisa kesasar nih.

Chanyeol garuk – garuk kepala sambil celingukan. Lewat mana ya? Kok dia jadi pikun gini sih?

Daripada keliatan kayak pervert berdiri – berdiri gak jelas di depan toilet, Chanyeol mutusin untuk bergerak sambil berusaha nginget – nginget jalan.

Tadi kanan apa kiri ya?

Kanan, kiri, kanan…

"Maaf dek, cari siapa ya?" tepukan di pundak Chanyeol membuat namja itu menoleh kaget.

Oh. Ternyata om – om sekuriti.

"Mm… anu pak, tadi saya mau ke kamar pasien nomer 16 tapi saya lupa lewat mana." Tukas Chanyeol dengan cengiran bodoh sambil garuk – garuk kepala.

"Kalo adek jalan ikutin lorong ini, lurus aja entar di ujung sana dapat pertigaan belok kiri, teruuss aja, nanti dapat perempatan belok kanan, teruuuss aja entar kan mentok tuh ya. Ada tembok. Nah adek jedotin aja kepala adek ke tembok itu."

Chanyeol mangap. Shock. Ini beneran om sekuriti bukan, sih?

Om sekuriti itu malah ketawa – tawa sambil tepuk tangan.

"Yee…ketipu, yee ketipu." Ledeknya loncat – loncat kegirangan kayak bocah lima tahun. Padahal kumisan, keriput, gembrot dan berkepala kinclong. Gak cocok.

Chanyeol makin merinding. Idih. Tuh kan bener… ada yang gak beres nih. Chanyeol galau. Antara mau kabur apa gebukin sekuriti gak waras ini dulu.

"Ternyata kamu ada disini. Ngerjain siapa lagi, heh?"

Chanyeol semakin terperangah melihat seorang dokter muda datang menghampiri sekuriti sarap itu. Disusul kemudian dua orang petugas rumah sakit dengan seragam putih membawa pergi bapak – bapak sekuriti tadi entah kemana.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya dokter ganteng itu membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih agak – agak shock, "Ehmm… eng…tadi itu…?"

"Oh, itu tadi salah satu pasien di rumah sakit ini. Baru aja hari ini mau dipindahkan ke rumah sakit jiwa." Jelas si dokter ganteng ramah.

Sial. Jadi beneran gila toh.

"Kalo boleh tau adek ini ada keperluan apa ya?" tanyanya formal.

"Saya mau jengukin temen saya di kamar nomer 16, tapi saya lupa jalannya. Terus saya tadi nanya ke bapak tadi. Eh malah…"

Si dokter muda menampilkan senyum maut peluluh hati. Bener – bener maut. Buktinya Chanyeol sempat terpukau melihatnya. Chanyeol juga baru sadar ternyata cowok ini tinggi banget. Lebih tinggi dari dia. Atau malah lebih tinggi dari Kris?

Mata Chanyeol gak sengaja berhenti di nametag yang tersemat di jas putihnya.

Shim Changmin. Oh, jadi namanya Changmin…

"Kalau kamu tidak keberatan, saya bisa antar ke kamar nomor 16."

Chanyeol bisa apalagi selain ngangguk?

"Ehm… tapi gak apa – apa nih?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Emangnya kenapa? Tenang aja, saya beneran dokter kok. Kalau itu yang kamu khawatirin." Terang Changmin dengan senyum geli.

"Bu… bukan itu, takutnya dokter lagi sibuk. Kan saya yang gak enak." Chanyeol tersenyum sungkan.

"Gak perlu merasa sungkan begitu. Kebetulan saya juga mau ke kamar nomer 18. Jadi biar sekalian." Tukasnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, "Oh, ok."

Mereka pun jalan beriringan menyusuri koridor.

"Mahasiswa?" tanya Changmin.

Chanyeol ngangguk.

"Kuliah dimana?"

Nih dokter kepo juga ternyata.

"Universitas WS." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Wah, kebetulan saya juga tahun ini mau ngelanjutin S2 disitu."

"Kedokteran?" ini pertanyaan bodoh sebenarnya. Udah jelas – jelas kalo dokter ya pasti ngambil jurusan kedokteran kan? Masa perminyakan? Kalo soal berbasa – basi sama orang asing, Chanyeol emang paling payah sedunia.

Changmin mengangguk, "Ya, spesialis penyakit dalam."

Chanyeol ber-'Ooo' ria.

"Nah, ini kamar nomer 16." Tukas Changmin tiba – tiba berhenti di depan sebuah kamar.

Chanyeol menunduk sopan, "Terima kasih banyak, dok. Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak apa – apa. Saya ada di kamar sebelah. Kalau ada apa – apa, jangan sungkan, kamu bisa panggil saya." Ucap Changmin memperlihatkan senyum malaikatnya.

"Baiklah, dok. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak." Chanyeol nunduk - nunduk lagi.

"Ya, sama – sama… emm…" Changmin terlihat kebingungan.

"Chanyeol. Saya Park Chanyeol."

"Oh, oke… Chanyeol."

Kalau Chanyeol gak salah liat, Changmin tadi sempat agak terperangah waktu Chanyeol nyebutin namanya. Atau ini cuma perasaannya aja? Mungkin dia salah liat kali. Dan kenapa mukanya Changmin terasa familier banget ya? Seperti…

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, ya." ucapan Changmin menginterupsi pikiran ngawur Chanyeol.

"Oh iya. Mari, dok."

Changmin tersenyum simpul kemudian masuk ke kamar nomer 18.

"Siapa, Yeol? Kenalan lo?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol nongol di ambang pintu.

"ARGHHH! ELO!" seru Chanyeol tiba – tiba, bikin semua orang yang ada di kamar nyaris loncat ke atep saking kagetnya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun buka mulut, dengan penuh dendam Chanyeol langsung lompat menerjang Baekhyun lalu menjitaki kepalanya penuh nafsu.

"Gara – gara elo gue tadi nyaris jadi anak hilang dan dikerjain orang gila!" maki Chanyeol melancarkan jitakan bertubi – tubi di kepala Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Sementara tangan kanannya memiting leher Baekhyun.

"Stop! Stop! Chanyeol! Lu mau bunuh gue, hah?!" pekik Baekhyun meronta – ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Iya emang gue mau bunuh lo! Makhluk menyebalkan! Bikin gue menderita aja! Dasar temen yang durhaka! Banci eyeliner!" omel Chanyeol dramatis.

"Chan…"

"Diem lo, hyung!" ketus Chanyeol memotong perkataan Minseok, "Lo juga sama! Bukannya nasehatin malah ikut berkonspirasi ninggalin gue!"

"Eh, yang berkonspirasi ninggalin elo siapa? Bukannya lo sendiri tadi yang sok – sok-an 'udah kalian duluan aja, entar gue nyusul. Gue kan cuma mau ke toilet, gak perlu ditemenin segala'." Jelas Minseok sambil monyong – monyong niruin gaya bicara Chanyeol.

Chanyeol diem, terus mikir, "Oh iya ya… bener juga." Chanyeol ngelepasin Baekhyun sambil cengengesan bego.

"Huuuuuu!" satu ruangan nyorakin dia semua.

"Makanya Yeol, kalo punya otak itu dipake." Ucap Baekhyun sambil nunjuk dengkulnya.

"Eh, otak tuh disini!" Chanyeol nunjuk kepala.

"Ah, enggak. Otak lo tuh disini." Baekhyun nunjuk – nunjuk dengkul lagi.

"Sakitnya tuh disini, di dalam hatiku…" Chen malah ngedangdut.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendeath glare Chen berjamaah. Manusia kotak itu langsung mingkem.

Drrt…drrt… sesuatu bergetar di bokong Chanyeol.

"Yeol, pantat lo berguncang tuh." Tegur Baro.

Chanyeol buru – buru mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana belakangnya.

"Oh, hape toh. Kirain pantat lo yang berguncang." Ledek Baro.

Kyung terkekeh. Zico mesam – mesem.

Minseok balik ke aktivitas semula, nyuapin Chen nasi goreng.

Baekhyun ngintip dari balik pundak Chanyeol. Dengan sigap Chanyeol nutupin layar hapenya, "Apa lo liat – liat!? Kepo!" tukasnya galak.

Baekhyun mencibir, "Pelit lo. Jelek! Caplang!"

"Biarin." Chanyeol sebodo amat sambil buka pesan baru di hapenya. Ternyata dari Kris.

 **Km jengukin Chen, ya? kok gk ngasih tw aku? Aku kn bisa nganterin km.**

 **Km perginya sama siapa? Skrg udh nyampe? Di rmh skit mana? Gak mampir2 lg kan?**

Chanyeol mendengus malas.

 **Iy, udh.**

Saking malasnya dia cuma jawab dua kata.

 **Prsaan prtnyaan aku gk cm itu. yg jelas dong!**

 **Biar aku gk kepikiran.**

Astaganaga, Kris ini alay banget sih! Sebenernya Chanyeol pengen banget bales: 'Who are you? My Father?' tapi entar takutnya malah berantem. Kris itu orangnya lumayan temperamen. Dan Chanyeol paling males ngeladenin Kris yang lagi ngamuk.

Chanyeol buka aplikasi Line dan mulai mencari nama 'Angry Bird Mesum' dalam daftar temannya.

"Say cheese!"

Jepret! Chanyeol berhasil mengabadikan tampang melongo setengah merem Baekhyun dalam kamera.

"Woi! Apa – apaan?!" Protes Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sebodo teuing dan lanjut ngambil gambar Minseok yang lagi ikutan mangap bareng Chen.

"Gue tau lo ngefans banget ama gue, tapi seenggaknya biarin gue berpose dulu kek." Komentar Minseok gak terima.

Chanyeol cuek aja dan tetep ngambil gambar Baro, Zico dan Kyung yang masih sempet bergaya narsis. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat gaya – gaya najong tiga namja di depannya.

"Chen, sekarang giliran elo."

Tanpa permisi lagi, Chanyeol narik ujung hidung Chen keatas pake jempolnya. Chen jadi terlihat seperti jelmaan babi ngepet salah pergaulan.

Jepret!

"Sip. Sekarang udah beres." Chanyeol mensave semua gambar – gambar tadi dan mengirimkannya ke Kris. Buat bukti.

"Beres pale lu peyang?! Demi apa lo narik – narik hidung gue? Mana tangan lo bau pete lagi!" dumel Chen sambil ngelap hidungnya.

"Oh, sori. Tadi gue habis boker lupa gak pake sabun." Chanyeol mengakui aibnya dengan tampang polos.

Chen keselek nasi goreng dan terbatuk – batuk heboh saking shocknya. Mana nasi gorengnya ekstra pedes lagi.

"Aer, aer! Tenggorokan gue terbakar!" Chen kalap ngipas – ngipasin mulut sambil julurin lidah kayak doggy.

Semuanya pada ngakak kecuali Minseok.

Chanyeol mencet – mencet hapenya, sibuk mengetik sesuatu. Nyuekin Chen yang masih teriak – teriak minta air dan Minseok yang ngomel – ngomel pacarnya diperlakukan semena – mena.

I **tu semua aku yang ambil. Yang difotonya Chen itu jempolku.**

 **Sori tdi gk smpt ngabarin soalnya kelamaan kalo nungguin km dulu, gak enak sma Minseok hyung.**

 **Aku beneran di rumah sakit kan? Jadi berhenti nyurigain aku yang enggak – enggak.**

 **PS: Aku bisa plg sendiri**

.

.

.

.

Gongchan nongkrong di taman kecil di depan sekretnya. Puyeng ngeliatin daftar program kerja tahunan yang bejibun banget. Mana minggu depan dia udah harus prepare untuk pendakian marathon lima gunung itu. Belum lagi dua minggu depan dia harus ikut skrening tertutup buat seleksi bakal calon ketua himpunan. Jadi orang eksis itu ternyata capek banget!

Tapi buat Gongchan yang udah dari kecil biasa aktif sama kegiatan – kegiatan begitu, jelas aja ini bikin dia tambah semangat.

"Mau?"

"Weits… Thanks, bro. Tau aja gue lagi haus." Gongchan menerima kaleng sprite yang disodorkan Tao.

Tao duduk di sebelah Gongchan, "Lagi baca apaan? Serius amat."

"Ini, proker mapala tahun ini."

Tao manggut – manggut.

"Jadi pencarian dana kegiatan lo apa nih? Jangan bilang ngamen di lampu merah?" tanya Gongchan.

"Lo tuh lahir tahun berapa sih? Ini udah 2015 cuy! Kagak jaman ngamen di lampu merah."

"Terus apa dong?"

Tao berdecak, "Penting amat ya lo tau? Lo kan bukan anak Divisi Sipil dan Lingkungan."

Gongchan cemberut, "Lo mah suka gitu. Pelit ama temen sendiri. Bagi – bagi napa? Gue kan juga pengen belajar cara jadi ketua yang baik ama lo."

Tao mencibir, "Penjilat! Ada maunya aja baru lo muji – muji gue ketua yang baik. Belajar ama kakak kesayangan lo noh, Yongguk hyung."

Gongchan terkekeh. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalo Yongguk itu akrab banget sama Gongchan. Bahkan sampe bikin anggota – anggota yang lain pada iri. Bisa dibilang, Gongchan itu termasuk orang kepercayaan sekaligus anak emasnya Yongguk. Sampai – sampai ada issue mencuat (entah siapa yang nyebarin) kalo Gongchan bakal didapuk jadi The Next Leader di mapala kalo seandainya dia gak terpilih jadi ketua himpunan.

"Eh, eh, botak. Sini lo!" seru Jongin manggil maba yang lagi diperbudak buat nyapu – nyapu di depan sekret mapala. Jongin ini anak mapala juga tapi dari jurusan geologi, masih seangkatan sama Gongchan dan Tao.

"Beliin gue rokok ama pesenin gue pangsit. Jangan lupa aqua botol juga. Nih uangnya. Sisanya buat elo."

"Makasih, kak." Si botak tadi nurut aja dan langsung ngibrit, tapi baru tiga langkah udah diteriakin lagi.

"Oii! Ini apa maksudnya lo ngasih sapu ke gue? Lu nyuruh gue gantiin lo nyapu?!" tanya Jongin sewot. Pasang tampang galak terus gaya petantang – petenteng. Maklum. Senior. Jadi harus songong.

"Udah hajar aja!" teriak Dongwoon.

"Sikat gundulnya!" seru Ravi.

"Pencet hidungnya!" yang ini Peniel. Mereka semua lagi pada nongkrong di depan sekret. Main domi.

"Woi! Lu jangan nyebut – nyebut hidung dong. Gue tersinggung nih!" Jongin neriakin balik si Peniel.

"Sori, bro hidung minim. Gue lupa kalo itu topik sensitif." Teriak Peniel.

Mukanya Jongin ketekuk jelek banget. Masih gak terima dikatain hidung minim. Padahal hidungnya emang minimalis.

"Elo lagi! Ngapain lo ketawa – tawa? Lucu ya? Lucu, hah?!"

"Hidung lo tuh lucu!" malah Peniel yang ngejawab.

Jongin melempar tatapan maut ala ratu ular medusa, baru deh namja itu mingkem.

"Kengkreng lo! Dua set." Perintah Jongin ke si botak.

Si botak keliatan gak rela banget, "Tapi kak…"

"Lu mau protes? Tiga set!"

Dengan terpaksa, si botak ngelakuin apa yang diperintahkan Jongin. Apes banget jadi maba. Udah botak, jelek, dekil, mukanya melas, disalahin melulu lagi.

"Cukup! Sana lo beliin pesenan gue. Cepetan! Awas kalo salah. Sepuluh set ampe bego!" tukas Jongin galak.

"Iya kakak pecek." Jawab Ravi sok imut.

Jongin melempar tatapan maut ala ratu pantai selatan kali ini. Ravi buang muka. Pura – pura bersiul.

Si botak ngeloyor pergi sambil mingkem. Berusaha nahan ketawa.

"Darimana lo, tem?" tanya Tao.

"Nama gue bukan item!" Jongin protes.

"Lha? Yang ngatain lo item siapa? Tem itu maksudnya Jumintem, bukan item." Kilah Tao.

Gongchan cengengesan.

Jongin mengibaskan tangan. Kalo soal kulit dia masih bisa berkompromi. Tapi kalo hidung… No way!

"Jadi lo habis darimana?" tanya Gongchan.

"Jengukin yayang di sospol." Ucap Jongin asbun. Habis itu dia langsung gabung bareng Peniel dan kawan – kawan. Ikut maen domi.

Tao berdecak sambil geleng – geleng kepala. Tiba – tiba tatapannya terpaku ke depan.

"Eh, eh, itu bukannya Jinyoung hyung sama Sandeul hyung ya?" tunjuknya ke dua namja yang melenggang dengan cueknya di koridor depan sekret.

"Wah iya, panjang umur nih." gumam Gongchan.

"Hai sayang, kamu yang chubby, nama kamu siapa?" teriak Jongin gatel.

Tapi dua orang itu bahkan gak noleh sama sekali.

"Oii, hati – hati lo, itu udah ada yang punya." Tao memperingatkan.

Ravi nimpuk kepala Jongin pake sedotan, "Tau nih si pesek. Udah punya Kyungsoo masih aja neriakin anak orang."

"Yaelah, orang tanya nama doang emang salah ya?" balas Jongin sebodo amat.

"Noh, tanya langsung ama pacarnya di lantai dua." Tukas Gongchan sambil nunjuk keatas.

"Ha? Lantai dua? Anak elektro?"

"Iya, ketua klub IT." Jawab Gongchan kalem.

Mata Jongin membulat kaget, "Baro hyung?"

Gongchan mengangguk.

"Oh… gak jadi deh."

"Kenapa, Jong? Lo mau? Kalo lo mau gak apa – apa. Entar gue yang bilangin ke Baro." Dongwoon merangkul bahu Jongin sok asik.

Jongin menggeleng, "Jangan, hyung. Gue masih cinta ama Kyungsoo kok."

Kelima temannya ngakak. Ngetawain Jongin yang langsung ciut.

Jadi di Teknik itu ada semacam peraturan tak tertulis buat para junior untuk gak lancang merebut gebetan atau pacar kakak – kakak senior. Berani melanggar? Silahkan berhadapan dengan satu angkatan. Yaa… maklum, disini para penganut paham solidaritas dan senioritasnya tinggi banget. Apalagi Baro itu termasuk salah satu yang lumayan disegani di angkatannya.

"Ngomong – ngomong, kenapa tadi Jinyoung hyung gak belok ya? Biasanya kan mampir. Lo gak lagi berantem kan?" tanya Tao kumat keponya.

Gongchan menggeleng, "Enggak. Eh… bagi rokok lu dong."

"Ah, lu gak modal. Rokok aja ngemis ama gue." Sungut Tao dengan gak rela ngeluarin bungkus rokok dari kantongnya.

Tao mengernyit, "Apalagi?"

"Korek! Lo nyuruh gue ngemutin rokok?"

Tao berdecak sambil ngeluarin korek dari sakunya, "Nih! Lain kali beli sendiri!"

Gongchan terkekeh, "Pelit lu."

.

.

.

.

"Triple date?"

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias, "Iya hyung, kita akan nonton di XXI bareng – bareng! Bisa bayangin gak gimana serunya?"

"Nonton bareng?" ulang Kris. Entah kenapa penuturan Chanyeol tadi malah terdengar seperti: 'Hyung, kita akan loncat ke sumur bareng – bareng!' di telinga Kris.

"Iya. Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tantang Chanyeol. Wajahnya songong banget. Chanyeol tau Kris tidak akan bisa macam – macam jika dia pergi bareng teman - temannya. Semesum – mesumnya naga itu, tetap gengsi yang nomer satu.

Kris menggeleng, "Oke. That's sound good. No problem." Ujarnya kembali menyetel muka ke mode Everything is fine.

"Tapi kita yang pesen tiketnya kan?" tanya Kris masih ngarep.

"Kita? Enggaklah. Tiketnya nanti dipesenin ama Sandeul. Jadi nanti kita duduknya berderet. Gak ada istilah duduk terpisah, hyung." Terang Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawa penuh kemenangan melihat perubahan di raut wajah Kris.

Secara Kris gituloh! Mottonya untuk Chanyeol adalah: Asalkan berdua denganmu, everywhere is 'Love Field'. Jadi sekarang Chanyeol itu paling males banget nget nget nget nget nget (pake efek Echo saking malesnya) kalo diajakin nonton berdua sama Kris. Biasanya dia selalu nonton bareng Sandeul, Jinyoung atau Baekhyun. Jarang ama Kris. Tau sendirilah, gimana kalo Naga porno diajakin ke tempat gelap, apa yang terjadi? Yes. Tangannya 'aktif'. Lebih jelasnya, tangan kanan aktif ngubek – ubek popcorn, tangan kiri aktif ngubek – ngubek celana Chanyeol. Makanya itu yang bikin Chanyeol maleeess banget. Ya habisnya beli tiket mahal – mahal sampe di dalem bukannya film yang dipelototin malah 'burung kakaktuanya' Kris yang dipelototin. Belum lagi kalo tangan mereka belepotan 'susu', musti di lap – lap ke kursi. Kan yang kasihan mas – mas cleaning servicenya! Coba kalo tiap hari mereka nonton, terus sekali nonton berbuat 'begitu', terus habis nonton tangannya di lap ke kursi, masih mending kalo tiap nonton duduknya di kursi yang sama, nah kalo duduknya pindah – pindah? Siapa yang rugi? Mas – mas cleaning service! Udah gajinya gak seberapa, musti nyikatin kursi bioskop tiap hari pula. Mas – mas cleaning service salah apa coba?! Oke, berhenti ngomongin mas – mas cleaning service.

So, intinya, gara – gara Angry bird mesum itu, Chanyeol sekarang jadi payah dan Lola banget kalo diajakin cerita soal film. Kalo temen – temennya pada seru cerita, malam mingguan habis nonton bareng pacar di bioskop, nyeritain film, nah dia? Nyeritain apa coba? Cerita kalo 'burung kakaktuanya' Kris itu gede dan panjang banget kayak hidungnya pinokio kalo pas lagi bohong?

Kayak gini nih salah satu bukti ke-gak nyambungan Chanyeol:

Jinyoung: Eh, eh, endingnya film Ouija rada mengharukan ya, arwahnya si Debbie itu dateng nolongin Elaine. So cheesy! Gue juga pengen gitu kalo entar lo mati lebih dulu dari gue.

Sandeul: Lu nyumpahin gue mati?!

Jinyoung: Bukan nyumpahin, Deul. Gue kan cuma bilang, kalo seandainya lo mati duluan, sebagai sohib yang baik lo gak boleh lupa ama temen lo meskipun lo udah ada di alam sana. Contohnya nih si Debbie, dia gak ngebiarin temennya mati sia – sia kayak dia. Itu kan tandanya 'best pal till the end' banget.

Sandeul: Males banget. Kalo gue mati, gue bakalan seneng – seneng sendiri di surga. Ngapain musingin elo? Atau kalo gue jadi si Debbie, gue akan berkonspirasi ama setannya buat ngebunuh elo. Kurang puas kalo cuma melintir tangan, sekalian kepala lo gue jadiin vas bunga terus kaki lo gue jadiin penyangga meja.

Jinyoung: Idih, kejem amat lo! Lu itu temen gue apa bukan, sih?

Sandeul: Emang kita temenan, ya?

Jinyoung: SANDEUL!

Sandeul: Lho? Kenapa? Emang bukan kan?

Jinyoung: Ya udah kalo lo gak mau, setidaknya gue masih punya Chanyeol. Iya kan, Yeol? Gimana menurut lo?

Chanyeol: Emm…. Sebenernya daritadi ada yang pengen gue tanyain ke kalian.

Jinyoung: Oh ya? Apa itu sahabatku yang paling baik sedunia?

Chanyeol: Ouija itu apa sih?

Sandeul: …

Jinyoung: …

Maka dari itu, kalian paham kan kenapa Chanyeol gak mau nonton cuma berduaan aja sama Kris? Begitulah akibatnya! Mana Chanyeol itu gak tahan godaan. Dia gampang banget terbujuk rayuan maut dangdutnya Kris.

Pelajaran yang didapat Chanyeol selama ini: Jangan pernah biarkan seorang Wu Yifan memesankan tempat di bioskop! Never. Ever. Ever.

"Jadi? Gimana menurut kamu?" tanya Chanyeol karena Kris mendadak berubah jadi patung bisu.

Kris bisa apalagi selain ngangguk?

.

.

.

.

"Project X?"

"Iya, kayaknya filmnya seru, gue udah denger cerita dari Baekhyun yang udah nonton film ini duluan. Katanya tentang pesta ulang tahun gitu yang nantinya akan berubah jadi kacau, pokoknya seru." Terang Sandeul antusias.

"Tapi kok judulnya kayak film tentang ilmuwan yang secara rahasia membedah isi tubuh alien lalu mendokumentasikannya demi kepentingan NASA?"

Sandeul melempar pelototan maut ala Nyi Blorong, "Baro… bisa gak kita gak usah ngebahas alien lagi?"

"Bukannya aku mau ngebahas, tapi ini judulnya beneran ngingetin aku sama salah satu game yang pernah aku mainin dulu, jadi di game itu ceritanya si tokoh utama itu adalah agen federal yang disuruh nyelidikin kasus orang hilang yang menurut hasil investigasi dengan warga setempat, mereka itu diculik sama alien!" Baro cuek aja dan tetep nyerocos.

"Baro…"

"Terus salah satu saksi mata yang diwawancarai juga mengaku melihat sekelebat cahaya yang menyerupai bintang jatuh di malam harinya, lalu keesokan paginya, anak tetangganya juga hilang bersama dengan anjing – anjingnya!"

"Baro…"

"Terus kamu tau gak? Aku pernah baca di internet ada seorang cewek bernama Stephany Fay Cohen yang mengaku sering berhubungan seks dengan alien secara rutin. Terus bentuk alien yang sering bercinta ama dia juga macem – macem, ada yang kayak cumi – cumi, ada yang kayak reptil, ada yang kepalanya gede, ada yang warnya abu – abu. Pokoknya banyak deh!" repet Baro kayak penjual jamu di pinggir jalan, "Dan anehnya mereka merasa lebih puas bercinta dengan makhluk – makhluk itu ketimbang sama manusia. Aneh banget kan? Kalo aku sih…"

BRAK! Sandeul gebrak meja. Dasar kingkong barbar jelmaan yakuza, dikit – dikit gebrak meja, dikit – dikit gebrak meja. Untung Baro udah terlatih. Jadi dia gak terlempar dari meja kayak waktu awal – awal dulu.

"CUKUP!"

"Apa sih? Kamu jangan gebrak meja terus dong tiap hari. Kan gak lucu kalo meja di café ini semuanya ambruk gara – gara kamu. Gantiin satu meja aja lumayan tuh biayanya. Kamu tau kan harga BBM sekarang naik. Apa – apa tuh mahal. Cabe di pasar lebih mahal dari ayam. Belum lagi…"

BRAK! Sandeul gebrak meja lagi.

"MOTHER OF MEDUSA! BARO!" pekik Sandeul bikin budek semua pengunjung café.

Baro angkat tangan, "Iya, iya, iya maap, habisnya kamu gebrak meja terus tiap kali aku cerita soal alien. Padahal alien itu bener – bener…"

BRAK! Sandeul banting meja kali ini.

"BAROOO!" jerit Sandeul bikin budek tukang parkir yang lagi sibuk ngitung duit dan pak satpam yang lagi nonton filem india di posnya.

"Iya, iya oke, maaf. Sori. Aku tutup mulut. Nih." Baro meragain gerakan mengunci mulut terus lempar kuncinya jauh – jauh.

Sandeul mijet pelipis. Puyeng, "Ini bukan film tentang Motherfucking Goddamn Alien dan bisa gak usah nyeritain dongeng alien lagi untuk sementara ini?" Pinta Sandeul dengan nada lebih lunak.

Baro manggut – manggut. Mulutnya mingkem.

"Masih ingat janji lo dulu kan?" todong Sandeul dengan seringai mengerikan. Seringai yang kalo diartikan sama dengan: 'Don't you dare messing with my butt, or I will kick your ass.'

"Inget apa akibatnya kalo lo berani melanggar janji itu?"

Baro ciut seketika, nelen ludah, terus manggut – manggut lagi.

Seringai Sandeul melebar, "Good boy."

.

.

.

.

"Sayaangg…"

"Apa?" tanya Gongchan sambil naekin tangan Jinyoung yang meluknya terlalu ke bawah, tinggal seinci lebih dekat dengan selangkangannya.

Pelukan Jinyoung melorot ke bawah lagi, "Malam minggu nanti Sandeul ngajakin kita nge-date. Kamu gak sibuk kan?"

"Hah? Sandeul hyung mau ngedate bertiga bareng kita?" Gongchan naekin tangan Jinyoung lagi.

Jinyoung makin membenamkan mukanya di pundak Gongchan, "Bukan. Maksud aku, kita triple date. Kamu ya tetep ngedatenya sama aku lah. Cuma perginya barengan aja."

"Oh." Gongchan mulai gelisah karena tangan Jinyoung kini tepat berada diatas selangkangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jinyoung karena Gongchan duduknya gelisah, seolah – olah di pantatnya ada kulit durian.

"Sayang… ini tangan kamu… bisa lebih keatas dikit? Aku lagi bawa motor nih. Kan gak lucu kalo kita nyungsep di got."

Jinyoung manyun. Ngelepasin pelukannya, "Kamu gak suka aku peluk?" tanyanya sewot sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Bukan gitu. Bukannya aku gak suka. Cuma kamu itu bikin konsentrasi aku buyar. Mana ini jalannya lagi rame banget. Banyak truk -truk besar lewat. Kan bahaya."

Jinyoung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Owh, owh, owh… ada yang gak konsen nih. Ternyata Mister gak peka ini bisa juga ya merasa 'terganggu'? I like it!

Gak sia – sia tadi Jinyoung maksa – maksa Chanyeol buat ngasih tips cara meluluhkan cowok versi bitchy.

"Masih ingat lagunya Ari Lasso? Tau makna kata: 'Sentuhlah dia tepat di hatinya'? Pernah dengar ungkapan kalo cowok itu sebenernya punya dua otak? Diatas dan dibawah. Diatas itu ini." Chanyeol nunjuk kepala, "Dibawah itu ini." Dia nunjuk selangkangan. Entah Chanyeol berguru teori mesum bin ngawur darimana, "Nah, otak itu kan biasanya sinkron ama hati. Jadi… lu udah ngerti kan sekarang?"

Jinyoung cekikikan sendiri mengingat perkataan Chanyeol. Bisa juga ya dia menyambungkan antara penis, otak dan hati? Dasar makhluk porno yang kreatif. Kalo aja di dunia ini ada Jurusan Pornografi dan Pornoaksi, Kris dan Chanyeol pasti udah S3 sekarang .

"Sayang? Ini masih kamu kan? Bukan Kuntilanak?" Gongchan merinding denger Jinyoung ketawa – tawa sendiri. Yaiyalah, secara… malem – malem, lewat kuburan, mana jalanan gelep, denger pacar ketawa – tawa sendiri di belakang, apalagi yang lebih horror dari itu?

"Iya, ini masih aku kok." Sahut Jinyoung kalem., "Eh, jadi gimana? Kamu mau kan?"

Gongchan nampak berpikir, terus angkat bahu, "Nanti dilihat deh." Jawaban Gongchan gak memuaskan banget. Bikin tampang Jinyoung semakin ketekuk.

"Yaah…. Kok 'nanti dilihat deh'? Pokoknya kamu harus mau. Aku gak mau tau! Kalo Chanyeol sama Sandeul ngedate terus aku ngapain di rumah sendirian? Jadi obat nyamuk?" keluh Jinyoung dengan bibir mempout.

"Ya apa kek, ngobrol sama rumput yang bergoyang atau sama semut merah yang lagi berbaris di dinding."

" . Kamu lucu deh. Aku sampe mules saking lucunya." Sindir Jinyoung keki.

Gongchan terkekeh, "Iya deh iya, maksud aku, entar aku liat dulu. Sabtu Minggu ini aku beneran free apa enggak. Ya semoga free sih, biar kita juga bisa ikutan."

Jinyoung meluk Gongchan lagi, "Iya. Usahain ya sayang. Soalnya aku udah kangen banget. Lama gak jalan sama kamu."

Gongchan mencibir, "Yaelah, baru aja beberapa hari yang lalu. Lebai kamu."

"Ya mumpung. Mumpung kamu gak ada kegiatan dalam waktu dekat ini." Tiba – tiba Jinyoung ngeplak punggung Gongchan, "Lagian kamu sih! Kerjanya ngecengin gunung melulu. Mentang – mentang aku gak punya gunung… ehm, maksud aku, mentang – mentang aku bukan anak gunung. Aku ditinggalin terus." sungut Jinyoung.

"Gak ada hubungannya kali. Justru aku malah gak mau punya pacar sesama anak gunung. Aku udah pernah bilang kan?"

"Iya, iya." Jinyoung mutar bola mata keki, "Eh, tapi gak apa – apa kan kalo sekali – kali aku ikut kamu mendaki?"

Tanpa melihat wajahpun, Jinyoung tahu kalo Gongchan sedang terperangah saat ini.

"Jangan sayang. Mendaki itu bisa menggosongkan kulit dan merusak rambut. Emangnya kamu mau jadi dekil kayak temen aku yang namanya Jongin? Enggak kan?" Gongchan nakut – nakutin, "Belum kalo pas lagi dinginnya gila – gilaan, belum lagi medannya yang berat banget untuk pemula kayak kamu. Pendakian itu bukan kayak kemping di pantai, sayang. Aku gak mau kamu kenapa – napa."

Ya, bukannya Gongchan gak mau sih ngajakin Jinyoung. Mengingat banyaknya rintangan dan bahaya yang ia temui selama pendakian membuat Gongchan jadi berpikir dua kali untuk mengikutsertakan Jinyoung dalam petualangan – petualangannya. Belum lagi temen – temennya yang resek dan ugal – ugalan kayak peliharaannya tarzan. Maklum. Efek kebanyakan bergaul sama pepohonan.

"Kan aku gak mendaki sendiri. Kan ada kamu. Aku kan juga pengen sekali – kali ngelakuin hal – hal yang disukai pacar aku." Jinyoung kekeuh.

"Ya tetep aja bahaya buat kamu. Gunung itu tempat segala kemungkinan terburuk bisa terjadi. Dulu aku pernah cerita kan tentang adiknya temen aku yang mati di pendakian pertamanya?"

For a God's sake!

"Itu kan udah takdir. Toh buktinya kamu juga masih survive sampai sekarang. Intinya kamu cuma gak pengen aku ikut. Udah. Itu aja. Tapi alasannya ribet banget! Yang bahayalah, yang banyak ular lah, yang medan beratlah, yang hujan badai lah, yang inilah, yang itulah."

"Bukan. Bukannya gak pengen. Duh, kamu itu ngeyel banget sih dibilangin!" Gongchan mulai sewot.

Sepasang mata Jinyoung berkilat. Kalo aja tatapan matanya mengandung sinar laser, Gongchan udah berubah jadi serpihan abu daritadi.

Jinyoung mutusin untuk diem. Malas berdebat lagi. Padahal dalam hati gondok berat.

Come on! Sesulit apa sih mendaki? Toh di TV juga banyak orang – orang awam yang mendaki ya gak kenapa – napa juga kan? Gongchan ini lebai banget deh! Biarin aja. Kalo Gongchan gak ngijinin dia ikut, dia mau mendaki bareng temen – temen SMA nya. Untuk ngebuktiin kalo dia gak selemah yang Gongchan kira. Dan Jinyoung juga mampu melakukannya. Enggg… harus… mampu. Biar gimana – gimana dia ini kan tetep seorang laki – laki.

Emang cuma elo aja yang bisa? Gue juga bisa! Bweekk!

.

.

.

.

Hari yang dinanti – nantikan akhirnya tiba.

Tiga namja manis udah duduk manis di sofa empuk di dalem XXI. Mereka sengaja janjian ketemuan di bioskop, katanya biar kesannya kayak kencan pertama gitu. Ckckck… anak – anak alay ini.

Sandeul sibuk nge-like foto – foto temen – temennya di instagram sambil ngepoin instanya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Minseok dan beberapa anak – anak PSM lainnya. Chanyeol duduk di sisi kanannya Sandeul, ketawa – ketiwi dengerin Sandeul nge-gosipin temen - temennya. Sementara Jinyoung duduk di sisi kirinya Sandeul, pake headset sambil dengerin musik di hape. Kedua matanya terpejam, kepalanya manggut – manggut dan mulutnya bergerak – gerak menyanyikan lagu tanpa suara.

"Hai, sayang!" sapa Baro yang berhasil menyeruak keluar diantara kerumunan orang di depan sana. Kris dan Gongchan mengekor di belakangnya.

Iya XXI emang lagi rame buanget hari ini. Soalnya lagi pemutaran perdananya film Insidious chapter 3. Tapi ketiga orang itu udah sepakat untuk gak nonton film horror dulu kali ini.

Sandeul menghentikan aktivitas keponya dan balas melambaikan tangan, "Haiii!"

Chanyeol masang wajah datar ngeliatin Kris yang juga gak ada senyum – senyumnya sama sekali.

Jinyoung diem aja. Diem karena sibuk terpana ngeliat Gongchan super duper ganteng dengan celana jeans hitam, kemeja warna navy yang kancing depannya di biarkan terbuka terus bagian lengannya di gelung sampai ke siku dan kaos putih bertuliskan Punks Not Dead.

"Udah pada pesen tiket?" tanya Baro.

Ketiga namja di depannya menggeleng.

"Ya udah kalo gitu kita pesen dulu." Baro menggandeng tangan Sandeul dan menggiringnya menuju counter pemesanan tiket.

"Biar gue yang pesenin popcorn dan minuman. Ayo Kris." Tanpa sempat membiarkan Kris ngemeng, Chanyeol langsung narik cowok itu menjauh.

Gongchan menghempaskan diri di sebelah Jinyoung, "Kita gak lama kan?" tanyanya sambil nepuk – nepuk paha Jinyoung. Jinyoung selalu suka kalau Gongchan melakukan itu. Apalagi kalo nepuknya agak dibagian atas dekat…

Jinyoung menggeleng, "Enggak."

Gongchan menyandarkan kepala Jinyoung di pundaknya. Jinyoung tersenyum lega merasakan perasaan nyaman dan aroma tubuh Gongchan yang selalu berhasil bikin jantungnya berdebar kencang. Satu tangan Gongchan mengusap lembut puncak kepala Jinyoung sementara tangan lainnya merangkul bahu namja itu.

"Ciee…. Cieeee…."

Jinyoung tersentak dan buru – buru ngelepasin pelukannya.

Gongchan tersenyum kikuk sambil garuk kepala, Jinyoung tersipu – sipu malu. Dua orang itu salting – saltingan bareng. Mirip anak bau kencur yang kepergok warga sekampung lagi pacaran di pinggir empang.

"Udah, mesumnya entar di dalem aja, jangan disini." ledek Baro.

Sandeul cengengesan, "Tau nih, tahan dikit napa? Filemnya udah mau mulai kok."

Tampang dua orang itu udah bisa nyaingin merahnya pantat babon.

Chanyeol tiba – tiba nongol dengan senyum narsis, "Hai, hai! Miss me?"

"Popcorn gue mana?" tagih Jinyoung.

"Noh! Minta ama dia." Chanyeol nunjuk Kris yang lagi diperbudak jadi tukang bawa – bawa barang. Di tangan kanan ada dua kantongan isinya popcorn semua, di tangan kiri dua kantongan isinya softdrink sama cemilan – cemilan.

Jinyoung melotot kaget, "Buset. Lo ngeborong?! Banyak amat! Mau piknik ke bulan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Gue udah beli hotdog sama nachos tuh. Lumayan, biar tangan dan mulut pada sibuk."

Baro cengengesan, "Eh, lu curhat apa trauma?" sindirnya.

Chanyeol nge-blush, "Berisik! Gak gue bagi baru tau rasa!" ketusnya sambil nonjok pelan lengan Baro.

"Tapi lu tega banget jadi orang, masa Kris hyung lu suruh bawa banyak – banyak gitu? Kesian amat. Bantuin sono." Sandeul berkacak pinggang sambil geleng – geleng kepala.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan sebodo amat, "Udah biarin aja. Dia yang mau kok. Biar keliatan gentleman katanya."

Keempat namja itu tertawa – tawa. Dasar bocah – bocah kurang asem, orang (tua) lagi susah bukannya dibantuin malah diketawain.

Kris mendekat dengan wajah sedatar tembok khasnya.

" _Pintu Teater satu telah dibuka…Para penonton yang telah memiliki karcis, dipersilahkan memasuki ruangan teater…_ "

Sandeul celingukan keatas, seolah – olah mbak – mbak yang barusan ngomong lagi nempel di langit – langit, "Eh, udah mulai tuh. Masuk yuk?"

Semuanya mengangguk setuju dan mulai berjalan beriringin menuju teater satu.

.

.

.

.

"Mana ya pestanya? Udah dua puluh menit maen kagak mulai – mulai." Chanyeol mulai menguap.

"Sabar dong, ini udah prepare. Bentar lagi nih pasti." Kedua mata Sandeul terfokus kedepan dan mulutnya asik ngunyah popcorn.

Jadi Chanyeol sengaja minta duduk di tengah, di dekat Sandeul, untuk meminimalkan 'pergerakan' Kris seminim mungkin. Dan berhasil! Cowok itu bahkan tidak berusaha memeluknya sama sekali. Dia melototin layar dengan tampang datar. Chanyeol berasa kayak ngajakin robot terminator kencan. Terminator gagal.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Sandeul, "Gue terharu nih, Deul." Bisiknya di telinga Sandeul.

Sandeul mengernyit, "Terharu?"

"Iya terharu, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Wu Yifan bener – bener nonton. Saking terharunya gue sampai pengen mengabadikan momen ini dalam kamera."

Dua orang itu cekikikan kayak abege autis.

"Kemajuan dong, Yeol. Makanya lo kalo kencan sering – sering ngajak gue. Siapa tau kita bisa threesome." Ledek Sandeul.

"Threesome moyang lo! Belum pernah ditoyor pake hotdog? Sini gue toyor!" Chanyeol ngacung – ngacungin hotdognya.

Sandeul berusaha keras mengatupkan rahang, mati – matian menahan ledakan tawa.

"Becanda. Gitu aja marah. Maksud gue, kalo lo sering – sering ngajakin gue, siapa tau kencan lo bisa berubah jadi kencan sehat. Demi kebaikan lo gue rela deh jadi obat nyamuk." Kalo saja Kris mendengar ini, mungkin dia akan langsung lompat dari kursi, mukul – mukulin tangan ke dada sambil berteriak 'Auouoooo!' ala tarzan ngamuk.

"Serius?" Mata Chanyeol membulat excited, "So sweet. Makasih Deullie yang baik hati. Lo bener – bener ma best buddy!" Sandeul dan Chanyeol berpelukan kayak teletubbies.

"Eh, ibu – ibu komplek, bisa tenang sedikit? Kalian terlalu berisik." Dumel Baro keki.

Jinyoung cengengesan sambil geleng kepala maklum melihat duo tengil itu peluk – pelukan. Dia duduk di sebelah Gongchan, sementara di sisi kanannya ada Kris. Jadi urutan tempat duduk mereka kayak gini nih:

Gongchan – Jinyoung – Kris – Chanyeol – Sandeul – Baro.

"Wuih, iya pestanya udah mulai. Banyak banget yang dateng." Chanyeol mulai heboh lagi.

"Tuh kan bener, nah ini mulai seru nih." Sandeul menghadap ke depan lagi.

"Gile cewek – ceweknya kekurangan kain semua, tapi kok gue gak tertarik ya?" tanya Chanyeol entah bego atau oon.

"Iya lah, hombreng. Lu kan homo."

"Lu juga!" balas Chanyeol.

"Sssttt!" kali ini bukan cuma Baro aja, tapi satu deretan di atas mereka pada protes.

"Kalo mau ngobrol, nonton layar tancep di kampung aja sana!" Seru suara resek dari atas. Hampir separuh penonton ketawa. Ngetawain celetukan gak penting cowok itu.

Chanyeol langsung noleh, emosi, "SIAPA TU-"

"Pssstttt!"

Jinyoung bukannya nonton malah sibuk ngetawain duo tuyul itu.

"Wuuu! Mereka buka baju, bro! Melonnya alamak!" seru suara – suara heboh dari atas sambil bersiul.

"Psstttt!" Sandeul dan Chanyeol balas dendam.

"Kalo mau ribut, nonton film porno di rumah aja sana!" ledek Chanyeol ganti. Penonton kembali tertawa denger Chanyeol balas dendam ngomentarin cowok tadi.

Kalau aja pak sekuritinya gak keburu ngintip dan melempar pelototan maut, pasti udah terjadi perang lempar – lemparan popcorn daritadi.

"Sayang, kamu nonton dong. Jangan ketawa terus." tegur Gongchan.

Dengan patuh Jinyoung kembali ngadep ke layar. Kepalanya nyender di bahu Gongchan. Kedua tangannya melukin lengan Gongchan.

Dia sama sekali gak tertarik ngeliat cewek – cewek bikini dalam film itu mulai melepas bikininya dan satu – persatu loncat ke dalam kolam. Gunung kembar mereka tereskpos kemana – mana. Jinyoung malah lebih tertarik melototin gundukan besar di selangkangan Gongchan.

"Thanks cewek – cewek bikini." Gumam Jinyoung dengan seringai mesum.

"Apa?" Gongchan mengernyit heran menatap Jinyoung.

"Apa?" Jinyoung malah nanya balik.

"Barusan tadi kamu ngomong…"

"Enggak. Perasaan kamu aja." tandas Jinyoung cepat.

Gongchan angkat bahu, terus fokus ke depan lagi.

Tapi baru lima menit, Gongchan udah bersuara lagi, "Sayang…"

"Hm? Kenapa?"

Gongchan ngangkat tangan Jinyoung yang entah sejak kapan udah nemplok di selangkangannya, terus di pindahin ke kotak popcorn.

"Popcornnya disini ya, bukan di bawah situ." Tukas Gongchan sambil cengiran nyebelin.

What the….Arghhh! Ini tidak adil! Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuh penis kekasihku sendiri?! ratap Jinyoung dalam hati.

Dan again, Jinyoung harus melewatkan acara nonton kali ini dengan muka cemberut yang jelek abis.

.

.

.

.

Setelah nonton, mereka langsung menuju ke food court terdekat. Isi tenaga dulu sebelum keliling – keliling lagi. Habis makan, mereka langsung jalan kemanapun mereka mau. Jinyoung dan Gongchan misah. Mereka ke gramedia karena Gongchan mau nyari buku – buku politik untuk referensi debat kandidatnya dua minggu depan. Terus Sandeul dan Baro ke toko kaset game, Baro mau berburu game – game terbaru. Baro nyaranin Sandeul untuk maenin The Sims 4, katanya gamenya bagus untuk orang – orang awam macam Sandeul yang gak doyan sama game.

"Gamenya santai kok. Ini game simulator. Kalo di The Sims kamu bisa jadi apapun dan ngelakuin apapun seperti kayak di kehidupan nyata. Terus speknya juga gak terlalu besar, gak kayak The Sims 3." Jelas Baro.

Sandeul cuma manggut – manggut aja. Ngebolak – balik kaset The Sims 4 di tangannya. Galau mau beli apa enggak. Tapi setelah dibombardir dengan penjelasan bertubi – tubi oleh sales Baro, akhirnya kaset itu kebeli juga.

Nice try, Baro. Nice try. Awalan yang bagus untuk bikin Sandeul ketagihan game juga.

Terus Kris dan Chanyeol?

Mereka ngekor Baro dan Sandeul.

Ya. Ngekor.

Lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol yang nempelin Sandeul melulu. Untungnya Baro fine – fine aja. Cuma kasian si Kris jalan sendiri di belakang kayak Terminator yang tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang.

"Lu jahat banget sih hari ini. Tuh cowok lo kasian jalan sendiri di belakang, entar diculik orang baru tau rasa." Sandeul senyam – senyum geli ngeliatin Kris berdiri di dekat pintu kayak patung selamat datang. Mukanya ganteng tapi lusuh banget. Selusuh gembel yang gak pernah mandi selama sebulan. Bahkan kalo Sandeul gak salah liat, ada lalat yang terbang mondar – mandir di sekitar cowok itu. Anehnya Kris gak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Dasar cowok ajaib.

"Biarin. Daripada gue yang diculik dia terus tiba – tiba berakhir di bilik toilet berdua. Males banget gue." Chanyeol ikut sibuk liat – liat kaset.

Sandeul ngelirik Kris lagi dan buru – buru buang muka begitu tau tatapan tajam nan menusuk Kris terarah kepadanya.

"Shit! Kayaknya cowok lo marah ama gue deh."

Chanyeol noleh kebelakang terus ngeliatin Sandeul lagi, "Marah? Enggak ah. Emang mukanya gitu dari orok."

"Lu mah udah biasa, jadi gak keder lagi. Lo liat tuh mukanya serem abis. Seumur – umur gue belum pernah merasa semerinding ini. Sumpah!"

"Ah, lebai lu! Kebanyakan nonton film psikopat sih." ledek Chanyeol malah ketawa – tawa.

"Yeol, yeol, soal omongan gue tadi, gue cuma becanda kok. Jangan ditanggepin serius, oke?" Desis Sandeul sambil nyengir aneh.

Jidad Chanyeol langsung keriting, "What?"

Sandeul belingsatan sendiri kayak cacing di atas penggorengan, "Gue gak mau jadi perusak. Beneran! Ciyus!"

Chanyeol gak peduli, "Perusak apa? Perusak taneman? Perusak perdamaian dunia?" Chanyeol sok plesetan. Bikin Sandeul manyun abis.

"Yeol, seriusan nih! Gue takut…"

"Takut kenapa?" tanya Baro tiba – tiba udah berdiri di belakang Sanduel dengan bungkusan berisi kaset – kaset game.

Chanyeol dan Sandeul langsung membisu.

"Takut kenapa? Kamu takut kenapa?" Baro menghampiri Sandeul dengan muka khawatir.

Sandeul lirik – lirikan sama Chanyeol. Kan gak lucu banget kalo Sandeul bilang takut sama Kris. Bisa makin runyam urusannya.

"Oh, enggak, tadi ada preman bertato mukanya serem banget lewat, terus Sandeul langsung ketakutan." Chanyeol ngarang alasan yang gak banget. Ngapain coba ada preman nyasar di mall?

Alis Baro naik setengah senti, "Preman? Di mall?"

"Engg… itu, maksudnya tadi premannya lagi shopping gitu, bawa belanjaan, barengan ama keluarganya. Iya gitu deh pokoknya." Tukas Chanyeol lebih ngaco lagi.

Ya ampun. Preman macam apa yang ngajakin keluarganya shopping di mall? Sandeul pengen nampar diri sendiri saking gondoknya. Chanyeol ini gak bisa ya ngareng alasan yang lebih masuk akal dikit?! Seandainya aja membunuh orang bego dapet pahala, Sandeul udah nyekek leher Chanyeol daritadi.

"Preman shopping di mall?" Baro keliatan banget setengah mati nahan tawa.

"Iya ada tuh, Preman duit rakyat alias pejabat." Jawab Chanyeol sok politik.

Baro manggut – manggut, "Oh, kirain apa. Ya udah yuk. Kita mau kemana lagi nih?" untung aja Baro gak permasalahin soal preman shopping lagi.

"Kita pulang aja deh. Gue capek." Sandeul mendadak hilang minat mau jalan – jalan. Diam – diam ngelirik ke belakang lagi. Thanks God, Kris sudah tidak melempar tatapan horror lagi. Mungkin yang tadi cuma perasaannya aja. Eh… bener kan? Cuma perasaannya aja?

"Gue juga mau…"

Puk, puk. Tangan Kris nepuk – nepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Mau kemana? Ada yang mau aku omongin nih. Kamu jangan pulang dulu ya… sayang?" tegas Kris dengan tatapan lekat yang mematikan. Tapi mukanya setenang danau dan senyumnya malaikat abis. Sial. Menipu banget.

Glek! Skak mat untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mematung di tempat. Tak sanggup berkata – kata.

Sementara di gramedia, lagi – lagi Jinyoung bermuram durja. Pasalnya Gongchan lebih sibuk melototin buku politik gak jelas ketimbang merhatiin dia. Padahal Jinyoung udah usaha banget ikutan jongkok di samping Gongchan dengan muka sok imut sampai kakinya kesemutan semua. Tapi malang sekali Gongchan tetap tak bereaksi. Jangankan bereaksi, noleh pun tidak. Jinyoung juga udah nyoba narik perhatian Gongchan dengan sok nanya – nanya soal politik, oke… Gongchan memang ngejawab semua pertanyaan awam Jinyoung. Tapi tetep aja… matanya terpaku di buku!

Iugghhh! Sebel!

Jinyoung semakin mendekatkan badannya, terus nyenderin kepalanya di pundak Gongchan dengan bibir mempout dan muka ketekuk. Masih usaha.

"Sayaang? Sayang?" telunjuk Jinyoung nusuk – nusuk pipi Gongchan, "Serius amat sih bacanya. Aku dicuekin terus." keluhnya.

Baru deh tuh cowok gak peka noleh, "Kamu kok gak nyari buku juga?" tanyanya dengan nada halus sambil ngusap kepala Jinyoung.

"Kamu ngusir aku?" mata Jinyoung memicing gak suka.

"Bukannya ngusir, emang kamu gak capek jongkok – jongkok gini?"

Jinyoung mendengus jengkel, "Helooow…kamu juga jongkok keless!"

"Oh iya ya. Sori." Gongchan cengengesan garing, terus berdiri. Tapi habis berdiri, dia lanjut baca buku lagi.

Gaaarghhhhh!

Drtt… drrt! Ponsel di saku Gongchan bergetar.

"Bentar ya sayang, aku angkat telpon dulu."

Tanpa menunggu respon balik dari Jinyoung, Gongchan langsung berjalan menjauh. Ninggalin Jinyoung sendiri.

Enam menit kemudian…

Gongchan muncul lagi entah habis ngumpet dimana tadi, "Itu tadi mama aku nelpon."

"Oh." Jawab Jinyoung singkat. Masih senderan di rak buku sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, "Beneran mama kamu?"

"Iyalah. Emang siapa lagi?"

Jinyoung diem aja. Males nanggepinnya.

"Jadi aku gak bisa nganter kamu pulang dulu habis ini." Ucap Gongchan seenak udelnya.

Jinyoung melotot gak terima, "Lho? Kenapa?"

Gongchan tersenyum penuh arti. Entah apa arti senyuman itu.

"Kita ke rumah aku dulu. Soalnya Papa Mama aku mau ketemu kamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N: Pertama - tama saya mau ngucapin maaf, baru sempet update, soalnya akhir - akhir ini sering sibuk di kampus. Maklum, mahasiswa semester akhir heheh.  
**

 **Kedua, saya mau ngucapin makasih banyak sekali lagi buat semuanya yang udah bertahan baca Novelfic ini sampai sejauh ini. Oke, jadi mulai sekarang saya akan nyebut cerita ini Novelfic, karena emang panjang banget (-,-;)! Makasih buat para readers, yang udah mau ngereview, yang udah klik ngelike pokoknya makasih buat semuanya.**

 **Semoga gak ngecewain dan mudah - mudahan para pembaca pada suka ^^.**

 **Setelah buntu selama berhari - hari kagak dapet ide, akhirnya saya bisa lanjut juga dengan tulisan yang lebih panjang dari sebelumnya (T,T) seneeeng banget!**

 **Untuk Changmin sendiri, sekedar info, dia gak cuma numpang lewat sekali di chapter ini aja. Jadi jangan kaget kalo setelah ini dan seterusnya dia bakalan sering nongol. Secara... bisa dibilang, dia tokoh yang cukup penting dalam cerita ini. Penting banget malah.**

 **Oke, cukup sekian bacotan saya.**

 **RnR. :***


	6. Chapter 5

**Uke – Uke Ngenes**

* * *

 **C** **ast:**

Para Uke: Jinyoung, Chanyeol, Sandeul (mereka seumuran)

Para Seme: Gongchan, Kris, Baro

 **Support Cast:** Jessica, Bomi, Sunghak, Zico, Hyeri, Minah

* * *

 **###Happy reading###**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Di dalam mobil, Chanyeol meringkuk dalam – dalam di kursi. Punggungnya menempel rapat – rapat di pintu. Sementara Kris sedang menikmati ketidakberdayaan namja di hadapannya dengan seringai miring dan tatapan mengintimidasi. Kedua tangannya terentang ke depan mengurung tubuh Chanyeol yang terpojok. Mendadak Chanyeol jadi terlihat sangat sangat kecil dan rapuh. Seperti anak kelinci yang terperangkap di lubang buaya barengan ama buayanya.

Kabur? Emang bisa? Wong mobilnya di parkir mepet banget dengan tembok gitu. Kris emang sengaja memarkirnya sedemikian rupa. Biar Chanyeol gak tiba – tiba melakukan aksi nekat kayak mecahin kaca jendelanya atau lompat ke belakang dan kabur lewat pintu belakang. Pokoknya Chanyeol gak bisa kabur! Titik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris. Dua kata. Dua kata yang ambigu tapi mematikan.

"Gak." Chanyeol buru – buru menggeleng, "Gak ada apa – apa."

"Kamu daritadi menghindar dan nganggurin aku sendirian dibelakang terus kamu bilang itu bukan apa – apa?"

Chanyeol bingung. Gelagapan. Mati kutu. Pengen menghilang. Pengen pingsan. Pengen amnesia mendadak. Pokoknya apa saja yang bisa bikin dia terhindar dari Monster Naga buas dihadapannya ini.

"Eh… engg… itu… itu…" Duh, berpikir, berpikir, berpikir, berpikir! Padahal Chanyeol udah pengen jedotin kepalanya ke dasbor kalo Kris gak keburu melontarkan pertanyaan lagi.

"Oke, biar kuperjelas… apa yang kamu rencanakan?" tanya Kris dalam, tajam dan bikin seluruh bulu kuduk bergetar. Chanyeol paling benci kalo Kris sudah bertransformasi jadi cowok kriminal ini. Kris yang ada didepannya saat ini menurutnya sama saja dengan bos penyamun yang setiap saat bisa membuatnya berakhir menjadi potongan tubuh yang ngambang di rawa – rawa tanpa identitas. Oke. Chanyeol terlalu hiperbolis. Kris mungkin tidak akan melakukan itu, paling dia hanya mengawal Chanyeol kemanapun dia pergi. Dua puluh empat jam! Dan sungguh kawan, dikawal oleh seorang Wu Yifan adalah sesuatu yang paling tidak menyenangkan sedunia. Itu sama saja dengan mimpi buruk. Pernah dulu dia begitu, dulu banget, dan keesokan harinya mendadak dia jadi punya bodyguard dadakan. Kris.

"Apa pertanyaan aku kurang jelas ya? Kok diem?" tanya Kris kali ini pake senyum. Senyum beracun.

Gulp! Bahkan nelen ludah aja Chanyeol kesulitan, "E…emang… kamu tadi nanya apa?"

Tetot! Wrong answer.

Kris menampakkan wajah pokerface dan senyum yang sulit diartikan maknanya. Satu tangannya terangkat, membelai pipi namja itu dengan punggung tangan. Tiba – tiba dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkesiap tapi gak bisa menghindar. Iyalah. Dia kan terkurung. Remember?

"Apa yang kamu rencanakan, hm?" desis Kris dengan suara berat dan penuh penekanan, "Karena aku udah ngomong di telinga kamu. Jadi gak ada akting budek lagi ya."

Mampus.

"Aku… aku gak ngerencanain apa – apa." jawab Chanyeol cepat.

"Tindak – tanduk kamu tadi sangat jelas. Meskipun aku gak bisa denger apa yang kalian omongin waktu di bioskop itu. Tapi aku gak bego, sayang. Atau…" Kris sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, menikmati wajah sekarat di depannya untuk beberapa saat, "Kamu mau aku yang nanyain langsung ke Sandeul?"

Waduh. Itu malah lebih buruk lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

Kris menepuk – nepuk pipi Chanyeol, "Makanya bilang dong."

Kalau saja ada kasting buat peran jadi Pemimpin para vampir jahat, Ketua geng begal, Pembunuh bayaran, Bos mafia, Tukang bakso kanibal, Ahli hipnotis kelainan jiwa, pokoknya semua pekerjaan yang sadis – sadis, Kris pasti akan langsung lolos audisi tanpa ikutan audisi dulu.

Bilang gak, ya? Bilang apa enggak nih? Chanyeol galau akut. Kenapa jadi runyam gini, sih?!

Kris menghela napas. Tatapan matanya semakin menajam, "Tolong jangan bikin aku gak ngasih kamu pilihan lain."

Emang ada pilihan lain? Perasaan cuma dua ya? Jawab atau silahkan bunuh diri.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Chanyeol masih tetap bertahan dengan kebisuannya. Tentu saja dia gak mau ngorbanin temen sendiri. Apalagi Sandeul tadi niatnya cuma becanda. Chanyeol tau itu. Sangat tau. Tapi… apa Kris bisa ngerti? Dia kan selera humor rendah. Bagaimana nanti kalo dia malah makin salah paham? Bagaimana nanti kalo dia nangkepnya lain? Jadi Chanyeol bimbang abis.

Opsi pertama, kalo Chanyeol ngomong nanti Sandeul yang kena. Terus ujung – ujungnya Chanyeol bakal dicap sebagai tukang ngadu atau hubungan pertemanannya dengan Sandeul jadi merenggang. Atau lebih parahnya, Kris akan melarangnya berteman dengan Sandeul lagi. Tau sendirilah cowok itu. Posesif tingkat dewa. Segala sesuatu atau siapa aja yang dianggapnya sebagai ancaman yang dapat merusak hubungannya dengan Park Dobi kesayangannya ini, harus segera cabut sejauh mungkin. Kalo gak mau, maka Kris akan membuatnya 'cabut'…dengan caranya sendiri.

Opsi kedua, kalo Chanyeol tetap bungkam, dia bakal tersiksa sendiri. Dan harus siap – siap say Goodbye to Freedom.

Kedua opsi itu sama – sama buruknya. Gak ada yang enak.

Kris melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Wajahnya menunjukkan kewibawaan bahwa disini, diantara mereka, dialah yang berkuasa. Dan kalo Chanyeol berani membantah apalagi sampai menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, maka siap – siap saja terima konsekuensi.

"Ini cuma pertanyaan simpel. Kamu pikir apa yang bakal aku lakuin ke temen kamu itu? Aku cuma pengen tau. Udah itu aja."

Pengen tau nanti ujung – ujungnya bertindak. Enggak. Chanyeol udah gak bisa dikibulin lagi. Cukup sekali.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku gak mau. Masih inget apa yang kamu lakuin dulu ke Jungshin?"

Kris berdecak, "Jungshin itu beda kasusnya. Aku gak setolol itu!"

Chanyeol tetap menggeleng, "Aku juga gak setolol itu." tukasnya kekeuh.

Mata Kris memicing sadis, "Tolong jangan bikin kesabaranku habis."

"Tolong jangan paksa aku." Tegas Chanyeol.

"Cepat bilang!" perintah Kris.

Chanyeol gondok berat terus ngacak – ngacak rambut frustasi, "God! Kami cuma becanda, Kris! Jangan membesar – besarkan masalah, please? Kamu kan tau sendiri Sandeul itu kayak gimana. Dia gak pernah benar – benar serius dengan apa yang dia ucapkan."

"Jadi… apa yang dia ucapkan?" Kris balik ke awal lagi.

Chanyeol mingkem. Gigit bibir. Berusaha mati – matian menahan emosinya.

"Pokoknya, intinya, dia cuma becanda." Chanyeol tetap pada keputusannya. Bungkam. Soalnya apa yang diomongin Sandeul tadi emang rada – rada gak enak kalo mau disampein langsung ke Kris, meskipun emang niatnya baik sih. "Dan bisa gak kita pulang sekarang? Karena aku ngantuk." ketusnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Keduanya bertahan. Sama – sama dengan sikap defensif. Kris masih penasaran dan bertekad harus dengar, sementara Chanyeol juga sudah bertekad, sekali tidak ya tetap tidak. Say yes to Tidak!

Kris menghela napas. Dia kembali memutar tubuhnya ke depan, menghadap ke setir.

"Last chance…" ucap Kris, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Kalo kamu masih ngedesak juga, itu artinya kamu udah gak percaya lagi sama aku."

Nah loh. Ini yang bikin Kris akhirnya terpaksa nyerah. Sengotot apapun dirinya, kata – kata ini yang paling gak pengen dia dengar dari mulut Chanyeol. Jangan sampai ini berlanjut ke sesuatu yang paling tidak diinginkannya.

"Oke…" desahnya sambil tarik napas, "Oke. Gak apa – apa kalo kamu gak mau cerita. Tapi inget…" tangan besar Kris menangkup wajah Chanyeol. Menjepit kedua pipi chubby Chanyeol dengan jari – jarinya. Puas merasakan pipi lembut itu terasa dingin dan bergetar. Berarti pacar kesayangannya ini sedang ketakutan. Ini akan membuat Chanyeol berpikir dua kali untuk mencoba berulah atau merencanakan sesuatu lagi di belakangnya.

Kemudian Kris memajukan wajahnya, membuat Chanyeol kembali nempel di pintu mobil. Seinci demi senci mendekat, seperti hendak mengecup sepasang bibir di bawahnya.

"Jangan pernah kamu berpikir untuk minta putus dengan cara apapun karena…" Kris semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, "Kamu udah tau kan apa akibatnya?" desisnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Jakun Chanyeol naik turun saat ia menelan ludah yang terasa pahit banget di tenggorokannya.

"Aku harap kamu gak lupa sama kesepakatan kita dulu."

Oh. Right. Soal perjanjian itu. "Aku gak akan lupa." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tatapan nanar.

Kris tersenyum, "Bagus. Berarti aku gak perlu repot – repot ngingetin kamu lagi."

Chu~! Dilayangkan satu kecupan di bibir Chanyeol. Kecupan yang lama dan tanpa lumatan.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya. Menampilkan senyum simpul lalu menjalankan mobilnya. Tanpa bertanya pun, Chanyeol sudah tau kalo Kris sudah memaafkannya kali ini.

Kali ini.

.

.

.

.

Sandeul masih bertahan adu tatap dengan laptopnya. Berharap kalo dipelototin kasetnya bakal terinstal sendiri secara ajaib.

Haah! Susah amat sih. Mana dia bego banget tadi gak nanya ke Baro dulu gimana cara instalnya. Tuh bocah juga dihubungi daritadi nomernya kagak aktif melulu!

Sandeul sibuk membolak – balik kaset di tangannya, mencari instruksi cara nginstal game sialan ini di laptopnya. Percuma aja biar sebagus apapun gamenya kalo gak bisa diinstal ya enaknya cuma satu: DIBAKAR!

Lagi fokus – fokusnya melototin tempat kaset, tiba – tiba hape mungil di sebelahnya berdering.

"Goddamnit! Akhirnya nongol juga lo." Sandeul buru – buru meraih telponnya, "Halo! Darimana aja sih? Ditelponin malah gak aktif. Sengaja ya?!" Sandeul langsung nyemprot gak pake intro lagi.

"Sori. Tadi habis nganterin bebek lampir judes pulang. Nih baru nyampe." Sahut suara diseberang ogah – ogahan.

Sandeul manggut – manggut, terus beberapa detik kemudian langsung nyadar, "Eh… barusan lu ngatain gue bebek lampir?!"

"Ya lagian udah tau pake ditanyain!" Baro ikutan sewot, "Ada apaan lagi sih? Ngomel mulu! Kagak capek, apa? Gue aja capek dengernya." Keluh Baro.

"Kalo bukan gara – gara kaset game sialan ini gue gak bakal ngomelin elu! Mana itu duit jatah makan untuk tiga hari lagi. Mana gue belum dapat kiriman juga. Gue gak mau tau. Pokoknya lo harus tanggung jawab. Kalo perlu ganti rugi! Awas aja kalo gue sampe mati kelaparan, bakal gue laporin lo ke kantor polisi!" omel Sandeul berapi – api, gak ngasih Baro kesempatan untuk ngemeng.

Hening.

Sunyi.

Baro tak bersuara.

Sandeul kalap tiba – tiba suara diseberang lenyap mendadak, "Ha…haloo? Baroo? Lo mampus ya? Apa kesambet? Lo gak bunuh diri, kan? Haloow? Woy! Jangan mati dulu, dong! Gue belum puas nih ngomelnya."

"Siapa yang mati? Ini lagi mikir." Baro akhirnya nyahut.

Sandeul garuk – garuk kepala bingung, "Ha? Mikir? Mikir apaan lama banget?"

"Mikir… emang bisa ya orang mati ngelapor dulu ke kantor polisi?"

Gubrak. Pertanyaan tolol.

"Ya gak bisalah, tuyul!" jawab Sandeul judes. Sandeul ini emang makhluk paling nyolot sedunia.

"Nah itu, kamu tadi bilangnya kalo mati kelaparan mau lapor polisi. Makanya sekarang aku tanya, emang bisa ya orang mati lapor polisi?"

Plok! Sandeul tepok muka, "Baro… itu tuh cuma kata – kata pengandaian. Lagian ngapain sih kita malah ngebahas orang mati lapor polisi? Gue kan mau nanyain soal game!" Padahal dia yang mulai duluan.

"Oh, mau nanyain apa? Cara nginstalnya?" tebak Baro tepat sasaran. Dari nada bicaranya kentara banget kalo namja ini lagi tersenyum menghina dengan tampang nyebelin. Sialan. Mentang – mentang Sandeul cupu banget soal laptop dan tetek bengeknya, "Besok kamu bawa aja laptop kamu ke kampus, entar aku instalin."

"Kenapa gak dijelasin sekarang aja?"

"Agak ribet kalo dijelasin lewat sini. Entar pulsa kamu habis."

Oh iya ya. Tanggal tua, broh!

Sandeul meringis. "Ya udah. Besok aku bawa. Tapi janji ya diinstalin?"

"Iya iya. Pokoknya besok kamu dateng aja ke sekret IT. Bawa laptop sama kaset kamu." Jawab Baro dengan suara males.

"Oke deh. Besok aku…" BRAK! Sandeul dikejutkan dengan suara pintu yang terbanting keras. Saking kagetnya, ponsel yang dia genggam hampir terjun bebas ke lantai. Siapa sih?! Gak bisa ya masuk rumah dengan lebih beradab? Maen banting aja! Kalo beli pintu sama kayak beli sempak, beli dua gratis satu sih gak apa – apa. Mana Bu Heechul, yang punya nih rumah kos, galaknya amit – amit. Pelototannya aja sanggup bikin para setan di seluruh dunia pada minder dan merasa perlu beli eye shadow hitam baru.

"Sayang? Kamu kenapa? Kok kayaknya kaget gitu?"

Sandeul gak ngejawab, sibuk ngeliatin Chanyeol yang maen nyelonong aja kayak kambing. Dan dengan cueknya namja itu langsung naek ke lantai dua. Gak senyum kek, gak negor kek. Pokoknya ngeloyor aja.

Kayaknya tiang jadi – jadian itu ribut lagi sama si bule sableng. Sandeul mendadak ngerasa gak enak plus serbasalah. Dia jadi keinget waktu di mall tadi.

"Eheem." Baro berdehem memecah keheningan, "Helooo? Cowok terganteng sejagad raya memanggilmu…"

"Hmm… sayang, udahan dulu ya? Soalnya Chanyeol…" BRAK! Sandeul kembali terlonjak dari sofa. Astaga… perusak pintu itu.

"Wooii! Sekali lagi lo banting pintu, gue jual lo ke om – om!" pekik Sandeul gondok kuadrat. Suaranya sengaja di keras – kerasin biar nyampe ke atas. Jengkel si jengkel, sebel si sebel. Tapi bisa gak usah pintu yang dibanting? Yaa… apa kek. Celengan monyetnya Jinyoung kek yang dibanting. Kan lumayan buat makan enak selama dua minggu ke depan.

"Hah? Apa? Siapa yang mau dijual ke om – om?" tanya Baro kaget.

"Itu…si jerapah labil. Eh udahan dulu, ya? Entar aku telpon balik…kalo sempet. Byee!" Klik. Sandeul langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon tanpa menunggu persetujuan Baro.

.

.

.

.

"Kok Papa Mama kamu lama?"

Gongchan masih asik sendiri sama game bola di laptopnya, "Tau tuh. Biasaa, Mama aku kalo udah ketemu sama ibu – ibu tetangga. Pasti gak bisa sebentar. Belum lagi kalo ngebahas arisan tasnya itu."

Jinyoung sebenarnya gak keberatan mau Papa Mamanya Gongchan pulang dari acara kondangan pas tahun depan juga gak masalah. Cuma ya… suasananya ini…

Garing banget!

Berawal dari Gongchan yang minta ditemenin maen game bola, sampai menyeret paksa Jinyoung segala padahal udah jelas – jelas dia gak suka bola, membuat Jinyoung berakhir di kamar berdua sama Gongchan. Akhirnya baru main dua ronde, dia udah nyerah duluan. Efek boring ngeliat gawangnya kebobolan terus dan pemainnya cuma mondar – mandir gak jelas sambil kesandung dan dapet langganan kartu merah.

Kalo aja… Gongchan gak keasikan sendiri, berduaan seperti ini bisa menjadi momen yang sangat pas untuk…engg…untuk…

PLAK! Goblog. Lagi – lagi dia ngarep ketinggian. Secara ini Gongchan gitu lho. GONGCHAN! Cowok super cuek binti gak peka yang bikin Jinyoung mendadak jadi punya hobi baru. Galau di depan cermin sambil mewek. Meratapi nasib.

"Kamu kenapa nampar muka sendiri?" tanya Gongchan mengernyit aneh.

Jinyoung melongo dengan tampang tolol. Emang tadi dia nampar muka sendiri?

"O-oh itu, ada nyamuk tadi." Jawab Jinyoung sekenanya.

Gongchan cuma menggumamkan 'Ooo' terus nerusin game bola stupid itu lagi. Sebel!

"Itu ada autan di dekat lemari." Ucap Gongchan sambil nunjuk kamar mandi. Lihat. Bahkan nunjukinnya aja gak iklas. Kamar mandi dibilang lemari. Untung aja Jinyoung cukup jenius untuk gak bertanya: 'Lemari kamu ada dalem kamar mandi?'

Jinyoung langsung merogoh sakunya. Dia jadi keinget belum ngabarin Chanyeol dan Sandeul kalo dia lagi ada di rumahnya Gongchan dan sedang mati kegaringan.

 **To: Chanyeol, Sandeul**

 **Gw lg ad d rmhx Gongchan.**

 **Bosaaaann!**

 **Help me plz**

Send! Oke deh. Sekarang tinggal nunggu balasan dari dua orang itu.

Lima menit kemudian.

Ponselnya bergetar. Dengan antusias Jinyoung membuka satu pesan baru di layar hapenya.

 **From: Sandeul**

 **Bosen? Nari striptease aj. Kali aj si Gongchan bakal pensiun jdi cowok alim stlh ngeliat lo bugil.**

Jinyoung tertawa tanpa suara. Bagus kalo setelah dia bugil si Gongchan langsung napsu. Nah kalo enggak? Bisa – bisa Jinyoung disangka kelainan tiba – tiba nari striptease tanpa sebab dan langsung diseret ke RSJ. Idih. Ogah banget.

Sambil gigit bibir nahan senyum geli, dia segera mengetik balasannya.

Drrrt. Ponselnya bergetar lagi, padahal belum nyampe semenit. Gile. Gak biasa – biasanya Sandeul balas secepat ini. Kayaknya nih anak lagi kosong.

Pas dibuka ternyata dari Chanyeol.

 **From: Chanyeol**

 **Klo gtu lo nari stripteasex di klub mlm aj. Biarpun Gongchan gk napsu, minimal lo udh bkin puluhan hidung belang napsu.**

Oke. Untuk sms yang ini Jinyoung rada – rada meringis. Tapi karena ini dari Chanyeol jadi udah gak kaget lagi. Eh… tapi kok smsnya dua orang ini bisa konek ya? Apa jangan – jangan mereka lagi bareng? Berarti si Chanyeol pulang cepat juga dong? Tumben.

 **To: Chanyeol**

 **Yeol, lo gak kuda – kudaan lagi ama Kris?**

Semenit kemudian.

 **From: Sandeul**

 **Enggak. Si caplang lagi galau.**

10 detik kemudian.

 **From: Chanyeol**

 **Gak. Gw lagi kuda – kudaan ama Sandeul.**

Jinyoung buru – buru membekap mulut sebelum tawanya meledak. Takut dikatain autis ngakak sendiri.

 **From: Sandeul**

 **Jgn didengerin omongan manusia galau. Otaknya makin sengklek hbs dipelototin Kris.**

Emang Kris kenapa lagi, sih? Perasaan tadi mereka masih fine fine aja? Jinyoung jadi penasaran.

 **To: Chanyeol**

 **Lo ribut lagi?**

30 detik kemudian.

 **From: Sandeul**

 **Udh, entar aja sok pedulix. Lo pkirin dlu tuh gimana carax biar Gongchan sudi memperkosa elo.**

Sialan.

 **From: Chanyeol**

 **Nanti gw critain.**

 **Another tips: pura – pura kedinginan, biar dipelukin.**

 **Good luck ;) Hope you get laid. XOXOXO**

Baru aja jempolnya Jinyoung bergerak mau nulis balasan, tiba – tiba ada mukanya Gongchan mejeng di depannya. Dekettt banget. Jinyoung jadi terlonjak dengan debaran jantung yang berdetak gila – gilaan.

Gongchan mengernyit curiga ngeliat reaksi kagetnya Jinyoung yang berlebihan, "Emangnya kamu lagi liat apaan? Kok gitu banget? Bukan foto – foto cowok berotot kan? Atau foto – foto cowok bugil?" tanyanya dengan tampang nuduh.

Sarap. Udah bikin Jinyoung kena serangan jantung sekarang malah nuduh yang enggak – enggak.

Tapi… kalo ngeliat raut wajah dihadapannya sekarang… Jinyoung bisa merasakan ada aura jealous terpancar dari tatapan itu. Aha! Cemburu juga lo akhirnya.

"Bukan urusan kamu." Ucap Jinyoung acuh, "Sana maen lagi! Aku lagi sibuk."

Mata Gongchan semakin menyipit tajam, "Sibuk ngeliatin foto cowok?"

"Kalo iya emang kenapa?" tantang Jinyoung sengaja manas – manasin. Dan hore! Taktiknya berhasil. Tatapan Gongchan makin lekat. Ngeliatin dia dengan penuh selidik. Jinyoung jadi rada salting dan buru – buru nunduk.

Gongchan keliatan mikir, kemudian mengendikkan bahu tanda sebodo amat, mukanya kembali ke mode whatever, "Oke."

Sekarang gantian Jinyoung yang melotot tajam. Oke? OKE!? Hanya 'oke'?!

"Aku bikinin minum dulu ya? Kamu mau minum apa?" tanya Gongchan dengan lempengnya. Padahal Jinyoung melototnya udah teramat sangat dramatis. Tinggal diitem – itemin aja matanya jadi deh titisannya Suzannah.

Baygon, baygon. Baygon ada, gak? Soalnya mendadak dia kepengen bunuh diri. "Apa aja deh. Terserah kamu." Jawabnya ogah – ogahan sambil buang muka.

Tanpa banyak cingcong lagi, Gongchan langsung cabut ke dapur, ninggalin Jinyoung mati keboringan sendiri di kamar.

Sementara Gongchan sibuk di dapur, untuk sementara Jinyoung bertransformasi dulu jadi kuda lumping doyan makan guling.

Nih. Nih! NIH! Rasakan pembalasankuu!

Setelah puas menodai guling AC Milan kesayangan Gongchan dengan jigongnya, Jinyoung langsung duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Pasang muka anteng, seolah – olah tidak pernah terjadi apa – apa antara dirinya dengan guling.

Pas banget! Di detik berikutnya, Gongchan nongol bawa dua mug berlogo...apa itu? Himpunan Teknik Sipil? Mapala?

"Kata temen – temen aku, coklat panas bikinan aku yang paling manteb. Moga – moga aja kamu suka." Ucap Gongchan sambil menyodorkan gelas ke Jinyoung, terus duduk di sebelahnya.

Jinyoung menerima gelas itu dengan senyum lebar, "Makasih."

Gongchan hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian menyesap sedikit isi gelas mugnya.

"Ahh…" Sial. Kenapa Gongchan harus mendesah sih? Dan kenapa pula otaknya jadi refleks ngebayangin yang enggak – enggak?

Sial kuadrat. Gongchan kini tengah menjilati sisa coklat yang nempel di sekitar bibirnya. Gongchan sih ngelakuinnya biasa aja. Tapi karena otaknya Jinyoung dipenuhi oleh polusi, jadi gerakan jilat bibirnya Gongchan dimatanya berubah jadi gerakan super lambat yang menggiurkan dan sangat mengundang. Bahkan Jinyoung jadi latah ikutan jilat bibir juga. Oh shit. I wanna…

"Wuaaaaa! Panaas!" gara – gara keasikan terhipnotis oleh aksi jilat bibirnya Gongchan, tanpa sadar Jinyoung nuangin cairan coklat panas itu ke bajunya sendiri. Idioto, stupido, bodoho, tololo, bego lo!

Dengan gerakan heroik, Gongchan langsung bangkit berdiri terus mengambil alih gelas mugnya Jinyoung dan menaruhnya di meja, "Sayang? Kamu gak apa – apa kan?"

"Panaas! Panasss!" Jinyoung cuek aja, terus ngibas – ngibasin kaosnya dengan kalap.

"Kamu tunggu sini dulu ya. Tunggu dulu. Tunggu bentaarr aja." Gongchan langsung ngibrit keluar kamar.

WHATT?! Mau kemana lagi tuh? Mau manggil pemadam kebakaran?! Apa mau kabur ke tetangga?! Jinyoung lagi menderita gini malah ditinggalin. Dasar manusia gunung gak punya perasaan!

Gak lama, Gongchan balik lagi sambil bawa – bawa baskom. BASKOM?!

"Tunggu sayang, tunggu ya? Sabar ya, tahan dulu." Gongchan berlari panik ngelewatin Jinyoung yang mukanya udah tak berbentuk saking gondoknya, terus masuk kamar mandi.

Bawa – bawa baskom gede sambil masuk kamar mandi? Apa jangan – jangan Gongchan mau nyiram dia? Seriously?!

Batang hidungnya Gongchan nongol dari balik pintu kamar mandi, nenteng baskom yang kini udah penuh terisi air. Tuh… bener kan Gongchan mau nyiram dia. Cowok ini miring otaknya!

"Eh, eh kamu mau ngapain?!" tanya Jinyoung panik.

Bukannya ngejawab, Gongchan malah taruh baskom itu di deket kakinya Jinyoung habis itu tepok jidad dramatis, "Aduh! Sampe kelupaan! Tunggu bentar ya?" terus ngeloyor keluar lagi.

Ha? Nih orang apaan sih?! Daritadi ribet sendiri. Dasar cowok edan.

Jinyoung bingung garuk – garuk kepala. Saking gak habis pikirnya, dia sampe lupa kalo tadi habis nari kecak gara – gara coklat panas laknat itu.

"Sori sayang, aku kelamaan ya?" tanya Gongchan yang udah balik lagi bawa handuk kecil. Jinyoung baru ngeh. Oh… mau buat kompres toh. Kirain mau disiramin ke dia.

"Iya, sampai – sampai aku gak merasa kepanasan lagi." tukas Jinyoung sok kalem.

Gongchan terkekeh, "Ya maaf, lagian kamu bikin orang panik aja. Masa minum gitu pake tumpah – tumpah segala? Udah kayak balita aja." ucapnya sambil nyelupin handuk ke baskom. Terus diangkat, diperas, dicelupin lagi, diangkat lagi, diperas lagi, dicelupin lagi, habis itu dikucek. Ini sebenernya Gongchan mau ngompres apa mau nyuci handuk sih?

Jinyoung nunduk dengan pipi merona merah. Malu – malu mengakui aibnya.

Gongchan nyengir jahil, "Jangan – jangan kamu sengaja ya?" tunjuknya ke muka Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mendengus keki, "Sayang, kalo aku sengaja, aku gak akan mungkin cuma numpahin ke baju doang. Tanggung. Kenapa gak sekalian aja dipake mandi?" ucapnya sinis.

Gongchan malah ketawa sambil geleng – geleng kepala, "Iya deh, becanda. Gitu aja sewot."

Jinyoung melengos.

"Sekarang…" Gongchan menggulung handuk basah itu di tangannya, "Buka baju kamu."

Dia gak salah denger kan? "A…apa?"

Gongchan menatap Jinyoung dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Heran. "Iya, kan mau dikompres. Gimana sih?"

Dodol! Udah jelas kan mau dikompres mesti buka baju dulu. Kenapa Jinyoung jadi lola banget sih hari ini?

Tapi… bisa gak ya dia ngompres sendiri? Jinyoung gigit bibir gelisah. Meskipun mereka sama – sama namja, tapi tetep aja dia ngerasa canggung mau buka baju di depan pacar. Apalagi cowok ini sering bikin dia lupa diri dan refleks berpikiran nista.

"Sayang, gak usah di kompres deh ya? Lagian badan aku juga gak berasa panas lagi." Bohong. Padahal dadanya berasa nyut – nyutan daritadi.

Gongchan keliatan gak terima, "Ah masa? Sini aku lihat." Dengan seenak udelnya dan gak pake permisi dulu Gongchan langsung narik ujung bajunya Jinyoung keatas, memperlihatkan warna merah terang di dada putih mulusnya, "Tuh kan, gak usah dikompres apanya. Melepuh gini ya harus dikompres lah. Entar kalo infeksi gimana? Malah jadi bahaya. Lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati." Cerocos Gongchan sok – sok dokter ahli, padahal Jinyoung warna pipinya udah matching sama dadanya.

"Ya tapi kan…"

"Buka atau aku yang bukain?" potong Gongchan dengan raut serius.

"Tapi…"

"Sayang, aku cuma mau ngompres. Udah itu aja. Emangnya kamu pikir aku bakal apain kamu?" ucap Gongchan gak sabar.

Entah kenapa Jinyoung merasa kecewa dengernya. Akhirnya dia terpaksa nurut dan buka kaos dengan tampang manyun.

"Nah gitu kek daritadi." Gumam Gongchan dan segera nempelin handuk basah tadi ke dadanya Jinyoung. Sensasi dingin ketemu kulit yang melepuh menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang bikin meringis.

"Aduh! Shhh….Sayang, pelan – pelan dong." keluh Jinyoung setengah meringis.

"Iya, ini udah pelan." Gongchan duduk bersimpuh di tengah – tengah dua paha Jinyoung yang terbuka lebar sambil nempel – nempelin handuk ke dadanya. Jujur, posisi ini meresahkan banget. Dalam artian yang berbeda. Mana Jinyoung lagi pake skinny jeans. Moga – moga aja 'Sang adik' yang lagi bobo dengan damai gak bangun dulu untuk sementara ini. Hanya tetap pada pikiran… positif! Dan sant-

"Uhh~hmm…" Jinyoung buru – buru gigit bibir saat handuk dingin itu tepat menyentuh nipple kanannya. Berusaha keras menahan suara desahan memalukan keluar. Coba aja Gongchan melakukan itu dengan tangan… graaghh! Pikiran positif, pikiran positif, pikiran positif, pikiran positif…

"Kenapa? Sakit banget ya?" tanya Gongchan dengan raut khawatir.

Enggak. Enak banget malah.

Jinyoung menggeleng sambil berusaha tersenyum ngeliat Gongchan memperhatikannya dengan raut cemas begitu.

"Bilang ya kalo sakit? Yang disebelah sini?" Gongchan mindahin handuknya agak seinci lebih dekat ke nipple kiri.

Ahhh~ lebih dekaaat… PLAKKK! Gue barusan mikir apa, sih?!

Gongchan melongo kaget. Agak shock, "Lho? Kok kamu nabok pipi lagi?"

Ha? Emang barusan dia nampar diri sendiri lagi?

"Di gigit nyamuk?" tebak Gongchan sambil mengulum senyum. Apa – apaan tatapan matanya itu? Ngeledek?

Duh. Kayaknya mulai sekarang Jinyoung musti bawa tali rafia, tali tambang, tali sepatu, tali kolor pokoknya tali apapun buat ngiket tangannya yang suka tiba – tiba berubah jadi mesin tampar otomatis. Soalnya tengsin banget!

Saking bingungnya, Jinyoung tanpa sadar nyahut, "Iyaaa…"

Hampir aja tawa Gongchan meledak. Kemudian dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Gundukan. Ya… 'gundukan'.

Gongchan bersiul panjang, "Kayaknya ada yang bangun nih."

Jinyoung melirik ke bawah dan langsung tercekat begitu menyadari kegagalannya dalam menahan ereksi di selangkangan. Selamat Gongchan. Anda berhasil.

"Jadi… yang ini mau di kompres juga?" Srukusrukusruk. Tangan Gongchan ngelus – ngelus selangkangan bengkaknya Jinyoung. Membuat namja cantik itu memejamkan mata dengan mulut terbuka sedikit mengeluarkan desahan nikmat tanpa suara.

Gongchan menampilkan smirk yang berbeda. Matanya menatap tajam kedua manik mata Jinyoung dalam – dalam. Ekspresinya berubah dalam sekejap. Siapa cowok ini? Seumur – umur Jinyoung baru pertama kali ngeliat ekspresi wajahnya Gongchan yang ini. Entah kenapa Gongchan sekarang jadi terlihat kayak Kris kalo lagi ngebujuk Chanyeol untuk mandi bareng.

"Gong…chan?" debaran jantung milik Jinyoung mendetumkan musik metal sekarang. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan bulu – bulu halus di sekujur tubuhnya berdiri.

Bukannya menjawab, Gongchan malah menunduk dan mendaratkan bejibun ciuman di penis ereksinya. Jinyoung sampai merasa nikmat dan lemas sekaligus. Akhirnya mimpi nistanya jadi kenyataan. HELL YEAHH!

"Boleh kan?" tanya Gongchan minta persetujuan sebelum menurunkan resleting celananya Jinyoung.

Dengan senang hati! Jinyoung mengangguk kelewat antusias. Kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya. Biar lebih rileks.

Dengan lihainya Gongchan berhasil menyingkirkan celana Jinyoung dan melemparnya secara random. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh detik. Kayaknya Gongchan ini udah expert deh? Apa dulu dia sering ngelakuin ini ya sama kedua mantannya? Terus kenapa sekarang sama Jinyoung kok pelit dan sok jual mahal banget?

Pikiran jealous Jinyoung terputus oleh mulut Gongchan yang mulai mendaratkan jutaan ciuman lagi sambil meraup lapar dan menjilati naik turun penis Jinyoung yang masih terbungkus celana dalam. Bahkan, 'dua bola kembar' nya pun tidak luput dari raupan rakus bibir Gongchan.

"Ahhh…mmhh…enghhh~" tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, akhirnya desahan memalukan itu keluar juga. Badannya menggeliat erotis di atas ranjang, mengikuti permain bibir Gongchan di selangkangannya. Dalam sekejap Jinyoung langsung lupa akan rasa nyeri dan panas di dadanya.

"Kamu ini benar – benar perawan, ya? Baru begini aja udah terangsang setengah mati." Ledek Gongchan dengan senyum nakal.

Jinyoung menggumamkan, "Shut up! Just do it," dengan dada megap – megap naik turun. Capek mendesah dan menggeliat kayak cacing kepanasan.

Gongchan kembali menampilkan smirk 'Aku siap menodaimu' itu lagi. Kemudian tubuhnya merangkak naik di atas tubuh Jinyoung yang terlentang pasrah. Setelah posisi kepala mereka tepat saling berhadapan, Gongchan menurunkan pinggangnya hingga kini selangkangan ereksi mereka saling menempel erat.

Setelah agak lama saling beradu pandang dan melempar tatapan penuh arti, Gongchan menautkan bibirnya. Ciuman yang terjadi kali ini berbeda dengan yang di toilet waktu itu. Ciuman ini lebih berantakan, lebih bergairah, lebih banyak desahan, lebih banyak perang lidah, gigitan, lumatan dan saliva pastinya.

Benang – benang saliva terlihat menggantung diantara bibir kedua namja itu saat Gongchan menjauhkan wajahnya. Dagdigdug. Gongchan sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak merasakan sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan ini. Sudah lama sekali. Lama sekali. Sejak…

Sejak Hyeri memutuskannya dulu.

" _Lo harus berhenti, Channie. Lo janji sama gue lo harus berhenti!"_

Lalu dia teringat kata – kata Minah di malam saat cewek itu meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih untuk menikahi orang lain.

" _Plis…gue mohon. Jangan dekati gue lagi. Soalnya… gue udah gak bisa!"_

Bagai dijewer buto ijo, Gongchan langsung kembali ke dunia nyata. Matanya mengerjap – ngerjap sadar kayak orang baru sembuh dari kesurupan.

Jinyoung yang menyadari perubahan di raut wajah Gongchan seketika mengernyit heran, "Sayang? Kamu kenapa?"

Gongchan natap Jinyoung dengan muka melongo bego, "Aku… aku…" mulut Gongchan komat – kamit menggumamkan sesuatu yang samar – samar lalu buru – buru menyingkir dari atas tubuh Jinyoung, "Maafin aku. Sori. Maafin aku. Aku kelepasan." Namja itu menggeleng berlebihan kayak orang parno akan sesuatu dan terlihat setengah mati menghindar dari tatapan bingung Jinyoung.

Kenapa Gongchan minta maaf? Dan emangnya kenapa kalo dia kelepasan? Jinyoung kan pacarnya sendiri. Dan apa – apaan sikapnya itu? Apa yang barusan itu bukan Gongchan? Apa dia baru aja kesurupan setan mesum nyasar? Kepala Jinyoung dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan dan pikiran ngawur.

Gongchan terlihat sibuk merogoh laci lemari kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, mengeluarkan kaos oblong warna hijau tosca lalu mengopernya ke Jinyoung, "Ini. Pinjem aja dulu. Mau kembaliin kapan aja terserah. Terus ini…" Gongchan meraih celana jeans milik Jinyoung yang ternyata tergeletak di dekat kakinya lalu menyerahkannya ke Jinyoung, "Celana kamu."

Jinyoung menerima semuanya dengan senyum canggung yang aneh banget, "Mm.. makasih…?" Ucapnya lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Oh iya, luka bakar kamu, itu… kamu bisa ngompres sendiri kan?" tanya Gongchan dengan senyum bersalah yang gak enak dilihat.

Eh? Dahi Jinyoung bukan keriting lagi, tapi langsung keribo.

"Terus baju kamu yang kena tumpahan coklat itu, tinggalin aja disini. Entar biar dicuci ama pembantu aku."

Hah?!

"Ya udah, gitu aja dulu. Aku mau keluar, mau ngerokok bentar. Aku tunggu dibawah ya? Semoga cepat sembuh."

APAAA?! Kata – kata macam apa itu?! Eh, eh… lho? lho? Mau kemana dia? Kenapa malah kabur? Oiii! Tunggu! Tanggung jawab dong! Kenapa Jinyoung malah makin digantung gini sih?! Terus yang tadi gimanaaaaa?!

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di atap sebuah gedung tua. Lagi – lagi gedung yang sama. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Sinar matahari yang sangat terang terasa begitu menghujam matanya. Saking silaunya, dia sampai harus menghalaunya dengan kedua tangan.

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Chanyeol refleks berbalik.

Goddamnit! Lagi – lagi cowok itu. Kenapa mukanya selalu ketutupan sinar matahari?! Chanyeol kan jadi gak bisa ngeliat mukanya dengan jelas.

"Udah gue duga, lo pasti dateng." Tukas suara ngebass di depan sana. Meskipun samar – samar dan harus bersusah payah dulu memicingkan mata, kali ini Chanyeol bisa melihat cowok itu tersenyum. Bukan senyum tulus. Bukan senyum manis. Melainkan senyum yang… berbeda. Chanyeol sendiri susah mendefinisikannya.

"Jadi, sebelum lo salah paham dan berpikiran yang enggak – enggak, harus gue tegasin satu hal, kalo tujuan gue manggil elo bukan untuk nyatain cinta…"

Entah kenapa rasanya Chanyeol susah banget buka mulut. Kayak ada yang menjahit mulutnya dan mengikatnya dengan simpul mati.

Seringai aneh cowok itu melebar, "Tapi… untuk BALAS DENDAM!"

Cowok itu berlari dengan kecepatan gila – gilaan seperti chetah yang berusaha menerkam rusa yang sedang asik makan rumput, lalu di detik berikutnya saat kepalan tinju cowok itu terangkat, tepat di saat itu pula Chanyeol langsung terlonjak bangun.

Shit! Mimpi itu lagi. Bosen gue! Gue gak kepengen inget itu lagi! Bahkan wajah cowok itu juga udah berhasil dia lupain. Terus kenapa sampai sekarang orang itu masih suka menerornya dalam mimpi? Terus kapan Chanyeol bisa mimpi duet sama Justin Timberlake kalo mimpi itu terus yang nongol dan menyabotase tidur nyenyaknya?!

Chanyeol mengacak – acak rambutnya yang emang udah acak – acakan kemudian mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Tatapannya terpaku ke jam dinding. Baru jam tiga dini hari. Duh, mana matanya masih ngantuk banget. Mau bobo lagi juga takut. Takut mimpinya yang tadi berlanjut lagi ke episode berikutnya.

Akhirnya untuk mengisi kekosongan, Chanyeol balik rebahan lagi sambil buka - buka instagram di hape. Suara ngoroknya Sandeul menjadi backsound pengisi keheningan malam itu. Bersaing ama suara jangkrik yang lagi paduan suara dan kodok yang lagi seriosa. Namja itu tidur memunggunginya, sementara mukanya berhadapan langsung sama Jinyoung.

Jadi ceritanya, setelah berhasil menyelesaikan satu jam sesi curhat – curhatan bertiga, Chanyeol dan Jinyoung langsung mutusin mau bobo bareng di kamarnya Sandeul.

Tenang aja. Chanyeol gak cerita semuanya kok, paling hanya bagian waktu di mobil tadi. Dia belum siap cerita ke siapa – siapa dulu soal mimpi buruknya, soal keluarganya, dan juga soal hubungannya dengan Kris. Itu rasanya terlalu rumit dan sangat sulit dimengerti. Chanyeol terlalu takut melihat reaksi orang – orang. Bahkan meski itu teman terdekatnya sendiri. Dia benci jika orang menatapnya dengan tatapan menjudge. Tidak! Dia hanya mau hidup normal dan menjalani aktifitas seperti biasanya. Kuliah. Punya teman banyak. Jadi sarjana. Dapat pekerjaan yang layak, kemudian menikah, lalu berkeluarga. Walk like nothing happen. Itulah motto yang selalu dia dengung – dengungkan dari dulu. Chanyeol gak mau bikin Bundanya sedih dan kecewa. Dia hanya mau jadi anak baik dan terus melanjutkan hidup.

Kata – kata Bundanya masih terngiang – ngiang di otaknya sampai sekarang. Kata – kata yang membuatnya tetap 'kuat' sampai sekarang dan terus melanjutkan hidup: "Bunda gak mau kamu terjerat dalam kesalahan yang sama. Jangan sampai kamu jadi pembunuh dan perusak hubungan orang. Bunda gak mau terjadi apa – apa sama kamu. Karena cuma kamu yang Bunda punya sekarang."

Jadi… lebih baik dia terus seperti ini kan? Berbohong demi kebaikan agar orangtuanya senang dan tenang.

Jangan sampai ada orang lain lagi yang tahu. Cukup Kris saja. Itupun Kris bisa mengetahuinya bukan dari Chanyeol sendiri. Dia bisa mengetahuinya karena dia… dia…

Dia adalah saksi!

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah jam tiga dan Kris masih saja duduk di depan meja belajar. Galau. Biasanya kalo lagi susah tidur gini, dia selalu ambil hape dan sms Chanyeol. Tapi karena sekarang dia lagi bête berat, akhirnya cuma bisa mati gaya di depan laptop sambil buka – buka folder foto simpanannya.

Telunjuknya terhenti di udara saat tatapannya stuck di salah satu folder yang letaknya paling pojok sendiri di bagian bawah. Folder itu sengaja di pisah dari yang lain dan dia kasih nama 'Kalkulus 4'. Cukup aman, kan? Lagian manusia normal macam apa yang mau iseng membuka folder dengan judul 'Kalkulus 4'?

Selain di kasih nama begitu, Kris juga sengaja memprotectnya dengan kode yang kata sandinya cuma dia sendiri yang tau. Wajar. Soalnya apa yang ada di dalamnya juga bukan sembarangan. Folder ini berisi foto – foto dengan gambar yang…. bisa dibilang… tidak biasa. Atau… kriminalitas? Tidak. Kris tidak mau menyebutnya begitu. Dia lebih suka menyebut hari itu sebagai 'Insiden'.

Kris meng-klik folder itu lalu memasukkan beberapa deret angka dan huruf. Passwordnya sangat panjang, tapi Kris masih inget. Padahal ini juga ada sekitar lima atau enam tahun yang lalu. Kris memang terkenal punya daya ingat yang cukup kuat.

Begitu folder rahasia itu berhasil terbuka, Kris langsung tarik napas dalam – dalam. Hal yang sering dia lakukan jika sudah melihat isi folder yang satu ini.

"Yeol, yeol… kenapa sih gue gak bisa ngehapus foto – foto ini?" gumamnya gak habis pikir.

Ada sekitar lima foto di depannya. Dan semuanya berisi adegan kekerasan seorang pemuda yang sedang berjibaku dengan pemuda lain yang kelihatannya lebih tua beberapa tahun. Wajah salah seorang pemuda di foto itu sangat familier. Cantik. Bahkan kecantikannya gak luntur sampai sekarang, menurut Kris. Panjang rambutnya berada di atas bahu, membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat makin cantik saja. Seperti seorang yeoja. Ya. namja itu adalah Chanyeol. Orang yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya di pertemuan pertama mereka. Jauuh sebelum Chanyeol mengenalnya seperti sekarang.

Saat itu Kris masih ingat dengan begitu jelas. Kira - kira enam tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya masih menjadi seorang Don Juan yang digila – gilai para kaum hawa di sekolahnya. Bahkan beberapa kaum adam pun tidak luput dari pesonanya. Pesona seorang Kris Wu. Siapa sih dulu yang enggak kenal dia? Bahkan cewek – cewek dari sekolah tetangga aja tiap jam pelajaran olahraga rela ngantri di pinggir lapangan cuma buat nontonin dia maen basket.

Selain terkenal karena ketampanan dan auranya yang sesuatu banget, Kris juga dikenal sebagai Playboy kelas buaya darat. Mantan – mantannya kalo digabungin bisa jadi dua tim kesebelasan sepak bola plus penjaga gawang, pemain cadangan, wasit, sama komentatornya sekalian. Pokoknya saking banyaknya, orangnya sendiri ampe lupa siapa – siapa aja yang udah pernah dia pacarin dulu. Yaah… kebanyakan sih hubungan Kris dengan cewek – cewek itu singkat banget. Ada yang seminggu, sebulan, ada yang cuma tiga hari malah! Kalo semua cewek – cewek itu sibuk menghalalkan segala cara demi menarik perhatiannya, Chanyeol beda lagi kasusnya.

Dari awal ketemu, namja itu malah tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan sama sekali. Mungkin karena Chanyeol orangnya suka sebodo amat. Elu – elu, gue – gue. Begitu prinsipnya. Tapi kok anehnya Kris malah yang tergila – gila. Yang lebih anehnya, Kris malah makin kesengsem saat Chanyeol dengan lancangnya numpahin jus stroberi diatas kepalanya gara – gara Kris iseng ngatain dia: 'Suka minum jus stroberi ya? Gak heran sih. Emang cocok ama muka lo.' Tuh… coba, berani banget kan si Chanyeol? Padahal Kris itu kan seniornya, lebih tua dua tahun diatasnya. Ckckck, Chanyeol emang sesuatu!

Semenjak insiden jus stroberi itu, mereka sebenernya gak pernah berkomunikasi sama sekali. Tapi untungnya Chanyeol ikutan ekskul PMR yang beruntung banget jadwalnya sering barengan ama jadwal latihannya anak – anak basket. Apalagi pas diksar pelantikan anggota dulu, diksarnya PMR sama basket 'kebetulan' berada di lokasi yang sama dalam seminggu. Nah… makin kuatlah perasaan Burung berwajah suram ini ke Jerapah doyan nyengir itu.

Emang Kris ini orangnya terkenal nekat dari dulu. Sampe tempat diksar aja bisa dia lobi biar bisa barengan hari, tanggal, dan tempatnya. Terus yang ketua PMR dulu itu kan si Jonghyun yang notabene temen akrabnya dari kecil, ya jelas gampanglah kongsi – kongsinya! Dan itu semua dia lakukan demi apa? Demi seorang Park Chanyeol.

Harusnya Chanyeol nangis terharu sambil berteriak kegirangan ada cowok yang sebegitu ngebetnya ama dia. Tapi sayang otaknya Chanyeol rada sengklek, ada cowok seganteng dan seperhatian Kris dia anggurin melulu. Dia malah sibuk jatuh cinta sama cowok kelas sebelah. Dan… cowok inilah yang nongol di foto – foto 'insiden' yang sekarang sedang berjejer dihadapannya ini. Cowok bernasib naas yang ternyata mendekati Chanyeol karena ada dendam pribadi dengan keluarganya.

Kris memijat otaknya pening saat memorinya kembali terputar ke 'insiden' beberapa tahun lalu itu. Kris masih ingat waktu itu hari kelulusannya dan dia lagi nongkrong – nongkrong galau di atap sekolah habis di marahin ama bokap nyokapnya gara – gara berkasnya gak lolos di Teknik. Tidak sesuai harapan kedua orangtuanya yang kontraktor itu. Dia malah keterima di pilihan ketiga, Ekonomi.

Lagi enak – enak mengkhayal sambil diterpa angin sepoi – sepoi, tiba – tiba nongollah Chanyeol dengan tindak – tanduk mencurigakan. Berselang beberapa menit kemudian, namja yang digebet Chanyeol juga datang. Kris yang pada dasarnya udah penasaran ada apakah gerangan diantara kedua orang itu, menyaksikan semuanya dengan ekspresi terperangah shock dari awal sampai akhir di balik tembok gudang penyimpanan tua.

Bahkan dia juga menyaksikan dengan jelas saat cowok itu mati – matian ingin melucuti pakaian Chanyeol, berusaha memperkosanya. Lalu karena Chanyeol memberontak dan berusaha membalas pukulannya, cowok itu seperti kesetanan dan mendaratkan pukulan secara brutal dan bertubi – tubi di wajah, perut, kaki, dada dan kepala Chanyeol. Tiba – tiba keadaan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat saat cowok itu mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan dan menyakitkan pastinya bagi Chanyeol, sesuatu tentang Ibunya pelacur atau apalah, lalu Chanyeol seperti gelap mata melancarkan serangan balik dengan kalap di perut cowok itu. Tanpa ampun. Gak sengaja mendorongnya terlalu kuat hingga kaki namja itu terpeleset di genangan air, kepalanya membentur pinggiran tembok balkon yang keras lalu…

Tamat. Selesai. The end.

Oh ya, dan jangan lupa kalo Kris juga berhasil mengabadikannya dalam kamera.

Biadab? Iya. Kris emang biadab. Bukannya ngebantuin malah motret kayak paparazzi kekurangan bahan. Tapi waktu itu emang Kris lagi shock – shocknya sampe – sampe berubah jadi patung bisu yang bahkan bergerak aja gak sanggup. Dan akhirnya malah… motret.

…

…

Oke…

Itu biadab Kris. Dan kenapa elo gak ngehapus fotonya kalo emang lo sayang? Kenapa malah lo simpen – simpen?

Karena gue gak bisa! Gue gak tau kenapa gue gak bisa ngehapus foto – foto ini! Seperti ada suara dalam yang berteriak di dalam kepalanya untuk gak menghapus semua bukti – bukti itu. Entah itu suara siapa. Spiderman? Batman? Atau… KRisman?

Waktu itu juga Kris motretnya antara sadar dengan enggak, kayak ada semacam wangsit atau kekuatan gaib dari dalam dirinya yang merintahin Kris untuk motret. Dan dia juga dulu gak tau apa gunanya terus nyimpen foto – foto itu sampai saat tahun penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya Kris bisa menemukan wajah Sang belahan jiwa (cieeh) diantara barisan para makhluk bau, jelek dan dekil (Baca: Maba) di lapangan parkir yang pada saat itu panasnya gila – gilaan kayak di gurun pasir.

Penantian itu kayak mimpi indah yang terkabulkan bagi Kris. Soalnya selama bertahun – tahun, hati dan pikirannya selalu ke Chanyeol lagi, Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol itu macam morfine atau narkoba yang bikin dia kecanduan. Kris emang masih buaya laknat yang sama, masih mengencani banyak cewek demi petualangan dan kesenangan masa mudanya. Tapi begitu dipersatukan dengan Chanyeol lagi, dia langsung insyaf dari ke-Playboyannya. Kerjaannya tiap hari pedekate sama Chanyeol melulu. Dan beruntungnya kali ini dia… DITERIMA. Horeee!

Di awal – awal pacaran, mereka fine – fine saja. Malah Chanyeol berasa kayak dapet pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Bedanya kalo pangeran negeri dongeng naik kuda putih, Kris naik mercy warna putih.

Kris juga masih belum berubah menjadi monster penggila seks yang menyebalkan. Chanyeol juga masih dengan sukacita nempelin Kris kesana kemari. Persis anak ayam yang ngitilin induknya kemana – mana. Tapi semua itu berubah semenjak ada orang ketiga yang mencoba ngedeketin Chanyeol. Jungshin. Anak sastra. Lagi – lagi orang ketiga. Ya, orang ketiga yang berhasil dikirim Kris pulang ke kampung halaman lengkap dengan foto ronsennya.

Bukannya tadi udah dibilangin ya? Kris itu emang raja nekat. Kalo udah maunya ya maunya. Apalagi pengorbanannya ke Chanyeol itu gak gampang, makan waktu bertahun – tahun. Enak aja tuh orang mau maen ngerebut! Ya Kris gak tinggal diam lah.

Semenjak itu, mereka jadi sering ribut, apalagi Chanyeol ngerasa Kris mulai berlebihan, sering maksa Chanyeol untuk memenuhi 'tugasnya' dan terlalu overprotektif. Puncaknya pas malam itu, Kris ngajakin Chanyeol 'ngeong' di hotel. Chanyeol yang ngambek akut otomatis nolak dan ngeluarin ultimatum akan mutusin Kris kalo dia masih maksa. Mereka sampai berantem di lobi hotel. Untung aja hari itu pas lagi sepi – sepinya. Cuma beberapa staff hotel aja yang mondar – mandir dengan tampang pengen ngusir.

"Kita putus Kris! Aku muak dengan tingkahmu!"

"Kalo aku gak mau, gimana?" tantang Kris.

"TAPI AKU MAU!"

"TAPI AKU ENGGAK!"

"Putus. Kita putus. Titik!" tandas Chanyeol terus berbalik dan langsung melangkah pergi.

Kris geram banget, terus berusaha menjejeri langkah Chanyeol. Karena kakinya sama panjang jadi dia gak kesulitan ngejar Chanyeol, "Lo pikir lo mau kemana, hah?!" saking emosinya Kris sampai lupa ber-'aku kamu'. Kalo udah emosi yang bicara, persetan etika.

"Pulang. Muak ama elo!"

Kris mengatupkan rahangnya rapat – rapat berusaha menahan amarah. Gak! Ini gak bisa dibiarin. Dia gak mau hubungannya berakhir dengan sia – sia. Kris harus melakukan sesuatu. Ayo berpikir…

"Tunggu, sayang. Dengerin aku dulu." Kris berubah jadi lunak lagi, "Aku bisa jelasin ini semua…" Kris menyambar pergelangan tangan Chanyeol namun namja itu lebih sigap menarik tangannya.

"Jelasin apa lagi?! Males gue denger bacotan lo!"

Kurang ajar! Sepasang mata Kris berkilat marah. Tapi dia masih gak mau nyerah. Bocah ini harus tau dengan siapa dia berurusan. Tuan muda Wu yang digila – gilai banyak cewek! Sudah cukup Kris bersabar selama ini. Sekarang saatnya dia untuk unjuk gigi!

"Jangan kira aku bisa tenang aja ngeliat apa yang kamu lakuin dulu waktu di atap sekolah." Akhirnya senjata pamungkas Kris keluar juga. Sebenernya dia gak mau ngelakuin ini. Ini juga terpaksa banget. Yaa… mau gimana lagi. Kalo gak begini dia akan kehilangan Chanyeol lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan Kris gak mau itu! Pokoknya Chanyeol gak bisa putus darinya. Titik!

SET. Langkah dikejar – kejar penagih utangnya Chanyeol terhenti ditempat. Raut wajahnya berubah kaget bukan kepalang. Terus noleh dengan ragu – ragu. Berusaha meyakinkan pendengarannya kalo barusan dia gak salah denger.

"Iya, sayang. Aku udah tau semuanya. Aku bahkan denger apa yang kalian omongin waktu itu." tukas Kris dengan raut wajah tenang dan sedatar permukaan danau. Danau yang dipenuhi monster buas.

"Aku… aku…" Chanyeol mendadak mengalami lumpuh otak saking shocknya, "Aku gak tau apa yang kamu omongin. Jangan becanda." Tukasnya pake jurus basi. Berlagak amnesia.

"Nggak usah pura – pura bego. Aku bahkan masih simpen buktinya sampai sekarang." ucap Kris tajam.

Bu…bukti?!

"Terus… sekarang mau lo apa? Ngelaporin gue ke polisi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum mengejek dan tatapan sinis.

"Ngelapor ke polisi? Hmm…" Kris pasang gaya berpikir ala detektif, "Saran yang bijak dan masuk akal." Gantian Kris yang tersenyum mengejek melihat Chanyeol terperangah, "Bukannya itu yang seharusnya kamu lakuin dari dulu?"

"Itu kecelakaan. Gue gak sengaja. Dia nyerang gue! Lo liat sendiri kan?" desis Chanyeol berang.

"Kecelakaan?" Kris menampilan senyum pokerface khasnya, "Itu kan menurut kamu. Bukan menurut Tuhan."

Kalo udah Tuhan yang dibawa – bawa siapapun pasti bingung mau berkata – kata.

"Jujur aja, aku salut sama kamu. Menjalani hidup seperti bocah kecil yang polos, berpura – pura seperti semua itu tidak pernah terjadi. Salut. Aku salut." Kris geleng – geleng kepala sambil berdecak nyebelin, "Kalo orang biasa mungkin akan mutusin untuk bunuh diri juga. Atau mengurung diri di ruang bawah tanah yang gelap dan gak pernah muncul – muncul lagi."

Chanyeol terdiam, merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Kris. Dia mati kutu. Mati gaya. Mati kejang – kejang. Mati suri. Pengen… mati aja deh pokoknya!

"Tapi… aku bisa ngerti kenapa kamu lebih milih 'bermain aman' meskipun sebenarnya kamu merasa serbasalah. Karena itu semua demi Bunda kamu. Iya, kan?"

Chanyeol masih diem. Karena omongan Kris benar. Dia emang gak mau ngecewain Bundanya. Dia gak mau bikin Bundanya sedih.

"Yaaah… kalo jadi kamu, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Apalagi polisi mencatat kematiannya waktu itu sebagai kasus bunuh diri. Jadi seharusnya gak ada yang perlu kamu khawatirin lagi kan?"

Kris ini sok tau banget sih.

"Belum lagi aku…sebagai saksi hidup, masih bungkam sampai sekarang."

Chanyeol mulai tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Banyak orang bilang… aku ini penyimpan rahasia yang baik. Sekali masuk…" Kris menunjuk telinga kanan, kemudian telunjuknya berpindah di dada, "Aman selamanya disini. Dan gak akan bocor lewat sini." Kris nunjuk mulut, "Dijamin! Seratus persen."

Chanyeol ngeliatin Kris sangsi.

"Masih gak percaya?" tanya Kris pura – pura kaget, "Kamu masih inget sama Jonghyun kan? Ketua kamu dulu? Apa sih yang aku gak tau dari dia? Semua burik – buriknya aku yang pegang. Dan rahasianya aman sampai sekarang. Gak ada yang bocor sedikitpun."

"…"

"Makanya aku mau nawarin solusi biar rahasia kamu tetep aman, kuliah kamu tetep lancar, dan kamu juga masih tetep bisa ngebahagiin Bunda kamu dengan membawa pulang gelar Sarjana, bukan gelar Narapidana."

Mendadak perasaan Chanyeol tidak enak.

Kris menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku." Jawabnya kalem, tegas, disertai senyum percaya diri.

Tuh kan…

Chanyeol gigit bibir gelisah. Mampus. Kayaknya Kris berhasil membuat Chanyeol memakan umpannya. Buktinya sekarang pertahannya mulai goyah. Tapi kalo dia nolak takutnya Kris akan melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrem. Dan dia gak bisa ngebayangin apa yang selanjutnya bakal terjadi kalo Kris sampai nekat membocorkan bukti – bukti itu. Meskipun bukan sepenuhnya Chanyeol yang salah, tapi tetap aja itu akan menjadi aib kan?

"Mm…"

Kris tersenyum lembut. Dua tangan Kris terulur meraih tubuh pucat di depannya lalu memeluknya dengan hangat dan perasaan ingin melindungi yang sangat dalam. Namja itu langsung bernapas lega karena Chanyeol tidak melakukan penolakan kayak menendang selangkangan, menyikut rusuk atau menginjak kaki.

"Tenang aja. Karena kamu udah mau ngerti, aku gak akan ngelaporin kamu ke siapapun. Apalagi ke polisi."

Dan emang Kris tidak berniat ngelaporin Chanyeol ke polisi. Come on! Sebangsat – bangsatnya dia, Chanyeol ini orang yang paling dia sayangi, tega bener kalo Kris sampai ngelakuin itu. Kris masih punya hati. Itu cuma… agar Chanyeol tidak pergi darinya. Udah. Itu saja.

.

.

.

.

Karena omongan Chanyeol semalam, mulai sekarang Sandeul berangkat ke kampus sendiri. Bukan apanya. Dia masih merasa gak enak soalnya.

Baro? Jemput dia? Jangan harap! Wong uang bensin aja masih sering ngutang ke Sandeul. Entah uang jajannya lari kemana. Beli kaset game? Beli komik tentang makhluk luar angkasa? Atau untuk proyek teleskop konyolnya itu? Tau deh! Sandeul bukan tipe orang yang rela berpusing – pusing ria memikirkan tetek bengek Sang pacar mulai dari hal – hal sekecil upil manusia, sampe segede upil gajah. Baginya hanya ada dua, benar dan salah. Kalo menurutnya apa yang Baro lakukan itu salah, ya dia wajib sewajib wajibnya ngomel. Kalo menurutnya benar, yaa… Sandeul santai, dan cukup memberi dukungan sama mendoakan. Itu doang sih.

Untung aja Sandeul mata kuliahnya cuma satu, jadi sisa waktu kosongnya bebas dia pake buat ngurusin tugas akhir sama mampir dulu ke sekret IT.

"Jinnie, temenin gue ya?"

"Kok gue lagi, sih?" tanya Jinyoung keruh. Mukanya udah keruh dari semalam. Sekeruh kolam ikan dari jaman prasejarah. Dia masih rada – rada gak rela Gongchan gak jadi mengambil keperawanannya semalam. Mana tangga menuju koridor elektro itu harus ngelewatin sekret mapala dulu.

"Yee! Nape? Lo malu ketemu Gongchan? Makanya udah gue bilangin harusnya lo bawa kantong plastik item buat penyamaran. Jadi muka lo gak bakal dikenali."

Jinyoung melengos, "Biarpun dia gak ngenalin muka gue, tetep aja dia ngenalin badan gue."

Sandeul cengengesan denger kata – katanya Jinyoung yang ambigu, "Kenapa bisa gitu dia ngenalin badan lo? Karena di leher lo masih ada bekas gigitannya?"

"SIALAN! DIA GAK NGEGIGIT GUE!"

Semua mata tertuju pada Jinyoung.

"Dia gak ngegigit gue!" Jinyoung mengulangi kata – katanya menjadi bisikan, "Lagian ama Chanyeol aja napa sih?"

Sandeul masih cengengesan, "Ya udah. Kalo gitu gue mau nyebrang ke ekonomi dulu. Bye! Selamat meratap." Ucap Sandeul dengan alis naik turun dan cengiran nyebelin, "Ciee yang hampir ternodai…"

Mukanya Jinyoung berubah jadi merah. Tinggal disuruh berdiri – berdiri aja di pinggir jalan, dia bisa jadi lampu merah yang sempurna.

"Sandeuullll!"

.

.

.

.

Baro menatap tumpukan kertas kalkir A3 berisi rancangan model teleskop karyanya dan Chen. Selama dua minggu yang baru jadi cuma kaki penyangganya aja. Mana penutupan lombanya sisa empat minggu lagi. Mana si Chen masih terkapar tak berdaya dan belum diperbolehin jalan sama sekali.

Habis itu dia tarik napas sambil memijat keningnya. Puyeng akut.

Kayaknya dia mesti pertimbangin sarannya Zico buat cari asisten pengganti sementara. Hanya sebagai asisten untuk membantunya, bukan partner lomba. Untuk sementara sampai kesehatannya Chen membaik dan bisa ikut bantuin dia lagi.

"Sung, lo bisa gak bantuin gue ketikin pengumuman buat di tempel di depan?" tanyanya pada Sunghak yang lagi nongkrong di sebelahnya, maen DOTA. Para penghuni sekret IT rata – rata sejenis semua. Maniak game.

"Entar aja! Tanggung nih, bray. Lagi asik gue." Tolak Sunghak masih fokus ngalahin monster gede bertanduk dan bentuknya kayak tokek.

"Lo mah gitu, dimintai tolong sama ketua nanti – nanti mulu. Anggota macem apa sih lo?"

Sunghak berdecak sambil matiin gamenya, "Kebiasaan lo bawa – bawa jabatan. Dasar atasan semena – mena," sungutnya misah – misuh gak jelas sambil membuka lembar kosong word.

"Yang iklas dong, Sung. Entar gaji lo gue naekin." Tukas Baro sok – sok bos besar.

"Monyet. Ini lembaga, bukan kantor. Mana ada gaji?"

Baro nyengir, "Oh iya ya, lupa gue. Ya udah lo lanjutin aja tuh. Gue mau nyari inspirasi lagi nih." ucapnya kemudian balik ngeliatin kertas sambil gigit pulpen kali ini.

. Suara ketukan membuat dua namja itu refleks menoleh dan langsung melongo mendapati seorang cewek berdiri di ambang pintu.

Baro malah terkena serangan epilepsi dadakan, "Bo…bomi?"

Cewek yang dipanggil Bomi itu langsung sumringah, "Haiii! Long time no see."

.

.

.

.

"Kriss~"

Kris bahkan tidak mau repot – repot melirik dari buku yang tengah dibacanya. Cewek ini sudah dua hari mengganggu ketentraman hidupnya di kampus. Dasar perempuan miskin harga diri.

"Kris, kalo orang lagi ngomong itu dengerin dong."

Ck! Siapa elo, batin Kris gondok. Dia udah biasa diikuti oleh cewek – cewek model begini yang begitu terobsesi dengan dirinya. Tapi baru si Jessica ini yang berhasil membuat kesabarannya berada di puncak dan nyaris meledak.

"Kris! Jawab! Jangan diem aja!" desak makhluk menor pirang itu dengan muka merengut yang gak enak diliat.

Tepat didetik saat Kris hendak menyemprot cewek itu, dia melihat ada Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan kearahnya barengan sama Sandeul.

Kebetulan yang sangat pas! Tapi sayangnya rencana Kris untuk membuat cewek ini enyah justru gagal total karena tangannya keburu ditarik dan Kris yang tidak siap malah terhempas kembali ke kursi dengan buku meluncur jatuh ke lantai.

"Kamu mau kemana? Temenin aku aja disini. Ya? Ya?" Owh, Owh. Sekarang dia lancang pake acara bergelayut manja di lengannya Kris. Dengan muka risih Kris berusaha melepaskan cengkraman cewek itu. Jangan sampai Chanyeol li-

"Lagi berduaan?"

Shit!

"Aku mau ke teknik dulu." Ucap Chanyeol berlagak cool, tapi masih sempet melempar tatapan yang bisa dipake ngiris bawang saking tajamnya. Tuh cewek diliatin gitu malah makin menjadi – jadi gatelnya. Badannya makin ditempel – tempelin ke Kris.

"Yeol… sayang… tunggu!" Kris kalap karena Chanyeol cuek aja ngeloyor pergi gak noleh – noleh lagi.

"Kris!"

Dengan sekali sentak, Kris berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman nenek lampir penunggu lumpur lapindo itu, "Sori Jes, kalo lo mau nyari cowok cuma untuk naekin popularitas lo, tolong sama yang lain aja. Jangan gue. Lo salah orang." Tukas Kris tajam, nyelekit dan pastinya berhasil membungkam cewek menyebalkan itu untuk sementara ini.

Usai berkata begitu, Kris langsung mungut buku dan melenggang pergi dengan tampang tidak berdosa. Ninggalin Jessica yang kini berubah jadi patung mangap yang pantas dipajang di taman safari.

.

.

.

.

"Yeol, yang tadi itu…"

"Gak apa – apa." ucap Chanyeol dengan seringai iklan pasta giginya, "Kris udah biasa diikutin cewek – cewek gak jelas. Paling itu cuma salah satu fansnya yang terlalu kosong."

Sandeul berdecak – decak, "Jessica nuna emang hobi cari sensasi. Udah bagus pacaran sama anaknya Pak dekan kita yang terhormat, ehh… ditinggalin. Gak habis pikir gue."

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan sok take it easy, "Ya udah gak usah dipikirin lah."

Karena jaraknya Teknik sama Ekonomi yang deket banget, gak makan waktu lama buat mereka nyampe ke gedung tetangga. Jadi jangan heran kalo banyak terjadi cinta lintas fakultas antara Ekonomi dan Teknik. Dua contoh suksesnya adalah Jinyoung dan Sandeul.

Begitu sampai di depan ruangan, Sandeul langsung ngetok pintu. Ruangannya tertutup rapat dan sepi banget. Apa lagi pada pergi ya?

"Kok sepi banget sih? Si Baro kemana lagi?" gumam Sandeul agak jengkel. Udah capek – capek dateng bawa laptop berat – berat, orangnya malah gak ada di ruangan.

"Weits… pada nyari Baro kan?" tanya seorang cowok yang entah nongol darimana. Tiba – tiba muncul di belakang mereka kayak penampakan. Bikin kaget aja!

"Oh, Zico… kirain siapa." Tukas Sandeul sambil ngelus dada, "Baro kemana?"

"Yang gue liat sih tadi dia ke kantin. Barengan ama cewek."

Cewek?! Kedua mata Sandeul membulat dramatis, "Siapa?"

"Kurang tau gue. Tapi yang gue denger – denger sih kayaknya temen SMP nya gitu." Ucap Zico sambil angkat bahu, "Ya udah. Gue cabut dulu ya?"

"Oh, oke." Jawab Sandeul.

Begitu Zico udah menjauh, Chanyeol langsung menjawil bahu Sandeul, "Deul, Deul, tadi katanya Baro lagi ama cewek. Siapa ya kira – kira? Lo tau gak?"

"Tauk! Emang gue paranormal?" ketus Sandeul.

"Jadi… mau lo susulin ke kantin apa enggak nih?" tawar Chanyeol.

Sandeul sebenernya males banget. Tapi secara dia udah jauh – jauh dateng kesini bawa laptop berat – berat sayang aja kalo gak ada hasilnya. Plus dia juga penasaran sama cewek yang dimaksud Zico tadi.

"Ya deh. Yuk!" ajaknya dan langsung narik tangan Chanyeol.

Tapi baru menuruni beberapa anak tangga, mereka melihat Baro dan cewek itu sedang berjalan beriringan menuju ke tangga.

"Itu ceweknya?" tunjuk Chanyeol, "Cantik."

Sandeul mendengus jengkel.

"Hai, sayang!" sapa Baro langsung mempercepat langkahnya menaiki tangga, "Sori tadi aku habis ngobrol sama temen aku. Eh iya kenalin, ini Bomi, temen SMP aku. Bomi, ini Sandeul, pacar aku. Dan ini Chanyeol."

Sret! Bomi menjulurkan tangan kanannya, ngajak salaman maksudnya, "Bomi." Ucapnya dengan senyum manis.

Chanyeol menyalami Bomi dengan suka cita. Sementara Sandeul menyalami Bomi dengan duka cita.

"Bomi ini anak elektro juga, tapi dari Universitas Jeosom. Dan mulai sekarang dia adalah asisten pengganti sementara yang bakal ngebantuin proyek aku."

A…What?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N: Maaf lagi - lagi menunggu lama. Jadi buat para Krisyeol shipper, disini saya rangkum secara singkat (?) latarbelakang jadiannya Chanyeol dan Kris. Biar kalian gak pada penasran ^^. Dan kayaknya ceritanya bakal makin complicated (-,-). Tenang aja... perjalanan mereka masih panjang (T.T).  
**

 **Ya udah. Selamat membaca dan selamat berpuasa bagi yang melaksanakan ^^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Uke – Uke Ngenes**

* * *

 **C** **ast:**

Para Uke: Jinyoung, Chanyeol, Sandeul (mereka seumuran)

Para Seme: Gongchan, Kris, Baro

 **Support Cast:** Changmin,Bomi, Baekhyun, Tao, Luhan, Sehun, Leo, Ken, Jiyoon, Ravi, Jongin, Peniel, Dongwoon, Dongjoon, Seungri, Chansung

 **OC:** Para Maba, Papanya Sandeul, Mamanya Sandeul, Papanya Gogchan Mamanya Gongchan

* * *

 **###Happy reading###**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Gongchan duduk bertopang dagu di pinggiran koridor yang menghadap ke taman kecil di samping sekret mapala. Berusaha fokus pada Leo, Sang wakil, yang kebagian ngasih materi untuk persiapan marathon lima gunung di depan anak – anak baru. Dia berkoar – koar tentang solidaritas, kerjasama tim, pengetahuan dasar survival, rintangan – rintangan yang sering ditemui di lapangan, nilai – nilai dasar yang harus dipatuhi, sampai ke perlengkapan yang harus dibawa. Berhubung Yongguk lagi ada urusan keluarga, jadi terpaksa Leo yang gantiin dia ceramah. Tapi baik Yongguk maupun Leo merupakan dua makhluk dari spesies yang sama. Spesies pelit senyum yang baru mukanya aja dliat, orang udah pada ngumpet di balik semak – semak. Udah gitu duo badak ujung kulon ini kalo membawakan materi sama – sama tukang nunjuk dan bikin deg – degan abis. Sebenernya pertanyaannya juga gak susah, cuma karena tatapannya mereka bisa menyebabkan pembengkakan kronis pada otak, makanya yang ditunjuk kebanyakan terserang penyakit bloon mendadak.

"Hyung, kayaknya ada yang capek tuh." Celetuk Ken iseng dan bikin semua mata kompak menyorot kearahnya. Ken ini emang terkenal paling rese dan tukang kompor. Dia paling senang mengamati maba satu persatu mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Sengaja nyari – nyari kesalahan. Dan biasanya kalo udah ketemu, dia akan mengeluarkan celetukan gak penting kayak tadi dan ujung – ujungnya akan berimbas malapetaka ke maba yang bersangkutan.

"Siapa?" tanya Leo refleks celingak – celinguk diantara wajah – wajah takut yang kini sibuk ngumpetin muka dimana saja. Dibalik punggung temen, di dalem kaos, bahkan ada yang nekat jejelin mukanya ke ketek orang. Saking takutnya ditunjuk dan kena sial. Udah dijemur di terik matahari, gatel – gatel di gigitin semut, pantat jadi korban tusukan rumput ilalang, masih harus dikasih hukuman yang aneh – aneh, lagi. Idih. Siapa yang sudi?!

"WOII! LO YANG DIBELAKANG! YANG NGOROK! BERDIRI GAK LO?" jerit Jiyoon dengan suara cetar membahananya. Kayaknya paus lagi koma aja bisa langsung sadar kalo udah diteriakan ama Jiyoon. Kalo diantara cowok – cowoknya yang paling disegani itu Yongguk sama Leo, nah kalo diantara cewek – ceweknya ya Jiyoon ini. Sang Ibu Bendahara terhormat.

Leo cuma pasang ekspresi datar, soalnya yang barusan berulah ternyata cewek. Bukan wewenangnya.

"GUE ITUNG AMPE TIGA. SATU, DUA, TIGA…" Pletak! Sendal jepit melayang ke kepala cewek itu, "SINI LO! CEPET!"

Dengan muka jelek sejelek – jeleknya, efek dendam kena timpuk sendal jepit, cewek itu maju ke depan.

"Sini lo!" perintah Jiyoon sengak.

Pelan – pelan cewek itu bergeser ke depannya.

"Posisi lo! Jangan berhenti kalo gak gue suruh!"

Si cewek bibir manyun itu nurut dan langsung kengkreng dengan teramat sangat tidak rela. Gerakannya selambat siput kena diabetes.

Jiyoon mendelik judes, "Kengkreng apaan kayak beginian?! Yang bener, gak?!" Sekarang sendal jepitnya yang sebelah kiri juga siap – siap lepas landas. Untung aja yang dateng hari ini cuma Jiyoon. Kalo seandainya ada Jia sama Amber juga, mampus tuh cewek dikeroyokin bertiga.

Cewek itu mempercepat gerakannya. Takut ditimpuk lagi.

"Lo kengkreng apa mati?! MANA SUARA LO?!" pekik Jiyoon. Kalo udah dia yang buka suara, biar temen – temen cowoknya sendiri juga pada diem. Segan. Paling mereka cuma bisa meringis sambil geleng – geleng kepala takjub.

"Ss…satu… dua… tigaa…em..ppat…" cicitnya kayak tikus kegencet lemari.

"KERASIN! KAGAK ADA ANAK MAPALA MANJA YA! GUE MALES LIAT CEWEK MANJA!"

"LIMA! ENAM! TUJUH!"

Leo langsung menjawil bahu Gongchan yang ternyata lagi keasikan melamun daritadi.

"Masih sempet – sempetnya." Sindir Leo.

Gongchan cengengesan, "Ada apa, hyung?"

"Lo ambil alih."

Ha? Ambil alih apa? Dia kan daritadi terbang ke dunia khayal.

Tatapan Leo menajam, "Jangan sampai elu yang gue kengkreng di depannya maba." Tukasnya dingin.

Gongchan bener – bener lagi korslet hari ini. Padahal Jiyoon daritadi udah teriak – teriak kayak penyanyi rock gagal audisi tapi ternyata itu masih gak ngaruh buat Gongchan. Salahkan Jinyoung yang telah berhasil menghantui otaknya mulai dari semalam sampai seharian penuh ini. Menghantui pikirannya dengan tubuh…

"Oy!"

Gongchan terlonjak sadar sambil gelagapan. Tengsin banget ketauan melamun lagi.

"Pokoknya habis ini lo yang ambil alih. Gue gak mau tau gimana caranya. Anggep aja ini bagian dari tes." Usai memberi ultimatum, Leo langsung ngeloyor masuk dengan senyum miring sejuta makna. Ninggalin Gongchan yang speechless diiringi tatapan campur aduk dari Tao, Jongin, Peniel, Dongwoon, Ravi, Ken, Dongjoon, Seungri, dan Chansung.

Dongwoon yang paling deket duduknya langsung merangkul Gongchan sok asik, "Bro… gimana nih kelanjutannya?"

"Iya nih, masa kita duduk – duduk kosong aja kayak kambing dongok?" keluh Jonging yang daritadi udah gatal pengen 'bermain – main' dengan adik – adik tercinta yang lucu, unyyu – unyyu, dan menggemaskan itu.

"Kalo kita sih… terserah apa kata calon ketua aja. Iya, gak? Iya, gak?" Seungri melirik para dongsaengnya bergantian.

Tao, Dongjoon, Peniel, Ravi, Jongin, Dongwoon dan Ken kompak mengangguk setuju.

Klik. Klik. Chansung menyalakan pemantik kemudian menghisap rokoknya, menghembuskan awan berbentuk donat di udara, "Jadi gimana? Eksekusi atau materi? Itu intinya. Tapi kalo menurut gue…" hisap, hembuskan lagi, "Materi udah cukup lah. Udah banyak tadi dijelasin Leo. Buat apa teori banyak – banyak kalo pemantapan di fisik kurang? Yang kita hadapi ini alam, bukan orang." Chansung ini yang paling cool dan wise di mapala. Yongguk aja kadang masih minta saran ama dia.

Gongchan mengangguk, keliatan mikir.

"Yang nyuruh lo berhenti siapaa, hah?! Baru segini aja udah mampus! MANJA!"

"Satu…d-dua…" cewek 'kelebihan muatan' itu megap – megap kepayahan mengangkat bokong semoknya naik turun. Keringat segede belek gajah bercucuran deras di muka dan lehernya.

"VOLUME!"

"TIGAA! EMPAAT…!"

Suara aba – aba keras itu bagai meriam yang meledak tepat diatas kepalanya dan menimbulkan hujan bohlam lampu Einstein.

Tiba - tiba Gongchan berdiri, melangkah ke depan, berhenti tepat di depan salah satu tuyul yang sibuk adu tatap dengan semut saking takutnya ngangkat kepala.

"Nuna." Gongchan memberi isyarat mata ke Jiyoon.

Jiyoon mengangguk mengerti, kemudian ngeliatin cewek itu lagi dengan muka galak, "Sudah, sudah. Balik lo sono!"

Pandangan Gongchan kembali teralih ke depan. Berdehem sesaat kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "Jadi... udah semangat kan semuanya?"

Tuyul - tuyul itu pada tolah – toleh, saling lirik – lirik satu sama lain. Udah pada tau model pertanyaan begini udah pasti pertanyaan jackpot alias jebakan betmen. Jawab iya 'dapet hadiah'. Jawab enggak juga 'dapet hadiah'.

Jiyoon berdecak kesal, "OI! JAWAB! Pada punya mulut gak sih?! LAMA!"

"Iyaa kaaaaakkk…" semuanya nyahut persis zombie baru bangkit dari kubur.

Gongchan manggut – manggut, "Bagus, bagus. Kalo gitu udah pada siap jalan – jalan kan?"

Tuyul – tuyul itu tolah – toleh lagi. Bingung. Heeeee? Jalan – jalaaannn? Ke mall gitu?

"Iya. Jalan – jalan…" Seringai jahil Gongchan melebar, "Tau maksudnya?"

Semuanya kompak menggeleng.

"Iyaa… jadi nanti kalian akan jalan – jalan… Jalan kodok ngelilingin gedung ekonomi tiga kali dan Jalan pocong ngelilingin gedung teknik tiga kali!"

APAAAAA?! Anak – anak baru itu pada gelisah terus mutusin untuk bunuh diri.

"Yesss!" seru Jongin bahagia.

"Eksekusi!" pekik Ken girang sambil bangkit berdiri. Yang lain pada ikut berdiri dan langsung mendekat ke barisan maba dengan tampang siap menerkam.

Gongchan menelanjangi wajah – wajah di depannya dengan tatapan tajam "Apa? Udah pada ngerti kan? Ada pertanyaan?" tukas Gongchan lebih terdengar seperti nantang ketimbang bertanya.

Iya kak, ada. Kapan kita pulangnya? Tapi bertanya begitu sama aja dengan pengen mati konyol. Jadi semuanya pada diem sambil pasang raut sengsara yang seolah – olah berkata: 'Silahkan bantai kami sepuasnya, senior!'. Pasrah abis deh pokoknya.

"Saya hitung sampai sembilan…yang terlambat nyampe di parkiran, hukumannya jadi lima kali!"

Para maba itu berlari kesetanan menuju lapangan parkir.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol cengar – cengir ngeliatin Gongchan dari lantai dua.

Gak nyangka… ternyata tuh bocah ada bakat juga jadi penggantinya Hitler. Padahal muka imut tapi teriak – teriak nyuruh anak orang lari ngelilingin gedung. Ampe enam kali, pula! Kalo lari biasa doang sih masih mending. Lah ini, jalan kodok lah, jalan pocong lah.

Ckckck. Dasar manusia kejam yang kreatif.

Gimana ya kira – kira reaksinya Jinyoung kalo dia ngeliat ini? Untung aja Chanyeol sempet ngerekam. Haha!

Suara derit pintu dari arah belakang membuat Chanyeol berbalik.

"Minggu kita udah bisa mulai kan?" tanya Bomi sambil masang sepatu.

Baro mengangguk dengan tangan kanan terangkat.

Bomi menabrakkan telapak tangannya ke tangan Baro. Berhigh five ria.

"Kalo gitu gue pamit dulu deh. Soalnya masih mau nganter nyokap ke klinik."

Baro pura – pura kaget, "Ha? Nyokap lo lagi ada disini? Kirain lagi bertelur di kampung…"

PLUK! Hidung Baro kena sambit tissue bekas darah jerawat, "Sialan! Lo kira nyokap gue unggas?!"

Baro ketawa.

"Iya, bulan ini jadwal kunjungan nyokap gue. Bentar tapi. Dua hari doang. Lumayan, sekalian jalan gue. Mumpung ada yang bisa dipajakin. Hehehe." jelas Bomi sambil cengengesan. Kalo ketawa nista banget, lidahnya ikut – ikut keluar gitu kayak doggy lagi mabok darat. Pokoknya gak ada anggun – anggunnya deh. But somehow, itu yang bikin cewek ini jadi punya keunikan tersendiri.

Baro geleng – geleng kepala, "Dasar lo. Masih gak berubah juga. Ya udah buruan sono! Entar gak kebagian diskon lho kalo telat?" Tukasnya nakut – nakutin.

Dua jempol Bomi mejeng di depan mukanya Baro, "Sip, bosss! Gue cabs dulu ya? Yukk baaiii!" serunya berdadah – dadah heboh, terus nyolek Chanyeol yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "Chanyeol, duluan yaa? Babaaiii!"

"Byee!" Balas Chanyeol tersenyum ramah sambil melambai singkat.

Begitu cewek alay binti heboh itu pergi, gak lama Sandeul nongol dari dalam ruangan sambil nenteng tas.

"Bomi udah pulang?" tanyanya.

"Udah. Eh, instalannya udah berhasil, belum?" tanya Baro.

Sandeul ngangguk.

"Jadi gimana? Kamu langsung balik?"

"Iyalah. Mau ngapain lagi di kampus? Kuliah juga udah kelar daritadi."

Baro angkat bahu tanda terserah, "Oke. Aku anterin." Ucapnya sambil merangkul pundak Sandeul.

"Yeol, ayok!" Sandeul gak lupa narik tangan Chanyeol. Mereka pun jalan beriringan menyusuri koridor menuju parkiran teknik.

"Kamu serius mau ngerekrut cewek itu?" celetuk Sandeul tiba – tiba.

"Iyalah. Masa becanda? Lagipula Bomi juga udah memenuhi persyaratan. Aku juga udah sempet wawancara singkat sama dia tadi di kantin. Dan mendingan kerja sama orang yang udah kita kenal kan daripada sama orang asing yang belum tentu jelas potensinya?"

Gak tau kenapa Sandeul gak suka banget sama dia. Kalau diliat dari gelagatnya, sepertinya cewek itu tipe yang mengandalkan sifat riang dan lugunya untuk menggaet para lelaki. Justru jauh lebih patut diwaspadai daripada Jessica yang udah jelas – jelas ketauan semua busuknya.

Sandeul memutar bola mata malas, "Darimana kamu tau dia udah memenuhi persyaratan? Kamu kan belum liat bukti – bukti berkasnya."

"Aku gak perlu itu. Nilai akademik masih bisa direkayasa, tapi pengalaman…enggak, kan?"

"Yaa…yaaaa…" Sandeul masih gak terima, "Bisa aja kan dia ngarang?"

"Nipu gitu, maksudnya?" Baro tertawa pelan, "Ya gak mungkinlah, sayaang. Demi apa juga dia ngelakuin itu?"

Yeee… demi apa kek. Emaknya Suneo, kek. Si buta dari gua hantu, kek. Mana Sandeul tau?!

"Lagian Bomi juga udah sering ikut lomba mewakili kampusnya. Dan karena dia temen baik aku dari dulu, jadi otomatis aku udah taulah track recordnya dia kayak gimana. Intinya aku udah percaya."

Jiaah… percayaaaa. Omongannya udah kayak mau ngelamar anak orang aja! Sandeul makin bete.

"Kenapa? Kamu cemburu ya?" tanya Baro dengan senyum lebar. Kalo aja bibir itu seelastis karet kolor, senyumannya pasti udah membentang dari telinga kanan ke telinga kiri.

Karena Sandeul bukan orang yang mau terang – terangan mengakui perasaannya, jadi sebagai gantinya dia jitak kepala.

"Aduh! Kok malah jitak?!" tanya Baro keki sambil megangin kepala.

"Awas aja kalo macem – macem." desis Sandeul dengan suara pelan. Tapi masih kurang pelan untuk gak nyampe ke telinganya Baro.

"Macem – macem? Emang jin botol? Bermacam – macam rupanya." Baro sok plesetan tapi garing total.

"Baro… itu jayus!" tukas Sandeul malas.

Baro yang udah buka mulut mau ngakak jadi mingkem otomatis, "Kamu ini takut keriput tapi tiap hari ngomel melulu."

Sandeul diem. Iya ya… kok dia ngomel terus sih? Kata kakak – kakaknya itu gara – gara nyokapnya waktu mengandung dia dulu pas lagi musim bola dunia. Lho? Apa hubungannya?

Jadi nyokapnya Sandeul itu dulu rajin ngomelin Sang bokap tercinta yang sering menyabotase Tv demi piala dunia. Padahal dulu nyokapnya Sandeul lagi ngidam pengen nonton drama Korea. Katanya biar nanti kalo udah gede anaknya mirip Lee Minho. Tapi sayang… misi mulia tersebut malah digagalkan oleh suaminya sendiri. Terus tiap kali ngambek, nyokapnya Sandeul selalu nongkrong di depan kandang bebek punya tetangga. Walhasil, bukannya mirip Lee Minho, sekarang anaknya malah mirip…

"Udahh… santai aja. Lagian aku juga gak mungkin selingkuh sama Bomi. Daridulu aku gak punya perasaan apa – apa ke dia. Kami kan cuma temen akrab." Ucap Baro tenang.

Sandeul mendengus, "Kalo dia temen baik kamu, kok kamu gak pernah cerita?"

"Ya, kamu gak pernah nanya…"

"Gimana aku mau nanya kalo kamu tiap detik yang diomongin alieeennn melulu! Capek dengernya." Gerutu Sandeul.

Chanyeol si obat nyamuk tiba – tiba nyeletuk duluan, "Eh, Kris hyung udah nungguin aku di halte depan rektorat ternyata." Ucapnya sambil melototin layar hape, "Aku kesana dulu ya?" Chanyeol nunjuk koridor kiri yang emang jalan pintas menuju gedung rektorat.

"Oke." Sahut Baro.

"Daahh! Hati – hati ya." Sandeul melambaikan tangan.

Chanyeol mengacungkan jempol, "Yoaii!"

.

.

.

.

Besok malamnya, Baekhyun ngajakin Chanyeol ke bazar pensi tahunannya anak – anak sastra jepang. Lokasinya masih di sekitaran kampus. Karena berhubung ini yang ngajakin sepupunya sendiri yang notabene pacaran ama Sehun, anak sastra jepang, jadi Baekhyun mau datang. Coba kalo enggak? Ya dia males banget. Mending ke mall.

Kali ini Chanyeol berangkatnya barengan ama Baekhyun dan Tao. Mobilnya Baekhyun yang punya, tapi yang merangkap jadi supir si Tao. Yaiyalah, masa udah Baekhyun yang punya mobil dia juga yang nyupirin? Enak aja! Baekhyun kan orangnya efektif. Kalo ada pacar kenapa dia yang musti capek – capek sendiri. Apa gunanya pacar?

Mobil avanza abu – abu itu menepi tepat di tempat parkir dekat lapangan yang dijadiin lokasi bazaar. Areanya masih disekitaran kampus juga. Ada spanduk raksasa bertuliskan 'MOSHI~MOSHI JAPAN!' yang mejeng di dekat jalan masuk.

"Gilee… rame banget," komentar Chanyeol memandang takjub lautan manusia di depan sana.

"Tau nih. Pasti sumpek, panas dan banyak debu," dumel Baekhyun yang merasa kelestarian eyelinernya sebentar lagi akan terancam.

Chanyeol ngakak, "Makanya lo lain kali beli eyeliner yang anti debu. Dustproof."

"Mana ada, Ti? Yang ada tuh waterproof."

Alis Chanyeol bertaut heran, "Ti?"

"Iya, kependekan dari Tiang." Jawab Baekhyun polos.

"Sial. Udah jangan ngasih gue nama yang aneh – aneh! Jelek banget. Ti, Ti, udah kayak Astuti aja!" gerutu Chanyeol cemberut.

"Pada mau turun gak, nih? Apa mau ribut di mobil sementara gue ngegodain cewek – cewek abege berpaha kinclong di depan sana?"

Baekhyun mendelik marah ke Tao yang ngomong asal njeplak aja. Enak aja mau ngegodain cewek. Terus Baekhyun mau dikemanain? Dikirim ke planet Saturnus?

"Ya habis ribut melulu daritadi," keluh Tao sambil dengan cueknya matiin mesin mobil terus ngeloyor turun.

Baekhyun berdecak jengkel terus buru – buru turun, diikuti Chanyeol yang duduk di jok belakang.

Chanyeol jalan cepat – cepat menjejeri langkah Tao dan Baekhyun, "Stand pacarnya sepupu lo yang mana sih?"

"Katanya mereka jualan bubble tea gitu deh. Biasaaa, si Sehun kan maniak bubble tea. Tapi gue lupa tadi nanyain apa namanya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil celingukan dan garuk – garuk kepala bingung.

Tao mengulum senyum geli, "Maniak bubble tea jualan bubble tea? Apa gak rugi tuh? Entar bubble teanya malah abis diminum sendiri, lagi?"

"Nah, itu dia yang sempet Luhan hyung takutin. Entar Sehun malah kebablasan terus ngabisin barang dagangannya sendiri kan humor abis tuh. Tapi untungnya Sehun udah niat banget. Saking niatnya dia ampe puasa bubble tea selama tujuh hari tujuh malam. Jadi udah tahan godaan. Begitu katanya Luhan hyung tadi." Jelas Baekhyun yang jalan terus ngelewatin stand – stand yang menjual makanan dengan berbagai macam bentuk dan aroma. Bikin cacing di perutnya Chanyeol pada demo bakar – bakar ban.

"Si Sehun ini makhluk dari planet mana sih? Kok bubble tea terus yang diembat?" tanya Chanyeol gak penting.

Baekhyun angkat bahu, "Tauk, mungkin waktu sebelum lahiran dulu emaknya ngidam bubble tea."

"Dan bisa gak kita berhenti ngebahas bubble tea dan fokus nyari standnya sepupu kamu?" ucap Tao memotong topik bubble tea.

Baekhyun celingukan lagi, "Yeol, lo bantu nyari kek! Udah badan kayak menara pisa gitu bengong aja kayak sapi kurang tidur."

Dengan ogah – ogahan, Chanyeol ikut tolah – toleh juga.

"Kenapa gak di sms aja sih? Nih pake hape aku kalo gak punya pulsa." Tao nyodorin ponselnya.

Baekhyun senyam – senyum ganjen terus nowel hidungnya Tao sok imut, "Makasih, sayang. Kamu emang pacar yang paling pengertian sedunia." Halah! Bisa aja nih si Baekhyun. Kalo ada maunya aja baru bermanis – manis ria. Padahal biasanya kalo Tao ngentutin jok mobilnya udah diomel – omelin setengah mati.

Tao membalas dengan rangkulan mesra dan kecupan di jidad, "Sama – sama, sayang."

Chanyeol meringis jijay sambil mutar bola mata muak. Plis deh. Dasar ogi, ogah rugi!

Baekhyun kini sibuk menekan – nekan nomor telpon Luhan. Terus nempelin ponsel ke kuping. Berdecak malas begitu mendengar nada tunggu panggilannya Luhan melantunkan lagu Anaconda. Bikin dia jadi kebayang sama cewek – cewek bepantat gembrot yang mantul – mantulin pantatnya ke segala arah. Malesin banget.

"Halo… hyung? Lo dimana sih? Bikin stand kok jauh – jauh banget? Gak bisa ya bikin di deket – deket jalan masuk aja? Susah nih nyarinya!"

Buseet…maen semprot! Emang maunya Luhan ya kalo standnya kejauhan dari jalan masuk? Nah kalo udah keburu ditempatin duluan ama orang lain, terus si Sehun harus ngusir gitu? Emang nih lapangan punya nenek moyangnya, apa? Baekhyun ini ada – ada aja.

"Gue… guee… lagi ada di…di dekat…" Baekhyun celingukan ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan tampang bingung, "Ini nih… stand…apasih namanya?" Baekhyun memicingkan mata terlihat berusaha keras membaca tulisan di salah satu stand di depannya. Gini nih dampaknya kalo pake eyeliner selusin.

"Stand Krispi O'Donut." Sahut Tao ngebantuin.

"Iya itu, Krispi O'Donut. Apa?... Gak tau itu dimana?"

Chanyeol tepok jidad. Yaiyalah! Mana Luhan hapal nama semua stand disini? "Kenapa kita gak nungguin ditempat yang gampang dicari aja?" usulnya yang tumben bener.

Ctak! Tao menjentikkan jari terus nunjuk Chanyeol, "Setuju banget."

"Terus kita nunggu di…" tatapan Baekhyun berhenti di tugu yang letaknya di tengah – tengah lapangan dan bentuknya gak jelas, "Nah, itu. Di tugu gede itu aja! Iya, kami nunggu disitu aja. Ya…oke… oke deh! Sip!"

Kayaknya Luhan udah setuju, buktinya Baekhyun langsung mutusin telponnya sekarang.

"Kita tunggu disana aja yuk." Baekhyun mengamit lengan Tao, sementara Chanyeol jalan di belakangnya. Jadi obat nyamuk merangkap bodyguard.

Ada sekitar lima menit duduk – duduk di dekat tugu, akhirnya yang ditunggu – tunggu nongol juga batang hidungnya.

"Hai! Gak lama kan?" sapa Luhan sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Enggak kok. Baru lima abad yang lalu." Sahut Baekhyun asal sambil ngelirik jamnya.

Luhan melempar lirikan malas, "Kebiasaan, penyakit lebai dipelihara. Ya udah sini. Buruan! Gue gak bisa ninggalin Sehun lama – lama. Tadi aja gue tinggal ke toilet bentar dia udah ngabisin dua gelas bubble tea."

Gubrak! Tiga namja di depannya langsung sweatdrop.

"Jadi tujuh hari tujuh malam gagal total nih?" tanya Baekhyun kaget.

Luhan ketawa, "Kayaknya sih gitu."

Tiga namja di depannya makin sweatdrop. Speechless. Diam tanpa kata. Berarti kalo seandainya Luhan gak ikut bantu ngejagain, tuh bubble tea beneran abis diembat sendiri, dong?! Ckckck. Sehun oh Sehun…

"Jadi selain babbysitterin bubble tea, lo juga babbysitterin Sehun ya, hyung? Keren." Komentar Baekhyun gak penting. Mereka sekarang jalan menyusuri deretan stand – stand souvenir dan merchandise ala – ala jepang.

"Udah cepet. Jangan kebanyakan ngemeng. Entar Sehun ngabisin lima gelas." Potong Chanyeol ngingetin.

Tawa Luhan meledak, "Tuh bener kata Chanyeol. Makanya buruan jalan."

Baekhyun melengos, "Iya ini udah jalan. Yang bilang ngesot siapa?"

Sementara Tao anteng aja di sebelahnya dan keliatan lebih tertarik ngeliatin gantungan kunci tokoh – tokoh anime jepang.

Ternyata standnya Sehun emang lumayan jauh. Tapi untungnya deket ama panggung, jadi sambil duduk – duduk bisa liat berbagai atraksi, macam – macam kesenian dan tarian dari jepang, plus band – band lokal yang manggung mengcover lagu – lagu dari negeri sakura itu. Yang ikut berpartisipasi menghibur juga anak – anak dari berbagai macam fakultas, gak cuma dari sastra sendiri.

"Sayang!" panggil Luhan. Yang dipanggil langsung noleh dari komik bacaannya. Thanks God dia gak ngembat bubble tea lagi.

Tapi kalo diliat – liat, standnya Sehun bisa dibilang cukup 'Wah' dan ketauan banget usahanya. Gak kayak yang lain alakadarnya. Kalo standnya Sehun ini sebelas dua belas sama stand – stand minuman bergengsi macem Quickly, Chatime dan Sharetea. Ada lampu – lampu kecil warna – warni yang menghiasi tulisan di plangnya. Dan papan plangnya juga berbentuk tanda panah yang nunjuk kearah stand. Standnya sendiri di dominasi sama warna hitam dan putih. Katanya Luhan itu warna kesukaannya Sehun. Simpel but cool. Tiga kata yang tepat menggambarkan standnya Sehun.

"Gila lo niat banget bikin ginian." Komentar Baekhyun berdecak – decak antara kagum, takjub dan heran, "Habis berapa duit?"

"Kalo habith belapa duitnya thih, hyung gak pellu tahu lah. Yang penting hathil akhilnya."

Chanyeol melongo surprise. Hah? Cadel? Gantengnya kebangetan, ehhh ngomongnya kayak bayi baru mbrojol. Tapi kayaknya nih bocah tajir juga. Buktinya bisa bikin stand wow kayak gini.

Baekhyun berdecak – decak kemudian teringat sesuatu, "Eh iya kenalin, ini tiang berwajah bloon, namanya Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendelik sebal ke Baekhyun. Ngenalin ya ngenalin aja, gak usah menghina juga kali. Terus ke Sehun dia pasang senyum ala iklan odol, "Chanyeol." Ujarnya sambil nyalamin Sehun.

"Oh Thehun." Jawab si cadel gak lupa pake senyum dikit. Spesies pelit senyum juga ternyata, "Jadi, pada mau beli bubble tea kan?"

Senyum di wajah Tao, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sirna seketika.

"Apaan? Baru nyampe udah dipajakin." Protes Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

Luhan cengengesan jahil, "Lo gak liat ada tulisannya apa? Dilarang deket – deket stand ini kalo gak mau beli."

Baekhyun celingukan berlebihan, "Mana ah? Kagak ada! Ngarang. Ini pemerasan namanya. Pelanggaran HAM, tau!"

"Sayang, ini cuma bubble tea. Ngapain merempet ke HAM segala?" ujar Tao yang gak mendukung sama sekali. Dasar pengkhianat!

"Tuh, pacar lo aja pinter." Tuding Luhan ke Tao, "Mau beli silahkan, enggak juga ya silahkan. Silahkan minggat maksudnya."

Baekhyun manyun. Masih keliatan gak terima.

"Ya udah, biar Baekhyun hyung aku yang traktir deh." Tukas Tao ke Luhan.

Mata Baekhyun membulat excited, "Beneran?"

"Hmmm... mulai lagi." Chanyeol mencibir ngeliat Baekhyun yang sibuk peluk – pelukan sama Tao kayak teletabis kelainan. Udah dibilangin juga, ada maunya tuh eyeliner berjalan!

"Lo jangan kebiasaan, Tao. Entar lama – lama lo bangkrut diporotin nih siluman cabe satu." Luhan ngasih peringatan sambil bantuin Sehun menata tiga gelas plastik di counter, sementara Sehun sendiri sibuk masukin es batu ke blender.

"Hyung… belum pernah dicolok pake pensil alis ya?" ancam Baekhyun melempar pelototan judes. Bisa – bisanya Rusa hermaprodit ini ngejatuhin Baekhyun di depan pacarnya sendiri.

Luhan ngakak.

"Jadi, kalian mau latha apa?" tanya Sehun memotong tawa derp Luhan.

"Ada rasa hazelnut gak?" tanya Tao.

Sehun ngangguk, "Ada."

"Gue itu aja." terus noleh ke Baekhyun dengan tatapan mesra, "Kamu sayang?"

"Gue samain aja deh ama Tao. Elo, Yeol?"

Chanyeol yang daritadi fokus baca daftar menu langsung nyahut, "Gue strawberry tea milkshake aja."

Baekhyun ikut gabung membaca list menu dan langsung terperangah seketika ngeliat harganya, "Astaganagasimalakama, ini mah lebih mahal dari Quickly. Lo pada mau naik haji?" sindir Baekhyun.

"Lebih mahal? Enggak tuh. Paling cuma beda tiga libu aja." jawab Sehun dengan nada santai dan tampang datarnya.

"Ya sama aja, dodol! Itu lebih mahal namanya. Bazar kayak gini harusnya lo jual lebih murah. Kan bukan di mall. Gak matching abis sama lokasi. Lagipula gak semua anak mahasiswa bawa duit banyak kalo ke bazaar." Repet Baekhyun bawel. Padahal bukan dia juga yang bayar.

"Siapa sih yang ngajakin nenek ini? Suruh dia pulang!" usir Luhan keki.

Tao meringis.

Chanyeol ketawa, "Lo mendingan diem dan nikmatin aja deh. Lu kan cuma ditraktir. Nah kalo lo bayar sendiri baru deh komen sepuasnya."

Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalo dia langsung nyerah, "Ya…yaa… tapi kan gue cuma mau ngingetin. Kalo bazar kayak begini mending jangan kemahalan lah, entar kalo gak laku kan rugi."

"Thiapa bilang gak laku? Tuh!" Sehun nunjuk segerombolan cewek yang tengah berjalan mendekati stand mereka.

"Oppa, rasa black oreo empat ya? Yang pake bubble tiga, satunya enggak." Pesen si cewek yang paling tinggi mewakili teman – temannya.

Baekhyun mendadak kehabisan stock kata – kata.

Luhan melemparkan senyum kemenangan samar ke Baekhyun sambil ngucapin, "Liatkan lo sekarang?" tanpa suara dan dengan tampang mengejek, yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan dengusan banteng.

"Pethanan thiap!" seru Sehun memajang tiga minuman yang udah jadi di counter.

"Oke, berapa semuanya?" tanya Tao.

Tidak hanya Baekhyun yang melotot takjub, sekarang Chanyeol juga melotot, "Ha? Lo mau traktir gue juga?"

"Iya hyung, itung – itung sebagai balas budi karena waktu itu udah minjemin carrier bagnya." Jawab Tao tulus.

"Wuaahhh makasih, Ta…" pelukan teddy bear Chanyeol terhenti karena secara gaib Bekhyun udah mejeng di depannya, ngalangin akses Chanyeol untuk meluk Tao.

"Ngomong aja. Gak usah ikutan meluk." ucapnya judes.

Chanyeol mencibir.

"Hmm… enak loh." Puji Tao yang kini asik sama minumannya.

"Oh ya?" Chanyeol juga menyeruput minumannya, "Iya. Enak. Banget malah. Bubblenya juga banyak. Tempatnya juga gede." Pujinya, "Yaahh sebanding lah sama harga." Pas ngucapin ini, Chanyeol langsung ngelirik Baekhyun.

"Ah…masa? Quikcly juga gini rasanya." Ondel – ondel ini. Masih gak mau kalah aja. Padahal dalem hati teriak: 'Woww iya! Enak gilaa!'. Gengsi aja dia mau ngaku.

Luhan sama Sehun cuma cengar - cengir aja. Udah maklum sama kelakuan abstraknya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang lagi asik minum tiba – tiba membeku begitu salah satu band kampus nyanyiin lagu jepang yang terdengar familiar di telinganya. Ini kan… 'KILLER TUNE' nya Straightener! Band rock dari jepang yang akhir – akhir ini lagi dia gandrungi. Wuaaaa! Harus mendekat nih.

"Eh, Yeol. Mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun bikin Chanyeol ngerem mendadak.

"Ke panggung!" jawab Chanyeol singkat. Terus berlari antusias menuju panggung, mengabaikan teriakannya Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Chanyeol and the gank terhanyut oleh suasana meriah bazar, Jinyoung justru sibuk di dapur bareng nyokapnya Gongchan. Many many thanks to Gongchan yang udah ngember ke nyokapnya kalo Jinyoung jago masak. Sekarang dia harus ngajarin nyokapnya Gongchan bikin Tteokbokki untuk acara masak – masak di kantornya bulan depan.

Sebenernya sih Jinyoung gak masalah, cuma karena dia lagi rada bete dan masih merasa tengsin sama Gongchan, jadi bawaannya daritadi agak – agak gak enak gimanaaa gitu mau negor si Gongchan. Sepanjang jalan juga tadi mereka diem – dieman. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing. Mana dia udah terlanjur bilang iya lagi ke nyokapnya Gongchan. Yaah… mau gak mau dia nyanggupin waktu Gongchan nelpon mau ngejemput dan ngajakin ke rumahnya lagi Habisnya gak enak sih mau nolak. Ya sekalian carmuk dikit lah sama Camer. Hahahay! Ehemm… kalo jadi sama Gongchan…

"Adonan garaetteoknya harus diolesin dulu pake minyak wijen, Tante. Dikitt aja. Biar gak langsung ngeras," dengan telaten dan lembut, Jinyoung meragain caranya. Baru setelah itu, ngeliat cara nyokapnya Gongchan. Kalo udah sesuai dia lanjut ke step berikutnya, kalo enggak, dia akan menjelaskan ulang dengan sabar. Maklum. Mamanya Gongchan ini tipe business woman yang lebih banyak di depan laptopnya ketimbang di depan kompor.

Setelah selesai ngolesin semua adonan berbentuk bulat panjang itu, Mamanya Gongchan ngelirik Jinyoung dengan senyum puas, "Udah semua nih. Terus apa lagi?"

"Tante bantu aku potongin bawang bombay, cabe hijau, sama cabe merahnya. Bentuknya melintang ya, Tan? Entar biar aku yang bagian wortel sama jamur shitakenya."

Mamanya Gongchan manggut – manggut, "Oh oke. Terus habis itu diapain?"

"Habis itu kochujang sama bumbu – bumbunya tadi di campur jadi satu, terus dipanasin di wajan, terus kalo udah…" Saking sibuknya nerangin, Jinyoung sampai gak sadar ada Gongchan yang daritadi senyam – senyum nonton mereka dari ambang pintu.

Benar – benar sukses nih usaha pedekatenya Jinyoung. Kalo bokapnya Gongchan mah orangnya lebih santai lagi. Asal Gongchan suka ya hayoo aja. Yang penting baik, penyayang, sopan, latar belakangnya jelas dan yang paling penting, care ama keluarga.

"Udah selesai?" tanya Papanya Gongchan saat namja itu bergabung di sofa lagi.

"Belum. Paling bentar lagi." tukas Gongchan sambil ngemilin popcorn.

.

.

.

.

Sandeul lagi berkutat dengan laptop saat ponsel mungil di bawah bantalnya bergetar. Namja itu buru – buru beringsut mundur dan meraba – raba bantalnya.

Tulisan 'My Dear Mom' tertera di layar ponselnya yang berkelap – kelip.

Tut.

"Halo, Ma? Lagi di rumah nih. Kenapa?"

"Kamu kok nanyanya males gitu? Emang salah ya kalo Mama nelponin kamu tanya kabar?" tanya Mamanya Sandeul rada sewot.

Sandeul garuk – garuk kepala, "Yaa enggak sih. Kan nanya kenapa aja, masa gak boleh, Ma? Pasti kan ada maksudnya juga Mama nelpon. Iya kan?" Todong Sandeul, "Bokis banget kalo enggak!"

Mama tertawa kecil, "Iya deh. Emang ada maksudnya Mama telpon. Kamu tau aja." ucap Mama sabar, "Eh iya, Papa tadi udah transfer tuh ke rekening kamu. Coba kamu cek. Udah masuk apa belum." Rasa – rasanya Sandeul gak perlu lagi bertanya apa yang ditransfer Papa ke rekeningnya. Gak mungkin kan tagihan listrik?

Sandeul menyerukan, "Yess! Oh Yess!" tanpa suara dengan seringai yang terlalu kelebaran. Bahagia tiada tara. Yeeeeahh! Selamat tinggal kesengsaran, selamat datang makan enak! Eh… tapi… ini kan masih tanggal tua…

"Lho? Tapi kan belum tanggal muda, Ma? Kok udah ada duit? Jangan – jangan Mama habis jaga lilin ya?"

Jaga lilin? Dasar anak durhaka. Masa nuduh emak sendiri jaga lilin? Terus kalo Mamanya jaga lilin, berarti Papanya ngepet dong?

"Huss! Kamu ini sembarangan. Ngomong gak pake disaring dulu." Omel Mama.

Sandeul cengengesan, "Becanda, Ma. Anyway, makasih ya, Ma."

"Iya, makasihnya jangan cuma sama Mama aja. Nih, Papa mau bicara sama kamu."

Ennggg… kalo udah Papa yang mau ngomong, biasanya sebentar lagi akan terjadi perbincangan Mahaserius yang penuh dengan cucuran darah dan air mata.

Akhir – akhir ini hubungan Sandeul dengan Papanya memang lagi agak 'memanas'.

"Halo, Sandeul. Ini Papa."

Yaiyalah, Pa. Masa Leonardo Dicaprio? "Iya, kenapa, Pa? Gimana kabar Papa? Papa sehat – sehat aja kan?"

"Papa baik – baik aja. Oh iya, Papa mau nanyain yang waktu itu."

Dasar Papa. Gak tau berbasa – basi, "Nanyain apa, Pa?" tanya Sandeul belagak pikun.

Terdengar hembusan nafas panjang di seberang sana, "Papa yakin kamu juga pasti udah tau apa yang mau Papa tanyain."

Duh. Papa ini bener – bener…

Sandeul mutar bola mata malas, "Apaan, Pa? Soal kencan buta lagi? Aku udah capek, Pa. Males. Toh gak ada yang masuk kriteria aku juga." ucapnya bete.

"Kriteria kamu? Kriteria kamu itu yang kayak gimana? Yang kalo kencing berdiri dan bulu keteknya lebat?"

Duuuuhh! Dasar Papa! Udah gak tau basa – basi, blak – blakan banget lagi. Sekarang Sandeul tau darimana sifat ceplas – ceplosnya itu menurun.

"Nah, itu Papa tau. Jadi bisa kan mulai sekarang berhenti maksa aku nemuin cewek – cewek gak jelas itu lagi?"

"Merek bukan cewek gak jelas, Sandeul. Mereka memiliki latar belakang yang bagus dan dari keluarga baik – baik. Mereka juga cantik – cantik dan pintar." Papa masih ngotot.

Haaaaargh! Bukan itu! Papanya ini kapan sih bisa ngerti? Sandeul gak mau ikut – ikut perjodohan gila bokapnya lagi bukan karena cewek – cewek yang 'disodorin' bokapnya itu berwajah asimetris, bergigi gondrong, tompelan, bau jempol naga, dan hobi kentut tiap detik. Bukan! Kebanyakan dari mereka malah secantik model majalah playboy…ehm, majalah kecantikan dan artis bintang film. Tapi bukan itu intinya.

Sandeul gak mau karena dia bukan 'pemakan segala'. Ngerti kan maksudnya? Cuma bokapnya aja yang gak pernah mau tau dan sibuk jodohin dia dengan si A lah, si B lah, si C lah. Duh. Sandeul pusing! Sekali gak mau tetep gak mau. Titik. Emang orientasi seksual bisa ya dipaksakan? Ini kan udah bawaan dia dari lahir.

Penyakit mak comblang Papanya ini makin parah semenjak dia duduk di bangku SMA. Terbukti dengan banyaknya kencan buta yang udah Sandeul jalani. Yaaah… kalo dihitung – hitung ada… tiga puluh lah. Eh, tiga puluh satu? Tauk ah. Bodo!

Dan dari tiga puluh atau tiga puluh satu kencan itu, malah ada beberapa diantara cewek – cewek itu yang menunjukkan keseriusan alias ngarep ketinggian. Makanya dulu Sandeul sering gonta – ganti nomer hape sampai jutaan kali ya gara – gara itu. Terror telpon tengah malam, sms berantai, bbm yang isinya aneh – aneh sampai ada yang nekat kirim foto bugil diri sendiri. My Dear Lord. Dasar cewek – cewek hopeless.

Lagipula Papanya ini gak up to date banget sih. Di jaman pernikahan sesama jenis udah dilegalkan di sana – sini, dia masih terjebak dengan era perjodohan. Aduuuh. Udah gak jaman itu mah! Udah basi banget. Seandainya Siti Nurbaya bisa berguling keluar dari kuburnya, dia pasti akan nangis bombay melihat kelakuannya Papa.

Kadang Sandeul suka iri ngeliat temen – temen cowoknya bebas ngajakin pacar cowoknya ke rumah dan orangtua mereka welcome dengan itu. Tapi dirinya? Boro – boro! Ketauan ngumpetin foto cowok yang lagi dia taksir aja, tuh foto dalam sekejap berubah jadi serpihan. Bisa bayangin gimana kalau orangnya langsung yang diajakin ke rumah?

Makanya inilah salah satu motifasinya Sandeul dulu nolak ngelanjutin perguruan tinggi swasta di kotanya, mending dia merantau jauh – jauh ke kota seberang. Berburu ilmu sekaligus berburu calon mantu.

Dia mau ngebuktiin sama Papanya, kalo dia bisa hidup bahagia dan berkeluarga bahkan meski pasangannya itu bukan makhluk halus bergunung kembar. Dia mau ngebuktiin kalo dia bisa ngedapetin cowok impiannya yang bisa ngebahagiain dia suatu saat nanti. Tapi sebelum semua itu terwujud… cowok itu harus bisa meluluhkan hati Sang bokap tercinta dulu.

"Iya, Pa. Aku tau calon – calon pilihan Papa emang bukan orang sembarangan. Tapi bukan disitu letak permasalahannya, Pa. Papa ngerti kan?" jelas Sandeul masih berusaha bersabar meskipun daritadi pengen banting laptop saking gondoknya.

Terdengar hembusan panjang lagi, "Sandeul. Kamu tau kan Papa gak bisa ngebiarin kamu ikut – ikutan temen – temen kamu itu?"

Ikut – ikutan? Kesannya kayak dia ini temenan sama pemuja setan aja. Sandeul pengen ketawa dengernya. Beginilah resiko terlahir jadi anak laki – laki satu – satunya diantara lima sodara cewek. Perhatian Sang Ayah selalu tersorot ke dirinya. Bahkan saking 'perhatiannya', terkadang Sandeul sampai merasa jengah sendiri. Dan Papa ini penganut kuat paham gentleman sejati. Baginya laki – laki itu ya…laki – laki! Gak ada isitilah laki – laki setengah mateng atau laki – laki seperempat mateng. Pokoknya gak ada! Dan bagi Papa, seorang laki – laki baru bisa disebut sebagai laki – laki kalo pada saat menikah nanti pasangan mempelainya yang cewek tulen. Begitulah Papa. Dia ingin anak cowok satu – satunya jadi laki – laki yang seperti itu. Sangat ortodoks.

"Pokoknya, apapun yang mau kamu katakan…Papa tegasin, Papa lagi gak mau berdebat hari ini. Yang penting Papa cuma mau sampaikan, ada anak temen kenalan Papa yang bersedia ketemu sama kamu. Cewek itu juga udah pernah main sekali ke rumah. Anaknya juga manis, cantik, supel dan jago masak. Pokoknya kamu gak akan nyesel kalo kenalan sama dia." Promosi Papanya sengaja memberi penekanan di 'jago masak'. Mentang – mentang Sandeul perut gentong.

Sok tau! Cibir Sandeul dalam hati. tapi dia emang juga lagi malas berdebat. Malas. Banget. Biarkan saja Papanya yang otoriter itu mengira Sandeul udah nyerah dan angkat bendera putih untuk sementara ini. Hanya untuk sementara ini saja.

"Ini, Papa punya nomer telponnya. Kamu catet ya? Kosong delapan satu…"

"Iya, kosong delapan satu…terus?" Sandeul sok – sok ngikutin nomer yang didiktekan Papanya. Padahal dia gak nyatet sama sekali, malah maen catur di laptop. Kurang asem.

"Udah kan? Udah kamu catet?" tanya Papa setelah selesai membacakan nomer cewek bernama Im Soora itu sebanyak tiga kali.

"Iya, Pa. Udah. Udah dicatet, kok." Maksudnya kebohongannya Sandeul yang udah dicatet sama malaikat di bahu kiri.

"Jangan cuma dicatet ya, tapi dihubungi juga." Papanya mengingatkan. Udah tau kebiasaan Sandeul yang suka molor – molor.

"Iya, Pa. Pasti aku hubungi. Tenang aja." Makin panjang lah daftar dosanya Sandeul. Tuhaann… jangan celupkan aku ke neraka. Ini semua terpaksa kulakukan demi kebaikan.

"Kamu jangan cuma iya iya aja bisanya. Tapi lakukan. Anak cowok itu harus bertanggung jawab dengan janji yang dia pegang." Alwaaays, ceramah!

"Iya, iya, Pa." Sandeul bisa apalagi selain bilang 'iya'? Daripada bilang 'tidak' malah akan memperparah keadaan?

"Ya sudah kalau gitu." Nada bicara Papa terdengar lebih rileks sekarang, "Kamu jaga kesehatan. Makan yang teratur, jangan terlalu capek. Udah gitu aja yang mau Papa sampein."

"Oke, Pa. Daah Papa! Salam sama Mama." Klik. Sambungan terputus.

Sandeul tarik buang napas dan langsung melempar hapenya jauh – jauh. Tenang aja, dilempar ke kasur kok. Bukan ke lantai.

"Papa malesin!" keluhnya sambil bersungut – sungut dan misah – misuh ngedumel gak jelas, "Jangan harap aku mau nemuin cewek itu atau siapapun yang Papa usulin. Jangan harap!" Tekad Sandeul sudah bulat sebulat bulatnya.

Dan satu – satunya cara untuk merubah pendirian keras Papanya adalah dengan… berusaha. Ya. Berusaha mempertemukan cowok yang dia cintai dengan Papanya. Dan kandidat terkuatnya saat ini cuma Baro.

Semoga saja Baro bisa meluluhkan hati Papa yang sekeras batu.

Tapi…

Masalahnya sekarang…

Apa Baro sanggup?

Baru aja dipikirin, gak lama smsnya Baro nongol. Panjang umur nih bocah.

 **From: Tupaiku**

 **Syg…jgn lupa ya besok ke pameran IT.**

 **Entr aku jmput km di kosan.**

 **Siap – siap ya. Aku jmpt jam 9**

 **C U**

Sandeul menghela napas lagi. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Gimana pun caranya Baro harus ketemu dengan Papa.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih saja terhanyut oleh lagu kedua yang dibawakan sama band rock dari Fakultas Pertanian. Dan ajaibnya, vokalis band ini suaranya persissss banget sama penyanyinya Straightener. Bikin Chanyeol sempet curiga, nih orang gak lipsync kan? Apa jangan – jangan kembar? Mana lagu yang dibawakan itu 'Melodic storm' lagi. Lagu kedua yang dia suka setelah 'KILLER TUNE'. Huaaa keren! Gak apa – apa deh bukan bandnya yang asli. Yang penting suaranya mirip.

"Suka Straightener ya?"

Chanyeol terkesiap mendengar suara yang tiba – tiba nongol di belakangnya itu. Terus berhenti nyanyi. Kok kayaknya dia pernah denger di suatu tempat ya? Karena penasaran, Chanyeol noleh dan taraaa… ada Changmin lagi nyengir di belakangnya.

"Hyu-eh, Dokter?"

Changmin tersenyum simpul, "Udah panggil 'hyung' aja, terlalu formal kalo 'Dokter'. Lagipula gue sama kamu itu bedanya cuma tiga atau empat tahun."

Kayaknya Changmin ini termasuk spesies labil juga. Dia nyebut dirinya sendiri 'gue', tapi manggil orang lain dengan 'kamu'. Dilemma antara mau tetap terlihat santai atau mau menjaga kesopanan dengan gak manggil orang lain dengan sebutan 'elo'. Padahal waktu di Rumah Sakit keliatannya formal dan kaku banget. Yaa… dokter dokter kebanyakan lah. Apa sikap formalnya itu pas di tempat kerja aja ya?

Chanyeol ngangguk sambil garuk – garuk kepala, "Ohh, oke do-eh hyung. Ngomong – ngomong…hyung sedang apa disini?"

"Keliatannya?" tanya Changmin balik.

Oh iya ya. Lagi – lagi basa – basi tolol. Cepat ganti pertanyaan yang lebih berkualitas! "Hyung pergi dengan siapa?"

Entah kenapa Changmin tersenyum geli dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan, "Kamu bertanya apa ngeledek?"

Ha?

"Iya, itu tadi nanya gitu? Emang ketauan banget ya 'kosong'nya?" tanya Changmin dengan seringai jahil

Dokter gaul. Itulah yang sempat terlintas dipikiran Chanyeol tadi. Gak kayak dokter – dokter kebanyakan yang meski diluar jam kerjanya, kalo pas ngadepin orang lain tetep keliatan jaim dan profesional. Bukannya Changmin gak keliatan professional sih. Cuma yaa… dia inii…gimana yaaa?

"Becanda." Changmin mengibaskan tangan, "Iya, gue sendiri kesini. Daritadi nonton band – band yang tampil, berharap ada yang nampilin lagunya Straightener, dan akhirnya penantian gue terbalaskan."

Dia suka Straightener juga?

"Hyung suka juga?" tanya Chanyeol antara takjub sama terharu.

Changmin ngangguk kalem, "Iya."

Chanyeol tiba – tiba kepengen joget india sambil melukin pohon. Kebayang gak gimana senengnya kalo ketemu ama orang yang sama – sama suka dengan hal yang kita sukai? Pasti girangnya tiada tara. Rasanya kayak ketemu kembaran kita yang udah lama tertukar ama boneka chuky, atau kayak ketemu sama jodoh kita yang ternyata selama ini ngumpet di planet mars.

"Baru atau udah lama ngefansnya?" tanya Changmin memutus senyum idiot Chanyeol.

"Eh…oh, baru aja kok." Chanyeol rada gelagapan salting kedapetan cengar - cengir gak jelas, "Baru suka dua bulan yang lalu, waktu itu denger dari hapenya temen, terus dengerinnya enak aja gitu. Jadi minta kirim ke hape. Tapi baru tau tiga lagu aja. Killer Tune, Melodic storm sama Silly Parade. Dan tiga – tiganya keren banget. Yaa… meskipun sebelas dua belas sama L'arc en ciel sih."

Changmin menampilkan senyum beraneka macam makna, "Kamu harus denger lagunya yang 'Cry', 'Clone' dan 'Man-like Creatures', gak kalah keren sama yang barusan kamu sebut tadi."

"Iya… nanti aku download. Judulnya apa tadi… Man…like clown?" Chanyeol terlihat susah payah mengingat judul – judul bahasa inggris tadi. Ribet.

Changmin mengulum senyum, "Gue punya banyak koleksinya di laptop. Ntar gue kasih aja copy-annya ke kamu."

Eh? Ngasih copy-an? Baru kenal dua hari sudah mau ngasih copy-an lagu – lagu kesukaannya?! Ya ampun… Changmin ini malaikat yang turun darimana sih?

"Be…beneran, hyung?" Chanyeol gak sanggup lagi mau berkata – kata saking terharunya.

Changmin ngangguk lagi.

Yes! Yes! "Tapi kan aku gak sering – sering ke Rumah Sakit, dan rada males juga sebenernya mau kesana sendirian." Ungkap Chanyeol jujur.

"Siapa bilang kamu harus ke Rumah Sakit?"

Alis Chanyeol bertaut heran, "Eh?"

Senyum Changmin melebar, "Iya. Gue kan sekarang udah resmi jadi mahasiswa disini. Dan gedung kedokteran juga lumayan deket dari ekonomi."

Jadi dia masih inget kalo Chanyeol anak ekonomi? Well… itu cukup sesuatu.

"Jadi hyung udah resmi kuliah disini? Kapan masuknya?"

"Baru aja dua hari yang lalu." Jawab Changmin.

"Oohh."

"Terus selain Straightener, masih ada band lain yang kamu suka? One Ok Rock? Asian Kungfu Generation? L'arc en ciel?" Changmin kembali ke topik awal.

"One Ok Rock sama L'arc en ciel juga aku suka banget, hyung. Mereka keren abis. Kalo Asian Kungfu Generation cuma tau lagu yang untuk soundtracknya Naruto sama Bleach. Itu aja."

Changmin manggut – manggut ngerti, "Ohh… terus bisa suka sama Straightener kenapa?"

"Ehmm… Straightener sebenernya gak jauh beda sih sama yang lain…kalo dari segi genre nih, ya. Bahkan One Ok rock masih jauh lebih sesuatu. Cuma spesialnya lagu – lagu mereka lumayan banyak yang pake bahasa inggris. Meskipun pelafalannya kayak orang kumur – kumur gitu. Ya… masih lumayan bisa dimengerti lah dari bahasa jepangnya sendiri." Eh… kenapa dia jadi curhat gini? Changmin ini kan baru ketemu dua kali ditambah hari ini. Chanyeol mendadak ngerasa gak enak hati. Habis Changmin nya juga sih yang daritadi kepo nanya – nanya melulu kayak wartawan infotainment. Dia yang polos ini kan jadi gak tahan untuk cerita kalo dipancing gitu. Apalagi ini yang diomongin band – band rock jepang kesukaannya. Duh. Jadi dia harus minta maaf nih?

"Ehmm… maaf, hyung."

Dahi Changmin berkerut heran, "Kenapa minta maaf?"

Chanyeol garuk hidung salah tingkah, "Yaa… karena udah terlalu banyak ngomong."

Minta maaf karena udah kelepasan ngomong terlalu banyak? Changmin terkekeh, "Tenang aja. Ini Negara demokrasi. Orang banyak mengeluarkan pendapat gak dilarang kok. Selama itu gak keluar dari norma – norma dan batas – batas yang ada." Changmin mendadak jadi dosen ilmu sosial.

Chanyeol meringis awkward, "Iya sih. Emang berpendapat itu gak dilarang. Cuman…bukan gitu maksudku tadi." Dia masih ngerasa canggung mau ber-'gue elo' ria ke Changmin.

"Oh, kamu ngerasa gak enak ke gue?" Changmin nunjuk dirinya sendiri terus ketawa singkat, "Ngapain ngerasa gak enak? Santai aja. Di Rumah Sakit gue mungkin seorang dokter. Tapi diluar… gue cuma mahasiswa biasa. Lagian gue juga baru dokter magang kok, belum dokter dokter official yang punya tempat praktek sendiri."

Aah… Changmin ini. Bisa banget sih ngerendahnya.

"Jadi gak perlu ngerasa gak enak lah. Woles." Tukasnya dengan senyum kalem yang ganteng banget. Senyum yang kalo diliat seharian penuh dijamin bisa bikin belek – belek di mata minggat sejauh – jauhnya. Dan ternyata giginya Changmin bagus juga ya. Apa dia sering – sering perawatan ke dokter gigi? Dan kenapa Chanyeol malah merhatiin giginya Changmin?!

"Kalo perlu mau nyebut diri kamu sendiri dengan 'gue' juga gak apa – apa. Panggilan gak penting. Kalo kamu ngerasa enak dengan 'elo gue' it's ok. Sebenernya gue juga lebih enak ngomong ke orang – orang kalo gak pakai gaya bicara formal. Yaa… pengecualian di tempat kerja. Karena itu tuntutan profesi."

Syukurlah. Soalnya Chanyeol juga ngerasa aneh mau ber-'aku kamu' sama orang yang bukan pacarnya dan usianya gak jauh beda beberapa tahun diatasnya.

"Oh, ok." Chanyeol mengangguk mantab dengan cengiran lebar.

Suara MC yang membacakan nama band berikutnya yang akan tampil disertai tepuk tangan meriah dan sorakan – sorakan di sekelilingnya, membuat perhatian Chanyeol kembali teralih ke panggung. Kali ini yang tampil cewek semua, euy! Mana gayanya punk rock ala – ala Avril Lavigne abis.

"Berani bertaruh mereka pasti akan membawakan lagu – lagunya SCANDAL." Tebak Changmin dengan senyum pede.

Siapa? Chanyeol mengernyit, "Scandal?"

"Iya. Band rock juga dari jepang, tapi personilnya cewek semua. Kamu belum pernah denger?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan tampang polos.

"Waah… sayang banget, padahal mereka keren abis. Musik yang dibawain juga powerful banget. Yaaa…gak kalah lah dari band – band cowok." Tukas Changmin keliatan agak kecewa, "Tapi gak apa – apa deh. Entar gue copy-in juga. Kalo misalkan kamu gak suka, minimal kamu udah pernah denger."

Tuhaan… apa Changmin ini beneran jelmaan malaikat ya? Kok baik banget sih? Udah gitu supel pula. Chanyeol jadi ngerasa kayak ngomong sama temen sebayanya aja. Temen sebaya yang asik dan nyambung banget.

Tapi jujur aja Changmin ini sangat diluar ekspetasinya. Gak nyangka dokter – dokter berwajah kalem kayak dia sukanya genre music rock. Kirain kalo dokter itu sukanya musik – musik mellow atau seriosa yang baru di dengerin satu bait aja udah bikin kita pengen loncat ke kasur dan siap berhibernasi sampai peradaban berikutnya. Apa jangan – jangan dia juga suka band band heavy metal macem Slipknot, Metallica dan sejenisnya? Omaigat. Bener – bener cowok yang penuh kejutan.

"Tuh bener kan!" Seru Changmin girang saat cewek – cewek itu memainkan salah satu lagunya Scandal, "Nah yang ini 'Metronome' nih judulnya. Lagu barunya mereka. Gimana? Asik kan?"

Kepala Chanyeol manggut – manggut pelan mengikuti irama, berusaha menghayati lagu, "Iya ya hyung… asik juga ternyata."

Senyum puas Changmin mengembang.

"Eh iya… kesini sama siapa?" tanya Changmin tiba – tiba. Kayaknya berniat keluar dari konteks musik.

"Sama temen – temen gue aja, hyung." jawab Chanyeol berusaha sok asik. Toh daritadi Changmin juga begitu ke dia.

"Kalo gitu… gak keberatan kan kalo temen – temen kamu disuruh nunggu dulu?"

Maksudnya? Chanyeol makin bingung. Gak ngeh, "Mm...yaa… kalo soal itu kayaknya gak apa – apa. Lagian mereka juga bakalan lama disini. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Ya…soalnyaa…" Changmin juga tampak canggung sekarang, "Kalo kamu gak keberatan, kamu bisa temenin gue dulu makan bakso di warung itu." tunjuk Changmin ke salah satu warung tenda di deket stand boneka dan stand kembang api.

Chanyeol melongo. Ngeliatin warung itu, ngeliatin Changmin, terus ngeliatin warung itu lagi, ngeliatin Changmin lagi, gitu aja terus sampe kiamat.

Demi penguin kontet di kutub selatan. Ini serius nih?

"Yaah… itu juga kalo kamu gak keberatan sih. Kalo gak bisa ya gak apa – apa. Soalnya… masih banyak yang pengen gue obrolin ke kamu. Terutama soal musik."

Chanyeol tolah – toleh. Memastikan tidak ada orang aneh mencurigakan berpakaian hitam ala mata – mata yang sedang mengintai dirinya dengan teropong elektrik dan senapan pembius gajah.

Oke. Sip. Aman! Clear! Perfecto!

Chanyeol angkat bahu tanda terserah. Menampilkan senyum terbaiknya sambil berkata, "No problem."

Toh, kalo cuma gak sengaja ketemu terus ngobrolin musik di warung bakso itu gak termasuk selingkuh kan?

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung lagi – lagi membisu di atas motor. Pikirannya melayang – layang ke percakapan yang gak sengaja dia curi dengar saat melewati kamar Gongchan tadi. Percakapan antara Gongchan dan nyokapnya yang bikin hati Jinyoung nyeri sampai ke sumsum tulangnya.

 **#Flashback#**

"Kamu sama Jinyoung beneran belum pernah ngapa – ngapain sama sekali?"

"Iya, Ma. Mama kenapa nanya kayak gitu? Takut?"

"Enggak, Channie. Mama cuma pengen tau aja."

"Kalo yang Mama maksud 'ngapa – ngapain' itu adalah ngeseks, jujur, kami belum pernah. Oke… nyaris." Ralat Gongchan yang dengan gamblang nyeritain itu semua ke nyokapnya, "Tapi tenang aja kok, Ma. Aku masih bisa tahan diri. Itu gak akan terulang lagi."

"Yaa, kalo bisa sih jangan dulu deh, ya. Apalagi kan kamu selama ini udah berusaha keras banget untuk sembuh."

Ha? Sembuh? Sembuh dari apa?

"Iya, Ma. Itu juga yang aku takutin. Satu kali bertindak maka semuanya akan sia – sia. Balik ke awal lagi."

Sia – sia? Apanya yang sia – sia? Apanya yang balik ke awal lagi? Ada apa sih dengan pacarnya ini? Apa yang dia sembunyiin dari Jinyoung selama ini?

"Iya. Mama juga gak pengen kamu bersedih lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Kalo emang kamu sayang sama dia. Ya kamu jaga dia sebaik – baiknya." Pesan Mamanya Gongchan.

Hening sesaat.

"Kalo emang misalnya, misalnya nih ya, suatu saat terjadi sesuatu, dan ternyata dia bukan orang yang tepat, yaa… dengan aku gak pernah nyentuh dia otomatis kan dia gak bakal merasa rugi atau kehilangan sama sekali. Yaa… gak ada penyesalan yang terlalu dalam lah."

What the…?! Mereka ini lagi ngomongin apa sih?! Pengen rasanya Jinyoung mendobrak masuk terus teriak: 'APA – APAAN INI?!'

"Makanya selama ini aku biasa – biasa aja ke Jinyoung. Yaah…gak terlalu gimana banget lah. Gak kayak dulu."

Jadi begitu toh? Ini menjelaskan semua sikap cueknya Gongchan selama ini.

Nyuuuttt… sesuatu di dalam dirinya ngilu berat. Seperti ada yang mengebor ulu hatinya dan meninggalkan lubang di dalam sana.

Apa ini berarti Gongchan gak terlalu ngarepin dia?

Gile, euy! Jinyoung belum pernah ngerasa senyesek ini sebelumnya. Ternyata kenyataan itu emang sejuta kali lipat ya pahitnya. Dia emang sering denger ucapan entah dari siapa, kalo bukan jodoh, biar kita setengah mati jatuh bangun kayak gimanapun, tetep aja dia akan pergi suatu saat nanti. Tapi tetep aja denger itu keluar dari mulut pacarnya sendiri, rasanya bagai ditampar oleh ribuan nenek sihir. Sakitnya bukan main.

Cukup sudah. Apapun yang ingin mereka katakan selanjutnya, Jinyoung udah gak sanggup denger lagi. Karena dia udah keburu ngeloyor masuk kamar mandi lagi untuk menumpahkan air matanya yang sederas hujan badai. Daripada dia mewek di depan kamarnya Gongchan terus ketauan sama Gongchan dan nyokapnya kalo dia lagi nguping, kan bisa makin riweh urusannya.

 **#End Flashback#**

"Sayang… kamu kenapa? Kok diem aja?"

Cih! Jinyoung mencibir kesal. Apaan lu?! Gak usah sok peduli deh.

"Gak. Gak kenapa – napa." Jawabnya singkat dan rada nyolot.

"Ohh… ya udah. Kalo ada apa – apa bilang ya?"

Jinyoung spontan buang muka, padahal Gongchan gak bisa ngeliat juga.

Rasanya pengen banget dia bilang: 'DASAR PENGKHIANAT! TURUNIN GUE SEKARANG!' Tapi entar takutnya Gongchan dengan lempengnya nurunin dia di tengah jalan beneran. Mana dia lagi bokek banget lagi. Masa sih dia musti ngesot sampe rumah? Atau godain tukang ojek di jalan biar dapet gratisan? Bagus kalo cuma dikasih tumpangan gratis, nah kalo Jinyoung dipaksa jadi pacarnya juga? Waduh. Itu yang bikin Jinyoung ogah.

Haaa… Jinyoung tarik napas kepanjangan. Kayaknya…ralat, bukan kayaknya lagi. Mulai detik ini dia harus belajar mandiri dan gak terlalu bergantung lagi sama Gongchan. Kalo perlu rencananya dulu untuk menyibukkan diri biar pikirannya gak terlalu terfokus ke pacar harus dia realisasikan. HARUS! Buat jaga – jaga, kalo suatu saat nanti terjadi hal – hal yang buruk dan mereka beneran pisah (seperti katanya Gongchan). Jadi dia udah gak terlalu bergantung lagi sama cowok ini.

Liat aja lu, Gong Chansik. Gue bakal ngebuktiin kalo gue masih bisa BERTAHAN HIDUP meskipun tanpa elo!

.

.

.

.

"Yeol, lu ngapain?" tanya Jinyoung ngeliat Chanyeol tengkurap pasrah di kasur dengan Sandeul yang duduk di atas punggungnya, "Habis maen smackdownan terus Sandeul yang menang? Makanya Yeol, kalo mau maen smackdow pilih – pilih musuh. Entar patah tulang kan biaya rumah sakitnya mahal."

"Sotoy banget sih. Baru pulang udah berisik. Sono pergi lagi!" usir Sandeul.

Tatapan Jinyoung teralih ke perlengkapan perang dukun pijet di atas meja. Ada uang koin, bawang merah, balsem super hot, minyak gosok, sama piring plastik kecil.

"Ohh… lagi dikerokin," Yaelah, baru sadar dia! "Lu kenapa emangnya? Masuk angin?" tanya Jinyoung dengan raut khawatir terus mendekat ke sisi ranjang.

"Tau nih. Padahal tadi sebelum pergi ke bazar masih baik – baik aja." Keluh Chanyeol dengan muka sekarat yang tinggal nunggu hitungan detik, "Habis itu perut gue sakit banget. Tapi gak kepengan boker."

"Lu gak keracunan makanan kan? Emang lu tadi di bazar makan apa?" tanya Jinyoung penasaran.

"Yaa… makan bakso doang sih. Tapi baksonya higienis gitu kok. Gak mungkin lah keracunan gue. Nah tiap hari gue makan bakso di warung depan kampus buktinya gue baik – baik aja tuh." curhat Chanyeol.

"Sok tau lo. Tau darimana kalo itu higienis? Bisa aja kan mangkoknya cuma dicelupin di ember doang. Ember yang sama yang dipake nyuci mangkok lain. Mana lo tau kalo aernya gak pernah diganti selama seminggu?" Sandeul malah nakut – nakutin.

"Ngawur! Itu bukan sembarang warung bakso. Tempatnya rada elit kok. Baksonya juga bukan sembarang bakso, tapi bakso seafood kayak bahan – bahannya sukiyaki gitu, terus warungnya kayak warung tenda mie ramen langganannya Naruto. Udah gitu nyucinya pake sarung tangan plastik di wastafel yang keran airnya ngalir. Bukan dicelupin ke ember. Yang masak sama yang motong – motong juga semuanya pada pake sarung tangan plastik. Yaa… higienis lah pokoknya." Jelas Chanyeol promosi, "Gak kayak warung – warung yang ada di depan kampus."

"Ya siapa tau aja bahan – bahannya? Lo gak cocok sama bahan – bahannya?" tebak Jinyoung.

"Bahan – bahannya? Paling apa sih, ikan, cumi, udang, kepiting? Yaelah, gue mana punya alergi sama seafood? Gak mungkinlah."

Sandeul dan Jinyoung saling liat – liatan. Bingung. Terus tiba – tiba mereka keinget sama Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba terbangun subuh – subuh dan langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi.

"Perasaan lo mual udah daritadi pagi ya?" tukas Sandeul yang kini tengah ngolesin minyak gosok lagi ke punggungnya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol agak kaget, "Kok kalian bisa tau?"

Sandeul terkekeh, "Gimana kami mau gak tau kalo suara muntah lo aja menggelegar kayak gledek gitu? Emang ya, badan sering sinkron ama suara." ledeknya

"Iyaa… gue emang muntah tadi pagi. Mana yang keluar banyak banget lagi." Chanyeol ngaku dengan bibir mempout cemberut. Gak habis pikir. Masa sih dia yang kebal ini bisa keracunan makanan?

"Kalo gitu ada kemungkinan lo gak keracunan bakso yang lo makan tadi. Emang kemaren lo makan apa sih?" Jinyoung teteup pada acara keponya.

Chanyeol diem. Berusaha keras mengingat apa yang dia makan kemarin, "Kemaren itu… gue sarapan pagi pake nasi goreng bikinan lo sama roti selai coklat, terus siangnya gue makan mie pangsit di cafet bareng Baekhyun, emmm… habis itu… pas pulangnya…oh iya! Baru inget gue! Gue kan sempet mampir beli kue bakpao di pinggir jalan. Tapi emang rasanya rada aneh gitu sih. Kayak udah berabad – abad disimpen dalam kulkas terus di jual lagi." Akhirnya Bakpao daging kemaren sore yang jadi tersangka utama.

Jinyoung mengernyit, "Terus…lo abisin gitu?" tanyanya kaget.

Chanyeol mengetuk – ngetukkan jari ke bibir, "Yaa… iya sih. Heheh. Habis gimana lagi? Kan sayang udah dibeli kalo gak dimakan. Mubazir." Tukasnya dengan tampang watados sambil cengengesan bego.

Sandeul dan Jinyoung kompak tepok jidad berjamaah.

"Lo tuh sableng binti kusut ya? Bloon sih bloon, tapi coba kekusutan otak lo itu dibonding dikit kek. Nih ya, sayangku, manisku, cintaku, yang ganteng dan keceh maksimal, gue kasih tau…yang namanya makanan itu, apalagi kalo rasanya udah mencurigakan…WAJIB, HARUS segera dienyahkan sejauh mungkin. Ngerti kagak lo, wahai sobatku yang tampan tapi oon abis?" jelas Sandeul gemes stadium akhir pengen menghanyutkan Chanyeol ke kali di belakang rumah. Dan kegondokannya Sandeul tersalur ke jari – jemarinya yang kini memijat punggung Chanyeol dengan kekuatan sepuluh badak.

"Aduh, aduh, aw, aww! Sakit, Nyet!" protes Chanyeol sambil mendelik keki.

"Iya, Yeol. Bener kata Sandeul, ini bukan persoalan duit atau mubazir apa enggaknya, tapi demi kesalamatan diri lo sendiri. Masih untung lo cuma mules sama mual – mual doang. Nah kalo ternyata tuh bakpao udah diisi racun tikus? Siapa yang mau tanggung jawab? Tukang bakpao? Bagus kalo dia mau ngaku. Lah kalo enggak? Mati sia – sia kan lo. Mana gak elit banget terkenal gara – gara mati keracunan bakpao." Jinyoung ketawa sambil geleng – geleng kepala maklum.

Chanyeol berdecak, "Iya, iya, bawel lu semua."

"Yeee… diomongin bener – bener malah ngatain bawel. Gue berhenti nih? Berhenti?" ancam Sandeul sambil angkat kaki siap – siap mau mengundurkan diri jadi tukang pijet.

"Eh, eh… jangan!" tahan Chanyeol buru – buru, "Gue kurang puas nih, kaki gue kan belom." Dengan gak tau dirinya Chanyeol minta nambah.

PLAKK! Punggung Chanyeol kena gampar, "Sompret! Udah, udah. Capek gue!" Sandeul resmi mengundurkan diri. Terus beres – beresin perlangkapan perangnya di atas meja.

Chanyeol ngakak sambil mungut kaos hitamnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Terus kalo lo keracunan makanan ngapain minta dipijet? Gak nyambung banget." Tukas Jinyoung masih stay dengan muka herannya.

"Ya emang salah ya kalo gue minta pijet? Kan lumayaaan…" jawab Chanyeol sambil melet – melet ke Sandeul.

"Kebo giling! Jadi tadi aji mumpung nih ceritanya?" tanya Sandeul melotot galak.

Chanyeol ketawa lagi, "Gak lah. Becanda. Gue emang beneran pusing kok. Suwerr!" Chanyeol nyengir pisang sambil ngacungin jari membentuk tanda Victory, "Ini aja ampe sekarang masih pusing pusing."

"Pusing pusing apaan muka cerah gitu. Pusing pala babi?" Cibir Sandeul.

"Emang orang pusing harus sengsara gitu ya mukanya?" tanya Chanyeol balik, "Lagian ini juga berkat pijatan lo yang magic abis, Deul. Udah gue bilang kan, harusnya lo melamar jadi asisten tukang pijet. Pasti langsung keterima. Ngelamar jadi asisten dosen, ya jelas ditolak lah." Ledek Chanyeol ngingetin kejadian gak enak enam bulan lalu saat Sandeul nyoba – nyoba ngelamar jadi asisten dosennya Prof Kangin. Tapi sayang seribu sayang malah gagal total plus dipermalukan dengan tidak etis di depan pelamar – pelamar yang lain, gara – gara Sandeul hari itu lagi terserang penyakit idiot mendadak dan jawabannya ngaco abis. Salahkan Baro yang seharian bikin dia kesel sampai Sandeul jadi ilang mood untuk belajar.

"Bisa gak usah ngebahas masa lalu yang suram itu? Bikin gue ilfil aja. Untung gue udah lulus mata kuliahnya tuh dosen. Kalo enggak… bisa disentimen gue tiap ketemu." Ketus Sandeul.

"Beuh! Bukan disentimen lagi, Deul. Tapi nama lo udah dimasukin dalam daftar teratas manusia yang paling wajib disantet mati. Percaya deh!" Chanyeol nakut – nakutin dengan nada dramatis dan mata melotot horror yang nyaris mencelat keluar saking hebohnya.

"Percaya ama lo sama aja dengan percaya kalo sebenarnya bumi itu berbentuk segiempat." Balas Sandeul sok teori.

Chanyeol cengengesan.

"Eh…Yeol…" celetuk Jinyoung yang daritadi anteng tiba – tiba bersuara, "Kenapa ya perasaan gue jadi gak enak gini?"

"Ha? Kenapa emangnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tau nih, Chanyeol yang sakit kok elo yang ngerasa gak enak? Ciee… sehati nih?" ledek Sandeul gak penting.

"Bukan gitu. Gue cuma ngerasa… ada something wrong gitu deh sama elo. Besok lo mau ke dokter kan?" tanya Jinyoung dengan raut cemas tingkat tinggi. Aneh deh? Sandeul dan Chanyeol langsung mengernyit heran ngeliat ekspresi Jinyoung yang begitu banget.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba – tiba gatel, "Yaa… yaa… emang tadi rencananya gitu. Besok gue ke dokter. Emang napa? Lo mau temenin? Soalnya Sandeul besok gak bisa. Ada janji sama Baro."

Jinyoung melirik Sandeul dan dibalas Sandeul dengan anggukan mantab.

Jinyoung tarik napas, "Ya udah deh. Besok gue temenin. Mumpung gue lagi gak kemana – mana. Tapi bener kan ya, besok lo ke dokter?"

Idih. Jinyoung kenapa sih? "I…iya besok gue ke dokter. Panik amat sih lo?"

Setidaknya untuk saat ini Jinyoung bisa tersenyum lega mendengar kesediaannya Chanyeol dibawa ke dokter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N: Maaf beribu maaf kali ini saya gak nampilin Kris. Jadi dia sengaja saya suruh cuti dulu. Heheh becanda (-,-;).**

 **Kenapa saya gak nampilin Kris dulu ya itu tadi, karena saya ngerasa belum saatnya aja dia keluar di chapter ini. Ya… gak apa – apa deh, Kris. Kamu istirahat dulu ya satu chapter^^. Tapi sebagai gantinya ada Changmin yang berhasil pelan – pelan masuk ke kehidupannya Chanyeol lewat hal yang dia sukai. Apa itu? Yap. Musik. Jadi sekali lagi ini terinspirasi dari cowok saya yang dulu PDKT hanya dengan bermodalkan flashdisk dan lagu – lagu rock kesukaan saya (#curhat).**

 **Buat scene terakhir, karena ada saran buat cerita ini dijadiin MPREG, makanya Chanyeol saya bikin kesakitan (?) di adegan terakhir. Dengan pertimbangan, saya mau minta dulu pendapat dari temen – temen nih. Yang setuju buat cerita ini jadi MPREG silahkan angkat tangaannnn? Pokoknya yang setuju silahkan komen, yang enggak juga silahkan komen. Entar saya voting .**

 **Terus kalo ada yang nanya, kenapa bisa gitu jadi MPREG? Wong Chanyeol sering begituan selama ini gak kenapa – napa. Yaaa… pokoknya itu bisa ajalah. Soalnya udah saya pikirin solusinya. Udah saya pertimbangin masak – masak, bakal jadi apa cerita ini kalo MPREG dan kalo enggak juga bakal gimana. Intinya udah saya pikirin. Udah itu aja.**

 **Tapi sekali lagi gak ada paksaan. Mau juga oke, enggak juga no problem. Jadi take fun ajalah**

 **Jadi kalo setuju, Chanyeol bakal 'sesuatu' di chapter berikutnya, dan kalo lebih banyak yang enggak setuju, Chanyeol akan saya bikin keracunan makanan biasa. Heheh^^**

 **Dan kalo Chanyeol MPREG, otomatis couple lainnya juga akan MPREG #yaiyalah!**

 **Terus kalo ada yang nanya kenapa cerita ini banyak banget embel – embelnya, jadi itu sengaja, biar agak lebih bervariasi aja. Jadi biar ceritanya gak melulu fokus ke tokoh utamanya, saya juga mau nampilin dikit soal kehidupan sosial dan temen – temennya si tokoh utama. Makanya saya comotlah beberapa nama – nama idol dari internet untuk ikut meramaikan jadi mahasiswa di cerita ini. Dengan pertimbangan:**

 **89 line – 90 line: seangkatan, super senior**

 **91 line – 92 line: seangkatan, senior**

 **93 line – 94 line: seangkatan, cukup senior**

 **95 line – 96 line: junior yang teraniaya**

 **FYI, yang jadi mapala ceweknya itu tiga cewek 'perkasa' kayak Jiyoon, Amber, sama Jia. Karena kesian banget kalo cuma Amber sendiri, dia gak punya temen. Tadinya saya bingung idol cewek mana yang tomboy selain dia, walhasil setelah browsing – browsing, ketemulah Jiyoon 4minute sama Jia Miss A. Karena dilihat dari segi style dan pengamatan sekilas saya, mereka tomboy. Dan buat Jiyoon sendiri, saya kasih peran Ibu Bendahara yang terhormat, karena menurut Mbah Google, dia suka mendaki. Wooww, akhirnya ketemu juga pendaki yang asli (T,T). Cewek pula. Jadi sekalian aja dia saya jadiin algojo di mapala. Bwahaha.**

 **Buat yang idol cowoknya, saya saring dari tinggi badan sama bentuk bodi mereka yang menggiurkan. Contoh nih ya, buat Tao, Kai, Gongchan, Ken, karena tinggi mereka yang 180 - 180 lebih, ya lolos kualifikasi. Terus buat Dongjoon (ZEA), Leo (VIXX), Ravi (VIXX), Seungri (Bigbang), Chansung (2PM), Peniel (BTOB), Dongwoon (BEAST), itu karena bodi mereka yang kayak jelmaannya hulk dan tampak macho. Dan kayaknya masih akan mengalami penambahan (sesuai mood saya). Pokoknya asal gak keluar dari 'LINE LIST' yang ada diatas.**

 **Kalo ada lagi nih yang bertanya, kenapa diliat dari bentuk bodi sama tinggi badan? Ya suka – suka gue dunkz kan yang nulis gue. :p**

 **#Ya sudah. Gitu dulu. Kayaknya ini curhatan saya yang paling panjang ada di chapter ini. Sengaja. Biar jelas sejelas jelasnya. Pokoknya yang mau ngasih saran, pertanyaan atau apapun, bebas lah ya. Asal jangan ngebash, oke? Deal! ^^**

 **#Cukup sekian dan RnR :***


	8. Chapter 7

**Uke – Uke Ngenes**

* * *

 **Cast:**

Para Uke: Jinyoung, Chanyeol, Sandeul

Para Seme: Gongchan, Kris, Baro

 **Support Cast:**

Changmin, Minho Shinee, Jonghyun CNblue, Tao, Kyung Block B, Zico Block B

 **OC:**

Dokter Jang, Suster Haerim

* * *

 **###HAPPY READING###**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Keluarga Park Chanyeol?"

Zzzz… grook…slurrrp…hahh?! Jinyoung yang lagi asik bobo dengan kepala teleng ke kanan dan ke kiri di kursi ruang tunggu, refleks berdiri begitu mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut.

"Keluarga Park Chanyeol?" ulang suster itu kali ini dengan nada lebih keras sambil celingukan di ambang pintu ruang pemeriksaan.

Jinyoung langsung mendekat sambil ngelap ilernya, "Park Chanyeol ya? Ss…saya, Suster. Saya…"

Suster muda nan kinclong bername tag 'Cha Haerim' itu menatap Jinyoung heran, "Kamu keluarganya? Orangtuanya mana?" tanyanya curiga.

Mampus.

Dalam hati Jinyoung belingsatan panik, tapi ekspresi diluarnya tenang dan kalem, "Oh, itu…saya kakaknya, sus. Orangtua kami sedang keluar kota." Tring! Gak lupa menampilkan gummy smile yang mempesona.

Suster Haerim menatap Jinyoung lekat – lekat dengan tatapan 'kok gak mirip?'

Jinyoung masih stay dengan cengiran 'Tring, Tring'-nya, "Iya, sus. Saya kakaknya, Park Jinyoung. Apa perlu saya tunjukin KTP saya? Oh… maksud saya Kartu Keluarga. Apa perlu saya tunjukin Kartu Keluarga saya?" cerocos Jinyoung pasang tampang semeyakinkan mungkin.

"Gak perlu." Jawab si Suster cantik – cantik tapi judes itu, "Ya sudah, kamu masuk saja. Sudah ditunggu sama Dokter Jang di dalam."

Yes. Berhasil, berhasil, horee!

Jinyoung ngangguk sopan, teteup dengan akting profesinalnya. Gak boleh kebawa emosi, "Baik, sus. Makasih. Saya mau liat adik kandung saya dulu, yaa...? Permisiii…" pamit Jinyoung sambil memberi penekanan di 'adik kandung'. Entah Jinyoung ini ngeledek atau sengaja, masuk ya masuk aja gak usah pake ngomong gitu segala.

Suster Haerim hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak berubah.

"Kamu keluarganya Park Chanyeol?" tanya Dokter Jang yang sudah menyambut di meja kerjanya.

Ada apa sih dengan rumah sakit ini? Kayaknya kalo bukan keluarga pasien yang nganter gak dipercaya banget.

"Iya, dok. Saya kakaknya." dusta Jinyoung sambil duduk di kursi di depan meja Dokter Jang.

Dokter Jang manggut – manggut dengan muka tenang dan bersahaja. Baguslah dia gak curiga. Gak kayak suster rese tadi.

"Saya sudah banyak ngeliat keluarga yang agak beda satu sama lain tapi baru kali ini ada yang gak mirip sama sekali…"

Oh Doraemon…dimanakah dirimu berada? Jinyoung pengen menghilang nih.

Oke, jadi Dokter Jang emang gak curiga. Tapi dia UDAH TAU. Akting ala seleb hollywoodnya Jinyoung langsung mental secara mengenaskan dihadapan Dokter, yang kayaknya lebih pantes jadi Inspektur kepolisian, ini.

Satu kata. Malu. Dua kata. Malu bangeetttt!

"Ehh… engg… iyaa, dok… jadi gini…" Tampang meyakinkan dan senyum 'Tring, Tring' –nya luntur tak berbekas. Digantikan senyum canggung yang keliatan tolol banget, "Saya sama adik saya emang gak mirip karena saya lebih mirip ke bapak saya, sedangkan Chanyeol adik saya lebih mirip ke ibu saya." jelas Jinyoung sambil bersumpah dalam hati seumur – umur gak mau balik ke rumah sakit ini lagi.

"Oh. Begitu?"

Apa maksudnya coba 'begitu'?!

"Iya, dok. Seperti itu." sahut Jinyoung ala – ala Syahrini.

Dokter Jang manggut – manggut lagi, kali ini dengan senyum ramah, "Faktor gen, ya? Saya kira tadi karena kalian dioperasi di tempat yang berbeda."

Ha? Operasi?! Jinyoung udah setengah mati ketakutan kayak Naripadana yang mau ditembak mati sepuluh detik lagi, eh gak taunya Dokter Jang ngirain mukanya gak ada mirip - miripnya sama Chanyeol gara – gara beda tempat operasi plastik. Ya Tuhaaann! Rasanya Jinyoung pengen ketawa guling – guling sambil mukul – mukul lantai. Ini jujur… situasi yang awkward banget dalam artian yang berbeda.

Duuh…Dokter Jang, kamu lucuu banget, siihh?

"Karena itu juga sih…heheh…" Jinyoung ngaku sok malu – malu kucing. Kembali ke niat semula. Akting. Biarkan saja Dokter Jang dan dugaan kreatifnya.

Dokter Jang hanya menggeleng maklum. Gelengan yang kalo diartikan sama dengan: 'Dasar anak – anak muda jaman sekarang…'

"Dok, boleh saya liat adik saya?" tembak Jinyoung langsung sebelum Dokter Jang bertanya mukanya terinspirasi dari artis mana.

"Oh boleh, boleh. Silahkan." Dokter Jang menggiring Jinyoung menuju ke ranjang di balik tirai putih.

Jinyoung mendekati Chanyeol dengan raut cemas, "Lo…eh, kamu gak apa – apa kan?" Ceritanya mereka kakak -adik yang sopan gitu, panggil 'Aku – Kamu'.

"Iya, Kakanda. Saya tidak apa – apa."

Kakanda?! Bwahahah! Ya Ampun. Jaman Majapahit banget. Jadi Jinyoung harus bales manggil 'Adinda' nih? Dasar Jerapah sarap.

Sekarang Jinyoung musti mati – matian menahan senyum sambil melempar pelototan 'awas lo manggil Kakanda lagi, gue piting ampe tewas!', "Terus kamu udah ngerasa baikan? Gak mual – mual lagi? Perut kamu masih sakit?" tanyanya sambil ngelirik Dokter Jang dikit – dikit. Berharap akting ala film kartun gagalnya gak ketahuan. Tapi ternyata Dokter Jang anteng – anteng aja berdiri disitu. Mungkin faktor udah biasa ngadepin pasien dan keluarganya yang rada – rada.

"Enggak kok, Kak. Udah agak mendingan sekarang." Jawab Chanyeol sok kalem. Padahal dalem hati dia syok habis. Apalagi setelah mendengar pernyataan Dokter Jang bahwa dia…

Dokter Jang berdehem, "Jadi begini ya, dek… siapa tadi nama kamu…?"

"Jinyoung, dok." jawab Jinyoung.

"Iya, Jinyoung. Jadi begini ya, dek Jinyoung. Setelah saya periksa tadi, saya bisa menyimpulkan kalau adik kamu ini tidak mengalami keracunan makanan."

Jinyoung melongo kaget. Jadi bukan gara – gara keracunan nih? Prasangka buruknya menguat.

Dokter Jang keliatan ragu, "Karena saya bukan dokter spesialis, jadi ini masih dugaan sementara. Sebenarnya mual – mual yang dialami adik kamu ini bukan karena sakit perut atau keracunan makanan biasa."

"Te…terus… karena apa dong, dok?" tanya Jinyoung mulai cemas tingkat tinggi.

"Yaa…itu karena…"

.

.

.

.

Keheningan yang sangat panjang terjadi diantara Chanyeol dan Jinyoung. Masing – masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mereka masih berada di ruang tunggu. Menunggu hasil tes sampel darah Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang dibawa ke laboratorium untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut. Katanya untuk menguatkan diagnosa Dokter Jang tadi dalam bentuk bukti tersurat. Bagus. Setidaknya sebentar lagi seluruh dunia akan tau kalau dia sedang mengandung Kris Junior. Keren…

Tiba – tiba Jinyoung noleh dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit ditebak. Ngeliatin Chanyeol serius banget. Bikin namja tinggi itu jadi blingsatan di tempat sambil garuk – garuk kepala salah tingkah.

"A…apaan sih lo liat – liat? Naksir ya?" tukas Chanyeol berusaha ngeles gagal alias mati gaya.

Tatapan Jinyoung menajam. Jika saja tatapan itu dipake buat ngiris batu gunung, mungkin batunya akan terbelah menjadi tiga belas bagian.

Ngeliat Jinyoung kelewat serius gitu, tiba – tiba Chanyeol jadi pengen ngegodain dia, "Lo kenapa sih? Serius gitu tampang lo. Kayak orang lagi nahan diare menahun tau, gak?" Ledek Chanyeol sambil cekikikan garing. Tapi… sodarah – sodarah, lagi – lagi usaha ngelesnya gagal total! Bukan cuma gagal total, tapi terpeleset, terpelanting, kelelep, dan dimakan ikan hiu.

Harusnya nih ya, HARUSNYA! Jinyoung senyum gitu kek, ikut cekikikan, atau minimal nyengir dikit untuk menghargai usahanya. Eh…ini enggak sama sekali! Malah tatapannya makin menajam.

"Gue emang serius, Yeol…"

Cengiran Chanyeol langsung lenyap.

"Lo berutang penjelasan ke gue." tuding Jinyoung lurus – lurus ke muka Chanyeol.

"Penjela…"

"Jangan tanya!" potong Jinyoung, "Lo pasti udah tau apa yang lagi kita bahas sekarang."

Chanyeol meringis aneh, "E..ee…ee…" saking bingungnya mau ngejelasin, yang keluar malah suara orang lagi ngeden.

Tatapan Jinyoung kini berubah menjadi tatapan ala Rommy Rafael kalo mau menghipnotis orang jadi ikan pesut pemakan kaos kaki, terus PLUK! kedua tangannya ikut – ikut nemplok di pundak Chanyeol, "Chanyeol... kita ini… temenan kan?"

Chanyeol ngangguk.

"Gue ini temen lo, kan?"

Chanyeol ngangguk lagi.

"Oke. Kalau begitu…" Jinyoung nepuk – nepuk pundak Chanyeol, "Selamat menjelaskan."

Bukannya ngemeng, Chanyeol malah nunduk. Gulung – gulung ujung bajunya. Pose imut yang selalu bisa meluluhkan beruk buas macam Kris. Jika saja Kris yang sedang dia hadapi, pasti sudah dipeluknya namja ini dan dia berikan satu kecupan manis di bibir, di jidad, dimana saja, pokoknya di semua 'tempat – tempat' favorit Naga pirang itu.

"Yaa… gitu deh. Seperti yang lo tau….gue sama Kris…" Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan sambil buang muka, "Lo taulah…"

"Terus…kapan tepatnya?" tanya Jinyoung dengan muka yang udah ngadep ke depan lagi. Sengaja ngasih privasi buat Chanyeol biar gak canggung untuk cerita.

Tatapan Chanyeol menerawang keatas, mikir bentar, "Seingat gue itu… ehmmm…seminggu yang lalu…"

"Seminggu? Seminggu ini kapan, Yeol?"

Chanyeol ngetuk – ngetuk jari ke bibir, "Emmm…lo masih inget waktu itu gue bikinin lo spaghetti permintaan maaf? Yang waktu lo pulang bareng Shinwoo itu."

Jinyoung mengernyit, "Kap…aa...oh, iya iya inget gue! Yang waktu itu lo sama Kris masak berdua kan?" tudingnya sambil ngadep ke Chanyeol lagi, "Itu kan sembilan hari yang lalu kalo gak salah. Jadi… disitu…?"

Chanyeol ngangguk pelan banget.

"KOK BISAA?"

"Ssstt!" desis Chanyeol dengan muka risih, "Kenapa gak sekalian aja diumumin pake pengeras suara?" tanyanya sewot.

Jinyoung meringis sori, "Maaf, maaf. Kok bisa?" ulangnya dengan nada setengah berbisik, "Emangnya kalian gak pake 'pengaman', apa?"

"Ya…biasanya pake, sih. Tapi waktu itu kebetulan enggak…"

"KEBETULAN?!"

"Sssttttt!" Chanyeol berdesis panjang dengan pelototan maut kali ini, "Lu kalo mau bikin gue terkenal jangan tanggung – tanggung, noh ada mike!" tunjuknya dengan segenap emosi jiwa ke meja resepsionis.

"Ya, maaf. Habis lu ngomong santai banget! Gue nih yang gregetan! Yaa…kenapa bisa aja, sih? Gak habis pikir gue…" Jinyoung ngadep ke depan lagi sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, "Lu emangnya udah planning mau nikah sama Kris dalam waktu dekat ini? Atau punya anak dulu trus nikah? Kenapaa? Why? Why?" desak Jinyoung gak sabar, "Gimme your reason. Alesan lo tuh apa? Atau karena udah bosen begitu – begitu aja makanya pengen nyari variasi baru?" cerocos Jinyoung, "Dan kenapa juga lu gak ingetin Kris sebelumnya untuk pake pengaman dulu sebelum beraksi?"

Dibombardir dengan banyak pertanyaan begitu Chanyeol malah makin kelabakan bingung, "Itu karena… karena…"

Jinyoung menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh perhatian, "Karenaa?"

"Karena… gue lupa."

W-H-A-T?! Lupa?! LUPA?!

Wahai Dewa Neptunus... sambarlah siluman alap – alap ini dengan tongkat petirmu.

"Elu…lupa?" ulang Jinyoung dengan muka terperangah shock ampun – ampunan. Eh… ini kan bukan salahnya Chanyeol juga. Tapi Kris Sang Penusuk!

"Terus kenapa pula si Kris gak inget make 'itu' sebelum beraksi? Apa dia… sengaja?" tanya Jinyoung memicing curiga.

Chanyeol menggeleng kemudian tarik napas panjang, "Gue gak tau kalo soal sengaja apa enggaknya. Tapi… kayaknya enggak deh." Huh. Masih dibelain aja! "Justru ini salah gue. Kris emang selalu begitu. Kalo dia udah hampir seminggu gak begituan, dia akan lupa kalo di dunia ini ada benda yang namanya kondom. Terus biasanya gue yang selalu ingetin. Tapi waktu itu gak tau kenapa gue dongok banget, Jinnie. Dongokk! Donggoook! Begooo! Kalian bener, gue begooo banget! Tolol! Bloonn!" pekik Chanyeol bikin kaget bapak – bapak gendut yang kebetulan lewat.

Jinyoung ikut tersentak dan dengan sigap nahan Chanyeol yang kalap namparin pipinya sendiri sambil ngacak – acak rambutnya dengan beringas, "Eh, apaan lo…Yeol! Udah! Berhenti, gak?" tahan Jinyoung sebelum Chanyeol mulai loncat kesana – kemari dan mencakari muka semua orang.

Jinyoung sempat melirik ke sekeliling, rada merinding mendapati belasan muka kepo kini menatap penasaran ke mereka. Dia langsung merasa gak enak. Jangan sampai orang – orang ngira dia lagi bawa kabur pasien RSJ. Pelan – pelan Jinyoung meraih Chanyeol dalam rangkulannya, "Enggak, Yeol. Lu gak bego kok. Lu gak idiot. Lu gak tolol. Udah ya… jangan ribut lagi kayak tadi. Tuh… jadi banyak yang ngeliatin kita." Ucapnya sabar sambil meremas – remas pelan bahu Chanyeol, mencoba mentransfer kekuatan gaib apapun ke raksasa yang kini tampak rapuh itu.

"Gak apa – apa, lu gak perlu ngerendah, kok. Gue emang tolol." ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum getir.

Ngeliat Chanyeol kayak gini, Jinyoung jadi merasa bersalah dan gak enak hati. Apalagi dia sama Sandeul sering ngeledekin Chanyeol yang bego lah, oon lah, bloon lah. Yaa habis mau gimana? Chanyeol emang suka ada – ada aja sih orangnya.

Jinyoung mengusap punggung Chanyeol hangat, menimbulkan rasa nyaman sekaligus tenang, "Enggak, Yeol Lu gak tolol. Lu hanya… lupa. Dan itu… itu manusiawi. Jadi berhenti nyalahin diri lo sendiri. Apalagi disini yang terlibat bukan hanya elo dengan bantal guling yang ada di kasur. Tapi ada makhluk bernama Kris. Nah… seperti yang gue bilang tadi. Berhenti nyalahin diri lo sendiri. Semua orang pernah lalai. Yaahh…nobody's perfect lah." tukasnya dengan nada tenang dan telaten. Jinyoung emang orang yang moody, tapi dia bisa berubah jadi cukup bijak dan dewasa di depan siapapun yang membutuhkan rangkulannya.

"Iyaa…tapi gak ada yang seidiot gue." Chanyeol masih saja menistakan dirinya sendiri, "Gue bego, bego, bego, bego, begooo! Gue sendiri juga heran, kenapa gue bisa bego gini." desisnya bikin siapapun yang melihat akan ikut nelangsa dan buru – buru melempar recehan…eh, tatapan simpati.

Jinyoung meringis. Kalo aja sikonnya lagi gak begini, dia pasti akan nyeletuk konyol: 'Mungkin bautnya ada yang lepas, Yeol'.

"Yeol, kan udah gue bilang… jangan nyalahin diri lo sendiri. Emang dengan ngatain diri lo sendiri bego sebanyak jutaan kali itu bisa memutar kembali waktu? Enggak kan?"

Chanyeol tercenung. Bermacam – macam hal berputar di kepalanya.

"Terus… rencana lo selanjutnya apa?" tanya Jinyoung hati – hati. Dia gak berharap Chanyeol akan langsung menjawabnya detik itu juga. Soalnya masalah begini kan butuh pemikiran yang panjang, gak bisa diputuskan dengan gegabah. But somehow, dia berharap Chanyeol akan meminta pertanggung jawaban Kris sebagai langkah awalnya. Harus! Cowok itu harus tau apa yang dia perbuat! Buatnya sangat tidak fair sekali kalo cuma Chanyeol yang kesusahan mikir ini sendirian. Dan Kris… apa coba maksudnya dia begituan tanpa berpikir untuk pakai pengaman? Memang sih Chanyeol bilang dia yang selalu ngingetin, karena Kris terlalu jerk untuk menahan nafsu segede gunungnya dan buru – buru maen sodok aja. Tapi kan tetep aja harusnya cowok itu tau apa resiko yang harus mereka tanggung jika sampai kebablasan kayak gini. Bukannya Jinyoung mau kasar sih tapi yaahhh… yang idiot disini sebenarnya bukan Chanyeol, tapi cowok itu! Chanyeol mungkin pada saat itu hanya terlalu terbuai dan jadi lupa diri. Tapi Kris? Mana sering ngajakin, sering diingetin, eh… masih gak sadar diri juga! Dasar jerk!

Apa jangan – jangan… cowok itu emang sengaja melakukannya?! Tapi… mereka kan baru pacaran biasa, belum resmi jadi pasutri. Masa sih Kris setega itu? Tega banget dia kalo sengaja! Yang jadi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah… untuk apa dia sengaja? Untuk… 'mempertahankan' Sang pujaan hati? Dengan cara seperti ini?!

Oke. Cukup. Pikirannya mulai horror. Padahal bukan Jinyoung yang ngalamin tapi dia yang pusing berat. Semoga aja bukan karena faktor kesengajaan. _Semoga_ , harap Jinyoung.

Selain itu dia juga ngerasa ada yang aneh dari hubungan Kris dengan Chanyeol. Entah apa. Pokoknya ada yang ganjil aja. Soalnya meskipun ceria, tukang cengengesan, dan pecicilan, Chanyeol itu lumayan tertutup soal keluarga dan kisah percintaannya. Ralat. Bukan lumayan, tapi tertutup banget! Yang Jinyoung dan Sandeul tau, Chanyeol masih punya ibu kandung yang tinggal sendiri di kampung halamannya sana, sementara bokapnya udah lama meninggal. Ya. Hanya itu yang mereka tau.

Sedangkan mengenai kisah percintaannya, mereka hanya tau Kris dan Chanyeol itu sepasang kekasih yang rada nyleneh. Kris itu sex machine yang dulunya playboy bejat (dan sampai sekarang masih bejat), sedangkan Chanyeol si bocah kelewat polos yang mau – maunya aja diajakin ke kasur tiap hari atas nama CINTA. Udah. Cuma itu.

Dan oh ya, jangan lupa soal mimpi buruk yang selalu Chanyeol alami tiap malam. Kalau soal itu… jangan ditanya deh! Mereka malah gak tau apa – apa sama sekali. Emang wajar sih orang bermimpi buruk. Tapi kalo hampir tiap malem gitu siapapun pasti curiga, iya kan? Apalagi Chanyeol tiap kali ditanyai jawabannya beraneka ragam dan aneh – aneh semua, yang mimpi dikejar pocong keramas lah, babi ngesot lah, kuntilanak penunggu gua kelelawar lah, wewe gombel pemakan orang ganteng lah, gimana Jinyoung dan Sandeul gak makin curiga?!

Awalnya emang mereka masih biasa – biasa aja, toh wajar kalo mimpi manusia itu isinya aneh – aneh semua. Jadi jawaban ajaib pun mereka telan mentah – mentah. Malah Chanyeol dulu dikira penakut dan parnoan. Tapi pas diajakin nonton film horror…kok gak pernah takut? Kok setannya malah diketawain? Nah. Inilah yang memicu kecurigaan Sandeul dan Jinyoung. Hingga muncul berbagai macam spekulasi di kepala mereka.

Sandeul malah dengen gebleknya menduga kalo sebenernya Kris adalah jelmaan vampir yang sering nongol di mimpinya Chanyeol dan mengancam akan menerkam namja itu jika dia berani membocorkan rahasia bangsa vampirnya.

Guys, jangan salahin hipotesis sarapnya Sandeul. Toh mereka kan emang gak tau apa – apa. Lagian Chanyeol juga payah banget. Kalo emang mau ngebohong kenapa gak sekalian total aja? Misalnya… jadi cowok super penakut yang baru ngeliat bayangannya sendiri udah pingsan kejang – kejang. Yaahh… memang, yang namanya untuk melindungi privasi butuh pengorbanan yang besar, kawan.

Sementara Jinyoung terlarut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Chanyeol juga masih stuck di satu pertanyaan yang terus berputar - putar dalam kepalanya.

Iya ya… apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya?

Yes, Chanyeol. What you'll gonna do with 'that'?!

.

.

.

.

Motor yang dikendarai Baro meluncur memasuki pelataran parkir sepeda motor di sisi ruas kanan gedung auditorium. Bahkan area parkir sepeda motornya aja udah membludak banget. Mereka sampai nyaris tidak dapat tempat parkiran.

"Gilaa ini yang bagian promosinya hebat beneerr!" puji Sandeul kagum saat turun dari motor. Bahkan temen – temennya Baro yang dibagian ticketingnya aja mengaku kalau tiketnya nyaris terjual habis. Ya wajarlah, spanduk sama balihonya aja ada hampir di seluruh area kampus. Bahkan di sisi kanan dan kiri ruas jalan utama di depan Universitas, yang notabene sering dilewati kendaraan umum, sudah dipenuhi sama umbul – umbul 'Come & Join Us: SPACE WORLD AND UNIVERSE 2015' milik klub IT Fakultas Teknik.

"Iya, gak salah aku nempatkan Hyunsik di bagian itu, Creative and Advertising. Dia emang anaknya bener – bener kreatif." Ucap Baro sambil melepaskan jaket dan menyimpannya di bagasi motor.

"Berarti spanduk, baliho, umbul – umbul, dan fliers semuanya dia yang desain, dong?" tanya Sandeul melotot takjub.

"Iya." sahut Baro singkat, "Yuk, masuk."

Sandeul menurut saja saat Baro mengamit lengannya dan menggiringnya masuk ke dalam gedung.

Baru masuk aja Sandeul langsung di sambut oleh berbagai macam benda – benda luar angkasa yang menggantung di langit – langitnya yang berlatar gelap seperti langit malam. Membuat namja itu berdecak – decak kagum untuk yang kesekian kalinya sambil melongok keatas terus.

"Idenya dateng darimana sih?" tanya Sandeul takjub.

"Darimana kamu pikir?" tanya Baro dengan dagu terangkat bangga.

Sandeul melongo, "Ha? Kamu?"

Baro ngangguk dengan tampang 'Yes, baby! ME!'

Kenapa Sandeul gak surprise ya? Habis moyangnya alien sih yang punya ide. Tapi tetep aja dia salut Baro dan kawan – kawan bisa merealisasikan acara tahunan kayak gini. Jadi di Universitas WS sudah ada peraturan tertulis dari Pak Rektor buat lembaga – lembaga kemahasiswaan dan UKM – UKM untuk ngadain satu kegiatan besar tiap tahunnya. Kalo dalam kurun waktu dua tahun gak ada kegiatan wow yang diadakan, maka siap – siap aja 'digusur'.

Sandeul kembali melongok keatas, asik menatap langit – langit.

 _Terus saja kagum, sayang. Karena ini baru permulaannya_ , batin Baro dengan senyum penuh makna.

Dan pastinya…. Baro tidak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk…

"Eh…eh… Baro! Apa – apaan nih?! Kok gelap! Siapa yang matiin lampu?!"

"Pssttt….!" Desis Baro dari belakang leher Sandeul, menimbulkan sensasi geli yang langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, "Tenang, sayang. Tenangg…"

"TENANG?! Tenang ap…"

"Sssttt! Tenang, ok?" potong Baro sebelum salah satu pengunjung memanggil satpam untuk mementung kepalanya, "Percaya deh. Aku punya kejutan untuk kamu…" gumamnya dengan suara jahil tingkat tinggi.

Kejutan? Belum sempat Sandeul bertanya lebih jauh, tiba – tiba dia merasakan ada benda lain yang menutup kedua matanya, bukan permukaan kulit, tapi kain. Ya… kain!

"Baro…" Sandeul menggeleng pelan sebagai tanda penolakan, "Apapun yang sedang lo rencanakan… tolong hentikan. Ini gak lucu!" ucapnya tegas dan sedikit mengancam.

"Udaahh, pokoknya kamu tenang aja deh." Sret! Baro berhasil mengikat kain di belakang kepala Sandeul membentuk simpul, "Okkee! Jalaannnn…" Namja itu segera menggiring Sandeul menuju ruang berikutnya.

"Baro… Baro! Kamu mau bawa aku kemana? Kejutan apa sih?!" Sandeul mulai panik dengan tangan yang meraba – raba ke depan kayak orang buta. Takut nabrak tembok terus terjengkang dengan cara tidak terhormat. Sementara Baro hanya berulang kali mengucapkan kalimat: 'Santaii', 'Tenang,' 'Sabar yaa', 'Kamu pasti suka', dan 'Liat aja nanti' tanpa mau ngasih tau kejutan apa yang sedang menanti Sandeul di depan sana. Yaiyalah! Kalo dikasih tau bukan kejutan kan namanya.

Sementara Sandeul sibuk menerka – nerka kejutan apa yang mungkin bisa diberikan oleh alien geek macam Baro, tiba – tiba dia dikejutkan dengan suara sorakan heboh yang sepertinya berasal dari teman – teman Baro.

"Mau kemana, Bang? Buru – buru amat." Celetuk sebuah suara yang Sandeul gak tau siapa.

"Ciee… cikitiewwww!" sahut yang lain bersiut – suit rame. Bikin budek telinga.

"Good luck, Kapten!" yang ini Zico. Dari intonasi suaranya, Sandeul bisa nebak kalo namja itu sedang nyengir lebar dengan tatapan jahil.

"Duileeh… buru – buru amat! Ada lumpia nih. Kagak mampir dulu?"

"Tau nih. Udah gak tahan, yaaaa?"

HAHAHAHA! Semuanya pada ngakak, Sandeul makin heran.

Gak tahan? Gak tahan apa?

Sementara Baro hanya menanggapi semua mulut – mulut iseng itu dengan komentar tenang dan santai. Terus berjalan ke depan tanpa berniat untuk berhenti. Bikin Sandeul makin kewalahan karena Baro terus menggiringnya dengan langkah super cepat dan terburu – buru.

"Baro! Kita mau kemana sih? Pelan – pelan aja, napa? Gue capek nih." keluh Sandeul.

Namun Baro tidak menjawab kali ini, terus saja menggiringnya. Sampai Sandeul bisa merasakan suasana di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi sunyi senyap, tidak ada lagi suara ketawa melengking yang menakutkan, suara tangisan bayi yang memekakkan telinga, suara orang ngobrol ngegosipin kucing tetangganya mati, dan suara sorakan gak jelas dari teman – teman Baro. Sebagai gantinya, Sandeul mendengar suara derit pintu terbuka di depannya, lalu Baro kembali menggamit lengannya dan menggiringnya memasuki suatu ruangan. Ruangan yang ini hening banget. Gak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan. Ini dimana sih?!

"Nah. Kita sampai!" seru Baro. Dari nadanya girang banget tuh orang. Padahal udah bikin Sandeul nyaris kesandung beberapa kali gara – gara jalan kecepetan ala terminator kebelet.

"Sampai?" tanya Sandeul bingung.

Lagi – lagi Baro tidak menjawab dan fokus ngebukain ikatan di belakang kepala Sandeul. Begitu kain tersibak…

"Lho? Lho? Kok masih gelep?!" pekik Sandeul panik. Gelap. Gelap banget! Matanya mengerjap – ngerjap ke segala arah. Mungkin gak ya orang bisa buta mendadak? Soalnya dia sama sekali gak bisa ngelihat apapun!

"Baroo! Apa gue kena kutuk? Kenapa gue gak bisa ngeliat apa – apaaa?!" pekik Sandeul kayak orang jahat di film – film sebelum mulai bertobat.

"Enggak, sayang. Kamu gak kena kutuk. Gak usah pake teriak – teriak, napa? Aku gak budek kok." desis Baro dengan nada pelan dan sabar.

Lho? Bukan kutukan? Syukurlah dia gak…

PROK! PROKK! Belum selesai Sandeul bernapas lega, dia dikejutkan dengan Baro yang tiba – tiba tepuk tangan tanpa sebab.

"Kyungg! Show time!"

Jreng, jrengg…. Ruangan gelap gulita itu kini menjadi sangat… silauuu meennn!

Duhh… apa ini? Sinar ultraviolet? Ini kejutan Baro untuknya? Sinar ultraviolet?!

Sandeul menghalau kedua matanya dengan tangan, matanya mengerjap – ngerjap heboh berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya – cahaya terang di sekelilingnya.

"Kyuung! Lu mau bunuh pacar gue?! Silau, begokk!" pekik Baro ke Kyung yang entah ada dimana.

Sinar pembunuh drakula itu perlahan – lahan mulai berpendar menjadi kerlap – kerlip cahaya warna – warni. Sandeul baru ngeh kalau cahaya – cahaya itu ternyata adalah… kunang – kunang?

Sandeul tergagap takjub. Benar – benar takjub yang mengarah ke terpukau dengan cahaya warna – warni yang ada disekelilingnya, "Ini…"

"Kejutan." tukas Baro dengan senyum manis pelumer hatinya.

"Kunang – kunang pelangi?" tebak Sandeul ngaco.

Baro menggoyang – goyangkan telunjuknya di depan hidung Sandeul, "Ckckck… bukan, bukan. Bukan kunang – kunang. Tapi luar angkasa." ralatnya.

Sandeul mengernyit, "Luar angkasa?" kemudian dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan lebih seksama. Takjub. Iya sih, kalau dilihat – lihat lagi, ruangan gelap dengan kerlap – kerlip cahaya warna – warni ini lebih mirip… miniatur luar angkasa! Sandeul bisa melihat ada delapan planet yang berjejer di depannya, mulai dari Merkurius sampai Neptunus. Hanya saja dalam ukuran lebih kecil. Dan mereka semua bergerak! Ralat, berotasi mengelilingi matahari. Bahkan Bulan–soulmatenya Matahari–pun ada. Tidak hanya planet – planet inti itu yang bergerak, semua bintang – bintang dan galaksi – galaksi di sekelilingnya juga bergerak perlahan. Sandeul merasa tubuhnya seperti benar – benar melayang di luar angkasa yang hampa udara dan melihat keindahan jagad raya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bahkan ada komet numpang lewat di depannya yang terus melaju kearah bumi.

"Ini semua bener – bener…ckckck…" Sandeul yang biasanya bawel dan kritikus kelas kakap jadi kehabisan stok kata – kata, "Kok kamu bisa sih bikin kayak gini?" tanya Sandeul gak nyangka. Bener – bener gak nyangka yang mengarah ke kagum, bukan nada sarkastik seperti biasanya.

Baro tersenyum puas. Sebenernya sih ini cuma ruangan biasa yang dikelilingi cermin dan besarnya juga gak seberapa. Ruangan ini udah dipasangi lampu – lampu LED di langit – langitnya, jadi bisa memproyeksikan luar angkasa mini yang berhasil bikin Sandeul bungkam dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti mangap daritadi. Lalu Kyung? Ya dia ada di ruangan sebelah, sedang memutar film dokumenter luar angkasa dan memproyeksikan ini ke ruangan tepat ke ruangan dimana Baro dan Sandeul berada. Heheh, jenius kan? Brilian kan? Masterpiece kan?

Tapi Baro gak pengen ngerusak momen dengan menjelaskan bagaimana caranya dia membuat semua ini. Lagipula itu buang – buang waktu. Dia kan pengen cepet – cepet… emm… cepet – cepet…

"Gak penting gimana caranya. Tapi kamu suka kan?" tanya Baro dengan seringai penuh rahasia.

Sandeul ngangguk.

"Nah, sekarang kita duduk yuk? Capek berdiri terus…eh, melayang terus." ralat Baro seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sandeul.

Sandeul terkekeh. Dan tanpa banyak cingcong lagi seperti biasanya, langsung duduk. Sekarang planet bumi ada tepat di atas kepalanya. Begitu dia menjulurkan tangan mau menyentuh planet bumi, Baro dengan sigap menahannya.

"Just see and feel it." ucapnya sok canggih dengan tatapan syahdu dan senyum manis pelumer hati.

Bagai terhipnotis, Sandeul menurunkan tangannya dan kembali duduk anteng sambil menikmati semua penampakan menakjubkan ini.

Grep! Tangan Baro udah berhasil nyebrang ke pundak kanan Sandeul. Menarik tubuh bebek bawel itu mendekat dan membenamkannya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Kamu hebat bener bisa bikin semua ini." puji Sandeul. Dan horeee! Untuk yang pertama kalinya! Jangankan pacar sendiri, muji orang aja jarang. Langka malah!

Hebat? Baro cengengesan girang, "Aku gak akan mungkin kepikir mau bikin ini kalo bukan karena kamu juga." tukasnya sok ngerendah. Padahal kepalanya udah nyampe ke langit ke tujuh daritadi, "Tapi kamu suka kan?" tanya Baro memastikan.

"Suka? Bukan suka lagi. Tapi sukaaa banget. Dan…surpriseee!" tukas Sandeul yang gak berhenti nyengir. Sampai - sampai giginya mulai kering.

"Baguslah. Kalo kamu seneng aku ikut seneng dengernya," Ciee… ciee! Sekarang saatnya beraksi! "Eh kamu tau gak yang itu?" tunjuk Baro tiba – tiba ke salah satu bintang berwarna biru keputih – putihan, "Itu namanya Canopus."

Sandeul manggut – manggut.

"Dan yang itu…" telunjuk Baro berpindah ke bintang dengan warna putih kekuning – kuningan, "Itu Capella."

Sandeul manggut – manggut lagi.

Telunjuk Baro berpindah lagi, "Nah, kalo yang warnanya jingga kemerah – merahan itu..." Baro mikir bentar berusaha mengingat – ingat namanya, "Aldebaran."

"Kok namanya aneh – aneh semua? Emangnya yang ngasih nama siapa, sih? Jangan bilang kamu?" todong Sandeul dengan mata memicing curiga.

Baro ngakak, "Ya gak mungkin lah sayang. Masa aku? Yang ngasih nama ya orang – orang yunani kuno. Dan mereka membagi ini semua ke dalam daerah – daerah yang dinamakan rasi. Dan rasi bintang yang kita tau saat ini ada delapan puluh delapan. Terus penamaannya juga bersumber dari mitologinya mereka sendiri." jelasnya singkat. Kalo ribet – ribet takutnya Sandeul malah tewas kebingungan.

Sandeul manggut – manggut sambil menggumamkan 'Ooo' panjang kali ini. Sekali lagi manggut – manggut, dia akan sangat cocok di taruh di taman safari buat gantiin burung beo.

"Orang – orang Yunani itu kosong banget ya hidupnya. Sampai – sampai semua bintang di kasih nama."

Pfrtt! Baro mengulum senyum mati – matian nahan ketawa. Baru kali ini ada yang ngatain orang – orang Yunani kuno kosong banget hidupnya.

"Yaahh… tapi tetep aja sih, dari semua bintang – bintang itu… hanya ada satu bintang yang paling bersinar saat ini…" Baro noleh ke Sandeul, pasang muka romantis, "Dan bintang itu… ada di dekat aku..."

Sandeul gak ngeh. Malah natap balik dengan wajah tolol.

"Kamu."

"Ha?" Sandeul nunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku?"

Baro ngangguk sok keren, "Iya. Kamulah bintang yang paling bersinar saat ini… di hati aku." Cieeehhh cieehhh… cikicitooosss! Ahaahayyyy!

Kayaknya sebelum kesini, Baro sempet berguru dulu sama Om Andre Taulany. Nih buktinya dia berhasil bikin Sandeul cengar – cengir nista kayak kuda lumping kebanyakan makan beling.

Sementara Kyung yang nongkrong di ruang sebelah, udah ngibrit ke toilet daritadi. Muntah – muntah.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Baro segera memajukan wajahnya, seinci demi seinci mendekat, hingga kini bibir mereka saling bertautan. Untuk pemanasan awal, dia hanya melumat lembut bibir atas dan bawah Sandeul secara bergantian. Sambil melumat bibir namja kesayangannya, tangan Baro mulai menarik turun kerah kaos Sandeul dan melusupkan tangannya masuk ke dalam. Mengelus dua nipple pink Sandeul menggunakan ibu jari dengan gerakan memutar yang lembut dan bikin Sandeul terangsang setengah mati hingga melenguh panjang dalam lumatan bibir Baro.

"Ohh…shiit~" umpat Sandeul yang keluar menjadi desahan.

Baro menampilkan smirk nakal. Dari lumatan lembut berubah jadi lumatan penuh nafsu birahi. Gak cuma mulut yang beraksi, sekarang lidah juga ikutan beraksi. Sandeul membiarkan saja Baro yang menjadi pemenang adu lidah singkat mereka, hingga kini lidah namja itu mengeksplorasi gua hangat milik Sandeul, menjelajahi tiap sisinya, merasakan sensasi manis bibir Sandeul dan menyesapnya dalam – dalam. Membuat Sandeul kembali mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang yang menggairahkan.

Sekarang Baro jadi 'Turn On'. Buktinya celana jeans yang ia kenakan terasa semakin sempit dan menyesakkan karena 'adik kecil' nya ikutan semangat. Sementara namja dalam pelukannya hanya menatap balik dengan bibir basah dan tatapan full of lust yang seolah menantikan kejutan selanjutnya…

Dan Baro tidak ingin membuat Sandeul menunggu terlalu lama. Satu – persatu pakaian yang ada di tubuh Sandeul berhasil ditanggalkan, tentu saja dengan bantuan tangan cekatan Baro. Sementara Baro baru menanggalkan jaket hoodie dan kaos yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Sandeul menatap Baro heran, "Sayang… kamu gak buka yang dibawah?"

Yang dijawab Baro dengan seringai mesum, "Kamu itu gak sabar banget sih."

Sandeul mempoutkan bibir manyun yang langsung diserang oleh bibir lapar Baro tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, hingga ciuman panas kembali terjadi. Lumatan, gigitan, desahan, adu lidah, decakan saliva, raupan ganas, semua itu menggema di dalam ruangan…ehmm, luar angkasa yang menakjubkan ini.

Sambil menggeliat erotis dan mendesah nikmat, Sandeul merebahkan tubuh naked mulusnya perlahan – lahan, menyentuh ubin lantai yang dingin. Tapi dia tidak merasa menggigil sedikitpun di bawah kurungan tubuh Baro. Malah rasa hangat yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Lumatan Baro berpindah ke leher Sandeul, mencumbu habis di setiap sisi leher namja itu namun tanpa meninggalkan tanda, menjilati jakun namja dibawahnya lalu mendaratkan kecupan disana, kemudian bibir dan lidahnya bergerak turun mengeksplorasi dada bidang Sandeul, mendaratkan hujan kecupan di titik – titik sensitif Sandeul, menggigiti dan meninggalkan bitemark disana – sini, dan tak lupa mengulum kedua nipple pink menggiurkan di bawahnya. Sandeul yang kedua tangannya di pegangi oleh Baro, hanya bisa mendesah keenakan dan membusungkan dada menikmati permainan bibir Baro di tubuh mulusnya.

"Ahhh… engghhh…shhh…" Sandeul melenguh panjang dengan mulut megap – megap yang terbuka lebar. Meraup oksigen di sekelilingnya dengan lapar. Sementara selangkangan ereksinya terus bergesekan dengan selangkangan Baro yang masih terbungkus kain, menimbulkan sensasi nikmat tersendiri. Membuat kedua namja itu mengeluarkan desahan pelan dengan kedua mata tertutup rapat.

"Sekarang saatnya…" bisik Baro dengan suara beratnya yang kini terdengar seduktif. Namja itu menjauh sebentar, melepaskan segala penghalang lalu melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan. Mengekspos penis Baro yang teracung tegak dan siap menyerang. Sandeul pun ngiler seketika.

"Tunggu dulu, masih ada yang kurang." Baro berbalik untuk merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan kotak kecil berisi 'jimat'. Dengan terburu – buru, Baro membukanya dan mengeluarkan 'jimat' itu. Memakai itu di penisnya sendiri, mengeluarkan botol mencurigakan dari dalam tas ranselnya, menuang sedikit isi botol ke telapak tangannya lalu mengoleskannya ke penis yang kini telah terbungkus itu. Setelah selesai dengan ritual kecilnya, dia kembali merangkak naik di atas tubuh telentang Sandeul.

"Sudah siap?" tanyanya dengan seringai jahil, sengaja menggoda Sandeul.

"Menurut lo?" balas Sandeul sambil mendengus keki.

Baro menampilkan smirk miring yang menawan lalu memposisikan selangkangannya di depan paha Sandeul yang terbuka lebar. Mengundang 'Tamu spesial' untuk segera masuk.

Tapi baru aja Baro mau nyodok holenya Sandeul, gerakannya yang sudah setengah jalan jadi terhenti mendadak begitu mendengar suara gedebuk yang sangat keras dari ruang sebelah.

"Shit! Kyuuungg! Apa kesepakatan kita tadi?" seru Baro emosi kuadrat. Dasar mentimun itu. Udah di kasih tau masih aja curi – curi dengar!

"So…sori, bro. Soriii. Gue cuma mau ngambil…eng, dompet gue yang ketinggalan. Have fuunnn! Bubye!" BLAM!

Hening.

Setelah yakin seratus persen manusia timun tadi bener – bener sudah pergi, Baro kembali fokus ke misi utamanya. Perlahan – lahan penisnya memasuki hole Sandeul, membuat namja itu tercekat merasakan perih di bagian bawahnya dan refleks tarik napas panjang – panjang.

"Aww…aw…mmphh…"

Baro membungkam sepasang bibir di bawahnya dengan ciuman lembut, untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit itu. Sambil kembali melumat pelan bibir Sandeul, Baro juga memaju – mundurkan pinggangnya dengan gerakan perlahan dan teratur. Tidak ingin terburu – buru menaikkan tempo.

Keduanya melenguh nikmat secara bersamaan.

"Ahhng… terussh… leb-bihh.. cep-paath…" desah Sandeul dengan mulut bergerak – gerak dan mata setengah terpejam.

Suara decitan kulit kini bergema di seluruh penjuru alam semesta saat Baro menaikkan temponya dan terus menabrak prostat Sandeul dengan posisi kedua paha Sandeul yang berada di atas tangan Baro, sementara Baro yang terus memaju – mundurkan bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan keadaan bersimpuh di depan bokong Sandeul.

Sandeul juga mendorong pinggangnya ke penis Baro yang keluar masuk, "Iyaa… begitu…terush sayaangg…yeaahhh~" desahnya kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya secara sensual.

Selama kurang lebih lima menit, Baro masih bertahan terus menabrakkan penisnya di prostat Sandeul, sementara namja imut di bawahnya terus mengocok batang kemaluannya naik turun menggunakan sebelah tangan dengan tempo super cepat sambil mengeluarkan suara desahan berkali – kali.

"Ahhh…aku akan…" Tau – tau cairan putih itu menyembur keluar sebelum Sandeul sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Baro yang melihat itu menampilkan smirk lagi, terus nyolek dikit cairan yang kini berleleran mengotor dada dan perut Sandeul, kemudian menjilatinya seperti serigala lapar, "Lezat…" gumamnya lalu tertawa renyah.

Baro kembali memaju mundurkan pinggangnya dengan segenap tenaga, dan mendesah panjang dengan kepala mendongak keatas merasakan jepitan dinding hole Sandeul yang semakin menguat di penisnya.

"Shit… inii….erghh…" gerakan maju – mundur Baro semakin melambat saat ia merasa sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaks. Dan dengan sekali sentak, cairan itu menyerbu keluar dan memenuhi lapisan 'pelindung' Baro. Namja itu buru – buru menarik penisnya sebelum cairan spermanya yang melimpah ruah itu berceceran di hole Sandeul.

Congratulations. Baro dan Sandeul baru saja bercinta di luar angkasa!

Baru aja Sandeul mau merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Baro, tiba – tiba ponsel di tasnya bernyanyi riang melantunkan lagu ballad yang mellow abis.

"Siapa sih? Ganggu aja!" Sandeul bersungut – sungut sambil merangkak ogah – ogahan menuju celananya yang tergeletak di sudut lain ruangan. Merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sana.

Tut. "Halo. Ooh… elu, kirain si jerapah. Iya, gue masih ama Baro. Napa lo?" tanya Sandeul gak iklas.

"Deul! Lo pulang deh sekarang. Harus. Penting! Cepet!" serang suara panik di seberang sana dengan nada serius dan tegas.

Apasih? Seenak jidadnya aja! "Eh…eh, tunggu! Apaan lo nyuruh – nyuruh gue pulang? Ada apa sih? Kok keliatannya urgent banget? Terus si Chanyeol mana?"

"Nah! Itu dia yang mau kita omongin. Karena ini emang urgent, makanya lu cepet pulang! Ngerti? Titik. Kagak pake koma."

Waduh. Pikiran Sandeul langsung dihantui perasaan gak enak.

"Tu…tunggu… emangnya Chanyeol kenapa?" Sandeul mulai ikutan panik

"Duuh… pokoknya lu pulang dulu deh. Kagak ada waktu ngejelasin sekarang! Cepet! Gak pake lama dan gak pake macet!"

Klik. Sambungan terputus.

Sandeul bengong. Ada apa ya?

"Sayaang." sebuah tepukan di pundak Sandeul membuat namja itu terlonjak dramatis, padahal Baro nepuknya pelan aja lho, "Kamu kenapa? Siapa tadi yang nelpon?" tanya Baro heran melihat reaksi berlebihan Sandeul.

"Baro… gue harus pulang. Anter gue pulang. Sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

Kris melempar hapenya barbar ke jok belakang saking gondoknya daritadi nelpon gak diangkat – angkat melulu.

Sial! Kenapa lagi sih bocah itu?!

Dengan dengusan napas keras, Kris mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sudah dari kemaren ditelponin panggilannya dialihkan melulu. Terus bbm dan line pun gak pernah di read sama sekali. Di sms juga sama aja, sampai – sampai memori hapenya Kris full isinya sms semua, balesannya Chanyeol gak nongol – nongol juga.

Disaat Kris nyaris sinting karena kabar dari Sang kekasih tak kunjung datang, kabar keberadaan Chanyeol justru datang dari Jonghyun yang mengatakan kalau namja itu melihat Chanyeol sedang bersama dengan temannya baru saja melangkah keluar dari pintu gerbang rumah sakit tempat Jonghyun sedang magang saat ini.

"Terus? Sekarang mereka dimana?" tanya Kris setelah berhasil menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Wahh… kalo itu sih…kurang tau gue. Soalnya gue juga buru – buru banget tadi ada panggilan emergency." jelas Jonghyun dengan nada agak menyesal.

Kris berdecak. Tidak tau mau marah ke siapa, walhasil setir mobil yang jadi sasaran pukulan, "Mereka kearah mananya lo sempet liat gak?" korek Kris.

"Tadi sih gue ngeliatnya pada jalan kearah perumahan, kayaknya pada mau langsung balik. Kenapa gak lo cek ke rumahnya aja sih?"

Goddamnit! Kenapa gak kepikir ya? Gara – gara emosi terus, Kris sampai jadi bego.

"Oke, bro. Thanks infonya." tukas Kris dan langsung menutup telponnya setelah Jonghyun mengucap 'Sip!'.

Dengan rahang terkatup rapat, gigi gemeletuk dan tatapan yang seperti ingin membelah jalanan, Kris segera melajukan mobilnya menyusuri jalanan menuju ke area perumahan tempat Chanyeol tinggal.

.

.

.

.

Sandeul membeku. Sudah enam menit berlalu tapi ketiga namja itu belum juga bersuara. Baik Chanyeol maupun Jinyoung juga tidak ingin mengusik Sandeul yang sedang asik dengan pikiran sendirinya. Jinyoung aja yang diceritain untuk kedua kalinya sampai sekarang shocknya belum habis, apalagi Sandeul yang baru – baru denger sekarang versi lengkap cerita Chanyeol dari awal sampai akhir.

Mulai dari Chanyeol yang perutnya udah 'isi' selama satu minggu tiga hari, terus mimpi buruknya yang ternyata…mengenaskan, lalu Kris yang dengan lihainya memanfaatkan kelemahan Chanyeol pake bawa – bawa nama Bundanya segala demi mempertahankan hubungannya, dan juga persoalan rumit keluarganya di masa lalu antara nyokapnya Chanyeol dengan bokapnya yang ternyata adalah ayah kandung dari cowok yang nyaris saja membunuh dan memperkosa Chanyeol. Cowok yang seumur hidupnya terus menyimpan dendam dan menantikan saat – saat agar dia bisa membalaskan dendam ibunya yang mati bunuh diri karena ditinggal pergi oleh sang ayah demi nyokapnya Chanyeol.

Jadi bokapnya Chanyeol dengan ibu cowok itu menikah karena perjodohan dari keluarga kedua belah pihak. Biasa, faktor keuangan dan politik yang menjadi alasan utama. Pokoknya di dunia ini, jika sudah uang yang berbicara, segala sesuatunya menjadi mungkin. Tapi sayangnya, materi tidak dapat merubah ketetapan hati. Setidaknya itulah dilemma yang selalu dialami oleh bokapnya Chanyeol. Menikahi orang yang tidak dia cintai meskipun orang itu adalah teman akrabnya dari kecil. Berbeda dengan bokapnya, ibu cowok itu justru sudah lama memendam perasaannya dari kecil, dan menikahi bokapnya Chanyeol sama saja dengan _Big Dream Comes True_. Tidak peduli jika yang bersangkutan tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dan mereka bersatu hanya karena faktor perjanjian tertulis diantara kedua belah pihak.

Singkat cerita, sudah lama menikah dan memiliki keturunan, bokapnya Chanyeol tidak juga merasa bahagia dengan apa yang dia miliki. Kehidupannya memang bergelimpangan harta dengan karir cemerlang yang tiada hentinya, dikarunia dua anak yang cerdas – cerdas, perusahaan ada dimana – mana, punya rumah sepuluh yang masing – masing rumah diisi setidaknya dua mobil yang harganya kalo digabungin bisa untuk beli pulau plus bangun penginapannya sekalian.

Namun semuanya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika sang bokap mulai berkenalan dengan seorang wanita di sebuah kedai minuman kecil. Tidak. Wanita itu bukan pengunjung kedai atau anak pemilik kedai. Melainkan cuma seorang pelayan biasa. Tapi pertemuan pertama itu kayaknya berkesan banget buat bokapnya Chanyeol, sampai – sampai tiap pulang kerja dia selalu datengin kedai itu. Kadang cuma buat ngerokok doang, kadang cuma pesen minuman sebotol terus pulang. Apapun modus yang bisa dilakukan untuk menarik perhatian si pelayan cantik yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya. Gak peduli, mau ada petir menyambar – nyambar kek, angin topan, badai katrina, hujan darah, pokoknya dia jabanin aja demi bisa bertemu muka dengan sang wanita pujaan hati.

Sering ketemu gitu gak salah dong kalau kemudian muncullah benih – benih cinta diantara mereka? Jadi nyokapnya Chanyeol yang udah aware dengan perhatian 'pelanggan abadi' nya itu, perlahan – lahan mulai masuk ke kehidupan bokapnya. Mulai dari janjian ketemuan biasa di suatu rumah makan mewah, sampai ke janjian ketemuan intim di sebuah hotel mewah. Tapi sayang beribu sayang, kisah percintaan mereka harus kandas karena udah keburu ketauan sama istrinya. Nah. Semenjak saat itu, hijrahlah bokapnya Chanyeol sekeluarga ke Australia atas permintaan dari ibu cowok itu yang takut dengan kehadiran wanita lain dalam kehidupan suaminya. Tapi sekali lagi sayang sejuta sayang, nyokapnya Chanyeol udah keburu hamil duluan.

Singkat cerita lagi, dua tahun kemudian, bokapnya Chanyeol balik lagi ke korea dengan membawa pulang anak istrinya. Entah kayaknya emang udah takdir atau emang udah jodohnya, sang bokap dipertemukan kembali sama nyokapnya Chanyeol di salah satu rumah makan yang menjadi tempat favorit mereka dulu, dengan Chanyeol kecil yang saat itu sudah berusia setahun lebih.

Nah, disitulah drama dimulai, bokapnya Chanyeol membawa pulang wanita yang dia cintai beserta anak hasil hubungan gelapnya dan mengatakannya secara gamblang kepada istri sahnya kalo dia ingin menikahi nyokapnya Chanyeol. Terbukti pria itu tidak main – main. Dua hari setelah perceraian mereka, dia beneran menghilang dari kehidupan mantan istrinya dengan membawa pergi keluarga barunya jauh – jauh. Meninggalkan semua harta kekayaannya dan berpindah ke tempat yang baru untuk memulai kehidupan baru.

Wanita macam apa coba yang bisa tenang – tenang saja melihat orang yang sangat dia cintai pergi dengan wanita lain?

Lama dilanda stress yang berkepanjangan, karena tidak kuat menahan siksa batin dan gunjingan miring dari orang – orang, ibu cowok itu akhirnya jadi gila dan setahun kemudian bunuh diri di rumah sakit jiwa tempat ia dirawat. Meninggalkan dua anaknya yang masih sangat kecil – kecil dan terpaksa harus diasuh oleh kakek nenek mereka.

Berita duka itu ternyata sampai juga ditelinga bokap nyokapnya Chanyeol lewat teman lama sang bokap. Itu yang bikin nyokapnya Chanyeol terus diserang perasaan bersalah sampai sekarang. Bahkan meskipun suaminya telah meninggal dunia tiga tahun yang lalu, nyokapnya Chanyeol masih saja tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Makanya dari kecil Chanyeol udah diwanti – wanti untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti dia dulu.

" _Jangan jadi pembunuh dan perusak hubungan orang."_ Itu pesan yang berulang kali selalu diucapkan Bundanya Chanyeol.

Terus perihal mimpi buruknya, Chanyeol justru telah berhasil melupakan nama dan wajah cowok itu. Tapi anehnya mimpi seperti insiden kelam beberapa tahun yang lalu itu masih terus saja menghantui sampai sekarang. Seperti semuanya baru terjadi kemaren sore. Chanyeol bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas kata – kata cowok itu yang paling menghantam batinnya:

" _Kalo aja nyokap lo yang pelacur itu dan lo si anak haram gak muncul dan jadi pengacau, nyokap gue gak akan mati!"_

Chanyeol tersentak sadar saat dia merasakan seseorang merangkul pundaknya.

"Yeol…jadi beneran nih gak mau cerita ke Kris dulu soal kehamilan lo?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jinyoung yang kini tengah merangkulnya, terus menghela napas panjang, "Kalian sekarang udah tau kan perjanjian diantara gue dan Kris? Gimana kalo itu malah dia jadikan boomerang ke diri gue lagi?"

Jinyoung terdiam. Iya juga ya? Secara ini yang dibicarakan Kris gitu loh. Manusia paling intrik sedunia.

Sandeul menggaruk kepalanya frustasi, "Intinya lo gak mau ngasih tau dia dulu?"

Chanyeol menampilkan senyum penuh arti, "Gue pasti akan ngasih tau dia, tapi gak sekarang."

"Dan soal rencana lo tadi… lo yakin?" tanya Sandeul masih agak ragu tentang rencana 'Ayo beri pacar kita sedikit pelajaran'–nya Chanyeol.

Kalo tadi seringai penuh arti, sekarang cengiran penuh gigi, "Anggep aja gue ini prajurit yang sedang melakukan kudeta kepada komandannya." tukasnya yakin. Keputusannya sudah final. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Sandeul dan Jinyoung saling bertukar pandang.

"Gue sih setuju setuju aja sama Chanyeol, apalagi ngadepin jerk guy macem Kris tidak cukup hanya dengan bicara. Tapi dengan tindakan. Tindakan dibalas dengan tindakan. Kris udah manfaatin elo dengan menggunakan masa lalu lo yang kelam itu demi kepentingannya…ralat, demi 'cinta' maksud gue. Tapi… come on. Nenek – nenek pusing juga tau itu bukan hal yang bener. Apa maksudnya coba nyimpen foto – foto lo kayak gitu selama bertahun – tahun?" ujar Sandeul gak habis pikir.

"Kalo menurut gue sih masalah lo sama dia cuma miskomunikasi alias kesalahpahaman. Ya kali aja setelah dengerin apa mau lo, dia bisa… berubah, maybe?" yang ini Jinyoung.

Sandeul melengos, "Berubah? Berubah jadi apa? Power ranger pink? Lo pikir merubah orang sama mudahnya dengan membalik telapak tangan bayi?" tukasnya sarkastik. Seperti biasa. Sandeul gitu lho, "Yang realistis dikit. Lo gak denger apa yang Chanyeol bilang tadi? Dia udah banyak kali 'berunding' dengan Kris dan hasilnya tetap nol besar. Kris tetap begitu dan bertindak sok kuasa." tambahnya sambil membentuk tanda kutip dengan jari. Terus noleh ke Chanyeol, "Iya kan, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menjentikkan jari, "Nah, maka dari itu… kalian mau kan ngebantuin gue?"

BUKK! Punggung Chanyeol kena tamparan janda super dari Sandeul, "Yaiyalah, Yeol! Masa sih kami gak mau?"

Chanyeol meringis nelangsa. Hih! Dasar bebek mutan! "Mau ya mau aja, gak pake gebuk juga kali!" protesnya sambil ngelus punggung.

"Iya, kita ini kan prens. Dan sebagai teman yang baik, harus menolong temannya yang sedang dilanda bencana." Jinyoung puk – nepuk pundak Chanyeol sok asik, terus gak lama mikir, "Tapi… jujur aja, gue salut banget ama lo. Bisa sesabar itu ngadepin Kris. Kalo gue pasti udah gantung diri di pohon toge."

"Heh, anak kuskus! Cuma plankton yang bisa mati setelah gantung diri di pohon toge." balas Sandeul nyablak.

Berhasil. Chanyeol yang mukanya keruh sekarang ikut cengengesan juga. Meskipun dikit banget tapi yang penting gak sekeruh tadi.

"Ciee… calon mamah muda…" empat deret alis naik turun bareng – bareng persis grup ulet daun obesitas yang lagi joget breakdance.

Sialan!

.

.

.

.

Kris bingung mendapati rumah kosan Chanyeol hening total dan tertutup rapat seperti sudah bertahun – tahun tidak pernah dihuni manusia. Tapi dasar Kris orangnya nekat, dia panjet aja tuh pagar rumah sambil tolah – toleh dengan muka was was. Untung aja suasana komplek hari itu lagi sepi – sepinya. Coba kalo enggak? Bisa – bisa si Kris dikeroyok rame – rame terus di seret ke rumah Pak RT.

Kris berjalan cepat melintasi pekarangan depan menuju ke teras utama, kemudian mengetuk pintu keras – keras, "Chanyeol! Sayang! Aku tau kamu di dalam! Sayaaang… buka pintu!"

Sunyi. Tidak ada sahutan. Tidak ada suara langkah kaki yang datang dan membukakan pintu.

"Chanyeol! Buka pintu! Chanyeol!"

Tetap gak ada yang nyahut.

Kris menajamkan pendengaran. Berusaha menangkap suara sekecil apapun. Tapi kosan Chanyeol benar – benar 'tenang'! Gak ada suara siaran TV, gak ada suara orang lagi nyuci piring, gak ada suara orang ngobrol sampai ngakak heboh. Pokoknya gak kayak biasanya deh.

Ini benar – benar aneh. Masa sih ketiga – tiganya gak ada di rumah? Terus tadi Jonghyun bilangnya habis dari rumah sakit mereka langsung mengarah ke jalan pulang.

Kris seketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ini terlalu ganjil baginya.

"Jadi begini ya cara kamu sekarang? Petak umpet? Brillian. Sooo mature." gumamnya sarkastik sambil berdecak sinis.

Kris memutar hendel pintu. Benar – benar terkunci. Lalu digedornya lagi pintu dengan kekuatan ekstra sampai – sampai jendela disekitarnya juga ikut bergetar, "CHANYEOL!"

Fuck! Kris mengeluarkan seluruh isi kebun binatang sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya emosi tingkat tinggi. Bodo amat sekarang rambutnya jadi ngejigrak kayak rambut profesor stress yang habis kena badai mahadasyat.

Kris melangkah mundur beberapa senti. Lalu dipejamkannya kedua mata dan ditariknya napas dalam – dalam, "Yeol… sayang?" panggilnya kali ini dengan lembut, "Sayang, bisa tolong keluar sebentar? Aku cuma mau bicara baik – baik sama kamu. Aku janji gak akan ada tatapan intimidasi atau sikap memaksa yang kayak biasanya. Kita bisa selesaikan ini dengan baik – baik. Tolong jangan bersikap kayak anak – anak gini."

Tetap saja sunyi.

Kris meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, nyaris putus asa, "Jadi tolongg… bisa kamu keluar? Bentaarrrr ajaaa. Ayolah sayang, jangan bikin semuanya makin rumit."

Sekali lagi… hasilnya nihil! Tetap tidak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan.

Kepala Kris udah bukan berasap lagi, tapi udah ngeluarin tanduk kambing bandot, "Kurang ajar!" geramnya.

Bukan Kris namanya kalo dia gampang putus asa, cowok itu sekarang mengitari seluruh rumah sambil mengintip ke dalam jendela. Mulai dari kaca – kaca jendela yang ada di ruang tamu, ruang tengah, dapur, ruang makan, semuanya dia intipin. Sampai ventilasi kecil kamar mandi di dekat tangga juga tak luput dari inspeksi. Jaga – jaga jangan sampai dia nemuin minimal sebiji manusia yang lagi jongkok – jongkok di situ. Bukankah kamar mandi tempat persembunyian yang cukup perfect?

Tapi sayangnya, udah lama muter – muter sampai kegantengannya luntur sedikit, Kris tetap juga tak menemukan tanda – tanda kehidupan di dalam ruangan – ruangan yang sudah dia intip tadi.

Kris beringsut mundur ke pekarangan, kepalanya melongok keatas, ke kaca – kaca jendela yang ada di lantai dua. Tempat dimana semua kamar berada. Dan Kris juga masih cukup waras untuk tidak memanjat naik dan jadi sorotan para tetangga. Terlalu beresiko.

Kemungkinan terbesar 'buronan' yang dia cari ada di salah satu kamar itu. Meringkuk dalam - dalam dengan tampang siaga satu. Kris menampilkan smirk miring membayangkan wajah ketakutan Chanyeol yang lagi ngumpet di kolong tempat tidurnya. Sial! Memangnya dia ini dianggap apa? Semacam pembunuh berantai, gitu?

Masih tidak ingin menyerah. Kris mengubah taktik. Bukan Chanyeol yang dia panggil, tapi kedua teman – teman Chanyeol. Kris menempatkan kedua tangan disekitar mulutnya, membentuk corong, "Sandeullll! Jinyouungg! Kalian ada di dalam kan? Tolong biarkan gue bicara dengan Chanyeol. Kami cuma nyelesaikan masalah kami baik – baik. Udah. Itu aja!" Napas Kris megap – megap naik turun. Capek.

Satu kata. Hening.

Motherf-

Shit! Of course. Mereka pasti juga sudah kena hasut untuk diajak berkomplot.

Kris benar – benar putus asa kali ini. Sudahlah. Masih ada hari esok. Setidaknya dia masih bisa menemui pacarnya itu di kampus. Namja itu berjalan menjauh, kembali memanjati pagar besi, masuk ke dalam mobil, menyalakan mesin, dan melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah kekasihnya yang 'kosong melompong' itu.

Sementara itu di kamar Sandeul, ketiga namja melongokkan kepalanya bareng – bareng di jendela.

"Aman, Yeol. Dia udah pergi." Sandeul mengacungkan jempol.

Chanyeol hanya menampakkan ekspresi senyum puas, tapi sebenarnya nyeri di dalam. Apalagi mendengar panggilan – panggilan menyayat hati tadi. Seumur – umur baru kali ini seorang Kris mengucap kata 'tolong' sebanyak itu. Kata 'tolong' bagi Kris sama saja dengan ucapan sakral yang tidak bisa diucapkan sembarangan. Apa dia sudah seputus asa itu?

Chanyeol menggeleng, buru – buru mengusir rasa belas kasihan di hatinya. Tidak. Belum. Dia gak boleh lemah. Atau Kris akan terus ngelunjak dan menginjak – injak harga dirinya. Ini belum seberapa. Jika dia menyerah sekarang, Kris hanya akan menatapnya sambil melempar senyum 'Sudah kuduga, kamu emang gak bisa hidup tanpa aku.' Nganggep remeh banget!

Jinyoung menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, "Aman sih aman, cuma pertanyaannya sekarang…sampai kapan lo begini?"

"Sampai kapan?" ulang Chanyeol sambil menatap dua wajah di depannya bergantian, kemudian tersenyum mantab, "Sampai dia nganggep gue manusia."

Dengan begini, Chanyeol resmi mengibarkan bendera perangnya.

.

.

.

.

Rupanya perlawanan Chanyeol berhasil menginspirasi Jinyoung. Sorenya dia langsung mendatangi rumah teman lamanya, Minho.

Namja itu terang aja kaget. Sudah lama gak ketemu semenjak reuni SMA mereka tujuh bulan yang lalu, Jinyoung baru kali ini nongol lagi di teras rumahnya.

Jinyoung melambai sekilas dengan gummy smile khasnya, "Hai."

"Jinyoung! Weits…apa kabar lo?" Minho segera saja memberi pelukan beruang ke Jinyoung, "Kemana aja lo? Tumben inget gue."

"Iya, lagi pengen aja inget elo." tukasnya kalem.

Minho terkekeh, "Yuk, masuk. Diluar dingin."

"Baguslah, gue kirain tadi bakal lesehan disini." jawab Jinyoung dengan senang hati saat Minho merangkul bahunya dan menggiringnya masuk.

Minho tertawa. Mereka udah akrab dari dulu, udah kayak saudara. Meski awalnya Minho sempat punya perasaan khusus ke Jinyoung, tapi itu semua udah lama berakhir semenjak pernyataan cintanya ditolak. Gak apa – apa. Patah hati udah biasa. Lagipula mereka tetap ceesan sampai sekarang.

Jinyoung menghempaskan diri di sofa, "Lo masih mendaki sampai sekarang?"

Minho duduk di dekat Jinyoung, "Masih dong. Apalagi baru – baru ini gue yang ditunjuk sama dedengkot – dedengkot gue di mapala buat jadi perwakilan kampus bareng kelima temen gue."

"Oh ya? Kegiatan apa emang?" tanya Jinyoung penasaran.

"Itu, acara tahunannya Mapala Fakultas Teknik di kampus lo, marathon lima gunung. Yaa… jadi kegiatannya itu macem kerjasama dengan Mapala Teknik dari kampus – kampus lain, istilah kerennya sih brothership." jelas Minho, "Lo emang gak tau? Bukannya pacar lo anak mapala ya?"

Haaa… boro – boro tau. Kalo ketemu aja hampir tiap saat ribut melulu. Tapi dari penjelasan Minho tadi memunculkan sebuah pemikiran di kepala Jinyoung. Justru itulah tujuan utamanya datang kemari.

"Eh… emangnya itu gak boleh ya kalo ada orang luar ikut?" tanya Jinyoung penuh harap.

Kening Minho terlipat heran, "Orang luar? Maksudnya volunteer gitu?"

Kepala Jinyoung manggut – manggut.

Minho mengulum senyum, senyum heran lebih tepatnya, "Kenapa emang? Lo mau ikutan?"

Jinyoung memainkan kesepuluh jarinya gusar, "Yaa… kalo boleh sih…" terus cengengesan dengan tampang konyol.

Minho menatap Jinyoung sangsi, "Lu gak becanda kan?"

"Apa gue keliatan becanda?" tanya Jinyoung balik. Rautnya serius kali ini.

Minho makin heran, terus garuk – garuk kepala, "Lu anak WS, tapi mau ikutan di Myeongdoo?"

Jinyoung pasang muka polos sok imut, "Emang kenapa?"

"Jinnie… oke, gue gak masalah sih sebenernya kalo lo mau gabung di kami. Tapi lo tau kan mapala itu bukan ekskul tamasya bareng temen?"

Jinyoung mendesis sebal sambil mutar bola mata keki, "Iya gue tau. Tau banget malah. Tapi gue kan mau ikut berpatisipasi juga sekali – sekali…" ucapnya dengan nada memohon, "Ayolaahh… pliss?"

"Apaan lo plas plis plas plis? Cuplis?" Minho sok plesetan bikin Jinyoung makin gondok.

"Minho. Gue serius!" tandasnya.

"Ini bukan masalah serius apa enggaknya. Masalahnya ini tuh bukan pendakian untuk pemula. Lima gunung sekaligus! Lo kan masih awam banget. Belum lagi lo gak ada basic – basic pendaki sama sekali."

Grggh! Sama aja kayak Gongchan!

Terpaksa deh harus curhat. Lagipula mustahil untuk ngebujuk Minho ngebolehin dia ikut tanpa harus membuat cowok ini curiga. Jinyoung gitu lho, apa sih motifasinya? Orang yang paling tidak tertarik dengan hiking, terus tiba – tiba pengen ikut mendaki. Dan pendakian perdana langsung lima gunung sekaligus pula. Itu sih bukan nekat lagi namanya, tapi gila! Ini aja kalo gak lagi mengemban 'misi khusus', dia juga akan berpikir milyaran kali untuk ikut.

"Jadi… ini semua demi… si doi, ralat, revenge?" Minho berusaha mati – matian untuk tidak ketawa.

"Kenapa lo? Masalah?" tanya Jinyoung sewot ngeliat muka geli Minho.

Minho berdecak sambil geleng – geleng kepala, "Ya udah, gue gak masalah sih sebenernya, asal lo tahan aja ikut latihannya. Tiap sore lho. Ini lima, bukan satu. Dan lo pemula, gue gak mau latihannya yang abal – abal. Dan sebelum berangkat, gue mau ada pengenalan medan sekali."

Jinyoung mengibaskan tangan, "Terserah elu! Yang penting gue ikut." Habis itu dia mikir, "Terus… peralatannya gimana?"

"Ya lo beli lah."

"Tapi gue gak tau peralatannya apa aja." jawab Jinyoung lesu sambil mempoutkan bibir.

Dasar amatir! "Ya udah, lo gak usah pikirin itu dulu deh. Soal peralatan gue ada, entar gue yang siapin."

"Beneran?"

"Iya, masa boongan?"

Senyum Jinyoung melebar, "Wah! Makasih, sob! Lo emang sohib gue yang paling baek sejagad raya. Gak salah gue minta tolong ama elo." ucapnya sambil nepuk – nepuk lengan Minho girang.

Minho mencibir, "Gombalnya entar aja kalo udah berhasil, sekarang lo mau minum apa? Jus mangga pake susu?" tanya Minho udah tau minuman favorit Jinyoung dari jaman orok.

"Nah iya, itu aja."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol yang punya janji ketemuan sama Changmin udah ngetem di cafet kedokteran. Untung aja Changmin orangnya gak tukang ngaret, jadi jam sebelas teng dia udah nongol dengan senyum memukaunya.

"Hai, gue tepat waktu kan?" tanyanya sambil duduk di bangku di depan Chanyeol, "Kamu udah pesen?"

Chanyeol ngangguk sopan, "Udah tadi hyung."

"Mbak, mbak…" Changmin manggil salah satu mbak mbak pelayan yang lagi asik colek – colekan sama mas mas cleaning service. Dengan muka males, karena acara bergenit – genit rianya di interupsi, mbak mbak pelayan itu datang nyamperin, "Saya pesen Jjajangmyeon sama Milkshake vanilla ya? Semuanya satu."

Setelah mencatat pesanan, mbak mbak pelayan itu langsung ngeloyor pergi.

"Kamu gak ada kuliah hari ini?" tanya Changmin sambil ngeluarin laptop dari dalam tasnya.

"Kuliah? Ada sih. Tapi nanti jam setengah dua belas."

"Nah, kamu tadi nyampe kampusnya jam berapa?"

Chanyeol ngeliatin jam tangannya, "Yaa… jam sepuluh lewat empat puluh lima kalo gak salah tadi."

Changmin melotot agak kaget, "Terus dari dateng kamu langsung kesini?"

Chanyeol ngangguk salah tingkah. Salah tingkah karena takut Changmin salah paham dan semangat banget mau ketemu dia. Padahal niatnya gak langsung nyamperin kelas sengaja mau ngindarin Kris dulu.

Untung aja Changmin gak ambil pusing dan langsung ngidupin laptop, "Oh iya sori tadi di rumah gue gak sempet masukin di fd. Entar kamu aja deh yang pilih – pilih sendiri. Bebas. All free!" katanya dengan nada ceria. Terus setelah halaman utama windows muncul di laptop, dia pindah duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Membuka folder Rock Music terus nyorong laptopnya ke Chanyeol, "Di situ semua musik rock mulai dari barat sampai japanese ada. Silahkan. Jangan malu – malu."

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, makin canggung saat Changmin tiba – tiba pindah di sebelahnya terus duduknya deket banget. Nyaris nempel malah! "I…iya, hyung. Makasih." Dia langsung ngeluarin fdnya sendiri terus di tancepin ke laptopnya Changmin.

"Paramore suka gak?"

"Yaa… lumayan sih." jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalo gitu kamu harus dengerin lagunya yang ini dan yang ini, terus…" Changmin sibuk nunjuk – nunjuk sambil ngejelasin, sementara Chanyeol manut aja masukin lagu – lagu rekomendasi dari Changmin.

Duuh… Changmin ngapain sih duduknya deket – deket gini? Bangkunya kan masih luas. Chanyeol gak tenang sendiri.

"Lah? Kok dihapus?" tanya Changmin kaget bikin Chanyeol ikut tersentak. Ha? Hapus? Apanya yang dihapus?

"Itu." tunjuk Changmin ke layar laptopnya, "Kamu baru aja ngapus lagu yang baru gue download tadi."

Ah? Masa? Chanyeol melirik ke bawah dan baru sadar kalo tadi dia ketuker antara tombol 'Delete' dan tombol 'Backspace'. Goblokkk! Seenaknya aja ngapus lagu orang. Meskipun dia gak sengaja kan tapi gak enak sama Changmin nya. Ini efek grogi nih pasti.

Chanyeol langsung mati gaya. Bingung mau bereaksi gimana. Mematung dengan muka bengong yang aneh dan pastinya tolol.

"Ya udah gak apa – apa. Masih bisa download lagi kok, kamu kagetnya gak usah gitu banget kali." tukas Changmin sambil tertawa pelan.

"Hehehe." Chanyeol nyengir malu sambil garuk kepala, "Maaf, hyung… gak sengaja tadi. Salah pencet. Piss…Damai." angkat dua tangan bentuk tanda victory.

Changmin tersenyum sambil ngibasin tangan tanda sebodo amat, "No problem. Don't take it too much."

"Milkshake vanilla." kata mbak mbak pelayan sambil mindahin minuman menggiurkan itu dari nampan ke meja.

"Makas…." ucapan Chanyeol terpotong karena dia megang gelasnya barengan ama Changmin!

"Eh…ehm… maaf, sori, sori." dengan gerakan salah tingkah Changmin spontan narik tangannya, "Kamu milkshake vanilla juga ya? Sori gue gak tau. Kirain tadi…"

Salting bisa menular gak ya? Soalnya sekarang Chanyeol juga sama tingkahnya,"Enggg… gak apa – apa kok, hyung. Santai aja. Nih, kalo mau." Chanyeol geser minumannya ke Changmin yang langsung ditolak dengan gelengan dan senyum kikuk.

"Gak apa – apa. Itu buat kamu aja. Maaf, yang tadi gak sengaja. Beneran. Suwer! Bukan modus."

Chanyeol mau gak mau ketawa geli dalam hati. Ada ya orang modus bilang – bilang? Ada – ada aja.

Lagi asik – asiknya grogi bareng, mereka gak sadar kalo daritadi ada satu orang yang ngawasin mereka dan duduknya di pojokan. Orang yang kontan terperangah kaget begitu melihat adegan 'mesra' diatas secangkir gelas tadi. Dan orang ini langsung mengontak Kris untuk memberi tau kalo sang kekasih sedang asik – asikan bareng seorang cowok yang baru pertama kali ini diliatnya.

"Kris… lo dimana? Lagi nyari Chanyeol? Kebetulan dia ada disini. Iya, gue lagi di cafet kedok. Udahh kagak usah banyak cingcong! Lu kesini aja deh. Oke? Buruan!"

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di lapangan bola di belakang kampus ekonomi, Jinyoung udah kipas – kipas kaos kegerahan. Puanassss! Bayangin aja, dari jam Sepuluh udah disuruh dateng, eh pas dateng bukannya langsung latihan kek. Malah disuruh berdiri – berdiri gak jelas. Pas di bawah terik matahari pula. Emangnya dia ikan asin? Dijemur gitu? Bukannya Jinyoung alergi panas matahari sih, tapi ini udah kebangetan! Bagus kalo sambil pemanasan kek atau lari lari di tempat kek. Nah ini? Apa jangan – jangan Minho sengaja ngerjain dia?!

"Min, lo kalo mau bikin gue gosong jangan tanggung – tanggung. Kenapa kita gak ke Zimbabwe aja sekalian? Atau ke neraka aja yuk? Mau?" sindir Jinyoung dengan muka emosi tingkat delapan.

Eh tuh bocah edan malah cengengesan, "Ohhh… udah nyerah rupanya. Sengaja. Biar entar kalo pas lo ketemu medan yang panas lo udah terbiasa dan gak pingsan. Ngerepotin aja!"

What?

"Ya tapi sambil apa kek, salto kek, jungkir balik kek. Bukan berdiri – berdiri kayak patung bersejarah gini!" Protes Jinyoung sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Baru segitu aja udah ngeluh. Cemen amat lo!" ledek Minho, "Gimana mau mendaki lima gunung. Jangankan lima, setengahnya aja lu gak bakal sanggup kayaknya."

Owh, owh… nantangin nih?!

Jinyoung memicingkan mata sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, "Fine. Kalo itu mau lo. Sampai besok subuh juga gue sanggup!"

Minho manggut – manggut, "Bagus, bagus. Gue suka semangat lo."

Tiga puluh menit kemudian…

"Oke. Cukup."

Keringat Jinyoung bercucuran deras. Kalo ditampung mungkin udah cukup buat mandi orang – orang sekampung.

"Step berikutnya adalah… lo gelantungan di palang besi itu. Kalo masih belum kuat untuk ngangkat badan, lo cukup gelantungan aja semampu lo. Ini untuk melatih ketahanan otot – otot tangan lo." instruksi Minho.

Dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, Jinyoung jalan menuju palang besi yang tadi ditunjuk Minho. Untung aja dia udah sempet cukuran, jadi bulu keteknya gak menyapa kemana – mana.

Satu, dua, tiga… ambil ancang – ancang dulu. Hup! Dengan sekali loncatan, Jinyoung berhasil gelantungan di palang.

"Tiap kali latihan, lo akan gelantungan di palang kayak gini. Dan tiap hari akan gue hitung dengan stopwatch. Kita lihat apa ada peningkatan atau enggak."

Buseet… kayaknya Minho ini lebih cocok jadi instruktur senam ibu – ibu gembrot daripada sarjana teknik mesin.

Jinyoung meringis dengan tampang sengsara maksimal. Tangannya mulai kesemutan, pegel – pegel, sakit, nyeri, dan berasa ketarik – tarik. Belum lagi efek dijemur lama tadi tangannya jadi basah dan licin karena keringat. Berkali – kali genggaman tangannya hampir lepas.

"Mi…Minhoo… gue udah gak…AAAHH!" genggaman tangan Jinyoung benar – benar terlepas dan BRUK! Dia jatuh nimpa Minho yang kebetulan berdiri di depannya dengan…bibir yang saling menempel!?

.

.

.

.

"Eh, eh, Bro!

"Hmm…" sahut Gongchan malas.

"Bro! Bro!" Tao nyolek – nyolek pundak Gongchan panik.

"Iya, apa sih?! Napa?" sahut Gongchan sewot.

"Bukannya itu pacar lo, ya? Sama siapa tuh?! Buseeet… ekstrem banget begituan di tengah lapangan! Cckckk…"

Karena penasaran, Gongchan yang lagi bawa motor segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjuk Tao. Dan ulalala! Alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat Jinyoung lagi rebahan di rumput sambil ciuman dengan cowok lain, belum lagi posisi mereka yang awkward banget. Jinyoung menempel di atas tubuh cowok itu dan kedua tangan cowok itu yang melingkari pinggang Jinyoung. Siapapun yang melihat akan langsung menyangka mereka sepasang kekasih yang 'salah tempat'.

"Lu gak puter balik?" tanya Tao heran melihat Gongchan terus melajukan motornya, "Masa sih lo diem aja ngeliat pacar lo begitu sama cowok lain?" Tao manas – manasin, "Kalo gue jadi elo, udah gue…"

"TAO! Bisa kan lu gak ngebacot?! Mau gue turunin dari motor, apa?!"

Tao langsung mingkem dengan muka manyun gak terima.

Orang bukan dia yang salah kenapa jadi dia yang kena bentak?

.

.

.

.

"Hai, sayanggg."

PUURFTTTT! Chanyeol kayak mbah dukun yang lagi ngobatin pasien, nyembur. Uhuk…uhukk… ohooekkk! Terus batuk – batuk kalap sambil megangin leher, keselek milkshake.

Dengan gerakan horror, Chanyeol langsung noleh ke belakang dan makin melotot horror begitu tau siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kk-Kris hyung…" cicitnya dengan cengiran aneh.

Kris langsung menyambutnya dengan senyum lembut. Namun senyum bukanlah jendela hati. Tapi mata. Dan hanya Chanyeol yang tau pasti apa yang tersembunyi dibalik sepasang manik coklat itu.

"Aku mau ngajakin kamu jalan – jalan."

"Gak! Gue gak mau!" tolak Chanyeol serta merta.

Senyuman lembut itu menghilang, digantikan dengan wajah yang mengeras dan kedua tangan yang mengepal geram dengan urat – urat yang bertonjolan, "Gak mau? Jadi kamu lebih milih berduaan dengan dia?" tunjuk Kris lurus – lurus ke muka Changmin.

Changmin yang gak terima dengan tindakan lancang Kris, segera menepis tangan cowok itu dari mukanya, "Santai, bro. Ini ada apa sebenarnya? Lo siapa? Bisa bicara baik – baik aja kan?" tukas Changmin dengan nada kalem.

"Gue siapa? Harusnya gue yang nanya gitu! Gue ini cowoknya." Kris nunjuk Chanyeol, terus nunjuk Changmin lagi, "Elo yang siapa!?"

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri sambil gebrak meja, "Kris! Kamu itu apa – apaan sih?!"

"Kamu yang apa – apaan?! Kamu sengaja ya ngindarin aku?! Ayo jawab!"

"Bro…"

Telunjuk Kris terarah ke Changmin lagi, "Lu-gak-usah-ikut-campur!" desis Kris penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya. Matanya berkilat marah.

Changmin memilih untuk duduk dan mengalah karena perhatian orang – orang daritadi terarah ke mereka. Lagipula Chanyeol emang bukan siapa – siapanya. Dan siapapun cowok sengak ini, kalo saja Changmin gak inget umur dan gak inget sabar, sudah dilayangkannya satu tinju ke dagu beruk lancang dihadapannya ini.

"Kris… lepasin! Aku gak mau ikut! Lepasin, gak?!" bentak Chanyeol sambil meronta – ronta saat Kris mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan mati – matian berusaha menyeretnya pergi.

Lepasin? Siapa yang sudi! Udah dari dua hari berturut – turut dia belingsatan sendiri dan begitu target udah ketemu masa mau dilepasin gitu aja?

"Kita harus bicara!"

Chanyeol langsung mengkeret di bawah tatapan mengancam Kris.

"Dan ELO…" Kris nunjuk Changmin lagi, "Urusan kita belum selesai."

Diiringi dengan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap dengan ekspresi campur aduk, Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil diseret pergi juga dari cafet kedok.

.

.

.

.

Bendera perang Chanyeol segera terjawab dengan PENCULIKAN.

"Masuk!"

BLAM! Pintu mobil terbanting menutup tepat saat Kris berhasil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol masuk. Dengan sigap dia langsung mencet remote auto-lock sebelum Chanyeol berhasil membukanya lagi dan melarikan diri.

Kris berjalan cepat mengitari mobil, menekan kembali remote auto-open dan melompat masuk ke belakang setir.

"Lo gak bisa ngelakuin ini ke gue!" seru Chanyeol dengan suara gemetar.

"Sikap kamu itu yang bikin aku terpaksa ngelakuin ini." tandas Kris tajam.

Chanyeol nelen ludah. Ditatapnya Kris dengan sorot takut dan tidak mengerti, "Apa sih mau lo?"

Kris menginjak pedal gas lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan pelataran parkir Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis.

"Apa mau lo?!" ulang Chanyeol dengan nada lebih tinggi tapi masih terdengar gemetar.

Tatapan Kris tetap fokus ke depan, jarum di speed meter pelan – pelan bergerak naik. Mobil Kris nyelip – nyelip lincah di antara mobil lain di jalan raya.

"Udah. Kamu diem aja, sayang. Nanti kamu akan tau sendiri." tukasnya tenang dengan senyum sok misterius.

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang. Debaran takut. Debaran waswas. Kemanapun Kris akan membawa dia, itu pasti bukan tempat yang bagus. Tunggu…jangan bilang kamar hotel?!

"Kris… aku tau kemana tujuan kamu dan jangan coba – coba…" Kini Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara mengancam.

"Oh ya?" Kris pasang muka kaget sekaget kagetnya, "Emangnya kita bakal kemana?" tanyanya belagak bego.

Chanyeol mengatupkan rahang rapat – rapat. Geram dan muak, matanya menyipit tajam, "Hotel."

Ckittt! Ban mobil Kris berdecit menimbulkan bunyi yang mengiris kuping saat mobilnya bermanuver lincah memasuki pintu gerbang sebuah hotel, saking lincahnya nyaris menabrak pegawai hotel yang bertugas ngebukain pintu mobil.

Mobil Kris sekarang benar – benar anteng di depan pintu masuk utama hotel.

Kemudian cowok itu menoleh, menampilkan senyum yang sulit ditebak maknanya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Chanyeol, "Tepat…sekali!" desisnya, bikin bulu kuduk Chanyeol berdiri semua, "Ayo turun!"

Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut saat Kris membukakannya pintu dan menggandengnya keluar dengan cara biasa. Benar – benar dengan cara biasa. Bukan tarikan ngotot ala om – om pedofil mesum yang mau nyulik anak orang.

"Ingat… satu tindakan gegabah aja kamu yang tanggung akibatnya!" bisik Kris di telinga Chanyeol.

Smirk sinis nampak di bibir Chanyeol, "Tenang aja, sayang. Aku gak akan bertindak gegabah." _–tapi aku gak akan nyerah!_ sambungnya dalam hati.

Begitu kunci kamar sudah di tangan, Kris kembali menggandeng Chanyeol menyusuri koridor hotel. Begitu dipastikannya sudah tidak ada orang, gandengan tangan berubah menjadi rangkulan kuat. Biar Chanyeol gak tiba – tiba muntir tangannya dan merubah dia jadi pecundang dalam sekejap.

Mereka berhenti di depan kamar nomor 22. Kris segera membukanya, menyalakan lampu kamar, menutup pintu kembali, menguncinya dan menghempaskan tubuh Chanyeol ke ranjang.

"Ini yang kamu sebut dengan 'bicara baik – baik'?" ketus Chanyeol.

Sepasang mata Kris menyipit sadis, "Kalo aja kemaren kamu keluar dan gak bersembunyi, aku gak akan bersikap begini." tukasnya sambil membuka kancing kemeja navy nya yang membungkus tubuh atletisnya.

Omong kosong! Chanyeol melengos sambil berdecak marah.

"Kamu pikir aku tolol, ya? Kamu kira aku gak tau kamu dan temen – temen kamu itu ngumpet di dalam dan ngebiarin aku di luar teriak – teriak kayak orang sakit jiwa." Set! Kris melempar kemejanya ke sudut ruangan. Lalu kaki – kaki panjangnya perlahan berjalan mendekati ranjang, membuat Chanyeol spontan beringsut mundur dengan tampang siaga satu.

"Loh? Bukannya kamu emang sakit jiwa, ya?" balas Chanyeol sengit.

Kris tertawa, "Kamu orang kesekian yang ngomong begitu."

"Berani mendekat, aku akan bikin kamu nyesel!" pekik Chanyeol. Seluruh ketakutannya lenyap entah kemana.

Kris bersiul panjang, "Terlambat…" Yaa, karena Kris sekarang sudah merangkak naik di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Menatap balik sepasang mata menantang di bawahnya. Mata yang tidak menggambarkan ketakutan dan rasa gentar sama sekali. Gak kayak biasanya. Membuat Kris sempat terperangah sesaat lalu buru – buru memasang wajah pokerfacenya kembali, sebelum Chanyeol menyadari raut terkejutnya.

"Kalo ngomong itu pake mulut Kris, bukan pake selangkangan." sindir Chanyeol berusaha tenang.

"Tapi sayangnya kalo sama kamu… ngomong itu harus pake selangkangan, bukan mulut."

What the…

FUCK!

Darah – darah Chanyeol mendidih dan berhasil nyampe ke ubun – ubunnya. Bagai lava panas yang siap meledak keluar dan memuntahkan semua laharnya. Lahar kemarahan. Segala luapan emosi dan perasaan yang selama ini mati – matian berusaha dia pendam tersalur lewat tangan dan berubah jadi tamparan telak di pipi Kris.

Tamparan telak yang menyakitkan. Tamparan perdana Chanyeol seumur hidupnya untuk Kris. Tamparan yang tidak hanya berasa perih di pipi, tapi juga di relung hati Kris yang paling dalam.

Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan tatapan nanar, "Sudah cukup, Kris." usai berkata begitu, Chanyeol segera mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh. Menyambar kunci di atas meja lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih membeku shock dengan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Sesuai janji saya di chapter sebelumnya, karena banyak yang vote Yes, jadi cerita ini saya jadiin MPREG. Tapi… ada tapinya nih. Sebelum saya membahas lebih jauh, saya akan bagi temen – temen yang Pro dan Kontra dalam dua kubu, yang pro 'Sayap Kanan', yang kontra 'Sayap Kiri'.**

 **Karena saya bukan pejabat yang tukang janji – janji doang, cerita ini tetap jadi MPREG sesuai saran temen – temen sayap kanan. Sementara temen – temen sayap kiri takut ceritanya bakal tambah ribet kalo jadi MPREG. Maka dari itu, saya berusaha narik benang merah diantara kedua pendapat. Chanyeol tetap hamil, tapi fokus ceritanya bukan ke kehamilannya si Chanyeol sampai gimana caranya dia mengandung selama Sembilan bulan terus menyusui… (ngebayangin Chanyeol nete'in anaknya aja, saya sendiri juga gak sanggup ;-,-), karena kalau seperti itu… judul cerita ini akan berubah menjadi 'Chanyeol mamah muda yang ngenez'. Dan saya juga gak akan bikin para uke bunting semua dalam cerita ini seperti sangkaan temen – temen sayap kiri, karena kalo gitu berarti judulnya akan berubah jadi 'Uke – uke bunting yang ngenez'. Lagian kalo fokus utamanya ke Chanyeol dan perut 'isi'nya, nanti cerita ini akan menjadi berlarut – larut kayak sinetron Cinta Fitri season delapan dan Tersanjung Sembilan. Saya gak mau. Masih ada Tugas akhir dan Laporan kerja praktek yang memanggil – manggil nama saya (T.T). Jadi konfliknya tetep lebih menitikberatkan ke Chanyeol with his problems, Sandeul with his problems dan Jinyoung with his problems.**

 **Sebelumnya saya juga mau minta maaf sebesar – besarnya. Karena perencanaan saya yang kurang matang di awal cerita. Saya juga sih yang salah, kenapa gak dipikirin baik – baik dulu waktu bikin cerita ini bakalan mpreg atau enggaknya. Saya harap temen – temen mau maklum, karena saya baru penulis pemula yang masih butuh banyak belajar (;-.-). Udah jadi setengah jalan baru kepikiran soal gimana endingnya nanti kalo cerita ini gak mpreg. Gimana kalau semua couple pada nikah? Masa rame – rame pada mau adopsi anak? Dan karena kebetulan ada temen reader yang ngusulin mpreg. Yaaa… why not?**

 **Dan saya bikin story linenya jadi kayak gini karena menurut saya ini yang paling pas untuk menjaga ceritanya tetap 'Keep in Line' alias gak keluar jalur.**

 **Lagipula kehamilannya Chanyeol juga bakal perfect banget untuk melengkapi scenario kriminal dalam otak saya….hehehhahahahahahohoho (ketawa jahat).**

 **Tadinya sih emang rencananya si Chanyeol langsung ngaku gitu ke Kris… tapi kok agaknya kurang berasaa gimanaa gitu ya? Tapi temen – temen jangan takut lah, saya mau bikin Chanyeol jadi pemberontak dulu dan bikin cowoknya sadar. ^^**

 **Terus buat yang nge-request, 'bed time story', sori cuma bisa saya kabulin di couple BaroxSandeul aja. Jinyoung belum saatnya ^^. Sabar yaa? Saya juga kepengen sih sebenernya, secara saya juga Jinchan shipper (T,T). Tapi harus singkirin dulu ego nafsu demi jalan cerita 'Keep in Line' tadi. (Tapi kenapa pas ngebuat adegannya BaroxSandeul saya malah ngebayangin GongchanxJinyoung yaaa? #PLAKK! :p).**

 **Terus rencananya (baru rencana) saya akan menghabisi cerita ini hanya sampai pada chapter dua belas aja. Paling dikit sepuluh lah. Ya, kayaknya segitu aja udah cukup.**

 **Terus… sebenernya ini FF juga untuk balas dendam saya sih. Habis udah muter – muter di internet kagak dapet juga ceritanya GongchanxJinyoung yang endingnya nikah trus punya anak** **! Yaa saya bikin ndiriiii…. Gitu aja repot!**

 **Mungkin ada sih dalam bahasa Thailand…yang baru bisa saya baca sepuluh tahun kemudian setelah saya kursus bahasa Thailand dulu (T.T).**

 **#Ya udah gitu aja kesan dan pesan saya (yang singkat ini?). Maaf ya. Semoga temen – temen pada gak kecewa sama saya** **. Dan jangan ada dendam diantara kita. Okeh? Peace!**

 **#Makasih buaaannnyak buat temen - temen yang udah ngebaca, ngelike, ngasih saran (mulai dari yang sweet ampe yang hot), komen, ngedukung, bantu saya nyari inspirasi, pokoknya buat semuanya deh. U're the best :* #Sekian & RnR :***


	9. Chapter 8

**Uke – Uke Ngenes**

* * *

 **Cast:**

Para Uke: Jinyoung, Chanyeol, Sandeul

Para Seme: Gongchan, Kris, Baro

 **Support Cast:**

Jonghyun, Minho, Hyoyeon SNSD, Bomi Apink

* * *

 **###HAPPY READING###**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Kris masih mematung di kamar hotel. Tamparan Chanyeol tadi seperti palu godam raksasa yang melumatnya hanya dalam sekali ayunan. Tidak hanya tercetak jelas di pipi, tapi juga di hati.

Seumur – umur, selama mereka pacaran, baru kali ini dia ditampar. Menjadi seorang playboy salah satunya adalah harus berani menanggung resiko. Digampar. Dia sudah banyak kali menerima gamparan di pipi dari mantan – mantannya dulu. Tapi belum pernah ada yang berasa senyesek ini sebelumnya.

Kris menghela napas panjang. Efek gamparan Chanyeol tadi tidak hanya melumpuhkan sistem saraf motoriknya, tapi juga otaknya. Liat aja sekarang dia jadi bloon. Bukannya ngejar Chanyeol dan berusaha minta maaf, dia malah asik memandangi cicak di dinding.

Sial! Kenapa jadi begini sih? Begitulah kalo sudah emosi yang bicara, segala akal sehat lenyap tak berbekas.

Dan kata – kata menjijikkan yang dia ucapkan ke Chanyeol tadi, apa itu benar – benar keluar dari mulutnya? Kris bahkan merinding sendiri membayangkan kata – katanya tadi. Pacar macam apa sih dia ini?! Bisanya cuma marah – marah sama ngajak ke kasur doang. Dammit!

Kris mengusap benda asing di matanya. Ini…air mata? Apa dia baru saja menangis? Hore. Ini rekor kedua dalam hidupnya. Terakhir kali dia menangis saat usianya lima tahun, waktu itu anjing kesayangannya mati ditabrak mobil. Tapi anehnya dia malah tidak menangis saat Mommy nya masuk rumah sakit dulu gara – gara kecelakaan dan nyaris modar kehabisan darah. Ajaib kan cowok ini?

Nice try, Kris! Nice try. Elo telah membuat orang yang lo sayangi pergi demi ego tolol lo itu! Kris tak henti – hentinya memaki dirinya sendiri. Setelah ini pasti Chanyeol akan sangat muak dan gak mau nemuin gue lagi. Selamanya!

 _Selamanya, selamanya, selamanya…_

Kata – kata itu terus berputar – putar di kepalanya dan membuatnya gila. Ya, gue pasti udah gila! Manusia normal macam apa yang tega – teganya memperlakukan pacarnya sebiadab itu? Dan apa dia benar – benar manusia? Bahkan seekor serigala saja masih memperlakukan pasangannya dengan baik. Rasanya Kris pengen mengenyahkan dirinya sendiri. Belum pernah dia merasa seburuk ini. Shit!

.

.

.

.

Sandeul dan Jinyoung kontan menganga begitu taksi yang mereka tumpangi sampai di tempat yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

Gak nyangka ternyata Raven Heaven yang dimaksud itu bukan sekedar tempat karaoke biasa. Tapi… club mesum?! Terbukti dari banyaknya laki – laki yang berseliweran dengan pasangan mereka yang busananya bisa dibilang NYARIS transparan. Padahal ini masih sore lho!

"Pak, Pak…" Jinyoung nepuk pundak pak sopir, "Ini beneran tempatnya nih?" tanyanya ragu.

"Ya bener. Ngapain saya bohong? Seumur – umur selama kerja jadi sopir taksi saya gak pernah ngibulin penumpang saya kok. Waktu itu aja ada yang dompetnya ketinggalan saya malah balik lagi ke rumahnya nganterin." Deuuh, malah curhat!

Kedua orang itu saling bertukar pandang. Apa bocah itu habis nyungsep di suatu tempat terus otaknya makin geser? Ngapain dia ada di tempat kayak beginian?!

"Ya udah pak, makasih, pak. Ini uangnya, ambil aja kembaliannya." Tukas Jinyoung sambil nyerahin dua lembar uang ijo.

Pak sopir itu langsung nyengir girang, "Wah? Bener nih?"

"Ya bener, pak. Ngapain saya bohong?" jawab Sandeul iseng, ngikutin kata – kata pak sopir tadi. Terus buru – buru narik Jinyoung turun.

"Deul! Lu gak usah tarik – tarik entar kita nyampe juga di dalem," keluh Jinyoung sambil ngelepasin tangannya.

"Gue khawatir nih, entar dia kenapa – napa lagi. Ayo cepetan!"

Begitu nyampe di dalam, dua orang itu kontan celingukan. Di setiap sudut, mereka bisa melihat om – om hidung belang dan laki – laki bertampang mesum sedang memeluk dan menggerayangi cewek – cewek berpakaian minim yang sedang menari – menari sensual untuk mereka. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya ada yang cuma pake hotpants tanpa atasan sama sekali! Nipple mereka hanya ditutupi dengan plester hitam berbentuk tanda silang. Pemandangan ini bikin bulu kuduk mereka merinding seketika.

"Chanyeol dimana sih?" Sandeul celingukan panik.

"Kita pisah aja ya? Lo nyari disana, gue kearah sini." usul Jinyoung sambil nunjuk – nunjuk.

"Ogah ah!" Sandeul menggeleng cepat, "Entar gue ditangkap terus di sekap di dalam kamar sama cewek – cewek paha gratis itu. Lo gak liat apa cewek bikini merah yang ada di sana?" tunjuk Sandeul ke cewek seksi berambut pendek yang lagi sibuk bergelayut manja di lengan om – om botak.

Jinyoung mengernyit bingung, "Iya. Kenapa emang?"

"Lo liat lipstiknya menor jontor gitu? Gue yakin dia make lipstick itu gak diolesin, tapi diblender sama fanta terus diminum."

Heleuhhh! Kirain apaan tadi! Jinyoung mendesis sebal, "Deul, kita kesini mau nyari Chanyeol, bukan jadi pengamat lipstick!"

Sandeul cengengesan bego, "Ya maap. Habisnya insting kritikus gue langsung kumat kalo ngeliat hal – hal yang kurang sesuai."

Jinyoung ngibasin tangan sebodo amat, males berdebat, "Yuk! Kita fokus nyari Chanyeol."

Alhasil setelah muter – muter, mereka nemuin Chanyeol duduk bertopang dagu di meja bar dengan botol minuman di tangannya.

Sandeul meringis sambil berdecak – decak, "Tuh anak pasti udah kronis banget sarapnya, minum bukan pake gelas lagi. Tapi langsung sama botol botolnya!"

"Dia mau nyari mati, apa?! Perutnya kan lagi isi." gumam Jinyoung gak habis pikir, terus narik Sandeul mendekat.

"Yeool…" Sandeul menjawil pundak Chanyeol yang duduk membelakangi mereka, "Yeol?"

Chanyeol noleh dengan gaya orang teler, matanya bengkak kayak habis ditonjokin orang sekampung, "Oh… kalian. Apa kabar?" tanyanya lempeng.

Apa kabar!?

"Yeol, kita kesini mau jemput elo." sahut Jinyoung tetap berusaha tenang.

"Jemput? Emang gue anak TK dijemput?"

Yaaah gawat! Beneran mabok nih.

"Tapi tadi kan elo yang sms kami suruh datang kesini." ucap Sandeul.

"Sms?" Chanyeol menelengkan kepalanya ke atas, sok sok mikir. Bibirnya monyong – monyong gak jelas, terus tiba – tiba terkekeh geli, "Oh iya! Gue baru inget. Gue emang sms kalian. Soalnya gue mau bikin grup tari striptease. Kurang seru kalo cuma sendiri. Heheheheh. Ituu… kita nari di tiang itu bertiga. Kan lumayan ditimpukin uang."

Waduh! Makin ngaco ngomongnya. Sandeul dan Jinyoung panik tingkat tinggi. Jinyoung langsung ngasih kode kedipan mata ke Sandeul untuk membantunya menyeret Chanyeol pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini.

Sandeul ngangguk. Kemudian mencengkram lengannya Chanyeol, "Yeol, pulang yuk? Kami tau lo lagi ada masalah. Kita bisa omongin ini di rumah. Gak begini caranya."

Chanyeol menepis tangan Sandeul di pundaknya, "Males ah! Minuman gue belum abis."

Dengan sigap Jinyoung merebut botol itu dari tangan Chanyeol sebelum namja itu sempat meminumnya, "Chanyeol, lo lagi hamil. Kalo lo minum terlalu banyak, bisa bahaya!"

"Biarin! Amit – amit gue punya anak dari dia. Playboy laknat! Biar aja gue minum banyak – banyak, biar mampus!" omongan Chanyeol makin ngaco.

"Sayangnya gak akan kami biarin. Pegang tangannya, Deul!" perintah Jinyoung. Sandeul manut dan serta merta narik tangan Chanyeol dan menyampirkannya di pundaknya, sementara Jinyoung kebagian di sebelah kanan. Untung aja Chanyeol gak memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Cuma mulutnya aja yang sibuk meracau gak jelas. Kedua orang itu terus memapah Chanyeol keluar sambil dengan sabar mendengarkan kicauan dan nyanyian bernada sumbang ala orang teler. Bahkan dia menyanyikan lagu Sayoonara dengan lirik hasil ngarang sendiri.

"Sayoonaraa… sayooonaraaa! Sampai jumpa lu bangsat! Hehehaha… sampai jumpaaa!" Chanyeol sibuk dadah dadah sendiri.

"Eh, itu taksi!" seru Jinyoung sambil menunjuk kearah taksi biru yang melaju mendekati mereka.

"Taksii!" Sandeul melambai ke taksi itu.

Taksi itu ngeloyor begitu aja nyuekin mereka.

"Aseem!" umpat Sandeul, "Mana nih jerapah jadi – jadian beratnya amit – amit!" keluhnya.

"Ada orangnya kali. Tungguin aja dulu."

Gak lama kemudian, Taksi lain nongol dari ujung jalan.

"Nah itu!" seru Jinyoung.

"Tak…adoooww!" jerit Sandeul melotot kaget merasakan gigitan maut di pundak kanannya, "Monyet! Kok gigit sih? Lo zombie?!" protesnya ke Chanyeol yang malah cengengesan nyebelin, "Mana jigong lo bau bunga feses ayam!" pekiknya sambil meringis jijik mengendus kaos di bagian pundaknya yang tercetak membentuk gigi.

"Habisnya gue daritadi ngemeng kagak ada yang dengerin." sungut Chanyeol dengan mata di belo – beloin dan pipi digembung – gembungin. Sok imut.

"Iya, iya, kami dengerin kok." ucap Jinyoung sabar.

Sandeul mendengus kesal. Kalo aja nih tiang crazy gak lagi mabok, udah dia jewer kupingnya biar makin caplang.

"Taksi!" seru Jinyoung membuat Taksi itu berhenti tepat di depan mereka, "Buruan, Deul! Nih orang kudu kita bawa pulang sebelum menimbulkan kekacauan."

Sandeul membantu Jinyoung memasukkan Chanyeol yang sedang asik ngoceh ke dalam mobil ke dalam mobil.

"Lo semua pada tau gak? Tadi Kris emosi abis. Gue dipaksa – paksa ngelayanin dia. Mobilnya ampe dikebut – kebutin. Dipikirnya gue bakal keder, apa?! Belum tau aja dia gue udah punya taring sekarang, gak gampang dipaksa lagi." tukas Chanyeol bangga sambil tertawa cekikikan.

Begitu Chanyeol udah berhasil masuk, dia ikut masuk. Jinyoung memutar ke sisi lain Taksi dan masuk lewat pintu sebelah kiri.

"Perumahan Goldview ya, pak." tukas Jinyoung.

Bapak supir taksi itu mengangguk sekilas dan segera melajukan mobilnya.

"Terus kami berantem di kamar. Habis tuh orang sengak banget! Gue katain sakit jiwa eh dianya malah ketawa. Sakit jiwa kan tuh orang? Heran gue, kenapa ya dulu mau sama penghuni kamar RSJ?" Chanyeol tetap aja ngoceh sambil ketawa – ketiwi, "Terus… kalian tau gak apa kelanjutannya?"

Hening.

"Heh! Jawab!" seru Chanyeol.

"Gak tauu!" Dua orang di sekelilingnya kompak nyahut sambil menggeleng. Orang mabok mending diladenin aja apa maunya biar gak runyam, selama itu bukan permintaan bunuh diri.

"Mau tau?" telunjuk Chanyeol nunjuk hidung Sandeul.

Sandeul mengangguk dengan tampang sapi idiot.

"Mau tau?" sekarang telunjuknya berpindah ke jidad Jinyoung.

Jinyoung ikut manggut – manggut.

Chanyeol tertawa dengan nada aneh, sepertinya tawa kemenangan versi orang teler, "Kalian pasti bakal kaget! Gue… Park Chanyeol yang tertindas, berhasil mendaratkan satu tamparan di pipi Tuan Muda Kris yang terhormat! Akhirnya gue berhasil gampar dia! Hahahha! Rasain tuh angry bird jelek! Itu akibatnya kalo berani macem – macem ama gue! Park Chanyeol dilawan."

Jinyoung dan Sandeul tertegun saling pandang. Tidak menyangka kalo Chanyeol bisa bertindak sejauh itu.

"Woy! Kok pada diem? Ikut seneng dong!" protes Chanyeol ngotot.

"Yeeah.." Sandeul tepuk tangan lemes.

"Horee.." Jinyoung angkat tangan seadanya.

Chanyeol manggut – manggut bangga, "Bagus, bagus, itu baru namanya temen – temen yang setia kawan. Tidak peduli hujan badai, tidak peduli petir menyambar – nyambar, walau rintangan datang menghadang, suka dan duka kita tanggung bersama." tukas Chanyeol sok pujangga.

Benar – benar ya efek alkohol itu separah ini. Buktinya nih tiang sarap sampai bisa mengeluarkan kata – kata puitis begitu.

"Iya, iya, bener lo." Jinyoung meng-iya iyakan saja. Cari aman.

Sandeul buru – buru membekap mulut nahan ketawa. Takut dijambakin Chanyeol sampai botak. Orang mabok biasanya suka ekstrem kalo marah. Cukup gigitan zombie mabok tadi saja.

Tiba – tiba Chanyeol ngakak keras. Bikin pak supir di jok depan ikutan kaget dan nyaris menyundul oma oma yang lagi nyebrang di zebra cross.

"Kalian harus liat tampangnya waktu gue gampar. Sumpah dramatis banget! Kayaknya bagus dipajang di toilet umum buat nakut – nakutin kecoak. Coba tadi gue fotoin dulu sebelum keluar!" pekiknya gak kalah keras dari suara ketawanya.

Dua orang itu saling bertukar pandang lagi. Satu hal yang mereka tau pasti. Chanyeol telah berhasil menuntaskan misi mulianya: Membuat Kris sadar.

.

.

.

.

Kris seperti anak hilang yang tidak tau arah jalan pulang. Sejam lebih cuma muter – muter aja di sekitaran kota tanpa ada tujuan yang jelas. Semua jalan dia lewati, sampai – sampai dia hapal di deretan kanan jalan ini ada toko apa saja dan di deretan kiri ada toko apa saja. Tuh kan. Gak ada kerjaan banget ngapalin toko. Tapi apapun itu akan dia jabanin asal bisa mengenyahkan rasa sakit dan penyesalan ini dari hatinya, meskipun itu ngapalin toko atau semua nama – nama jalan di setiap lorong. Apa saja demi mengalihkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau balau.

Kris menghela napas panjang ketika mobilnya memasuki kawasan outlet – outlet perbelanjaan, ini sudah putaran entah yang keberapa kalinya dan dia masih tidak bisa juga merasa tenang. Akhirnya dia menepikan mobilnya di depan salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Lama diam disana. Termenung sendiri.

Sendiri. Hampa. Kekosongan. Perih. Kehilangan. Sedih. Penyesalan. Kesunyian. Semuanya seperti berkomplot untuk menggerogoti ulu hatinya. Menimbulkan rasa sesak yang berjuta kali lipat sakitnya. Bahkan dia berusaha keras mati – matian untuk tidak mencetak rekor untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Tidak. Cukup yang tadi saja pertahanannya bocor. Dan itu aja rasanya sulit setengah mati.

Seumur hidup baru kali ini dia ngerasain yang namanya berada pada level terbawah. Menjadi orang yang dienyahkan. Setelah ribuan kali mengenyahkan mantan – mantannya dulu, sekarang dia harus merasakan hal yang sama. Apa ini hukum langit? Atau hukum karma? Mau hukum apapun namanya Kris tidak peduli. Semuanya sama saja. Sama – sama nyeseknya. Kalau saja hidupnya sekarang diibaratkan dengan roda, saat ini dia seperti berada di bawah roda mobil rongsokan yang selamanya berhenti dan gak bisa jalan lagi.

Dan kalau menggunakan perumpaan, hubungannya dengan Chanyeol itu bagaikan bibir manusia dan balon karet. Chanyeol adalah balon karet sedangkan dia sendiri adalah bibir manusia. Dan liat saja apa hasilnya sekarang? Balon karet itu terus menerus membesar karena ulahnya, lalu 'BAM!' meledak tepat di mukanya. Sakit? Iya. Perih? Iya. Tapi yang didalam sini lebih perih dan lebih sakit lagi.

Kris merebahkan kepalanya di setir mobil dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangan. Dalam perenungannya, entak kenapa dia mendadak jadi teringat sama orang – orang yang pernah 'mewarnai' hidupnya dulu.

Jerit histeris, permintaan pertanggung jawaban, permohonan untuk tinggal, tangis keputus asaan, mendadak semuanya muncul satu persatu dan menyerang telinganya seperti suara – suara asing dari dunia lain. Membuat Kris refleks menutup kedua telinganya. Suara – suara yang dulu tidak pernah bisa menyentuh atau membuatnya iba sedikitpun. Tidak sedikitpun!

Lalu wajah – wajah mereka… bagus! Sekarang dia bisa mengingat semuanya dengan sangat jelas. Mulai dari si A, cinta pertamanya yang harus kandas hanya dalam kurun waktu sebulan saja, sampai ke si Z yang rela pindah Universitas karena tidak tahan selalu di bully oleh teman – temannya.

Lagi asik – asiknya termenung sambil menatap kosong orang – orang yang berlalu lalang di depan sana, tiba – tiba Kris melihat satu sosok yang sangat familier. Sosok yang baru – baru ini melintas di pikirannya, meneriakkan kalimat patah hati yang sangat menyayat jiwa. Gadis itu adalah… Hyoyeon!

Seperti ada suara dari dalam kepala yang memerintahnya, Kris buru – buru melompat turun dari mobil. Mengejar gadis berambut panjang yang terus berjalan cepat melewati para pejalan kaki lainnya.

"Hyoyeon! Hyoyeon!"

Gadis itu sontak berhenti dan menoleh. Tertegun begitu mendapati Kris berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"K-kris?"

Meskipun agak ngos – ngosan, Kris memaksakan diri untuk menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, "Kamu mau kemana? Mau aku antar?"

Hyoyeon mengernyit seketika. Apa – apaan cowok ini? Udah dulu mutusin dia secara sepihak sekarang begitu ketemu malah santai aja pengen nganterin. Kayak gak ada beban.

"Gak perlu! Urusin aja tuh pacar lo sekarang. Denger – denger sekarang pacaran sama namja ya? Gue cuma bisa berharap semoga dia gak kenyang dengan kebrengsekan lo."

Kris terperangah. Namun buru – buru berdiri menghadang di depan Hyoyeon, menghalangi langkah cewek itu, "Aku…gue… minta maaf atas apa yang pernah gue lakuin ke elo dulu. Gue sadar kalo dulu gue punya banyak salah sama lo. Gue bener – bener nyesel."

Hyoyeon tertawa sinis, "Ada apa Kris? Lo gak lagi ditantang orang buat ngedapetin gue lagi, kan? Dibayar berapa lo kalo bisa bikin gue balik?"

Kris makin terperangah mendengar pernyataan Hyoyeon yang benar – benar menusuk. Niat baiknya minta maaf ditolak mentah – mentah. Justru cewek ini mengira dia sedang akting demi mendapatkan belas kasihannya lagi. Tapi Kris gak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan sikap Hyoyeon, dialah yang membuat cewek ini begini. Cewek yang dipacarinya dengan niat untuk memenangkan taruhan semata.

"Padahal baru semenit tapi kok rasanya gue udah eneg banget ya liat muka lo? Udah ya? Udah gak ada yang pengen diomongin lagi kan?" tanyanya ketus. Dan karena dilihatnya Kris hanya mematung saja dengan wajah cengo, dia buru – buru ngeloyor pergi, "Bye Kris! Very nice to meet you... AGAIN!"

Setelah cewek itu benar – benar menghilang dari pandangannya, Kris baru bisa bereaksi.

Tidak. Ini tidak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk mencari tau keberadaan mantan – mantannya dulu. Kalau ditanya apa motifasinya melakukan semua itu? Jawabannya: Perasaan bersalah.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia langsung nongkrong di depan laptop. Membuka akun social medianya, mulai dari path sampai facebook. Mencari nama setiap mantannya dalam kotak pencarian. Kris tidak pernah menyimpan nomor orang – orang yang pernah menempelinya dulu, begitu pisah, bubar, selesai, langsung deh dia hapus nomor mereka dari kontaknya. Jadi beginilah satu – satunya langkah awal untuk melacak mereka.

Yang pertama dia cari adalah Song Hyerin. Anak Fakultas Ilmu Pendidikan dan Olahraga sekaligus atlit renang nasional dengan tubuh dan wajah sempurna ala model catwalk dunia. Cewek yang sempat dia pacari selama tiga bulan, jauh sebelum dia memacari Chanyeol.

Apa kabar ya dia sekarang?

Hyerin hanya punya Facebook, jadi Kris mulai menstalker FB cewek itu. Pemberitahuan terbarunya 20 Januari 2012 lalu. Kris menscroll down halaman facebook Hyerin. Terperangah shock melihat banyaknya komentar turut berduka cita di wall fb cewek itu. Semuanya sama. Ucapan penuh kesedihan dan turut berduka cita. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. Kris membuka halaman web browsing dan mengetik nama Song Hyerin di kotaknya. Dan di belakang nama Hyerin muncul embel – embel 'Atlit muda yang mati bunuh diri'. Kris membaca salah satu situs yang menampilkan berita lengkap tentang kematian Hyerin. Dan itu benar – benar menghantam batinnya. Hyerin mati bunuh diri setelah melompat dari jembatan dan terjun di Sungai Han.

Atlit renang nasional… mati bunuh diri tenggelam di sungai? Benar – benar kematian yang begitu… 'tragis'.

Dan 20 Januari itu kalo tidak salah adalah tiga hari setelah dia berhasil mendepak Hyerin dari hidupnya.

Kris speechless. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran dan otaknya blank seketika.

Masih penasaran, Kris menelusuri mantan – mantannya yang lain. Namun apa yang dia temukan lebih mengejutkan lagi dari sebelumnya. Berita kematian. Hanya saja ini jauh lebih tragis.

Rena, cewek jepang yang pernah dia pacari dulu, kakak senior setahun lebih tua diatasnya, ditemukan mati kecelakaan saat sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Mobilnya hancur parah tak berbentuk dan jungkir balik di tengah jalan raya. Saksi mata mengatakan kalau gadis itu sempat mabuk – mabukan di sebuah Bar lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan gila – gilaan. Hingga akhirnya mobil yang dia tumpangi berakhir setelah dihantam Truck kontainer.

Jinah, anak Pertanian yang pernah dia pacari pada saat dirinya masih berstatus mahasiswa baru. Tebak apa yang terjadi sehari setelah Kris berhasil membuat cewek itu menyerah dan pergi jauh – jauh dari kehidupannya?

Rel kereta api dengan foto Jinah di sampingnya.

Kris buru – buru menutup laptop. Baru tiga nama saja dia sudah tidak sanggup. Sekujur tubuhnya merinding hebat. Kenyataan – kenyataan tadi malah membuat pikirannya semakin kalut.

Jadi sekarang dia ini apa? Seorang… pembunuh?

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung tepekur diam di kamarnya. Pikirannya masih melayang – layang di 'ciuman kecelakaan' waktu di lapangan tadi. Dan itu membuatnya jadi ragu mau nerusin latihan atau enggak. Tadi aja rasanya awkward banget. Suasanya berubah canggung dan mereka lebih banyakan diam. Mau melawak juga kok rasanya hambar banget. Minho sempat mengeluarkan banyolan – banyolan khasnya untuk mencairkan kecanggungan. Yaa… dia ketawa sih. Terpaksa ketawa lebih tepatnya.

Meskipun gak sengaja tapi tetep aja dia masih ngerasa gak enak. Jinyoung segera meraih ponselnya, menekan – nekan nomor Minho lalu menghubungi cowok itu.

"Apa? Masih mau nyambung acara minta maaf lo tadi?" tebak Minho to the point.

"Engg… yaa… ya gitu deh…"

Minho terkekeh, "Kan udah gue bilangin, jangan terlalu dimasukin ke hati. Elo kebiasaan dari dulu suka gitu. Santai aja! Kecuali kalo tadi lo jatuhnya sengaja terus niban gue juga sengaja, nah itu baru lain urusannya."

Jinyoung bingung mau nanggepin apa jadi cuma cengengesan garing.

Sepertinya Minho benar – benar udah bisa ngelupain kejadian tadi. Dianya aja yang terlalu lebai.

"Jadi besok latihan jam berapa? Lo gak ada kuliah pagi kan? Kalo gak ada, jam sepuluh lagi kayak tadi. Gimana?" usul Minho.

"Emm… entar diliat deh." jawabnya ragu.

"Kok entar diliat?" tanya Minho gak terima, "Jangan bilang lo gak mau ketemu gue lagi gara – gara tadi?"

"Enggak kok. Maksud gue entar diliat, karena jadwal kuliah gue agak padat besok." jawab Jinyoung jujur.

"Oo… ya udah kalo gitu. Terserah elo aja." Untungnya Minho gak maksa, "Jadi kapan lagi nih latihannya?"

"Mmm…lusa aja gimana. Jamnya tetap deh. Karena siangnya gue musti kuliah lagi." usul Jinyoung.

"Oke. Sampai ketemu lusa."

"Daah!"

Klik.

Tiga detik setelah sambungan telponnya diputus, ponsel di tangannya bergetar lagi. Kali ini dari Gongchan. ada apa ya? Kok tumben – tumbenan nelpon duluan?

"Halo sayang?" Jinyoung menyetel suaranya menjadi semesra mungkin.

"Kita harus ketemu besok."

Waw! Gongchan ngajak ketemuan! Tapi kok suaranya datar banget ya?

"Boleh. Dimana?" tanyanya antusias.

"Liat aja entar. Aku tunggu di depan kelas kamu." tukas Gongchan dingin.

Lho kok…? Jinyoung langsung menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari nada suara Gongchan. Senyum berbunga – bunganya lenyap seketika.

"Terus… entar jadi kesini kan?" tanya Jinyoung mulai lemes.

"Kenapa?"

Yee… dia malah nanya balik, "Kok kenapa sih? Kan kamu udah janji kemaren!" serunya dengan muka ketekuk dan mata menyipit.

"Ya kenapa emang?"

Hidihhh! Nyebelin!

"Kenapa kenapa mulu! Dateng apa enggak?" Jinyoung jadi emosi dengar suaranya Gongchan yang lempeng dan super datar.

"Gak jadi. Sibuk. Ada urusan."

Saking gondoknya Jinyoung sampai pengen gigit leher orang, "Sibuk apa?"

"Aku gak bisa bilang."

Sialan lo! Udah sok sibuk, sok secret lagi.

"Ya udah, terserah!" Jinyoung nyerah, malas berdebat. Sudah bosen, sen, sen, sen!

Dan Gongchan langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon begitu saja tanpa pake embel – embel 'bye' kek, 'udah dulu' kek, 'sampai ketemu besok' kek, pokoknya maen tutup aja.

Kening Jinyoung makin terlipat. Kenapa lagi sih manusia batu somplak itu? Besok ngajak ketemuan mau ngapain ya? Kok kayaknya tadi urgent banget? Jinyoung yakin seratus persen itu bukan ajakan kencan kalo nada bicara cowok itu seperti tadi. Udah jarang nelpon, eh sekalinya nelpon ngomongnya ketus gitu.

"Napa lu? Kok mukanya jelek?" tanya Sandeul mengintip dari ambang pintu kamar Jinyoung.

"Si Gongchan. Ngajak gue ketemuan." jawab Jinyoung gak semangat.

"Orang Gongchan ngajak ketemuan kok lo malah sedih? Wah… pertanda kiamat nih." celetuk Sandeul gak penting sambil geleng – geleng kepala kayak nenek – nenek.

Jinyoung berdecak, "Lu ngapain sih disini? Urusin aja tuh pemabuk galau di kamar sebelah."

"Udah tewas dia. Udah gue nina boboin tadi. Sekarang giliran elo, si jablay galau di kamar kedua. Pasien gue berikutnya." ledek Sandeul sambil ketawa – tawa.

Kurang asin! Orang lagi gondok malah diledekin.

BUKKKK! Bantal berbentuk muka Garfield melayang kearah Sandeul. Tapi sayang sekali… meleset! Bantalnya malah nimpuk poster Will. yang lagi nyengir di samping pintu.

"Yeeek! Gak kena! Bweek!" Sandeul melet – melet menghina terus buru – buru nutup pintu sebelum Jinyoung berhasil melancarkan serangan lagi.

"SANDEUL! GAK ADA JATAH MAKAN MALAM BUAT LO!"

.

.

.

.

Kris bangkit dari tempat tidur sambil terperangah kaget begitu mendapati ada satu makhluk tak diundang sedang maen PS di kamarnya.

"Pagi, pemalas! Baru bangun lo?"

"Hyun, ngapain lo disini?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Lagi berenang! Lo gak liat nih gue lagi ngapain?" balas Jonghyun nyolot.

"Ck! Bukan itu maksud gue, maksud gue… ngapain lo kesini?"

"Ohh… bilang kek." Kraukk Kraukk! Jonghyun asik maen sambil ngemilin keripik kentang. Jangan tanya tuh keripik kentang darimana. Pasti bukan dia yang bawa, "Gue tadinya pengen bangunin elo ngajak nongkrong, tapi lo tidurnya pules banget kayak bayi gajah gitu ya akhirnya gue jadi keasikan maen. Eh, lo punya fatal frame 4 gak?"

Kris gak nyahut dan cuek aja ngeloyor ke kamar mandi. Udah maklum dengan tingkah seenak udelnya Jonghyun yang bisa tiba – tiba nongol dimana saja dan kapan saja.

"Terus urusan lo sama cowok yang lo labrak itu gimana?" tanya Jonghyun ganti topik.

"Siapa?" sahut Kris dari kamar mandi.

"Adam Levine!" jawab Jonghyun keki, "Buruan lo cuci muka sono, sekalian cuci otak. Biar gak butek!"

"Oh… yang waktu itu barengan sama Chanyeol?"

Makin keriting lah jidad Jonghyun. Secara ini Kris yang ngomong. Mana nadanya santai gitu kayak gak ada beban. Ini kan menyangkut masa depan kelangsungan hubungannya! Kenapa dia bisa sesantai itu?!

"Kris… lo beneran Kris yang gue kenal kan?" tanya Jonghyun mengintip takut – takut di pintu kamar mandi.

Kris diem aja. Asik gosok gigi.

Jonghyun menusuk – nusuk pipi Kris waspada, "Kris…? Ini beneran lo kan? Bukan buronan yang baru kabur tadi pagi dan mukanya mirip banget ama temen gue Kris?"

Kris kumur – kumur. Terus ngelap mulutnya pake handuk. Berbalik dan menatap Jonghyun lurus – lurus dengan kedua tangan di depan dada, "Menurut lo?"

"Kris… yang bener! Jangan bikin gue takut."

Kris malah ngeloyor keluar dengan cuek bebeknya.

Jonghyun narik napas lega. Oh… beneran Kris yang asli. Dingin. Sedingin kulkas tiga pintu. Tapi…

"Lo kok bisa sih fine – fine gini? Chanyeol tuh. Pacar kesayangan lo, nyaris direbut orang. Lakukan sesuatu kek!" Malah Jonghyun yang gemes ngeliat Kris balik selimutan lagi di kasur mewahnya.

Gak tau aja dia kalo Kris udah dapet pencerahan dari semalam. Ngeliat ketiga mantannya dulu mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara Naas, membuat Kris makin terdorong untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan beberapa mantan – mantannya yang lain selain Hyoyeon. Mantan – mantannya yang masih bisa bicara dan diajak bertatap muka. Dan kalopun ada yang gak bisa ditemuin lagi karena faktor orangnya udah pindah ke luar kota, Kris menemui teman – teman dekat mereka. Secara gak mungkin dong dia nyusul ke luar kota juga.

Dan beberapa diantara mereka ternyata harus menjalani hidup yang beraneka ragam. Kehidupan yang pahit. Mulai dari putus sekolah dan terpaksa nikah muda, batal kuliah dan balik ke kampungnya lagi, percobaan bunuh diri dan jadi langganan psikiater, nyaris diperkosa beberapa kali setelah putus dari Kris, trauma dengan laki – laki, jadi cewek gak bener, sampai ada yang terjerumus dengan obat – obatan terlarang hingga harus mendekam di penjara.

Untungnya gak semua bernasib buruk, sebagiannya lagi ternyata sudah move on dan bisa berlapang dada memaafkan Kris yang tiba – tiba muncul lagi di hadapan mereka setelah sekian lama pergi begitu saja.

Tapi tetap aja itu gak menutupi kenyataan bahwa lebih banyak yang sudah dia bikin hancur hidupnya. Bahkan berteriak di lapangan luas sampai urat lehernya nyaris putus pun, tidak mampu juga membuat rasa bersalah itu ikut tertarik keluar bersama teriakannya. Malah semakin menekan dan menyesakkan. Membuat dia nelangsa dan terbebani sendiri.

"Kris?"

Tepukan pelan di bahu membuat Kris tersentak sadar dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Kalo lo punya masalah, lo bisa cerita ke gue. Orang yang udah tau lo dari kecil. Lo gak perlu ragu."

Kris tersenyum getir ke Jonghyun. Rasanya gak ada salahnya juga dia cerita, daripada di pendam – pendam sendiri dan bikin kepalanya nyaris meledak, "Sebenernya kemarin malam gue udah nemuin cewek – cewek yang pernah gue pacarin."

Informasi itu jelas aja bikin Jonghyun melotot kaget sekaget kagetnya, "Yang bener? Ngapain? Lu mau ngemis minta balik sama mereka? Astaga, Kris! Gue tau lo lagi bermasalah sama Chanyeol, tapi lo gak perlu seputus asa itu."

Kris sontak melempar tatapan tajam yang kalo diartikan bunyinya: 'Gue belum selesai!'.

Jonghyun langsung mengatupkan mulut, terus angkat bahu, "Oke, lanjut!"

Cerita demi cerita mengalir dari mulut Kris, di mulai dari pertemuannya dengan Yura secara tidak sengaja, kematian Rena, Hyerin dan Jinah yang begitu tragis dan beberapa mantan – mantannya yang juga harus menjalani kehidupan yang mengenaskan dan kurang beruntung setelah berpisah dari Kris.

Jonghyun tercengang mendengar semua itu. Sampai – sampai dia jadi tidak bisa bicara. Gak nyangka orang – orang dari masa lalu sahabatnya harus bernasib sial seperti itu.

"Sekarang lo bebas deh mau ikut nyela – nyela atau nyalahin gue juga gak apa–apa, gue terima kok. Bahkan 'brengsek' aja masih gak cukup untuk mendefinisikan gue." tukas Kris pasrah akut.

Jonghyun menghela napas dulu sebelum akhirnya merangkul pundak Kris. Lihat betapa rapuhnya dia sekarang. Kris yang tampak selalu gagah dan tegar. Dengan segala kesempurnaan dan kebanggaan yang dia miliki. Hampir semua cewek takluk dibawah kakinya. Lalu sekarang apa yang terjadi? Orang yang paling dia sayangi bisa membuatnya terpuruk dan nelangsa sekaligus hanya dalam waktu sehari. Tapi baguslah kalo ini bisa membuat matanya terbuka. Diam – diam Jonghyun ikut mendukung apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Soalnya jujur dia sendiri juga gerah dengan segala tingkah laku Kris yang mengancam kelestarian hidup umat manusia di muka bumi ini. Khususnya kaum Hawa.

"Kris," tukas Jonghyun pelan, "Percuma juga gue nyalahin lo. Gak bakal ada gunanya! Toh itu semua udah terjadi. Gue gak bilang lo harus ngelupain itu semua. Begitulah kenyataan. Pahit. Gue sih bersyukur lo bisa tau dan sadar lebih cepet, sebelum semuanya terlambat dan bakal berdampak buruk kedepannya buat kehidupan rumah tangga lo. Malah lebih berat lagi kan penyesalan lo? Cuma yaa… itu tadi, semuanya udah terjadi. Udah takdir. Malah menurut gue, lo cuma perantara."

Kris mengernyit, "Perantara?"

Jonghyun ngangguk, "Pernah gak lo kepikir? Bisa aja menjalin hubungan dengan lo merupakan salah satu cobaan yang harus dihadapi cewek – cewek itu, lalu setelah hubungan berakhir, mereka masih harus dihadapkan lagi dengan dua pilihan, Survive or Lose? Semua pilihan itu balik ke diri kita masing – masing. Contohnya nih, yang terjerat lingkaran setan narkoba setelah putus dari lo, dia yang mutusin untuk nerima lo dalam hidupnya, tapi justru malah terjebak ke pilihan yang salah. Padahal bisa aja kan setelah putus dari lo, dia bisa jadi konsultan anti narkoba dan berbicara di depan remaja cewek lainnya yang mengalami nasib serupa? Kita gak akan pernah tau. Hidup ini pilihan, Kris… semuanya tergantung dari kitanya juga."

Kris tersenyum tipis. Jonghyun selalu berhasil menyihirnya dengan ribuan kata – kata bijak yang entah dia contek darimana.

"Terus contohnya lagi nih yang mati bunuh diri, pernah gak lo berpikir? Bahwa mereka bisa aja mengalami nasib serupa kapan aja kalo itu emang udah takdir mereka. Udah ada dalam garis tangan mereka. Jadi bisa aja kan kalo gak dari lo, mereka mengalami itu dengan orang lain? Seperti yang gue bilang tadi… perantara."

Kris terdiam, berusaha meresapi semua kata – kata Jonghyun.

Jonghyun nepuk – nepuk bahu Kris, "Udahlah, sekarang fokus lo itu cukup ke hubungan lo sama Chanyeol. Gue tau emang yang lo hadapi ini berat. Ambil hikmahnya aja. Jangan jadikan masa lalu sebagai penghalang, tapi jadikan itu sebagai pembelajaran untuk melangkah ke depan."

Kris masih termenung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sori nih ya, Kris. Bukannya gue mau sok menggurui elo atau mau sok tau. Yaa… gue sebagai temen wajib aja lah ngingetin lo biar gak menyesal terlalu berkepanjangan. Penyesalan emang selalu datang terlambat. Tapi… ya udahlah. Menyesal terlalu lama juga gak ada gunanya. Gak bisa memutar balik waktu."

Kris tersenyum tipis lagi, "Gak apa – apa, Hyun. Thanks. Justru gue merasa terinsiprasi banget setelah dengerin khotbah lo tadi."

Jonghyun tertawa pelan, "Udah sono! Mandi, ganti baju, terus ikut gue cari udara segar. Mengurung diri di kamar gak bagus buat kesehatan. Bisa mendatangkan bisikan sesat untuk mengiris nadi atau meminum pembersih lantai."

Kris ikut tertawa, "Oke! Thanks ya sekali lagi."

Jonghyun mengacungkan jempol, "Yup. Itulah gunanya temen."

"Eh… eh…"

Langkah menuju kamar mandi Kris terhenti. Cowok itu menoleh, "Apa lagi? Masih mau ngelanjutin khotbah lo? Ntar aja deh, gue mandi dulu." tolak kris.

"Bukan itu yang mau gue tanyain. Lo sama Chanyeol gimana? Yakin nih gak mau ketemu dia dulu?"

Kris mengedikkan bahu. Setelah kejadian kemarin dia jadi ngerasa gak pede dan ragu Chanyeol masih sudi bertatap muka dengannya lagi.

"Gue gak tau."

"Lo harus bicara sama dia. Cepat atau lambat. Jangan sembunyi terus kayak pengecut. Kemana sih Kris yang kemarin gue kenal?" Jonghyun mulai gemes lagi denger jawaban 'gak tau' Kris. Kesannya sebodo amat. Padahal dulu dia yang menggebu – gebu banget pengen dapetin Chanyeol. Sampai minta jadwal diksar disamain segala, "Kalo si Chanyeol menghindar, terus lo juga sebodo amat. Kalian gak bakal jadi apa – apa."

Kris menghela napas, "Gue… gue rasanya belum siap ngeliat reaksinya dia."

Astaga. Helooww… siapa sih orang ini? Gak nyangka Kris akan berubah sedrastis ini. Jadi makin bego, "Terus siapnya kapan? Setelah cowok itu berhasil ngerebut Chanyeol dari tangan lo? Iya?" sindir Jonghyun.

Kata – kata Jonghyun bagai petir yang menyambar – nyambar di kepala Kris. Tidak. Dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Tapi dia juga takut akan melukai Chanyeol lagi.

"Kris…" nada bicara Jonghyun melunak, "Gini aja deh, kalo lo masih belum siap untuk ketemu Chanyeol, lo tinggal ngasih gue perintah. Gue siap kok bantuin elo. Apapun itu termasuk gantiin lo buat ngawasin dan ngejagain Chanyeol untuk sementara ini. Yaa… sampai lo siap ketemu dia lagi."

Ngegantiin dia buat jagain Chanyeol? Tapi jagain Chanyeol itu kan tugasnya Kris. Kok rasanya dia gak rela aja itu harus beralih ke tangan orang lain meskipun itu teman baiknya sendiri. Mana Kris mau tugasnya diambil alih orang lain?

"Gak usah, Hyun. Makasih banyak. Gue masih bisa kok ngejagain dia."

Jonghyun meninju pelan lengan Kris, "Nah! Itu baru Kris yang gue kenal!"

Kris menampakkan senyum tulus.

.

.

.

.

"Lo jadi kan ketemuan ama Gongchan?"

Jinyoung mengangguk malas, "Jadi. Kenapa?"

"Ohh…" Sandeul manggut – manggut, "Enggak. Gue cuma mau bilang… hati – hati."

Jinyoung tersenyum mengerti. Udah dari semalam dia diwanti – wanti sama Sandeul untuk 'waspada'. Apalagi setelah ciuman kecelakaan di lapangan itu, Sandeul sih curiganya Gongchan sempat lewat terus gak sengaja ngeliat. Takutnya. Sandeul sih khawatirnya begitu. Tapi itu kan baru dugaan aja. Siapa tau aja ternyata ada hal lain yang pengen diomongin Gongchan? Kayak misalkan masa lalunya dan tingkah anehnya waktu itu yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi misteri bagi Jinyoung.

"Dia pasti udah ada di luar nungguin elo." tukas Sandeul waspada.

"Gue tau. Smsnya baru aja nyampe." Jinyoung membaca sms Gongchan dengan ekspresi kalem. Seperti sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Nah… udah siap keluar sekarang atau nunggu tahun lebaran monyet dulu?" tanya Sandeul.

Tahun lebaran monyet itu kapan? Jinyoung terkekeh, "Sekarang lah."

"Gue anterin. Sori ya cuma bisa nyampe pintu aja. Padahal sih gue pengennya ngedampingin elo, tapi itu artinya kita harus cabe – cabean nanti."

Jinyoung tertawa lagi, "Gak usah deh. Lain kali aja."

Dan benar saja, Gongchan sudah menunggu tepat di bangku panjang depan kelas.

"Hai, sayang." sapanya dengan senyum ramah seperti biasa.

"Hai juga." balas Jinyoung dengan senyum ramah yang sama.

"Yuk berangkat." ujarnya sambil bangkit berdiri lalu merangkul mesra Jinyoung, "Hyung, Jinyoung hyung aku pinjam dulu ya?" pamitnya ke Sandeul.

Sandeul sok ngangguk formal, "Oh iya, silahkan, silahkan. Tapi balikinnya harus utuh ya."

Jinyoung kontan memalingkan muka, nahan senyum. Sementara Gongchan hanya membalas Sandeul dengan tatapan clueless dan senyum basa – basi.

"Bye, Deul! Gue cabut dulu ya. Eh… jangan lupa ya ngabarin Pak Donghae jadi masuk apa enggak?"

"Sip, sip! Oleh – oleh ya?" balas Sandeul iseng.

Oleh – oleh? Emang dia mau liburan ke Lombok? Oleh – oleh cerita galau sih iya.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" tanya Jinyoung saat mereka udah nyampe di pelataran parkir.

"Entar kamu juga tau."

Huh!

"Pake." Gongchan nyodorin helm yang langsung diterima Jinyoung dengan ogah – ogahan dan decakan sebal.

Dan begitu tau ternyata motor Gongchan berhenti di lapangan bola tempat insiden ciuman kecelakaannya kemarin dengan Minho. Badan Jinyoung yang tadinya masih dalam taraf panas dingin berubah menjadi panas panaaaasss!

Gongchan melompat turun dari motor, nyangkutin helm di setang motornya terus menatap Jinyoung yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua mata menantang.

"Kenapa?"

"Kok… kita berhenti disini sih?" tanya Jinyoung sambil meringis aneh.

"Lho? Memang salah ya kalo kita berhenti disini?" tanya Gongchan pura – pura kaget, "Ini tempat umum kan? Bukan tempat mesum?"

Oowwhhh… nyindir nih?! Apa Gongchan sengaja ngajakin dia kesini untuk berantem doang? Kepala Jinyoung nyaris mendidih, tapi masih berusaha ditekannya kuat – kuat emosinya jauh di dalam sana. Biar gimana – gimana dia lebih tua dari Gongchan. Dan ngadepin bocah yang lagi emosi kalo pake emosi juga, yang ada mereka malah banting – bantingan di tengah lapangan. Dan yang bakal keluar jadi pemenang sudah pasti Gongchan. Soalnya biarpun kurus tinggi gitu, Gongchan kan manusia gunung. Soal kekuatan udah jelas – jelas dia kalah jauh.

"Maksud kamu apa?" tanya Jinyoung balik, teteup dengan muka kalem nan lempengnya tadi. Dia juga gak merasa salah kok. Toh apa yang terjadi kemarin juga murni kecelakaan, bukan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Ekspresi Gongchan berubah kaku, "Justru itulah tujuan aku ngajakin kamu kesini."

Jinyoung melengos sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya, "Apasih… kalo ngomong itu yang jelas!"

"Bukan aku yang harus ngomong jelas, tapi KAMU!" bentak Gongchan menggelegar.

Ck,ck,ck! Udah mulai maen tarik urat rupanya, "Kamu mau aku ngomong apa? Soal ciuman itu pasti?"

"Nah, itu kamu tau!" tandas Gongchan.

Jinyoung manggut – manggut sok iye, "Terus apa yang pengen kamu tau dari itu? Gimana caranya kami bisa sampai ciuman gitu?" tukasnya pasang gaya tenang ala – ala seleb high class yang lagi ngadepin wartawan kesetanan dan ngotot banget pengen dapet berita.

Gongchan mendesis geram melihat sikap nyantai Jinyoung, tapi berhubung dia lebih ingin penjelasan, jadi dibiarkannya saja Jinyoung begitu.

"Kalo itu yang pengen kamu tau. Penjelasannya simpel… tangan aku keram, terus aku jatuh dari palang, kaki aku keseleo karena salah mendarat, badan aku limbung, nimpa Minho, bibir kami gak sengaja nempel. Selesai. Udah kan? Masih ada pertanyaan?"

"Bohong!"

Jinyoung ternganga. Udah dijelasin bener – bener malah diteriakin bohong. Gimana sih?

"Aku gak bohong, sayang. Kamu gak percaya sama aku?" tanya Jinyoung pelan.

"Terus kalo emang gak ada apa – apa ngapain kamu dengan cowok bernama Minho itu?" ucap Gongchan memberi penekanan di nama Minho, "Ada perlu apa kamu sama dia?" tanya Gongchan lebih terdengar seperti ngajak berantem ketimbang bertanya.

Jinyoung mengurut keningnya puyeng. Dalam hati cengengesan girang dia udah berhasil bikin Gongchan kebakaran jenggot kayak gini.

"Duuh, sayang. Aku kasih tau ya, dia itu temen baik aku dari SMA, kami itu akrab udah kayak kakak adik. Bukannya aku dulu udah pernah cerita ya soal dia?"

Dari ekspresi garang berubah jadi gelagapan. Eh? Jinyoung dulu pernah cerita? Kapan?

Kekalutan Gongchan berhasil tertangkap kedua mata Jinyoung. Namja itu bersiul penuh kemenangan, "Kenapa sayang? Kamu lupa? Atau emang gak pernah nyimak kalo aku lagi cerita? Orang sibuk sih ya, banyak hal – hal yang lebih penting yang harus diurusin… mana pernah inget sama hal – hal remeh temeh kayak gitu?"

Sekarang gantian Gongchan yang tercengang.

"Kamu nyindir?!"

Yang mulai duluan siapa? "Gak. Aku gak nyindir. Itu emang kenyataan kan? Kamu kan emang sibuk orangnya, jadi sering lupa sama hal – hal kecil yang gak penting. Bahkan tanggal jadian aja sering dilupain." _–aku kan emang gak penting!_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Gongchan berdecak marah, "Kenapa kita malah ngebahas itu sih?! Aku kan tadi nanya, ada urusan apa kamu sama cowok itu?! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Jinyoung mencibir sinis. Hmm… ketauan deh takutnya. Takut disalahin!

"Aku sama Minho biasa aja. Cuma latihan biasa. Pemanasan, lari – lari di tempat, lari ngelilingin lapangan, gelantungan di palang, mm… apalagi yaa?" Jinyoung mengetuk – ngetukkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya, pasang gaya berpikir bak detektif, "Oh iya! Sama squat jam. Itu!" tukasnya sambil menjentikkan jari. Masih stay dengan gaya santainya. Kalau biasa – biasanya Gongchan yang cool, sekarang kebalik.

Mata Gongchan menyipit tajam, "Dan tujuan kamu melakukan semua itu adalah…?"

Nah, ini. Ini dia bagian yang paling dia gak suka. Tapi udah kepalang jauh gini ya sudahlah. Mending jujur aja deh, "Untuk naik gunung." jawabnya dengan tampang polos. Seolah - olah naik gunung itu sama aja kayak beli mie ayam di warung depan.

Gongchan makin terperangah. Badannya sampai terhuyung mundur sedikit saking shocknya, "Kamu… mau mendaki… bareng cowok itu?"

"Iya. Habisnya kamu gak ngebolehin aku ikut sih..."

GLUDAKKKK GLUDUKKK JEDERRR! Suara gledek di atas kepala Gongchan.

"JINYOUNG!" kalo Gongchan udah manggil dia gak pake embel – embel 'hyung' apalagi 'sayang' gitu. Tandanya dia udah teramat sangat muarahh sekali.

"APA?!" Jinyoung refleks ikutan bentak saking gondoknya.

"Kamu itu gak bisa dibilangin ya! Bener – bener keterlalulan! Udah aku bilang kan? JANGAN! Eh malah mau mendaki sama cowok lain! Kamu itu sengaja, kan?! Iya kan?!" bentak Gongchan benar – benar membuat kuping sakit, Jinyoung sampai spontan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Sengaja apanya? Aku kan cuma pengen sekali – kali ikut ngelakuin hal yang kamu sukai. Udah itu aja. Tapi kamunya aja tuh yang terlalu gedek jadi orang. Alesannya macem – macem lah! Padahal sebenernya kamu cuma gak kepengen aku ikut. Supaya apa? Supaya kamu tetap terlihat strong dan aku tetap terlihat cemen di mata kamu. Jadi kamu bisa ngerendahin aku terus! Ngacangin aku terus! Mandang remeh aku terus! Karena apa? Karena dari dulu aku emang gak penting buat kamu! Aku ini cuma selingan aja, kan?!" serang Jinyoung yang mulai 'terbakar' juga.

Gongchan memalingkan muka, kemudian menatap Jinyoung lagi dengan rahang terkatup rapat, "Sok tau. Darimana kamu bisa menyimpulkan opini tolol kayak tadi?"

"Opini tolol?" Jinyoung tertawa sengit, "Aku gak menyimpulkan, sayang. Itu kenyataan. Dan oh iya, ada apa dengan… 'Satu kali bertindak maka semuanya akan sia – sia, balik ke awal lagi'? Apa yang kamu umpetin dari aku?" tanyanya memicing curiga. Akhirnya apa yang dipendam Jinyoung selama berhari – hari ini keluar juga. Habisnya dia penasaran banget sih. Dan cowok geblek ini gak pernah mau ngejelasin sama sekali. Jadi inilah saat yang tepat untuk menuntut penjelasan! Bongkar aja semuanya sekalian!

Gongchan terhenyak, "Jadi kamu udah denger semuanya?"

"Iya. Sori ya. Aku gak sengaja nguping." ketusnya.

Gongchan mematung salah tingkah. Terlihat sangat berat mau ngejelasin. Lagian Gongchan juga sih yang salah. Aturannya kalo mau ngomong kayak gitu ngumpet di loteng sekalian. Jadi kan cuma para cicak, kecoa dan tikus loteng aja yang bisa denger.

"Karena aku udah denger semuanya, jadi percuma aja kamu pura – pura gak tau. Dan jangan coba – coba berkelit kayak tadi!" tandas Jinyoung.

Damn! Gongchan mesti ngejelasin apa coba? Kalo dulu dia itu bocah penggila seks macam Kris? Orang yang udah bikin pacar pertamanya lari tunggang langgang dan selalu pasang muka jijik tiap kali ketemu dia? Yang sempat menghamili pacar keduanya lalu menyuruh cewek itu menggugurkan kandungannya sendiri hingga akhirnya cewek itu terpaksa menikahi orang lain? Yang harus pindah SMA di kota lain segala karena semua teman – teman lamanya menganggap dia orang aneh? Yang harus 'sarapan pagi' tiap hari dengan tatapan menjudge dan kata – kata menyakitkan yang datang dari berbagai arah? Dan disaat dia udah berhasil sembuh setelah mati – matian berusaha keras, apa dia harus mengorbankan semua itu atas nama cinta bullshit dan kesenangan semata? Kembali menjadi cowok terpuruk yang menyedihkan dan tersingkir dari pergaulan sosial itu lagi? Jangan harap!

Itu dia alasannya, Gongchan takut akan kembali seperti itu lagi jika sekali berhubungan seks dengan Jinyoung. Oke, gak masalah lah jika dia kembali seperti itu dengan pasangan hidupnya yang MAU sembilan puluh sembilan persen mengerti dengan penyakitnya.

Bagus kalo Jinyoung bisa maklum dan bertahan dengan penyakitnya itu sampai mereka nikah nantinya. Kalo sampai nikah…

Nah kalo enggak?! Udah rugi di Jinyoung, rugi juga kan di dia?! Lalu setelah itu apa? Jinyoung juga akan muak dan merasa jijik padanya dan ninggalin dia dalam keadaan terpuruk untuk yang ketiga kalinya?!

Dan belum tentu juga dia akan lulus cepet dan nikah cepet. Wong dia sibuk gitu, lebih sibuk dari anggota DPR. Belum entar kalo udah lulus mau mikirin kerjaan lagi. Emang Jinyoung bakal tahan selama itu? Siapa yang bisa jamin dia gak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hyeri dan Minah dulu? Menangis meraung – raung minta ampun sampai ngesot – ngesot segala karena tidak tahan dengan libidonya yang segede Raja Genderuwo. Pokoknya banyak banget deh pertimbangannya!

Jadi sebelum benar – benar yakin, dia gak kepengen ngajakin namja itu ke kasur dulu. Dan salah satu cara untuk mengetes tingkat kesetiaan dan kesabaran pasangan adalah… dengan berlaku cuek dan datar. Biasanya kalo orang itu udah bener – bener serius dan sayang, dia akan mengerti bagaimanapun buriknya pasangannya itu. Menurut teori yang Gongchan karang sendiri sih…

Makanya dia sengaja nunjukin yang jelek – jeleknya dulu. Tapi ternyata Jinyoung malah memberontak. Meskipun sudah bisa menduga suatu saat nanti Jinyoung akan bertindak 'terlalu jauh' seperti ini, tetep aja menurut dia pemberontakan adalah satu hal yang sangat sulit ditolerir. Apalagi melakukan hal – hal yang udah jelas dilarangnya. Mendaki. Dengan cowok lain pula! Meskipun cowok itu adalah teman baik pacarnya sendiri, tapi itu sudah termasuk pemberontakan. Dan dia tidak bisa tinggal diam!

Jinyoung menjentik – jentikkan jari di depan hidung Gongchan, "Heloo? Perasaan aku nyuruh kamu ngejelasin deh? Bukan menghayal!"

"Batalin gak rencana kamu?"

Apa? Dia gak salah denger kan?! "Hah?"

"Batalin gak?!" ulang Gongchan lebih ngotot.

"Batalin?" Jinyoung manggut – manggut dan keliatan sok mikir, "Hmm… boleh. Boleh banget. Asal… ijinin aku ikut di kamu dan jelasin apa yang kamu sembunyikan dari aku."

Gongchan tarik napas, napas lelah, "Aku gak bisa ngebiarin kamu ikut. Bukan apanya, bahayanya itu lho. Aku cuma gak mau kamu kenapa – napa. Jangan salah paham, sayang." Itu lagi, itu lagi! Bosen! "Dan kalo soal itu… aku gak bisa bilang."

Kedua mata Jinyoung menyipit sampai membentuk dua garis cakrawala, "Kenapa?"

"Memangnya apa yang pengen kamu tau? Kenapa selama ini aku gak pernah nyentuh kamu, gitu?"

Goddamnit! Sudah jelas – jelas cowok ini sengaja mencari celah supaya Jinyoung yang keliatan bersalah. Daritadi omongannya dipantulin ke dia terus. Udah ketauan jelas gak mau disalahinnya!

"Jadi kamu ngelakuin semua ini demi seks?"

Woww, woww… coba lihat! Tatapan macam apa itu?! Tatapan seorang maling kolor yang udah jelas – jelas ketangkep basah lagi berdiri di depan jemuran tapi masih berani nunjuk orang lain untuk dijadikan kambing hitam.

Jinyoung balik menatap dua manik penuh bara api di depannya dengan tatapan datar dan tanpa ekspresi, "Iya. Emang kenapa kalo aku ngelakuin semua ini demi seks?" tantangnya, "Setidaknya aku gak munafik, gak kayak orang yang saat ini lagi berdiri di depan aku, yang berusaha mati – matian menyembunyikan semua 'sampah'nya demi harga diri dan ego kamu yang bullshit itu."

Hergghh! Cukup sudah! Tiba – tiba dengan gerakan cepat Gongchan menarik kedua tangan Jinyoung hingga tubuh cowok itu tertarik ke depan dan mendarat di tubuh Gongchan dengan sekali sentakan.

"Apaan nih?! Mau maen kasar?!" pekik Jinyoung meronta – ronta melepaskan diri. Tapi genggaman tangan Gongchan kayak menempel di tangannya, susah banget dilepasin. Cengkraman Gongchan di lengannya makin lama makin menguat, kayak mau meremukkan tulang – tulangnya. Bikin Jinyoung jadi mati – matian gak meringis dan gak pasang muka nelangsa.

Sekarang Jinyoung bisa melihat dari dekat dua mata sadis Gongchan. Bagus. Nice view!

"Kamu denger ya sayang…" Gongchan memajukan wajahnya seinci lebih dekat di atas muka Jinyoung. Kalo aja situasinya lagi gak begini, dia udah mati bahagia daritadi dengan jantung yang berdegup gila – gilaan, "Aku itu… paling… gak suka… sama orang… yang gak mau… dengerin aku!" desisnya geram dan penuh penekanan.

Gak mau dengerin? Kamu itu yang GAK PERNAH mau dengerin aku! Dasar cowok gak peka!

"Aku juga sama." balas Jinyoung singkat.

Cowok itu menampilkan smirk miring ala penjahat di film – film. Tatapannya menajam, "Sekali lagi… batalin gak?"

Jinyoung menatap lurus dua manik mata Gongchan dengan ekspresi yang sama, "Gak…akan…pernah!" Sekali maju, pantang mundur! Hidup emansipasi uke!

Gongchan terpaksa ngeluarin senjata pamungkas yang dia pikir akan ampuh dan bikin Jinyoung berubah pikiran untuk selamanya dan gak akan berani bersikap lancang kayak gini lagi.

"Kalau itu emang mau kamu… kita PUTUS."

Sesuai dugaan Gongchan, Jinyoung terperangah dengan tatapan yang berubah nanar. Gongchan melepaskan cekalannya kali ini, membiarkan Jinyoung melangkah mundur dengan wajah tertegun tidak percaya. Gongchan menikmati semua itu dengan sorot penuh kemenangan. Tapi disaat Gongchan sudah merasa di atas awan, semua ekspresi terkejut Jinyoung hilang dalam sedetik, digantikan dengan senyum tenang dan nrimo abis.

"Oke. Fine. Kayaknya emang harus begini akhirnya. Lagipula untuk apa dilanjutin lama – lama kalo diantara kita udah beda visi? Iya kan?"

Sekarang gantian Gongchan yang terperangah. Senjata yang dia lancarkan kayak boomerang yang balik ke dia lagi dan nacep tepat di ulu hati.

"Terus kamu juga gak mau berterus terang sama aku. Susah ngelanjutin hubungan kalo diantara kita udah gak saling percaya."

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Berasa kayak ada hujan pisau raksasa yang berjatuhan dari langit dan melumat Gongchan tanpa ampun.

Gongchan terkesima dengan kedua mata menyipit menatap Jinyoung, "Kamu balas dendam!" desisnya menggeleng tidak percaya.

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Udah kan? Udah selesai? Gak ada yang pengen diomongin lagi? Kalo gitu… bye!" Jinyoung buru – buru balik badan dan melangkah pergi, tapi kurang cepet jadi Gongchan masih bisa menangkap tangannya.

"Tunggu, hyung. Biar aku antar."

Jinyoung menepis kasar cengkraman tangan Gongchan, "Gak usah! Gue udah muak sama lo! Muak! M-U-A-K! MUAK! Ngerti?" tudingnya lurus – lurus ke muka Gongchan.

"Hyung…"

"Apa hyung, hyung! Gue bukan hyung lo! Sana pergi! Gak usah sok perhatian. Males banget!" usir Jinyoung sambil melengos dan lanjut jalan.

Tapi Gongchan masih aja ngekor di belakang, "Hyung… yang tadi itu…"

Jinyoung balik badan, menatap Gongchan dengan mata menantang, "Apa lagi, hah?! Kita udah selesai! Tamat. Fisnih. Bubar!" terus balik badan lanjut jalan lagi. Langkahnya super cepat, lebih cepat dari langkah pahlawan super hero manapun. Sengaja. Biar Gongchan gak bersikap nekat kayak narik dia lagi atau memuntir tangannya dari belakang.

Untung aja Gongchan berhenti ngikutin dia kali ini. Soalnya Jinyoung udah daritadi pengen banget… nangis. Begitu udah agak jauh, Jinyoung langsung saja menumpahkan semua emosinya lewat air mata. Dasar. Tadi aja keliatannya gagah banget, begitu udah jauh…eh mewek juga!

Mana panas, kakinya mulai pegel, dadanya nyesek, kepalanya pusing, ingusnya meler, matanya kelilipan debu. Si Sandeul mana lagi? Katanya mau jemput dia.

Pucuk dicinta, bebek pun tiba. Sandeul nongol bawa motor yang entah nyolong darimana. Dia datang dari arah gedung rektorat barengan sama Chanyeol. Haa… Chanyeol?

"Nih." Jerapah nyengir itu nyodorin tissue, "Gue tau lo bakal termehek – mehek."

Ngeledek nih?

Jinyoung nerima tissue itu dan menghapus sisa air mata yang belepotan di mukanya. Dan srottt! Ingus juga gak ketinggalan.

"Ini motor gue embat dari Kyungsoo, tadi habis latihan paduan suara di ruang senat." jelas Sandeul menjawab keheranan Jinyoung ngeliat motor matic birunya.

"Terus gue duduk dimana dong?" tanya Jinyoung putus asa melihat bangkunya dikuasai oleh dua makhluk raksasa itu.

"Di ban." jawab Chanyeol tanpa rasa bersalah.

Jinyoung merengut.

Sandeul ngakak, "Sori, kita terpaksa terong – terongan. Soalnya Chanyeol maksa banget pengen ikut setelah gue ceritain Gongchan yang tiba – tiba ngajakin lo keluar. Dan ternyata bener kan feeling gue?"

Chanyeol nyengir lebar membenarkan, "Iya, kita harus terong – terongan."

Jinyoung berdecak. Mana motornya imut – imut gitu. Salah goyang dikit bisa kejengkang dan jadi bahan tertawaan seluruh dunia.

"Ya udah! Cepetan! Awas."

Chanyeol dan Sandeul menggeser posisi duduknya ke depan, menyisihkan secuil tempat untuk Jinyoung. Secuil.

Ck! Bodo amat. Yang penting dia bisa cepet – cepet cabut dari dekat TKP. Kejengkang, kejengkang deh!

"Udah siap?" tanya Sandeul begitu Jinyoung udah bergabung di boncengan.

"Siap!" seru Chanyeol dan Jinyoung kompak.

"Let's gooo!"

.

.

.

.

Kecemasan Gongchan berubah jadi kepanikan tingkat tinggi saat sosok Jinyoung menghilang dibawa pergi oleh kedua temannya. Rasa emosi dan hasrat ingin menundukkan seketika berubah jadi kehampaan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ditarik keluar dari dalam dirinya dan meninggalkan ruang kosong yang sangat lengang.

Gongchan jatuh bersimpuh di trotoar. Membiarkan dirinya diserang oleh tatapan menghakimi orang – orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

Dia bahkan bisa mendengar setan – setan yang tadi berkonspirasi membuat emosinya meledak – ledak, kini berbalik menertawai kekalahannya.

Dan kenapa pula dia harus ngomong kayak tadi? Seharusnya kan mereka bisa bicara baik – baik, duduk bersama diterpa angin sepoi – sepoi sambil minum es teh manis berdua.

Harusnya sih begitu. Tapi dia malah bersikap kekanakan dan jadi pengacau.

Tentu saja Jinyoung sangat penting. Begitu penting! Kalo enggak, ngapain dulu dia bela – belain hujan – hujanan dateng ke kampus terus menyasarkan diri di gedung tetangga cuma buat nyatain perasaan? Dan alasan dia gak pernah mau menyentuh cowok itu sama sekali karena dia takut. Sangaattt takut ditinggal oleh orang yang dia sayangi. Dia tidak ingin Jinyoung pergi dari hidupnya seperti dua orang yang dulu pernah ada di sisinya. Dia tidak ingin melukai perasaan Jinyoung suatu saat nanti. Malah dia ingin menjaga. Menjaga… sampai suatu saat mereka bisa…

Kalah! Kalah! Kalah! seru suara – suara gaib di dalam kepalanya.

Arghhh! Kenapa malah jadi gini sih?!

Tolol! Idiott! Kenapa bukan penjelasan masuk akal yang keluar?! Kenapa harus kata – kata sampah kayak tadi?! Gongchan asyik bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Terlambat! Jinyoung udah pergi! Rasain! Lo kalah! KALAH!

"Gak…" desis Gongchan, "Enggak. Gue belum kalah."

.

.

.

.

Motor matic kelebihan muatan itu berhenti di pelataran parkir gedung ekonomi. Jinyoung buru – buru melompat turun karena pantatnya udah nyeri banget daritadi, setengahnya aja kebagian jatah, setengahnya lagi ngambang di udara. Untung aja dia gak semontok dua orang ini.

"Laen kali kalo pinjem motor yang agak gedean dikit, ya? Bokong gue nih jadi korban!" protes Jinyoung sambil mengelus pantatnya.

"Iya, iya. Lu mentang – mentang galau ngeluh mulu daritadi. Sepanjang jalan ngoceehh aja!" balas Sandeul misah – misuh, "Udah bagus kita jemputin. Dasar gak bersyukur!"

"Tau nih. Mana meluknya kenceng banget. Pake kuku, men! Nancep gila!" timpal Chanyeol sambil ngecek pinggangnya. Bolong apa enggak.

"Eh, kalo gue gak meluk kenceng – kenceng entar gue terbang ditiup angin! Kalian mah enak aja cengengesan di depan." balas Jinyoung nyolot.

"Salah sendiri ringan banget jadi orang." ledek Chanyeol.

"Padahal tadi gue udah ngarepin lo jatoh, makanya gue sengaja ngebut – ngebut. Kan lumayan buat hiburan dikit." komentar Sandeul si mulut sadis.

Sial! Jinyoung langsung mingkem. Dalam hati misah – misuh.

Lagi asik – asiknya ngeledekin Jinyoung yang mukanya merah dan ketekuk jelek, tiba – tiba Sandeul berhenti tertawa sambil menatap horror ke depan, ke satu sosok namja yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di belakang Jinyoung dan Chanyeol.

Sandeul buru – buru mengirim kode ke Chanyeol dengan kalap. Mulai dari kedipan mata, alis naik turun, hidung kembang kempis, mulut monyong – monyong, pokoknya kode apa aja yang bisa bikin Chanyeol noleh ke belakang dan liat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri siapa yang datang.

Jinyoung yang udah noleh ke belakang duluan ikut terperangah sesaat terus nyolek – nyolek Chanyeol, "Yeol, yeol… itu ada…"

Chanyeol langsung noleh dan tadaaa... ada Kris!

"Bisa kasih gue kesempatan?"

Jinyoung dan Sandeul yang mengerti ucapan itu untuk mereka langsung menjawil bahu Chanyeol.

"Yeol, kita balikin motor dulu ya?" tukas Sandeul.

"Eh… eh…" Chanyeol kalap mau ditinggal sendirian, pasang muka melas mode on, "Tunggu…gue kan…"

"Bentar aja kok." ucap Jinyoung, terus ngomong: _'Entar kita balik lagi'_ dalam bentuk bisikan dan ditutupin sebelah tangan. Jangan sampai Kris denger.

Chanyeol akhirnya pasrah saat dua orang itu ninggalin dia berdua dengan Kris di pelataran parkir yang saat itu lagi sunyi – sunyinya. Tak lupa mereka mengirim kode lain seperti kedipan mata, kata – kata _'Fighting!'_ tanpa suara dengan kedua tangan terkepal di udara, dan senyum pembangkit mood.

Berhasil, meskipun cuma dikit. Minimal mukanya Chanyeol gak sekeruh tadi. Berasa kayak dapat tambahan energi baru. Sekarang dia bisa menatap Kris dengan raut tenang. Meskipun dalam hati waspada. Apalagi bayangan saat Kris menculiknya dan membawanya ke hotel masih sangat segar di ingatan Chanyeol. Yang sudah setengah mati dia lupakan dan anggap tidak pernah terjadi, tapi tetep aja gak bisa! Ingatan itu tinggal di dalam sana. Membekas… dan menimbulkan luka baru.

"Sayang."

Kris menutup kedua matanya. Kemudian lembut di tatapnya dua manik mata Chanyeol. Kali ini Chanyeol ngerasa ada yang berbeda dari Kris. Apa ya….? Kok dia gak merasakan perasaan terancam lagi di sorot mata itu?

"Tolong buktiin kalo aku emang masih punya kesempatan sekali lagi, untuk memperbaiki semuanya, untuk memulai lagi dari awal." Cowok itu merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar – lebar, "Beri aku pelukan dan aku janji apa yang kamu alamin kemarin gak akan pernah terjadi lagi."

Chanyeol membeku di tempat. Benar – benar mematung dan gak tau musti ngapain. Kalo dia maju, apa Kris akan benar – benar berubah dan berhenti bersikap seenaknya lagi? Terus 'sesuatu' yang ada dalam perutnya ini… biar gimana – gimana cowok yang berdiri di depan sana harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Tapi… Chanyeol masih bimbang dan belum yakin!

Duuh Kris… apa kata 'tolong' nya itu beneran atau cuma akting kayak waktu itu? Terdengar menyayat hati, eh ujung – ujungnya nyulik.

Sementara Chanyeol sibuk mempertimbangkan apa namja itu benar – benar tulus kali ini atau punya rencana tersembunyi lain, Kris malah perlahan – lahan menurunkan tangannya. Diamnya Chanyeol dia anggap sebagai penolakan.

Kris memejamkan mata, lalu di detik saat cowok itu kembali membuka matanya, Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang meluncur turun dari sepasang mata elang yang selalu menampilkan kilatan penuh intimidasi itu. Air mata. Sekali lagi Chanyeol berhasil membuat Kris mencetak rekor untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Aku ngerti. Aku emang udah terlalu banyak bersikap buruk sama kamu. Apalagi kemarin… aku sendiri aja masih belum bisa maafin semua itu." tukasnya dengan senyum getir dan tatapan nanar.

Sekarang ganti Chanyeol yang dilanda perasaan bersalah.

"Gak apa – apa. Mungkin gak sekarang. Kamu liat aja, pokoknya aku akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan kamu lagi. Untuk bikin kamu gak berpaling dari aku."

Ya ampun. Apa ini benar – benar Kris? Kenapa dia jadi super mellow kayak gini? Kemana perginya Kris yang narsis, yang angkuh, yang sengak, yang selalu ngotot, yang kalo ada masalah selalu diselesain pake cara – cara yang manipulatif? Chanyeol gak nyangka gamparannya bisa mengefek sampai sebesar itu pada seorang Wu Yifan.

"Hyung…"

Terlambat. Ketika Chanyeol akan melangkah maju, Kris sudah keburu balik badan dan berjalan pergi.

"Lo buta ya? Gak bisa ngeliat dia udah kayak gitu?!"

Chanyeol memekik kaget sambil ngelus dada mendapati Jonghyun secara ajaib udah berdiri di sebelahnya. Dibilangin juga nih orang suka tiba – tiba nongol dimana saja dan kapan saja.

"Jonghyun hyung? Lo habis ngumpet dimana?"

Ck! Bocah ini, malah nanyain pertanyaan gak penting!

"Kenapa lo gak maju tadi?" tanya Jonghyun gemes tingkat akut, "Dia cuma mau minta maaf dan memperbaiki hubungannya!"

"Yaa…." Chanyeol muntir – muntir ujung bajunya lagi dengan bibir mempout manyun, "Entar kalo misalnya dia bertindak ekstrem kayak kemarin lagi gimana?"

Jonghyun berdecak kesal, "Gak berubah daridulu. Tetep aja!" usai berkata begitu, Jonghyun ikutan pergi menyusul Kris. Ninggalin Chanyeol galau sendirian di pelataran parkir yang sunyi dan penuh pepohonan rindang itu.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Jinyoung dan Sandeul yang melihat adegan itu dari tempat persembunyian langsung pada bisulan pantatnya. Rupanya mereka gak balikin motor, malah keasikan mengintai dari balik pepohonan.

"Buruan keluar aja deh? Ngapain ngumpet – ngumpet kayak gini?" usul Jinyoung gemes pengen jitak kepala Chanyeol, "Entar Kris hyung keburu pergi."

Sandeul mendesis sebal, "Cunguk dodol! Ngapain sih dia malah duduk – duduk?"

"Buruan, Deul!" Jinyoung nepuk – nepuk punggungnya Sandeul heboh. Jangan sampai Chanyeol juga ikutan galau, cukup dia saja yang begitu.

Sandeul buru – buru memutar kunci motor, menaikkan standar samping, menarik tuas rem dan BRMMM! Motor matic itu melompat keluar (benar – benar melompat) dari persembunyian dan mendarat secara dramatis di paving block setelah sebelumnya melindas batu dan bikin Jinyoung nyaris terlempar dari boncengan.

"Woii!"

"Lo bilang tadi buruan!" balas Sandeul rada nyolot. Padahal dia yang salah.

"Ya tapi gak bikin gue nyium tanah air juga kali!"

Sandeul nyengir. Lalu CKIIITTT… suara ban motor yang berdecit saat Sandeul menepikan motornya secara heroik. Maklum. Sandeul kan mantan pembalap. Pembalap sepeda ontel tingkat kelurahan maksudnya.

"Kalian ngapain? Katanya mau balikin motor?" Chanyeol garuk – garuk kepala bingung, "Kok motornya masih ada?"

"Duh!" Jinyoung tepok jidad keras – keras saking gemesnya melihat kelolaan Chanyeol, "Penting ya nanyain itu? Buruan naek!"

Jidad Chanyeol mengkerut, "Naek? Terong – terongan lagi doooong?"

Sandeul ngeliatin Jinyoung sambil tarik napas, "Ada tombak gak? Kita tombakin aja yuk?"

"Yeol, lo mau cepet baikan lagi kan sama Kris hyung?" tanya Jinyoung.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Pelan sekali.

"Makanya ayok!" desak Sanduel.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan gerakan selambat nenek – nenek asam urat.

"Ck!" Jinyoung yang gak sabar, langsung turun dari boncengan, mendudukkan Chanyeol di tengah, sementara dia sendiri kembali duduk di posisi neraka alias paling belakang. Rela aja deh pantat jadi korban lagi. Demi temen.

"Jalan, Deul! Gak pake terbang ya!" perintah Jinyoung trauma.

Sandeul manut dan langsung melajukan motornya memburu dua namja yang tadi berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Kris hyuungg!" pekik Sandeul sambil membunyikan klakson secara brutal.

Kris yang udah naikin satu kakinya ke mobil jadi batal dan noleh kearah sumber suara. Jonghyun juga yang udah naik langsung nurunin kaca jendela.

Motor matic mini itu ngerem mendadak. Dan lagi – lagi Jinyoung yang langsung antusias melompat turun dari boncengan sambil menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Haaaaa….! Udara segaarrr!

Chanyeol ikutan turun dengan gaya slow motion (namanya juga orang galau).

Sandeul juga turun setelah berhasil mematikan motor dan meletakkan helm di setang motor.

"Chanyeol? Ada apa?" tanya Kris bingung tapi dalam hati loncat – loncat girang.

Karena Chanyeol bengong aja di tempat kayak sapi labil akhirnya Sandeul mendorong punggung Chanyeol hingga namja itu terhuyung maju dan nyaris menubruk tubuh menjulang Kris.

"Aku mau bicara bentar, hyung." jawab Chanyeol setelah sempat melempar pelototan maut ke Sandeul.

"Oh… soal apa?" Kris berusaha cool.

"Ehmm… soal… itu…enngg…"

Yaaahh! Lama lagi nih ceritanya!

"Deul, lo punya karet sayur gak?"

Sandeul mengernyit heran, "Karet sayur? Emang gue ada tampang tukang sayur gitu?" tanyanya tersinggung. Ngapain sih musang ini tiba – tiba minta karet sayur ke dia?

Jinyoung berdecak gak sabar, "Ada gak?"

Sandeul mendelik, "Kagak! Udah dibilangin. Buat apa sih?"

Jinyoung malas menanggapinya. Dia lebih fokus merogoh sakunya sekarang. Perasaan waktu itu dia sempet mungut satu di jalan deh. Semoga ada, semoga ada, semoga ada…nah… ADA!

"Oy! Bolot, neng?" tanya Sandeul gondok daritadi dikacangin.

"Berisik! Liat aja sendiri." tukasnya acuh sambil memasang karet itu di telunjuk kiri dan kanannya. Lalu namja itu mengangkat kedua tangannya hingga sejajar dengan mata, terus dia pejamkan sebelah matanya. Hendak membidik sesuatu di depan sana. Pantat Chanyeol!

Sandeul merinding seketika ngeliat tindak tanduk mencurigakan Jinyoung, "Ji…Jinnie… gue tau lo lagi stress gara – gara patah hati, tapi gak perlu dilampiaskan ke Chanyeol segala kan?"

Jinyoung diem aja. Masih fokus ke depan. Sangat sangat bersyukur waktu SMA dulu lumayan aktif di klub panahan. Jadi soal bidik membidik sih… keciiill!

Pejamkan mata sesaat. Tarik napas dulu. Konsentrasi ke pantat Chanyeol…satu… dua… tiga…

Karet yang dibidikkan Jinyoung melesat lurus – lurus dan terbang dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Hyung….enng… a-aku… se…sebenarnya aku...aku…" CTAKKK! "AKU HAMIL!" Ups! Chanyeol spontan membekap mulutnya.

Telat. Kris udah terlanjur denger.

"Apa?!"

"Iya, hyung. Chanyeol halim…eh, hamil." Malah Sandeul yang nyahut.

Dua alis Kris terangkat tinggi – tinggi. Menatap lekat – lekat wajah sang kekasih. Menelitinya. Berusaha menemukan kebohongan disana.

Tiga bocah ini sedang tidak main – main kan dengannya?

"Kamu serius?"

Chanyeol ngangguk.

Nah. Kalo yang ini emang perlu diperjelas.

"Ikut aku!"

Kris langsung narik tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya ke belakang gardu satpam yang lagi kosong melompong. Entah sedang kemana pak kumis pemalas tukang molor itu.

"Jelasin ke aku." tukas Kris. Ternyata irit ngomongnya gak sembuh juga. Coba langsung berubah jadi bawel gitu kayak Sandeul…engg, tapi aneh juga ya kalo Kris bawel kayak Sandeul. Apa kata dunia?

"Yaa… gitu deh." Berduaan gini bikin Chanyeol salah tingkah sendiri. Disuruh jelasin ke temen – temennya aja dia harus tarik napas berkali – kali dulu, sekarang harus ke oknum 'pelaku penusukan'nya langsung.

"Ya gitu deh itu apa?" tuntut Kris.

"Emm… kamu… kamu inget gak seminggu yang lalu? Yang waktu kita bikin spaghetti berdua di…" Muka Chanyeol langsung berubah warna, terus buru – buru dia tutupin mukanya. Maluuu!

"Oh…" Kris geleng – geleng kepala sambil mengulum senyum geli melihat tingkah salting Chanyeol, "Yang itu?"

Chanyeol ngangguk, cuma mata kanannya aja yang nongol sedikit dari celah – celah jarinya.

Dari senyuman geli berubah jadi cengiran geli, "Terus sekarang kamu mau apa?"

Idih… apa maksudnya coba nanya mau apa? Kris ini sengaja ya? Masih gak berubah ternyata. Masih nyebelin!

Chanyeol mendengus malas, "Mau jadi temen kamu aja deh Kris."

Kalo aja Kris orangnya rempong, pasti dia udah ngomong: 'Ciee…ciee… ngambek? Ngambek?'

"Becanda, sayang." Kris langsung narik tubuh Chanyeol mendekat dan membenamkannya dalam pelukan beruang, "Kamu tenang aja. Bulan depan kita tunangan, ya?"

HAAAAAA?!

Chanyeol mengangkat mukanya dan menatap Kris sangsi. Apa telinganya gak salah denger? Barusan Kris ngomong 'tunangan' kan? Bukan 'bujangan' kan?

"Kenapa? Gak mau?" pancing Kris berusaha nahan senyum melihat Chanyeol terperangah shock dan nyaris pingsan.

Makhluk bego macam apa sih yang jawab 'gak mau' kalo dilamar pacar sendiri?

"M…maulah. Tapi kan…"

"Apa? Kamu gak mau buru – buru nikah?"

Chanyeol ngangguk, "Yaa… aku kan belum selesai. Skripsi aku aja terbengkalai di rumah. Mungkin udah dipipisin kecoak saking lamanya gak pernah aku sentuh."

Kris manggut – manggut, "Oo… ya makanya aku ngajakin kamu tunangan aja dulu. Nikahnya kan bisa nanti kalo kamu udah siap. Kalo soal tugas akhir, berhubung sebentar lagi aku mau ujian meja, ya habis itu aku bisa lah bantu – bantu kamu."

Kedua mata belo Chanyeol membulat takjub, "Beneran?"

Kris mengangguk mantab.

"Yay! Makasih!" Chu~! Chanyeol mendaratkan satu kecupan kilat di pipi Kris.

Senyum ganteng Kris mengembang, "Kok disitu? Disini dong?" tunjuknya ke bibir.

Bibir Chanyeol mempout, "Jangan sekarang, hyung. Nanti diliat orang."

Kalo tadi senyum menawan, sekarang senyum nakal, "Makanya aku ngajakin kamu kesini."

Perlahan – lahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya. Chanyeol seperti terhipnotis dibawah tatapan mata elang Kris, dia ikutan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka saling bertautan sekarang. Tidak ada ciuman penuh gairah dan nafsu. Hanya ciuman panjang dengan lumatan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Saking terbuainya Chanyeol berasa lagi kayak naik di punggung paus akrobatis terus loncat – loncat diantara gumpalan awan merah muda. Nge-fly~~~

Kris melepaskan tautan bibirnya, terus noleh ke Pak satpam yang ternyata daritadi ngintip di jendela nontonin mereka ciuman.

Pak kumis sapu ijuk itu langsung cengar – cengir salah tingkah dipelototin Kris.

"Kok berhenti? Lanjutin dong?" goda Pak kumis dengan muka mesum. Lubang hidungnya mekar – mekar jijay. Dasar tua – tua keladi. Makin tua makin gak tau diri.

Ck! Kris berdecak keki sambil narik Chanyeol pergi.

"Lho? Lho? Kok udahan? Yaeelah, orang saya belum puas udah maen pergi aja!"

Chanyeol noleh, "Nonton film bokep aja, Paaakk!" terus nunjuk Kris, "Dia punya banyak, kok! Entar dipinjemin. Iya kan sayang?" Chanyeol ini keram otak ya? Ngapain coba ngebocorin ke pak satpam soal koleksi pilem pornonya Kris?

Kris melirik Chanyeol dengan pelototan tajamnya yang bisa dipake buat ngupas kentang.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol lempeng, "Emang filem bokep kamu banyak, kan? Daripada numpuk banyak – banyak gitu di rumah untuk apa coba?"

Kris tepok jidad. Yang namanya barang begituan ya wajarlah ditumpuk di rumah, diumpetin di kolong kasur, dipetiin dengan kamuflase kumpulan majalah anak – anak diatasnya. Masa iya mau disumbangin ke panti asuhan? Atau buka usaha rental DVD porno?

"Denger ya, aku gak akan pinjemin itu ke siapapun. Titik!"

Chanyeol angkat bahu sebodo amat, "Ya udah. Terserah."

.

.

.

.

Malamnya mereka langsung ngerayain acara syukuran kecil – kecilan bertiga atas pertunangan Chanyeol bulan depan. Gak perlu repot – repot, cukup dengan pizza Super Supreme pinggiran keju ukuran gede sama tiga kaleng jus anggur. Sengaja gak beli minuman keras, takut 'dedek' kenapa – napa.

Yaaa… sebenernya agak – agak gak etis sih, apalagi kan Jinyoung baru aja diputusin. Masa temen lagi patah hati malah pesta? Tapi berhubung ini Jinyoung yang minta, apalagi pake acara ngotot segala, ya Sandeul sama Chanyeol cuma bisa manut aja. Dan sebagai gantinya, mereka udah setuju untuk gak ngebahas topik sensitif tentang 'Gongchan' atau 'gunung'. Dan kalopun mau dibahas harus diganti dengan suku kata lain. Kayak misalnya 'Gongchan' diganti dengan 'Teh Kotak' atau 'Gunung' diganti dengan 'Buah dada'.

"TOASTTT!" seru ketiga orang itu berbarengan sambil menabrakkan kaleng masing – masing. Lalu glek, glek, sluuurpp! Menenggak isinya barengan. Terus mengeluarkan kata 'Ahhh!' barengan juga. Kesannya seolah – olah nge-drink vodka gitu, padahal cuma jus anggur.

"Jadi rencana kalian setelah ini apa?" tanya Jinyoung memandangi dua temannya bergantian.

"Ya kalo gue sih… rencana mau pulkam lusa, makanya besok udah mau beli tiket kereta."

"Oh ya?" seru Jinyoung dan Chanyeol kompak.

Sandeul manggut – manggut, "Bokap gue nyuruh gue pulang. Dan tiga hari lagi bertepatan dengan ultah gue. Yaa sekalian ngerayain disana lah bareng keluarga. Udah setahun gue gak pulang. Kangen aja gitu."

Chanyeol dan Jinyoung saling melempar pandang kemudian, "Boleh kami ikut?"

Sandeul angkat bahu, "Kenapa enggak?"

"YEAAHH! YUHUUU!" pekik Chanyeol girang.

"KITA AKAN LIBURAAANN!" yang ini Jinyoung.

"Eh…eh… tapi gimana persiapan pen-ehem-an lo?" tanya Sandeul mengganti kata 'mendaki' dengan 'ehem'.

Jinyoung meringis. Oh iya ya…

"Bukannya masih ada mines sepuluh hari lagi ya?" tanya Chanyeol, "Kalo lo istirahat dulu dua tiga hari kan gak bakalan jadi masalah?"

Jinyoung masih keliatan agak berat mau ninggalin latihannya, "Yaa… iya juga sih… entar gue bilangin ke Minho deh."

"Jiaah, gitu aja minta ijin. Kayak sekolahan aja lu!" ledek Sandeul terus haup! melahap pizzanya dengan sekali gigitan raksasa.

"Udah, lu ikut aja! Sekalian refreshing. Biar otak lo gak sumpek. Itung – itung ganti suasana," bujuk Chanyeol, "Apalagi di belakang rumahnya Sandeul kan langsung laut. Iya kan, Deul? Rumah lo deket laut kan?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Sandeul manggut – manggut dengan mulut gembung.

"Nah, tuh! Kan enak!" seru Chanyeol, "Gimana? Lo ikutan?"

Setelah mikir agak lama, akhirnya Jinyoung ngangguk juga.

"HOREEE!" seru Sandeul dan Chanyeol kompak.

"Kris gak lo bawa, Yeol?" tanya Sandeul iseng dengan alis naik turun gak jelas.

Chanyeol mencomot dua pizza terus ditumpuk di piringnya, "Ngapain? Dia bukan deodoran yang musti dibawa kemana – mana kan?"

"Oh, ya udah." jawab Sandeul.

"Lo sendiri gimana? Bukannya mau ngenalin Baro ke bonyok lo ya?" tanya Chanyeol balik sambil meraup lapar pizzanya.

"Mau. Heheheh." ucapnya sambil cengengesan salah tingkah, "Makanya ini mau gue telpon."

"Cieehh… cieehhh…" ledek Chanyeol dan Jinyoung melempar tatapan jahil. Chanyeol bahkan sampai bersiul – siul. Siulannya nyaring banget kayak kenek metromini.

"Kok di telpon? Gak langsung ketemuan aja gitu?" usul Jinyoung.

Sandeul menggeleng, "Dia pasti masih sibuk. Gue takut ganggu."

.

.

.

.

"Mi, obeng?"

Bomi nyodorin obeng ke Baro.

"Tang?"

Bomi menyodorkan Tang ke Baro.

"Rol meter?"

Bomi menyodorkan satu kotak perkakas berukuran jumbo yang langsung disambut Baro dengan dahi berkerut.

"Satu aja, ngapain lo kasih semua?"

"Ya habis lu bawel! Banyak mintanya, gak tau apa gue lagi merakit bagian atasnya?" protes Bomi keki.

"Lu asisten aja ngomel mulu. Gue pecat lama – lama!" balas Baro. Niatnya pengen becanda, tapi Bomi malah mendelik sewot.

"Oohhh… jadi ini balasannya setelah sekian lama kita bersama?" serunya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Mi, bahasa lo… udah kayak kita ini sepasang pasutri mau cerai aja." komentar Baro menggeleng santai.

"Lho? Emang bukan ya?" tanya Bomi sok muka polos.

Baro berdecak, "Hati – hati lo, Mi. Pacar gue doyan makan orang tuh, entar lu digigit terus rabies baru tau rasa." Kurang asem. Emangnya Sandeul guk guk?

Bomi ketawa bentar terus balik ke pekerjaannya lagi.

Hening…

DRRRRTTTTT! Baro nyaris terjengkang dan hampir nyenggol spritenya ampe tumpah gara – gara hapenya tiba – tiba bergetar.

Sandeul? Panjang umur. Baru aja tadi diomongin.

Baro nempelin hape di kupingnya terus ditahan pake bahu kanan, "Halo?"

"Sayang? Kamu lagi di rumah kan?"

"Iya nih lagi kerja sama Bomi."

Bomi?

"Ngapain sih dia diajak – ajak ke rumah kamu?" tanya Sandeul dengan nada jealous. Secara dia aja baru sekali dulu diajakin ke kosannya Baro. Kalo Bomi jadi asisten kan otomatis dia hampir tiap hari dong? Sandeul kalah.

"Lho? Ya buat bantuin aku lah. Kami juga gak ngapa – ngapain kok. Malah kerja mulu dari pagi ampe pagi lagi." Baro bisa melihat dari sudut matanya Bomi lagi cengengesan nyebelin ngetawain muka gondoknya.

"Ooo…" gumam Sandeul rada gak iklas, "Ya udah. Baguslah."

"Terus kamu nelpon ngapain?"

"Yaa… aku cuma mau tanya, kira – kira kamu bisa gak kalo lusa ikut aku?"

Baro mengernyit, "Kemana?"

"Hmm…" Sandeul jadi grogi, padahal ngomongnya lewat telpon lho, "Aku mau ngajakin kamu ketemuan sama bokap nyokap aku."

Hening.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

Baro berubah jadi patung.

"Halo? Halo? Sayangg? Yeee… malah pingsan!"

"Mmm? Apa tadi?" tanya Baro gak yakin. Takutnya tadi dia salah denger.

Sandeul tarik napas. Pake acara bolot segala! "Aku…mau…ngajakin…kamu…ketemu…Papa Mama aku."

Baro boleh pingsan dulu gak nih?

"Helooowww?"

"Ketemu orangtua kamu?" Baro terperangah kaget, "Bukannya Papa kamu itu gak suka hubungan yang engg… begitu ya?" Terus entar nasibnya dia gimana? Baru ngebayangin aja udah bikin merinding. Apalagi kalo harus…

"Jadi kamu gak mau ketemu mereka nih?"

Mulai deh. Kalo nada bicaranya udah kayak gitu berarti siap – siap aja dia bakal dikacangin selama kurang lebih…hemmm…satu bulan.

"Y-yaa…bukannya gak mau, sayang. Tapi kamu tau sendiri kan kerjaan aku lagi banyak banget." Bukan alasan, karena emang kerjaannya lagi banyak banget. Dan dia sampai rela pake SKS alias Sistem Kebut Semalam berdua Bomi karena ternyata Chen baru akan keluar seminggu lagi. Yang jelas gak bisa diharap lah kalo mau nungguin Chen dulu.

"Gak bisa sama sekali ditinggal?"

Baro mulai dilanda perasaan bersalah plus gak enak, "Duuhhh gimana yaa…"

"Oke. Gak apa – apa. Sampai jumpa."

 _Klik_. Diputus.

Tinggalah Baro mematung sendirian dengan muka speechless. Aduuh…alamat satu bulan nih.

Ikut gak yaa…?

Akhirnya dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, Baro memutuskan untuk… Ikut aja deh!

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N: Gak lama kaaann? Heheheh akhirnya saya bisa juga kerja ngebut heheheh  
**

 **Buat Badeul Shipper yang sabar yaa? Di chap depan baru aku tampilin adegan di kampungnya Sandeul. Untuk chap ini fokus ke konfliknya Jinyoung sama Chanyeol dulu ^^. Chap depan baru deh ke Badeul.**

 **Oh iya buat Krisyeol shipper, seneng yaaa Chanyeol sama Kris udah balikan? Hayooo? hehehe Eitss! Jangan seneng dulu. Masih ada Changmin. Ingat?**

 **Terus buat Gongyoung juga rencananya bakal aku bikinin ekstra chapter khusus untuk ngebahas mereka doang (rencananya).  
**

 **Dan tempo hari juga ada saran, gimana kalo bokapnya Sandeul itu Kyuhyun aja? Aku sih rapopo. Terus karena Kyuhyun couplenya ama Sungmin, jadi akan ada perubahan dari OC ke Support Cast Kyumin couple ^^ YAY! Malah kayaknya bakal seru kalo Kyuhyun jadi bokapnya. Dia bisa jadi evil dad yang jahil kan? Whahhaha**

 **Last but not least, saya seneeng bangeet karena temen - temen reader yang tadinya gak ngeshipperin Krisyeol jadi ngeshipperin mereka ^^. Hikks! Jadi terharu (T.T)! Makasihmakasihmakasih :*. Terus banyak yang bilangin Chanyeol disini keren kek badai...eh, keren badai. Asooyy! Iya dia emang keren, dikehidupan nyata juga always keren ^^**

 **Ya udah, segitu aja dulu ya? Ada saran? Masukan? Pertanyaan? Silahkan. Gak usah malu - malu. :) Lumayan juga untuk bikin saya semangat cari inspirasi dan kerja ngebut lagi (-,-) heheh  
**

 **#Makasih buaaannnyak buat temen - temen yang udah ngebaca, ngelike, ngasih saran, komen, ngedukung, bantu saya nyari inspirasi, pokoknya buat semuanya deh. U're the best :***

 **#Sekian & RnR :***


	10. Chapter 9 (Part I)

**Uke – Uke Ngenes**

 **BaDeul: Caman versus Camer (PART I)**

* * *

 **Cast:**

Baro, Sandeul, Kyuhyun, GS!Sungmin, Chanyeol, Jinyoung, Kris, Gongchan

* * *

 **###HAPPY READING###**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Mercy putih Kris melambat saat memasuki area parkiran stasiun kereta api, lalu berhenti total di salah satu parking space yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh mobil sebelumnya.

Pintu – pintu mobil terbuka hampir secara bersamaan, mengeluarkan kaki – kaki panjang empat manusia di dalamnya. Kris yang berhasil turun lebih dulu langsung membuka bagasi mobilnya.

"Makasih, hyung." tukas Jinyoung yang dapat operan pertama dari Kris.

"Punyaku mana, hyung?" tagih Sandeul.

"Nih..." Kris ngoper tas segede dosa milik Sandeul dengan muka meringis ngeden saking beratnya tuh tas.

"Yes! Makasih Kris hyung yang baik hati dan tidak sombong serta doyan makan Chanyeol." Habis ngomong gitu, dia buru – buru kabur sambil cekikikan ngeliat ekspresinya Chanyeol yang pengen ngejitak dan Kris yang senyam – senyum nahan ketawa.

Terus pas gilirannya Chanyeol, Kris gak pake ngoper lagi, cuma melempar senyum malaikat sambil menyampirkan semua barang bawaan Chanyeol di pundaknya. Kris jadi kayak tukang angkat – angkat koper di bandara. Tukang angkat koper yang super duper ganteng.

"Ada yang aneh di mukaku?" tanya Kris dengan dahi berkerut ngeliat Chanyeol mandangin dia sampai nyureng begitu.

"Yakin gak mau dibantuin?" tawarnya ragu.

"Orang hamil gak boleh bawa yang berat – berat." ucap Kris sambil ngeloyor, nyuekin muka protesnya Chanyeol.

"Lebai!" desis Chanyeol sambil ngekor di belakangnya Kris. Bukannya dia gak seneng sih kalo Kris jadi sangat perhatian kayak gini. Tapi biar gimana – gimana dia ini kan namja, kalo terlalu berlebihan begitu kesannya dia ini kayak ibu – ibu yang lenjeh dan manja abis.

Lagian juga tiga orang ini mau liburan sebentar aja barang bawaannya ampe menggunung begitu. Udah kayak orang mau pindahan aja. Alesannya karena rumahnya Sandeul jauh dari kota. Dan otomatis bakal jauh dari yang namanya Mall. Jadi segala kipas angin lah, payung lah, bantal guling, dibawain semua. Tadinya Chanyeol malah kepengen bawa sepeda gunungnya sekalian. Tapi langsung dilarang sama Jinyoung dan Sandeul. Bukan apanya. Rumahnya Sandeul itu kan dikelilingi oleh laut. Lah sepeda gunung untuk apa? Kecuali kalo mereka itu penduduk desa Konoha yang bisa jalan diatas aer, nah baru deh tuh dibawa.

Iya. Benar sekali. Ternyata lautnya bukan cuma ada di belakang rumahnya Sandeul aja. Tapi di depan, di kiri dan di kanan…semuanya laut! Sandeul emang anak pulau. Rumahnya bener – bener jauh dari peradaban dan dikelilingi oleh laut. Jadi tetangganya kalo mau bertamu ribet, musti naek perahu dulu. Salahkan bokapnya Sandeul yang super nyentrik dan sejak kecil punya impian ajaib pengen hidup dan beranak pinak di pulau kalo udah gede nanti. Nah sekarang giliran udah gede, mereka beneran tinggal di pulau deh. Tapi tenang aja, di pulau itu gak ada pembunuh berwajah abstrak yang berkeliaran sambil bawa bawa gergaji elektrik. Malah pulaunya bagus banget. Sandeul udah nunjukin foto – fotonya. Dan bonyoknya Sandeul ternyata punya usaha penginapan lho! Makanya Jinyoung ama Chanyeol jadi semangat '45 pengen cepet – cepet nyampe. Secaraaa gitu… liburan grateess! Cuma PP aja yang bayar. Semuanya ditanggung, mulai dari bobo ampe urusan perut. Kapan lagi kan?

"Mana sih alien lo?" tanya Jinyoung seusai mereka membeli tiket kereta, "Keretanya kan jam dua, ini udah jam satu lewat lho."

"Tau tuh. Daritadi gue sms kagak dibalesin, miskol juga kagak ditelpon balik." keluh Sandeul dengan muka manyun.

"Coba lu telpon ulang deh." saran Chanyeol sambil ngelirik – lirik gak tega ke Kris yang mirip tempat penitipan barang berjalan. Habis orangnya sendiri yang ngotot gak mau dibantuin. Ya udah. Terserah.

Sandeul manut dan kembali menghubungi nomor Baro. Namun hasilnya tetep nihil!

"Gak diangkat." Sandeul ngantongin hapenya lagi.

"Apa jangan – jangan…" Jinyoung ngelirik Sandeul yang mukanya berubah cemas, "Becanda. Dia gak bakal kabur kok. Gue yakin." ucapnya sambil nepuk – nepuk pundak Sandeul.

"Iya, dia gak kabur kok. Cuman masih keenakan molor di rumah gara – gara semaleman capek galau mikirin gimana nasibnya kalo disate ama bokap lo." jelas Chanyeol malah memperkeruh suasana.

"Yeol, belum pernah ngerasain dicium ama kereta kan?" ancam Sandeul dengan tampang pembunuh berdarah dingin mode on.

Chanyeol cengengesan, "Duileehh yang harap – harap cemas." cibirnya, "Jangan terlalu stress lah, entar salah – salah malah lo yang ciuman ama kereta."

"Kayaknya lo gak jadi dicium kereta deh. Tuh…"

Semua mata tertuju kearah yang ditunjuk Jinyoung. Seketika mereka mendapati sosok namja bersurai putih lagi lari – larian sambil ngepot – ngepot ngeles diantara penumpang lain yang ngantre di sepanjang peron.

"Sayaang!" Baro melambaikan tangan yang langsung dibalas Sandeul dengan lambaian sekilas dan senyum merekah.

"Panjang umur." gumam Chanyeol sambil nyikut Sandeul. Yang disikut cuma cengar – cengir gaje.

"Sori…hhh… tadi aku sempet…hhah…hh…nyasar di peron sebelah." tukas Baro ngos – ngosan setengah mampus.

Alis Sandeul naik sebelah, "Ha? Kok bisa? Bukannya udah gue kasih tau ya dari semalem?"

Baro menghapus keringat yang mulai maen perosotan di jidadnya, "Iya tapi tadi smsnya…" tarik napas dulu, "gak sengaja kehapus…"

"Yahhh…" seru Jinyoung dan Chanyeol kompak.

Mata Sandeul memicing curiga, "Gak sengaja apa gak sengajaaah?"

"Bener. Suer! Gak sengaja! Sumpah sam…" Baro gak jadi ngomong 'Samber gledek' takut tiba – tiba ada gledek beneran terus nyambar dia kan gak lucu?

"Sumpah apa?" todong Sandeul.

"Sumpah! Pokoknya sumpah aja. Peace…" Baro mengacungkan dua jari membentuk tanda victory, gak lupa pake seringai perdamaian.

Sandeul mengedikkan bahu tanda ya sudahlah, "Eh, ngomong – ngomong…" Sandeul merogoh sesuatu di saku jeansnya, "Ini tiket lo. Semuanya udah pada pegang."

"Makasih, sayang." Baro mengusap lembut puncak kepala Sandeul, "Entar uang kamu aku ganti." Terus dia ngelirik lemari barang…ehm, Kris yang berdiri di sebelahnya Chanyeol, "Lah trus… Kris hyung juga ikut?"

Chanyeol ngangguk, "Iya, biar entar kalo disate, lo ada yang nemenin." jawabnya asal. Bocah itu langsung dapat lirikan maut dari Kris. Kalo aja lirikan itu mengeluarkan sinar laser, Chanyeol udah gosong daritadi.

Sandeul ketawa pelan, "Enggak lah, dia gak ikut. Cuma jadi tukang angkat – angkat pribadi doang…ups! Sori hyung. Hehehe…"

Lirikan maut Kris sekarang terarah ke Sandeul. Namja itu langsung kicep terus noleh ke depan lagi.

"Syukurin lu!" ledek Chanyeol sambil ketawa – tawa, "Emang enak dipelototin sama naga pedofil jadi – jadian?"

Lirikan Kris balik ke Chanyeol lagi. Sekarang gantian Chanyeol yang kicep. Dasar titisan angry bird, jarang ngomong kerjanya lirak – lirik aja. Gak tanggung – tanggung pula, lirikannya bisa bikin makhluk berisik manapun jadi salah tingkah alias mati gaya.

Baro hanya terdiam. Belum ketemu aja dia udah dag dig dug duluan. Dag dig dug mau sekarat.

Suara operator stasiun yang menyatakan kereta akan segera tiba sebentar lagi menjadi backsound pengisi tawa canda obrolan seru para namja itu, mines tiang Kris yang bisanya cuma lirak – lirik dan senyum dikit aja serta Baro yang harap – harap cemas memikirkan nasibnya beberapa jam kedepan. Apa dia beneran akan disate atau dikuliti dulu baru digulai? Belum – belum Baro udah merasa horror sendiri.

"Eh, naik yuk." tukas Jinyoung sambil menjawil bahu Chanyeol dan Sandeul. Keretanya udah bener – bener berhenti total sekarang. Berbondong – bondong orang pada naik dengan teratur dan tertib. Gini kan enak diliat. Gak kayak orang lagi rebutan sembako gratis.

Chanyeol noleh ke Kris, "Aku pergi dulu ya." ujarnya dengan cepat mengambil alih semua barang bawaannya sendiri dari tangan Kris sebelum namja itu sempat protes, "Kamu jaga diri. Jangan tebar – tebar pesona seenaknya. Apalagi sama makhluk pirang berinisal Jessica." ucap Chanyeol dengan muka cemberut dan mata menyipit saat menyebut nama Jessica.

Kris ketawa, "Itu bukan inisial namanya," terus dia menarik Chanyeol dalam pelukannya, "Kamu juga jaga diri. Jangan mau kalo diajak keluar sama orang mesum gak dikenal. Kalo ada apa – apa telpon aku. Oke?"

"Tenang aja, hyung. Aku gak akan macam – macam dengan orang mesum gak dikenal. Satu makhluk mesum aja udah repot, apalagi dua."

Cengiran Kris melebar, "Iya deh. Aku percaya." tukasnya lalu mendaratkan ciuman dan melumat lembut bibir Chanyeol.

Kalo Kris dan Chanyeol ciuman di tengah pelototan dan gelengan kepala orang – orang, Baro dan Sandeul beda lagi.

"Pokoknya kalo nanti ketemu Papa aku kamu sabar aja, gak usah terlalu diladenin dan dimasukin ke hati, anggap aja penampakan," ujar Sandeul sambil memegang kedua pundak Baro.

Diomongin gitu bukannya santai, Baro malah makin waswas, "Iya, iya."

"Iya iya apa?"

Baro tarik napas kepanjangan, "Iya… pokoknya aku akan berusaha semampu aku."

"Kamu jangan tegang gitu dong?" Sekarang Sandeul nepuk – nepuk pelan kedua pipi Baro sambil ketawa, mencoba menghilangkan kecemasan Baro, "Biasa aja kali. Biar gitu – gitu Papa aku belum pernah memutilasi orang kok. Yaa… omongannya emang nyelekit sih. Sebelas dua belas lah sama aku. Kamu kan udah biasa ngadepin aku? Kalo perlu pas Papa aku lagi ngemeng, bayangin aja muka aku. Dijamin kamu pasti bakal santai ngadepinnya. Percaya deh."

Yee… ngomong doang sih gampang. Praktekinnya itu yang syusyah!

"Iya, iya." Baro cuma ngangguk – ngangguk pasrah sama iya iya aja.

Semuanya pada sibuk dengan pasangan masing – masing, tinggal Jinyoung yang gundah gulana sendiri. Soalnya cuma dia yang jomblo. Jomblo pendatang baru. Yang kalo dibahasa inggriskan menjadi… Newcomer Single (?).

Sambil nundukin kepala kayak orang hening cipta, pelan – pelan Jinyoung melangkah galau menuju kereta. Tapi belum nyampe di pintunya, udah diteriakin ama Sandeul.

"Woiii mau kemana lo? Itukan kereta tujuan Hawaii!"

HAAHHH?! Jinyoung yang otaknya lagi korslet efek kebanyakan galau, menerima mentah – mentah aja omongannya Sandeul. Sekarang dia malah plangak – plongok dengan muka idiot. Tipe – tipe muka yang bikin sutradara pengen nangis guling – guling sambil menampari mukanya sendiri.

Ngeliat ekspresinya Jinyoung, dua bocah tengil itu malah ngakak girang. Seneng berhasil ngerjain dia. Mereka emang temen – temen yang jahat. Orang lagi galau bukannya dihibur disayang – sayang, malah dibully terus! Katanya kalo dimanjain malah makin lembek dan mellow. Takutnya nanti malah mati overdosis karena kebanyakan minum sampoo anti ketombe. Gak keren banget. Jadi mending di bully aja biar makin tegar dan tahan banting. Itulah tadi teori ngawurnya Chanyeol dan Sandeul.

"Becanda, ding! Itu bener keretanya kok." ralat Sandeul yang bikin Jinyoung mendelik jengkel lalu berlari kearahnya.

TUING! Jidad Sandeul dapat toyoran penuh dendam kesumat dari neraka.

"Eh musang!"

"Rasain tuh! Gemes banget gue dikerjain melulu!"

Tapi begitu gilirannya Chanyeol, namja itu malah ngumpet di belakangnya Kris. Cari aman.

"Curang lo! Sini keluar. Kita selesaikan secara jantan. One by one!" tantang Jinyoung sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Boleh. Tapi langkahi dulu mayat… dia!" tunjuk Chanyeol ke mukanya Kris. Sementara yang ditunjuk datar aja, cuma menggumamkan sesuatu seperti: 'Udah mainnya nanti aja, nanti kamu ketinggalan kereta' dan 'Sayang… kamu gak liat itu semua penumpangnya udah pada masuk? Mau ditinggal ya?'. Bener – bener seorang Wu Yifan. Teteup aja.

Jinyoung yang gak enak sama Kris, buru – buru melipir pergi dari situ nyusul Sandeul dan Baro yang udah naik duluan. Tapi entar di dalam kereta…hmmm liat aja! Bakal gue balas!

"Kamu juga buruan naik." tukas Kris tak lupa mendaratkan satu kecupan lagi di puncak kepala Chanyeol dan terakhir di bibirnya. Siapapun akan menyangka dua tiang ini sepasang pasutri muda yang baru nikah kemaren. Mesra banget, bo!

"Ya udah. Aku berangkat dulu ya."

Kris keliatan gak rela banget ngebiarin Chanyeol pergi meskipun cuma beberapa hari. Kalo aja dia gak lagi dibikin pusing sama ujian meja yang udah mejeng di depan mata, mungkin dia bakalan ikut juga.

"Byee!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangan riang, yang dibalas Kris dengan lambaian singkat dan senyum simpul gak iklas.

Begitu sosok Chanyeol menghilang ditelan kereta api, terdengar suara operator stasiun yang mengumumkan tujuan pemberhentian kereta berikutnya, lalu perlahan – lahan ular besi itu bergerak maju hingga akhirnya benar – benar menjauh meninggalkan stasiun.

.

.

.

.

Gongchan membuka kedua matanya, tertegun begitu mendapati wajah tersenyum sang mantan tepat berada satu inci di depannya. Senyum gummy smile dengan dua mata foxy nya yang menyipit membentuk garis cakrawala, merupakan dua perpaduan yang sangat sempurna dan cantik.

Gongchan mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengusap pipi mulus itu dengan jari jemarinya. Bukan. Ini bukan Jinyoung.

Tapi guling…

Namja itu menghela napas panjang menyadari kalau dia baru saja ditipu oleh fatamorgana bikinannya sendiri untuk yang kesejuta kalinya.

Semalam dia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang berada tepat dibelakangnya dan merebahkan kepalanya persis di punggungnya, kedua tangannya melingkari perut Gongchan. Ternyata begitu dia menoleh, tidak ada siapa – siapa disana.

Satu kata: Hampa.

Gongchan tarik napas lagi. Berusaha menahan perasaan sesak yang seperti ingin meledak keluar.

Sekarang yang dia inginkan cuma satu.

Jinyoung.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama berjam – jam, akhirnya penantian mereka berakhir juga. Kereta berhenti tepat di daerah yang menjadi destinasi liburan mereka. Setelah semua barang bawaan siap di tangan, empat namja itu langsung turun mengikuti rombongan penumpang lain. Katanya bokapnya Sandeul bakal ngejemput naek mobil van yang biasa dia pake buat nganter – nganter tamu dari luar.

"Terus bokap lo nunggu dimana?" tanya Jinyoung sambil nyeret tas koper kecilnya keluar dari kereta. Jaket dia sampirkan di bahu kiri. Berhubung kota tempat tinggalnya Sandeul puanaas, jadi pada rame – rame buka jaket pas mau turun tadi.

"Bentar gue telpon dulu…" tukas Sandeul sambil nempelin hape ke kupingnya.

 _Tuuttt… tuutt…_

"Halo, Nak. Kamu dimana? Papa udah nunggu di peron A nih. Daritadi kereta banyak mondar – mandir kok kamu gak muncul – muncul? Sampe Papa iseng itungin rel kereta api kamunya gak nongol nongol juga."

Ngitungin rel kereta api?

Sandeul meringis, "Pa, aku di peron C, bukan peron A. Papa salah."

"Hah? Kamu yakin?"

Yeee! "Ya yakinlah! Kalo perlu papannya peron C yang segede raja bagong ini aku foto terus aku kirim ke Papa." tukas Sandeul rada gemes.

"Oh ya udah kalo gitu. Papa kesana ya. Kamu tunggu aja. Don go eniwer. Oke?"

Sandeul kembali meringis mendengar Bahasa inggris aksen 'acakadut semaugue' ala Papanya itu.

"Bokap lo kayaknya kocak ya, Deul." ucap Chanyeol setelah Sandeul mengakhiri telpon – telponannya.

"Kocak dari tembok cina? Semoga aja kalian gak ngelus dada ngeliat kelakuannya. Gue aja yang tinggal bertahun – tahun ama dia masih sering dibikin puyeng." curhat Sandeul.

"Lho? Emangnya bokap lo kenapa?" tanya Jinyoung dengan muka kepo tingkat tinggi.

Sandeul menampilkan smirk misterius, "Entar juga kalian bakalan tau."

Entah kenapa tiba – tiba sirine tanda bahaya di kepala Baro berbunyi nyaring.

"Sandeulll!"

Sekarang Baro tau alasannya kenapa sirine di kepalanya berbunyi.

"Ngapain sih Pa lari – lari?" tanya Sandeul mengernyit bingung ngeliat Kyuhyun ngos – ngosan. Dasar. Udah tua masih aja pecicilan!

"Habis Papa semangat pengen ketemu kamu. Udah lama gak ketemu jadi kangen," Hug! meluk ala beruang kutub kedinginan, "Apa kabar kamu, Nak?"

Sandeul megap – megap kehabisan napas, "E…ee… Pa, aku baru nyampe, jangan dibunuh dulu dong!"

"Oh…maaf, Nak. Abis Papa terlalu semangat." ucap Kyuhyun dengan tampang tak berdosa. Terus noleh ke Jinyoung sama Chanyeol, "Ini pasti temen – temen kamu kan?"

Jinyoung dan Chanyeol ngangguk sopan.

"Halo, Om. Apa kabar?" Jinyoung menyalami Kyuhyun.

"Om baik – baik aja, meskipun akhir – akhir ini wasir Om sering kumat." Kyuhyun sempet – sempetnya curcol, "Nama kamu?"

"Saya Jinyoung, Om."

Kyuhyun beralih ke Chanyeol, "Terus adek yang tinggi ini?"

"Saya Chanyeol, Om." tukasnya Chanyeol mengangguk sopan dengan senyum lima juta watt.

Kyuhyun manggut – manggut sambil menggumamkan 'Ooo' panjang.

"Eh, ngomong – ngomong… tadi katanya kamu bawa tiga temen, kok ini cuma dua?"

Hah? Chanyeol, Sandeul dan Jinyoung bengong berjamaah. Baro yang segede gitu kok bisa gak keliatan?! Ajaib.

"Engg… Om… saya…"

Kyuhyun noleh dan langsung ngernyit, "Maaf dek, saya gak kepengen beli tiket."

HAAAA?! Chanyeol, Jinyoung dan Sandeul melongo makin dramatis.

Tapi emang sih stylenya Baro hari ini persis calo tiket yang sering mondar – mandir di stasiun. Mana pake tas pinggang item, udah gitu bulukan pula tasnya! Pantesan dikira penjual tiket.

BWAHAHHA! Chanyeol dan Jinyoung ngakak heboh ngetawain muka anehnya Baro yang antara pengen dikasihani atau diketawain ampe besok pagi.

Sandeul cuma tepok jidad. Tuh kan. Belum apa – apa pacarnya udah dikatain tukang tiket.

"Lho? Bukan ya?" tanya Kyuhyun polos, "Saya kira kamu calo yang saya liat di peron sebelah tadi. Habis mukanya mirip banget ama kamu."

Baro gak tau musti bereaksi gimana. Seumur – umur baru kali ini ada yang ngatain muka gantengnya mirip calo tiket kereta.

"Iya, Om. Gak apa – apa." Baro berusaha menampilkan senyum tabah nan mempesona, biar gimana bokap – bokap ngeselin ini akan menjadi mertuanya suatu saat nanti, "Malah dulu pernah ada yang bilang muka saya mirip ama tukang sol sepatu dekat rumahnya." Gak apa – apa, menjatuhkan diri sendiri dulu di depan 'lawan' gak rugi kok. Kesannya untuk mengelabui dan melambungkan. Ngadepin orang kayak Kyuhyun musti pake taktik. Begitulah hasil semedi Baro waktu di kereta tadi.

Kyuhyun gak menjawab, malah asik meneliti muka Baro, seolah – olah dia itu alien yang lagi piknik di bumi, "Hmmm… dan kalo saya liat – liat lagi… muka kamu juga rada mirip sama… tukang bersih – bersih lapangan yang pernah saya liat waktu itu! Iya, bener! Mirip banget."

BRUKKK! Berasa kayak ketiban jangkar kapal barengan ama kapal – kapalnya.

"Pa…" Sandeul negur Kyuhyun yang mulai kumat jahilnya.

Chanyeol sama Jinyoung masih asik ngakak sambil rangkulan. Bahkan Chanyeol ampe gak sadar mukul – mukul pundak bapak bapak klimis yang lagi berdiri di sebelahnya. Yang dipukul cuma bisa mengernyit sambil melempar tatapan prihatin.

"Terus… kamu juga ada kemiripan sama ibu penjual bakpao di dekat kantor saya. Apa kalian ada hubungan darah? Nama kamu siapa?"

Kalo yang lain ditanyain nama doang gak pake di mirip – miripin sama tukang. Nah dia… mirip tukang karcis lah, tukang bersih bersih lapangan lah, penjual bakpao lah. Spesial banget gak sih? Secara gak langsung kan sama aja kayak Kyuhyun ngatain mukanya pasaran. Sialan.

"Saya Cha Sunwoo, Om. Tapi temen – temen kebanyakan manggil saya Baro." Baro masih berusaha nahan hasrat untuk gak ngajakin Kyuhyun ke lapangan buat adu ilmu sundulan banteng ngamuk.

Kyuhyun manggut – manggut lagi. Untung dia gak nanyain Baro itu singkatan dari apa.

"Jadi kamu temannya anak saya juga?"

"Bukan, Om. Saya tukang pel pel jalan tol."

Tawa Kyuhyun meledak, "Kamu lucu juga ya ternyata, saya suka sama orang – orang lucu kayak kamu. Bagus, bagus!" tukas Kyuhyun sambil nepuk – nepuk pundak Baro sok asik.

Sandeul meringis gak enak. Niatnya untuk ngaku jujur jadi maju mundur ngeliat keakraban Papanya dan Baro. Tapi udah kepalang jauh gini sayang kalo disia – siain. Bilang, enggak, bilang, enggak, bilang, enggak….Arghhh! Ngaku aja deh! Lagian kalo ngeliat responnya Kyuhyun yang positif gitu, kayaknya gak bakal ada masalah deh… iya kan? Semoga aja Papanya berubah pikiran. Amin.

"Pa…" Sandeul berdehem, menghentikan tawa berderai Kyuhyun, Jinyoung dan Chanyeol, "Dulu Papa penasaran kan sama orang yang lagi deket ama Sandeul sekarang. Nah, sekarang Sandeul mau jujur ke Papa siapa orang itu."

Baro yang baru aja bisa bernapas lega sekarang mendadak mules.

"Oh ya? Terus sekarang mana orangnya?"

"Tuh. Yang lagi Papa rangkul sekarang."

Senyum di wajah Kyuhyun lenyap.

.

.

.

.

"Bokap lo gokil ya orangnya. Gue langsung ngefans." Bisik Chanyeol gak penting.

Sandeul mencibir, "Belom keluar aja tuh aslinya."

Sekarang mereka lagi ada di perjalan menuju rumahnya Sandeul. Dan tebak siapa yang duduk di jok depan buat ngedampingin Kyuhyun nyetir?

Yup. Benar sekali. Baro!

Sebenernya Baro diem juga antara bingung sama gak nyangka dengan reaksinya Kyuhyun yang teka – teki abis. Pas Sandeul memproklamirkan hubungannya waktu di stasiun kereta api tadi, jujur aja Baro udah ngebayangin Kyuhyun bakal meledak ledak kayak petasan cabe, bukannya ngelepasin rangkulan sambil pasang muka pokerface terus ngomong: 'Insting saya gak pernah salah.'

Cobaaa? Insting apa, coba?! Seumur – umur Baro belum pernah ketemu makhluk se-'misterius' Kyuhyun.

Padahal Baro juga udah nyiapin segala macam jurus kalo misalkan Kyuhyun jadi ngamuk beneran terus ngajakin dia ke lapangan.

Tapi sikap 'tenang' Kyuhyun malah bikin Baro makin was was dan terus kepikiran sepanjang jalan. Danau tenang tak beriak bukan berarti di dasarnya aman – aman aja kan? Siapa tau ada Ular Anaconda raksasa yang bersembunyi dan siap menelan korban kapan saja?

Nah, itulah yang bikin Baro terus – terus waspada daritadi. Menunggu.

Menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Soalnya Baro yakin seratus persen, Kyuhyun akan melakukan sesuatu. Entah sesuatu itu apa. Dan dalam sekejap dia langsung ngerasa kalo liburannya kali ini bakal berubah jadi mimpi buruk!

Sementara Baro sibuk menebak – nebak, Kyuhyun malah terlarut dalam obrolan seru dengan Jinyoung dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol malah ngember soal Jinyoung yang baru aja menjomblo.

"Ohh… baru diputusin toh?" tanya Kyuhyun kepo.

Nyiitt! Jinyoung mendaratkan cubitan di pinggang Chanyeol. Mana nyubitnya kecil – kecil gitu, kayak cubitan emak – emak pas tau anaknya ngompol di kelas. Chanyeol terang aja langsung melejit terus kejedot langit – langit mobil. Syukurin! Sapa suruh ngember? Apa maksudnya coba ngelapor ke Kyuhyun kalo dia baru aja menjomblo? Biar Jinyoung dicomblangin juga kayak Sandeul?

"Iya, Om. Biasa… anak muda." tukas Jinyoung berusaha santai.

"Terus mantan pacar kamu itu…batangan?"

"I… iya, Om." jawab Jinyoung rada segan. Dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun manggut – manggut sambil ber-'Ooo' ria di jok depan. Untungnya Kyuhyun gak berminat ngurusin hubungan anak orang lain, buktinya sekarang dia gak komen apa – apa lagi.

Gak lama, ponsel di sakunya Chanyeol bergetar melantunkan lagu 'Don't Go'-nya EXO. Ternyata Kris nelpon. Chanyeol yang gak enak mau ngangkat karena lagi di dalem mobil dan ada bokapnya Sandeul, langsung mereject panggilan itu terus buru – buru mengirim satu sms sebagai gantinya.

"Dari pacar?" tanya Kyuhyun iseng.

"Iya, Om." jawab Chanyeol serta merta.

Kyuhyun manggut – manggut lagi, "Batangan juga?"

"Iya, Om." sahut Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

"Waah…lagi nge-trend yaa." komentar Kyuhyun.

Baru sadar? Sandeul melengos keki.

Gak lama, mobil van yang mereka kendarai berbelok dan berhenti di sebuah pesisir pantai. Pantai yang sangaaat amazing! Lautnya jernih dan pasirnya putih, berkilau cantik dibawah terpaan cahaya mahatari.

Tiga namja di jok belakang buru – buru melompat turun dengan antusias. Apalagi Jinyoung sama Chanyeol. Mereka langsung maen ciprat – cipratan aer kayak orang udik yang baru ketemu laut.

Baro turun belakangan begitu semua udah pada turun, niatnya sih pengen nyamperin Sandeul yang lagi duduk – duduk merhatiin duo anak monyet itu saling dorong satu sama lain, tapi langkahnya keburu dihadang Kyuhyun.

"Jangan kira saya bakal biarin kamu gitu aja."

Alis kiri Baro terangkat tinggi – tinggi, "Maksud, Om?" tanyanya belagak bego.

Kyuhyun menampakkan seringai mencurigakan sambil menepuk – nepuk pundak Baro, "Kita liat saja nanti." tukasnya sambil ngeloyor pergi dengan cuek bebeknya, "Anak – anak! Perahu Om ada di kabin itu." tunjuk Kyuhyun ke sebuah kabin kayu kecil bercat putih yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka nongkrong, "Maennya dilanjut nanti aja kalo udah nyampe ke seberang. Om bakal ajak kalian keliling pulau!"

"YIIHAAA!" Sorak Chanyeol dan Jinyoung barengan terus lomba – lomba dulu – duluan nurunin barang dari mobil habis itu lomba lari dulu – duluan nyampe ke kabin. Ckckck… dasar bocah!

Sandeul menjejeri langkahnya dengan langkah Baro, "Bokap gue tadi ngomong apa?"

Baro mengedikkan bahu sambil tertawa pelan, "Kayaknya Papa kamu nantangin aku."

Tatapan Sandeul beralih ke jari – jari kakinya, "Ohh… gue cuma bisa bilang… hati – hati aja. Papa gak pernah main – main dengan ucapannya."

"Gak masalah," Baro merangkul bahu Sandeul lalu menariknya mendekat, "Justru itu kan tujuan aku dateng kesini?" ditatapnya Sandeul dengan pandangan syahdu dan penuh arti. Bikin Sandeul jadi tersipu malu dengan pipi bersemu – semu.

Melihat pemandangan kayak gitu, jelas aja Kyuhyun gak tinggal diam.

"Wadoow!" Baro tiba – tiba jongkok sambil megangin kepalanya yang kena timpuk kaleng sarden.

"PAPA!" pekik Sandeul gondok.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun pasang muka lempeng, "Tadi Papa mau ngelemparin burung tuh," Kyuhyun nunjuk burung camar yang terbang bergerombol diatas mereka, "Eh…malah kena dia. Lagian ngapain sih berdiri berdiri disitu? Jadi kena timpuk kan?"

Huhh… udah salah bukannya minta maaf malah nyalahin. Akal – akalan terus kerjanya!

Chanyeol sama Jinyoung saling beradu pandang seperti berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata. Masalahnya mereka sempet ngeliat sendiri kalo Kyuhyun tadi gak nimpuk keatas, tapi lurus – lurus ke kepalanya Baro. Berarti bener yang diomongin Sandeul tadi soal Papanya yang suka bertindak jahil dan semena – mena sama orang – orang yang masuk dalam daftar Black Listnya. Bahkan Papanya itu kayak punya semacam 'radar' yang bisa mendeteksi siapa – siapa aja yang pantas dimasukkan dalam daftar dan siapa – siapa aja yang harus diperlakukan normal layaknya orang kebanyakan. Dan dalam kasus kali ini… Baro lah 'orang beruntung' itu.

"Papa tuh yang ngapain nimpuk – nimpuk orang? Kebiasan jelek kok dipelihara!" dengus Sandeul sambil membantu Baro berdiri.

"Ya lagian kamu ngapain deket – deket gitu?"

"Wajarlah Pa aku deket – deket, kan Baro pacar aku." jawab Sandeul rada nyolot.

"Pacar?" Mata Kyuhyun memicing tajam, "Itu kan menurut kamu. Bukan menurut Papa."

"Aku gak butuh pendapat Papa untuk nentuin siapa – siapa aja yang pantes jadi pacar aku. Aku udah gede, Pa. Udah bisa ngebedain mana yang buruk dan mana yang baik menurut aku." Akhirnya… setelah sekian lama gak ketemu… mereka berdua bisa juga berantem secara LIVE.

Hore…

"Omongan kamu itu udah kayak kamu bisa beli apartemen sendiri aja." cibir Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin gak sekarang, Pa. Tapi nanti."

"Oh ya? Kalo gitu Papa ngerestuinnya pas kamu udah bisa beli apartemen aja, gimana?" tanya Kyuhyun bikin darah mendidih dan naik ke ubun – ubun.

"Pa… aku udah jauh – jauh dateng kesini bukan buat berdebat sama Papa." tukas Sandeul dengan mata tak kalah memicing tajam.

"Nah yang ngajakin kamu berdebat siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun santai, "Perasaan tadi Papa cuma mau nimpuk burung."

"Pa… Papa nimpuk Baro, bukan burung. Dan Baro ini manusia!"

"Emangnya manusia gak punya burung ya? Perasaan punya deh? Iya kan? Bener gak?" tanya Kyuhyun ke Jinyoung sama Chanyeol yang cuma mengulum senyum geli nahan ketawa ngeliat 'keharmonisan' Sandeul dan Papanya.

"Iya, Om. Bener!" jawab Chanyeol sambil nyengir kuda.

Jinyoung manggut – manggut sambil nutup mulut.

Sandeul melirik duo tikus mondok itu bergantian. Dasar. Bukannya ikut ngebelain malah negbantuin Papanya!

"Papaku sayang yang gak nyambung, aku gak nanyain manusia itu punya burung apa enggak. Tapi yang jadi masalah sekarang, Papa itu nimpuk Baro dengan alesan pengen nimpuk Burung. Nah, itu dia masalahnya!"

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lempeng.

Herrghhh! Saking gondoknya Sandeul jadi pengen ngunyah pasir sambil manjatin semua pohon yang ada di pantai ini.

"Whatever!" Sandeul ngeloyor pergi gitu aja, nyamperin Chanyeol dan Jinyoung yang mesam – mesem gak jelas. Minta ditabok pake kulit pisang.

"Ayo pada naik ke kapal!" seru Kyuhyun seolah – olah pertengkaran tadi gak pernah terjadi, "Kayaknya bentar lagi bakal mendung nih," tukasnya sambil mendongak menatap langit yang udah berubah warna, "Jalan – jalannya ditunda besok aja ya? Tante udah nungguin tuh di rumah. Kalian pasti pada laper kan?"

"Oke deh!" seru Jinyoung dan Chanyeol yang tumben kompak banget hari ini.

Begitu semuanya udah naik di kapal speed boat, pas gilirannya Baro yang mau naik, Kyuhyun bilang gini:

"Yang bilang kamu boleh naik siapa? Kamu berenang!"

Lagi – lagi Chanyeol dan Jinyoung mangap gila – gilaan dibuatnya. Tuhan… untung aja dulu kami gak jatuh cinta sama teman kami yang bokapnya lebih sangar dari Hitler ini. Keduanya berdoa dalam hati dengan kata – kata yang nyaris sama. Ngeliat Baro aja udah cukup nelangsa, apalagi harus ngalamin sendiri.

Sementara Baro udah bukan tercengang lagi, tapi udah ngepalin tangan geram. Tahan, Baro, tahan! Jangan colok lubang hidungnya, jangan colok lubang hidungnya! Ingat… dia itu camer lo! Baro tarik napas dalam – dalam terus membuangnya pelan – pelan, "Om jangan becanda. Dari sini kesana kan gak dekat. Saya kapan nyampenya kalo berenang?"

"Lho? Itu kan bukan urusan saya."

Duhh… kapan sih Kyuhyun ulang tahun? Soalnya Baro pengen ngasih hadiah bom nuklir yang terbuat dari seribu kentut gajah.

"Pa, jangan gila deh. Papa pikir ini kolam renang anak – anak yang tinggal ngesot aja udah nyampe ke seberang? Kalo Baro berenang aku juga berenang!" ancam Sandeul terus nyikut Jinyoung sama Chanyeol yang plangak plongok aja kayak Kuskus. Gimana sih? Bantuin kek!

"Iya, Om. Jangan gitu dong. Kasian kan Baro. Dia kan bukan tukang jaga pantai, Om. Jadi gak bakal sanggup kalo harus berenang nyampe kesana." tukas Chanyeol rada ngasal.

"Bener tuh, Om. Apalagi kami semua capek. Habis perjalanan jauh. Lagian atlit renang sekalipun kayaknya gak bakal sanggup kalo jaraknya jauh gitu." timpal Jinyoung.

Kyuhyun menatap dua namja di depannya bergantian, "Masa? Buktinya saya hampir tiap hari berenang nyampe sana ya hidup juga tuh."

Jinyoung dan Chanyeol kontan mangap takjub sambil menatap Kyuhyun sangsi. Kyuhyun bisa nyampe kesana dengan berenang? Be-re-nang?!

"Kalo kami pengen berenang gimana?" tantang Sandeul.

Dua orang itu makin tertegun. Terus saling bertukar pandang. Apa jangan – jangan Sandeul juga bisa berenang nyampe sana? Kok dia pede banget gitu ngomongnya? Ckckck. Bener – bener Bapak-Anak yang penuh kejutan!

"Jangan macam – macam. Kamu dan temen – temen kamu tetep di kapal! Titik!" tandas Kyuhyun lalu Wuuuzzzz….! Dia langsung melajukan kapalnya secepat kilat ninggalin Baro yang terperangah tak percaya sampe lupa gimana caranya berkedip.

Kurang ajar. Masa dia harus berenang sih?! Kalo cuma lima atau sepuluh meter aja sih dia masih sanggup. Nah kalo udah bermil – mil jauhnya kayak gini? Gimana kalo belum nyampe setengahnya aja kakinya udah keram? Gimana kalo tiba – tiba ada ikan hiu terus dia diterkam?! Bukannya dapet gelar sarjana malah dapet gelar 'In Memoriam' kan gak lucu!

Baro celingukan mencari apa saja yang bisa dipake buat nyusul kesana. Enak aja. Jangan pikir dengan diperlakukan seperti ini dia akan menyerah semudah itu. Jangan harap! You wish! Silahkan ngimpi!

Setelah sepuluh menit celingukan kalap, akhirnya Baro ngeliat dari kejauhan ada kapal nelayan sedang mengarah kesini. Wow, lucky! Numpang sama nelayan itu aja deh.

"Paaakk! Paakkk!" Baro melambaikan tangan kearah Nelayan yang hendak menepi itu, "Paaaakk!"

Begitu kapal itu sudah benar – benar menepi, Baro segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa ya, dek? Kok teriak – teriak manggil saya?" tanya si bapak dengan dahi berkerut, "Kalo mau beli ikan besok aja di rumah saya. Gak jauh kok dari sini. Mau saya tunjukin?"

Yaelah, si bapak udah kegeeran aja! "Siapa yang mau beli ikan, Pak? Justru saya mau numpang ama bapak. Bentaarr aja. Nyebrang ke pulau itu aja, Pak. Boleh kan?" pinta Baro dengan muka memelas.

Bapak itu malah melongo.

Oh iya ya. Jaman sekarang mana ada yang gratis sih? Baro buru – buru mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang terus ditaruh di tangannya bapak itu.

"Segini cukup kan, Pak?"

Bapak itu langsung nyengir.

"Ya udah naik aja. Kebetulan ada yang mau saya anter juga disitu."

.

.

.

.

"Eh, ada si bapak. Mau nganterin ikan pesanan istri saya ya?"

Bapak nelayan yang rambutnya udah ubanan semua itu ngangguk, "Iya nih, Pak. Kemaren kan istri bapak mesen satu box di saya." tukas Bapak Nelayan langganan Sungmin sambil ngeluarin box Styrofoam ukuran jumbo berisi ikan – ikan hasil tangkapan selama satu hari. Karena Sungmin orangnya hemat, maklum ibu ibu rumah tangga, makanya lebih enakan beli sama yang nangkepin langsung daripada di pasar. Udah jauh, mahal pula!

Yaaa…bukannya keluarganya Sandeul keluarga gak mampu sih. Lagian keluarga gak mampu darimana yang bisa punya pulau pribadi, plus penginapan sendiri, plus kapal speed boat plus mobil van gede kayak gitu? Tapi ya itu tadi. Hemat. Keluarganya Sandeul itu penganut prinsip 3E, Ekonomis, Efektif dan Efisien. Kalo masih bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang berkualitas dengan harga seminim mungkin, kenapa harus yang mahalnya selangit? Begitulah mereka.

"Makasih banyak ya, Pak. Tumben langsung dianterin? Biasanya kan nunggu besok dulu sekalian berburu lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Bapak nelayan itu mesam – mesem sok misteri, "Khusus hari ini saya punya bonus buat bapak."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat penasaran. Tapi belum sempet dia melontarkan pertanyaan, Baro udah nongol dari belakang punggung si Bapak nelayan sambil dadah dadah sok asik.

"Halooo Oooom!"

Senyum bling bling cring Kyuhyun sirna seketika.

"Pak, ambil lagi deh bonusnya. Saya gak butuh!"

"Wah, gak bisa gitu, Pak. Lagian anak saya udah banyak di rumah saya yang kayak kandang bebek itu. Adek ini mau saya taruh dimana?" si bapak malah curhat dengan raut muka dimelas – melasin.

Kyuhyun yang masih punya rasa belas kasihan (ke bapak belayan itu, bukan ke Baro!), akhirnya menggiring Baro masuk dengan tampang sekeruh selokan dari jaman pithecanthropus. Tapi bukan tangan yang ditarik, malah kerah baju.

"Eh… om…jangan tarik – tarik dong! Emang saya kambing?" protes Baro.

Kyuhyun berhenti narik Baro terus berbalik menghadap Baro dengan muka songong tingkat dewa, "Eh, denger ya Barongsai!"

"Baro aja, Om. Bukan Barongsai." ralat Baro kalem.

"Saya gak peduli!" tandas Kyuhyun, "Pokoknya yang tadi itu cemen! Namja lemah macam kamu gak pantes buat anak saya yang jagoan itu. Malah kayaknya lebih jagoan dia daripada kamu." setelah puas menghina, Kyuhyun berbalik pergi ninggalin Baro terbengong – bengong sendirian.

Tapi baru lima langkah, dia udah balik lagi.

"Bawa box ikan itu dan ikut saya ke belakang!"

.

.

.

.

"Temen kamu yang satu lagi mana, Deullie? Perasaan kemaren kamu sms mama mau ngajak tiga orang deh?"

Sandeul melirik Kyuhyun dengan tampang bete, "Tau tuh, Ma. Tanya aja sama Papa."

Sungmin noleh ke Kyuhyun yang lempeng aja buka kulkas terus nuangin susu ke gelas, kayak gak punya rasa bersalah, "Pa?"

Kyuhyun noleh dari gelasnya, "Apa sih, Ma? Tuh box ikannya udah Papa taruh di belakang."

"Bukan box ikan, Pa." tukas Sungmin sabar, "Tapi temennya Sandeul yang satu lagi mana?"

"Ohhh… ada tuh dibelakang."

Sandeul mengernyit. "Hah? Ngapain?"

"Bersihin ikan."

Sekarang tidak hanya Sandeul, Jinyoung sama Chanyeol yang melongo takjub, tapi Sungmin juga.

"PAPA!" teriak Sandeul dan Sungmin kompak.

"Aduh…punya anak sama istri hobinya sama, teriak – teriak mulu." keluh Kyuhyun nyante sambil duduk – duduk baca Koran.

"Pa, itu kan kerjaan kamu. Ngapain nyuruh – nyuruh orang lain? Kasian kan temennya Sandeul baru dateng udah dikerjain gitu!" omel Sungmin sambil berkacak pinggang.

Tapi dasar muka tembok, dimarahin bukannya nyadar malah minum susu terus balik baca Koran lagi, "Dikerjain? Lah wong dia yang mau kok." tukasnya santai.

Sungmin mendengus sebal terus jalan ke pekarangan belakang yang langsung bisa diakses dari pintu dapur. Eh bener aja, lagi ada Baro jongkok – jongkok deket kolam sambil bersihin ikan.

"Aduhh, Nak. Udah taruh situ aja. Biar tante yang bersihin. Kamu masuk aja dulu, gabung sama temen – temen kamu di dalam." tukas Sungmin antara ngerasa gak enak sama kasihan terus nepuk – nepuk punggung Baro pelan, nyuruh berdiri.

"Gak apa – apa kok, Tante. Kalo pulang kampung juga aku biasa disuruh – suruh bantuin gini."

"Ya tapi kan tujuan kamu kesini buat liburan. Ada – ada aja tuh Papanya Sandeul ngerjain kamu kayak gini. Tante sendiri aja masih suka heran kok bisa punya suami ajaib kayak gitu."

Baro cengengesan garing dijadiin tempat curcol gitu, "Gak kok, Tante. Gak dikerjain, malah waktu Om nyuruh saya tadi saya langsung semangat banget." Halaahh… bisa aja ambil hatinya!

"Aduhh… Tante jadi makin gak enak sama kamu." tukas Sungmin dengan nada prihatin.

"Gak apa – apa, Tan. Santai aja. Woles, wolees! Hehe."

Sandeul ikutan keluar menghampiri Baro, sementara Jinyoung ama Chanyeol mengekor di belakangnya.

"Udah deh, lo masuk aja. Biar entar gue sama Mama yang bersihin. Papa tuh males aja, aji mumpung!" dumel Sandeul sambil menyilangkan dua tangan di depan dada.

"Gak usah, sayang. Aku gak enak sama Papa kamu. Masalahnya tadi aku udah janji mau nyelesain ini."

Heuhh… pake janji – janji segala! Orang kayak Kyuhyun diladenin ya gak bakal ada habisnya. Mana box ikannya super gede gitu, bisa nyampe besok subuh baru kelar.

"Sini kami bantu." tukas Jinyoung yang udah ngeluarin pisau lipat dari kantongnya terus berjongkok di samping Baro.

"Iya, biar cepet." Chanyeol ikutan nangkring di dekat Jinyoung, terus ngeluarin silet dari tas ranselnya.

"Oke! Gue juga." Sandeul masuk dulu ngambil pisau.

"Eh kalian gak usah!" larang Baro sok sok ogah tapi dalam hati seneng.

"Lagak lo…" cibir Chanyeol, "Gue yakin lo pasti girang banget kan?" tudingnya.

Baro langsung cengengesan.

Sandeul sekarang udah ikutan jongkok di sampingnya Chanyeol, terus ngambil satu ikan dari box, "Nah sekarang mari kita selesaikan ikan – ikan sialan ini."

Sungmin yang ngeliat itu jadi geleng – geleng kepala, "Tante bikinin minum dulu ya buat kalian."

"Oke sip, Tante!" sahut Chanyeol, Jinyoung dan Baro kompak.

"Makasih, Tante. Tante cantik deh." puji Baro yang langsung dapat timpukan mata ikan di kepala.

Sungmin cuma senyam – senyum geli terus melangkah masuk. Pas berpapasan sama Kyuhyun di pintu, dia melempar tatapan judes sambil bilang, "Puas kamu berhasil ngerjain tiga orang sekaligus plus anak sendiri?"

Kyuhyun yang ngeliat empat orang itu asik timpuk – timpukan pake mata ikan langsung berdecak sambil geleng – geleng kepala, "Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang."

.

.

.

.

Malemnya, sebagai balas budi, Sungmin masakin lauk yang semuanya pake bahan dasar ikan. Mulai dari sop kepala ikan, ikan bakar rica – rica, ikan sambal balado, ikan goreng tepung, sampai ikan saos asam manis. Tapi semua ikannya pada gak punya mata gara – gara matanya pada dicungkilin terus dipake maen timpuk – timpukan.

"Oh iya, besok kamu mau ngerayain ulang tahun dimana?" tanya Sungmin memulai percakapan. Mereka semua udah duduk ngelilingin meja makan yang letaknya di ruang tengah yang langsung nyambung sama dapur.

"Di rumah aja deh, Ma." jawab Sandeul menghentikan acara ngunyahnya.

"Yakin? Gak mau dimana kek gitu? Sekalian jalan – jalan kan sama temen – temen kamu."

"Di mall maksudnya? Gak usah deh, Ma. Kalo mau ngerayain di luar ngapain aku jauh – jauh pulang? Mall disana kan banyak, Ma." jawab Sandeul yang langsung bikin Sungmin tersenyum haru.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu entar Mama bikin kue sama makanan – makanan buat besok."

Seketika insting kokinya Jinyoung nongol, "Kalo gitu boleh saya ikut bantuin Tante?" biar sekalian minta diajarin resep ikan rica – ricanya tadi.

"Oh boleh banget. Emangnya kamu jago masak juga?"

"Yaa..lumayanlah, Tan. Gak jago – jago banget sih. Masih belajar juga." tukas Jinyoung sambil garuk kepala malu – malu.

"Alaaah… bohong tuh, Ma. Jinyoung ini masterchef, kalo pas lagi dikosan ya dia ini juru masaknya." ucap Sandeul bikin Jinyoung makin geer.

"Waah… hebat kamu." Sungmin menatap Jinyoung kagum. Sekarang Jinyoung udah bukan geer lagi, tapi kepalanya udah nembus ke atap, "Pasti pacar kamu seneng banget ya punya cowok kayak kamu."

Senyum geer Jinyoung digantikan senyum duka.

"Ma…" Sandeul menjawil pundak Sungmin terus membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Mata Sungmin membulat kaget seketika.

"Maaf ya, Tante gak tau kalo kamu udah…" tukas Sungmin sambil meragain gerakan dua telunjuk yang bersatu terus pisah sebagai ganti kata 'putus'.

"Gak apa – apa kok, Tante. Saya juga lagi belajar buat ngelupain dia." ucap Jinyoung dengan senyum sok tabah.

"Mau Om bantuin?" celetuk Kyuhyun tiba – tiba.

"Gak usah!" malah Sungmin sama Sandeul yang nyahut. Udah tau 'bantuan' macam apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Apasih? Orang bener – bener mau bantuin malah dilarang." Kyuhyun jadi sewot.

"Terus kalo nak Chanyeol bisa masak juga?" Sungmin beralih ke Chanyeol. Kyuhyun dikacangin.

Sendok Chanyeol yang udah mau terbang masuk ke mulutnya jadi terhenti di udara, "Masak?" terus dia cengar – cengir, "Saya gak pinter masak, Tan. Pinternya ngabisin aja." akunya jujur dengan tampang polos.

"Iya, Ma. Chanyeol emang bisanya cuma ngabis – ngabisin aja. Mana bisa masak dia?" jawab Sandeul menyetujui.

"Kayak lo enggak aja, Deul!" seloroh Chanyeol, "Kita kan sejenis, spesies ngabis – ngabisin lauk."

Sungmin tertawa pelan, "Iya tuh Sandeul emang gitu. Daridulu kalo disuruh bantuin masak gak pernah mau. Kan kalo bisa kayak Jinyoung gitu bagus juga. Dia bisa jadi single parent yang mandiri."

Jinyoung lagi, Jinyoung lagi! "Udah ah, Ma. Bukannya tadi kita mau ngebahas ultah ya?" tanya Sandeul rada – rada sirik dibanding - bandingin.

"Oh iya, jadi kapan nih mau bikin kuenya? Sekarang apa besok?"

"Besok aja deh, Ma." usul Sandeul, "Temen – temen aku biar istirahat dulu."

Sungmin mengedikkan bahu, "Ya udah kalo gitu. Terserah kamu gimana enaknya. Mama ngikut aja." Sekarang tatapan Sungmin beralih ke Baro, "Kalo Baro sekarang lagi sibuk apa?"

"Saya sekarang lagi ada proyek teleskop, Tante."

Mata Sungmin membulat lebih takjub, "Proyek teleskop? Kamu yang bikin teleskop gitu?"

Baro mengangguk, "Iya, Tante. Tapi ini teleskop bukan sembarang teleskop. Ini teleskop alien transmitter yang udah dilengkapi dengan tiga radar. Jadi nanti gak cuma bisa dipake buat neropong bintang, tapi juga semacam radio teleskop gitu deh, Tan. Jadi kalo misalkan ada makhluk asing diluar sana yang kebetulan menembakkan laser melalui teleskop optik besar untuk mengirimkan sinyal atau ngumumin keberadaan mereka, maka getaran itu bisa terdeteksi dari jarak ribuan tahun cahaya. Terus saya rencananya juga bakal bikin kayak teleskop radio Lovell gitu yang sekali nyari bisa nyampe ngelacak sinyal yang terpancar dari seribu bintang terdekat."

Sungmin nyengir karena kepalanya mulai berkunang – kunang dan matanya mulai pusing.

Chanyeol menguap lebar sekali. Ngantuk.

Jinyoung ngeliatin Baro sampe nyureng banget. Ditelinganya Baro kayak nge-rap, bukan ngomong.

Kyuhyun datar aja sambil asik nerusin makannya. Seolah – olah yang ngomong tadi radio rusak.

Sandeul cuma geleng – geleng kepala maklum. Dia aja yang hampir tiap hari masih suka pusing, apalagi orang lain yang baru denger Baro nyerocos kayak tadi. Mana ngomongnya bangga gitu.

"Jadi itu lomba atau proyek dari dosen?" tanya Sungmin.

"Lomba, Tante. Jadi ada kerjasama gitu dengan beberapa pihak asing dan yang menang nanti selain dapet hadiah juga bakal ditawarin buat ngelanjutin di Universitas St. Andrews di Skotlandia."

"Wow… hebat dong? Tante doain deh semoga kamu menang. Kan bangga juga orangtua kamu kalo anaknya bisa kuliah di luar negri." puji Sungmin dengan senyum lebar.

Baro mengangguk sopan sambil meng-amini ucapan Sungmin.

"Tadi kamu bilang kamu bikin teleskop apa?" kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

"Teleskop alien transmitter, Om." jawab Baro.

Kyuhyun manggut – manggut dengan tampang sok serius, "Alien ya? Heran. Jaman dimana Concorde udah melintas diatas kepala gini masih ada aja yang percaya ama takhayul."

Uhuk! Sandeul keselek terus batuk – batuk. Baru kali ini dia merasa sependapat sama Papanya.

Raut muka Baro berubah, "Itu bukan takhayul, Om."

"Terus kalo bukan takhayul apa dong? Dongeng anak – anak? Mitos?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkastik. Atmosfir di meja makan jadi memanas, apalagi mukanya Baro jadi keruh begitu. Gawat. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.

"Ma… kamarnya udah disiapin kan? Aku sama temen – temen mau tidur. Capek." Sandeul sengaja ngalihin pembicaraan sebelum terjadi perang lempar – lemparan pisau.

"Udah tadi waktu kalian bersihin ikan. Mama udah beresin kamar – kamarnya. Emangnya kalian udah pada ngantuk? Gak mau jalan – jalan dulu liat – liat penginapan di sebelah?"

"Gak deh, Ma. Udah malem, kan masih ada hari esok. Bener kan, guys?" Sandeul menoleh sambil mengirim kode persekongkolan ke Jinyoung dan Chanyeol lewat kedipan mata.

Duo marmut itu manggut – manggut.

"Ya udah kalo gitu," Sungmin beranjak dari kursi dan membereskan semua piring kotor di meja, "Istirahat sana. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi sesi curhat – curhatannya. Oke?"

"Oke, Tante!" jawab Jinyoung dan Chanyeol kompak. Hanya dua orang itu, karena Baro lagi sibuk menyelenggarakan kontes adu tatap dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung ngeloyor ke dapur, hendak mencuci semua piring kotor itu.

"Eh, udahan yuk? Udah malam nih. Baro…" Sandeul nyolek nyolek pundak Baro. Namun namja itu tetap tak bergeming, "Baro!"

"Kamu duluan aja, Sayang. Aku masih ada urusan."

"Apa? Sayang? Jangan bikin saya muntah." tandas Kyuhyun sinis.

"Lho? Kenapa, Om? Sandeul kan pacar saya. Bahkan kalo saya manggil dia 'My bebeb yayang honey darling sweety' juga gak masalah kan?"

"Boleh. Tapi langkahi dulu mayat saya."

"Saya gak takut sama Om."

"Kamu emang anak yang banyak omong, ya? Tindakan kamu nol."

"Siapa bilang tindakan saya nol? Situ belum tau aja."

"Oke. Buktikan!"

"Oke. Siapa takut?"

"Pokoknya saya gak akan merestui kalian!"

"Pokoknya saya gak akan nyerah bikin Om merestui saya!"

Apa ini cuma perasaan Sandeul aja? Kok dia berasa kayak ngedenger bunyi bel pertandingan di arena tinju?

"Kayaknya liburan kita bakalan seru nih," bisik Chanyeol di telinga Jinyoung dengan muka antusias.

Jinyoung mengangguk membenarkan, "Iya. Jadi gak kepengen cepet – cepet pulang."

"Terus latihan lo?"

Jinyoung ngibasin tangan, "Bodo amat! Ini lebih seru."

.

.

.

.

"Yeooolll! Tangkap!"

Chanyeol mendongak dan berlari kearah datangnya bola lalu menangkis bola dengan passing bawah, bola voli itu memantul dan menyebrangi net ke kubu Jinyoung-Sandeul. Jinyoung dengan sigap berlari ke depan net, meloncat sambil menangkis bola yang datang dengan telapak tangan. Hampir aja kubu Chanyeol-Baro kalah poin kalo seandainya Baro tidak lebih sigap menghalau di depan net dan melakukan blocking. Bola itu memantul kembali ke kubu lawan. Smash Jinyoung gagal total.

Baro melakukan tos loncat dengan Chanyeol. Mereka lebih unggul dua poin sekarang.

"Ayo dong! Masa kalah sih lawan tupai alien sama jerapah hamil?" Chanyeol melet – melet meledek terus goyang gergaji, sengaja manas – manasin. Baro malah nari tarian minta hujan. Dasar makhluk – makhluk ajaib.

"Sialan lo! Liat aja. Kalo kami menang tiga poin kalian bakal gendong kami dari ujung sono ampe ujung sono. Bodo amat lu hamil!" tantang Sandeul sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Boleh. Siapa takuut?" balas Chanyeol lalu berlari kembali ke posisi semula.

Setelah semuanya ready in position, kali ini Sandeul yang dapat kehormatan melakukan servis bawah dan membuat bola menyebrangi net, Chanyeol yang posisinya agak di depan langsung menangkis bola sambil meloncat sedikit, kalo tadi pake passing bawah sekarang passing atas. Bola itu melayang ke seberang dan ditangkis sama Jinyoung. Bolanya melayang ke seberang lagi, kali ini ditangkis sama Baro. Tapi pukulannya Baro kurang greget, jadi bolanya gak nyebrang, malah nyangkut di net terus menggelinding jatuh ke kubu sendiri. Kemenangan untuk Jinyoung-Sandeul.

"Jangan senang dulu lo. Baru segitu doang!" ledek Chanyeol menghentikan high five ria Sandeul dan Jinyoung.

"Berikutnya dua poin!" seru Jinyoung memberi peringatan.

"Silahkan ngimpi!" balas Baro.

Chanyeol memungut bola lalu mundur ke posisi semula, tapi baru aja mau ambil ancang – ancang, Sungmin udah keluar sambil bawa – bawa nampan dengan minuman menggiurkan diatasnya.

"Orange squash dataangg!"

Manusia – manusia haus itu berlari kegirangan mengerubungi Sungmin. Rebutan minuman yang paling banyak es batunya.

"Yaaah, curang lo, Yeol! Itu kan punya gue. Gue yang liat duluan tadi waktu lari!" protes Jinyoung dengan bibir manyun.

"Kan gue yang pegang duluan, jadi ini punya gue!" jawab Chanyeol terus ngibrit secepat kilat. Takut minumannya direbut Jinyoung.

"Wuidih, enak banget, Tante!" puji Baro sambil merem – merem menghayati rasa minuman itu di mulutnya.

"Iyalah, siapa dulu yang bikin? Nyokap gueee." ujar Sandeul sambil menyikut pelan lengan Sungmin.

Sungmin mesam – mesem seneng dipuji gitu, "Tante juga baru belajar bikin dari koki di penginapan. Oh iya, tadi kalian udah liat – liat sebentar ke sebelah?"

Baro ngangguk, "Udah tadi, Tante. Kok penginapannya sepi gitu ya? Cuma ada pak penjaga satu doang."

"Ohh, maklum. Lagi tutup. Kan tiap bulan Om selalu ngasih cuti seminggu buat pegawai – pegawai disini. Biar gak penat gitu kerja mulu, yaah biar pada refreshing juga lah."

Baro sebenernya pengen muji kalo gak inget tingkahnya Kyuhyun yang nyebelin itu. Jadi dia batal muji, cuma ngangguk – ngangguk aja.

Chanyeol mendekat lagi, tapi teteup pasang muka waswas ke Jinyoung yang masih ngeliatin envy minumannya, "Eh, berenang yuk?"

"Yakin?" tanya Sandeul agak kaget ngeliat bocah hiperaktif itu. Hamil hamil tapi lincah, loncat kiri kanan kayak bola bekel. Kagak ada capek – capeknya. Bahkan Jinyoung sama Sandeul aja kalah lincah.

Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Sandeul dengan aksi buka kaos.

"Yeol, istirahat dulu kek?" tegur Jinyoung dengan dahi berkerut heran.

Chanyeol sebodo amat, malah melorotin celana jeansnya, menyisakan celana kolor warna biru langit bermotif kepala spiderman.

"Ayo! Lembek amat lu semua! Baru maen gitu udah capek. Kayak bences tau gak?" Chanyeol meragain gaya mengibaskan rambut kebelakang ala bencong centil terus ngeloyor pergi. Lagi – lagi sengaja manas – manasin. Bikin Sandeul, Baro dan Jinyoung melongo keki.

"Sialan. Pake ngatain lagi!" tuding Sandeul.

"Ayo kita juga!" Baro beneran terprovokasi. Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan kaos tanpa lengan dan menyisakan celana pendek katunnya, dia ikutan nyemplung.

Sandeul sama Jinyoung juga gak mau kalah. Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan baju dan hanya menyisakan boxer, mereka langsung nyusul Chanyeol dan Baro yang sekarang asik maen banting – bantingan. Lebih tepatnya, Baro yang kena banting terus karena badannya kalah gede dari Chanyeol. Tuh kan, dibilangin juga nih jerapah hiperaktif kagak ada capek – capeknya!

"Eh, gue ada ide!" celetuk Sandeul.

Semua menatap dia dengan muka penasaran.

"Lomba berenang gimana?" usulnya.

"Alaahh… gue tau isi kepala lo!" Jinyoung ngibasin tangan, "Pasti lo pengen pamer ke kitas semua kalo lo jago berenang kan?"

Sandeul menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "Terus kenapa? Lo takut? Dasar bences!" sekarang gantian Sandeul yang pasang gaya ngibasin rambut ala bencong taman lawang. Habis itu langsung tos tosan sama Chanyeol, ngetawain Jinyoung yang mukanya keruh dikatain bences.

"Ayo! Mau sampe mana?" Jinyoung merasa tertantang, "Asal jangan ke sebrang aja." tambahnya lagi.

"Enggaklah, gue tau diri. Kalian bukan lawan yang sepadan." jawab Sandeul kalem tapi masih berkesan songong, membuat wajah – wajah di depannya hanya bisa tercengang tanpa bisa protes.

Emang mereka bukan lawan yang sepadan. Apalagi pas diceritain waktu kecil dulu Sandeul sering diajakin bokapnya lomba dulu – duluan nyampe ke sebrang. Bukan dengan tenaga kapal tentu saja, tapi dengan kedua tangan dan kaki. Bisa dibilang, Sandeul lumayan banyak dapat didikan keras dari kecil. Makanya meskipun bawel dan rempong, dia gak klemar – klemer. Dan dibandingkan bantuin Sungmin masak, dia lebih milih maen layangan sama temen – temen sebayanya, makanya waktu kecil dulu Sandeul agak dekil. Cuma pas SMP sama SMA karena sering bergaul sama anak gedongan dan nongkrongnya di tempat – tempat elit baru deh penampilannya berubah. Pantes aja waktu kemaren dia pede gitu bilang mau berenang segala ke Kyuhyun. Ternyata udah terlatih dari kecil. Terus pas ditanya kok dia gak jadi atlit renang aja? Kenapa malah masuk ekskul padus? Katanya passionnya lebih ke nyanyi ketimbang jadi atlit. Bosen pula udah keseringan liat aer jadi eneg katanya. Dan kalo persoalan badannya yang gak berotot itu Sandeul dengan enteng menjawab: 'Kan gue berenangnya pas bocah doang. Otot – otot gue keburu hilang ditelan waktu.' Sok puitis! Ditelan lemak aja ngomongnya ditelan waktu.

Sementara si Baro diem aja daritadi. Bukan. Bukan karena dia takut kalah bersaing sama pacar sendiri, tapi karena dia tiba – tiba ngerasa gak enak. Entah perasaan gak enak apa, pokoknya ngerasa gak enak aja.

"Titik finishnya nyampe ke batu karang gede yang mencuat di tengah – tengah itu," tunjuk Sandeul ke batu karang gede yang jauhnya lima meter di depan sana, "Istirahat semenit habis itu balik lagi kesini. Paham?"

Baro, Jinyoung dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti sambil berseru semangat.

"Oke. Gue hitung ya? Siaappp?"

Semuanya ambil posisi.

"Satu… dua… tiga…!"

Keempat namja itu langsung melompat dan menyelam. Semua tangan dan kaki digerakkan, keempat – empatnya pada berenang pake gaya bebas. Berusaha dulu – duluan saling mengungguli satu sama lain, berusaha dulu – duluan nyampe ke titik finish. Untuk sementara yang memimpin adalah Sandeul. No surprise. Sementara tidak jauh di belakangnya ada Baro yang berenang seperti kesetanan, antara gak mau dikalahin dan gengsi kalah sama pacar sendiri. Secara yang seme siapa? Dia kan? Masa mau kalah sama ukenya? Jelas itu gak bisa diterima. Penghinaan besar kalo sampe kalah. Sementara di posisi ketiga sama keempat diisi oleh Jinyoung dan Chanyeol. Jinyoung yang staminanya masih pol berhasil mengungguli Chanyeol yang efek capek karena kehamilannya baru berasa sekarang. Sumpah! Mendadak otot – ototnya lemes banget. Dia berenang dengan kecepatan lumba – lumba sekarat. Tuh kan… pecicilan terus sih kerjanya!

Semuanya lancar – lancar aja sampai Baro merasa ada sesuatu yang menahan kakinya dan berusaha menariknya sampai ke dasar. Sesuatu itu menggenggam kakinya dengan sangat kuat terus berusaha menariknya, Baro juga berusaha memberontak dengan menendang – nendang sekuat mungkin, tapi tarikan di bawah dua kali lipat lebih kuat. Sementara dadanya semakin sesak, dan semua air laut yang asin ini menerobos masuk ke hidung, mulut dan matanya. Gila! Dia bisa mati kehabisan napas kalo gini. Refleks kedua tangannya menggapai – gapai kalap ke permukaan.

"Eh, tunggu… kayaknya kurang satu deh...?" gumam Jinyoung yang udah berhasil nyampe ke batu karang.

Chanyeol yang megap – megap dan terlihat kepayahan banget akhirnya berhasil nyampe juga, "Baro…hhh… mana sih? Perasaan tadi di depan? Kok mendadak ilang?"

Sandeul celingukan panik, "Gak mungkin dia ngilang! Perasaan gue gak…" Kalimat Sandeul terpenggal ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang mencuat di kejauhan sana. Tangan seseorang yang menggapai – gapai. Tangan Baro!

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sandeul langsung menyelam kembali dan berenang dengan gerakan cepat berusaha menggapai Baro sebelum terlambat.

Sementara Sandeul sedang berjuang untuk menolongnya, Baro juga sedang berjuang dengan siapapun makhluk kurang ajar yang berani menarik kakinya seperti ini. Karena penasaran, Baro mengintip kebawah dan tertegun shock melihat apa yang mencengkram kakinya daritadi.

Itu… ZOMBIE SADAKO?! Dengan rambut panjang hitamnya, kulit pucatnya, kostum daster putih lusuhnya, tulang tengkorak pipinya yang terlihat jelas seperti habis digigiti belatung, mata bolongnya yang mengucurkan darah, dan mulutnya yang robek dari telinga ke telinga juga mengucurkan darah segar.

Mendadak segala sesuatu di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi samar, kemudian gelap.

Baro pingsan.

.

.

.

.

"Taruh sini… taruh sini!" perintah Sandeul memberi aba – aba kedua temannya untuk meletakkan Baro di salah satu karpet pantai. Begitu tubuh tak sadarkan diri Baro berhasil didaratkan di tanah, dengan sigap Sandeul berlutut di dekat tubuh Baro, lalu mendaratkan cium…ehemm, pernapasan buatan untuk Baro.

Tidak bergerak.

Jinyoung menekan – nekan keras perut Baro sampai air mengucur dari mulutnya.

Sandeul kembali memberikan pernapasan buatan di bibir Baro lalu menempelkan kuping ke dadanya. Masih ada denyut jantung.

"Lagi!"

Jinyoung menekan – nekan perut Baro lagi dan air laut kembali mengucur dari mulutnya, lebih banyak dari yang tadi.

Masih tidak bergerak juga.

Sekali lagi Sandeul memberikan pernapasan buatan. Terus Jinyoung neken – neken perutnya lagi. Kasih pernapasan buatan lagi. Teken – teken lagi.

Aneh. Kok nih orang gak bangun bangun?!

Hmm… gak beres nih…

PLAK!

Baro terloncat bangun sambil megangin pipinya, "Kok nabok?!"

"Mau lo?" balas Sandeul galak terus buru – buru berdiri. Ninggalin Baro yang pipinya nyeri habis kena tabok. Chanyeol dan Jinyoung jelas aja ngakak guling – guling ngeliat tato bentuk tangan di pipinya Baro. Syukurin. Habis kena musibah gitu masih aja curi – curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Akalnya jalan juga ternyata! Ckckck…

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdatangan dari dalam rumah.

"Kamu udah gak kenapa – napa kan, Nak?" tanya Sungmin dengan raut khawatir sambil mengulurkan segelas air untuk Baro.

Baro menggeleng sambil menerima air dari Sungmin, "Gak apa – apa, Tante. Udah baikan kok."

"Iya, Tante. Habis ditabok jadi udah seger." jawab Jinyoung terus lanjut ketawa lagi bareng Chanyeol.

"Ternyata tabok lebih ampuh dari pernapasan buatan ya." sindir Chanyeol disela – sela tawanya. Nyuekin tatapan tajam Baro.

"Sandeul ngasih kamu pernapasan buatan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata memicing tajam.

"Lho? Ya gak apa – apa kan, Pa. Lagian Baro lagi pingsan gitu ya wajar dikasih pernapasan buatan." Sungmin ngebelain.

Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Matanya masih menatap sinis, "Tapi kan masih ada dua temennya ini? Ngapain harus anak kita yang ngasih pernapasan buatan?"

Duo kutu beras itu berhenti ketawa.

"Om… kan yang pacar saya itu Sandeul, bukan Chanyeol ama Jinyoung. Jadi wajar kalo dia yang harus ngasih saya pernapasan buatan." jawab Baro santai. Bener – bener cari mati.

"Harus?!" ulang Kyuhyun dengan mata melotot sadis.

"Pa, udahlah. Kita masuk aja, ngapain ribut – ribut gini? Malu diliatin tetangga."

"Kita kan gak punya tetangga, Ma." jawab Kyuhyun kalem.

Sungmin tepok jidad. Oh iya! Lupa.

Pfrrrt! Tawa Chanyeol udah mau meledak kalo gak keburu disikut Jinyoung.

"Pokoknya saya GAK SUKA kamu deket – deket sama anak saya!" tegas Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

"Kalo orang pacaran itu ya harus deket – deket, Om. Kalo gak deket – deket ya gimana caranya mau pacaran? Om dulu waktu mudanya sama Tante gitu kan? Deket – deket dulu baru bisa pacaran. Nah, saya juga gitu. Ya sama kayak Om-Tante dulu."

Kyuhyun kontan terperangah. Pake dikasih tau soal prinsip dasar orang pacaran segala. Memangnya dia manusia purba? Bocah gemblung ini berani juga ternyata!

"Heh, saya tau dimana – mana kalo orang pacaran itu ya harus deket – deket. Cuma masalahnya saya GAK SUKA kalo anak saya dengan NAMJA!"

"Terus kalo namja kenapa, Om? Yang namanya cinta itu Om, tidak mengenal usia, tua muda, jenis kelamin, maupun status sosial. Kalo udah cinta ya cinta aja. Bener gak temen – temen?" Baro noleh ke Jinyoung dan Chanyeol. Tapi duo anak kukang itu galau antara mau menggeleng atau mengangguk dibawah sorotan tajam Kyuhyun. Jadi mereka cuma cengar – cengir aja sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Terlihat seperti berpikir keras, kemudian menampilkan smirk misterius, "Okelah!" tukasnya sambil mengedikkan bahu, "Namja juga boleh saling mencintai. Lagian udah jadi trend kan?"

Hah? Apa itu artinya Kyuhyun sudah setuju?

"Tapi…" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah mengeras Baro, "Satu hal yang patut kamu ingat. Sampai kapanpun… saya Cho Kyuhyun, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH setuju anak saya dengan namja cemen macam kamu yang baru berenang gak nyampe lima meter aja udah pingsan. Ingat itu!"

Sekarang gantian Baro yang terperangah.

Ternyata… dia belum setuju.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin yang masih ngeliatin Baro dengan ekspresi antara gak tega dan kasian.

"Sabar aja, bray!" Chanyeol nepuk – nepuk pundak Baro, "Lo berjuang aja terus. Kami bakal bantu kok."

Baro menatap dua wajah nyengir di depannya bergantian, "Bener?"

Duo ulet nangka itu manggut – manggut.

Baro tersenyum penuh arti, "Thanks guys."

Tapi ada satu kejanggalan yang berhasil ditangkap Baro. Darimana Kyuhyun tau kalo dia berenang gak nyampe lima meter? Dia kan gak ikut ngeliatin tadi?

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lo gak bilang kalo kaki lo lagi sakit? Lo tuh bener – bener ya… bikin khawatir aja! Gue udah ngira lo bakal mati tadi!" omel Sandeul pasang muka perpaduan antara cemas dan galak.

Baro langsung setel tampang melas ala anak kucing jatoh dari genteng, "Ya maaf sayang, habisnya kamu tadi semangat banget. Aku jadi gak tega mau nolak."

Sandeul mendengus, "Tau gitu kan kita gak usah lomba berenang. Kalo lo keburu mati kelelep sebelum sempet gue selametin gimana? Mikir dong!" Sandeul nunjuk – nunjuk jidadnya.

"Ya maaf deh maaf…" Baro berusaha sabar, "Lain kali gak aku ulangin. Aku cuman gak mau bikin kamu khawatir aja tadi kalo aku jujur bilang kaki aku sakit." dustanya. Terpaksa deh bohong bilang kakinya sakit gara – gara keseleo pas loncat – loncat maen bola voli tadi. Lagian pasien RSJ pun gak bakal percaya kalo dia cerita di dalem laut ada Zombie Sadako. Mana siang bolong gitu lagi. Meskipun Baro yakin seratus persen dengan apa yang diliatnya. Secara dia gak mungkin dong ngelindur pas lagi berenang? Tapi tetep aja rasanya gak masuk akal kalo itu diceritain ke orang lain tanpa bukti yang jelas. Dan bukannya Baro mau bernegatif thinking atau apa, tapi kok rasa – rasanya dia yakin Kyuhyun ada keterlibatan dengan Zombie Sadako tadi? Tapi kalo dengerin ceritanya Sungmin tadi kalo seharian ini Kyuhyun nemenin dia berkebun di pekarangan belakang. Berarti Zombie Sadako tadi…?

Baro juga bukan orang idiot yang mudah dikibulin gitu aja. Secara ini Sadako gitu loh. SA-DA-KO. Masa iya ada di laut? Gak klop banget. Sadako kan adanya di sumur. Nah. Itu dia yang mau Baro cari tahu. Bukan. Bukan kematiannya Sadako yang pengen dia cari tahu. Tapi rencana Kyuhyun dan keterlibatannya dengan insiden pas dia kelelep tadi.

"Ck… gak mau bikin khawatir apanya?" Sandeul memalingkan wajah sesaat sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, kemudian menatap Baro lagi, "Lo malah bikin gue TAMBAH khawatir!" tudingnya lurus – lurus ke hidung Baro.

"Iya, udah, udah. Tadi aku udah minta maaf kan?"

Sandeul tarik buang napas. Berusaha meredam rasa jengkelnya.

"Heh, orang ulang tahun. Ayo masuk!" panggil Jinyoung di ambang pintu, "Hari spesial gini malah berantem ama pacar."

Chanyeol nongol di sebelahnya, "Dipanggil nyokap lo. Lilinnya udah dibakar…eh, dinyalain tuh."

Dengan cueknya Sandeul ngeloyor masuk duluan, Baro ngikutin setelah namja itu menghilang di balik tubuh menjulang Jinyoung dan Chanyeol di pintu.

"Bener kaki lo sakit?" tahan Chanyeol.

"Iye! Kagak percaya amat lo."

"Ya enggaklah, lu kan tadi sempat banting – bantingan ama gue." tukas Chanyeol curiga.

Baro menghela napas, "Kalian gak bakal percaya kalo gue cerita yang sebenarnya."

Dada Baro keburu ditahan lagi sebelum namja itu sempat angkat kaki, kali ini Jinyoung, "Kalo lo pengen kita bantu, lo harus bikin kita percaya!" tegasnya.

Baro berdecak sambil mengusap rambut frustasi, "Entar aja deh! Ya?"

Dua orang itu memutuskan untuk ngalah kali ini, malah ngekor di belakang Baro menuju ke ruang tengah. Dimana tempat acara kecil – kecilan itu berlangsung. Di meja makan udah ada Sandeul, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Di atas meja, selain kue ultah, udah ada berbagai macam hidangan yang menggiurkan dengan aroma yang pastinya bikin ngiler ampun – ampunan.

"Tiup, tiup, tiup!" baru nancep di kursi, duo kecebong itu udah heboh tepuk tangan. Habis itu nyanyiin lagu Happy birthday versi ngerap. Chanyeol yang bertugas jadi seksi dokumentasi kali ini merekam semuanya dengan handycam yang dia genggam di tangan kanan. Baro cuma tepok tangan seadanya aja dengan pikiran yang melayang kesana kemari dan senyum lebar yang terkesan maksa banget.

Sungmin mengangkat kue ultah itu lalu membawanya ke depan Sandeul.

"Tiupp, tiup, tiupp!"

Fuuuhh! Dengan sekali hembusan maut lilin – lilin itu tewas semua.

"Yeeeyyy! Sandeul udah tuaa!" duo lumut tembok itu tepuk tangan sambil bersiul – siul heboh, meramaikan suasana. Terus cipika – cipiki ala ibu ibu PKK sambil ngucapin selamat dan berbagai macam doa. Setelah puas cipika cipiki, giliran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang meluk sambil mengucapkan doa dan harapan di masa depan.

Tapi pas gilirannya Baro, Kyuhyun langsung berdehem, "Salaman aja."

Cengiran Baro lenyap, berganti senyum canggung yang aneh. Dia juga terpaksa cuma nyalamin Sandeul dengan gaya pejabat ngasih selamat alias seadanya banget. Dasar Kyuhyun perusak suasana!

"Potong, potong, potong!" maksudnya kuenya yang dipotong, bukan Sandeul.

Sungmin nyerahin pisau ke Sandeul terus mereka motong kuenya bareng – bareng. Tepuk tangan dan siulan heboh terdengar lagi.

"Suapan pertama buat siapa, Deul?" seru Chanyeol.

Sandeul jadi bimbang. Terus ngeliatin muka orang – orang yang hadir di ruangan satu persatu. Mulai dari Chanyeol, Jinyoung, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Baro.

Kyuhyun dan Baro…

Kyuhyun… atau… Baro?

"Ayo dong, Deul. Cepetan! Buat gue aja ya?" Jinyoung nunjuk – nunuk mulutnya yang menganga. Minta disuap.

"Rugi banget! Mending lo nyuapin gue yang imut dan ganteng ampun – ampunan ini." tukas Chanyeol yang mulai ketularan narsisnya Kris sambil mangap – mangapin mulutnya juga.

Sandeul makin bingung. Kalo dia nyuapin salah satu diantara kedua orang itu, entar yang satunya ngiri lagi?

Akhirnya Sandeul mutusin untuk mendaratkan suapan pertama di mulut Sungmin, "Buat Mama, orang yang telah berjasa menghadirkan aku ke dunia ini." tukas Sandeul dengan senyum bijak, bikin Sungmin terharu terus meluk dia erat banget.

"Ahh… so sweeeet…" gumam duo kuman gigi itu barengan sambil pasang gaya sok – sok ngapus air mata dan nangis sesenggukan. Lebai.

"Next… suapan keduaa!" seru Jinyoung.

Nah. Ini…

Sandeul bimbang lagi.

Kyuhyun… atau… Baro?

Kyuhyun…

Baro…

Chanyeol menzoom out muka bimbangnya Sandeul, sampai satu layar ketutupan mukanya Sandeul semua, "Ayo, Deul… pilih siapaa? Kan nyokap lo udah. Gak boleh dua kali yaaa…" godanya dengan senyum jahil, "Eh… tapi jerawat ama komedo lo banyak juga ya? Baru sadar gue. Terus itu upil lo kok gede gede gitu? Jorok lo! Jarang ngupil ya?" ucap Chanyeol gak penting, bikin semua yang ada di ruangan itu ketawa mendengarnya.

Kepala Chanyeol kena timpuk lilin ultah, "Eh kakaknya Patrick! Bisa ngomentarin yang lebih penting dikit? Dasar kameramen gak berbakat! Malu – maluin gue aja."

Chanyeol ikut ketawa dan mengatur kamera ke mode normal lagi.

Tarik napas, hembuskan, tarik napas, hembuskan…

Setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya pilihan Sandeul jatuh kepada…

"Susah sebenernya untuk milih diantara kalian… apalagi kalian sama – sama orang yang nyebelin dan selalu bikin darah mendidih."

Seisi ruangan jadi hening. Rasa – rasanya bego aja kalo masih ada bertanya siapa 'kalian' yang dimaksud Sandeul tadi.

"Tapi karena aku bukan tipe orang yang suka golput, yaaah jadi…" Sandeul tarik napas lagi, "Ini buat orang yang gak pernah maksa aku untuk melakukan sesuatu, mau ngerti dan ngebiarin aku jadi diriku sendiri… Baro."

DHUARRR! Suara ledakan bom atom mahadasyat diatas kepala Kyuhyun.

Dengan senyum merekah sambil garuk – garuk kepala canggung, Baro menerima suapan dari Sandeul. Semuanya langsung melirik waswas ke Kyuhyun yang anehnya tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Makasih, sayang." tukas Baro tulus lalu dengan berani mendaratkan kecupan mesra di bibir Sandeul. Langsung! Di depan matanya Kyuhyun! Wah, wah, wah… ngajakin perang nih.

Sandeul yang antara grogi dan shock dicium tiba – tiba begitu (di depan Kyuhyun pula!), refleks melangkah mundur sedikit setelah dicium Baro. Terus melihat sang ayah dengan dahi berkerut. Kenapa Papanya itu diem aja? Apa saking shocknya ampe jadi korslet begitu?

Setelah berhasil mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibir Sandeul, Baro menoleh ke Kyuhyun dan melempar senyum samar yang menyiratkan kemenangan. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu refleks menutup mulut melongo shocknya sekilas lalu… tersenyum?

Baro tidak salah liat kan? Itu beneran senyum kan? Bukan ringisan sakit gigi?

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, berhenti di depan Baro lalu menatap lekat – lekat dua mata namja itu dengan ekspresi lempeng dan senyum yang sulit ditebak maknanya.

"Selamat ya." tukasnya sambil menjulurkan tangan, "Saya tau pasti kamu yang dipilih anak saya."

Baro masih saja tertegun tidak percaya. Hah? Semudah ini? Gak mungkin! Pasti Raja iblis ini udah merencanakan sesuatu lagi. Tapi ngeliatin mukanya Kyuhyun yang susah ditebak itu sama aja kayak ngeliatin tembok. Nol besar. Nihil. Sia – sia!

Akhirnya Baro nyerah untuk menebak – nebak isi pikiran manusia abstrak di depannya ini. Lalu menjulurkan tangan untuk menyalami Kyuhyun.

"Maka…" kata – kata Baro terputus ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lengket dan basah di telapak tangannya. A…apa ini…?!

Senyuman lempeng Kyuhyun berubah menjadi seringai iblis, "Sudah merasa menang ya? Jangan senang dulu!" Habis ngomong gitu, Kyuhyun ngeloyor pergi aja dengan tampang tidak berdosa. Ninggalin Baro yang mukanya mangap shock bercampur jijik ngeliatin telapak tangan kanannya berlumuran cairan menjijikkan berwarna putih dan kental kental.

Ini… ludah Kyuhyun?!

"PAPAAAA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Haiii… sori baru nongol lagi. Jadi mulai dari sini saya akan ngebahas cerita tiap couple di tiap chapter yang terpisah. Chapter 9 khusus Badeul, dan Chapter 10...siapa hayooo? heheheh**

 **Terus di masing – masing couple bakal saya pakein judul. X-))! Jadi kayaknya tiap chapter nanti bakal ada dua part… yahhh… di sesuaian ajalah sama alur dan durasi ceritanya. Untuk sementara Chapter 9 part II lagi dalam proses** **.**

 **Tadinya mau saya gabungin semua sih disini… tapi nanti kepanjangan banget jadinya (;–,-)!**

 **Terus Kris sama Gongchan disini bener - bener cuma numpang lewat... (;-.-). Kris masih mending, nah Gongchan? Mejeng muka doang x-))!**

 **Ya udah gitu aja dulu. ;) Makasih buat yang udah ngereview dan ngasih saran di chapter sebelumnya :***

 **Dan makasih juga buat semua – semuanya yang udah ngebaca sampe sejauh ini, udah ngedukung, udah klik ngelike, udah ngasih saran, masukan, komentar, dan lain – lain sebagainya :***

 **#Hope u like it and RNR :***


	11. Chapter 9 (Part II)

**Uke – Uke Ngenes**

 **BaDeul: Caman versus Camer (PART II)**

* * *

 **Cast:**

Baro, Sandeul, Kyuhyun, GS!Sungmin, Chanyeol, Jinyoung

* * *

 **###HAPPY READING###**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Besoknya sesuai janji, Kyuhyun ngajak jalan – jalan keliling pulau. Ternyata di pulau gede ini tempat wisata buat turisnya gak cuma satu, ada kebun binatang mini, lapangan golf, hutan buatan dan jalur 'pendakian' kecil – kecilan menuju ke semacam tempat hang out yang cantik dengan fasilitas spa, yoga, fitness, kolam renang dan onsen ala Jepang. Dari atas sana juga katanya bagus banget kalo malem, suasananya romantis gitu untuk anak muda, karena sekalian bisa liat deburan ombak dan bintang berdua pacar. Kyuhyun cerita kalo pas hari libur nasional, disini rame banget. Sandeul jadi ikut kebagian imbasnya. Uang jajannya langsung gak habis – habis meskipun udah dipake buat hang out selama dua bulan berturut – turut. Dasar orang kaya.

Tapi udah punya usaha kayak gini Kyuhyun tetap tidak meninggalkan profesi utamanya sebagai direktur perusahaan besar itu. Katanya ini cuma sampingan doang. Sampingan? Biasanya kalo orang – orang awam, sampingannya itu ya punya toko kecil – kecilan di samping rumahnya, punya warnet seadanya, punya rental komik atau kaset game. Nah ini? Dasar orang kaya.

Biar begitu – begitu, Sandeul tetap dapat jatah kiriman pas tanggal muda doang. Itupun jarang ada perlakuan spesial kayak kiriman kedua di akhir bulan. Kalopun ada ya paling karena Kyuhyun lagi kesurupan malaikat. Terus ngirimnya juga udah diperhitungkan alias secukupnya sampai sebulan kedepan. Kalau habis ya habis. Silahkan cari nasi bungkus gratisan sono atau ngembat mie instan simpanan temen. Apalagi Kyuhyun orangnya tegaan gitu biar sama anak sendiri. Katanya biar Sandeul gak manja, gak tukang foya – foya, mau ikut prihatin kalo nyari duit itu gak gampang, dan bisa ngerasain yang namanya hidup susah. Makanya kalo udah tanggal tua, Sandeul juga ikut keteteran kayak yang lain.

"Tuh kan! Tau gitu gue bawa aja sepeda gunung gue. Kan enak bisa jalan – jalan keatas naik sepeda. Gak capek." celetuk Chanyeol.

"Iya ibu hamil yang gak bisa capek." ledek Jinyoung.

Chanyeol langsung merengut.

Sandeul nimpuk kepala Chanyeol pake tutup botol, "Eh, Yeol. Itu kan bukan jalur pendakian asli, cuma jalanan menanjak yang jaraknya aja gak nyampe dua ratus meter. Lagian lu rempong amat mau bawa begituan. Udah tau hamil gitu gak bisa bawa yang berat berat masih banyak lagak!"

Muka Chanyeol makin ketekuk.

"Oh, Nak Chanyeol ini lagi 'isi' ya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang lagi bertugas mengemudikan mobil golf yang sering dipake buat keliling nganter turis ini.

Chanyeol garuk – garuk kepala malu – malu, "Iya, Om."

"Berarti udah nikah dong?" tanya Kyuhyun kumat keponya.

"Hmm…" Chanyeol makin salting, "Belum, Om. Baru mau tunangan sih. Nunggu selesai dulu."

Untung Kyuhyun gak rese sama hubungan anak orang, jadi cuma manggut – manggut sambil ber-'Ooo' ria aja.

"Terus ini semua Om yang bangun?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Kalo masalah membangunnya sih bukan. Ini semua udah ada daridulu. Om cuma beli aja dari pemerintah terus Om yang kelola." jawab Kyuhyun, "Itung – itung buat jaga – jaga siapa tau perusahaan tempat Om kerja bangkrut atau Om pensiun kan lumayan masih ada penghasilan dari sini. Om juga gak mau jadi pensiunan tua yang kerjanya duduk – duduk di rumah aja. Dari kecil udah biasa kerja keras. Makanya kalo bisa sampai tua pun Om masih punya kesibukan." jelas Kyuhyun, "Makanya si Sandeul Om didik disiplin dari kecil, biar kalo tua nanti gak males – malesan aja kerjanya."

Sandeul buang muka sambil mutar bola mata malas.

Chanyeol dan Jinyoung terkekeh kecil ngeliat ekspresinya Sandeul.

Baro jadi pendengar setia aja. Soalnya sikapnya Kyuhyun ke dia sama ke duo sarang semut itu beda banget. Entar bukannya cerita malah diajakin berantem, lagi.

Mobil golf yang mereka naiki berhenti di depan pintu masuk kebun binatang mini. Sekali lagi duo tokek belang itu meloncat turun dengan antusias persis bocah yang terlalu semangat diajakin ortunya ke bonbin. Maklum. Di kosan mulu kerjanya. Jarang jalan – jalan. Jalan – jalan paling ke Mall doang. Itupun kalo pas Sandeul yang ngajakin. Kalo Chanyeol sih ada Kris. Tapi sebelum tobat dulu kan namja itu kalo mau ngajakin jalan pasti ke tempat yang gak jauh – jauh dari hotel. Mana bisa enjoy kan kalo jalan – jalannya cuma sebentar terus lebih banyak fokus di ranjangnya?

"Pagi, Pak!" sapa Kyuhyun ke bapak berkacamata yang keliatannya tour guide disini dan pak sekuriti yang lagi duduk – duduk ngopi di posnya. Bapak bapak itu langsung mengangguk hormat ke Kyuhyun dan tersenyum ramah ke tamu – tamu spesial yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Kita ke Monkey corner dulu kan? Monkey corner ya?" Chanyeol nunjuk – nunjuk papan Monkey corner antusias sambil narik – narik kerah baju Sandeul dan poninya Jinyoung. Dasar monkey.

"Gue tau lo kangen banget lama terpisah dari sodara – sodara lo, tapi gak pake narik – narik juga kali!" keluh Jinyoung sambil ngerapiin poninya.

"Jangan kesitu, Yeol! Entar lo sama aja kayak bercermin." larang Sandeul.

"Oke." Chanyeol manggut – manggut sambil memicingkan mata sadis, "Kita gak ke Monkey corner, tapi nanti jangan ke Rhinobeetle ya?"

Sandeul garuk – garuk kepala, "Lho? Kenapa?"

"Entar lo sama aja kayak bercermin."

Sialan! Berarti Sandeul badak dong? "Ya udah kita ke Monkey corner!"

"Yihaa!" Chanyeol jalan duluan dengan muka sumringah. Gak tau kenapa langsung semangat pengen liat monyet. Semoga aja bukan karena ngidam. Kesian entar anaknya.

"Yeol, kalo ngidam itu yang masuk akal dikit kek. Pengen liat kuda putih gitu atau jerapah kek, nah sama kan kayak elo dan Kris. Biar jadi keluarga jerapah. Eh… ini malah monyet." ucap Jinyoung, "Kenapa? Pengen memperbarui keturunan ya?" ledeknya.

"Sok tau. Siapa yang ngidam? Orang cuma pengen liat doang. Udah lama gak liat monyet secara langsung."

"Ah masa? Perasaan kita sering deh liat monyet secara langsung?" jawab Sandeul.

Chanyeol pura – pura kaget, "Oh ya?"

"Tuh, disamping lo. Monyet galau." Dan telunjuk Sandeul mengarah ke… Jinyoung!

BUKKK! Punggung Sandeul kena gebuk botol mineral, "Awas lu, gue bales entar!"

Tapi Sandeul ama Chanyeol cuma ketawa – tawa aja sambil bertos – tos ria. Berhasil bikin Jinyoung pasang muka manyun lagi.

"Wuihh… itu monyet apa yang mukanya kayak babon?" Chanyeol langsung melesat di kandang pertama, "Itu babon, bukan?" tunjuknya ke monyet yang lagi duduk – duduk bengong sendirian. Yang ditunjuk cuma ngeliatin balik sambil garuk – garuk kepala.

"Itu Gelada. Emang masih sodaraan sama babon." jawab Sandeul. Jangan heran dia bisa hapal semua nama binatang disini. Secaraaa.

"Kok babon mukanya suram suram gitu? Kurang piknik kali ya?" ujar Chanyeol ngasal.

"Bukan, itu bukan kurang piknik. Tapi lagi patah hati. Lo gak liat duduk – duduk sendiri gitu? Ya sama kayak…" Sandeul nunjuk Jinyoung lagi kali ini pake lirikan mata. Jinyoung gak ngeh, malah asik nimpuk – nimpuk babon bermuka galau itu pake kacang.

"Eh apasih? Kok pada ketawa? Gila ya?" tanya Jinyoung yang baru sadar kalo diketawain.

"Enggak. Gak ada apa – apa." tukas Sandeul kalem, "Tadi rencananya kita mau nyariin pasangan buat si babon, kan kasian sendirian gitu gak ada yang nemenin ngobrol."

Jinyoung malah manggut – manggut dengan muka lempeng. Masih belum ngeh.

Chanyeol ikut manggut – manggut, "Yaa makanya… kali aja lo tertarik…"

Baru deh si Jinyoung nyadar, "Anjrit! Jadi daritadi ngetawain gue?"

"Yaaah… baru konek dia." tunjuk Chanyeol ke muka Jinyoung yang langsung kena keplak sama pemilik muka.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana? Masa di kandang monyet terus?" tanya Jinyoung sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Sandeul terkekeh, "Emang lu mau kemana? Kandang musang?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat excited, "Disini ada musang?"

"Ada lah. Mau liat sekarang? Kali ada si Jinyoung bisa sekalian ketemu belahan jiwanya."

Jinyoung pura – pura budek sambil nyuapin kacang ke mulut si babon yang entah sejak kapan udah mendekat. So sweet.

"Entar aja, kita selfie selfie dulu sama salah satu monyet yang ada disini."

"Kita? Bertiga gitu?"

Chanyeol ngeluarin handycam dari tas selempangnya, "Iyalah, kita kan gak punya foto bertiga yang jalan – jalan."

"Terus… kalo kita foto bertiga, yang fotoin siapa?" tanya Sandeul.

"Kan ada Ba…" Chanyeol celingukan, "Lho? Baro mana ya?"

"Perasaan tadi ada di belakang kita deh?" Sandeul juga baru nyadar kalo Baro daritadi gak ngikut mereka.

Chanyeol garuk – garuk kepala, "Terus bokap lo?"

Feeling Sandeul langsung tidak enak, "Ayo kita cari. Buruan!" terus nepuk pundak Jinyoung yang malah asik suap – suapan kacang ama si babon, "Ehh ayook!"

Jinyoung keliatan gak iklas ninggalin babon itu, "Tapi Lala?"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, "Lala?"

"Iya. Kependekan dari Gelada."

Yeee! Chanyeol geleng – geleng kepala maklum. Orang galau sih ya. Suka abstrak kelakuannya.

Sandeul langsung narik kerah jaket Jinyoung, berusaha menyeret musang itu pergi, "Buruan! Kita harus cepet! Perasaan gue gak enak!"

Jinyoung berdadah – dadah sok asik ke si babon muka suram, "Dah, Lala! Daaah!"

Tiga namja itu berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju ke tempat mereka pertama kali datang tadi, terus bertanya sebentar di pak sekuriti yang sempat ngeliat Baro jalan sama Kyuhyun menuju ke kandang Pomo. Pomo itu beruang madu item gede dan satu – satunya beruang yang ada di bonbin ini. Mana Pomo itu beruang sensi. Gak bisa kena colek dikit, bawaannya udah mau maen gampar aja!

Tapi ngapain sih dua orang itu ke kandang beruang?! Kalo dari gelagatnya, gak mungkin Baro, pasti bokapnya yang rada – rada itu yang ngajakin.

Tiba – tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang memanggil nama beruang itu disertai siulan nyaring berulang kali.

Raut muka Sandeul berubah tegang, "Ayo! Perasaan gue beneran gak enak."

.

.

.

.

Iya ya? Ngapain sih Kyuhyun ngajak Baro ke kandang beruang?

Coba kita kembali ke beberapa menit sebelumnya…

"Om… kita mau kemana sih? Kenapa gak ikut yang lain ke Monkey corner?" tanya Baro yang mulai waswas tiba – tiba manusia tembok ini nyuruh Baro ngikutin dia. Udah gitu gak mau ngasih tau pula kemana tujuannya.

Kyuhyun yang jalan duluan di depan tiba – tiba berbalik, "Eh Baron ultah, dengar ya…"

"Itu Balon ultah, Om." ralat Baro kalem.

Kyuhyun ngibasin tangan sebodo amat, "Terserah saya kan mau manggil kamu apa? Mau Baron ultah kek, Balon ultah kek. Mulut mulut saya!" ucapnya nyolot sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, "Pokoknya saya mau ngasih kamu kesempatan untuk ngebuktiin kalo kamu ini bukan namja cemen. Dan kalo kamu gagal, jangan harap saya mau berubah pikiran!"

"Oh ya? Gimana caranya saya bisa ngebuktiin sama Om?" tanya Baro berusaha santai. Padahal dalam hati dagdigdugserr!

"Makanya, kamu ikut aja. Jangan banyak cingcong!" Kyuhyun langsung balik badan dan jalan lagi dengan cuek bebeknya.

Baro tarik napas dan mutusin untuk ikut aturan mainnya Kyuhyun untuk sementara ini. Dia bisa aja sih sebenernya diem diem melipir pergi. Tapi entar makhluk satu ini ngatain dia cemen terus. Namja macam apa sih yang rela dikatain cemen? Sama camer sendiri pula! Belum nanti kalo dia jadi beneran ama Sandeul. Dan gak ada yang jamin kalo nih makhluk ngeselin bakal modar dalam waktu dekat. Bisa – bisa tiap kali ketemu dia bakal dipanggil cemen terus. Belum kalo di denger ama anak – anaknya dan tetangga – tetangganya nanti. Nih muka mau ditaruh dimana kalo sudah begitu?

"Kita sampai."

Baro mengernyit dan menatap kandang besar di depannya. Kalo diliat – liat dari kandangnya… yang ada disini udah dipastikan bukan hewan dari planet manusia. Tapi Naga dari khayangan! Gileee, gede banget kandangnya!

"Om, mau ngapain sih ngajak saya kesini?" Baro masih clueless.

"Nah, Candi Barobudur…"

"Candi Borobudur, Om. Bukan Candi Barobudur. Duuh… Om ini pinter plesetan juga ya ternyata?"

"Kamu jangan main – main ya sama saya!" tuding Kyuhyun galak.

Baro langsung mingkem, batal ketawa.

"Sekarang… kamu liat kan yang item – item gede yang ada disana itu?"

Baro melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun, kearah goa besar di dalam kandang, ke makhluk item apapun yang sedang meringkuk di dalam goa itu. Kedua matanya membulat shock seketika.

Apa itu… beruang?!

Baro mengangguk sambil nelen ludah.

"Kamu liat apa yang dipeluk beruang itu?"

Baro memicingkan mata, berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya, "I…itu…sarang tawon?" Glek! Jangan bilang kalo Kyuhyun mau nyuruh dia masuk terus merebut makanannya si monster item yang lagi enak – enakan molor itu?!

Kyuhyun menepuk – nepuk dua pundak Baro, "Jadi… udah tau kan apa tugas kamu?"

Mulut Baro melongo shock. Gila nih orang! Pasti dulu Kyuhyun ini mantan pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Kalo enggak mana mungkin kan dia bakal nyuruh Baro masuk kandang beruang yang imut – imut, polos dan tak berdosa itu buat ngerebut makanannya?!

"A…apa tadi, Om? Saya gak ngerti."

Ketakutan Baro tertangkap sangat jelas di mata Kyuhyun. Pria itu menampilkan smirk misteriusnya lagi, "Saya bukan orang yang pemaksa. Kamu punya pilihan untuk mundur kok. Jadi jangan ragu – ragu kalo emang masih sayang ama nyawa."

Tapi ditelinga Baro, kata – kata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi: 'Mending lo pulang aja sono! Sembunyi dalem selimut. Lu kagak pantes buat anak gue!'

Sialan.

Ayo Baro! Lo pasti bisa! Tunjukin ke bokap bokap ngeselin ini kalo lo bukan namja cemen! Cuma masuk dan ambil aja sarang tawon itu terus keluar lagi. Gampang kan? Pake langkah berjalan diatas angin lo dan beruang itu masih akan ngorok damai sentosa ampe lo berhasil keluar. Lo pasti bisa! Gampang itu. Keciiil!

Dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, Baro akhirnya setuju, "Oke, Om. Saya bersedia. Jadi… kapan dibuka nih kandangnya?"

Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum penuh arti dengan alis terangkat tinggi, "Udah gak sabar ya? Bagus bagus. Saya suka semangat kamu. Namja pemberani dengan semangat tinggi."

Apa yang barusan itu pujian?

"Tunggu, biar saya bukakan." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu kandang yang mahabesar itu, ngeluarin kuncinya yang juga supergede dan dimasukin ke gembok yang juga extralarge itu.

Kenapa Baro berasa kayak mau masuk ke kandang Dinosaurus ya?

"Selamat datang." Kyuhyun pasang gaya takzim ala pramugari di pintu pesawat.

Eh, udah kebuka? Cepet amat! Padahal tadi Baro ngarepnya minimal gembok segede gitu entar taon depan baru bisa kebuka.

Duh…jadi dia beneran harus masuk nih?!

Baro telen ludah, mukanya mulai cemas, "Sekarang, Om?"

"Enggak. Dua tahun kemudian kalo anak saya udah nikah dan punya anak dari orang lain."

Baro jelas aja esmosi dikasih tau gitu. Anjrit! Bapak sama anak sama, kalo ngemeng gak pake disaring dulu. Sekali keluar efeknya berasa kayak digampar pake kitab saktinya sun go kong.

Dengan langkah pelan namun pasti, Baro memasuki pintu neraka…eng, kandang beruang itu. Kepalanya celingukan kiri kanan, mencari – cari kalo ternyata si beruang punya temen geng yang sedang mengawasi di balik rerumputan atau semak – semak disana. Jangan sampai dia terjebak, dikira cuma satu gak taunya banyak. Bukan apanya. Dagingnya kan gak cukup buat banyak beruang. Entar kasian yang lain gak dapet jatah…

Eh… kenapa dia malah mikirin itu sih?!

Positif thinking, positif thinking, positif thinking!

Baro udah hampir nyampe ke goa tempat si beruang bersemayam. Langkahnya seringan kapas yang terombang – ambing di udara. Dia melangkah ala maling kolor tingkat internasional alias super hati – hati banget dan kalo bisa gak meninggalkan bunyi apapun. Sampai – sampai dia gak bernapas daritadi. Jangan sampai suara hembusan napasnya membangunkan makhluk ini. Pokoknya dia harus keluar dengan selamat. Titik!

Oke. Sejauh ini aman. Dia udah berdiri tepat di depan si beruang yang sedang molor dengan muka polos tak berdosanya. Pas molor aja mukanya polos, entar kalo bangun Baro diterkam juga. Sama aja boong.

Duh. Itu sarang tawonnya digenggam gitu, mana cakarnya gede banget. Kalo diantemin ke kepala kan lumayan tuh. Yaah… minimal bocor depan belakang lah. Maksimal langsung menuju akhirat.

Bisa gak ya dia ngambilnya? Dengan tangan gemetar dan gerakan perlahan, Baro mengulurkan kedua tangannya, semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat… oke sip! Tangannya udah berhasil mendarat di sarang tawon itu. Sekarang tinggal ditarik. Hergggghhh! Tariiikkk…waduh? Keras juga ya?

Baro melirik takut – takut ke muka beruang itu. Masih tak bergeming. Seketika dia menghela napas lega. Terus berusaha narik lagi. Kali ini seluruh tenaga dalam dikerahkan.

"Bisa cepat sedikit?" seru Kyuhyun di ambang pintu.

Goddamnit! Baro yang lagi menghayati peran menjadi maling sarang tawon jelas aja tersentak kaget diteriakin gitu. Tuh orang bisa diem gak sih? Mau bikin beruangnya bangun, apa?!

Baro fokus lagi ke tugasnya. Nyuekin Kyuhyun. K-kali i..iniii herrghh….hharusshh…bbiissaa….! Gragghhhh! SET! Dengan sekali tarikan kuat, sarang tawon itu berhasil berpindah tangan.

Baro berhasil! Yeaahh! Berhasil, berhasil! I can smell the victory!

Namja itu melirik si beruang lagi. Aneh juga nih beruang kagak bangun – bangun. Tidurnya pules banget. Ah, bukan urusannya! Yang penting dia udah berhasil.

Baro berbalik dan mengangkat sarang tawon itu tinggi – tinggi di tangannya. Pamer ke Kyuhyun. Dan tak lupa senyuman lebar penuh kemenangan. Lu liat kan sekarang? Gue bukan namja cemen!

Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalo dia bakal diem gitu aja.

"Pomoooo!" seru Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan tangannya membentuk corong di depan mulut. Lalu pheiwwwiiitt! Bersiul ala kenek angkot sampai berkali – kali sambil memanggil – manggil nama beruang itu.

Baro yang melihat itu terang aja membeku di tempat. Astaga. Apa yang dia lakukaan?!

Tapi belum selesai otaknya mencerna apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, Baro sudah mendengar suara lain dibelakangnya. Suara geraman. Apa jangan – jangan tuh beruang bangun, lagi?

BANGUN?!

Pelan – pelan Baro menoleh dan terperangah kaget mendapati beruang item gede itu sudah berdiri menjulang di belakangnya.

Ini gawat.

Sandeul, Jinyoung dan Chanyeol yang baru tiba langsung menganga takjub antara ngeri dan gak percaya ngeliat tupai itu lagi berdiri di depan beruang dengan sarang tawon di tangannya. Mereka langsung mendekat ke pinggir kandang sambil berteriak: "Baroooo lariiiiii!"

Seperti kesurupan setan atlit pelari dunia, Baro langsung ngibrit secepat kilat. Bahkan saking cepatnya, Naruto dkk aja kayaknya musti berguru ke Baro.

Eh… eh… Kyuhyun ngapain tuh nyorong pintunya?! Mau dia tutup?! Astaga. Gila nih orang! Dia harus lebih cepat! Sebelum terkurung dan berubah jadi hidangan penutup. Satu… dua… tiga… loncat… roll depan dan hup! Baro sukses berguling keluar dari kandang beruang dengan gaya heroik. Lebih heroik dari pahlawan super di film – film Hollywood manapun.

Dan tepat di detik itu pula, pintu besi itu berhasil menutup di belakangnya dengan si beruang yang menggeram marah di pintu tapi gak bisa ngapa – ngapain karena pintu besinya lebih kokoh. Semua yang ada disitu (kecuali Kyuhyun) kontan nahan napas ngeliat beruang gede item itu memukul – mukul pintu besi dengan cakar gedenya dan keliatan pengen banget menjadikan Baro sebagai snack sebelum bobo. Belum gigi taringnya yang kuning – kuning itu… pertanda kalo si beruang males gosok gigi.

"Bravo, Bravoo!" Kyuhyun memberikan applause sok terkesan.

"Apaan bravo bravo?! Pasti Papa yang nyuruh kan? Iya kan?!" sembur Sandeul gak pake intro lagi.

Kyuhyun pasang muka gak terima, "Papa cuma nantangin dia, gak maksa kok, dianya aja tuh yang langsung mau. Padahal kan dia bisa nolak kalo gak mau."

Kebiasaan. Nyalah – nyalahin orang dulu. Tapi intinya sama, dia juga biang keroknya.

"Pa, apapun niat Papa tolong berhenti. Gimana kalo tadi beruang itu berhasil menangkap Baro? Papa itu gak mikir ya?!" Sandeul ngetuk – ngetuk jidadnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Sebodo amat dia dibilang anak durhaka atau anak gak sopan, habis Kyuhyun ini bener – bener udah kelewat batas dan gak bisa didiemin gitu aja!

"Papa bisa masuk penjara tau gak! Dan Baro bisa aja terluka dan gak selamet tadi! Terus siapa yang rugi kalo udah gitu?" tambahnya.

"Sandeul, Papa itu cuma pengen liat sampai dimana nyalinya si Barokokok ini. Jangan cuma banyak ngomong soal hal bullshit doang, tapi no action. Papa gak mau kamu berakhir dengan orang yang besar mulut doang tapi kecil nyalinya. Sia – sia usaha Papa ngedidik kamu kayak tentara dari kecil. Bukannya dapet yeoja, malah nikah ama namja kecil nyali. Cemen. Papa gak mau! Bukannya ngejagain, nanti malah dia yang ngerepotin kamu terus!"

Sandeul tarik napas panjang – panjang, berusaha menekan kuat – kuat perasaan jengkelnya, "Ya tapi kan bisa dilakuin dengan cara lain. Gak harus dengan cara begini!"

Sementara dua orang itu asik berdebat dengan sikap defensif, Jinyoung dan Chanyeol membantu Baro berdiri.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun buka mulut lagi, Baro udah berdiri di sampingnya Sandeul sambil menarik namja kesayangannya itu kedalam pelukannya. Sarang tawon tadi dia lempar ke Kyuhyun dan dengan sigap ditangkap oleh pria itu.

"Tuh, Om. Saya udah berhasil kan? Jadi gimana? Apa Om merestui saya sekarang?"

Kyuhyun menatap Baro dengan tatapan penuh misteri, "Merestui? Ini baru pembukaan. Masih ada yang berikutnya."

Wajah – wajah di depannya kontan melongo tidak percaya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya menikmati semua itu dengan wajah lempeng dan senyum pokerface.

"Jangan pikir setelah apa yang kamu lakukan semalam, saya akan biarkan kamu mendapatkan anak saya semudah itu." Kyuhyun menggoyang – goyangkan jari telunjuknya sambil berdecak nyebelin, "Tidak akan!"

Setelah berhasil bikin empat orang sekaligus berubah jadi patung bisu, Kyuhyun langsung ngeloyor pergi dengan santainya.

Chanyeol yang duluan tersadar langsung menggeleng sambil membekap mulut saking tidak percayanya, "Bokap lo…gila. Dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Sori, Deul…"

Sandeul tertawa pelan, "Gak apa – apa. Dia emang sarap. Dulu malah lebih parah lagi. Gue ampe disuruh loncat dari tebing. Padahal waktu itu lagi hujan badai dan ombaknya parah banget. Mungkin bisa dipake buat menghanyutkan kapal Titanic dua saking parahnya."

Chanyeol garuk – garuk kepala dengan muka bego, "Emang ada kapal Titanic dua?"

Jinyoung noyor jidat Chanyeol gemes, "Huu! Ya mana ada lah? Itu kan cuma permisalan doang."

"Iya, tapi gak pake noyor juga." protes Chanyeol gondok.

Jinyoung nyengir kuda, "Balesan karena lo udah narik poni gue tadi."

Baro menghela napas stress, nyuekin obrolan gak penting duo biji salak itu, "Kayaknya Papa kamu masih dendam gara – gara semalem kamu lebih milih aku."

Sandeul membelai lembut pipi Baro lalu mendaratkan kecupan disana, "Jangan down dan nyalahin diri sendiri gitu. Gue milih lo juga karena ada alasan lain, sebenernya itu lebih untuk nyindir bokap gue sih. Gue pengen aja dia sadar kalo apa yang dia lakuin selama ini udah kelewatan dan diluar batas. Kalo aja dulu gue gak cukup 'kuat', gue bisa aja mati kapanpun karena tindakannya itu."

Jinyoung ngusap – ngusap dagu ala detektif handal, "Kalo denger omongannya tadi, gue yakin habis ini dia masih akan ngelakuin tindakan – tindakan ekstrem untuk 'ngetes' lo."

Baro ngangguk, "Termasuk apa yang dia lakuin waktu gue kelelep itu."

Tiga wajah di depannya kontan terperangah bareng.

"Jadi lo tenggelam bukan karena kaki lo sakit?" tanya Sandeul dengan muka keki karena merasa udah dibohongin.

"Bukan." Baro menggeleng tegas, "Mungkin ini kedengarannya konyol dan gue gak bakal nyalahin kalian kalo habis ini kalian bakal tertawa guling – guling dengerinnya. Yaaa silahkan aja. Tapi gue gak ngelindur, dan apa yang gue liat itu bener – bener nyata! Sampe sekarang aja genggamannya masih berasa di pergelangan kaki gue."

Chanyeol manggut – manggut dengan muka mengernyit, "Oke. Terus yang menggenggam kaki lo ini adalah?"

Baro tersenyum penuh arti, "Guess what? Wanita rambut panjang, daster putih lusuh, mata bolong dan mulut robek yang berdarah – darah, tulang tengkorak pipi yang keliatan jelas, kulit pucat. Apaan tuh namanya?"

Tiga namja di depannya saling pandang dengan wajah shock lalu nyahut bareng – bareng, "Sadako?!"

"Zombie sadako lebih tepatnya." ralat Baro, "Dan sori ya sayang, bukannya aku mau berburuk sangka atau apa nih, tapi kok rasa – rasanya aku curiga Papa kamu ada keterlibatannya dengan itu? Habis berasa agak ganjil aja…"

Sandeul menggeleng, "Gak apa – apa. Malah lebih masuk akal setelah lo jelasin. Soalnya gue sempet gak percaya waktu lo bilang kaki lo sakit."

"Dan masalahnya lagi, waktu Mama kamu bilang seharian Papa kamu bantuin dia berkebun, aku sih curiganya ada orang lain gitu." ujar Baro yang membuat Sandeul semakin berpikir keras, "Sori nih ya sekali lagi, bukannya aku mau berburuk sangka lho."

Sandeul menghela napas, kepalanya pening mikirin bokapnya yang gak jelas itu, "Gue tau. Makanya kita harus ngelakuin sesuatu. Gak boleh nyerah gitu aja."

Chanyeol dan Jinyoung mengangguk setuju. Baro makin mempererat pelukannya lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan di puncak kepala Sandeul lalu melumat lembut bibirnya.

Setelah agak lama berciuman dengan suara backsound 'ciee ciee' gak penting dari duo cacing pita itu, Baro langsung melepaskan tautan bibirnya, "Kamu tenang aja, aku akan terus berusaha semampu aku untuk bikin Papa kamu luluh." ucapnya sambil membelai lembut surai Sandeul.

Sandeul nyenderin kepala di dada bidang Baro. Seenggaknya suara debaran jantung namja ini sanggup bikin rasa puyeng di kepalanya hilang.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kali ini langsung ngajakin empat namja itu ke jalur pendakian, ngelewatin pilihan lapangan golf. Soalnya golf itu mainannya om om pejabat, bocah bocah kayak mereka mana ngerti?

Jinyoung yang paling antusias, soalnya dia bisa sekalian ngerasain yang namanya mendaki, meskipun cuma kecil – kecilan doang dan medannya dipastikan bakal jauh lebih cetek dari gunung yang asli. Tapi gak apa – apalah, sama – sama dapet feel capek dan kaki keramnya. Sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

"Yeol, lu yakin gak apa – apa nih?" tanya Sandeul khawatir. Habis Chanyeol pede banget bilang bisa dan kuat. Malah katanya dia mau sambil salto nanti. Dasar. Masih gak nyadar diri aja.

"Emangnya gue bakal kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol balik sambil sok sok pemanasan, ngerentangin dua tangan kesana kemari terus tendang – tendangin kaki ke depan.

"Malah balik nanya." Sandeul berdecak, "Gue nih khawatir ama lo. Entar kayak kemaren lagi, semangat banget pengen berenang eh gak taunya ngap ngap juga!"

"Gak apa – apa, Papa yakin Chanyeol pasti kuat." Kyuhyun nyahut pede, "Lagipula kan ada tempat duduk untuk istirahat tiap jarak 50 meter."

"Tuh. Bokap lo aja bilang gak apa – apa." ujar Chanyeol sambil nunjuk Kyuhyun yang sekarang ikut sibuk pemanasan. Lari – lari di tempat, loncat – loncat di tempat, putar badan kiri kanan, tekuk – tekuk pinggang, goyang dombret…eh, goyang dombret enggak, ding!

KRTEKK!

Keempat namja itu pada tolah – toleh ke bawah, nyari – nyari ranting patah yang berhasil kena injek entah oleh kaki siapa.

"Aduuhhh… pinggang Papaa…" keluh Kyuhyun sambil meringis jongkok – jongkok megangin pinggangnya.

Oh, suara pinggang salah uratnya Kyuhyun toh.

Sandeul nyamperin Kyuhyun terus nepuk pundaknya, "Pa… yakin mau naik?"

"Ya yakinlah…aduuhh!"

Yakin tapi aduh. Dasar Papa. Suka memaksakan diri sendiri, padahal udah tua gitu. Badan udah gak mampu lagi ngikutin semua kemauan.

"Udah deh, Pa. Papa gak usah. Istirahat di kabin itu aja." Sandeul nunjuk kabin kayu jati yang letaknya gak jauh dari mereka, "Kami aja yang naik. Entar kalo misalkan Papa udah agak baikan baru deh nyusul."

Jinyoung ngangguk membenarkan, "Iya bener Om kata Sandeul tadi, Om istirahat aja dulu. Kalo emang mau nyusul nanti aja pas pinggangnya udah agak baikan."

Kyuhyun keliatan gak iklas banget ditinggal sendiri.

"Atau gini aja deh, Pa. Kalo emang Papa masih maksa mau naik, biar Sandeul yang gendong Papa."

Lagi – lagi duo kutil tapir itu melongo takjub ngeliatin Sandeul yang enteng aja ngomong mau gendong Papanya. Masalahnya ini jalanan dengan kemiringan empat puluh derajat gitu lho! Helowww… yang jalanan datar aja syusyah, apalagi yang jalannya nanjak gini.

"Gak usah, Deullie. Papa masih bi..sa…" Kyuhyun keliatan mati – matian berdiri, tapi KRTEEKKK! Pinggangnya bunyi lagi. Menandakan kalo badannya bener – bener lagi gak bisa diajak berkompromi, "Duuh…" Kyuhyun jongkok lagi.

Dan anehnya untuk pertama kali semenjak ketemu Kyuhyun, baru kali ini Baro ngerasa kasihan ama bokap bokap ngeselin ini. Udah udzur gitu aja masih songong banget. Ckckck. Ya udahlah, itung – itung buat narik perhatiannya Sandeul, sekaligus dia bisa nunjukin ke Kyuhyun kalo dia bukan namja cemen dan pantas diperhitungkan. Bukannya Baro mau nyombong sih, tapi dia waktu maba dulu juga pengkaderannya lumayan keras, ralat, keras banget malah. Ngalah – ngalahin diksarnya tentara. Berani lancang dikit ama senior, udah dapat tato sendal jepit di pipi. Belum lagi harus kengkreng sampe kaki rasanya mau copot. Kurang keras apa coba?

"Om, sini biar saya aja yang gendong."

Tatapan takjub duo jamur kuping itu beralih ke Baro. Ha? Apa? Mereka gak salah denger kan?

"Baro, lo gak…"

"Nah!" seru Kyuhyun memotong penolakan Sandeul, "Kalo dia Papa baru setuju!"

Kurang asem.

"Ya udah cepet! Makan durasi lama – lama disini." perintah Kyuhyun seenak udelnya. Padahal yang ngabis – ngabisin durasi dia.

Dengan muka yang nampak tegar, Baro jalan mendekati Kyuhyun, terus duduk bersimpuh memunggungi Kyuhyun, tangannya udah siap sedia di belakang.

"Silahkan naik." tukas Baro sok takzim.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Kyuhyun langsung naik ke 'boncengan', terus nepuk pundaknya Baro kekencengan ampe kedengeran bunyi 'PLAK!' nyaring.

"Jalan!" perintah Kyuhyun.

Baro mendengus sebal. Nih orang udah sakit gitu masih nyebelin juga! Rugi banget tadi dia udah sok sok kasihan.

"Pa jangan kebanyakan goyang, Baro kesian tuh jalannya susah." tukas Sandeul dengan muka prihatin ke Baro. Sementara Chanyeol dan Jinyoung udah ngeloyor duluan di depan.

"Gak apa – apa, sayang. Aku masih sanggup kok." ucap Baro dengan senyum (yang dipaksa) lebar, "Lagian pinggang aku juga masih sehat walafiat."

PLAK! Pundak Baro kena keplak lagi, membuat namja itu refleks mengaduh.

"Kamu nyindir saya?!"

Sandeul melempar pelototan galak ke Kyuhyun, "Pa, bisa gak usah pake mukul? Gak tau terima kasih banget sih?"

"Habis nih bocah gak sopan. Nyindir Papa!" omel Kyuhyun bener – bener minta dilempar ke jurang.

"Ya itukan emang kenyataan, pinggang Baro emang masih sehat walafiat, gak kayak Papa tuh. Udah tuwir aja masih belagak!"

Kyuhyun melotot tersinggung, "Eh! Kamu berani ngatain Papa tuwir?!"

"Iya kan? Emang Papa tuwir kan? Mendaki sendiri aja gak sanggup!" ketus Sandeul, "Mana gak tau diri banget, udah dibantuin baik – baik bukannya terima kasih malah ngomel."

Baro meringis nelangsa, mana berat gini, jalanan berbatu – batu, nih bapak sama anak malah ribut – ribut di kupingnya. Bikin mood jelek aja.

Duo lalet ijo itu turun lagi, nyamperin tuh tiga orang yang masih ribet sendiri dibawah.

"Om, sini biar kami bantuin." tawar Chanyeol.

"Iya, kita bakal mapah Om berdua." timpal Jinyoung.

"Kalian gak usah, yang mau banget sama anak saya ya dia ini. Ya biar dia aja yang menderita!" ucap Kyuhyun seenak udelnya, minta dilempar ke luar angkasa.

Duh. Chanyeol ama Jinyoung ngelirik – lirik gak enak ati ke Baro yang keliatannya doang sih masih strong, everything is fine, tapi siapa yang tau kalo di dalam hati dia nangis darah? Mana Kyuhyun kan berat. Keberatan dosa.

"Bisa buka jalan? Gue mau lewat." tukas Baro bikin Chanyeol ama Jinyoung yang berdiri ngalangin dia mau gak mau terpaksa menyingkir.

Begitu Baro sama Kyuhyun udah agak jauh diatas, duo kutu air itu langsung nyolek – nyolek pundak Sandeul heboh.

Sandeul berdecak risih di towel towel gitu, "Apa sih colek – colek? Emang gue sabun cuci?"

"Itu si Baro gak apa – apa tuh? Gue kasian ngeliatnya." ujar Chanyeol dengan muka cemas, "Ini kan masih jauh, setengahnya aja belum ada."

"Padahal tadi maksudnya kita gantian gitu, biar gak Baro melulu. Kan kesian dia. Belum entar turunnya lagi." tukas Jinyoung.

"Tauk tuh! Nyebelin. Kita liat aja entar, kalo kira – kira Baro udah gak sanggup. Baru deh kita yang gantiin. Bodo amat Papa protes."

Empat puluh meter kemudian…

Jalannya Baro masih gagah, sementara di belakangnya Kyuhyun nyanyi – nyanyi gak jelas. Semua lagu dia nyanyiin. Gak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Padahal udah bikin kakinya Baro gempor gara – gara ulahnya dia.

Chanyeol nguap lebar. Dia mulai berasa ngantuk dan capek banget. Kepalanya pusing berat. Seluruh badannya mulai sakit. Sandeul ama Jinyoung yang ngeliat Chanyeol jalannya mulai oleng dan kayak mau ambruk dengan sigap langsung mapah dia di kanan dan di kiri.

"Masih sanggup?" tanya Sandeul cemas, "Kalo masih, ada pendopo kok gak jauh dari sini."

Jinyoung mijit – mijit pelan bahu Chanyeol yang mukanya mulai pucet dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras di pelipisnya, "Yeol? Lu yakin masih kuat? Kalo enggak kita duduk dulu bentar ya? Biar gue olesin minyak angin di punggung lo. Gue bawa kok." tukasnya khawatir.

"Gak usah. Kita lanjut aja." ucap Chanyeol dengan jalan yang berusaha digagah – gagahin. Teteup aja gak nyadar diri.

Sandeul berdecak, "Udah gak usah sok kuat. Badan lo udah menjerit - jerit gitu."

"Lanjut aja gak apa – apa. Masa gue kalah sih sama Baro? Dia aja yang bawa beban gitu masih oke."

"Yee! Baro kan beda kasusnya. Gue takut entar lo kenapa – napa, pulang – pulang malah kita lagi yang disate Kris hyung." ujar Jinyoung bikin Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Udah. Gak apa – apa." Heleuhh. Masih ngotot aja!

"Gak apa – apa gimana? Gue laporin Kris hyung loh kalo gak mau nurut?" ancam Sandeul.

Ancaman Sandeul kayaknya ampuh, tuh Chanyeol buktinya berhenti jalan terus cengar – cengir sambil ngomong, "Ya udah deh, kita berhenti dulu."

Jinyoung dan Sandeul kompak mendesis gemes. Daritadi kek!

"Pa! Baro! Kita berhenti dulu! Chanyeol gak enak badan," pekik Sandeul menghentikan langkah Baro yang udah jauh di depan. Tapi karena males turun lagi, akhirnya dua orang itu tetap stay di posisi. Nungguin.

"Olesin aja minyak gosok baru kita lanjut lagi." tukas Chanyeol yang langsung duduk di batu gede yang mejeng tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sementara di belakang sana, mereka bisa melihat view laut dan deburan ombak yang menghantam batu karang yang cadas. Angin sejuk dari laut bertiup menerpa wajah mereka.

"Istirahat sekalian gak apa – apa, kali." Jinyoung berlutut di depan Chanyeol terus ngeluarin botol minyak gosok sama balsem dari tas ranselnya, "Kita maklum kok ama kondisi lo. Kalo dipaksain entar takutnya kenapa – napa. Kan kita udah janji sama Kris hyung bakal jagain lo selama disini."

Chanyeol mencibir, "Lebai!"

Sandeul mendengus, "Kebiasaan kalo dikasih tau baik – baik orang dikatain lebai."

"Naikin baju lo." perintah Jinyoung. Chanyeol manut dan naikin ujung kaosnya sampe ke atas dada. Mengekspos kulit putih mulusnya, "Mau balsem apa minyak gosok?"

"Terserah lo. Dicampur juga boleh." jawab Chanyeol dengan bibir mempout.

"Balsem aja ya? Lebih greget." Jinyoung mengambil sedikit balsem ditangannya terus diolesin ke punggung, dada, dan perut Chanyeol. Ambil lagi terus diolesin lagi.

"Duh… gue benci banget jadi orang lemah!" keluh Chanyeol, "Gak bisa bebas kayak dulu."

"Ya sabar, Yeol! Lagian ini kan ulah lo sendiri ama Kris hyung. Makanya jangan berbuat kalo gak mau nanggung akibatnya." tukas Sandeul.

Chanyeol makin cemberut tapi gak bisa protes, karena emang bener apa yang diucapin Sandeul tadi. Meskipun nyampeinnya seperti biasa, ketus.

Sementara tiga orang itu sibuk sendiri dibawah, Baro terjebak dalam keheningan yang sangat awkward. Aura di belakang punggungnya gak enak banget. Berasa kayak ditempelin Raja demit. Merinding merinding gak enak gimanaaa gitu! Pasalnya tiap kali Baro noleh, dia selalu nangkap basah Kyuhyun yang ngeliatin dia dengan tatapan serem. Gimana gak merinding coba?

"Jadi… apa yang kamu suka dari anak saya?"

Akhirnya! Akhirnya Kyuhyun nanyain dia secara normal. Bukan dengan cara nyolot kayak mau ngajak perang. Pertanda baik nih.

"Apa yang saya suka ya, Om? Hmm…" Baro keliatan mikir bentar, "Saya suka dengan sifatnya yang jujur dan blak – blakan itu, Om."

Kyuhyun keliatan sangsi, "Terus? Apalagi? Gak mungkin cuma itu aja."

"Emang cuma itu aja, Om." jawab Baro jujur, "Dia emang gak nyambung dengan hobi saya. Tapi saya suka kalo ngeliat dia udah ngomel – ngomel gitu ngingetin saya, Om. Dia jadi mirip sama almarhum kakak saya yang udah ngajarin saya banyak hal. Ya… sama sih Om, orangnya bawel gitu. Suka nyablak juga kalo ngomong." Baro curhat sambil terkekeh kecil inget kenangannya dulu bareng sang kakak yang udah lama meninggal karena kanker otak. Padahal umurnya masih muda banget. Yaah… mau diapa kalo udah takdir yang berbicara.

"Ceplas – ceplos tapi ngena banget dan to the point, saya suka orang – orang kayak gitu, Om. Gak ribet, langsung ke inti. Lebih jujur dan lebih terbuka, beda banget sama orang – orang yang cuma manis di luar tapi di dalem beda lagi." tambahnya.

Lah… kenapa dia malah curhat panjang lebar sama tembok jadi – jadian ini sih?!

Baro ngelirik kebelakang untuk ngeliat ekspresinya Kyuhyun yang mendadak hening. Dan langsung tertegun begitu mendapati seulas senyum simpul yang berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan senyum raja iblis kayak semalem.

"Alasan kamu emang berbeda dari namja – namja yang pernah mendekati anak saya dulu. Dan cukup bikin saya terkesan." tukas Kyuhyun memberi penekanan pada kata 'terkesan', "Tapi jangan pikir itu bisa mengubah pendirian saya semudah itu.

Hmm… masih aja!

Baro tersenyum tulus, "Gak apa – apa, saya juga gak ngarep Om bisa langsung nrima saya semudah itu."

Phessss! Baro merasakan angin lembut menembus tangannya, lalu disusul kemudian bau tidak sedap menyerang hidungnya.

Belum sempat Baro mencerna bau nista apa yang barusan mencemari lubang hidungnya itu, Kyuhyun udah nyahut duluan, "Maaf ya, Om udah gak bisa nahan lebih lama lagi."

Si-a-lan.

SIALAANNN!

DASAR KYUHYUN PERUSAK SUASANAA!

"Lho? Kenapa? Kok mukanya jelek gitu?" tanya Sandeul yang baru tiba bareng Jinyoung dan Chanyeol.

Gara – gara bokap lo nih buang polusi sembarangan! Mana di tangan gue, lagi!

"Gak apa – apa. Ayo jalan." Baro masih berusaha cool terus jalan lagi ninggalin tiga namja itu yang terbengong – bengong ngeliat ekspresi mukanya.

Padahal dalam hati: 'Sabar, Baro. Sabaaarr! Jangan lempar dia ke laut. Jangan lempar dia ke laut! Dia ini camer lo!'

"Baro kenapa sih?" tanya Sandeul garuk – garuk kepala bingung.

Duo bulu idung itu kompak menggeleng. Sama – sama gak tau.

"Bodo ah!" Sandeul ngibasin tangan gak mau terlalu lama ambil pusing, "Lanjut yuk? Kayaknya bentar lagi mau hujan nih." ucap Sandeul sambil mendongak ngeliatin langit yang mulai mendung.

Mereka pun mendaki dengan langkah dua kali lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Buru – buru sampai di tujuan. Istirahat lagi di pendopo menunggu hujan reda sambil minum – minum dan mengistirahatkan kaki, terus lanjut lagi, foto – foto selfie sebentar di jembatan gantung yang letaknya dua puluh meter dari pendopo, kali ini Kyuhyun bersedia turun dari 'boncengan' dan gantian dipapah oleh Jinyoung dan Sandeul. Chanyeol gak boleh. Soalnya dia musti dapat perlakuan khusus. Sekitar sepuluh meter kemudian, Chanyeol mulai kliyengan lagi kepalanya dan dicurigai bakal tewas kalo gak dibantuin jalan, akhirnya Baro yang kebagian tugas memapah dia. Habis itu duduk – duduk lagi di pendopo karena Chanyeol udah pengen banget ngeluarin semua isi perutnya. Dia muntah – muntah. Gantian Sandeul yang ngolesin balsem, sementara Jinyoung yang kebetulan bawa ransum makanan di ranselnya langsung bikinin mie cup instan pake air hangat yang dia sediain sebelum berangkat tadi. Mereka piknik bentar di pendopo kedua, makan mie ramen cup.

Setelah perut kenyang dan Chanyeol serta Kyuhyun dipastikan baik – baik aja dan bisa jalan lagi, mereka langsung lanjut. Kali ini tanpa istirahat, karena lokasinya udah tinggal lima belas meter lagi. Kyuhyun juga pinggangnya udah gak terlalu nyeri dan bisa jalan sendiri, meskipun harus dibantu dengan tongkat hasil matahin batang pohon tadi.

"Nah, anak – anak…kita sampai!" seru Kyuhyun yang bikin keempat namja itu melongo kagum dengan keindahan yang mereka liat di depan mata.

Ini sih surga!

"Woww!" Chanyeol gak henti – hentinya mangap kagum. Terakhir kali dia ke tempat kayak gini dulu banget waktu diajakin liburan ke Bali bareng almarhum Papanya.

"Yeol…" tegur Sandeul saat ngeliat duo tompel sapi itu udah mau maen loncat aja ke kolam, lupa kalo mereka masih berpakaian lengkap. Dasar anak kodok. Gak bisa liat aer dikit bawaannya udah pengen loncat aja.

"Iya, Yeol. Lu gak boleh. Lu duduk aja di pinggiran ngeliatin gue berenang." ucap Jinyoung sambil ketawa – ketawa nyebelin.

Chanyeol manyun, "Enak aja! Ngapain ngeliatin lu berenang? Males banget!"

"Oh iya, gue lupa kalo gue bukan Kris hyung." ledek Jinyoung yang bikin Chanyeol makin cemberut. Bukan karena perkataannya Jinyoung, tapi mendadak dia ngerasa kangen ama tiang muka lurus itu. Apa kabar ya dia? Entar kalo pulang gue telpon ah.

"Daripada berenang mending ikut gue ke spa and massage. Kaki gue pegel nih, pengen dipijet – pijet dulu."

Dua orang didepannya kontan noleh semangat, "Spa? Gratis kan?"

Dasar makhluk – makhluk pecinta gratisan, "Iyalah. Secara bokap gue yang punya." tukas Sandeul dengan dagu terangkat sedikit.

Jinyoung mutar bola mata malas.

Chanyeol mencibir, "Sombongg…"

Sandeul ketawa, "Eh, ayo! Pada mau gak? Sekalian lo bisa minta pijet komplit, Yeol. Badan lo kan sakit semua tuh."

"Mauuu!"

.

.

.

.

Sementara Chanyeol, Jinyoung dan Sandeul lagi asik – asikan dipijet, Baro lagi – lagi harus terjebak dengan bokap bokap ngeselin ini.

"Saya tau kamu pasti lapar lagi, silahkan aja pesen sepuasnya. Tidak dipungut biaya apapun." ucap Kyuhyun sambil manggil salah satu mbak mbak waitress.

Baro masih ragu, "Bener nih, Om?"

Kyuhyun ngangguk, "Ya bener. Masa saya boong?"

"Kalo gitu saya pesen nasi goreng aja deh, Om."

"Saya juga nasi goreng ya."

"Baik, Pak." ujar si mbak. Tapi begitu udah mau pergi, Kyuhyun buru – buru nahan mbak mbak itu terus membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, "Oh iya. Baik, Pak." jawab si pelayan setelah Kyuhyun selesai berbisik.

Baro jadi curiga. Mau diapain lagi sih dia?

Habis itu mbak mbak pelayan itu langsung ngeloyor sambil memboyong pergi semua buku menu diatas meja.

"Om, tadi itu…"

"Entar juga kamu bakal tau." potong Kyuhyun lagi lagi sok misterius.

Hih! Apa sih nih orang?!

Begitu nasi goreng yang menggiurkan itu datang, Baro yang gak sabar lagi langsung nyorong piring itu kearahnya, terus ngambil sendok dan garpu. Tapi begitu dia mau nyendokin nasi ke dalam mulutnya, tangannya keburu ditahan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa buru – buru? Saya belum sempet ngasih tau kamu tantangan saya yang selanjutnya."

Alis Baro terangkat tinggi. Tantangan lagi? Sekarang?!

Kyuhyun menggeser maju satu mangkok berisi tumpukan cabe rawit ke depan Baro, lalu semangkok lagi untuknya.

"Dulu, waktu saya kecil, para pemuda di kampung saya mengetes tingkat kejantanan mereka dengan memakan makanan pedas yang dicampur lombok mentah langsung tanpa diolah lagi. Barangsiapa yang bisa bertahan makan lombok dengan jumlah yang paling banyak tanpa menangis atau mengeluh sedikitpun, dialah sang jawara yang akan disegani oleh seluruh penduduk kampung dan digila – gilai banyak wanita."

Oke. Baro mulai tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Kyuhyun mengambil segenggam cabe – cabe rawit itu lalu meletakkannya di piringnya sendiri dengan senyum percaya diri.

"Sekarang giliran kamu."

Baro meringis, "Engg… Om… Om yakin? Entar kalo pas turun kita sakit perut gimana?"

"Kita?" Kyuhyun pura – pura kaget, terus pasang senyum iblis menyebalkan itu lagi, "Lo aja, kali! Gue enggak."

Sompret nih orang! Dia nyante gitu karena udah biasa makan beginian dari bocah. Bahkan mungkin es krim pun dia campurin lombok. Nah Baro? Ngemilin dua cabe rawit aja udah melet – melet kayak guk – guk, apalagi semangkok gede kayak gini?!

"Jadi aturan mainnya gini, kita ngabisin nasi goreng kita masing – masing sekaligus cabe rawit yang ada di mangkok masing – masing, yang berhasil ngabisin duluan dan tanpa meneteskan air mata sama sekali, dialah pemenangnya."

Kurang asiiin! Udah jelas aja Baro kalah kalo kayak gitu ceritanya!

"Om, ini gak fair! Om tau kan saya gak mungkin bisa ngalahin, Om?! Saya gak punya pengalaman makan lombok kayak Om. Makan sedikit aja saya udah gak sanggup, Om. Apalagi yang semangkok gede gini! Jangan becanda! Om mau ngebunuh saya ya?" protes Baro emosi. Habis nih orang ada – ada aja.

Kyuhyun manggut – manggut, "Ohh… jadi kamu nyerah nih?"

Nyerah? Engg… duh… masa sih udah sejauh ini dia mau nyerah gitu aja? Setelah nyaris mati kelelep ditarik Sadako dan nyaris mati diterkam beruang masa iya dia mau mundur gitu aja? Tengsin banget.

Baro galau akut.

.

.

.

.

"Deul, itu kayaknya bokap lo mulai beraksi lagi deh?" tunjuk Chanyeol keluar jendela. Jinyoung dan Sandeul mendekat dan ikut melongok ke jendela.

Jinyoung mangap takjub kemudian berdecak – decak, "Wah. Iya. Gawat tuh! Itu cabe banyak bener? Mau mereka makan?! Bokap lo bener – bener udah gila!"

"Gue tau itu apa, itu tes kejantanan. Gue udah pernah ditantangin gitu waktu kecil."

Duo jerawat vampir itu noleh serentak dengan muka bingung tingkat tinggi, "Tes kejantanan? Pake lombok?"

Sandeul menceritakan secara singkat soal tes kejantanan pake lombok yang udah jadi tradisi turun temurun para pemuda di kampungnya Kyuhyun sana dan makin tercenganglah duo ketombe kingkong itu.

"Itu gak fair namanya! Ya jelas bokap lo yang bakal menanglah!" seru Chanyeol gak terima, "Kita gak bisa tinggal diem."

"Terus kita mesti ngapain? Gue juga gak bisa ngebiarin Baro kalah gitu aja." tukas Jinyoung dengan muka cemas.

Sandeul mikir. Chanyeol mikir. Jinyoung mikir. Setelah dua menit lewat, akhirnya Chanyeol yang nyahut duluan. Nyahutnya ala iklan – iklan di TV gitu yang muncul bohlam lampu diatas kepalanya sambil berseru, 'AHAA!'.

"Gue ada ide." tukasnya kalem.

Ide? Kalo idenya Chanyeol entah kenapa itu selalu mengarah ke hal – hal yang…. semoga aja enggak.

"Sekarang apa rencana lo?" tanya Jinyoung penasaran.

Chanyeol merangkul dua temannya itu di kiri dan di kanan kemudian berbisik ala pemain bola sebelum memasuki lapangan. Mengatur strategi. Membuat siasat.

"Tuh kan, pikiran gue udah gak enak daritadi." ucap Sandeul sambil mutar bola mata malas.

"Duh, masa iya gue harus striptease di depan lo semua? Ogah! Lo gila, Yeol! Sarap lo!" tolak Jinyoung mentah – mentah.

"Kalian mau gak bantuin Baro? Kalian gak liat apa perjuangannya selama beberapa hari ini? Masa sih kalian rela liat dia dikalahin gitu aja? Lo juga, Deul. Dia udah rela berkorban gitu ampe nyaris membahayakan dirinya sendiri demi lo. Ayolah! Gue juga ogah sebenernya tapi gue gak nemuin alternatif lain. Sori." jelas Chanyeol bagai tamparan keras di pipi Jinyoung dan Sandeul. Dua namja itu saling lirik kemudian menghela napas bareng – bareng. Terpaksa deh. Lagipula hanya itu satu – satunya cara bikin mata Baro Turn On terus.

Thanks buat Kris hyung yang telah berhasil mendidik Chanyeol hingga menjadi manusia semesum ini, ucap Sandeul dan Jinyoung barengan dalam hati dengan kata – kata yang nyaris sama.

"Ayo! Gerak! Buruan!" perintah Chanyeol, "Keburu si Baro kalah tuh."

Sandeul segera menjalankan tugasnya, mengusir semua pegawai jaga di spa and message pergi termasuk yang ada di sekitaran lokasi, tentu saja dengan iming – iming upah yang cukup besar. Setelah berhasil membuat para pegawai ngungsi untuk sementara waktu dari lokasi ke mess pegawai, Jinyoung langsung mengunci rapat semua jendela dan pintu di spa and message untuk jaga – jaga, lalu menutup semua gorden dan hanya menyisakan jendela di kamar spa yang menghadap langsung ke tempat 'pembantaian' Baro sedang terjadi. Sengaja. Biar gak terhalangi.

"Udah beres semua?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dua namja di depannya ngangguk.

"Sekarang bagian akhirnya." tukas Chanyeol dengan seringai mesum. Untung aja mereka udah pada pake handuk, jadi tinggal lepas aja, "Deul, tuh saklar lampu dibelakang lo. Tolong matiin."

Sandeul manut dan menekan tombol off saklar lampu di belakangnya. Kegelapan melanda.

Jinyoung ngeluarin senter dari dalam tasnya. Terus dia nyalain di mukanya yang lagi nyengir.

"Oke. Nanti dulu ya lucu – lucuannya." ucap Chanyeol serius. Mendadak dia jadi kayak Kris yang kaku dan selera humor rendah.

Dibawah sorot lampu senter, Jinyoung pasang muka ketekuk jelek terus dia matiin senternya.

"Udah siap semua?"

"Siap!" sahut Jinyoung dan Sandeul kompak.

"Ingat tadi peraturannya? Gak pake acara 'nusuk' oke?"

"Oke!"

Chanyeol tarik napas dalam – dalam, "It's showtime guys!"

.

.

.

.

Baru lima cabe rawit dan Baro udah berasa kayak lagi ngunyah batu bara yang dikirim langsung dari neraka. Dan lima itu bukan lima dalam sekali lahap kayak Kyuhyun, tapi lima kali suapan nasi goreng ke mulut. Alias tiap kali nyendok, cabenya satu – satu. Dan inipun rasanya udah tersiksa banget!

Mata belonya semakin dia belo – beloin untuk nahan apapun yang bakal menetes keluar dari dalam sana. Jangan sampai dia berkedip! Dalam hati Baro mati – matian memohon semoga stock air matanya mendadak sedikit hari ini. Kalo bisa kering sekalian. Biar dia gak perlu ngeluarin air mata dan berubah jadi pecundang.

Sementara didepannya, Kyuhyun tampak tenang – tenang aja ngunyah nasi goreng dengan cabe rawit empat sekaligus dalam sekali lahap! Cabe – cabe rawit di mangkoknya mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit, sementara Baro menatap nanar cabe rawit di mangkoknya yang baru akan habis setelah dijual di pedagang lombok di pasar.

Belum lagi dia ngunyahnya dengan kecepatan Kebo ompong sakit gigi saking nelangsanya nahan pedes di mulut. Mungkin dalam beberapa suapan lagi bibirnya akan mampu menyaingi keseksian bibir Angelina Jolie atau Mick Jagger sekaligus.

"Kenapa? Udah mau nyerah? Nyerah aja kalo masih sayang perut." Kyuhyun ngompor – ngomporin, "Belum lagi ntar kalo turun kamu bakal setengah mati nahan hasrat pengen boker."

"Om bisa diem gak sih?" tanya Baro sewot, "Bikin mood makan saya ilang aja."

Kyuhyun ketawa dan kembali fokus ke nasi gorengnya.

Kunyahan dalam mulutnya udah hampir habis, sekarang suapan berikutnya….ughh! Gilee. Pedes banget nih cabe! Metik darimana sih?!

Dengan muka sok cool, Baro nyendok nasi goreng lagi di piringnya terus nyoba – nyoba ngambil dua cabe kali ini. Tarik napas… lalu…

JRENG JREEENG! Tepat disaat Baro akan melayangkan sendok ke mulutnya, dia melihat jendela gelap jauh di belakang punggung Kyuhyun menyala secara mendadak dan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna oranye. Kemudian muncul siluet seseorang yang sepertinya sangat familier, siluet tinggi itu menari – nari erotis sambil menggerak – gerakkan pinggulnya dengan satu tangan yang menempel di kaca jendela sementara tangan lainnya menggerayangi tubuhnya sendiri. Tangan siluet tinggi itu bergerak – gerak liar mengusap dadanya lalu pelan – pelan bergerak turun menuju area selangkangan.

Sendok Baro mendarat secara dramatis di piring. Mulutnya melongo lebar dan mata belonya melotot semakin lebar lagi, nyaris meloncat keluar dari sarangnya. Apalagi saat muncul satu siluet tubuh lain yang ikut meliuk – liukkan badan dengan tubuh mereka yang saling menempel erat satu sama lain. Kalo diliat – liat dari bentuk badannya… mereka ini namja… tapi siapa?! Siapa yang berani nekat nari striptease di jendela saat siang bolong gini?!

Kyuhyun yang ngeliat tampang horror Baro, refleks berbalik dan tidak menemukan apa – apa di jendela itu. Hanya jendela gelap yang tertutup rapat.

"Kamu ini ngeliatin apa sih? Kalo lagi kompetisi itu ya fokus dong. Jangan mengkhayal sendiri! Saya kalahin baru tau rasa."

"M…maaf, Om." otak Baro mendadak blank disuguhi pemandangan yadong tadi. Terus dia beneran masukin suapan nasi goreng kemulutnya kali ini.

Rasa kaget Baro muncul lagi begitu jendela gelap itu berubah jadi terang benderang dan memunculkan dua siluet yang kini meliuk – liukkan tubuh sambil saling melepas apapun yang terkait di pinggang mereka. Tunggu… kalo diliat – liat dari bentuk badan, tinggi, dan gaya rambutnya… mereka itu… Jinyoung dan Chanyeol?!

Uhuk! Uhuk! Baro batuk – batuk keselek. Terus nepuk – nepuk dada kalap sambil meraih gelas berisi air dan buru – buru meminumnya.

"Makannya kalo makan itu hati – hati, jangan kebanyakan bengong." omel Kyuhyun teteup dengan muka datarnya. Tidak sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi dibelakangnya.

Baro sudah tidak fokus lagi ngedengerin omongan Kyuhyun, dia lebih fokus ngeliat siluet Chanyeol yang kini menunduk tepat di depan siluet Jinyoung lalu meraih penisnya, kepala siluet Chanyeol terlihat bergerak – gerak maju mundur dan naik turun di batangan siluet Jinyoung. Apa namja itu beneran… menjilat anu temannya sendiri?! Gila. Dua orang itu gila! Lalu dimana pacarnya? Jangan bilang Sandeul juga ikut terlibat dengan duo makhluk planet gila itu?!

Pertanyaan Baro segera terjawab dengan jendela yang berubah jadi gelap selama beberapa saat, lalu cahaya muncul kembali bersamaan dengan siluet yang sudah dipastikan siluet Sandeul. Baro langsung bisa mengenalinya, secara ini pacarnya sendiri gitu loh! Siluet itu juga meliuk – liukkan tubuh sambil menggerayangi badannya sendiri, kedua tangan itu perlahan – lahan turun kebawah dengan gaya sensual lalu menyibakkan kain penutup di pinggulnya.

Oh shit! Baro merasakan celananya mulai menyempit dan menjepit selangkangan ereksinya. Tanpa sadar, satu tangannya ikut bergerak turun ke selangkangan, sementara tangan lain terus aktif meraih cabe dan menyendokkan nasi gorengnya sekaligus dalam sekali lahap. Kalo tadi cuma satu – satu, sekarang Baro sanggup melahap cabe dalam jumlah banyak, kalo Kyuhyun cuma lima dalam sekali lahap, Baro tujuh sekaligus!

Bagai terhipnotis, tangan kiri Baro bergerak menarik turun risletingnya bersamaan dengan siluet Sandeul yang kini saling menempelkan bokongnya dengan bokong siluet Jinyoung lalu meliuk – liukkan tubuh mereka bersamaan sambil mengocok penis masing – masing. Dua siluet itu terus bergerak turun dan berjongkok bareng dengan gaya bitchy, kedua paha mereka terbuka lebar. Sambil masih mengocok batang kemaluan masing – masing, dua namja itu menggerak – gerakkan pinggul mereka maju mundur, seolah – olah di hole mereka ada penis seseorang. Kemudian dua orang itu berdiri lagi dengan gaya sensual dan mengundang hasrat.

Tangan kiri Baro berhasil membebaskan penisnya dari kurungan, meraihnya lalu ikut mengocoknya dengan tempo teratur. Kalo tangan kiri aktif dibawah, tangan kanan aktif menyendokkan nasi goreng plus cabe – cabenya sekaligus dengan nafsu makan selahap bayi raksasa.

Terang aja perubahan drastis Baro bikin Kyuhyun curiga sampai melongo shock dibuatnya. Bocah itu dikira kesurupan setan genderuwo nyasar. Habis apa coba penjelasan logis untuk orang yang gak pernah punya pengalaman makan cabe banyak sama sekali terus tiba – tiba makannya berubah jadi beringas gitu?

Gak tau aja Kyuhyun kalo dibelakangnya sekarang ada siluet Chanyeol ama Jinyoung yang lagi nempelin tubuh mereka sambil merentangkan tangan keatas lalu meliuk – liuk ala ular cobra yang ditiup seruling pawang ular. Kemudian tangan terentang mereka bergerak turun, kali ini langsung menuju ke selangkangan, keduanya saling memainkan 'bola kembar' namja dihadapannya sambil menggesek – gesekkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka dengan gaya erotis.

Lalu siluet Chanyeol bergerak lebih dekat ke jendela, memutar tubuhnya lalu menempelkan bokongnya di jendela sambil menggerak – gerakkannya secara sensual dan bergairah, sementara siluet Jinyoung duduk bersimpuh didepannya. Entah apa yang dilakukan siluet Jinyoung, yang pasti otak kotor Baro menebak namja itu sedang menikmati penis Chanyeol. Akhirnya si 'perawan' itu tidak 'perawan' lagi sekarang.

Baro melahap nasi gorengnya dengan makin beringas dan barbar, kalo tadi lomboknya dia campur ke nasi goreng, sekarang lomboknya dia genggam terus dia lahap langsung ala Limbad yang lagi atraksi makan cabe. Apalagi siluet Chanyeol makin gencar menggerak – gerakkan bokongnya seperti mengundang untuk dimasuki. Shit! Jangan salahkan Kris hyung dan libidonya, salahkan jerapah ini siapa suruh terlalu seksi jadi orang. Bahkan Baro aja jadi berkhayal yang bukan – bukan sekarang.

Kaca jendela berubah menjadi gelap kembali tepat di detik saat Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang membuat namja dihadapannya ini jadi seperti orang terhipnotis begitu.

"Kamu liat apa sih dibelakang?"

Bodo amat! Baro tidak sempat menjawab saking sibuknya mengocok penisnya sendiri sementara tangan lainnya menuangkan nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya. Saking hebohnya makan, nasi gorengnya ampe berceceran kesana kemari. Untung aja mejanya ketutupan taplak panjang, jadi otomatis Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan tangan lain Baro dibawah sana.

Kaca jendela kembali terang dan kali ini menampilkan siluet Sandeul yang juga menggerak – gerakkan bokong besarnya di jendela. Kalo aja gak sadar dia lagi berkompetisi, sudah dia terjang manusia tembok di depannya ini, terus dia hantamkan dirinya sendiri ke jendela tepat dimana bokong Sandeul berada.

Sandeul mengakhiri gerakan goyang bokongnya dengan satu tepukan di pantat, kemudian berbalik sambil meliuk – liukkan tubuhnya dan mengocok penisnya sendiri, sementara tangan lain mengusap tubuh bagian atas secara sensual. Damn! Baro makin nafsu makannya, kalo tadi pake sendok, sekarang nasinya langsung dia tuang sekaligus di mulut, bahkan kalo seandainya tuh piring bisa dimakan, mungkin udah ikut ditelen juga ama Baro. Terus isinya mangkok juga dia tuang sekaligus ke mulut dan KRAUKKK! Baro mengunyah semua itu di dalam mulutnya yang menggembung seperti tupai yang lagi ngumpetin biji kenari di mulutnya. Tupai mesum.

Kyuhyun yang melihat terang aja kalap tingkat tinggi, terus buru – buru ngabisin makanan di depannya, tapi udah telat! Isi piring dan mangkoknya Baro udah ludes tanpa sisa! Semuanya udah berpindah ke dalam mulut Baro. Dan tepat disaat Baro berhasil menelan semua sisa kunyahannya, tepat disaat itu pula dia merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya berkedut – kedut. Baro berhasil mencapai klimaks, namja itu buru – buru menutup kembali celananya dan membiarkan semua cairan spermanya menerjang keluar dan membasahi bagian dalam celananya. Daripada ngotor – ngotorin taplak meja punya orang kan?

Sebagai penutup, Baro menenggak semua isi gelas dihadapannya dan TAKK! Membanting gelas itu di meja, sengaja mengintimidasi Kyuhyun yang masih terkaget – kaget dengan perubahannya.

Baro mengusap mulutnya dengan gaya cool lalu menikmati wajah kalah didepannya dengan senyum lebar dan tatapan percaya diri.

"Jadi gimana, Om? Apa saya udah cukup jantan untuk anak Om?"

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya… Jinyoung, Chanyeol dan Sandeul hanya 'menari – nari' saja. Jinyoung juga tidak benar – benar menempelkan lidahnya di penis Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka hanya ingin membuat Baro bergairah dan jadi kesetanan menghabiskan makanan di depannya. Dan mereka juga gak bisa tampil tiga – tiganya sekaligus, karena entar gak ada yang jagain senter dan ngawasin kapan saat Kyuhyun lengah dan kapan saat Kyuhyun berbalik ke mereka.

Tapi tetep aja… mereka merasa awkward berdiri dalam satu ruangan yang sama sambil ngeliat tubuh naked temen – temen sendiri meliuk – liuk begitu di depan mata ditambah masih harus melakukan aktifitas seksual satu sama lain. Siapapun pasti bakal horny. Iya gak sih? Apalagi duet maut Jinyoung dan Chanyeol sempat menempelkan tubuh mereka dan membiarkan penis – penis mereka saling bergesekan. Dan Jinyoung yang 'perawan' itu juga terpaksa harus merelakan testisnya digrepe – grepe oleh Jerapah mesum ini. Sangat jauh banget dan diluar ekspektasinya!

"Yeol, sekali lagi lo suruh gue begini, gue bunuh lo!" ancam Jinyoung sambil buru – buru mengenakan pakaiannya. Tugas mereka juga udah selesai. Jadi buat apa berlama – lama menunjukkan tubuh naked di depan orang yang notabene temen serumah, temen jalan dan temen makan tiap hari? Jangan sampai timbul sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan! Idih. Jangan sampai!

"Asal lo tau ya, gue tadi gak iklas ngelakuinnya." ketus Jinyoung.

"Terus kenapa lo ikutan kalo gak iklas?" tanya Chanyeol lempeng.

Rona wajah Jinyoung berubah merah, "Gue terpaksa. Demi Baro."

Chanyeol terkekeh geli ngeliat Jinyoung jadi salah tingkah gak jelas gitu. Dasar amatir. Sekalinya disuruh ngelakuin begitu, padahal cuma pura – pura doang, udah blingsatan gak jelas. Gimana kalo seandainya Gongchan tadi yang naked di depannya? Jangan – jangan dia keburu mati bahagia duluan sebelum Gongchan beraksi?

"Anggep aja diantara kita gak pernah terjadi apa – apa, oke?" tunjuknya ke hidung Chanyeol dengan mata memicing.

Chanyeol ketawa, "Lo tenang aja. Waktu ngelakuin itu gue juga udah ngebayangin mukanya Kris hyung. Jadi jangan khawatir… perasaan gue gak bakal beralih!" tukasnya teteup santai sambil make kaos hitam oversizenya.

Graaaghhh! Enteng aja nih bocah ngomong. Jinyoung ngacak – ngacak rambutnya frustasi, bukannya sama Gongchan, malah sama Jerapah ini!

"Sialan lo! Sarap. Gila." Jinyoung nimpuk Chanyeol pake handuk terus berjalan menjauh sambil meristleting celana jeansnya.

Sandeul yang ngeliat itu ketawa sambil geleng – geleng kepala terus nepuk pundak Chanyeol, "Yeol, thanks anyway. Meskipun yang tadi itu menjijikkan. Tapi… tetep aja…" senyum tulus Sandeul melebar, "Thanks."

Chanyeol balas nepuk – nepuk pundak Sandeul, "Yup. Sama – sama."

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian bisa sarap gitu sih?"

Mereka udah ada di rumah sekarang. Acara jalan – jalan ke kotanya jadi batal gara – gara Baro mendadak sakit perut dasyat dan terhitung udah dua puluh kali bolak – balik ke kamar mandi cuma untuk buang hajat. Sampai – sampai Sungmin jadi cemas toilet di rumahnya bakal meledak gara – gara Baro yang gak berhenti – berhenti bolak – balik daritadi. Tapi bodo amatlah, yang penting dia menang. Urusan perut itu belakangan.

"Tanya tuh makhluk yang lagi telpon – telponan di ujung sana!" tunjuk Jinyoung tanpa mengangkat mukanya dari bantal. Masih berusaha keras melenyapkan adegan – adegan nista tadi dari kepalanya.

Baro melirik Chanyeol yang lagi duduk – duduk di pojokan, nyenderin kepala di lemari, terus cengar – cengir autis sambil telpon – telponan sama Kris. Nyante banget. Kayak seolah – olah gak pernah terjadi apa – apa.

"Idenya Chanyeol?"

Jinyoung ngangguk dari balik bantalnya.

"Kok bisa?"

Jinyoung ngangkat muka dari bantal, "Ya biar lo menang lah! Ini semua gara – gara lo tau!"

Dahi Baro berkerut heran, "Lho? Kok gue sih?" tanyanya tumben lemot. Efek ngeliat tari yadong tadi.

"Tau ah. Besok aja ya dilanjut? Lagi males gue. Ngantuk." Jinyoung langsung rebah di kasurnya, narik selimut dan gak noleh – noleh lagi.

Baro garuk – garuk kepala. Karena Jinyoung udah gak bisa lagi diajak ngobrol lagi dan Chanyeol keasikan nelpon sendiri, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar.

"Tante." tegur Baro saat melihat Sungmin lagi duduk – duduk di ruang tengah, sibuk menata bunga di vas kaca, "Tante liat Sandeul gak?"

"Oh, si Sandeul. Tadi kemana yaa…" Sungmin mendongak sebentar, mikir, "Oh iya tadi minta ijin sama Tante, katanya mau keluar sebentar cari udara segar. Mungkin ada tuh di depan. Coba kamu liat."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengangguk sopan, Baro langsung melangkah keluar rumah, nyusulin Sandeul. Namun pemandangan di depan sana membuat Baro mau tidak mau terperangah kaget lalu spontan memekik, "Woiii!"

.

.

.

.

Sandeul sedang berjalan – jalan di pesisir di depan rumahnya saat dia melihat sekitar empat orang laki – laki berbadan besar membawa peralatan seperti pukat harimau dan satu boks berisi benda yang dicurigai Sandeul alat peledak ikan. Ngapain sih orang – orang itu bisa ada disini? Kemana pula Pak Shim yang biasa mondar – mandir jaga ronda kalo malem?

Pasti mereka para nelayan gelap yang biasa mendapatkan ikan dengan cara yang dilarang. Bener – bener gak bisa dibiarin!

"Pak, permisi." Sandeul tetap bersikap sopan menghampiri bapak – bapak itu, siapa tau masih bisa diajak berunding, "Ini ada urusan apa ya kok pada kemari?"

Bapak yang mukanya paling sangar dan badannya paling gede maju mendekati Sandeul, keliatannya semacam bos atau pemimpinnya.

"Heh, bocah. Siapa lu? Lu gak liat ya kami mau mancing di daerah sini!?"

Buset. Belum apa – apa udah nyolot aja!

"Tapi, Pak. Di daerah sini bukan tempat untuk mancing. Kalopun mau, bapak harus punya surat ijin dulu dari pemerintah setempat. Lagipula alat – alat yang bapak bapak bawa ini… bukannya dilarang ya?"

"Halaah! Banyak bacot. Udah sikat aja, bos!" pekik salah seorang dari mereka yang badannya paling ceking.

Bapak sangar itu narik kerah baju Sandeul dan menatap wajah di depannya dengan tatapan tajam, "Lu siapa berani ngelarang – ngelarang, hah?!"

Meskipun sebenernya takut, tapi Sandeul berusaha tegar aja, "Siapa? Saya anak pemilik pulau ini, Pak. Jadi wajar dong kalo saya ngelarang situ."

"Ohh… lo anak pemilik pulau ini? Kalo begitu kebetulan…"

BUAGHH! Bogem mentah dilayangkan bapak sangar itu tepat ke rahang Sandeul, membuat namja itu terhuyung mundur dan mendarat keras di pasir. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Sandeul berusaha bangkit berdiri sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih buat bokap lo yang udah lancang menjebloskan anak gue ke penjara!" bentak bapak sangar itu menggelegar.

"Kalian pengecut ya, bermasalah sama siapa yang kena siapa." ketus Sandeul tidak gentar sedikitpun.

"Sialan nih bocah! Banyak omong! Hajar!"

Tiga orang lain maju dan berusaha menumbangkan Sandeul dengan pukulan dan tendangan bertubi – tubi mereka. Tidak sia – sia dulu dia dapat didikan keras, buktinya sekarang Sandeul pinter banget ngeles kiri kanannya. Dan begitu salah satu dari mereka sudah kewalahan, Sandeul dengan cepat mendaratkan tendangan di perut si ceking yang udah ngatain dia tadi. Si ceking itu, terkapar ambruk kena tendangan kerasnya Sandeul.

Hal itu bikin dua orang lainnya panas. Saat Sandeul lengah karena terlalu sibuk menghindari pukulan yang dilayangkan si ceking kedua, si brewok berhasil mendaratkan pukulan keras di belakang kepala Sandeul pake pentungan yang dia bawa, membuat Sandeul jatuh berlutut di tanah sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Matanya jadi berkunang – kunang dan kepalanya kliyengan kena pukul di bagian belakang. Belum cukup puas hanya dengan itu, bapak brewok dan dua bapak ceking tadi mendaratkan pukulan dan tendangan bertubi – tubi ke wajah, perut dan dada Sandeul. Menyerang namja itu tanpa ampun. Sampai mukanya dipenuhi lebam dan darah segar mengalir turun dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya yang robek akibat hantaman keras.

Sandeul terbatuk – batuk mengeluarkan ludah bercampur darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Lagak doang! Baru dipukul gitu tumbang!" hina si brewok sambil menekan rusuk Sandeul kuat – kuat dengan lututnya, membuat Sandeul meringis kesakitan menahan rasa perih.

"K-kalian… curang… bisanya maen keroyokan!" desis Sandeul dengan suara tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Keempat pria itu tertawa – tawa jahat. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan meludahi wajah Sandeul.

"Lu bocah ngerti apa, heh?! Udah lu pulang aja deh sono, ngerengek ama bokap lo yang sok jagoan itu. Bilang kalo lo dipukulin!" tukas si bapak sangar sambil menekan dada Sandeul kuat – kuat dengan sepatu bootnya.

"Woiii!"

Empat orang itu termasuk Sandeul menoleh kearah datangnya suara, mereka melihat Baro yang berdiri tak jauh dari rumah seketika berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Lepasin gak pacar gue?!" tantang Baro dengan kedua tangan terkepal geram dan urat – urat yang bermunculan di kedua lengannya. Rahangnya terkatup keras dan sorot matanya menatap tajam ke wajah – wajah yang sudah bikin Sandeul terkapar tak berdaya begitu.

"Apa lu bilang? Lepasin?! Kagak bisa! Nih bocah udah lancang. Lo mending gak usah ikut campur! Atau gue bikin lo lebih parah dari pacar lo ini!" Bapak sangar itu nendang perut Sandeul lagi, membuat namja itu memekik sambil memegangi perutnya lalu terbatuk – batuk.

Baro makin geram, "SIALAAAN!"

Seperti dapat tambahan kekuatan dan keberanian entah darimana, Baro berlari menerjang empat orang itu. Menghujani mereka dengan pukulan dan tendangan sadis yang membabi buta, tanpa sempat membiarkan salah seorang diantara mereka berkelit dan memberikan serangan balasan. Sambil melancarkan serangan bertubi – tubi, Baro juga mengeluarkan seribu makian dan teriakan yang dipastikan bakal bikin kuping sakit kalo mendengarnya. Meskipun tau orang – orang itu sudah babak belur terkapar tak berdaya karena serangan kalapnya tadi, Baro tetap juga menghantam mereka dengan tinjuan dan tendangan keras. Bahkan wajah ancur si bapak sangar semakin ancur aja setelah dapat bogem bertubi – tubi di wajah dari Baro.

Baro menatap puas empat orang yang kini benar – benar terkapar dan kondisinya lebih parah dari Sandeul. Si brewok bahkan sampai patah tulang di pergelangan tangan kanan akibat dipuntir Baro. Balok kayu yang dipake buat ngehajar Sandeul tadi patah jadi dua, dipatahin Baro pake lututnya yang entah terbuat dari apa.

Baro mendekati pimpinan mereka, mencengkram kerah baju orang itu lalu menatapnya tajam – tajam, "Pergi. Enyah dari hadapan pacar gue. Jauhi pulau ini. Dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!"

Usai dapat ultimatum begitu, empat orang itu lari lintang pukang naik ke perahu dan mendayung perahu mereka secepat mungkin menjauh dari Baro. Seolah – olah namja itu kanibal yang siap memutilasi korban kapan saja.

Melihat Sandeul yang berusaha mati – matian bangkit berdiri membuat Baro segera berlari mengahampiri namja itu, "Kamu gak apa – apa kan sayang?"

"Menurut lo?"

Buset. Masih galak aja!

"Cepet bawa gue masuk…shhh…" ringis Sandeul sambil memegangi pipinya yang membiru dan mulai bengkak. Baro manut dan membantu Sandeul berdiri kemudian mempah namja itu masuk.

"Lho, nak… muka kamu?" Mereka langsung disambut oleh Sungmin di pintu depan.

"Itu, Ma. Nelayan - nelayan sableng! Sandeul dipukulin. Katanya mau balas dendam karena anaknya dijeblosin Papa ke penjara."

Sungmin ternganga seketika, lalu menutup mulutnya, "Itu bukan para nelayan gelap yang waktu itu berhasil melarikan diri sebelum diringkus polisi?"

"Mana Sandeul tau muka – mukanya mereka, Ma. Sandeul kan cuma denger cerita doang."

"Ya udah sini, duh kamu ini ada – ada aja, sih!" dengan raut cemas seperti ingin nangis, Sungmin menggiring dua namja itu ke ruang tengah lalu membantu Baro mendudukkan Sandeul di sofa, "Mama ambilin kompres dulu. Baro, tolong ya."

Baro ngangguk sambil tersenyum, "Iya, Tante."

Sungmin langsung melesat pergi ninggalin dua namja itu di ruang tengah.

"Kamu kenapa sih tadi keluar gitu sendirian gak manggil aku?" tanya Baro rada emosi.

Sandeul berdecak, "Emangnya gue bakal tau kalo mau digebukin tuh lutung – lutung sialan? Enggak kan?"

Baro menghela napas, "Untung aja tadi aku sempet keluar. Kalo enggak kamu bakal lebih parah dari ini! Makanya lain kali hati – hati, kalo kira – kira gak memungkinkan jangan hadapi sendiri."

"Tapi mereka itu gak fair banget tau gak! Maen keroyokan aja bisanya!" omel Sandeul setengah memekik.

"Yaiyalah, Sayang. Orang – orang kayak mereka ya dimana – mana maen keroyokan. Kamu ini gak pernah nonton film – film action ya?"

Sandeul melengos dan langsung mingkem tanpa banyak protes lagi. Malas berdebat. Selain itu muka dan bibirnya juga malah tambah nyut - nyutan kalo dia ngomong terlalu banyak.

"By the way, makasih buat yang tadi. Gue terkesan lo bisa ngalahin mereka sekaligus begitu." ucap Sandeul tersenyum tulus.

Kepala Baro langsung nembus ke langit, "Sama – sama, udah tugas aku buat ngejagain kamu."

Sandeul ngejulurin lidah ngeledek, "Lebai! Emang gue tuan putri dijagain?"

"Lho? Emang bukan ya?"

Sandeul nonjok pelan dada Baro, mau ketawa tapi gak bisa jadi cuma senyum aja, "Monyet! Gue ini namja."

Baro terkekeh, "Iya, namja kesayangan Cha Sunwoo lebih tepatnya."

Sandeul ngejulurin lidah lagi.

"Eits… berani melet sekali lagi? Gue lahap lho?" goda Baro dengan seringai nakal, "Ehm… tapi tadi goyangan kamu manteb juga ya? Entar langsung praktek aja gimana?"

"Ogah!" tolak Sandeul mentah – mentah.

Baro cemberut, "Ayo dongg… pengen liat lagi nih?" bujuknya dengan muka melas level akut.

Sandeul melet – melet lagi, "Ah males. Gak usah ya!"

"Ayolaaah?"

"Enggak!"

Baro cemberut, "Gak aku kompres loh?" ancamnya kayak bocah yang ngambek gak dibeliin permen.

Sandeul teteup cuek bebek, "Ya udah kalo gak mau!"

Muka Baro makin ketekuk. Sandeul stay cool aja, pura – pura gak tau. Tapi inilah yang disukai Baro, sikap jual mahal namja ini yang menurutnya menimbulkan daya tarik tersendiri. Kesannya bikin penasaran terus.

Gak lama Sungmin nongol lagi dengan baskom kecil yang udah dipastikan berisi air dingin.

"Sini, Tante. Biar saya aja." Baro langsung mengambil alih baskom itu dari tangan Sungmin.

"Eh, gak apa – apa nih?"

"Gak apa – apa, Tante. Ini kan udah tugas saya." Baro meletakkan baskom itu di pahanya dan mulai memeras handuk kecil yang udah disiapin Sungmin di baskom.

Sungmin menampilkan senyum trenyuh, "Maaf ngerepotin ya nak Baro, dari awal kamu datang udah dibikin repot disini. Tante dari kemaren sebenernya ngerasa gak enak sama kamu. Apalagi perlakuan Om ke kamu." tukasnya dengan raut prihatin.

"Iya, Tante. Gak perlu minta ma…"

"Ssshhh…. Auuhhh…!" Sandeul mendelik judes, "Pelan – pelan dong!"

"Iya, ini udah pelan." Baro tetap aja sabar menempelkan handuk dingin itu ke lebam – lebam dan luka di wajah Sandeul.

Sandeul meringis – ringis tapi mulai bisa nahan rasa sakitnya.

"Terus orang – orang yang ngehajar kamu kemana?"

"Udah pergi, Ma. Udah dihajar Baro."

Sungmin ngeliatin Baro antara salut dan terperangah, "Bener kamu yang hajar?"

Baro langsung senyam – senyum bangga diliatin gitu, "Iya, Tan. Bahkan kayaknya mereka gak bakalan balik – balik lagi kesini."

Sungmin kayaknya makin kesengsem sama Camannya ini. Buktinya senyumannya penuh arti gitu. Senyuman yang kalo diartikan ke bahasa manusia berarti: "Hebat sekali anak ini. Bener – bener cocok jadi pendamping hidup anakku." Oke. Yang tadi itu cuma khayalan geernya Baro sih. Tapi siapapun pasti bakal salut kan kalo ngeliat aksi heroiknya Baro tadi pas ngehajar preman – preman itu demi menyelamatkan nyawa sang kekasih?

Rasa - rasanya Baro udah cukup banyak bertindak heroik hari ini. Apalagi sih alasannya Kyuhyun untuk gak nerima dia?

"Makasih banyak ya, nak Baro. Tante bener – bener merasa bersyukur Sandeul bisa punya pacar kayak kamu. Semoga aja kalian bisa langgeng dan sama – sama terus sampai nikah nanti."

Ihiyyy! Ibu mertua udah setuju. Sisa ngambil hatinya Bapak mertua yang ngeselin itu.

"Sama – sama, Tante. Amin, amin."

Sementara mukanya Sandeul itu jadi berwarna keunguan sekarang, perpaduan antara lebam biru dan pipi merona merahnya karena perkataan sang bunda tadi.

Sandeul garuk – garuk kepala salting sambil nunduk dan mempoutkan bibir, sok sok ngambek, "Mama nih apasih? Aku kan masih kuliah."

"Lho? Mama kan cuma doain aja. Emang salah ya kalo orangtua berharap kebaikan untuk anaknya?"

Sandeul nyengir, "Ya enggak sih, Ma."

"Makanya diaminin dong sayang." ujar Baro masih setia mengompres muka lebam Sandeul.

Sandeul berdecak malas, "Amin kan gak harus diucapin, cukup dalam hati aja bisa."

"Iya deh iya." Baro ngalah, terus noleh ke Sungmin, "Tante punya kotak P3K gak?"

Sungmin ngangguk, lalu bangkit berdiri, "Ada, bentar ya Tante ambilin dulu."

Sungmin pergi, datang Chanyeol dari arah kamar, baru selesai pacaran ama Kris lewat telpon. Terus lari – lari panik ke Sandeul yang mukanya bengkak dan benjol kiri kanan.

"Astaga… lu kenapa, Deul?!" pekik Chanyeol di dekat telinga Sandeul.

"Yeol, berisik!" protes Sandeul sambil nutup kupingnya.

Chanyeol pindah posisi jadi duduk di samping kiri Sandeul, "Lo kenapa? Siapa yang bikin lo babak belur gini?" tanyanya dengan raut khawatir dan panik.

Belum sempat Sandeul dan Baro buka mulut ngejawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, tiba – tiba Baro dikagetkan dengan tepukan pelan di pundaknya.

Baro noleh dan lebih kaget lagi, "Om? Ada apa?" tanyanya curiga ngeliat raut seriusnya Kyuhyun. Ada apa lagi sih?! Duh. Semoga bukan mau ngasih tantangan yang aneh – aneh dan gak masuk akal lagi. Ini aja tenaganya Baro udah terkuras banget ngelawan empat orang sekaligus, NONSTOP dan tanpa tarik napas sedikitpun!

"Ikut saya. Ada yang mau saya omongin ke kamu." perintah Kyuhyun yang langsung ngeloyor gitu aja. Kebiasaan.

"Yeol, bentar ya? Gantiin gue dulu." Baro langsung nyerahin handuk kompres itu ke Chanyeol terus ngekor Kyuhyun naik, menuju ke lantai paling atas, ke lantai tiga, ke balkon luas yang bisa diakses langsung dari ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa ya Om manggil saya kesini?"

Kyuhyun nyerahin kaleng coca cola ke Baro yang langsung diteliti namja itu dari atas sampe bawah. Jaga – jaga siapa tau nih minuman udah disuntikin kapur kecoak di dalamnya. Bukannya mau berburuk sangka sih. Tapi mengingat tindakan nyelenehnya Kyuhyun, bukan gak mungkin kan hal kayak gitu bisa terjadi?

"Tenang aja, itu masih baru kok. Saya ambil dari kulkas tadi." tukas Kyuhyun seperti bisa membaca pikiran Baro.

Baro cengengesan malu kena tegur gitu, "Maaf, Om. Saya bukannya mau bernegatif thinking nih ya. Tapi ngeliat gelagat Om…"

"Iya saya tau," potong Kyuhyun, "Kamu ini termasuk orang kesekian yang punya pemikiran begitu. Gak apa – apa. Banyak orang yang udah berpikiran buruk sama saya karena ngeliat kelakuan saya. Gak apa – apa. Saya ngerti."

Oh, baguslah. Nyadar juga rupanya?

Kyuhyun membuka penutup kaleng root beer dan mulai menenggak isinya, Baro jadi latah ikut – ikutan minum karena Kyuhyun.

"Ngomong - ngomong, Om mau nyampein apa ya ke saya?" tanya Baro back to beginning.

"Tadi kamu yang ngehajar bajingan – bajingan itu kan?"

Lho? Kok dia tahu?

Baro ngangguk, "I…iya, Om. Tau darimana?"

Kyuhyun noleh, "Kamu pikir apa gunanya saya bikin balkon ini?"

Duh! Ditanya baik – baik malah dikasih jawaban nyolot gitu, "Ooh, Om ngeliat dari balkon ini?"

"Bukan, dari Samudra Atlantik." jawab Kyuhyun bikin Baro berdecak keki.

"Ya iyalah, darimana kamu pikir?" jawab Kyuhyun nyolot, "Intinya saya ngeliat kamu. Udah. Itu aja."

Alis kiri Baro terangkat, "Terus?"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu sambil menggoyang – goyangkan pelan kaleng di tangannya, "Yaah… Om cuma mau bilang… Maaf dan Selamat."

Baro diem aja. Penasaran apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Kok feelingnya mendadak bagus gini ya?

"Maaf karena udah bikin kamu pingsan waktu itu. Dan selamat karena kamu telah berhasil meyakinkan saya kalo kamu bukan namja cemen seperti yang saya kira selama ini."

Baro kontan terperangah kaget, bukan karena kalimat selamatnya Kyuhyun, tapi lebih ke kata maaf yang dia ucapkan sebelumnya, "Jadi bener Om yang berusaha narik saya waktu itu?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit ngeliatin Baro kemudian tertawa terbahak – bahak, "Saya? Bukan! Itu salah satu pegawai di penginapan sebelah yang saya suruh buat nakut – nakutin kamu. Gimana? Canggih banget kan make upnya?"

Canggih?! "Iya, Om. Saking canggihnya saya ampe hampir mati kelelep kebanyakan minum air garam."

Manusia tembok itu malah ketawa – tawa, "Ya maka dari itu saya ngajakin kamu kesini pengen minta maaf. Dan kayaknya gak perlu lagi kan saya jelaskan alasan saya berbuat begitu sama kamu?"

Baro mendengus jengkel. Sabaar… sabaar… setidaknya lo udah berhasil bikin hati manusia tembok ini luluh.

"Berarti Om sekarang udah bisa nerima saya?"

"Nerima kamu?" Kyuhyun manggut – manggut sok sok mikir, "Tentu saja saya udah nerima kamu."

Senyum bahagia Baro merekah, "Beneran kan, Om? Berarti saya udah terbebas dong dari tantangan – tantangan Om?"

Kyuhyun manggut – manggut kalem lagi, "Ya. Itu sudah selesai. Sudah cukup bukti yang kamu perlihatkan ke saya."

Baro berseru 'YES!' sambil menenggak coca colanya lagi.

Senyum simpul Kyuhyun berubah menjadi senyum mencurigakan, Baro langsung berhenti minum. Kok feeling gak enaknya muncul lagi ya?

"Kamu doyan banget ya minum itu? Emang rasanya enak banget ya?" tunjuk Kyuhyun dengan muka dan senyum mencurigakan.

Baro mengernyit bingung, "Y-ya… enaklah Om, namanya juga coca cola. Siapa sih yang gak suka?"

Kyuhyun manggut – manggut, "Oh, berarti tetep akan suka meskipun minumannya udah kadaluarsa?"

Baro ternganga sadis. Dagunya ampe mau copot saking sadisnya dia mangap.

HA?! KADALUARSA?!

Baro membolak – balik kaleng di tangannya dan langsung kejang – kejang begitu menemukan tanggal yang tertera di kaleng itu.

 _Baik digunakan sebelum: 12 – 08 – 2014 ?!_

Kyuhyun menampilkan seringai iblisnya, "Dasar gak teliti. Makanya periksa baik – baik dulu sebelum minum." Habis ngomong gitu, dia langsung ngabur ninggalin Baro yang mulutnya gak berhenti mangap karena udah berhasil dikibulin lagi.

Si-a-lan.

SIALAAAAAANNN!

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga part duanya (T.T). Semoga temen – temen reader pada suka ya (;-,-)? Dan sori saya gak sempet nampilin Kris ama Gongchan disini, ini aja saya udah gempor dan gak sanggup banget ngetik lebih panjang lagi, bener – bener pake sistem SKS soalnya hehe. And akhirnya Kyuhyun udah ngerestuin Baro kan? Yaahh… meskipun kayaknya Baro gak akan pernah bisa lepas dari kejahilan si Camer geblek itu sih. ehhehe.**

 **Next Chapter is 10. ^^. Gak kerasa udah sejauh ini hahha**

 **Terus buat adegan tari striptease binti yadong itu terinspirasi dari intro video klipnya Girl's day FEMALE PRESIDENT, saya langsung mikir… kalo yeoja aja bisa, kenapa namja enggak? EMANSIPASI NAMJA! #digampar duo cicak padang pasir**

 **And itu juga terlahir dari sisi keyadongan saya yang kepengen banget tiga namja itu sekali – kali berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan tubuh 'ehem' dan ngelakuin hal 'ehem' bersama #digampar duo teletabis (-,-;)**

 **Terus buat Jinyoung sama Chanyeol, sang duet maut itu, author cuma bisa bilang… jangan khawatir. Hati mereka teteup buat para seme masing – masing kok. Darimana saya tau? Yaiyalah kan gue yang bikin!**

 **Ya udah segitu dulu aja kata penutup saya di chapter ini ^^ hope u like it. And many many thanks sekali lagi buat yang udah ngesupport, klik ngelike, nge review, ngasih saran dan masukan serta tahan ngebaca FF ini sampai sejauh ini :***

 **#RnR :***


	12. Chapter 10 (Part I)

**Uke – Uke Ngenes**

 **GongYoung: Dibawah Tenda Biru (PART I)**

* * *

 **Cast:**

Gongchan, Jinyoung, Minho, Chanyeol, Sandeul, Kris, Baro, GS!Eunhyuk, Tao, Doojoon BEAST, Kikwang BEAST, Junhyung BEAST, Hoya Infinite

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Haloo sayang."

Chanyeol melipat tangan di dada sambil bersender di pintu, "Kok dateng?" kesannya sok sok gak butuh dulu, padahal yang nyuruh Kris dateng ya dia juga. Gak tau kenapa tiba – tiba kepengeeen banget 'berduaan' sama Kris. Aneh kan? Padahal sebelum – sebelumnya dia paling anti kalo Naga mesum itu yang duluan ngajakin. Lha, kok sekarang…?

Kris malah ketawa, "Kamu kok nanyanya gitu sih? Gak sopan. Masa gak kangen sama aku?"

Chanyeol melengos terus masuk duluan. Masih akting, "Kangen apaan? Kan kita baru ketemu kemaren."

Kris ngekor dibelakangnya terus langsung meluk pinggang Chanyeol sambil menyenderkan dagu di pundaknya. Tak lupa mendaratkan satu kecupan di pipi, seinci lebih dekat ke mulut, "Iya, tapi aku gak bisa biarin calon istriku tersiksa sendirian."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, "Tersiksa?"

"Kemaren Sandeul cerita, katanya waktu disana kamu sakit – sakitan terus ya?"

Sandeul yang lagi asik ngintip dibalik sofa langsung nyelam lagi begitu ngeliat tatapan sinar penghancur ultra lasernya Chanyeol mengarah ke dia. Dasar tukang ngadu!

"Sakit apa emang? Gak ah! Sandeul ngarang tuh. Kamu ketipu." tukas Chanyeol sambil sok buang muka.

Kris menampilkan smirk mempesona sambil memutar wajah Chanyeol menghadap ke mukanya lagi, "Aku tau sayang. Kamu itu orang yang paling gak bisa bohong."

Kepala Sandeul nongol lagi tepat disaat Kris melumat bibir ranum namja dalam pelukannya. Pelukan Kris semakin erat seiring dengan bibirnya yang semakin gencar melumat, menggigit dan menyesap bibir Chanyeol. Tidak puas hanya dengan melumat, lidahnya juga ikut – ikutan beraksi di dalam mulut Chanyeol yang terbuka pasrah. Bahkan Sandeul bisa mendengar jelas suara lenguhan Chanyeol saat bibir Kris yang lihai itu gencar menyerang bibir pasrahnya. Dasar Jerapah pasrah.

Perlahan – lahan Kris memutar tubuh Chanyeol menghadap ke depan agar wajah mereka bisa saling berhadapan, lalu melepaskan tautan bibirnya, "Tadi kamu kan tanya apa tujuan aku datang kesini."

Chanyeol memuntir – muntir kancing kemeja Kris, dengan bibir mempout manja sambil pasang tatapan anak anjing. Anak anjing mesum, "Teruuus?"

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya, "Sekarang aku mau jawab."

"Oh ya? Emang apa tujuan kamu datang kesini?" tanya Chanyeol belagak bloon. Padahal udah tau.

Senyum teka – teki Kris melebar, "Kamu tau gak, kalo bercinta itu ternyata bagus banget lho untuk orang hamil. Katanya bisa meningkatkan hormon endorfin. Kamu tau hormon endorfin itu apa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, kali ini pasang muka sepolos bayi. Bayi gurita, "Enggak. Apa emang?"

Senyum teka – teki Kris menjadi senyum penuh makna, "Itu hormon yang bisa bikin kamu bahagia. Kalo kamu bahagia kan otomatis rasa nyeri kamu bisa berkurang tuh. Ya sama aja kayak analgesik, bisa nahan rasa sakit."

Sandeul mutar bola mata malas. Halah! Mau begituan aja pake teori dulu. Njelimet kayak sarang walet. Kris ini bisa aja. Makhluk mesum yang kelewat kreatif. Sama kayak bininya.

Chanyeol sok manggut – manggut. Kalo tadi main – mainin kancing atas, sekarang kancing atasnya gak dimainin lagi, tapi langsung dibuka, "Teruuuss?"

Wajah Kris semakin mendekat, sampai ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, "Kayaknya kamu udah gak perlu tukang pijet atau dukun urut untuk bikin rasa nyeri kamu hilang. Malah kamu gak perlu keluar uang sama sekali untuk pergi ke tempat spa, pijet refleksi atau massage manapun."

"Oh ya?" Chanyeol pura – pura kaget, "Kenapa bisa gitu?"

Kris menyeringai, "Karena ada aku." Terus Kris merogoh saku celananya dan taraaa…! Ngeluarin kondom ampe berbungkus – bungkus sepanjang gulungan tissue yang ditarik nyampe ke lantai.

Gilee. Manusia normal macam apa yang memborong kondom sekaligus ampe bejibun gitu?! Dasar. Kirain udah tobat. Eh malah makin parah mesumnya! Chanyeol pula, bukannya makin bener gitu nasehatin kek, eh…malah ikut ketularan mesum juga!

Dan siapa sih yang gak shock didatengin pagi – pagi gitu terus dibawain kondom segitu banyak? Bukan. Bukan Chanyeol yang shock, malah Sandeul, "Sadiiiss! Mau berapa ronde?!"

Ups! Sandeul refleks nyelam lagi begitu tatapan penghancur temboknya Kris dan Chanyeol kompak menyorot dia.

"Jadi…" Kris noleh ke Chanyeol lagi, "Kamu gak lagi sibuk kan hari ini?"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala keatas, sok sok mikir, bibir mempoutnya bergerak – gerak lucu, "Sibuk? Kalo sekarang sih enggak… tapi nanti kayaknya aku bakal sibuk banget deh."

Sekarang gantian Kris yang pura – pura kaget, "Oh ya? Sibuk apa?"

Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, sampai – sampai bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan, "Sibuk kangen – kangenan sama kamu."

What the…

Sandeul geleng – geleng kepala saat Kris mengangkat tubuh 'silahkan grepe aku sepuasnya' Chanyeol lalu membopongnya naik tangga ala tuan putri. Pasti tujuan utamanya kamar Chanyeol.

Ckckck. Manusia – manusia tiang itu… masih pagi – pagi udah ke ranjang aja pikirannya!

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung baru pulang dari warung sambil bawa – bawa bungkusan isinya sampo sama odol. Mengernyit heran mendapati mercy putih yang sangat familier terparkir di halaman kosannya.

Apa dua orang itu maen kuda – kudaan lagi?

For God's sake…

Ini kan masih jam delapan pagi!

"Deul, Kris hyung mana?" tanya Jinyoung ke Sandeul yang lagi berleha – leha di sofa depan TV.

Sandeul gak nyahut. Malah manggut – manggut kayak ayam autis.

"Deul?" Jinyoung nyolek – nyolek bahu Sandeul.

Sandeul masih manggut – manggut gaje.

PLAK! "Deul!"

Baru deh tuh simpanse bolot noleh setelah dapat tamparan gratis di pundak, "Apa sih?! Gak liat gue lagi denger musik?" tanyanya sewot.

Oh. Pantesan budek, pake headset rupanya.

"Kris hyung mana?"

"Haaa?"

"Kris hyung mana?" tanya Jinyoung dengan nada lebih keras.

"Haaaa?"

Ck! Ha ho ha ho! Jinyoung narik gemes headset Sandeul dari telinganya, "Kris hyung mana?"

Sandeul nunjuk keatas, "Ada tuh. Napa? Mau gabung? Biar threesome gitu?"

Jinyoung mendesis, "Siapa yang…"

"Aahhhh… terusshhh…. iyaaa engghhh… begitu…"

"Lebiih cepatt…shhh…laggiii… terusshhh…emmhhh….ahhh~"

Hening.

Jinyoung dan Sandeul saling lirik. Ya ampun. Yang barusan itu Chanyeol?! Heboh bener! Kedengeran ampe bawah. Bikin kuping iritasi aja.

"Makanya gue lebih enakan denger musik." Sandeul terkekeh sambil balik nyangkutin headset di kupingnya, "Biar gak terprovokasi."

Jinyoung berdecak, niatnya masuk kamar jadi maju mundur gara – gara dua tiang nafsuan itu masih pagi – pagi udah bikin kehebohan. Padahal dia pengen cepet – cepet mandi karena jam sepuluh ada kuis. Dan dosen yang satu itu juga agak susah diajak berkompromi.

"Eh, Deul! Lu gak mandi? Kan jam sepuluh kita ada kuis."

Sandeul nyopot headsetnya lagi terus naikin alis, "Kuis apa?"

"Yee! Dia pake nanya. Ya kuis…"

"Fasteerrr….ahhh….fasteeerrr….!"

Jinyoung nelen ludah sambil ngelirik – lirik keatas, agak ragu – ragu mau lanjutin omongannya.

"Woi!" Sandeul menjentikkan jari di depan mukanya Jinyoung, "Malah bengong. Kuis apa?"

"Engg… itu…kuis Manajemen Keuangan..."

"Oh. Kan lu aja yang ngulang, gue enggak. Pikun!"

Jinyoung meringis. Oh iya ya.

Begitu ngelirik jam dinding…Ebuset! Udah jam setengah sembilan lewat?! Cepet amat! Tapi…duuuh…kalo pas dia mandi tuh 'suara suara gaib' muncul lagi gimanaaa? Dan gak mungkin juga dia mau ke kampus tanpa mandi. Bisa – bisa pada pingsan satu ruangan gara – gara dia.

Mau gak mau deh. Terpaksa.

"Emm…ya udah kalo gitu, gue mau mandi."

Sandeul mengernyit, "Mandi dibawah kan?"

Jinyoung gigit bibir ragu terus meringis, "Di…emm..atas."

Mata Sandeul membulat takjub, "Eh, lu kalo mau modus kagak usah pake alasan mau mandi lah, ada kuis lah! Bilang aja mau ngintip."

Jinyoung jelas aja melotot gak terima dituduh nyolot gitu, "Yang mau ngintip siapa? Lagian kloset di kamar mandi bawah kan mampet. Kecuali lo mau ngeliat benda asing mengambang – ngambang setelah gue pake…"

Sandeul mendelik, "Mother King of Kong! Kagak usah diperjelas juga, kali!"

Jinyoung ngakak terus jalan kearah tangga, "Gue mandi dulu ya."

Sandeul acuh, balik dengerin musik lagi, "Ck! Gitu aja pake pamit."

Begitu nyampe diatas, Jinyoung buru – buru masuk kamar. Niatnya sih mau ngambil handuk, tapi begitu denger suara om – om nya Chanyeol mendesah desah bikin merinding gitu, sisi yadongnya Jinyoung langsung kumat.

Namja itu iseng – iseng ngintip dari lubang bekas paku yang kebetulan nembus ampe ke kamar sebelah, kamarnya Chanyeol. Dan pemandangan di depan sana terang aja bikin kedua mata foxynya melotot lebar sekali. Sekarang bukan hanya suara desahan yang dia dengar, tapi suara decitan saat dua kulit saling bertubrukan satu sama lain. Dan posisi itu… apa Kris sedang menjalani peran sebagai odong – odong? Terus si Chanyeol apa? Anak SD yang terlalu antusias naik odong – odong? Ampe kasurnya ikut memantul – mantul gitu. Kalo aja kasur bisa ngomong, mungkin dia udah menjerit – jerit sambil melambaikan tangan ke kamera.

Kris yang rebahan juga gak diem aja, tangannya aktif menggerayangi tubuh dan memuntir – muntir kedua nipple Chanyeol, membuat namja itu melenguh panjang dan semakin gencar menggoyang – goyangkan bokongnya di junior Kris.

Duh. Kok tiba – tiba celananya berasa sempit ya? Tidak perlu menunduk untuk tau apa penyebabnya. Dia juga ikutan Turn On! Sial. Jinyoung buru – buru menjauh dari tembok, tapi usahanya tidak terlalu mulus karena salah satu sikunya gak sengaja nyenggol lampu meja. Jinyoung buru – buru menahannya sebelum lampu itu sukses membentur lantai.

"Jinyoung?"

Eh. Ketauan deh…

Gawat. Time to ngeles!

Jinyoung mencet hidung, "Bukan. Ini Sandeul." jawabnya dengan suara tikus kelindes Tank. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung nyadar. Dodol! Sandeul kan suaranya gak cempreng kayak unyil salah pergaulan gitu.

Gawat. Time to ngabur!

Dengan kalap Jinyoung menyambar handuk dan bungkusannya terus ngibrit masuk ke kamar mandi diiringi suara menggelegarnya Chanyeol ngetawain aksi ngintip gagalnya.

Pas udah nyampe kamar mandi, dia tarik buang napas dulu. Bego! Lain kali harus lebih hati – hati kalo mau ngintip (eh?).

Begitu tawa menggelegarnya Chanyeol udah gak kedengeran lagi, dia langsung melepaskan semua pakaian yang membalut tubuh rampingnya, melempar semuanya ke keranjang baju, nyampirin handuk di gantungan, terus berdiri dibawah shower.

Air shower yang anget anget enak membawa sensasi damai dan rileks di sekujur tubuhnya. Ah…home sweet home. Gak perlu jauh – jauh ke hotel bintang lima kalo mau mandi pancuran air anget, cukup di rumah sendiri aja. Thanks to Bu Heechul yang sangat mulia dan berbudi luhur itu. Meskipun tagihan perbulannya jadi meningkat tajam gara – gara ada shower. Thanks. Many many thanks banget.

Jinyoung meraih bungkusan berisi sampo dan odol yang baru dibelinya tadi, ngeluarin sampo dulu, tuangin isinya terus diusap – usapin ke rambut, sedikit meringis waktu ada cairan sampo yang lolos dan mengenai matanya. Sambil ngolesin sampo ke kepala, Jinyoung bersenandung kecil menyanyikan salah satu bagian di lagu 'Baby I'm sorry' –nya B1A4.

"Akhhhh… teruusshh… mau keluarr nih…"

Jinyoung tersentak kaget, matanya kelilipan sampo. Auw! Sial. Mulai lagi!

"Teruusssh… terussh… teruussshh…."

Jerapah yadong itu bisa diem gak sih? Belum pernah disambit pake batu arca, apa?! Hamil gitu malah makin agresif. Mana dia jadi ikutan horny gini. Apalagi keinget yang waktu nari striptease itu… Graaaghh! Tidaaaak! Lupakan, lupakan, lupakan, lupakan, lupakan…

"Oh yeaahh…terussshhh sayaang…"

Tuh kan. Gara – gara Chanyeol sekarang tangannya jadi ikut – ikutan ngocok yang dibawah. Awas saja Jerapah itu nanti!

Jinyoung tercekat begitu menyadari ada tangan lain yang ikut bergabung dengan tangannya. Namja itu menoleh dan langsung terpana seketika melihat wajah Gongchan yang sedang tersenyum tepat seinci di belakangnya.

"Hai, miss me?" Gongchan melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang Jinyoung lalu membenamkan tubuh namja itu dalam pelukannya. Smirk nakalnya terlihat sangat keren dan mempesona.

Gongchan… satu – satunya orang yang sanggup membuat hatinya lumer seperti es batu di kutub utara. Meskipun hubungan mereka sudah… berakhir.

BERAKHIR!

Whuuz! Hanya dengan satu kata keramat itu saja sosok Gongchan lenyap entah kemana, seolah terbang ditiup angin. Meninggalkan Jinyoung dalam kesendirian yang lengang. Kesendirian yang menyesakkan. Jinyoung tarik napas panjang. Rasa sesaknya tidak mau hilang juga. Semakin dia tekan rasa sesak itu, malah semakin membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Selama mereka berpacaran, tak terhitung jumlahnya dia membuat fatamorgana seperti tadi. Dan tempat favoritnya adalah dibawah shower, di kamar mandi. Biasanya itu selalu terjadi tepat disaat dia habis nonton film yang berbau esek – esek atau gak sengaja habis ngedengerin Kris dan Chanyeol berjibaku mencoba berbagai macam 'pose'.

Dan dari sekian banyak dia ber-fatamorgana membayangkan Gongchan seperti tadi, baru kali ini rasanya perih banget sampai ke ubun – ubun.

Jinyoung menghela napas lagi. Air matanya menitik satu persatu, bercampur dengan air shower yang mengucur deras di kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

"Minho, lo ngapain disini?"

"Hai, Jinnie!" sapa Minho yang udah mejeng di depan kelas, "Ternyata cewek di tempat lo cantik – cantik ya?"

Jinyoung duduk disamping Minho sambil menggebuk kepala cowok itu pake buku diktat, "Gue serius. Kok lo bisa disini?"

Minho menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, "Yang jelas bukan karena gue pengen mendaftar ulang di kampus lo."

Jinyoung terkekeh, "Oh… latihan itu pasti."

Tuk! Minho nyentil hidungnya Jinyoung terus monyong – monyong niruin omongan namja itu dengan mimik nyebelin.

"Duh! Lo apasih?" Jinyoung manyun sambil ngusap hidung, "Ditanya baik – baik malah nyentil!"

"Lu tuh yang apasih? Lo sendiri kan yang pengen latihan ampe memohon – mohon ama gue, eh giliran gue udah setuju malah diphp gini! Empat hari kemaren lo kemana aja? Udah gak ngabarin, sms juga gak dibalas. Bbm gak ada yang nyampe." Minho misah – misuh jengkel, bikin Jinyoung jadi meringis gak enak.

"Yaa sori… gue kelupaan."

Minho niruin omongan Jinyoung lagi, kali ini diakhiri dengan, "Puih! Sora sori sora sori aja lo. Ini kegiatan sisa mines beberapa hari lagi. Gue sih gak masalah, tapi lo nya ini. Serius gak sih mau ikut? Apa cuma untuk ajang pamer doang ke mantan lo?"

Jleb! Nusuk banget, "Seriuslah! Lu pikir ngapain gue jauh – jauh dateng ke elo ampe rela dijemur segala kayak ikan asin terus gue gak serius?"

"Nah," Minho noleh, dua manik mata berbingkai alis tegas itu melempar tatapan balik ke Jinyoung, "Empat hari kemaren lo kemana?"

Jinyoung agak gelagapan ditatap begitu, "Gue… gue ke pulau. Ikut Sandeul pulang kampung. Itu tuh, temen sekos gue yang dulu pernah gue certain ke elo. Yaa… kebetulan di pulau emang gak ada sinyal buat operator gue. Temen gue ada sih, cuman ya lo tau kan gue gak terbiasa ngemis – ngemis pulsa gitu ke orang lain." jelas Jinyoung dengan raut teramat sangat menyesal sekali. Padahal sebenernya dia sengaja nonaktifin hape biar lebih fokus ke liburan dan gak tergoda untuk ngebales 47 sms, ngangkat 58 miskol, membaca serangan 'PING!' dan kata – kata maaf penggoda iman yang berbondong – bondong masuk ke hapenya selama empat hari ini.

Minho sok manggut – manggut, "Ohh, enak banget ya lo jalan – jalan. Terus entar kalo ada apa – apa gue yang direpotin. Lu kira kita mau piknik ke bukit teletabis?"

Buk! Kepala Minho kena gebuk buku diktat lagi, "Minho!"

Minho membelalak kaget sambil ngusap kepala, "Yang salah siapa yang gebuk siapa. Udah deh, sekarang gini aja, berhubung lo hanya punya waktu lima hari sisa latihan, gue mau bentar sore kita ketemu di lapangan depan fakultas lo. Seperti biasa."

"Gak ada 'Tapi tapian'. Titik!" tegas Minho saat Jinyoung buka mulut mau protes pindah tempat. Secara itukan 'medan perang' tempat dimana Gongchan mutusin dia. Baru ngeliat sepintas aja udah keinget, apalagi harus berlama – lama disitu. Bikin trauma aja!

Jinyoung diem terus cemberut.

"Eh… eh, tapi bukannya lo bilang satu hari sebelum berangkat ada pengenalan medan ya?" tanya Jinyoung mendadak keinget kata – katanya Minho dulu.

Minho menggeleng, "Gak jadi. Temen – temen gue pada sibuk untuk besoknya. Dan kita gak mungkin mendaki berdua, terlalu romantis."

Jinyoung tertawa kecil denger jawaban asbun Minho, "Ya udah, berarti satu hari itu bisa gue pake buat istirahat kan?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar – binar.

Minho ngibasin tangan tanda up to you, "Terserah, mau lo pake buat poco poco sambil sikap lilin kek atau ritual mandi kembang tujuh rupa sekalian. Bodo amat. Itu hak lo. Yang jelas lu kudu siapin mental aja buat hari H nya, Oke?"

Jinyoung ngangguk patuh sambil ngacungin jempol, "Oke sip, bos!"

Minho bangkit berdiri siap – siap mau cabut, "Ya udah gue mau balik dulu. Pokoknya entar sore lu harus dateng. Jangan kabur ke pulau lagi. Udah cukup kan waktu lo buat refreshing hati?"

Cieeilehh, refreshing hati?!

Jinyoung terkekeh geli, "Eh, Vicky Pramuniaga!"

"Vicky Prasetyo, bodong!" ralat Minho gak penting, "Sampai ketemu nanti sore. Awas lu gak dateng!" tudingnya sambil berjalan menjauh.

Jinyoung mutar bola mata keki, "Iya, iya. Berisik! Cepet balik sono! Syuh, syuh!" ucapnya dadah dadah dengan tampang ngusir.

Begitu Minho udah gak keliatan lagi batang hidungnya, Jinyoung juga bangkit berdiri dari kursi kayu panjang depan kelasnya. Pas noleh…ehh ada Gongchan, euy! GONGCHAN! Orang yang mati – matian berusaha dia hindari daritadi pagi dengan lewat jalan memutar, gak ngelewatin jalanan utama yang baru bisa diakses setelah melewati halaman depan gedung teknik. Tapi lewat belakang, lewat gedung hukum. Tuh kan. Ampe segitunya dia. Ehhh… sekarang malah ketemu!

Gongchan maju selangkah. Jinyoung mundur selangkah dengan tampang waspada.

Melihat penolakan Jinyoung, tetap saja tak menyurutkan Gongchan untuk melempar senyum simpul yang ngangenin….Whaaatt?! Apa tadi dia bilang ngangenin?! Sadar Jinyoung, sadaar! Dia itu orang yang udah bikin lo nelangsa selama setahun lebih dan mutusin lo dengan seenak giginya!

"Aku mau bicara."

Jinyoung stay dengan muka datar, "Gak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarain." Begitu dia mau lewat, tubuh menjulang Gongchan dengan sigap bergeser dan menghalangi jalan kaburnya, "Minggir, gak?!"

Gongchan menatap dengan muka perpaduan antara memohon dan merasa bersalah. Sori yaw! Gak mempan!

"Tolong jangan menghindar terus. Atau masalah kita gak akan selesai."

"Kita emang udah selesai." tandas Jinyoung dengan sorot dingin.

SET! Satu tangan sigap Gongchan mencekal tangan Jinyoung, "Aku tau kamu masih ngerasain hal yang sama."

Satu alis Jinyoung terangkat, bibirnya menampakkan senyum mengejek, "Tenang aja, gak lama lagi 'hal yang sama' itu akan lenyap begitu gue berhasil ngedapetin pengganti lo."

Wajah memelas itu digantikan dengan raut keras dan letupan bara api di kedua mata, "Pengganti? Cowok yang waktu itu 'gak sengaja' kamu cium?"

Jinyoung tersenyum getir. Kapan sih cowok ini pernah benar – benar ngedengerin dia? Udah dikasih tau jutaan kali kalo dia dan Minho itu gak ada hubungan apa – apa. Tapi yaa… udahlah. Gak ada gunanya berdebat soal itu. Toh dia dan cowok ini sudah selesai.

"Jawab!" perintah Gongchan.

"Kalo iya emang kenapa? Bukan urusan lo, kan?" tantang Jinyoung, sama sekali bukan karena dia pengen beneran menjadikan Minho sebagai 'pelariannya'. Dia hanya ngerasa jengkel dibentak begitu.

Gongchan mengatupkan kedua rahangnya kuat – kuat, berusaha menekan kuat kemarahan yang tersimpan selama berhari – hari ini. Kesepuluh jarinya mengepal geram. Sadar jika berteriak akan membuat orang – orang menuduhnya gila, Gongchan menyalurkannya lewat tinjuan keras yang mendarat tepat di tembok, seinci lebih dekat ke kepala Jinyoung. Membuat kaca – kaca jendela disekitarnya ikut bergetar. Bahkan bekas tinjuan Gongchan tadi bikin cat tembok yang emang udah terkelupas dari sononya jadi jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"Kenapa? Kenapa gak di muka sekalian? Kenapa musti di tembok? Kalo emang dengan nonjok gue bisa bikin lo lega, gue gak keberatan. Asal lo bisa pergi baik – baik dan jangan pernah munculin diri dihadapan gue lagi!" tukas Jinyoung tetap dengan raut datar dan sorot dinginnya.

Gongchan masih menatap balik dengan kilatan penuh bara kemarahan. Lalu tanpa bicara lagi, langsung ditariknya tubuh Jinyoung dalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang benar – benar menyakitkan dalam artian sebenarnya. Pelukan yang benar – benar bisa mematahkan tulang belulang jika dilakukan selama dua puluh empat jam penuh. Jinyoung sampai harus menggigit bibir menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Sebagai gantinya, Jinyoung berhenti memberontak dan melemaskan otot – otot penolakannya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit itu.

Gongchan menutup mata, ditariknya napas dalam – dalam. Dia memang menginginkan Jinyoung kembali. Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini.

Begitu Gongchan melepaskan pelukan mautnya, Jinyoung terhuyung mundur dan kembali merapat ke tembok untuk menjaga jarak dari tubuh cowok didepannya.

"Kita masih belum selesai. Jangan kira aku bakal ngebiarin kamu lepas gitu aja."

Oh ya?

"Terserah lo!"

Jinyoung berjalan melewati tubuh Gongchan. Tidak lupa menyenggol sedikit bahu cowok itu. Menegaskan kalo dia sama sekali tidak gentar dengan sikap soknya tadi.

Bukannya mau munafik, Jinyoung juga sebenarnya berharap dia bisa balikan lagi dengan satu – satunya cowok yang berhasil bikin hatinya luluh itu. Tapi kalo keinget perlakuannya saat di lapangan beberapa hari yang lalu, ditambah sikapnya tadi yang menandakan bahwa dia masih bocah egois yang sama, jangan harap Jinyoung mau kembali semudah itu. Tidak akan!

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung yang baru pulang dari latihan dianter Minho, terang aja kaget ngeliat mobil mercy Kris masih terparkir di halaman.

Apa dua orang itu masih lanjut?!

Gila…

Begitu pintu dibuka, telinga Jinyoung langsung diserang oleh lagu rock ngebeat dari 'Baby You Don't Wanna Know' –nya SUM 41 yang liriknya bikin semangat untuk merobek baju orang… diatas ranjang.

"Hai, habis latihan?" sapa Sandeul yang lagi main The Sims 4 di ruang tengah. Dia aja terpaksa ngungsi dari pagi sampai sekarang ke ruang tengah, karena kalo maksa nongkrong di kamar, sudah dipastikan bukan cuma suara lagu yang kedengaran, tapi juga 'suara – suara gaib' yang sanggup menularkan virus mesum yadong level akut.

Jinyoung ngangguk sekilas terus nyamperin Sandeul dengan muka aneh, "Mereka masih lanjut?"

Sandeul nyengir penuh arti, terus balik melototin laptop lagi, "Seperti yang lo duga."

Alunan lagu SUM 41 berakhir, gak lama muncul lagu ngeres lainnya, 'Feeling This' dari Blink 182.

Jinyoung kontan geleng – geleng kepala. Bisa dipastikan lagu – lagu barusan itu koleksinya Kris. Bener – bener setipe ama orangnya.

"Mereka itu kenapa sih? Chanyeol juga hamil gitu malah makin agresif. Dulu perasaan menghindar mulu deh tiap kali diajakin keluar?" Jinyoung garuk – garuk kepala gak habis pikir.

Sandeul mengedikkan bahu sambil cengar – cengir gaje, "Tauk. Lagi kepengen kali."

"Kepengen sih kepengen, tapi gak dari pagi sampe pagi juga kali! Kayak drama aja, berseri tau gak? Drama korea aja sehari sekali, ini malah nonstop."

Sandeul noleh, "Kenapa lo? Sirik? Kepengen juga?"

BUKK! Bantal sofa gendut melayang di kepala Sandeul, "Yee! Siapa yang sirik? Gue cuma gak nyangka aja dia sanggup gitu. Bayangin! Masalahnya dari gue pergi ampe gue pulang masih tahan maen banting – bantingan aja." tukasnya dengan muka kelipet – lipet saking herannya.

Sandeul ketawa, "Lagi ngidam kali si Jerapah."

Jinyoung mengernyit, "Ngidam? Ada ya orang ngidam ngeseks?"

"Ada. Tuh Chanyeol buktinya." jawab Sandeul nyante. Soalnya dia udah banyak liat contoh kasus ngidam yang lebih ajaib lagi di kampungnya, ada yang ngidam pengen liat Pegasus lah, ngidam pengen nyemilin deterjen lah, ngidam pengen nabokin cewek labil lah, banyak deh pokoknya. Beraneka ragam.

"Orang hamil mah suka aneh – aneh. Malah sesuatu yang tadinya dibenci, berbalik jadi disukai setelah hamil." jelas Sandeul, "Nah contohnya tuh si jerapah birahi, dulu kan dia sering menghindar terus alesan macem – macem, malah anti banget sampe ngeluh ini itu kalo diajakin Kris berduaan. Sekarang kualat dia."

Jinyoung manggut – manggut sambil berdecak – decak, "Bakal jadi apa entar anaknya kalo gede."

Sandeul ketawa lagi, "Ya jadi apa kek, gigolo internasional kek, direktur majalah mesum kek, pemilik panti pijet plus plus kek, atau model pakaian dalam. Kan banyak profesi yang cocok."

Avril Lavigne sekarang ikut ambil andil dalam adegan ranjang Kris-Chanyeol dengan lagu 'Hot'.

Jinyoung nelen ludah, terus gigit jari. Masalahnya dia udah bau badan, capek berat, belum lagi matanya udah tinggal lima watt. Kena tiup dikit aja dipastikan langsung tumbang dia. Kenapa sih dua orang itu gak sewa kamar hotel aja? Malah ngerusuh disini!

"Terus daritadi gak turun – turun?"

"Ya tadi turun sih bentar, isi tenaga doang, habis itu naek lagi."

Jinyoung geleng – geleng kepala lagi.

"Kalo lo mau mandi dibawah aja, mandi doang tanpa boker kan bisa lah tuh dipake. Mau tidur kita barengan aja disini, gue udah bawa kasur lipet gue yang diatas." ucap Sandeul tanpa beralih dari gamenya, "Handuk lo ambil sendiri. Tapi gak pake gerakan tambahan ya?"

"Gerakan tambahan?"

"Ya gerakan tambahan kayak… ngintip, maybe?" tukas Sandeul dengan tawa meledek dan tatapan jahil begitu ngeliat ekspresi manyunnya Jinyoung, "Oke, ngintip dikit boleh lah. Tapi jangan bawa popcorn, entar lo keasikan." ralat Sandeul ketawa – tawa nyebelin.

Jinyoung kontan buang muka, "Yang ngintip siapa?"

Sandeul ngibasin tangan sambil berdecak, "Kayak gue gak tau aja busuk – busuk lo."

Jinyoung merengut.

"Udah mandi sana, busuk! Atau silahkan melantai ria dan jangan harap gue mau berbelas kasihan." ancam Sandeul sadis. Bikin Jinyoung mau gak mau naik keatas buat ngambil handuknya.

Jinyoung mempercepat langkah masuk kamarnya dan buru – buru nyambar handuk yang tergeletak di kaki meja deket lemari. Kalo tadi suara lagunya masih agak sayup – sayup dari bawah, sekarang suaranya bener – bener kedengeran jelas. Sampai bikin gendang telinga mau copot. Jinyoung hanya bisa berdoa semoga aja besok gak ada ibu ibu komplek yang bawa – bawa obor sama garpu setan tawuran di depan rumahnya. Mana lagunya sekarang ada kata – kata 'fuck' dan 'faster faster'. Yang nyanyi kayaknya vokalisnya Panic! at The Disco, cuma Jinyoung lupa judulnya karena terlalu kepanjangan kayak judul skripsi.

Ckckck. Bener – bener minta digrebek satpol PP.

Tapi… kali ini dua raksasa ngeres itu pake pose apa ya? Liat bentar aja gak apa – apa kan? Sekalian buat referensi. Hehehe.

Karena penasaran, Jinyoung ngintip lagi di lubang bekas paku tadi. Matanya membulat dramatis seketika. Gimana gak dramatis, coba? Pasalnya Chanyeol saat ini sedang duduk senderan pasrah di ranjang, dengan kedua tangan yang terikat diatas kepala pake tali warna hitam yang dicurigai Jinyoung sebagai cambuk, terus mulut yang disumpel pake gulungan kain berwarna senada dengan bikininya (kalo diliat – liat dari bentuknya yang mencurigakan… apa itu bawahannya?!), lalu Kris yang berada tepat diantara dua kaki jenjang Chanyeol yang melingkari pinggangnya. Dengan kedua telapak tangan yang bertumpu di tembok, Kris memaju mundurkan bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan tempo cepat, membuat Chanyeol menggelinjang dan menggeliat heboh dibawah kurungan tubuh Kris.

Ada hal yang lebih bikin Jinyoung kaget sebenarnya, liat aja tuh atasan bikini pink dengan tali spageti yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Tau deh ngembat dari jemuran siapa. Dan…apa itu stocking jala jala!? Ohhh… berarti pose kali ini adalah perawan binal yang lagi diculik om om hidung belang…

Oke. Kris dan imajinasi 'liar' nya, serta Chanyeol yang terjebak dengan permintaan sang jabang bayi yang juga sama – sama 'liar' nya.

Mereka menggila!

Jinyoung meringis sambil bergidik terus buru – buru menjauh dari lubang paku sebelum otaknya terkontaminasi lagi kayak tadi pagi. Kali ini dia sukses kabur ke lantai bawah tanpa menyenggol apapun.

"Kenapa lu lari – lari? Ketauan ya?" seloroh Sandeul dengan tatapan meledek.

Jinyoung melambai – lambaikan tangan heboh, "Nyerah nyerah! Gak kuat gue! Lo liat aja sendiri." dan BLAM! pintu kamar mandi keburu terbanting menutup sebelum Sandeul sempat bertanya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Gongchan melangkah menaiki tangga di samping ruang laboratorium Mesin Fluida yang langsung terhubung ke atap gedung. Dari sini dia bisa melihat hampir seluruh view kampus, termasuk lapangan bola yang ada di dekat gedung ekonomi.

Hanya dengan cara inilah dia bisa tetap mengawasi sang mantan tanpa harus takut ketauan. Melihat penolakan Jinyoung tadi, Gongchan memutuskan menjadi 'bayangan' adalah yang paling tepat untuk sementara ini. Yaah…setidaknya sampai namja itu bisa tenang dan tidak 'menggeram' lagi jika didekati.

Sementara nun jauh dibawah sana, sosok yang sangat dia rindukan terlihat semangat berlari mengitari lapangan. Surai hitam kecoklatannya ikut bergerak – gerak seirama dengan tubuhnya dan sesekali dihembuskan oleh tiupan angin. Wajah yang menurutnya sangat cute itu nampak serius, mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit itu menandakan kalo dia sedang berjuang keras dengan langkahnya yang semakin memberat dan napasnya yang terengah – engah. Kalau aja masih bisa, ingin sekali dia daratkan ciuman panas di bibir itu. Bahkan melakukan lebih dari itupun dia rela. Gak apa – apa kok balik jadi monster penggila seks lagi. Gak masalah. Toh Jinyoung juga nampaknya fine – fine saja punya cowok penggila seks. Terbukti dari usaha – usaha namja itu untuk 'memancingnya' tiap kali mereka berduaan.

Iya, Gongchan tidak sebego itu kok. Dan bukannya dia gak tau tingkah – tingkahnya Jinyoung selama ini. Dia hanya sedang berusaha menahan diri. Bahkan Tao kerap kali meledekinya namja sok alim karena prinsip 'Nikah dulu baru sentuh' yang mati – matian dia pegang. Namun hal itu justru malah membuat orang yang paling dia cintai menjauh dan jadi salah paham.

Tidak. Bukan. Bukan prinsipnya yang salah, tapi keegoisannya! Dia yang sangat sulit berterus terang. Apalagi semenjak ditinggal pergi dua mantannya terdahulu, Gongchan jadi makin tertutup dan jarang mau buka – bukaan terlalu banyak soal dirinya sendiri.

Haa… seandainya… yang berdiri disana itu dia dan bukannya namja bernama Minho itu.

Gongchan tersenyum pahit membayangkan ciuman pertama mereka di toilet waktu itu. Kemudian tarik napas dalam – dalam. Percuma saja. Menyalahkan ego juga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Semuanya sudah lewat. Yang harus dia pikirin sekarang adalah gimana caranya membuat Jinyoung kembali dalam pelukannya.

Soalnya Gongchan telah menyiapkan kejutan manis. Kejutan yang sama sekali tidak akan pernah disangka – sangka namja bermata foxy itu. Dan kejutan itu bukan dia putuskan secara sembarangan, tapi sudah melewati pemikiran matang dan mendalam. Yang dia dapat dari pencerahan setelah 'berguru' kesana kemari.

Dan satu hal yang pasti… 'kejutan besar' itu harus berhasil!

.

.

.

.

Dua alis Jinyoung bertaut heran begitu membuka loker sepatu miliknya, bukan hanya sepasang sepatu kets yang dia dapati, tapi juga kotak kaca bening berisiempat musang mini dengan berbagai warna dan pose berderet di dalamnya.

Ini bukan hadiah pertama yang dia dapatkan semenjak tiga hari ini, dua hari yang lalu dia mendapatkan boneka musang lucu berwarna kuning. Musang itu memiliki telinga panjang yang lebar, wajahnya tersenyum dengan dua mata yang terpejam, baju yang dikenakan musang itu berwarna merah cerah. Warna kesukaan Jinyoung.

Semua itu….emm… bagus. Sangat imut. Tapi apa Gongchan lupa ya? Dia ini kan NAMJA!

Darimana Jinyoung bisa tau kalo semua benda – benda itu Gongchan yang kasih? Yaiyalah. Cuma Gongchan yang ngotot pengen membelikan dua benda – benda 'cantik' itu sebagai kado ulang tahunnya. Boneka musang kuning dan empat musang mini dalam kotak kaca.

Setidaknya yang kemarin masih agak mending, dia dapat jam pasir mungil seukuran genggaman tangan di lokernya. Dan dibawah jam pasir antik yang ternyata bisa untuk gantungan kunci itu, ada secarik kertas bertuliskan kalimat puitis dalam bahasa inggris yang sampai sekarang masih bikin Jinyoung pusing tujuh keliling gara – gara bahasanya yang terlalu nyastra alias ketinggian banget! Meskipun udah diterjemahin, Jinyoung tetep aja masih rada bingung. Tapi dia yakin banget didalam puisi ini, somehow, tersirat kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Seperti penyesalan atau semacamnya. Entahlah. Jinyoung bukan anak sastra atau pujangga muda.

 _ **-A dream within a dream-**_

 _Taruhlah kecupanmu di kening_

 _Pisahkan dari dirimu sekarang_

 _Hingga sepenuhnya aku mengakui_

 _Kau tak lagi keliru, menganggap_

 _Hari-hariku yang bagai mimpi_

 _Keinginan yang jauh melayang_

 _Di malam, di siang_

 _Di harapan, di kehampaan._

 _Tersebab itukah kepergian?_

 _Seluruh yang kita lihat dan nampak seolah-olah_

 _sebuah mimpi di dalam mimpi_

 _Aku berdiri diantara deru_

 _pangkal—ombak—kesedihanmu_

 _Dan menggenggam diriku sendiri,_

 _Sebagaimana hamparan kekuningan_

 _pasir yang berbiji-biji._

 _Sedemikian papanya, mereka merayap_

 _melewati jari-jariku_

Padahal udah dua hari loh dan Jinyoung masih belum juga bisa mengartikan makna puisi ini secara pasti. Namja itu garuk – garuk kepala dengan muka keruh. Mimpi di dalam mimpi? Apa maksudnya? Terus hubungannya sama jam pasir yang dikasih Gongchan apa? Kenapa sih cowok itu abstrak banget?

"Mungkin karena lo seperti oase di padang pasir. Jauh di mata dekat di hati." jawab Chanyeol asbun sambil asik melototin musang – musang kerdil di depannya, "Eh ngomong – ngomong, ini buat gue aja ya? Lumayan buat ditaruh di kamar anak gue nanti. Hehehe." tukasnya becanda, hanya untuk meliat reaksinya Jinyoung.

Tapi ternyata Jinyoung acuh tak acuh, "Whatever. Elo, Deul? Gak kepengen ambil bonekanya sekalian? Siapa tau pengen lo taruh juga di kasurnya anak lo."

Sandeul ngibasin tangan, "Kayak gue bakal punya anak cewek aja. Lagian kalo misalkan gue punya anak cewek, gue gak kepengen anak gue lenjeh banget, maen Barbie barbiean rumah – rumahan apalah. Kalo bisa gue latih dia jadi wonderwomen dari kecil."

"Iya, biar kalo gede jadi nyablak dan nyolot kayak elo kan?" tuding Chanyeol.

"Nyablak, nyablak, enak aja! Gue ini orangnya pemberani, tegas dan to the point tau!" ralat Sandeul.

"Iya, to the point!" ledek Chanyeol mencibir nyebelin. Terus noleh ke Jinyoung lagi, "Jadi gimana soal Gongchan? Masih tetap pada pendirian lo? Kayaknya dia udah serius gini pengen balikan. Ampe ngasih puisi menyayat hati segala."

Jinyoung tersenyum sekilas, sekilas banget. Terus duduk diantara Sandeul dan Chanyeol di sofa, "Kayaknya."

Sandeul mendongakkan kepala keatas, mikir, "Kalo menurut gue nih ya, coba aja lo liat dulu perkembangannya dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Apa dia masih tetap bertahan atau mudah nyerah gitu aja? Sekalian lo liat sampe dimana kadar keseriusannya dia berusaha bikin lo balik lagi."

Jinyoung bersedekap, "Terus?"

"Yaa… kalo dia berusaha berarti dia mau banget, kalo dia nyerah berarti udah saatnya lo move on. Life is simple like that." ujar Sandeul ringan, terus nyomot kue kismis dari toples.

"Bener tuh kata Sandeul, contoh tuh si Baro. Berusaha mati – matian kan? Ampe nyaris modar dua kali gitu. Itu artinya dia mau banget. Iya gak, Deul?" Chanyeol nyikut Sandeul sambil nyengir.

Sandeul ngangguk – ngangguk sambil ngunyah kue, "Emm! Bener banget tuh."

"Kalo cuma gini doang nih." Chanyeol ngangkat empat musang kerdil unnyu unnyu itu di tangannya, "Ini mah belum seberapa. Pengorbanannya belum berasa. Iya gak, Deul?" Chanyeol nyikut Sandeul lagi.

Sandeul manggut – manggut, kali ini sambil menjentikkan jari, "Idem!"

Jinyoung menghela napas, "Gue juga masih belum terlalu yakin sih, apalagi waktu itu dia nemuin gue terus sikapnya masih kasar gitu."

Chanyeol kontan tertegun. Cuma Chanyeol, karena Sandeul udah tau.

"Gongchan nemuin lo? Kapan?" tanya Chanyeol kaget bukan kepalang.

"Lima hari yang lalu."

Chanyeol guncang – guncangin bahu Jinyoung kelewat bernafsu ampe poninya Jinyoung berterbangan dramatis gitu, "Terus, terus? Terus? Kok lo gak cerita sih dari kemaren kemaren?"

Jinyoung ngelepasin tangannya Chanyeol sambil mendesis keki, "Biasa aja keless! Lagian bukannya elo ya yang sibuk sendiri ama Kris?"

Chanyeol garuk – garuk kepala dengan pipi merona merah, "Ya maaf… habisnya kalo ada Kris disini bawaannya pengen begituan aja."

Sandeul ketawa, "Makanya! Lu ketulahan tuh namanya! Udah deh terima nasib, kalo udah bawaan dari perut biar gimana pun harus lo turutin."

Ck! Chanyeol mendelik sebal. Bukannya ikut prihatin malah nyukurin. Dasar bebek mutan gak berperasaan!

"Terus Kris hyung gimana? Nih malam gak kesini lagi?" tanya Jinyoung iseng. Gongchan terlupakan.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Enggak. Udah gue suruh istirahat dulu. Dia juga udah capek. Kasian." tukasnya dengan muka polos.

Jinyoung sok geleng – geleng kepala, "Bapak mesum. Ibu mesum. Anak mesum. Benar – benar keluarga mesum yang bahagia."

Duk! Kepala Jinyoung kena timpuk pantat toples, "Rese! Ngomong kayak bercermin. Gue emang mesum, tapi setidaknya gue gak mengenaskan kayak elo yang cuma bisa jadi penikmat dibalik tembok doang." sindir Chanyeol bikin mata Jinyoung memicing galak.

"Yang bikin gue jadi penikmat dibalik tembok kan lo juga. Berisik banget jadi orang! Kenapa gak sekalian aja disiarin di radio biar seluruh dunia bisa denger?" tuduh Jinyoung balik. Gak terima disalahin mentah – mentah.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!" Sandeul julurin tangannya ke depan, berusaha menengahi. Sebelum terjadi perang lempar – lemparan toples.

"Apaan lu setop setop? Tukang parkir?" ketus Chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kok malah pada berantem sih? Kita ini sebenernya pengen ngebahas apa? Gongchan kah? Kris hyung kah? Atau keluarga mesum yang bahagia?"

Jinyoung diem. Manyun.

Chanyeol diem. Merengut.

"Pada bingung kan?" tunjuk Sandeul ke muka Chanyeol dan Jinyoung, "Ya sama! Makanya daripada berantem mending kita back to topic awal deh. Sampai dimana pembahasan kita tadi soal Gongchan?"

"Sampai di Gongchan nemuin gue lima hari yang lalu." jawab Jinyoung males – malesan.

"Nah!" Sandeul menjentikkan jari, "Kan lo tadi bilangnya sikapnya masih nyebelin gitu. Sekarang kesimpulannya gimana? Lo mau nyerah sekarang apa liat kedepannya dulu? Itu aja sih."

Jinyoung tarik napas, "Gue udah sejauh ini, udah ampe putus segala. Kalo nyerah sekarang ya sama aja boong. Kesannya gue ini kayak besar mulut banget."

Sandeul manggut – manggut, "Oke."

"Jadi lu besok nyari perlengkapan ama Minho?" celetuk Chanyeol.

Jinyoung ngangguk, "Iya, kenapa emang? Mau ikut?"

Chanyeol mesam – mesem ganjen, "Di The Plaza mall aja ya? Sekalian gue…"

"JANGAAN!" jerit kedua temannya berbarengan.

Chanyeol kontan ketawa – tawa nista sambil angkat tangan, "Iya, iya enggak kok, enggak. Becanda. Takut amat sih?"

Sandeul dan Jinyoung mencibir. Dasar gorilla ngeres. Gimana mau nyuruh Kris sembuh kalo dirinya sama - sama gak beres? Jangan – jangan entar habis ngelahirin bukannya balik ke normal lagi malah lebih parah mesumnya dari Naga mesum itu? Terus entar anaknya gimana? Apa lebih tinggi lagi kadar keyadongannya? Ckckck. Cocok dah! Keluarga mesum yang bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung menjatuhkan diri di ranjang dengan senyuman lega. Masalahnya selama empat hari berturut – turut dia dan Sandeul terpaksa ngungsi di ruang tengah kayak korban banjir dan bencana alam. Mana puanass! Banyak nyamuk! Alhasil bukannya, nyenyak malah bentol – bentol. Mana si Sandeul kalo ngorok persis kuda nil safari gitu. Lubang hidungnya ikut megar megar ngisep semua persediaan oksigen di ruangan. Udah panas, oksigennya diisep semua, bikin Jinyoung sesak napas aja!

Namja itu sibuk mencari – cari nomor sang bunda di antara deretan kontak di hapenya. Begitu ketemu, Jinyoung langsung menekan tombol call. Apalagi sih keperluannya nelpon kalo gak minta kiriman? Terpaksa. Buat beli perlengkapan yang gak bisa disediain Minho, yaitu tas, jaket, baju, celana, kupluk, sarung tangan dan sepatu. Biarpun Minho itu sahabatnya, tapi dia bukan temen tipe lintah sawah yang kerjanya mau ngisep keuntungan aja, alias gak tau diri. Udah syukur mau dipinjemin peralatan mendaki plus dibantuin latihan, eh… masa perlengkapan pribadi juga gak bisa nyediain sendiri? Kesannya gak modal banget kan?

"Hoaahmmm, halo? Tukang loper Koran ya? Saya kan udah berhenti langganan! Ngapain masih ditagih?"

Ha? Mama berhenti langganan Koran? Tunggu… kenapa dia jadi peduliin itu sih?! "Mama ini ngelindur ya? Ini Jinyoung, Ma. Malah tukang loper Koran!"

Terdengar suara tawa Eunhyuk diseberang sana, "Oh, kirain… lagian ngapain sih kamu nelpon jam dua belas malam gini?! Gak punya jam, ya? Awas aja ya kalo masih pacaran gak jelas." sembur Eunhyuk berubah galak.

Jinyoung mutar bola mata malas. Kebiasaan, suka ngomel gak jelas. Tapi demi kepentingannya tercapai, harus dia keluarin jurus rayuan maut dangdutnya, "Mamaa…" ujarnya manja sambil cengengesan autis.

"Apa?" tanya Eunhyuk judes, "Mau ngerayu biar dikasih duit? Udah gak mempan! Mama udah tau." tandas Eunhyuk yang bikin senyum lebar Jinyoung lenyap seketika.

"Maa… ayolaahh… ada yang pengen aku beli nih." bujuk Jinyoung mulai ngeluarin jurus merengek ala bocah SD minta dibeliin buku mewarnai.

Jinyoung ini Momma's boy, itu istilah elitnya. Kalo istilah ndesonya anak mami. Jadi dia udah biasa dari kecil manja – manjaan sama Eunhyuk. Jinyoung malah lebih deket ke Mamanya daripada ke Papanya yang bentuk mukanya aja dia gak tau. Maklum. Dari waktu Jinyoung belum lahir aja Papa-Mamanya udah keburu cerai duluan. Faktor pernikahan dini dan ego masing – masing yang masih labil. Otomatis dari kecil ampe gede Eunhyuk lah yang berjasa membesarkan Jinyoung sendirian. Single parent. Makanya gak aneh kalo Jinyoung jadi anak mami gitu. Anak mami tapi tetep bisa diandelin dan berbakat jadi 'asisten rumah tangga'. Jadi wajar aja kalo urusan dapur dan lain – lain dia jago, soalnya Eunhyuk itu kalo mau ngasih apa – apa gak pernah cuma – cuma, mesti pake timbal balik. Simbiosis mutualisme. Ya saling menguntungkan satu sama lain gitu. Pernah pas kenaikan kelas dua SMP dulu, semua temennya pada rame – rame beli hape, Jinyoung pun ngiler. Dia kepengen juga. Eunhyuk sih ngebolehin aja, asal Jinyoung mau bantuin dia di dapur selama dua bulan penuh. Dengan syarat: Nonstop dan gak pake ngeluh! Nah 'gaji' dari hasil berbakti kepada emak tersayang itulah yang buat dipake beli hape. Eunhyuk emang sengaja mendidik Jinyoung biar kalo ada apa – apa anak semata wayangnya itu selalu siap sedia jadi single parent yang tangguh dan always happy kayak dia. Sebenernya Eunhyuk bisa sih kawin lagi kalo mau. Tapi untuk apa? Udah tua gini, anak udah gede. Dia juga udah terlanjur keenakan menjomblo dan gak kepengen diribetin ama orang lain.

"Mau beli apa, hmm? Bukan yang aneh – aneh kan? Itu Mama liat di TV ada anak mahasiswa alesan sama ibunya pengen beli buku diktat, eeh ujung - ujungnya malah buat beli cewek simpanan. Mama gak mau ya kamu kayak begitu!"

Jinyoung kontan melongo. Mamanya ini suka ada – ada aja kalo mau ngomel. Kayak gak pernah kehabisan bahan. Lagian jauh banget harga buku diktat sama harga cewek simpanan.

"Ma… aku gak kepengen beli cewek simpanan, duh! Mama bisa gak ngomelnya dipending dulu sampai aku selesai ngomong?" tukas Jinyoung rada gemes.

"Ya udah, Mama diem. Tapi awas ya kalo minta yang aneh – aneh?"

Jinyoung gigit bibir bimbang. Perlengkapan pendakian termasuk dalam kategori 'yang aneh – aneh' juga gak ya? Masalahnya dia dari dulu gak pernah tertarik sama sekali dengan tetek bengek urusan mendaki, terus tiba – tiba minta uang pengen beli begitu kan pasti aneh banget. Entar dikira alesan aja buat beli duda simpanan (eh?).

"Engg…ini Ma… aku mau beli…" _–perlengkapan mendaki!_ "Ehm… baju, celana ama sepatu. Soalnya barang – barang aku disini udah pada bulukan, Ma. Ya Mama taulah disini iklimnya suka gak jelas gitu, kadang – kadang berawan, sering banget panas, biasanya hujan badai dan terkadang petir menyambar – nyambar. Jadi bikin barang – barang pada rusak." lapor Jinyoung mendadak jadi pembawa berita cuaca.

"Hmm…gitu?" meskipun Jinyoung gak bisa liat, tapi Eunhyuk pasti lagi manggut – manggut sekarang. Sok manggut – manggut lebih tepatnya, "Terus kamu butuh berapa, Nak?"

Hah? Serius nih?!

"Ma, beneran Mama mau ngirimin aku?" tanya Jinyoung antara takjub dan gak percaya. Soalnya ini peristiwa langka banget Eunhyuk dengan mudahnya mau (dikibulin) kayak gini tanpa nyuruh yang aneh – aneh dulu. Toh dia juga gak bohong – bohong amat kan? Meskipun baju, celana sama sepatu yang dibeli itu bukan untuk keperluan kuliah sih...

"Iya dong, Sayang. Mama kebetulan lagi dapet bonus dari kantor. Ya lumayan banyak lah lebihnya. Kapan kamu butuhnya? Besok Mama transfer gimana?"

Yesss aseek aseek aseeek! Saking senengnya Jinyoung sampai melakukan satu set tarian Madagaskar.

"Oke, deh Mamsi! Love you, Mamsi!"

"Mamsi, Mamsi, jelek banget! Kayak nama monyet peliharaan temen Mama. Apa jangan – jangan kamu pengen ngeledekin Mama, ya? Kalo gitu uangnya gak jadi Mama transfer deh..."

Tarian Madagaskar Jinyoung yang udah mau habis jadi terhenti ditengah – tengah.

"Yaahh Mamaa…." sungutnya merosot di lantai dengan muka ketekuk tiga belas, "Kok malah ngambek sih? Yang ngeledekin Mama siapa? Lagian mana aku tau sih nama monyet peliharaan temen Mama?"

Terdengar suara ketawa geli Eunhyuk diseberang sana, "Hihihi! Kena kamu! Dasar manja. Udah lama jauh gitu masih aja gak berubah." ledek Eunhyuk iseng, "Ya udah besok Mama kirimin. Sms aja keperluan – keperluan kamu apa aja sama rincian jumlahnya. Jangan lupa ya?"

Jinyoung meringis agak lesu. Oh iya, dia lupa kalo ini Mamanya. Orang yang selalu terperinci dalam hal apapun, apalagi soal duit. Ah, tapi gampang itu mah. Tinggal dia naek – naekin dikit aja, gak apa – apa kan? Pake taktik pedagang buah di pasar. Bweheheheh!

"Iya deh, Ma. Entar aku sms jumlahnya, tenang aja." ucap Jinyoung sambil ngacungin jempol. Padahal Eunhyuk gak bisa liat juga.

"Hooaahhmmm…. udah? Mau ngomong apalagi? Cuma mau minta itu aja kan?"

Jinyoung cengengesan garing, "I love you, Ma. Ya udah Mama bobo lagi sana."

"Hmm… ya, ya, love you juga, sayang." sahut Eunhyuk dengan suara berat ala orang ngantuk.

Jinyoung memutuskan sambungan telpon. Terus senyam – senyum girang. Yes! Urusan kocek udah beres, berarti besok dia tinggal jalan aja.

Setelah berhasil mendaratkan ponselnya di atas ranjang, tubuhnya juga ikut nyusul mendarat di detik berikutnya. Namja itu menguap lebar sekali sambil meregangkan tangan keatas. Tiba – tiba keinget sama puisi dari Gongchan. Dia langsung merogoh saku celana sweatpantsnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang ditulis dengan tinta emas itu.

Mengangkat kertas itu di depan mukanya. Membaca bait demi bait. Berusaha mencerna isinya dan menemukan makna dibalik susunan kalimat itu.

Berbagai macam asumsi berputar – putar dikepalanya. Tidak ada satupun yang pasti. Menit demi menit berlalu, tapi Jinyoung masih belum juga bisa menyimpulkan makna tersirat puisi ini secara keseluruhan.

Kok kalo diliat – liat… puisi ini berisi tentang penyesalan karena keegoisan diri sendiri kan? Tuh ada kata – kata ' _Menggenggam diriku sendiri_ ' nya? Terus ' _Aku berdiri diantara deru pangkal—ombak—kesedihanmu'_ itu apa artinya Gongchan ingin mengungkapkan kalo dia akhirnya sadar udah bikin Jinyoung tersiksa selama ini karena sifat tidak peka dan egoisnya itu? Hmm… iya, pasti begitu kan? Terus ' _Sebagaimana hamparan kekuningan pasir yang berbiji-biji. Sedemikian papanya, mereka merayap melewati jari-jariku'_ ini apa? Apa ada hubungannya sama jam pasir itu?

Jinyoung menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Lucu juga manusia gunung yang kaku dan gak romantis itu bisa menulis sesuatu seperti ini. Atau sebenarnya cowok itu punya sisi romantis yang tidak Jinyoung ketahui? Bener – bener cowok yang susah ditebak jalan pikirannya!

Yaa…meskipun dua benda lainnya kecewekan banget sih, tapi jam pasir itu bagus juga. Tadinya kalo mau ngikutin sarannya Sandeul, barang – barang itu seharusnya sudah berakhir di tong sampah sekarang. Tapi kok rasa – rasanya Jinyoung sayang banget ya ngebuangnya? Setelah berdiri di depan tong sampah selama berabad – abad tanpa bisa membuang satupun, akhirnya Jinyoung nyerah dan membawa masuk semuanya. Menaruh boneka musang sakit kuning di atas bantalnya, menyimpan jam pasir itu di laci karena belum tau akan digantung dimana, dan meletakkan box berisi empat musang cebol di meja belajar.

Suara jarum jam menjadi backsound pengisi keheningan panjang malam itu. Membawanya kembali pada kenangan – kenangan indahnya diawal – awal pacaran dulu. Meskipun tidak seindah kisah dongeng fairytale yang pernah dia baca, tapi cukuplah untuk membuat Jinyoung bermimpi dan berharap terlalu tinggi. Dan disaat dia sudah membuka seluruh hati dan melepaskan semua pertahanan diri, ujung – ujungnya itu malah membutakan dan berhasil mencetak satu torehan luka yang cukup dalam.

Jinyoung menghela napas. Apa barisan kalimat di depannya ini benar – benar suatu penyesalan? Apa yang terjadi jika dia mau membuka hatinya dan berani menoleh sekali lagi untuk cowok itu? Karena tidak kunjung juga mendapatkan jawabannya, akhirnya Jinyoung tertidur sambil masih menggenggam secarik kertas itu di tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

.

Minho tidak ingin melakukan latihan terlalu lama kali ini, karena hari latihan terakhir akan dia fokuskan ke urusan perlengkapan mulai dari A sampai Z. Makanya Jinyoung disuruh pulang dulu mandi ganti baju terus habis itu dijemput lagi buat beli perlengkapan lain yang tidak disediakan Minho. Selain itu, dirasanya juga Jinyoung telah mengalami peningkatan yang cukup pesat dari latihan – latihan sebelumnya. Yang awalnya cuma sanggup lari ngelilingin lapangan sambil loncat kodok sekali doang, sekarang udah bisa dua setengah kali. Yang tadinya push up cuma bisa sepuluh kali aja, sekarang udah bisa tujuh belas kali. Yang tadinya sit up dua puluh kali, meningkat jadi dua puluh enam kali. Terus pull up juga udah lumayan, yang awalnya gak bisa ngangkat badan sama sekali, sekarang udah bisa lima kali. Itupun selalu diakhiri dengan mendarat di tanah dengan posisi bokong yang nyampe duluan.

"Ciee yang mau kencan sama ban serep…auww! Sakit!" Sandeul langsung memiting lehernya Jinyoung terus melancarkan jitakan penuh dendam. Ya lagian jerawat disayang – sayang sengaja gak dipanen dulu tunggu gede dan isinya banyak, eh malah dipencet! Geblek banget kan musang itu? Sia – sia deh penantiannya Sandeul

Jinyoung ngakak sambil berusaha ngeles dengan menahan jitakan Sandeul pake tangan, "Ya lagian sih lu ngomong kayak kentut. Orang mau beli perlengkapan doang."

"Ya sambil menyelam minum air kan gak masalah?" goda Sandeul dengan alis naik turun kejang – kejang sambil menyeringai ala kakek kakek genit.

"Tapi liat dulu nyelamnya dimana, kalo di comberan ya kagak enak." timpal Chanyeol yang lagi nongkrong depan laptop. Mau video call ama Kris. Semenjak Chanyeol hamil, dua tiang itu jadi makin nempel kayak prangko. Chanyeol juga kayaknya bakal terkena serangan gatel – gatel, panuan, korengan, kurap dan kutu air kalo sehari aja gak liat mukanya Kris.

"Ouw tenang aja, ini bukan di comberan kok, tapi di kolam susu, iya gak…adaoww! Eh sikat gigi obralan!" Sandeul kembali memiting leher Jinyoung sambil jewer kuping kali ini. Habis gimana gak kesel kalo jerawat di dekat bibir yang rencananya akan dia panen nanti malam juga ikut – ikutan jadi korban pencetan isengnya musang geblek itu?!

Jinyoung ketawa – tawa dan berhasil melepaskan diri dari kuncian tangan Sandeul di lehernya, "Mandi terus cuci muka sono. Jorok!" ledeknya sambil jalan ke teras depan. Terus jongkok di tangga, mau pake sepatu.

"Semangat amat, Neng? Jemputan lo aja belum nongol." Sandeul masih belum nyerah godain Jinyoung.

"Ya biar kalo Minho dateng gue tinggal langsung pergi, gak pake nunggu lama lagi." jawab Jinyoung yang malah bikin Sandeul makin gencar ngeledekin.

"Ciee… Ciee.. yang gak mau bikin kecengan barunya nunggu… eh! Mau apa lo?" ketus Sandeul sambil refleks melompat mundur saat Jinyoung mungut batu kerikil terus diarahin ke dia.

"Mau nimpuk bebek karet! Muka kayak ladang jerawat gitu bangga." seloroh Jinyoung dengan mimik nyebelin.

Sandeul mencibir sirik, "Iya deh yang mukanya semulus putri salju."

Jinyoung meletakkan telunjuk dan jempolnya di dagu membentuk pistol, "Iya dong!" tukasnya narsis.

Pipp! Pippp! Bunyi klakson motor Minho yang datang berbarengan ama orangnya.

"Nah, itu dia." Pas banget! Jinyoung juga baru selesai pake sepatu, "Gue duluan ya, Deul."

Sandeul agak terpana waktu liat Minho senyum, habis itu manggut – manggut terus geleng – geleng gak jelas, "Ya udah hati – hati lo."

"Byee kolam susu!" seru Sandeul gak penting sambil berdadah dadah ria, bikin Jinyoung mendelik dan Minho ngeliatin bingung.

Minho melempar tatapan geli, "Kolam susu?"

Jinyoung make helm yang dikasih Minho, "Ck! Maklum, belum diganti batreinya."

.

.

.

.

And… today is the DAY!

Namja foxy eyes itu menatap puas pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rambut juga udah oke, baju juga oke, jaket apalagi, celana juga keren, sepatu mantab abis, aksesori anting tindiknya hari ini kepala tengkorak warna item, senada dengan gaya army rock dan semangat ready to fightnya. Setelah bosen mematut diri depan cermin, Jinyoung mengenakan kupluk beannienya dan memasukkan semua perlengkapan yang tersisa kedalam tas. Dan rencananya nanti Minho dan temannya akan datang menjemput dengan Jeep Wrangler, kemudian mereka akan langsung ke lokasi, karena ketiga teman Minho yang lain sudah langsung menunggu disana.

"Lu mau mendaki apa konser di kelurahan sih sebenernya?" tanya Sandeul kumat lagi sisi kritikusnya ngeliat Jinyoung, "Mana pake eyeliner segala! Gaya banget. Entar palingan luntur kelap tangan lo sendiri."

Jinyoung cuek aja bersiul – siul random sambil masukin termos isi aer dingin di tas carrier barunya.

Sandeul gulung – gulung tisu terus dilemparin ke Jinyoug. Meleset! Cowok itu keburu nunduk bersihin setitik debu yang nempel di celana barunya, "Oii, musang centil! Bolot ya?"

"Ish! Kenapa sih lo resek banget?" tanya Jinyoung sewot, "Noh tupai lo cebokin! Kayaknya udah selesai tuh. Lama banget daritadi ngumpet di toilet kagak keluar – keluar."

Sandeul tepok jidad, baru nyadar kalo ada Baro di kamar mandi, "Iya ya, kelupaan gue!"

"Kenapa? Mau nyebokin?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Ya enggaklah gila! Emang dia kakek kakek panti jompo?" tukas Sandeul nyolot terus balik melototin laptopnya lagi. Semenjak kenal game The Sims 4, Sandeul jadi ikut ketagihan maen game. Terbukti begitu Baro nginstalin game Dying Light di laptopnya, dia semangat banget maen dari kemaren malem sampai sekarang. Gak berhenti – berhenti! Ampe dibela – belain begadang berdua segala buat ngalahin zombie. Usaha Baro menularkan virus maniak gamenya telah membuahkan hasil sepertinya.

"Siapa yang kakek kakek panti jompo?" tanya Baro yang baru selesai dengan ritual 'mbrojolnya'.

"Itu tetangga depan." jawab Sandeul ngasal, "Cepet sini. Bantuin gue ngalahin bos yang gede banget ini. Gue mati mati terus daritadi!" dumel Sandeul dengan muka kesel level dewa.

Baro nurut dan duduk disamping Sandeul, "Ah, itu sih gampang! Masa sih kamu gak bisa ngalahin?"

Sandeul berdecak, mencet – mencet stik gamenya dengan penuh nafsu, "Gak bisa nih! Pelurunya habis terus, mana senjatanya jelek semua. Apaan nih pentungan satpam dipake ngelawan beruk kayak gitu? Mana mempan!" Sandeul jadi anak labil yang suka ngomel – ngomel sendiri depan laptop, "Nih deh, lo aja yang mainin dulu." Dia nyerah juga akhirnya. Mukanya lecek berat. Selecek karpet pak RT yang habis diompolin Dinosaurus.

Baro cuma ketawa – tawa santai terus ngambil alih pekerjaannya Sandeul buat ngebunuh bos zombie.

Tiga namja itu noleh begitu mendengar suara klakson mobil di depan pagar.

"Tuh, bebeb baru lo datang." tukas Sandeul kumat lagi jahilnya.

Dahi Baro berkerut, "Bebeb baru? Lo udah punya penggantinya Gongchan?" namja itu geleng – geleng kepala takjub, "Cckck, keras juga pergerakan lo!"

"Tuhan lo seribu kalo lo percaya omongannya dia." Jinyoung jalan ke pintu sambil nunjuk Sandeul yang malah haha-hihi.

"Udah lo pergi sono!" Sandeul nimpuk pake tisu lagi, "Bosen banget gue liat muka galau lo."

Jinyoung ngerem mendadak di ambang pintu. Bukan karena timpukannya Sandeul, tapi karena tiba – tiba dia keinget sesuatu.

Sandeul heran, "Apa lagi? Terlalu berat buat ninggalin gue?" tanyanya kepedean.

Jinyoung balik badan, "Chanyeol mana?"

"Di kamarnya tuh. Napa? Mau pamit sekalian minta uang jajan?"

"Bawel! Suruh turun dulu cepet." perintah Jinyoung seenak dengkulnya.

"Eh, siapa elu nyuruh – nyuruh pacar gue?" Baro sok melotot sewot.

Jinyoung berdecak sambil ngibasin tangan, "Lama!" terus melangkah cepet – cepet naik tangga, berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya Chanyeol.

"Yeol, gue berangkat du…upss! Sori, sori! Eh… sori, Yeol! Gue gak tau! Maaf! Gue gak liat apa – apa…heheh. Bye Kris hyung!" Jinyoung buru – buru nutup pintu dengan kalap terus kabur secepat kilat begitu dia liat Jerapah itu lagi asik ciuman panas di ranjang sama… Kris? Sejak kapan cowok itu datang?!

"KALO MASUK KETOK PINTU DULU KEK!"

Sandeul dan Baro kontan ngakak bareng – bareng ngetawain muka meringis kikuknya Jinyoung diteriakin begitu.

"Kan? Diomelin kan lo? Syukurin!" ledek Sandeul.

Jinyoung mutar bola mata malas, "Ya mana gue tau sih kalo ada Kris hyung? Lagian kapan datengnya, coba? Perasaan semalem belum ada."

"Tadi subuh. Karena Chanyeol tiba – tiba berisik banget meracau sendiri pengen ditemenin Kris hyung bobo." jelas Sandeul bikin Jinyoung tepok jidad sadis. Ya ampuun!

Suara klakson mobil membuat Jinyoung tersadar dan buru – buru lari ke teras depan, "Gue berangkat dulu ya!" Tanpa repot – repot nutup pintu dan menunggu responnya dua sejoli itu, Jinyoung langsung ngacir sambil menggendong tas carriernya yang berat melintasi halaman depan terus melompat naik ke jok belakang mobil Jeep merah yang udah terparkir di depan pagar.

"Sori bikin kalian menunggu lama." tukas Jinyoung agak ngos – ngosan dengan ekspresi teramat sangat menyesal.

"Lu ngapain sih? Mandi parfum dulu ya? Apa luluran sambil meni pedi?" tanya Minho berdecak kesal, "Durasi nih. Lo kira perjalanan kesana gak jauh?"

"Iya, iya maaf. Tadi ada urusan sebentar di dalam." jawab Jinyoung sambil mempoutkan bibir.

Minho ngibasin tangan sebodo amat. Terus nepuk pundak temennya yang punya nih mobil gede, "Eh iya kenalin, ini Doojoon hyung. Wakil ketua mapala di kampus gue. Sekaligus sang navigator."

Cowok bernama Doojoon itu ngulurin tangan dan menjabat singkat tangan Jinyoung, "Doojoon."

"Jinyoung." balas Jinyoung sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Jinyoung ini masih pendaki pemula banget, hyung. Dan ini pendakian pertamanya dia."

"Oh ya?" Doojoon menggeser tombol persneling, "Kenapa bisa tiba – tiba tertarik mau mendaki?" tanya Doojoon mendadak kepo. Secara kalo diliat dari segi style, tipe – tipe namja mulus terawat kayak Jinyoung yang baru ditiup sekali udah terbang ampe ke ujung dunia gitu kayaknya impossible banget tiba – tiba kepengen mendaki atas kemauannya sendiri. Pasti ada faktor xx yang melatarbelakangi.

Jinyoung meringis awkward, terus ngelirik Minho sekilas, "Engg… kebetulan lagi tertarik aja. Sebelum lulus pengen nyobain dulu hal – hal yang berbeda." jawabnya berdusta. Masa iya dia bilang mau mendaki demi balas dendam ke cowok? Dia kan belum terlalu kenal dengan namja ini, entar malah dicap yang aneh – aneh. Cukup Minho aja yang tau.

Doojoon manggut – manggut. Sebenarnya dia agak sangsi kalo itu alasan utamanya Jinyoung, tapi yaa udahlah. Gak ada salahnya kan sekali – kali nyoba?

.

.

.

.

Gongchan yang baru selesai memberikan materi, gambaran tentang lokasi dan briefing singkat ke calon anggota baru, menyelesaikan semuanya dengan gerakan kilat. Karena kalo ngikutin schedule, mereka harus sudah tiba di lokasi sebelum jam sepuluh untuk pembukaan acara dulu. Dan tentu saja tak lupa sedikit pidato basa basi di depan anak – anak mapala dari beberapa kampus lain yang turut serta dalam kegiatan besar ini.

Setelah selesai memobilisasi kelima belas calon anggota baru, sebelas maba cowok dan empat maba cewek, naik ke mobil truck pick up dan memastikan semua teman – temannya sudah siap dengan persediaan mereka masing – masing, Gongchan langsung melompat naik ke mobil Jeep LC Hardtop Canvas yang baru dibeliin bokapnya dua hari yang lalu. Iya. Itu bener – bener mobil barunya Gongchan. Utang bokapnya yang pernah janji dulu mau ngebeliin dia mobil Jeep kalo dia berhasil lolos di Teknik sipil dan baru kesampaian sekarang. Jadi maklum kalo masih mengkilat dan bau toko.

Tao melompat masuk di jok depan disebelah Gongchan, "Jadi kita lewat dari jalur utara? Gak mau pertimbangin sarannya Dongwoon hyung untuk lewat jalur selatan? Sekalian biar rada beda aja gitu. Kan dulu waktu diksar kita juga lewatnya di jalur lama. Gak bosen apa?" sarannya sambil pasang sabuk pengaman.

Gongchan memutar kunci mobil, "Bukannya gue gak mau ikut sarannya Dongwoon hyung, tapi lo denger sendiri kan tadi Yongguk hyung bilang apa? Jalur baru yang pernah dibuka Dongwoon hyung dan kawan – kawan itu terlalu ekstrem buat anak – anak baru itu, apalagi status gunungnya masih siaga bulan ini, jalur selatan kan jalur lahar. Kita aja yang udah sering mendaki kudu tetep waspada, apalagi pendaki – pendaki pemula yang ketahanan fisiknya masih diragukan." jelas Gongchan yang terus keinget sama Jinyoung. Mana mungkin sih dia biarin namja kesayangannya itu lewat jalur 'Neraka'? Jalur yang sengaja dibuka untuk menguji adrenalin para pendaki expert dan pendaki lokal yang udah biasa lalu lalang di sekitar situ. Dan bukan untuk para pemula dan orang – orang awam! Belum lagi dominasi pohon Eukaliptus yang 'rawan' akibat sering menjatuhkan dahan – dahan kering. Demi Tuhan, dia hanya ingin melihat namja itu sampai di puncak dalam bentuk manusia, bukan dalam bentuk horizontal alias gepeng!

Bukan berarti jalur utara gak ekstrem sih. Cuma setidaknya tidak seperti jalur selatan yang tanahnya rawan longsor, merupakan jalur lahar, banyak dahan tumbang, dipenuhi bau menyengat kabut asap beracun dari kawah yang aktif pada jam – jam tertentu dan kalo beruntung akan bertemu sama Macan atau Badak liar yang siap menyeruduk kapan saja. Intinya Gongchan tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan sok sok mengambil jalur selatan. Mungkin kalo dia dan teman – temannya sendiri sih gak masalah karena udah pada tau trik triknya.

"Belum papan – papan penanda juga gak ada, pos pos kayak di jalur biasa juga gak ada. Mana jarang ada mata airnya. Pokoknya gue gak mau ngambil resiko dengan ngajak pendaki pemula lewat situ!" tandas Gongchan mengingat pengalaman mereka dulu yang ampe rela nahan – nahanin diri alias puasa gara – gara sempat kehabisan persediaan air sebelum nyampe di puncak terakhir.

"Iya, iya tau gue. Kayak gue kagak ikut aja." jawab Tao sambil mutar bola mata malas. Tapi sedetik kemudian noleh sambil senyam – senyum, "Ohhh… gue tau nih. Pasti lo kepikiran ama si dia kan? Iya kan?"

DUK! Gongchan nyambit kepala Tao pake kotak tissue, "Eh… lo…awas ya! Kalo lo gak diem gue turunin di tengah jalan!" ancamnya berusaha sok cool tapi gagal, malah kentara gelagapan saltingnya.

"Cieeeee… muka lo merah tuh. Pantat babon aja kalah!" ledek Tao lagi kumat jahilnya, "Duh ketua pantat babon! Sini gue foto muka lo terus gue upload."

"Sial! Tao!"

Tao ketawa – tawa seneng berhasil bikin Gongchan jadi grogi dan salah tingkah sendiri.

"Jadi gimana puisinya Mbah Edgar? Udah lo kasih ke dia?" tanya Tao.

Gongchan ngangguk, "Udah."

Tao manggut – manggut, "Terus boneka musang – musangan itu udah juga kan?"

Gongchan ngangguk lagi.

Tao nyengir, "Moga – moga aja gak berakhir di tempat pembuangan sampah."

TUK! Gongchan nimpuk Tao pake boneka anjing kepala ajeb – ajeb yang sering nangkring di dashboard.

Tao ketawa – tawa puas sambil megangin perut. Mukanya Gongchan makin aneh.

"Gue foto aahhh! Hape gue mana ya?"

"Tao… plis… kesabaran gue udah nyampe maksimal untuk nurunin lo ditengah jalan."

Tao akhirnya berhenti ketawa. Bisa berabe urusannya kalo Gongchan beneran nurunin dia.

"Gak kok, becandaaa… sensi amat lu."

Gongchan mendengus.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung segera saja menghambur turun begitu mobil Jeep Wrangler merah itu tiba di lokasi. Dari jauh tadi dia sebenernya udah takjub sama keindahan Gunung Cheonggi, puncak pertama yang akan mereka daki, yang penuh kabut di puncaknya itu. Minho bilang kalo berdiri di puncaknya berasa kayak berdiri diantara lautan awan. Aroma hutan cemara yang sejuk dan udara dingin pegunungan segera menyerbu tubuh terbalut jaket tebalnya. Padahal dia udah pake jaket lho. Tapi dinginnya masih berasa banget kayak nembus ampe ke kulitnya! Brrr!

"Kenapa?" tanya Doojoon ngeliat Jinyoung merangkul dua tangannya sendiri dengan gaya menggigil, "Ini belum seberapa loh, di puncaknya nanti bakal lebih parah dari ini." tukasnya, bukan mau nakut – nakutin atau bikin semangatnya Jinyoung merosot. Tapi itu kenyataan. Malah kalo pas musim hujan yang turun malah hujan Kristal es saking dinginnya udara diatas.

"Yuk, kita ke shelter dulu. Yang lain udah nunggu. Sekalian mendaftar sama petugas setempat." ajak Minho sambil merangkul bahu Jinyoung.

"Terus pendaki lain mana? Bukannya ada kampus kampus lain juga ya?" tanya Jinyoung sambil celingukan. Daritadi yang dia temui hanya warung – warung tenda yang kosong dengan beberapa pendaki asing yang keliatannya baru turun. Gak ada muka – muka anak muda tuh.

"Oh, mereka belum pada tiba, kali. Kan ini masih jam delapan. Jadwal pembukaanya kan jam sembilan, jam ngaretnya ya paling jam sepuluh." ucap Minho.

"Berarti kita kecepetan dong!" seru Jinyoung. Tau gitu tadi ngapain dia gedubrakan sendiri dari subuh kalo ternyata startnya baru mulai jam sepuluh? Bahkan Jinyoung yakin acara akan mulai pada jam sebelas karena semuanya pada mau nyante dulu sambil makan – makan terus tunggu – tungguan.

"Ya gak apa – apa kan? Sambil ngeliatin pohon cemara sekalian lo bisa kenal – kenalan dulu sama tiga anggota tim yang lain. Lagipula kapan lagi lo bisa kayak gini? Bahkan gue yakin setelah ini lo bakal kapok buat sok sok-an mendaki lagi."

Jinyoung mencibir, "Sok tau lo!"

"Yaiyalah anak mami kayak lo yang baru ikut pramuka setengah hari aja udah gak betah!" ledek Minho sambil ngelepasin rangkulan terus noyor jidat dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Heh! Itu kan dulu banget waktu gue SD!" balas Jinyoung gak mau kalah.

"Sekali anak mami tetep anak mami." Minho melet – melet nyebelin kayak bocah.

"Kalo mau bikin gue malu jangan tanggung – tanggung, kenapa gak sekalian aja lu panggil wartawan terus siarin di Tv?" Jinyoung berkacak pinggang dengan mata meyipit sadis.

Minho ketawa – tawa, terus bali ngerangkul Jinyoung lagi, "Ciee anak mami marah."

Jinyoung ngelepasin rangkulan Minho dengan gaya ngambek terus jalan duluan.

"Ciee anak mami ngambek."

Jinyoung pura – pura budek, jalan cepat – cepat menuju shelter. Bodo amat! Mau anak mami kek, anak monyet kek, anak tetangga kek, yang jelas Minho gak bisa ngeremehin dia gitu aja. Pokoknya dia harus kuat, sekalian biar bikin Gongchan melek!

Begitu nyampe di shelter, Doojoon segera memperkenalkan Jinyoung kepada tiga namja lainnya, mereka adalah Kikwang, Junhyung dan Hoya. Tapi diantara tiga orang itu cuma Hoya yang seumur.

"Jadi bener ini pendakian pertama lo?" tanya Hoya takjub.

Jinyoung ngangguk sambil garuk – garuk kepala canggung.

"Well, kalo begitu selamat datang!" tukas Junhyung sambil merentangkan tangan lebar – lebar terus nepuk – nepuk pundak Jinyoung sok asik.

"Lebih baik pernah mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali." Ujar Kikwang yang keliatannya lebih kalem dan alim dari yang lain, "Apalagi masa muda cuma datang sekali, jadi kudu dimanfaatin dengan sebaik – baiknya."

Akhirnya keenam namja itupun larut dalam obrolan, ternyata Hoya kekar kekar macho gitu tukang curcol dan melankolis, terus Junhyung orangnya slenge'an, humoris dan paling gak kuat menjomblo lebih dari seminggu plus tukang tebar tebar paku…eh pesona, Doojoon sang maniak sepak bola yang ceritanya gak pernah jauh – jauh dari piala dunia serta Kikwang yang kalem – kalem menghanyutkan. Karena keasikan ngobrol, mereka sampe gak nyadar kalo para peserta dari kampus lain udah pada berdatangan dan langsung ngejogrok di warung – warung tenda yang tadinya kosong melompong. Para pedagang juga yang tadinya duduk duduk melongo sambil nunggu hujan duit jadi pada melek dan semangat melayani mahasiswa – mahasiswa lapar itu.

"Eh, kayaknya udah pada dateng tuh." tukas Minho memotong obrolan seru mereka, terus ngelirik Jinyoung penuh arti, "Sisa tuan rumah nih."

Jinyoung sok sok buang muka, padahal jantungnya daritadi berloncatan harap – harap cemas. Gak tau harap – harap cemas apa. Pokoknya harap – harap cemas aja.

Panjang umur! Akhirnya rombongan mapala dari WS datang juga. Hampir sebagian besar pada noleh terus nunjuk – nunjuk, ada juga beberapa yang kenal sama anak – anak mapala WS langsung nyamperin dan bertos – tos ria sambil berangkulan atau berpelukan, melepas rindu. Mungkin temen dari SMA atau semacamnya.

Meskipun keliatan (sok) gak ambil pusing, tapi diam – diam Jinyoung bisa ngeliat dari sudut ekor matanya kalo namja yang daritadi berhasil membuat jantungnya berloncatan tengah turun dari mobil Jeep hitam keren yang entah punya siapa.

Namja itu juga keliatan sibuk celingukan kesana kemari ditengah – tengah tegur sapa orang – orang yang mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya. Namun hal itu tetap tidak menghentikan namja itu untuk mencari diantara kerumunan orang yang sedang larut dalam obrolan seru mereka sendiri.

Dan tepat disaat dua manik mata mereka saling bertubrukan, Jinyoung berasa kayak pengen merobek dada seseorang dan mencuri jantung mereka buat gantiin jantungnya yang sebentar lagi bakal pensiun dini.

Oh oh… kenapa otaknya mendadak blank gini? Duuh… Gongchan… kenapa sih hari ini dia keliatan keren banget? Apalagi habis turun dari mobil jeep gede itu… emm ralat, maksudnya Gongchan keliatan keren dan ganteng banget dengan senyum malaikat peluluh hati itu. Bener! Suer! Gak boong! Lebih ganteng dari biasanya malah. Bukan. Bukan gara – gara mobil barunya, tapi karena Jinyoung ngerasanya gitu aja.

Eh… eh, nah loh! Sekarang Gongchan malah jalan mendekat ke dia. Mau ngapain ya?

Bagai terhipnotis, Jinyoung langsung bangkit berdiri dan menyambut Gongchan di depan shelter. Bikin kelima namja lainnya menatap kepo dua sosok yang kini tengah berdiri saling berhadapan itu.

Gongchan menampilkan senyum simpul, menatap sendu wajah di depannya dengan jutaan perasaan campur aduk.

"Aku baru tau kalo ternyata gantungan kunci juga bisa dijadiin aksesori gelang."

Jinyoung tertegun dan tersipu malu sendiri ngeliat ekspresinya Gongchan saat tau jam pasir pemberiannya menggantung di gelang rantai yang melingkar di tangan kanan Jinyoung dan beralih fungsi jadi aksesori. Ups…bisa besar kepala duluan cowok ini.

"Ja…jangan geer ya! Gue ngelakuin ini atas sarannya Sandeul, tau! Padahal tadinya udah mau gue buang semua di tong sampah." Bokis banget! Dasar tukang memutarbalikkan fakta.

Cowok itu berusaha menahan senyum geli, "Oh ya?" tanyanya pura pura kaget, "Tapi kamu suka kan? Tuh buktinya kamu ikutin sarannya Sandeul hyung." tukasnya telak. Bikin Jinyoung gelagapan. Mati kutu. Bingung mau jawab apa.

Gongchan berusaha keras menahan tawa gelinya ngeliat Jinyoung menunduk canggung dan keliatan mati – matian menyembunyikan wajah merona merahnya. Terlihat sangat imut, lucu dan… ngangenin.

Haa…kalau saja dia bisa memberikan satu kecupan lembut dan pelukan hangat untuk namja ini…

"Akhirnya impian kamu untuk naik gunung kesampaian juga ya."

Jinyoung seketika mengangkat dagu bangga sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, ekspresi saltingnya luntur dalam sekejap, "Iya dong. Bahkan sekarang aku bisa ke gunung manapun yang aku mau sebebas – bebasnya tanpa ada yang ngelarang."

Gongchan menampilkan wajah santai tapi nyesek dalam hati, "Baguslah. Kalo gitu selamat berjuang dan…" namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan berhenti tepat tiga senti di depan hidung Jinyoung, "Jangan sampai kepleset."

Jinyoung kontan ternganga mendengar kalimat terakhirnya Gongchan yang ambigu banget. Menghina apa menghibur nih?!

Setelah berhasil bikin Jinyoung melongo keki sekeki kekinya, Gongchan langsung ngeloyor pergi dengan cueknya ninggalin Jinyoung yang mukanya berubah keruh dan gondok abis.

Sial. Nantangin tuh orang?! Awas aja entar!

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Chapter sepuluh is hereee! Jadi aku mutusin akan buat lika liku percintaannya GongchanxJinyoung di gunung^^. Terus buat judulnya... dangdut banget ya? Atau keroncong banget? xD Pokoknya tunggu aja part selanjutnya, entar pada tau kok alasan aku ngasih judul partnya Gongyoung se-alay itu  
**

 **Tadinya sih pengennya Krisyeol untuk chapter ini, cuma kalo ngikutin alur emang seharusnya jadwal pendakiannya Jinyoung sehabis dari pulau, dan saya mikirnya kenapa gak sekalian aja buat endingnya pas di gunung? Ya udahlah, ending konflik untuk Krisyeol pas di chapter 11 aja. And buat chapter 12 rencananya adalah ekstra story gitu. Bisa bercerita tentang semua couple setelah melewati berbagai rintangan dan cobaan #cieelaah Atau bisa juga tentang kehidupan mereka beberapa tahun ke depan... hmm, ya nanti lah ya. Pokoknya baca aja.**

 **Dan buat eommanya Jinyoung saya ucapin selamat ke Eunhyuk yang telah beruntung mendapatkan peran ini #plaaakk! (sok sutradara xD)**

 **Terus buat Chanyeol sendiri... kaget ya dia bisa berubah sedrastis. seagresif dan senista itu? xD. Maklumin aja ya chingu, lagi ngidam soalnya.**

 **And buat lokasi pendakiannya sendiri sama nama gunung nya itu bener - bener murni hasil sekali nongol di kepala. Jadi percuma aja nyari di mbah google sampai kiamat juga bakal nemu.**

 **#Oh iya kalo ada yang mau bantu bantu saya ngasih ide masukan atau apapun soal part berikutnya gak apa apa. Silahkan^^. Jangan malu malu untuk sharing. Saya terima semuanya dengan tangan terbuka ^^.**

 **#Ya udah gitu aja. Saya gak akan pernah bosen untuk say thanks kepada para pembaca yang teteup setia nungguin saya, baca ff kepanjangan ini, ngelike, ngereview, ngasih saran, masukan, kesan dan pesan, komentar, dukungan, apapun deh pokoknya**

 **#C U Bubye and don't forget to RnR :***


	13. Chapter 10 (Part II)

**Uke – Uke Ngenes**

 **GongYoung: Dibawah Tenda Biru (PART II)**

* * *

 **Cast:**

Gongchan, Jinyoung, Minho, Chanyeol, Sandeul, Kris, Baro, Tao, Hyunsik BTOB, Yonghwa CNblue, Amber f(x), Jongin, Doojoon, Kikwang, Junhyung, Hoya, Ravi, Ken, Peniel, Dongjoon, Yongguk, Jia, Jiyoon, Leo, Dongwoon, Chansung, Seungri, Bobby iKON, Yunhyeong iKON de-el-el.

* * *

 **###HAPPY READING###**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Jinyoung udah pergi?"

Sandeul yang lagi bobo – boboan di pangkuannya Baro nontonin namja itu maen game kontan menoleh kearah tangga dan mendapati dua tiang itu sudah rapi banget. Keliatannya mau jalan – jalan. Atau mau pindah tempat?

"Udah tadi, bukannya pamit ya ke elo?" jawab Sandeul.

"Oh iya, baru ingat gue." ujar Chanyeol. Makanya, 'sibuk' melulu sih! Jadinya temen pergi dia gak sadar. Padahal baru aja beberapa jam yang lalu nongol di pintu kamarnya.

"Trus, kalian berdua mau kemana?" tanya Sandeul kepo.

"Kris hyung ngajakin aku buat ketemu Om dan Tante."

Dahi Baro berkerut, "Om dan Tante?" habis itu manggut – manggut sambil nyengir, "Ohh… selamat deh."

Malah Sandeul yang bingung, gak konek, "Hah? Selamat apa? Om dan Tante siapa? Emang disini lo ada keluarga, Yeol?"

Baro berdecak, "Bukan, sayang. Bukan Om dan Tante yang itu, tapi Orangtuanya Kris hyung. Kamu gitu aja pake ditanyain segala."

Baru deh si Sandeul tepok jidad, "Astaga. Gue kirain siapa. Lagian elu sih, Yeol! Panggil 'Daddy and Mommy' gitu kek. Kan tinggal menghitung hari aja. Sok sok-an Om dan Tante segala!"

Tawa Kris meledak, dirangkulnya bahu Chanyeol, "Tuh, temen kamu aja bilang gitu."

Chanyeol salting kayak cacing ketumpahan garam, "Yaa… aku kan belum terbiasa…entar lidah aku keseleo, lagi?"

"Makanya biasain. Entar kalo ketemu jangan panggil 'Om dan Tante'. Kalo manggil 'Daddy and Mommy' terlalu ribet buat lidah ndeso lo, panggil aja 'Babe and Enyak'!" komentar Sandeul asli ngaco. Mana mau sih Mommy nya Kris yang bule itu dipanggil 'Enyak'?

Chanyeol mendesis sebal, "Gue gak ngomong ama lo!"

"Udah, udah," Kris membenamkan Chanyeol dalam pelukan mesranya, "Kamu jangan kebanyakan emosi, gak bagus buat anak kita."

Cihiiyy! 'Anak kita'? Dasar Papih Kris.

Baro dan Sandeul yang mendengar percakapan itu kontan aja mengatupkan mulut rapat – rapat berusaha nahan tawa kurang ajar yang udah mau menghambur keluar.

Chanyeol lumer dibawah pelukan Kris si papih sekseh, "Ya habis bebek bermuka benjol itu mancing mulu sih, sayang. Gimana aku gak kesel coba?" tukasnya dengan mata yang dibelo beloin dan muka yang diimut – imutin.

Sandeul mencibir. Ngadu? Ngadu? Sok manja manja? Duh… bener bener pasangan yang bikin envy. Kayaknya cocok kalo dilempar gerobak somay.

"Kamu yang sabar makanya. Sandeul kan cuma becanda. Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang dulu kalau Sandeul gak pernah benar benar serius dengan apa yang dia ucapkan?" Kris malah membeberkan omongan Chanyeol dengan tidak berdosanya. Langsung. Di depan muka orangnya sendiri, pula!

Sandeul terlonjak bangun, matanya melotot serem sampai bisa bikin rombongan anak kecil mewek, "Chanyeol bilang kayak gitu?"

Mampus!

Chanyeol buru – buru melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kris terus pasang muka syahdu, "Wahhh… cuaca hari ini ceraah. Sangat bagus untuk perkembangan otak anak kita." ujarnya ala emak emak di film kartun. Terus buru – buru ngacir keluar sebelum ditimpukin bantal sama bebek mutan itu.

"Eh… eh… mau kemana lo?! Sini gue…" Sandeul tidak jadi nerusin omongannya karena Kris lewat di depannya dengan tampang: 'Apa? Mau lo apain tunangan gue, heh?'

Sandeul cengengesan aneh sambil nyikut – nyikut Baro yang sayangnya gak ngeliat. Malah asik sendiri sama gamenya. Menyebalkan!

Begitu dua tiang itu sudah gak nampak lagi batang hidungnya, Sandeul gebuk kepala Baro pake bantal sofa tanpa sebab.

"Kok mukul?!" tanya Baro sewot sambil ngusap kepala.

"Gak ada apa – apa. Lagi pengen aja." ucap Sandeul belagak innocent terus masuk kamar. Gak keluar – keluar lagi.

Tinggal Baro yang bingung sendiri, "Tuh orang kenapa lagi sih?"

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan tiket dan SIM alias Surat Ijin Mendaki, tim – tim lain boleh bersantai dulu di warung – warung terdekat, sementara anak – anak mapala WS sibuk 'mengurus' adik – adik maba dan atribut mereka. Yang maba – maba cowok sih duduk – duduk anteng aja sambil dengerin 'ceramah singkat' dari Yongguk. Yang ceweknya noh ribet! Udah dapet gondok, dapet malu juga jadi bahan 'hiburan' senior – senior kampus lain.

"WOI MENOR! Lo pake make up?! Lo kira ini diskotik? Mau sok cantik lo?! Lo kira ini ajang pamer muka?! Jangan sok deh!" sembur Jia sambil ngusrek – ngusrek muka seorang maba cewek pake kain lap kumel yang entah dia colong dari warung mana. Mungkin dia menganggap muka cewek itu sebelas dua belas dengan meja warung.

Kalo Jia urusan muka, kalo Amber beda lagi.

"Kok kaos kaki lo putih polos? Bukannya disuruh putih polkadot, ya?"

Cewek berwajah mungil itu kontan nunduk takut.

"Maaf, kak. Waktu pra kemaren saya sakit, jadi gak tau info."

"Kok bisa gak tau info? Emang lo gak punya hape? Atau gak punya pulsa? Atau gak punya jari buat ngetik sms? Atau gak punya mulut buat nanya ke temen lo?" serang Amber bertubi – tubi.

Cewek itu diem aja.

"Terus ini yang nyuruh rambut lo dikuncir pake pita centil gini siapa? Warna pink, lagi! Lo kira lo Barbie? Bukannya udah dikasih tau ya harusnya gimana?"

"Saya gak…"

"Apa? Gak tau info?" todong Amber.

Cewek itu ngangguk takut – takut.

"Joget gangnam style sambil nyengir!"

Cewek itu diem aja. Ragu – ragu. Bergalau ria.

"CEPET!"

Akhirnya, dengan teramat sangat berat hati sekali, cewek itu joget gangnam style sambil nyengir kayak anak autis kebanyakan nelen kulit durian. Terang aja itu mengundang tawa dari para pendaki lain yang nongkrong disekitaran lokasi 'pembantaian' harga diri itu. Para maba cowok dilarang ketawa atau ngetawain temen – temen ceweknya, karena selain dianggap menyalahi solidaritas angkatan, juga akan dapat hukuman yang lebih 'merontokkan' harga diri lagi. Jadi cukup KeDaHa aja, alias ketawa dalam hati.

Sementara Jiyoon sang singa betina terlihat sibuk mengubrek – ngubrek barang barang bawaan dan tas tas milik para maba cewek yang dikumpul di depan. Begitu nemu tas kecil berisi peralatan perang para cewek taman lawang, langsung saja dia itu berkoar – koar.

"DASAR KECENTILAN LO SEMUA! KE GUNUNG BAWA – BAWA BEGINIAN! POSISI SEPULUH SET!"

Yongguk yang lagi asik memberi wejangan tentu aja gak ngebiarin junior – junior ceweknya posisi sementara para tuyul di depannya ini duduk – duduk ngantuk ditiup angin sepoi – sepoi.

"Kalian juga. Yang pake kacamata!" tunjuknya random, "Lo yang hitung!"

"Baik, kak. Satuu, duaa, tigaaa, empaat…"

"Lembek lo semua! Ulangin!" seru Dongjoon.

"Satu, dua, tiga…"

"Kerasin!" timpal Tao.

"SATU, DUA, TIGA, EMPAT, LIMA…"

"Yang kompak, tuyul!" koar Peniel.

"Lo kengkreng apa boker?! Yang tinggi loncatnya!" perintah Ravi.

"Muka lo kurang jelek! Jelekin lagi! Masih kurang! Lebih jelek lagi! Nah… gitu!" yang ini Ken.

"Apa lo senyum – senyum?! Lo kira ini lucu?! TAMBAH SEPULUH SET!" pekik Jongin yang langsung dapat setumpuk doa dan harapan 'semoga kakak itu telat sarjana'.

Gongchan yang lagi bersender di Jeepnya sambil ngerokok hanya tersenyum simpul sambil geleng – geleng kepala. Kalo lihat pembantaian di depan sana, dia jadi keinget masa – masa mabanya dulu yang sampe harus merayap – merayap di kotoran kebo, yang sampai harus rela wajahnya penuh belepotan kotoran sapi, yang terpaksa minum air mineral yang udah diludahin temen – temennya sebagai hukuman karena dia kedapetan makan duluan sembunyi – sembunyi dengan alasan mau boker.

"Lo gak ikutan?" tanya Tao nyamperin

Gongchan mengedikkan bahu tanda ogah, "Gak ah. Gue cukup sebagai ketua aja. Entar kalo semua – semua gue yang kasihan kalian. Gue makin eksis kalian makin nothing."

Tao ketawa sambil meninju pelan bahu Gongchan, "Sialan! Songong banget lo ya."

"Songong? Ini namanya pengertian. Jadi biar semua kebagian eksisnya." jawab Gongchan diplomatis.

"Belum apa – apa udah sok eksis! Gimana kalo jadi ketua beneran? Entar pas pemilihan jangan harap gue milih lo." Tao sok ngancem.

Gongchan tenang – tenang aja, "Gue gak akan maksa lo buat milih gue. Tapi liat aja entar, ujung – ujungnya lo pasti bakal milih gue." ucapnya pede.

Tao mencibir, "Udah sok eksis, narsis, kepedean. Lo ilang satu suara ya. Dan itu dari gue. Inget. Camkan baik – baik!" tegasnya dengan nada mengancam tapi sebenernya bercanda.

"Iya, iya, gue camkan baik – baik. Tapi lo juga harus camkan baik – baik kalo gue akan bikin lo nyesel gak milih gue." balas Gongchan.

"Tenang aja, gue gak bakal nyesel kok. Toh lo gak akan kepilih juga. Yakin banget gue. Syarat kalo mau jadi ketua himpunan kan gak boleh punya pacar. Okelah, sekarang lo jomblo. Tapi siapa yang jamin beberapa jam kemudian lo masih akan tetap bertahan dengan status lo?"

Gongchan tertegun. Kata – kata Tao bagai tamparan keras di pipinya. Iya ya… kan syaratnya harus jomblo. Ah, tapi gak apa – apa deh! Bodo amat gak jadi ketua. Yang penting misinya bisa terlaksana dengan baik dan rencananya berjalan dengan lancar.

Yongguk nyamperin, "Kita mulai sekarang. Lu kumpulin semua peserta, kasih sepatah dua patah kata sambutan, jelasin apa – apa aja yang perlu. Terus sisanya biar gue sama Leo." tukasnya yang langsung diangguki patuh oleh Gongchan.

"Pake ini," Yongguk nyodorin toak, "Panggil yang lain. Jam sebelas kita udah harus ninggalin Base camp."

.

.

.

.

Ngeliat Gongchan dari jauh gini, tanpa sadar bikin Jinyoung jadi tarik napas panjang – panjang.

"Kenapa? Mie baksonya gak enak?" tanya Kikwang mengernyit. Habis daritadi Jinyoung cuma ngaduk – ngaduk makanannya gak jelas sampai mienya jadi gendut gara – gara kebanyakan ngisep air kuah.

"Percuma aja, mau lo aduk berapa kalipun itu gak akan berubah jadi bubur kacang ijo." seloroh Junhyung yang bikin seluruh temannya ngakak, kecuali Minho yang menatap khawatir.

"Itu Mie bakso dibeli bukan buat diaduk – aduk, lo kira es campur?" ujar Minho, "Dimakan! Lo belum sempet sarapan kan tadi?"

Jinyoung menggeleng sambil bertopang dagu, mukanya males akut.

"Apa perlu gue panggil nyokap lo buat nyuapin lo?" tanya Minho bikin Jinyoung mendelik judes. Tapi mau gak mau dia makan juga, karena akan sangat gawat kalo Minho beneran nekat ngelapor ke Eunhyuk soal kegiatan pendakiannya ini. Bisa – bisa jatah uang saku selama dua depan bakal dipotong lima puluh persen plus gak ada bonus uang pulsa.

"Belum apa – apa udah lemes. Disini gak ada orang males. Kalo males – males mending lo guling – guling di rumah aja sono!"

Mukanya Jinyoung makin manyun diomelin gitu. Dari dulu diantara mereka emang Minho lah yang selalu berperan sebagai kakak. Meskipun soal usia justru Jinyoung yang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari dia.

"Ck! Bawel! Ngomel mulu kayak nyokap gue." keluh Jinyoung dengan bibir mempout.

Keempat orang lainnya cuma senyam – senyum ngeliat gelagatnya Jinyoung. Anak mama. Tanpa perlu Minho cerita panjang lebar soal latar belakang cowok cantik ini, mereka udah pada bisa narik kesimpulan. Moga – moga aja gak ngerepotin nanti.

.

.

.

.

"Tes, tes, tes… satu, dua, tiga…"

Semuanya yang lagi sibuk dengan aktifitas masing – masing kontan berhenti dan pada noleh ke satu sosok yang kini sedang berdiri di tengah – tengah dengan toak ditangan.

"Teman – teman, bisa minta perhatian sebentar? Yang jauh tolong merapat, yang merapat tolong mendekat, yang lagi galau disana bisa langsung gabung disini mungkin, biar kita galau bareng – bareng."

Whaaaatt?!

Mata foxy Jinyoung kontan melebar denger kalimat terakhirnya Gongchan. Yang lain sih pada polos aja ketawa, gak tau duduk perkaranya apa. Tapi Jinyoung yakin banget kata – kata yang barusan tadi buat nyindir dia.

Bagai gerakan slow motion di film action, Gongchan noleh ke dia, senyum dikit, kedipin mata kiri dikit, terus ngomong lagi kayak gak pernah terjadi apa – apa.

Goddamnit! Cowok kampreet! Begitukah perilaku orang mau ngajak balikan?! Gak ada nyesel – nyeselnya sama sekali. Kenapa sih cowok ini random banget? Apa sih maunya? Ngebingungin! Ngeselin! Buang aja deh jam pasir ini!

"Merasa tersindir?" tanya Minho ngeliat tindak – tanduknya Jinyoung mau ngelepas gantungan kunci itu dari gelang rantainya.

Jinyoung sok kalem lagi, "Enggak."

Minho geleng – geleng kepala, "Lo kangen tapi marah, lo marah tapi kangen."

Ha?

"Maksud lo?"

Bukannya ngejelasin omongan absurdnya tadi, Minho malah ngeloyor pergi, ikut bergabung dengan para peserta lain dan teman – temannya yang udah berkerumun di depan sana.

Herghh! Mana warung udah pada sepi gini, mau gabung kesana males ada cowok itu… ah, cuek ajalah! Justru kalo dia berdiri dipinggiran gini, cowok itu akan semakin besar kepala dan makin menjadi – jadi tingkahnya. Udah. Mending cool aja. Pura – pura gak tau.

Dengan langkah yang (sok) fine fine saja, Jinyoung ikut gabung di barisan dan merapat ke temen – temennya Minho. Meskipun cuma dia satu – satunya anak ekonomi disini, tapi tetep aja kan dia peserta. Jadi berhak juga dong ikut gabung ama yang lain.

Eh… tapi kalo diliat – liat mapala ini bener – bener miskin populasi ceweknya ya? Maba – maba dari WS aja ceweknya cuma empat, ditambah senior ceweknya tiga jadi tujuh orang. Terus ada dua mapala cewek dari Mincheon, sama ada satu dari Jeoson. Kalo ditotal semuanya cuma sepuluh. Yang laen malah gak ada sama sekali. Batangan semua. Ckckck. Bener – bener perawan di sarang penyamun.

"MAPALA! SALAM LESTARI!" seru Gongchan sambil mengepalkan tangan ke udara.

"SALAAM!" sahut yang lain tak kalah semangat kemudian bersorak – sorak sambil bertepuk tangan memberi applause. Berisik!

Setelah semua peserta tenang dan anteng, Gongchan kembali melanjutkan pidatonya. Tiga menit telah lewat sudah dan namja itu masih berkoar – koar di depan memberi kata sambutan selamat datang kepada para peserta yang sudah bersedia hadir, ucapan terima kasih kepada berbagai pihak termasuk ketua, wakil ketua, temen – temennya selaku panitia yang sudah ikut membantu terlaksananya acara, dan lain – lain, dan sebagainya, dan seterusnya, bla bla bla…

"Karena salah satu tujuan dari kegiatan ini adalah mempererat tali persaudaraan, jadi soal penetapan tim mungkin akan berbeda dari kegiatan tahun lalu."

Semuanya terlihat berkasak – kusuk dan sibuk bisik – bisik tetangga. Mendadak firasat Jinyoung tidak enak.

Leo maju dan menyerahkan selembar kertas salinan nama, hasil ngemis dari petugas administrasi setempat.

"Di kertas ini nama temen – temen udah dibagi kedalam tim – tim yang berbeda, jadi tolong di dengar baik – baik namanya."

Hah? Membagi?! Jangan bilang kalau…

"Dari hasil kesepakatan… kalau melihat jumlah temen – temen disini ada lima puluh empat orang, maka kami menetapkan akan ada delapan tim. Dan di masing – masing tim nanti ada enam sampai tujuh orang."

Nah loh? Apa pula itu?!

"Jadi tujuannya dibagi – bagi seperti ini sengaja. Biar tidak ada arogansi antar kampus maupun jurusan. Mau anak kampus A, atau B, atau C, jurusan sipil kek, mesin kek, arsitek kek, pokoknya kita semua disini adalah Mapala. Kampus boleh beda, latarbelakang boleh beda, jurusan juga boleh beda, tapi kita disini karena kita mempunyai tujuan yang sama, misi yang sama, sebagai satu individual yang sama, yaitu Mapala. Jadi saya harap kepada teman – teman agar bisa berbaur dan bisa bekerjasama sebagai satu tim, meskipun mungkin ada yang baru ketemu sekarang, ada yang udah sering ketemu tapi malu – malu kucing, ada yang pernah bersatu tapi terpaksa pisah karena suatu hal…" Jinyoung kontan mutar bola mata keki. Nyindir lagi nih bocah. "Yaah… pokoknya apapun alasannya saya harap teman – teman bisa saling bekerjasama."

"Lagian untuk apa juga kita bikin kegiatan bersama kayak gini kalo masing – masing pada jalan sendiri – sendiri? Gak bosen, bro? Yaa biar ada variasi lah. Kenal – kenal sama anak kampus lain kan gak rugi. Malah bagus buat sharing dan saling bertukar informasi. Iya gak sih? Malah saya yakin sehabis acara ini, bakal ada 'benih – benih' yang muncul. Entah itu kamu dengan si dia, atau kamu dengan si dia…" dengan seenak jidadnya Gongchan nunjuk sana sini, "Yaaah, Who knows lah. Cinta lintas Universitas. Nothing is impossible. Bener gak?"

Dahi Jinyoung langsung kelipet – lipet. Kenapa nih orang malah jadi presenter acara mak comblang? Ini Mapala atau apa sih sebenernya?

Tapi anehnya para lutung ini malah tepok tangan meriah sambil bersiul – siul norak. Yang lagi jomblo pada ketauan tuh. Tepok tangannya paling kenceng.

"Modus aja tuh." bisik Minho di telinga Jinyoung.

"Kayaknya sih gitu."

"Untuk mengefisienkan waktu, saya akan membacakan nama – nama yang sudah dibagi oleh panitia dimulai dari tim yang paling terakhir yaitu tim delapan…" Gongchan pun mengabsen nama – nama yang masuk di tim delapan sampai dua. Termasuk para panitia dan maba – maba tadi yang sebagian besar udah disebar di tim – tim yang udah dibagi. Semuanya udah pada sibuk dengan tim masing – masing, saling kenal – kenalan, ngobrol, ketawa – ketiwi, sementara Jinyoung masih aja berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan dua biji manusia yang dia gak kenal. Dan Minho yang daritadi juga tolah – toleh belum dipanggil – panggil namanya. Jinyoung gak tau apa yang sedang direncanakan Gongchan. Tapi kalo emang dia beneran gak suka dengan Minho kan harusnya menempatkan cowok itu di tim lain? Bukannya masukin 'musuh' dalam satu 'selimut' yang sama. Iya kan? Apa sih maunya?! Ngebingungin! Dasar cowok random.

"Dan untuk tim terakhir atau tim satu yaitu saya sendiri, Gong Chansik selaku ketua panitia, dua rekan saya, Kim Jongin dan Amber Liu dari WS, Lim Hyunsik dari Mincheon, Jung Yonghwa dari Seolim, dan yang terakhir adalah our special guest kita, satu – satunya anak ekonomi yang udah menyempatkan diri hadir di kegiatan ini…"

Semuanya kontan celingak – celinguk. Haa? Ada anak ekonomi? Ada penyusup!? Serbuuuuuu!

Eitss… becanda! Mereka gak nyerbu kok, cuma pada noleh aja, dan begitu tau Jinyoung lah orang yang dimaksud, semuanya langsung manggut – manggut dengan ekspresi muka campur aduk.

Gimana gak salting coba kalo diperkenalkan dengan cara 'spektakuler' begitu? Padahal tadi niatnya pengen nyamar jadi anak teknik, eh bocah ini malah ngember ke seluruh dunia.

Gongchan melipat kertas itu di tangannya terus dikantongin. Kedua manik hitamnya terpaku ke satu sosok yang kini tengah menatap balik kearahnya dengan pose tenang namun menantang. Gongchan memamerkan smirk mempesona pelumer hatinya sebagai balasan.

"Jung Jinyoung."

Hore… Setim ama mantan…

Tapi kok kayaknya ada yang kurang ya?

"Jadi ceritanya gue pendaki solo nih?" celetuk Minho yang langsung bikin Jinyoung tersentak sadar.

Oh iya. Minho gimana? Masa iya dia mendaki sendiri? Ngenes banget. Macem jomblo pengen bunuh diri.

Jinyoung bisa melihat Tao mendekat ke Gongchan. Entah apa yang dibisikkan cowok itu ditelinganya, tapi yang jelas itu berhasil bikin raut muka Gongchan berubah aneh.

"Maaf… tadi ada sedikit kesalahan, untuk tim satu, saya akan membacakan ulang nama – namanya. Jadi di tim ini ada saya, Gong Chansik, lalu Kim Jongin, Amber Liu, Lim Hyunsik, Jung Yonghwa, Jung Jinyoung dan yang terakhir…" Gongchan nelen ludah dulu, keliatan gak iklas banget mukanya, "Choi Minho dari Myeongdoo."

Nah, itu namanya Minho baru kesebut. Yang tadi itu kelupaan, sengaja dilupakan atau gimana? Dasar gak kooperatif.

Minho nepuk – nepuk pundak Jinyoung, "Hampir aja gue jadi pendaki solo."

Jinyoung nyengir, "Selamat datang di tim satu."

Kikwang, Junhyung, Hoya dan Doojoon nyamperin. Kalo diliat dari tampang – tampangnya yang beraneka ragam, keliatannya pada mau curhat soal tim baru mereka.

"Gilee gue setim ama anak Mincheon yang kayak model itu, cuy! Daritadi gue senter – senter eh gak taunya setim juga. Impian gue terkabul." tukas Doojoon girang tiada tara. Senyumnya paling lebar. Kelebaran malah. Mudah – mudahan pipinya gak sobek karena keseringan nyengir sepanjang jalan.

"Gue setim ama cewek yang paling teriakannya paling kenceng itu. Semoga aja dia gak rese." lapor Hoya lesu.

"Di tim gue cowok semua. Mana ada satu yang mukanya macem Barbie yadong habis disodomi kebo ngeliatin gue mulu. Ngeliatinnya napsu banget, lagi! Hiii geli gue!" keluh Junhyung sambil bergidik antara jijik dan ngeri. Kayaknya kualat dia. Kebanyakan godain cewek sana sini sih! Sekarang diincer hombreng, kan?

Kikwang yang responnya paling anteng, "Orang – orang di tim gue keliatannya fine – fine. Semoga aja loyal dan enak diajak kerjasama."

Yongguk mengambil alih toak di tangan Gongchan, "Oke, bisa minta perhatiannya sebentar, bro. Yang berdiri disana mungkin bisa kesini dulu sebentar, saya mau ngejelasin soal aturan pendakian kali ini."

Heee? Masih ada? Kapan jalannya sih!

"Gue kesana dulu ya?" pamit Doojoon sambil nunjuk ke temen – temen timnya yang udah ngumpul lagi. Terus nepuk pundaknya Jinyoung, "Sayang banget kita gak jadi se-tim. Padahal kayaknya seru bisa barengan ama lo." ujarnya yang entah memuji atau meledek.

Junhyung merangkul pundak Jinyoung sok asik, terus ditepuk – tepuk, "Good luck ya, bro."

Jinyoung ngangguk sekilas sambil ngacungin jempol, "Oke."

"Lu juga, jaga dia baik – baik." tukas Junhyung ke Minho.

Minho ngangguk sekilas sambil tertawa pelan, "Yoai!"

Setelah puas berbasa – basi, empat namja itu langsung menjauh dan bergabung dengan timnya masing – masing.

"Yuk. Kita juga."

Jinyoung ngangguk.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, apaan nih?"

Gongchan cuek aja, tetep narik Tao ke pinggiran, memisah dari yang lain. Setelah agak jauh baru dia lepaskan genggamannya di lengan Tao.

"Lu gak denger tadi gue bilang apa? Jangan-masukkan-orang-bernama-Minho-di tim satu! Lu gak ngerti bahasa manusia?" tuntutnya.

"Napa lu jadi marah di gue?! Emang gue yang atur pembagiannya?!" ujar Tao sewot disalahin.

Gongchan memicingkan mata, "Lho? Bukannya elo?"

"Kalo soal itu sih, noh Leo hyung! Marah sama dia aja sono. Marah ke gue. Apa urusannya?" Tao misah – misuh, "Lo kan tau dia orangnya gimana. Ini aja udah syukur dia bersedia masukin Jinyoung hyung di tim lo. Itu aja gue sampe ngemis – ngemis segala. Nah elu? Dengan tidak tau terima kasihnya malah ngomel – ngomel. Gimana sih?"

Gongchan menggeram kesal sambil memijat dahinya frustasi. Gak tau pengen marah ke siapa.

"Udahlah, bro. Terima aja. Sekalian lo bisa adu kejantanan kan sama rival cinta lo itu." ujar Tao sambil cengar – cengir nyebelin. Minta dikurung di kandang budidaya ulat bulu. Biar gatel – gatel tujuh turunan.

Gongchan melengos pergi. Percuma juga menumpahkan amarah ke panda jadi – jadian ini. Toh bukan dia sumber masalahnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berunding dan memutuskan siapa yang patut dijadikan leader di tim satu, lima suara bulat setuju memilih Yonghwa, karena selain dia yang paling berpengalaman, dia juga yang satu – satunya paling tu…eng… paling senior di tim satu. Yaah… menghargai orang yang lebih 'diatas' lah.

Yonghwa nya sendiri tadinya ogah, dia malah milih Gongchan. Tapi dengan dalih karena dia udah kebagian peran jadi ketua panitia, makanya semua, termasuk Gongchan, pada nyaranin Yonghwa.

"Eh, eh… tim lima udah jauh tuh. Ayo, ayo bergerak, guys!" Jongin nepok – nepok paha semua orang kecuali Amber, karena biar kemacho – machoan gitu dia adalah lady. Kecuali Jongin berani menanggung resiko yaitu digampar atau mendaki dalam kondisi tulang melambai – lambai. Yaiyalah. Amber jago karate gitu.

"Ayo kemana lo?" tanya Yonghwa mengernyit, "Belum juga ada dua puluh menit." tambahnya sambil melirik jam tangan.

Jongin sangsi, "Ah… masa?"

Yonghwa ngelepas jam tangannya terus dikasiin ke Jongin, "Gak percaya? Nih lu liat sendiri."

Jongin lemes terus nyeret tasnya dan duduk lagi dengan muka bete. Dia udah bosen nunggu daritadi gak jalan – jalan, mana dapet giliran jalan paling terakhir, pula! Tim lima juga kayaknya belum ada sepuluh menit bergerak. Padahal dia udah semangat banget. Nasib, nasib.

"Coba tadi gue yang narik undian, kita pasti gak bakal dapat nomer paling belakang." keluh Jongin sambil ngelirik Hyunsik yang anteng aja. Pura – pura gak tau.

"Sabar. Ngeluh mulu. Masa lo kalah sama Amber? Dia yang cewek aja lebih kalem dari elo." ujar Yonghwa dengan muka datar, terus masang jamnya lagi.

Tawa Gongchan dan Amber kontan meledak. Padahal Yonghwa yang baru kenal Jongin sejam yang lalu aja bisa ngomong kayak gitu.

Jongin membelalak kaget, "Ha? Amber nuna cewek? Kok gue baru tau?" tanyanya sok takjub.

POKK! Kepala Jongin kena pentung kipas bunga – bunga. Tomboy gitu kipasnya bunga – bunga. Gak matching, "Kamfreet! Gue dorong lo ke kawah baru tau rasa!"

Semuanya pada ketawa, kecuali Gongchan yang sibuk mantengin Jinyoung dan Jinyoung yang sibuk buang muka jelalatan kemana – mana menghindari kontak mata dengan Gongchan.

Jadi kalo ngikutin aturan pendakian yang udah ditetapin sama panitia, tim yang udah dibagi – bagi gak langsung semuanya jalan gitu aja, tapi bakal diundi lagi pake kertas digulung – gulung terus dimasukin toples kayak ibu – ibu arisan gitu. Terus yang dapat nomor pertama, tim manapun dan berapapun itu, dia yang berhak jalan duluan, yang dapet nomor undian kedua silahkan berangkat dua puluh menit kemudian, tim selanjutnya juga begitu, sampai di tim yang dapat nomor undian terakhir.

Kenapa diatur kayak gitu?

Yaa… biar gak kayak rombongan topeng monyet yang lagi bertamasya. Bahkan mungkin mereka bakal lebih heboh dari anak TK manapun. Di hutan kayak gini gak boleh terlalu berisik. Pemali!

Dan ini gak sembarang dibagi tim gitu aja, ada penilaiannya juga. Makanya di tiap – tiap tim diselipkan satu atau dua orang panitia yang berfungsi ganda sebagai tim penilai. Penilaiannya udah jelas tim mana yang paling kompak dan paling bagus kerjasamanya akan dapat uang tunai yang jumlahnya cukup besar. Yaa, lumayanlah buat nraktir bakso orang sekampung selama sebulan penuh. Tentu aja tim yang menang akan diumumin nanti pas udah berhasil melalui lima gunung alias pas penutupan acara.

Untuk hadiahnya sendiri sih dirahasiain. Sebisa mungkin jangan sampai bocor ke pihak luar. Biar surprise dan kesannya gak 'fake' gitu. Makanya Yongguk nunjuk yang jadi penilainya juga gak sembarang orang. Banyak kriterianya lah. Cukup Yongguk, Leo dan orang – orang tertentu aja yang tau. Yongguk, Leo, Seungri, Chansung, Jiyoon dan Jia, para senior tua di mapala udah pasti masuk jajaran tim penilai. Sisanya…. silahkan tebak sendiri.

Sementara buat tim yang gak menang akan dapat hadiah kenang – kenangan berupa foto bareng dengan Yongguk selaku ketua Mapala…eh, enggak kok, becanda! Hehehe. Maksudnya yang gak menang akan dapat hadiah kenang – kenangan berupa kaos T-shirt, gelas mug, stiker dan topi. Meskipun gak seberapa, ya masih mending daripada pulang bawa tangan kosong, kan?

Di Cheonggi ada tujuh pos, dengan masing – masing waktu tempuh tiga puluh menit sampai satu setengah jam lebih. Dan tim yang duluan nyampe di pos ketujuh alias pos terakhir, WAJIB, KUDU, HARUS, menunggu rombongan tim lainnya. Gak boleh main tancap gas gitu aja langsung pengen sampai di puncak. Karena selain ini bukan lomba, ditakutkan akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan kepada pendaki yang kondisi fisik dan mentalnya belum terlalu oke untuk melakukan pendakian ngebut.

Jadi sambil nunggu gitu terserahlah mau bikin tenda kek, mau bikin anak kek, mau ngemilin ranting – ranting yang bertebaran disitu kek, atau mau goyang dumang berjamaah sekalian, terserah! Yang penting gak boleh duluan. Sementara di pos satu, dua, tiga, empat dan seterusnya mau berhenti apa enggaknya hanya optional saja. Terserah dari masing – masing kesanggupan tim. Karena di pos tujuh lah yang paling wajib berkemah sambil sekalian mempersiapkan fisik dan mental semantab mungkin. Karena setelah dari pos tujuh akan ada satu jalur paling ekstrem yang dijuluki 'Kabut Abadi'. Bukan sembarang julukan, karena memang rute ini selalu tertutupi oleh kabut tebal dengan jalur pendakian yang sempit dan kemiringan yang tajam. Belum lagi jurang 'penjemput ajal' yang menganga di kanan kiri, otomatis hanya bisa dilalui dengan cara berbaris. Bisa juga sih kalo gak pake cara berbaris, asalkan nebeng ama Superman kalo pas kebetulan lagi lewat situ.

"Oke." Yonghwa berkemas – kemas sambil melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya, "Kita juga bergerak."

Jalur awal masih belum ada tantangan apapun. Jalurnya masih belum terlalu menanjak, cenderung landai malah, dengan rimbunan pohon – pohon pinus serta cemara sejauh mata memandang. Masih ringan lah. Masih bisa nyanyi – nyanyi sambil senam aerobik sekalian.

Burung – burung terbang mondar – mandir diatas kepala, suara rintihan serangga bersaing dengan suara kicauan burung, menimbulkan kesan adem sekaligus tenang.

Tapi kebahagiaan kayaknya harus bertahan selama tiga puluh menit saja, karena di menit berikutnya, mereka langsung disuguhi dengan trek yang lebih drastis dari yang tadi. Trek tebing batu tinggi nan gede yang bentuknya kayak kurva garis yang nyaris tegak lurus, membentuk sudut empat puluh lima derajat. Dengan kontur batu – batu licin dan cadas di permukaannya. Mana batu – batu mencuat dan besar yang bisa ditempati berpijak cuma sedikit. Itupun jarak dari satu batu ke batu lainnya cukup jauh. Salah nginjek batu aja, bisa – bisa terlempar kebelakang dan bawa pulang batu nisan.

"Daripada cuma bengong begitu mending kamu pake sarung tangan kamu." tukas Gongchan dengan muka datar, "Salah – salah tangan kamu yang terawat itu bisa lecet."

Bisa gak sih cowok ini ngasih tau biasa aja tanpa harus bikin kepala mendidih?! Pake ngatain tangannya terawat segala lah. Oke. Tangan Jinyoung emang mulus terawat. Tapi perlu gak sih seluruh dunia tahu soal itu?

Prftt! Minho buru – buru mingkem begitu tatapan perontok bulu keteknya Jinyoung terarah ke dia.

"Gak perlu lo kasih tau juga gue udah tau!" ketus Jinyoung sambil ngeluarin sarung tangan dari tasnya, terus dipake dengan secepat kilat.

Gongchan ngeliat Jinyoung sekilas terus nyusul Yonghwa, Jongin dan Hyunsik yang udah naik duluan… He?! Kapan mereka naiknya?! Cepet banget! Waah… bisa gaswat nih kalo gini! Kan gak lucu banget semuanya udah pada nyampe terus dia masih merayap sendirian dibawah kayak cicak gak penting.

Bahkan Amber, yang notabene cewek pun, loncat dari satu batu ke batu lainnya dengan sangat lincah dan cekatan. Gila! Siluman kera aja kayaknya bakal nangis dibawah shower kalo ngeliat si Amber.

"Lo duluan, gue dibawah." tukas Minho dengan senyum penuh arti. Kayak secara gak langsung ngomong: 'Kalo lo dibawah entar kalo jatoh gak ketauan.'

Iya deh iya. Dia emang amatir.

Sambil menghilangkan seluruh pikiran negatif dari kepalanya, Jinyoung tarik napas dalam – dalam dulu. Kaki kanannya sekarang berpijak di batu pertama, menyusul kaki lainnya, kini kedua tangannya juga ikut mencengkram batu – batu gunung yang bentuknya gak karuan. Lalu dengan gerakan selambat kukang hamil, Jinyoung merayap naik dengan sangat amat hati – hati sekali. Kepalanya sibuk celingukan mencari batu yang cukup besar dan kokoh yang kira – kira aman untuk dipijak. Begitu menemukan satu batu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, namja itu merentangkan kaki kiri dan tangan kirinya secara bersamaan, seperti berusaha meraihnya. Hup! Jinyoung berhasil naik dan berpegangan erat lagi di pinggiran batu cadas. Celingukan lagi, nemu batu yang bisa diinjek, rentangkan tangan dan kaki keatas, 'hup!' pindah lagi. Lumayan, euy! Baru begini aja dia udah berasa capek, pegel dan berat di bagian belakang. Seolah – olah kayak lagi gendong dua anak kingkong di punggung. Seketika dia merutuki dirinya kenapa bawa barang banyak amat kayak mau pindahan. Sekarang gini kan akibatnya? Dia jadi repot sendiri. Belum nahan beban berat badannya, musti nahan beban di punggung pula.

Kalo Jinyoung berjuang keras, Minho santai – santai aja dibawah, bercuap – cuap mengeluarkan berbagai macam kalimat penyemangat dan menyuruh Jinyoung agar berhati – hati meloncat diantara bebatuan yang licin. Sambil dengan telaten menunjuk batu yang aman dan batu mana yang tidak boleh dipercaya.

"Tuh mantan lo, gak lo tolongin?" Jongin nyikut Gongchan.

Gongchan yang juga udah tiba duluan diatas, kini tengah mengawasi ke satu sosok dibawah sana yang terlihat kepayahan berjuang melawan gaya gravitasi yang maha kejam dan tidak kenal belas kasihan.

Amber berhasil merangkak naik dan ikut terduduk di sebelah Gongchan, setelah berhasil membuang napas panjang – panjang, dia ikut gabung manas – manasin, "Ckckck. Padahal gue bukan pacarnya, tapi kok gue kesian banget ya liatnya? Tolongin dulu napa? Lo mau cowok yang dibawah sana itu yang gantiin tugas lo?" tunjuknya ke Minho yang ada tepat beberapa senti dibawah Jinyoung. Lebih banyak berhenti dan ngeliatin Jinyoung daripada naiknya.

Mau? Ya enggaklah!

Dengan cepat Gongchan merayap turun lagi diantara bebatuan hingga kini tubuhnya tepat berada di langkan batu yang dipijak Jinyoung.

"Sini tas kamu." tukas Gongchan.

Jinyoung menggeleng pelan, "Gak apa – apa. Gue bisa kok."

Alis Gongchan naik setengah senti, "Bisa apa? Bisa jatuh?"

"Ck!" Jinyoung berdecak marah, "Kalo tujuan lo turun cuma mau ngomong kayak gitu, mending lo naik lagi sana!"

"Hyung… biar aku bantu." ujar Gongchan kali ini dengan nada melunak.

"Gak perlu. Gue bisa…Aaaaaa!"

Semuanya kompak melotot dan memekik tertahan melihat Jinyoung terpeleset ketika akan memanjat naik ke batu yang ada di dekat kepalanya. Untung saja Gongchan cepat bertindak. Dengan sigap dia menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Jinyoung dan menarik tubuh olengnya yang sudah bersiap – siap mau terjun bebas, kemudian menyentakkan tubuh itu kembali ke dinding tebing.

Amber, Jongin dan Minho kontan narik napas lega melihat posisi Jinyoung udah stabil lagi berpegangan di batu.

"Duuh… romantisnya." komentar Jongin ngeliat Gongchan ngusap – ngusap kepala Jinyoung penuh perhatian dengan wajah sendu.

"Duhh… serasinya." komentar Amber saat Gongchan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga namja berwajah pucat dan terlihat gemetar itu.

"Makanya… tadi kan aku udah bilang, biar tas kamu aku yang bawain." desis Gongchan pelan dan lembut, membuat relung hati bergetar.

Jinyoung menggeleng. Tetep kekeuh.

Ck. Masih ngotot aja!

Gongchan tidak menggubris penolakan Jinyoung kali ini, malah melepas tas namja itu dengan agak sedikit maksa.

"Gongchan!" pekik Jinyoung sambil berusaha meraih tasnya kembali. Namun terlambat, Gongchan udah keburu naik lagi sambil memanggul tas Jinyoung dengan gerakan super cepat. Seolah – olah tas itu gak lebih berat dari sehelai kapas. Padahal Jinyoung bawanya tadi setengah hidup sampai nyaris terpelanting dan berubah jadi arwah.

"Udah lebih gampang kan sekarang?" tanya Minho yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

Jinyoung mengangguk. Dalam hati merasa agak something dengan tindakan heroik Gongchan tadi yang bela – belain turun lagi untuk menyelamatkannya. Sampai 'mencuri' tasnya segala. Ternyata cowok itu tidak secuek yang dia kira…

"Kalo gitu plis jangan kayak tadi lagi. Lo bikin gue nyaris jantungan." ujar Minho dengan raut perhatian dan cemas akut.

Jinyoung tertawa, mencoba bersikap santai. Meskipun sebenernya dia masih kebayang – bayang rasanya kepala pecah itu kayak gimana. Sakit banget atau atit bingitz?

"Oke." Jinyoung ngacungin jempol, "Gue jamin itu gak bakal terjadi lagi." tukasnya pede. Yaiyalah! Orang bebannya udah nyampe duluan diatas.

"Makasih ya." tambahnya dengan senyum tulus.

Minho ngangguk sekilas terus naik duluan. Karena dilihatnya Jinyoung juga udah mulai bisa berpindah dari satu batu ke batu lainnya tanpa kesulitan.

Gongchan tersenyum melihat Jinyoung sudah bisa memanjat naik dengan agak lebih cepat. Bahkan kali ini gak pake acara kepleset kayak yang tadi.

Yipiie! Setelah berpuluh – puluh tahun lamanya, akhirnya Jinyoung berhasil nyampe di bibir tebing. Begitu mendongak, ada Gongchan tepat berdiri diatasnya dengan tangan terulur.

"Ayo! Mau sampai kapan gelantungan disitu?" Gongchan rada gemes uluran tangannya cuma diliatin aja.

Jinyoung meraih tangan namja itu lalu berhasil memanjat naik dari bibir tebing dengan ditarik Gongchan. Tapi entah sengaja atau tidak, Gongchan nariknya kekencengan. Jadi kayak dua sisi magnet yang berbeda, badan Jinyoung tertarik maju dan mendarat tepat dipelukan namja tinggi itu.

Debaran jantung milik Jinyoung berdentum dasyat diiringi oleh lagu india "Tumpa se' aee" (apa sih?) yang syahdu banget. Dan kalo Jinyoung tidak salah, debaran keras di depan dadanya ini…

"Bisa gak ciumannya ditunda dulu? Banyak nyamuk nih!" celetuk Jongin menginterupsi kontes adu tatap Gongchan-Jinyoung sambil nepok – nepok pipi dan garuk – garuk leher. Dasar perusak suasana.

"Cieee…suittt suit! Cinta lama bersemi di gunung nih yee…" timpal Amber sambil cengar – cengir gaje.

Bagai digampar neneknya spongebob, Gongchan refleks melepaskan pelukannya sambil melangkah mundur. Jinyoung garuk – garuk ujung hidung sambil nunduk dengan muka kayak habis ketumpahan cat merah.

Tangan grogi Jinyoung terulur, "Tas gue?"

Dengan patuh Gongchan menyerahkan _carrier_ bag Jinyoung lalu ngeloyor pergi gitu aja tanpa ngomong – ngomong lagi.

Tapi kok…tasnya gak seberat tadi ya?

"Lo ngeluarin isi tas gue?" Pertanyaan Jinyoung sukses menyetop langkah Gongchan, Amber dan Jongin yang udah jauh di depan.

Gongchan berbalik, "Ngeluarin?" lalu menampilkan smirk, "Mengurangi, lebih tepatnya." habis ngomong gitu, Gongchan balik badan terus lanjut jalan lagi nyusul Yonghwa dan Hyunsik yang udah duduk – duduk nungguin di jembatan.

Karena terlalu sibuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya sendiri, Jinyoung tidak sadar kalo Minho yang lagi berdiri dibelakangnya memasang raut wajah dan tatapan berjuta makna.

.

.

.

.

Dominasi pohon pinus dan cemara mulai berkurang seiring dengan semakin jauhnya waktu membawa langkah mereka. Yang tampak di depan sana justru padang rumput yang sangaaaat luas dengan atap langit biru cerah dan awan – awan putih yang membingkainya. Sementara di tengah padang rumput yang dikelilingi oleh jejeran gunung dan bukit – bukit itu, membentang danau besar yang airnya sangat jernih. Seolah itu semua tak cukup, cahaya keemasan Sang Mentari ikut mempercantik pemandangan eksotis di depan sana. Semuanya terlihat begitu amazing seperti dilukis diatas sebuah kanvas putih yang dibawahnya ada tulisan: dibuat oleh 'Sang Pencipta'.

Jinyoung tidak bisa berhenti melongo takjub menikmati semua ini. Yang anehnya, atau beruntungnya, meskipun ada matahari, tapi hawa disini tetep berasa adem dan dingin – dingin gimanaa gitu.

"Selamat datang di pos satu." sambut Tao yang lagi duduk – duduk di depan tendanya. Tao ini ada di tim lima dan berangkatnya dua puluh menit lebih cepat dari timnya Gongchan.

"Lo gak lanjut?" tanya Gongchan.

"Eh, eh, apa – apaan pada disini? Sono bikin tenda sendiri!" usir Tao menggagalkan aksi lesehannya Gongchan, Amber dan Jongin.

Amber berdecak, "Pelit lu! Gue rubuhin juga nih…"

"Eits… jangan, jangan!" tahan Tao sebelum Hulk Amber ngamuk dan meratakan tenda dibelakangnya, "Kalo lo robohin entar kasian dua tuyul di dalam."

Jongin terperangah, "Pada molor mereka? Yailaah! Belum apa – apa udah tewas aja. Enak banget lagi molornya sambil dijagain. Jangan – jangan elu juga yang nina boboin mereka?"

Tao ketawa sambil ngibasin tangan santai, "Biarin. Habis katanya pada begadang semalam, jadi kurang tidur. Tadi aja pas di tebing setan sampe hampir kepleset berkali – kali."

Amber yang habis ngintip di dalam tenda dan melihat muka – muka molor damai sentosanya Yunhyeong dan Bobby terang aja geleng – geleng kepala. Mereka ini kan track record pendakiannya waktu sekolah dulu cukup banyak, aneh aja bisa kepleset di tebing setan ampe berkali – kali. Ngalahin Jinyoung yang gak pernah mendaki sama sekali.

"Ini kan si Seng ama Bunny? Bukannya mereka juga berpengalaman?"

Tao ngeluarin korek dari kantong buat nyalain api unggun di depannya, "Katanya tadi gak fokus karena ngantuk, jadi kepleset mulu. Gue juga gak mau bawa anak orang kalo kondisinya mereka kayak gitu. Ya udah gue suruh rebahan aja."

Jongin berdecak sambil geleng – geleng kepala, "Alesan aja. Palingan begadang maen game."

"Terus temen – temen lo yang lain mana?" tanya Gongchan yang lagi menghangatkan telapak tangan di api unggun.

Tao nunjuk kebelakang, "Lagi mancing tuh di sungai. Tauk mancing apaan sampai sekarang gak balik – balik."

Amber ketawa, "Mancing buaya darat, kali? Atau mancing putri duyung?"

Jongin nyikut Tao yang lagi iseng bakar – bakar ranting, "Entar kalo dapet bagi – bagi jatah dong?"

"Iya tenang aja, entar kalo ada sisa tulangnya gue bagi. Itupun kalo makhluk – makhluk rakus itu bersedia nyisainnya." jawab Tao yang langsung dapat timpukan kerikil dari Jongin. Amber ketawa – ketiwi aja dan malah bantuin Tao nimpuk balik si Kkamjong.

"Udah ya rese?" seru Tao saat Jongin siap – siap nimpuk mukanya lagi, "Mending lo mengakrabkan diri sama temen baru lo sono daripada ngeresin gue disini!"

Gongchan kontan noleh dan melihat Yonghwa, Hyunsik, dan Minho tengah membentangkan ponco mereka masing – masing agak di dekat danau sambil mengeluarkan beraneka cemilan dari dalam tas.

Lah si Jinyoung mana? Mata Gongchan hinggap dari satu sudut ke sudut lain sampai dia menemukan sosok yang dia cari sedang berdiri di tengah – tengah hamparan bunga azalea yang terletak di sisi lain danau.

"Duuh yang lagi sensi…" Amber nusuk – nusuk pinggangnya Tao pake ranting, "Kenapaa? Lagi berantem ya sama si ehem?"

Gongchan tidak menghiraukan obrolan gak mutu tiga orang itu karena dia udah keburu jalan nyamperin Jinyoung yang lagi selfie – selfie pake tongsis.

"Jinyouungg!"

Langkah Gongchan ngerem mendadak begitu dia lihat Minho lebih dulu nyamperin Jinyoung dan malah asik foto – foto bareng dengan namja itu.

Dari cara Minho menatap Jinyoung, mengusap punggungnya, merangkul pundaknya atau membuat namja itu tersenyum, Gongchan aja bisa langsung nyadar kalo cowok itu punya perasaan yang lebih dari seorang kakak atau teman. Aneh sekali Jinyoung bisa tidak ngeh.

Gongchan masih saja mematung di tempat saat Minho menyeret Jinyoung kembali ke Hyunsik dan Yonghwa yang lagi asik rebah – rebahan berbantalkan _carrier_ sambil minum – minum coklat panas. Tarikan napasnya begitu panjang sampai bisa menerbangkan keluarga semut yang lagi piknik di dekat kakinya.

Puk Puk Puk. Gongchan noleh merasakan tepukan seseorang di pundaknya. Ternyata Tao.

"Cepcepcep, sabar ya, nak."

Gongchan hanya mendengus malas.

"Mumpung gue masuk di jajaran orang penting di kegiatan ini, gue mau ngasih lo opsi lain."

Alis Gongchan naik beberapa senti dengan dahi berkerut. Kode lain untuk… "Opsi apa?"

"Ngeliat lo nelangsa gini… sebagai temen yang pengertian, gue mau bermurah hati ngijinin lo gabung di tim gue. Sebagai gantinya, gue akan ngoper orang buat gantiin elo di tim satu."

Ck! Terus kalo Gongchan pindah tim masalah akan selesai, gitu? Bisa – bisa malah bedebah bernama Minho itu yang dapetin Jinyoung.

"Gak sudi gue. Gila lu."

Tao kontan ngakak ngeliat responnya Gongchan, "Becanda. Gue cuma mau ngetes lo doang tadi."

Gongchan berdecak sambil ngelepasin tangan Tao yang nemplok di pundaknya. Sementara dibelakang ada Amber dan Jongin yang cengengesan ngetawain sang calon 'penerus takhta' itu dilanda virus galau tingkat mutakhir.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beristirahat sebentar dan mengisi perut seadanya, timnya Yonghwa lanjut jalan lagi. Meninggalkan timnya Tao yang masih asik kemping – kemping dulu bakar – bakar ikan. Nyante banget gak sih? Iyalah wong ketuanya aja nyante kayak Tao, ya otomatis bawahannya pada ngikut.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri lembah menuju ke bukit terjal yang ada di depan sana. Bukit menanjak itu dikuasai oleh kabut, meskipun katanya tidak selebat yang ada di trek terakhir nanti.

Beberapa pendaki asing terlihat bermunculan dari balik kabut itu dan berpapasan dengan timnya Yonghwa. Salah satu dari mereka melempar senyum sambil meneriakkan kalimat penyemangat, "Don't give up! You're not in vain!"

Semuanya membalas dengan jawaban beraneka ragam. Ada yang "Yes, Mister!". Ada yang "Thank you!". Ada yang "You, too!". Ada yang "Nice to meet you!". Bahkan Jongin dengan sablengnya menjawab: "Yes, Mister. You handsome!".

Setelah menempuh lembah yang luas itu selama kira – kira empat puluh lima menit, akhirnya sampai juga mereka di depan bukit terjal yang dilewati para bule tadi.

Yonghwa balik badan, menatap Jinyoung, "Selamat datang di Puncak Semu."

Alis Jinyoung bertaut bingung, "Puncak semu?" Jelas aja dia bingung. Apanya dari puncak ini yang semu? Apa karena ketutupan kabut jadi nyaris gak keliatan?

Sepertinya para pendaki punya kebiasaan memberi julukan di semua tempat yang pernah mereka datangi. Ada tebing setan lah, lembah azalea lah, kabut abadi lah, dan padang jodoh yang ada dibalik puncak semu ini. Kenapa dinamakan demikian? Karena di lereng bukit yang berupa padang ilalang itu mempunyai mitos tersendiri. Hyunsik sempet cerita tentang temannya yang lama terpisah dari sang pacar yang beda benua dan hubungan mereka bener – bener complicated alias gantung abis, setelah berlari menuruni padang jodoh sambil membayangkan wajah sang kekasih tanpa menoleh kebelakang, sebulan kemudian dia berdiri di pelaminan dengan sang kekasih yang wajahnya muncul mengiringi langkahnya menyusuri padang jodoh. Entah kenapa setelah dengar ceritanya Hyunsik, Jinyoung langsung antusias banget pengen melihat padang itu.

Minho merangkul pundak Jinyoung atas pertanyaannya tadi, "Nanti juga lo bakal tau."

Gongchan melengos terus jalan duluan.

"Woii, bro! Semangat banget? Pelan – pelan aja keleeess!" seru Jongin yang terang aja mengundang tawa dari Amber yang ngeh dengan kalimat sindiran tadi. Jinyoung sama Minho juga ngerasa sih, cuma mereka diem aja. Pura – pura gak tau.

Setelah dua puluh menit menapaki bukit terjal yang seolah tiada habisnya ini, akhirnya Jinyoung mengerti juga kenapa tempat ini dinamai 'Puncak Semu'. Habisnya dia selalu berasa kayak seolah – olah melihat puncak bukit dari kejauhan. Udah geer geer ngarep penyiksaan akan berakhir sebentar lagi, eh ternyata tempat yang dikira 'puncak' tadi cuma jalur menanjak yang sama. Puncak bukitnya masih nun jauh disana. Kabut bener – bener bikin otak dan fisik yang capek jadi makin kacau. Sekarang dia mengerti penderitaan orang yang kesasar di gurun pasir terus kehabisan aer, pasti akan seringkali melihat fatamorgana oase nun jauh disana. Tapi begitu didekati… hanya ada… padang pasir. Atau dengan kata lain… kasian deh lu.

"Lo bawa trekking pole gak?" tanya Hyunsik melihat Jinyoung yang mulai letih.

Jinyoung menggeleng, "Trekking pole?"

"Iya, tongkat. Untuk mendaki." jelas Hyunsik dengan tangan bergerak – gerak membentuk tongkat di udara, "Kalo ada gue saranin lo pake aja deh. Ini perjalanan masih jauh. Dan kayaknya Yonghwa hyung gak mau berhenti di pos dua nanti." ujarnya setengah berbisik di telinga Jinyoung begitu mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir.

"Perasaan lo bawa deh? Punya gue yang gue kasih pas kita di mobil itu?" ucap Minho.

Jinyoung menelengkan kepala keatas. Tongkat, tongkat, tongkat, tongkat… oh iya! Tongkat yang itu toh.

"Ya ada sih…" jawab Jinyoung terus ngelirik Gongchan yang jalan di depannya gak noleh – noleh, "Tapi gak usah deh."

"Kok gak usah?"

Lirikan Jinyoung beralih ke Amber yang terlihat santai aja jalan di depan, malah main dorong – dorongan sama Jongin, gak berasa capek sama sekali. Lalu Yonghwa yang jalannya paling depan juga gagah dan tegar banget. Masa sih dia sendiri yang pake trekking pole? Kesannya bences banget. Cukup di tebing tadi ajalah dia terlihat lemah. Kali ini harus kuat! Fighting! Jinyoung tak henti – hentinya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Gak apa – apa. Kalo pake tongkat gak berasa sensasinya." jawaban Jinyoung bikin Minho tersenyum simpul dan Hyunsik nepuk – nepuk pundaknya bangga. Mencoba memberi semangat.

Yaaa gak apa – apa deh. Sok kuat aja. Itung – itung buat sedikit show off ke Gongchan. Padahal lututnya udah kayak mau copot dan suhu dingin disekitarnya seperti memberontak dan berusaha menerobos 'jubah pertahanan' –nya. Mana nih tanjakan kagak habis – habis! Makin keatas kakinya makin terasa berat untuk diangkat. Jinyoung sampai kesandung dua kali gara – gara gak liat ada batu gede menghalangi jalannya. Bule – bule tadi sih enak aja turunnya meluncur.

Latihan ala militer yang diterapkan Minho sepertinya cukup membantu. Buktinya meskipun berasa capek, toh Jinyoung masih punya cadangan tenaga yang cukup banyak untuk terus mendaki di tanjakan berkabut ini.

Akhirnya selama hampir dua jam, penantian pun terbayarkan. Kali ini mata mereka kembali dimanjakan oleh trek yang begitu indah. Tepat dibawah kaki berpijak, ada hamparan padang rumput ilalang hijau kekuningan yang bergerak melambai – lambai bagai jutaan rajutan yang ditiup angin. Bener – bener soooo beautiful! Disini juga sinar mentari mulai nampak lagi. Membuat rumput – rumput ilalang seperti berkilau keemasan dibawah terpaan cahaya matahari.

Inilah 'Padang Jodoh'.

"Siap?" tanya Yonghwa pelan. Namun efeknya seolah – olah seperti dia sedang berteriak.

Wajah – wajah yang berdiri disekitarnya kontan menoleh sambil mengangguk mantab.

"Kalian boleh berlari menuruni ini, tapi tetap fokus dan jangan terlalu kecepetan juga. Gak usah buru – buru pengen sampai dibawah. Jangan buang terlalu banyak tenaga. Kita gak akan berhenti dibawah sana." Yonghwa memberi ultimatum seperti komandan perang, "Which is, kita akan langsung tancap ke pos tiga."

Semuanya lagi – lagi mengangguk mengerti.

"Ingat, selama berlari tolong jangan bayangkan yang bukan – bukan, kayak muka pengemis yang sering mondar – mandir di depan rumah kalian atau muka selingkuhannya Pak RT. Jangan. Nanti bisa berabe urusannya."

Semuanya kontan ngakak. Namja berwajah serius dan terlihat sangat berkharisma ini bisa ngelawak juga rupanya.

"Kalo mukanya tukang kebun boleh gak, hyung?" tanya Jongin kumat isengnya.

"Boleh, asal bahenol kayak Miyabi." jawab Yonghwa asbun.

Semuanya ngakak lagi.

"Oke, guys. Waktu kita gak banyak." ujarnya kembali fokus, memotong tawa berderai di sekelilingnya, "Udah pada siap kan semuanya?"

"Siaappp!"

Mereka mulai berlari menuruni lereng bukit dipenuhi rumput ilalang setinggi pinggang orang dewasa itu. Ada yang setengah berlari, ada yang berlari pelan, ada yang berlari – lari kecil, malah ada yang lomba lari. Contohnya si Jongin sama Hyunsik. Dan tetep sebodo teuing meskipun udah diperingatkan sama Yonghwa. Mereka sih santai aja. Naik gunung berasa kayak jogging di halaman rumah.

"SEMOGA GUE BISA MENIKAHI SI DIA!" pekik Gongchan sambil berlari turun. Membiarkan angin membawa suara menggelegarnya bergema di segala penjuru alam semesta.

Jinyoung yang mendengar itu, jelas aja tersenyum dengan pipi bersemu merah. Namja itu menggenggam jam pasir ditangannya, memejamkan kedua mata, lalu mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dalam hati.

Minho yang melihat itu juga refleks memejamkan mata sambil membayangkan wajah orang yang dia sukai.

Sedangkan Amber? Bukannya berlari menghadap ke depan seperti yang lain, dia malah berlari mundur ngadep kebelakang. Gak lupa jepret sana sini. Sabodo amat dengan mitos. Dia gak percaya yang gitu – gituan!

Yonghwa benar – benar membuktikan ucapannya dengan tidak membiarkan kelima anggotanya beristirahat setelah berlari – lari turun tadi. Dan langsung tancap gas memasuki kawasan hutan heterogen lebat yang mejeng di depan sana.

Di hutan ini benar – benar tidak ada dominasi pohon cemara dan pinus seperti tadi. Yang ada malah pohon – pohon besar lumutan yang sepertinya sudah ada sejak jaman purbakala. Belum akar – akarnya juga gak kalah besar, seperti ular raksasa yang mencuat dari dalam tanah. Jinyoung bergidik melihat pohon – pohon besar diatas kepalanya. Pikirannya mulai ngaco ngebayangin ada T-rex bergigi runcing tiba – tiba nongol melahap semua orang dan hanya menyisakan dia sendirian terkatung – katung di hutan sampai akhirnya datang tarzan ganteng memperkosa dia…oke, fokus!

Disini treknya masih sama, menanjak, dipenuhi bebatuan, tanah yang becek dan licin plus akar – akar besar yang mencuat yang bikin jalur disini tidak mempunyai bidang datar sedikitpun. Belum lagi sulur – sulur pohon yang menjuntai diatas kepala warnanya ijo – ijo gimanaa gitu. Salah – salah bukannya sulur yang dipegang malah uler pohon.

Jinyoung benar – benar mulai berasa kepayahan sekarang. Melakukan perjalanan panjang selama berjam jam dan masih harus mendaki bukit terjal tanpa jeda untuk tarik napas, lari – larian menuruni lereng, ditambah lagi harus melewati trek yang tingkat kesulitannya cukup tinggi begini, otomatis kakinya bukan cuma terasa berat lagi, tapi seperti ditempelin beban seberat seribu ton. Otot – otot di seluruh tubuhnya berasa seperti ditarik paksa. Setiap langkah membuat beban di punggungnya (yang meskipun udah agak berkurang) tetap terasa berat setiap kali dia mengangkat kaki. Kepala juga mulai seperti dihantam palu godam dan dihujani jarum berukuran raksasa. Berhenti juga malah memperparah keadaan, karena keringat yang mengucur di seluruh badannya, malah membuatnya badannya menggigil kedinginan karena basah. Dan rasa dingin itu hanya bisa hilang jika dia bergerak.

Minho mendekat dengan raut cemas, "Lo gak apa – apa kan? Sini gue…"

"Gak apa – apa." sahut Jinyoung serta merta. Terpaksa dia tolak uluran tangan Minho. Dia tidak ingin membuat Gongchan curiga dan salah paham terus melihat keakrabannya, "Usaha lo bakal sia – sia kalo baru begini aja gue udah tewas." tukasnya sambil berlalu dan jalan duluan dengan langkah sok tegap. Padahal seluruh tubuhnya menjerit minta dipanggilkan tukang pijet refleksi.

Tapi Minho belum mau nyerah kali ini, "Gak apa – apa gimana? Sini gue olesin minyak gosok di badan lo."

Alarm di kepala Gongchan berbunyi. Anjrit cowok itu! Modus banget daritadi. Sekarang malah pengen ngolesin minyak gosok. Mana Gongchan sudi ngeliat tubuh namja yang dia sayangi digerayangi oleh bedebah ini? Dia aja gak pernah! Oke. Gongchan jealous to the max.

"Udah gak us…"

Minho keburu narik Jinyoung duduk di salah satu akar pohon yang permukaannya datar, "Jangan sok kuat kalo emang gak sanggup. Meskipun udah latihan kayak gimana tapi tetap aja stamina lo beda lah sama yang udah biasa keluar masuk hutan dan naik turun gunung. Badan itu gak bisa dipaksa sekaligus. Lo gak mungkin tiba – tiba jadi jago dalam satu hari. Ini bukan dunianya Aladin dan lampu ajaib." Minho mengeluarkan botol minyak gosok di tasnya sambil memberi wejangan penuh perhatian ala seorang kakak yang berbudi luhur.

Gongchan berdecih. Selain modus cowok ini pintar akting rupanya. Actor yang saaangat hebat. Bravo.

"Buka jaket lo. Gue yakin kayaknya lo juga perlu ganti baju."

What?!

Mata Gongchan kontan melotot lebar melihat tangan cowok itu ikut berpartisipasi membantu Jinyoung membuka jaketnya. Fuck! Kurang asiiin!

Jongin mesam – mesem nyikut Gongchan yang mukanya udah gak karuan dan bolak – balik mendengus kayak singa lapar yang siap menerkam.

Sementara Hyunsik dan Yonghwa duduk di salah satu batu oval yang bentuknya lumayan gede. Minum jahe hangat sambil ngerokok – ngerokok buat menghangatkan tubuh. Kayak gak ada beban.

"Lo mau, Am?" tawar Hyunsik ke Amber yang sibuk foto – foto burung yang lagi nemplok di dahan pohon.

"Enggak. Makasih. Gue kurang suka jahe." tolak Amber lalu hinggap di pohon lainnya.

"Susah dia mah! Orang lahir gede di Amerika ya gitu." tukas Jongin langsung nyambar gelas yang dipegang Hyunsik. Padahal bukan dia yang ditawarin.

"Oh… Amber warga Negara Amerika?" tanya Yonghwa dengan tampang excited.

Amber tersenyum, "Kewarganegaraan ganda."

Hyunsik manggut – manggut, "Ooo… semoga cuma warga negaranya aja yang ganda, gak orangnya juga."

Alis Amber naik sebelah, keliatan agak tersungging, "Maksud lo?"

"Maksudnya Hyunsik hyung tadi… semoga jenis kelamin lo enggak…aduduhh aduduh!" ucapan Jongin terputus karena keburu dapat jeweran gratis di pipi. Sampai pipi kanannya Jongin jadi panjang sekali.

"Enggak apa, heh?! Enggak apa?!" tanya Amber sambil melotot galak.

Dua namja itu kontan cengar – cengir melihat tingkah barbar Amber.

Gongchan mengabaikan keributan gak penting dibelakang, dia lebih fokus ke adegan romantis di depannya. Matanya melotot lebih lebar lagi saat Minho dengan kurang anjirnya menarik ujung sweater Jinyoung keatas hingga mengekspos badan putih mulus yang minta dicipoknya. Padahal Jinyoung kan bukan bayi dan punya tangan untuk melakukannya sendiri. Sialan. Cukup sudah! Ini bener – bener gak bisa dibiarkan!

SET! Dengan gerakan secepat maling hape, Gongchan menyambar minyak gosok yang ada di tangan Minho plus narik Jinyoung duduk di akar lain. Jauh – jauh dari keparat tukang modus itu.

Mukanya Minho berubah bentuk dari Kakak yang budiman menjadi Ibu – ibu pengajian pas tau uang arisannya dibawa kabur.

"Biar gue aja." sambar Gongchan sebelum namja yang disana itu sempat berkata – kata.

Jinyoung duduk pasrah aja gak nolak. Yaiyalah. Justru ini yang dia harapkan. Gongchan yang ngolesin minyak gosok ke badannya. Bukannya Minho yang meski notabene temennya, orang yang dia kenal dari kecil, tapi tetap aja bakal berasa risih karena mereka gak pernah punya hubungan apa – apa.

Yaa… kalo sama Gongchan bukannya berasa risih, malah canggung. Perasaan canggung yang aneh banget. Jinyoung tidak mampu mendeskripsikannya kedalam bentuk kata – kata saking campur aduknya perasaan canggung yang dia rasakan. Apalagi jantungnya lagi berdugem ria dengan volume maksimal. Gongchan juga meskipun mukanya kalem dan tanpa ekspresi gitu, sebenernya tangannya rada gemetar karena grogi. Apalagi pas ngolesin dibagian dada, dia bisa meraba dengan sangat jelas getaran antusias dibalik tulang rusuk terbungkus kulit ini.

Gongchan menuntaskan tugasnya dengan sangat cepat, gak nyampe dua menit. Bukan. Bukan karena gak kepengen meraba tubuh sang mantan lebih lama lagi. Tapi nanti takutnya dia malah kelepasan memperkosa Jinyoung di depan teman – temannya. Nah. Itu yang dia ogah.

"Nih," Gongchan ngembaliin minyak gosok Minho, "Simpen baik – baik dan gunakan di tempat yang tepat."

Pfrttt! Mulut – mulut disekitarnya kompak nutup mulut berjamaah mendengar kalimat nyelekit penuh sindiran itu. Hyunsik pake acara batuk – batuk keselek jahe segala. Yonghwa malah hampir nelen rokoknya.

Sementara Minho? Jangan ditanya deh! Mukanya udah sekeruh danau yang penuh polusi dan sampah perkotaan, tapi berubah normal lagi di detik berikutnya begitu tatapan Jinyoung mengarah ke dia.

"Jaket gue?"

Minho mengulurkan jaket Jinyoung dengan senyum simpul.

"Sori ya yang tadi…" ujar Jinyoung merasa gak enak.

Minho tersenyum sok maklum sambil ngibasin tangan santai, "Gak apa – apa. Gue tau kok. Udah gak usah dipikirin. Pake cepet trus kita jalan lagi."

Jinyoung mengangguk patuh dan mengenakan jaketnya kembali, kemudian memanggul tasnya lagi.

"Udah kan semuanya?" Yonghwa beranjak dari batu, siap – siap mau jalan lagi, "Lo juga udah gak apa – apa kan? Udah gak berasa dingin lagi?" tanyanya ke Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mengangguk sambil ngacungin jempol.

"Oke. Karena bentar lagi mau gelap. Sebaiknya kita bergegas karena lokasi ini gak aman kalo malam." ujar Yonghwa terus balik badan dan kembali mengambil alih posisi terdepan.

Jinyoung mengernyit terus bisikin Amber, "Gak aman?"

Amber ngangguk, masukin kamera ke tasnya lagi, "Iya. Kalo malam disini suka banyak babi hutan sama beruang. Belum lagi macan dari jalur selatan suka menyasarkan diri disini."

Jinyoung manggut – manggut. Oo… padahal kalo dibilangin disini gak aman karena banyak manusia serigala berkeliaran mencari mangsa dan vampir – vampir berloncatan diatas pohon juga dia bakal percaya. Habis hutannya kayak gini sih.

"Oii! Buruan!" panggil Jongin.

Amber nepuk lengan Jinyoung pelan, "Yuk."

"Oke."

Sisa Gongchan yang masih bersender di pohon. Sok sok gak peduli padahal ngelirik dikit dikit saat Jinyoung lewat di depannya. Jinyoung juga sok sok nunduk padahal matanya curi – curi lirik.

Dan begitu tiba giliran Minho yang lewat, tangan kanan Gongchan refleks terulur dan mendarat tepat di dada cowok itu. Menahan langkahnya.

"Gue mau bicara."

Minho diem aja. Tatapan lekatnya menghujam balik tatapan tajam Gongchan.

"Gue tau niat lo. Meskipun Jinyoung gak sadar. Tapi lo gak bisa nipu gue."

"Lo ngomong apa?" tanya Minho stay kalem.

Gongchan geleng – geleng kepala sambil berdecak – decak, belagak terkesan, "Masih akting aja!" Cibirnya, "Lo emang aktor yang hebat. Salut gue sampai bisa bikin dia gak sadar begitu." tukasnya sarkastik.

Minho buang muka sesaat lalu balik menatap Gongchan lagi, "Jadi lo sadar? Baguslah. Ini sebagai pelajaran biar lo gak nyia – nyiain dia lagi."

"Jaga mulut lo!" tandas Gongchan penuh penekanan, dengan telunjuk di depan hidung Minho.

Minho menepis kasar telunjuk Gongchan, "Lho? Emang bener kan? Setidaknya gue bukan tipe orang yang bakal ngebiarin orang yang gue sayangi mengemis – ngemis sama cowok lain demi agar dia bisa 'melakukan kegiatan yang disukai pacarnya'." tukas Minho memberi tanda kutip di kalimat terakhir, "Oke. Sori. Maksud gue…mantan pacar." ujarnya memberi penekanan di kalimat terakhir. Seolah ingin menegaskan ke Gongchan tentang statusnya.

Kedua tangan Gongchan terkepal geram sampai urat – uratnya keliatan semua, rahangnya terkatup rapat – rapat, tatapannya menajam. Kurang ajar! Lancang juga mulut bedebah ini!

"Gongchan! Cukup!" tahan Jinyoung sebelum bogem mentah cowok itu mendarat di muka lempeng Minho. Kemudian dia menyentak tubuh dua namja itu sampai terbentuk jarak, "Lo juga!" tudingnya ke Minho, "Kalian ini apaan, sih?!" bentaknya menatap dua namja di depannya bergantian.

Yonghwa mendekat, lalu menepuk – nepuk pundak Minho yang tetep anteng dan Gongchan yang lagi panas. Mencoba menengahi, "Bro, sori ya… bukannya gue mau ikut campur tapi… ini bukan sikon yang tepat." ujarnya mencoba mencari kata – kata yang pas, atau salah – salah dua bogem mentah justru akan melayang ke mukanya, "Kalau kalian emang punya urusan, bisa kan bersaing aja secara fair?" Yonghwa malah nyuruh Gongchan dan Minho bersaing (;-,-).

"Bukan apanya sih, okelah kalau di arena tinju mungkin sah – sah aja. Tapi masalahnya ini gak sesuai kondisi. Jangan buang – buang energi untuk hal yang masih bisa diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin. Oke?"

Tanpa A-B-C-D lagi, Gongchan langsung melengos pergi. Tidak lupa nyenggol bahu Minho banyak – banyak, sampai cowok itu terhuyung mundur dan nyaris membentur pohon dibelakangnya.

"Gongchan!" pekik Jinyoung gemes dengan tingkah namja itu.

Gongchan cuek aja. Jalan lurus – lurus gak noleh lagi.

Dasar mas mas warung! Random banget sih? Lagian ngapain tuh dua orang masih sempet – sempetnya mau adu jotos segala?! Apa masih persoalan yang tadi?

Sebenernya Jinyoung masih pengen mewawancarai Minho soal yang tadi kalo gak keburu disuruh cepet – cepet meninggalkan lokasi.

.

.

.

.

Suasana menjadi semakin awakward setelah itu. Benar – benar 'awkward'.

Pasalnya setelah insiden minyak gosok tadi, aura pendakian hilang, digantikan aura medan perang. Lebih lengkapnya, perang diantara Gongchan dan Minho.

Persaingan pertama terjadi saat mereka terpaksa harus menyebrangi sungai dengan cara melangkah di batu – batu sungai yang licin karena lantai jembatannya pada amblas kena badai.

Tubuh super lelah Jinyoung kembali kehilangan keseimbangan, kakinya terpleset pada saat hendak melompat ke batu lain, akibatnya dia limbung dan tangannya refleks menggapai – gapai ke udara. Dan orang beruntung yang ikut ketarik adalah Amber.

BYUURR! Dua orang itu basah kuyup. Jinyoung malah dapat bonus benjol di bagian siku kanan dan mata kaki kiri gara – gara terantuk batu kali yang tajam dan runcing. Bukan benjol lagi, berdarah malah. Gongchan dan Minho yang udah nyampe diseberang kontan balik lagi. Dan alih – alih lewat jalur batu, mereka langsung potong kompas berlarian menyebrangi sungai begitu aja demi berebut mau menggotong Jinyoung ke pinggir. Meskipun celana jadi ikutan basah juga, tapi rela aja deh.

Karena yang berhasil nyampe duluan ke TKP adalah Minho, jadi dia yang berhasil memapah Jinyoung. Gongchan yang terlambat nyampe kepaksa gigit jari, karena gak ada pilihan lain akhirnya dia bantuin si Amber. Kan tidak mungkin ninggalin Amber begitu aja geletakan di sungai. Kasian.

Untung aja lokasi sungai tadi tidak jauh dari pos tiga. Jadi bisa berhenti sekalian makan sambil sekalian ganti baju juga. Karena kalo langsung jalan dalam keadaan basah begitu cari mati namanya. Bisa – bisa kena hipotermia.

Karena Minho yang memapah, otomatis dia yang ketiban untung sekalian ngobatin. Sementara si Gongchan cuma bisa ngeliatin envy aja sambil bantu meresin baju dan celana basahnya Amber.

PLUKK! Kepala Gongchan kena timpuk gulungan kaos basah, "Kalo kerja ya kerja. Yang iklas! Dasar junior yang tidak berbakti." selorohnya sambil cengengesan nyebelin.

Gongchan mendengus keki. Terus nunduk dan lebih memilih fokus pada pekerjaan meres celananya. Mau angkat kepala juga percuma. Malah nyesek liat pemandangan di depan sana.

Persaingan pertama dimenangkan oleh Minho.

Setelah luka di mata kaki Jinyoung sudah agak mendingan, akhirnya mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Yaahh… meskipun Jinyoung jalannya jadi rada pincang sedikit karena sambil nahan nyeri. Bantuannya Gongchan dan Minho dia tolak mentah – mentah karena dua orang itu malah sibuk saling 'menjatuhkan' satu sama lain sepanjang perjalanan dan baru berhenti setelah diberi wejangan lagi sama Yonghwa.

Sementara persaingan kedua terjadi di perjalanan menuju ke pos empat. Semakin ke atas jalurnya semakin kejam saja. Mereka dihadang trek yang sangat amazing, lagi – lagi sebuah jalur tanjakan yang sangat curam dengan kemiringan tujuh puluh derajat lebih. Jalur ini didominasi oleh pepohon yang rimbun dan semak – semak belukar. Sudah bisa dipastikan melalui ini harus dengan cara mendaki sambil berpegangan dari satu pohon ke pohon lain, karena jika tidak, sudah pasti tubuh akan kalah melawan gaya gravitasi. Resikonya, jatuh terguling – guling yang diakhiri dengan terkapar tak berdaya. Bahkan kalo bisa tak bernyawa juga.

Tadinya pendakian hampir lancar – lancar saja kalo seandainya laba – laba raksasa tidak secara ajaib jatuh begitu saja dari atas pohon dan mendarat tepat di kepala Jinyoung. Dan makhluk macam apa yang gak kaget dijatuhi 'rejeki' kayak gitu? Antara kaget dan ngeri, Jinyoung berhasil menyingkirkan laba – laba monster itu jauh – jauh. Tapi karena lebih fokus membuang laba – laba di kepalanya, tanpa sadar cengkramannya terlepas dari pohon. Apa yang terjadi berikutnya bisa ditebak. Jinyoung yang kalap berusaha meraih pegangan tapi sudah terlambat, gravitasi keburu menang mengalahkan keseimbangannya. Setelah sempat terjengkang kebelakang karena kehilangan pegangan, di detik berikutnya tubuh namja itu berguling – guling menuruni lereng dengan sangat cepat.

Semuanya kontan memekik, "JINYOUNGG!"

Gongchan yang pertama sadar.

"Hyunsik! Jongin! Bantu gue!" teriak Gongchan menggelegar sambil melesat turun secepat kilat seperti terbang, "Kalian di pohon itu!"

Dua orang yang kebetulan posisinya berada di paling bawah itu langsung mengerti. Mereka berayun dan hinggap dari satu batang pohon ke pohon lainnya dengan sangat cepat. Jongin berhasil hinggap di batang pohon di sebelah kiri yang ditunjuk Gongchan tadi, sementara Hyunsik di kanan.

Sementara dua orang itu untuk sementara jadi penunggu pohon, Gongchan melesat cepat diantara pepohonan hingga dia berhasil melewati Jinyoung. Begitu sudah hampir mendekati dua pohon yang dijagai oleh Jongin dan Hyunsik, dia refleks mengerem langkahnya, berbalik dengan cepat lalu memasang badannya diantara dua pohon besar yang sudah dijagai oleh Jongin dan Hyunsik. Dua orang itu juga langsung sigap mengulurkan tangan begitu Gongchan sudah berada diantara mereka. Dengan tangan kanan Jongin yang terulur dan tangan kiri Hyunsik yang terulur, mereka berhasil menangkap dua tangan Goncghan yang terentang. Sekuat tenaga mereka berusaha menahan tubuh namja itu beserta beban berat di punggungnya. Gongchan juga menjejakkan kedua kakinya dengan sangat kuat di tanah. Bahkan kalau bisa dipaku, sudah dia paku daritadi kakinya.

Mereka membentuk sebuah barricade. Sekarang tembok Jongin-Goncghan-Hyunsik telah siap menahan sang korban yang lagi asik berguling – guling menuju kearah mereka.

Hampir saja pegangan dan pijakan kakinya terlepas saat tubuh Jinyoung menghantam Gongchan dengan telak dan membuat badan namja itu tersentak kebelakang. Mati – matian dia berusaha menahan beban tambahan yang baru saja mendarat di kedua kakinya. Jongin dan Hyunsik juga tengah berjuang mati – matian agar cengkraman mereka di tangan Gongchan dan di pohon tidak terlepas. Sampai urat – urat di tangan mereka bertonjolan semua. Jongin malah sampai meringis ngeden saking banyaknya tenaga dia kerahkan. Ternyata Jinyoung ini kurus gitu lumayan berat juga. Entah apanya yang berat. Semoga bukan dosanya.

Minho yang baru tiba dengan cara setengah merosot, langsung berdiri begitu tiba dihadapan Gongchan. Dengan cepat dia ambil alih tubuh Jinyoung yang menimpa Gongchan lalu dipapahnya di batang pohon terdekat, duduk bersender disitu sambil membenamkan Jinyoung dalam pelukannya. Begitu Jinyoung sudah aman dipelukan Minho, dengan sigap Gongchan berayun dan langsung berpegangan di pohon yang sama tempat Hyunsik hinggap. Bukan waktunya untuk jealous sekarang, karena yang lebih penting keselamatan Jinyoung.

"Lo gak apa – apa kan?" tanya Minho cemas melihat muka Jinyoung yang pucat dan cemong – cemong dipenuhi tanah dan serpihan daun kering. Rambutnya juga acak – acakan dan jigrak kesana kemari kayak Mak lampir baru bangun tidur. Jelek banget. Kalau diliat sekilas, Jinyoung terlihat seperti manusia purba stress yang habis nyungsep di kandang celeng.

Jinyoung menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, "Thanks." lalu ditatapnya Gongchan yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum lega. Kalau saja seluruh tubuhnya tidak nyut – nyutan akibat guling – gulingan diatas permukaan tanah yang berbatu – batu, beranting – ranting, berakar – akar dan bersemut – semut tadi, sudah dia daratkan satu pelukan dan kecupan terima kasih di bibir namja itu.

Meskipun Jinyoung berada dipelukan dan dibawah tatapan intens Minho. Sudah jelas yang jadi pemenang kali ini adalah Gongchan.

Skor sementara imbang. Alias seri. Alias satu sama.

.

.

.

.

Langit malam merambat naik menggantikan Sang Mentari yang tenggelam di ufuk barat beberapa jam yang lalu. Mereka terpaksa harus beristirahat lagi di pos empat. Rencananya setelah mengobati luka – luka sabetan di wajah Jinyoung dan membiarkan namja itu pulih dari rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, mereka akan langsung summit attack ke pos tujuh gak pake berhenti lagi. Makanya istirahat kali ini agak dilama – lamain. Jongin dan Hyunsik malah udah merangkak dibalik sleeping bag. Selonjoran berdua sambil menghitung bintang di langit. Ciee… ihiyy! Kira – kira gimana reaksinya Kyungsoo kalau melihat ini.

Amber dan Minho menghangatkan diri di sekeliling api unggun mini sambil ngemilin marshmallow bakar. Tadinya sih Minho pengen ngobatin Jinyoung lagi. Tapi atas request special dari orangnya sendiri, Minho terpaksa ngalah dan merelakan pekerjaannya sebagai Dokter pribadi diambil alih oleh Gongchan.

Sementara Yonghwa baru aja muncul entah darimana sambil bawa – bawa ember berisi ikan hasil tangkapan dari sungai. Bocah – bocah itu terang aja pada girang dan langsung berebut ngambil jatah ikan paling banyak.

Sebenernya pos empat ini terkenal dengan Hotspring atau pemandian air panas alamnya yang langsung keluar dari celah – celah batu pegunungan. Tapi sayangnya karena udah malem, hotspringnya cuma bisa diliatin aja. Emang sih pas nyemplung di airnya anget, tapi entar kalo keluar menggigil juga kena tiupan angin.

Gongchan menempelkan handuk basah di luka – luka goresan yang ada di dekat alis kiri, di pipi kanan, di hidung dan di dagu. Sepertinya Jinyoung akan pulang membawa banyak 'oleh – oleh' kali ini.

"Shhh… aduh!"

Gongchan terlihat sangat serius membersihkan luka – lukanya Jinyoung dengan betadine. Ngeliat Gongchan dari jarak sedekat ini, 'sakit jantung' nya langsung kumat lagi.

"Ngomong – ngomong, makasih ya buat yang tadi sama yang di tebing." tukas Jinyoung dengan gaya malu – malu kucing.

Gongchan menghela napas, "Sekarang udah tau kan kenapa aku gak pernah mau ngajakin kamu?"

Jinyoung berdecak sambil mutar bola mata malas, "Iya deh iya… gue tau gue salah. Tapi kan wajar aja kalo gue begini, namanya juga belum berpengalaman."

"Wajar? Wajar kamu bilang? Jadi kalo kamu nyungsep di jurang itu wajar juga ya?" Gongchan rada sewot. Masalahnya si musang ini ngomong gitu dengan santainya, padahal udah berkali – kali kena bencana karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

Musang itu malah cengar – cengir, "Kalo itu sih bukan wajar namanya. Tapi takdir."

Gongchan menghela napas lagi, "Yakin masih mau ikut?" tanya Gongchan sambil menuh – menuhin mukanya Jinyoung pake plester.

Jinyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kepala mendongak keatas, mikir, "Why…nooot?"

Kedua mata Gongchan membelalak kaget. Sudah dapat bonus luka – luka banyak gitu masih aja gak kapok.

"Asal…" Jinyoung sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dengan senyum jahil. Sengaja bikin penasaran.

"Asal apa?" Berhasil! Gongchan keliatan bingung banget mukanya.

"Asaaal…"

"Woiii, brooo!" seruan Jongin refleks bikin semua yang ada disitu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja disapa si Kkamjong.

Ternyata itu Tao dkk.

"Weitss, pada piknik disini rupanya?" sahut Tao dengan senyum sumringah.

"Lo kelamaan! Ikannya udah mau habis." ujar Amber sambil menggoyang – goyangkan sate ikan ditangannya.

Tao ngibasin tangan, "Ahh! Udah mabok gue makan ikan mulu daritadi."

"Kalian baru disini?" tanya teman timnya Tao yang kayaknya anak Jeoson. Kentara dari logo di jaket angkatannya. Hanya Tao, Bobby dan Yunhyeong yang dari WS.

"Lumayan." jawab Yonghwa, "Eh, ayo gabung. Ikannya masih banyak kok. Jangan didengerin si Amber." tukasnya yang langsung bikin Amber terkekeh.

"Gak deh, makasih. Kami mau langsung ke pos terakhir." tolak namja berambut gondrong sebahu itu sopan.

Tao mengangguk setuju, "Iya. Kita mau lanjut aja. Daritadi berhenti melulu. Lagian bawa nih dua tuyul – tuyul, musti cepet nyampe ke pos terakhir. Soalnya pada mau diasah dulu. Biar gak buntu. Nyusahin aja kerjanya." keluh Tao diiringi suara tawa, timpukan dan sorakan meledek ke dua bocah itu. Yang diledekin cuma sok nunduk – nunduk aja sambil pasang wajah tak berdosa ala maba.

Tatapan Tao beralih ke Gongchan. Panda itu langsung mesam – mesem begitu melihat pose berlututnya Gongchan dengan perlengkapan medis di tangan, "Lo juga cepetan. Dicariin sama Yongguk hyung tuh. Buat acara pembukaan diksar adiks – adiks kita. Jangan pacaran mulu kerjanya."

Sebagian teman – teman Tao ketawa, sebagian hanya melempar tatapan menilai. Bobby dan Yunhyeong cuma bisa curi – curi lirik. Karena sengaja disuruh Tao buat nunduk dan gak boleh sembarang jelalatan kalo lagi lewat di depan senior – senior di tim lain.

"Berisik. Tau gue. Tadi udah dihubungi juga lewat handy talkie." ujar Gongchan malas.

"Ya udah. Gue cabut dulu ya? Sampai ketemu di pos terakhir." Tao ngeloyor pergi, "Kalo ketemu." tambahnya sambil ketawa ngeledek.

"Sialan lu!" tunjuk Jongin, "Pake ngedoain, lagi!"

Tao masih ketawa – ketawa aja.

"Yoo, bro!" sapa anak Jeoson tadi bergaya hormat sambil ngekorin Tao.

Yonghwa, Hyunsik dan Jongin balas melempar hormat.

"Permisi numpang lewat." ujar dua cowok lain kompak sambil sok nunduk – nunduk takzim.

"Oh iya silahkan, silahkan." jawab Amber serta merta. Begitu Bobby sama Yunhyeong yang lewat, dia langsung berdecak – decak, "Ini nih yang ngakunya banyak pengalaman. Nunduk mulu. Awas nabrak gunung es!"

Dengan polosnya dua minion itu membeo, "Iya, kaakk."

Begitu rombongannya Tao udah jauh, keheningan yang canggung kembali melanda. Keheningan canggung diantara Gongchan dan Jinyoung lebih jelasnya.

Jinyoung nunduk salting.

Gongchan juga nunduk salting.

Deheman Gongchan meruntuhkan keheningan, "Kamu gak laper? Aku…"

"Tunggu!" Jinyoung buru – buru menahan tangan Gongchan, bikin cowok itu jadi batal berdiri.

Gongchan mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Boleh gue bertanya sesuatu?"

"Soal apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Ini…" Jinyoung ngangkat jam pasir di tangannya, "Emang ini ada makna tersembunyi gitu ya? Terus hubungannya sama puisi itu apa?"

Gongchan tersenyum tipis, setipis kulit lumpia, "Kalo aku yang ngasih tau sama aja boong."

Ish! Mau maen sok misteri lagi!

"Apaan sih? Kasih tau aja kenapa?" sungut Jinyoung.

"Nanti aja, ya? Aku laper." ujarnya sambil ngelus perut. Terus buru – buru ngabur belagak artis yang lagi menghindari serbuan wartawan. Tuh kan. Gak jelas banget! Dasar cowok random.

Tapi belum jauh jalan, dia udah balik lagi, "Jangan kamu pikir dua hadiah lainnya gak punya makna tersembunyi juga."

Dahi Jinyoung berkerut heran. Boneka musang kuning dan empat musang cebol itu?

"Emang ada ya maknanya?"

Senyum misterius Gongchan mengembang, "Sampai di puncak dulu. Baru aku kasih tau."

Ha?

Jawaban Gongchan sukses bikin Jinyoung ternganga semakin bingung. Tapi dibiarkannya saja namja itu terbingung – bingung sendiri. Toh ini belum saatnya dia beberkan semua.

"Terlalu cepat untuk merasa menang." desis Minho saat Gongchan ambil posisi duduk disebelahnya.

"Tenang aja, gue bakal dapetin dia lagi."

Setelah sukses bikin Jinyoung penasaran setengah mampus, sekarang Gongchan juga sukses bikin Minho menggeram envy melihat senyum percaya diri tingkat ekstremnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dari pos empat, Jinyoung langsung dapat pengawalan ketat, terutama dari Minho dan Gongchan. Karena dikhawatirkan akan terjadi sesuatu lagi kalo ngebiarin dia jalan sendiri. Meskipun dua orang itu masih aja melanjutkan persaingan gaje mereka. Yang rebutan ngasih air minum lah, yang rebutan ngasih pinjaman headlamp lah, yang rebutan bantuin Jinyoung nyebrang melewati dinding tebing horizontal lah, yang rebutan bantuin Jinyoung berpindah dari satu dahan pohon ke pohon lainnya lah, yang rebutan bantuin Jinyoung lewat di jalur berlumpur dan penuh pacet lah, ada aja pokoknya! Minho malah sampai rela bergulat dengan ular besar yang 'kebetulan' melintang menghalangi jalan mereka.

Jinyoung nya sendiri juga sebenernya udah nolak karena kesannya Princess banget, tapi mereka juga ngotot mau bantuin ini itu. Ya udah. Daripada lama mending ngikut aja.

Untungnya kali ini Jinyoung bisa nyampe di tempat tujuan dengan selamat dan tanpa luka – luka tambahan… berkat dua bodyguardnya.

Lahan luas pos tujuh sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam warna dan jenis tenda. Beberapa peserta tampak mondar – mandir dari satu tenda ke tenda lain. Ada juga yang larut dalam obrolan seru mereka masing – masing. Ada yang nyanyi – nyanyi sambil main gitar dengan teman – temannya di dekat api unggun. Sementara Yongguk, Leo, Chansung, Seungri, Dongwoon, Jia dan Jiyoon terlihat sedang berdiskusi di depan salah satu tenda yang sepertinya khusus untuk panitia. Pasti masalah jurit malam yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Tao and the gank juga udah nyampe sekitar sejam yang lalu. Para maba sudah dikumpulkan di tenda utama, tenda yang paling besar, untuk menerima pengarahan dan materi singkat, baru kemudian melakukan beberapa rangkaian prosesi diksar pengukuhan calon anggota khusus untuk di lokasi ini dulu.

Setelah membantu teman – temannya mendirikan tenda, menggelar ponco, mengeluarkan segala perlengkapan termasuk alat – alat masak dan sebagainya, Gongchan langsung nyamperin Jinyoung yang lagi duduk – duduk istirahat di depan tenda menikmati suasana rame disekitarnya.

"Aku kesana dulu ya." tunjuknya ke Yongguk dkk yang tengah serius mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Jinyoung tersenyum, "Oke."

Kalo aja gak inget status mereka masih belum jelas alias unknown atau 'complicated' menurut istilah facebook, sudah dia daratkan kecupan lembut di kening namja yang mukanya plester semua ini.

Gongchan hanya bisa melangkah pergi sambil melempar senyum simpul yang ganteng bingitz. Bikin Jinyoung jadi terpana seketika sampai lupa caranya mingkem.

Eh? Kok tiba – tiba gelap? Kemana semua oraaangg?!

Jinyoung meraba – raba sesuatu yang menutupi mukanya. Oh… scarf toh.

"Iler lo netes tuh. Lap dulu." tukas Minho sambil duduk di sebelah Jinyoung.

Jinyoung berdecak, "Sialan. Gue kirain apa tadi."

"Bantuin Amber masak sono. Daripada duduk duduk gak jelas."

Jinyoung tak bergeming malah nyelonjorin kaki, "Entar dulu, lagi pewe gue."

"Kenapa? Keinget sama kemah pramuka lo yang singkat itu ya?" tanya Minho dengan seringai meledek.

Tawa Jinyoung meledak, "Udah jangan dibahas lagi. Bikin gue malu sendiri aja!"

Minho mengikuti arah pandangan Jinyoung yang sudah pasti terpaku ke…Gongchan. Of course.

"Lo suka banget ya sama dia?"

Jinyoung noleh kaget tiba – tiba ditanya begitu, "Siapa?"

"Perlu ya lo tanyain lagi?"

"Ohh." Jinyoung tersenyum tipis, "Yaa… perlu ya lo tanyain lagi?" tukas Jinyoung balikin omongannya Minho.

Raut wajah Minho berubah, terus tarik buang napas panjang – panjang, "Gue tau… harusnya sejak awal gue gak usah berharap terlalu tinggi, yaa gue juga gak terlalu berharap sih lo akan menjawab iya." Ngibul banget.

Muka plesteran Jinyoung berkerut – kerut. Apa sih? Kenapa nih orang jadi aneh gini ngomongnya? Kenapa mukanya jadi mellow gitu?

"Lo…kenapa?" tanya Jinyoung ragu – ragu setelah mereka dilanda jeda yang agak panjang.

Minho noleh. Melemparkan satu tatapan telak, "Lo bener – bener gak bisa liat ya?"

Mulut Jinyoung bergerak – gerak gak jelas tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang keluar. Habis dia sendiri juga bingung mau ngomong apa.

"Apa sih yang lo suka dari dia sampai lo jadi buta begini?" tuntut Minho. Mukanya serius banget.

Jinyoung baru sadar kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Mata Jinyoung menyipit, "Minho… lo enggak…"

"Oke, sori. Biar gue perjelas. Singkatnya perasaan lama gue bangkit lagi. Lebih jelasnya… gue… gue suka ama elo…"

Hening.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

Seekor nyamuk hinggap di pipi Jinyoung. PLAK! Langsung tewas seketika.

Minho menghela napas lagi, "Maaf ya."

"Maaf untuk?"

"Maaf karena sudah lancang suka lo lagi. Gue juga gak tau kenapa perasaan gue bisa muncul lagi. Pas liat lo berusaha keras dan selalu berjuang mati – matian begitu, dalam sekejap… gue langsung suka… liat lo tersenyum dan…" tarik napas lagi, "Bahkan disaat tidur pun, gue masih bisa ingat dengan jelas gimana bentuk senyuman lo."

Jinyoung bisa lihat dengan jelas wajah grogi dan memerah Minho dibawah terpaan cahaya oranye api unggun. Cowok itu bahkan bolak balik mengusap ujung hidungnya dengan telunjuk. Minho selalu seperti itu kalo lagi canggung. Dasar. Gak berubah juga. Sama kayak waktu pertama kali nembak dulu…

"Yaa… terserah dari lo sih. Mau nerima ya syukur mau nolak ya it's oke we fine. Yang penting gue udah ngutarain isi hati gue. Itu aja sih." tukas Minho dilihatnya Jinyoung masih termangu, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, "Lagipula makin kesini juga gue udah gak terlalu berharap lagi. Apalagi setelah liat kebersamaan kalian."

Jinyoung menampilkan senyum simpul, "Tadi kan lo nanya, apa yang gue suka dari Gongchan."

Alis Minho terangkat, kode untuk 'Terus?'.

"Apa yang gue suka dari dia yaa?" Jinyoung menerawang ke langit, "Gue juga gak tau apa yang gue suka. Pokoknya gue suka aja. Gue udah suka dia dari awal gue ngeliat dia."

Minho termenung.

"Dan perasaan suka gue ke elo… masih sama… masih seperti dulu… saat gue pertama kali kenal lo dan sampai sekarang… lo masih tetep sahabat karib gue yang paling baik." Jinyoung mengatakannya dengan sangat hati – hati sambil melihat reaksi Minho yang hanya menunduk dalam diam, "Dan lo gak perlu minta maaf soal apapun, justru gue yang mesti bilang makasih banyak ke elo. Saking seringnya gue ngerepotin sampai gue bingung gimana cara ngebalesnya."

Minho tiba – tiba ketawa, "Iya elo emang ngerepotin banget! Dari dulu gak berubah. Masih aja suka bikin repot."

Senyum lega Jinyoung mengembang melihat Minho bisa tertawa lagi.

Tawa Minho berubah menjadi senyuman, diusapnya puncak kepala Jinyoung pelan, "Thanks ya. Semoga lo langgeng dengan si dia."

DUK! Kepala Minho kena gebuk senter, "Ngomong yang gak perlu!"

"Duileeh… yang mukanya merah." ledek Minho sambil nusuk – nusuk pipi Jinyoung yang berubah warna, "Jelek lo. Muka plester. Bandel sih! Dibilangin jangan malah ngotot."

Jinyoung meletin lidah, "Biarin! Daripada seumur – umur gue gak pernah ngerasain yang namanya mendaki?"

Minho tertawa lepas. Keliatannya udah lega banget ngutarain perasaannya. Yaa meskipun jawabannya tetap No sih.

"Kok lo gak sedih sih ditolak?" tanya Jinyoung dengan gebleknya. Mana tampangnya tanpa dosa gitu.

"Sedih? Ngapain? Males banget sedih karena lo!" ejek Minho sambil mencibir, "Lagian juga gue udah tau bakal ditolak lagi." jawab Minho pede. Ditolak kok pede?

Jinyoung berdecak – decak kagum sambil geleng – geleng kepala, "Baru kali ini gue liat orang ditolak tapi bangga."

"Yaiyalah! Secara guee gitu! Emangnya elo galau mulu? Eh… tapi kayaknya habis ini lo gak bakal galau lagi deh."

Jinyoung ketawa, "Sok tau!"

"Iyalah. Tuh liat." tunjuk Minho ke depan. Kearah Gongchan yang meskipun lagi ikut rapat tapi matanya tetap gak bisa lepas dari Jinyoung.

Blush! Jinyoung merona lagi. Matanya hinggap di semua orang. Berusaha menghindari tatapan intens Gongchan. Padahal Gongchan ngeliatinya dari jauh lho.

"Bro hug?" tanya Minho sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar – lebar.

Jinyoung yang lagi asik salting langsung noleh dan ngangguk, "Bro hug."

Dua sahabat itupun berpelukan.

.

.

.

.

Begitu melihat Minho dan Jinyoung berpelukan, Gongchan langsung tahu kemenangan tunggal benar – benar sudah jatuh di tangannya. Makanya begitu dia lihat Jinyoung menghilang ke bagian belakang tenda, tempat dimana dapur berada, dia buru – buru mengambil tindakan setelah sebelumnya sempet minta maaf dulu ke Yongguk dan kawan kawan karena tidak bisa ikut berpartisipasi pada jurit malam kali ini. Untungnya Yongguk orangnya baik hati dan pengertian meskipun mukanya sangar gitu.

"Woi, woii! Mau lo bawa kemana tenda gue?!" teriak Tao kalap tenda domenya digotong pergi sama Gongchan tanpa dibongkar lagi.

"Bentar, Tao! Gue pinjam dulu." seru Gongchan berusaha kabur secepat kilat.

"Eh, monyet! Entar gue tidur dimana?!"

"Di api unggun!" jawab Gonchan asbun.

Di api unggun? Emang dia panda goreng?! Pasti mau dipake macem – macem tuh. Mana tenda baru beli.

"Maliingg! Maliingg! Ada maling tenda! Maliiiing!"

Semuanya malah haha-hihi ngetawain Tao. Dasar upil – upil kuman yang jahat!

.

.

.

.

"Jinyoung. Nih."

Jinyoung yang lagi asik maen game di hape sambil tidur – tiduran kontan noleh, "Apaan ya?" tanyanya bingung dikasih gulungan kertas kecil gitu.

Amber angkat bahu, "Tauk. Baca aja sendiri." jawabnya acuh tak acuh terus ngeloyor pergi.

Jinyoung garuk – garuk kepala. Apa sih ini? Baca aja deh.

 _Keluar dari tenda. SEKARANG._

 _Cari pohon yang ada slayer kuningnya._

Oke. Siapapun yang nulis ini, dia pasti sarap. Emang pohon disini cuma satu ya?

"Amber!"

Amber noleh dari buku yang dia baca.

"Lo beneran gak tau siapa yang nulis ini?"

Amber cuma mengedikkan bahu terus lanjut baca lagi. Mencurigakan.

Jinyoung mendengus. Dari siapa sih ini? Kok pikiran geernya merasa kalo ini dari Gongchan ya? Tapi kalo diliat – liat dari tulisannya… kayaknya emang Gongchan deh?

Ada apa ya?

Langkah penasaran Jinyoung akhirnya membawa dia keluar dari tenda. Kepalanya celingukan mencari pohon yang ada slayer kuningnya. Ternyata pohon yang dimaksud tidak jauh dari lokasi kemah. Jinyoung membuka ikatan slayer itu dan menemukan kertas lain ada diantara lipatannya.

Kertas lagi?

 _Ikuti jalan setapak ini. Cari pohon yang ada slayernya._

 _Buka slayernya dan simpan._

Really?! Dia harus masuk hutan lagi?!

Ck. Entah apa lagi yang direncanakan cowok itu. Jinyoung manut dan melangkah mengikuti jalan setapak bertanah becek. Untung dia udah bawa senter. Soalnya berjalan di tempat gelap gini bikin pikiran suka parno tanpa sebab. Bukannya Jinyoung penakut sih. Tapi kadang pikirannya suka ngaco kalo sendirian di tempat gelap. Eh… yang di pohon itu bukannya slayer kuning? Jinyoung menyorot pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Benar. Itu dia.

 _Lagi._

LAGI?! Goddamnit! Bocah ini sedang mengerjainya atau apa?

Jinyoung berusaha bersabar. Pikirinnya mengatakan mungkin emang ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan Gongchan. Soal jam pasir dan hadiah – hadiahnya itu mungkin? Tapi kenapa kalo cuma gitu doang musti masuk – masuk hutan kayak gini?

Dia menemukan pohon yang ada slayernya lagi.

 _Terus._

Grgggghhhhhh! Oke.

Ketemu pohon yang ada slayernya lagi.

 _Hampir dekat._

Jinyoung lanjut jalan lagi. Entah dia berada dimana sekarang. Makin kesini pohon – pohonnya makin serem. Kok kayak ada yang ngintip dia ya dari balik semak – semak…tuh kan! Pikirannya mulai ngaco.

Agak di depan sedikit dia ketemu pohon berslayer.

 _Sedikit lagi._

Oke. Hmm… sedikit lagi ya?

 _Hampir sampai._

Hampir? Dimana sih ini sebenernya?!

 _Nah._

Nah apa? Hanya 'Nah'? NAH?! ARE YOU KIDDING?!

"Gongchan! Dimana pun lo berada ini gak lucu. Cepat kelu-hmpph!" tau – tau ada tangan membekap mulut Jinyoung dari belakang. Jinyoung meronta – ronta panik tapi kalah tenaga. Orang yang membekapnya langsung menyeret dia ke salah satu pohon. Jauh dari jalan setapak.

"Hmph! Hmph!" Jinyoung masih saja meronta – ronta.

"Bisa diem gak sih? Mau semua orang denger terus nyariin kita kesini?"

He? Gongchan?!

Jinyoung berbalik cepat dan langsung terbelalak kaget seketika.

"Gongchan! Lu nga-HMMP!" Belum apa – apa mulutnya udah dibekap lagi. Gila nih orang! Kayaknya perlu digetok pake panci rusak dengan kekuatan tenaga dalam dibantu tenaga surya kali ya?

"Sstt!" Gongchan nempelin telunjuk ke bibirnya sambil melotot dramatis, "Udah dibilangin jangan berisik!" desisnya.

"Ya lagian lu ngapain ngajak gue kesini?" desis Jinyoung tak kalah sadis.

Bukannya menjawab, orang – orangan sawah somplak itu malah muter badan Jinyoung ngadep kedepan lagi terus matanya ditutupin.

"Gongchan!"

"Sssttt! Udah. Diem. Ikut aja."

Jinyoung menghela napas pasrah, "Iya deh. Iya. Gue diem. Puas?"

"Sstt!"

"Tapi…"

"Ssstt!"

"Gong…"

"Sssttt!"

"…"

"Sssttttt!"

"Gue kan gak ngomong apa – apa."

"Oh iya ya. Sori. Heheheh." Malah cengengesan?!

Entah kemana bocah random ini membawanya. Jinyoung manut aja. Semoga aja yang membawanya ini beneran Gongchan. Bukan Gongchan jadi – jadian jelmaan Genderuwo penunggu pohon salak yang lagi naksir dengannya.

"Sampai!"

"Ha? Sampai? Sampai dimana?"

"Liat aja sendiri dengan mata kamu."

Begitu Gongchan melepaskan tangannya, Jinyoung spontan terperangah takjub.

Siapa yang gak shock kalau disuguhi pemandangan romantis ala film – film kayak gini? Air terjun yang langsung jatuh ke danau kecil di tengah – tengah padang rumput bunga edelweiss, beberapa kunang – kunang terbang di sekitarnya, ada dua lampu obor panjang yang diletakkan di kedua sisi tenda berwarna biru yang entah milik siapa. Sepertinya Jinyoung pernah melihat tenda itu disuatu tempat?

"Gak banyak orang tau tempat ini. Aku taunya juga dari beberapa pendaki senior yang kebetulan berhasil aku mintain informasi, dulu banget waktu pertama kali mendaki disini." ujar Gongchan sambil menggandeng Jinyoung lebih mendekat ke danau.

Gongchan duduk di tumpukan batu yang sepertinya sengaja didesain biar berbentuk bangku. Namja itu menepuk – nepuk batu disebelahnya, memberi kode agar Jinyoung duduk.

"Waktu pertama kali liat tempat ini, aku langsung suka. Dan ini langsung jadi tempat favoritku. Karena selain tempatnya terpencil, sepi dan gak banyak orang tau, berdiam disini tuh rasanya hati jadi damai dan tenang lagi. Aku bebas berteriak dan meluapkan segala emosiku disini tanpa harus merasa terganggu atau mengganggu orang lain."

Jinyoung terenyuh seketika. Tatapan matanya Gongchan sangat lembut dan dalam, menghujam balik ke matanya. Ini sisi Gongchan yang berbeda. Sisi yang selalu berusaha dia bongkar selama ini. Dan sekarang. Malam ini. Tepat disini. Untuk pertama kalinya. Jinyoung melihat sisi yang berbeda dari diri Gongchan. Dia juga tidak merasakan lagi ada tembok tebal yang menyelubungi cowok ini. Apapun itu. Semuanya telah lenyap sekarang. Dia juga tidak melihat ada rasa takut dibalik tatapan itu.

Gongchan yang ini lebih honest dan terbuka.

"Berarti kamu sering kesini dong?" saking bahagianya tanpa sadar Jinyoung ber-'aku kamu' lagi.

Gongchan mengedikkan bahu, "Ya gitu deh."

Hening.

Gongchan terlalu sibuk menenangkan degub jantungnya.

Jinyoung terlalu sibuk menganggumi pemandangan amazing disekitarnya. Kalau tau di gunung banyak tempat – tempat indah kayak gini, tau gitu kenapa gak dari dulu aja ya dia mendaki? Kenapa mesti nunggu pas pacaran sama Gongchan baru termotivasi? Manusia kadang suka aneh.

"Pacar pertama aku namanya Hyeri."

Jinyoung menatap Gongchan penasaran. Apa dia akan bercerita tentang masa lalunya?

"Yaa… kamu tau lah gimana rasanya cinta pertama. Awalnya hubungan kami baik – baik aja sampai aku kelepasan terus berbuat… 'begitu'." Gongchan memberi penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya, "Semakin lama aku semakin serakah dan semakin susah dihentikan. Sampai cewek itu yang duluan pergi. Dia bilang sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Padahal aku udah sayang banget dan berharap banyak sama dia."

Jinyoung tetap terdiam. Menunggu penjelasan berikutnya. Dalam hati berasa rada 'nyiitt' gitu dengerin cowok yang kita suka nyeritain tentang mantannya dengan mimik serius dan penuh penghayatan. Tapi gak apa – apa deh. Justru momen ini yang dia tunggu – tunggu. Momen dimana Gongchan membuka diri sepenuhnya tanpa ada yang disembunyikan lagi. Tanpa ada kepura – puraan lagi. Tanpa ada penyangkalan lagi.

"Yang kedua, Minah. Dia cewek anak kelas sebelah. Karena sering gak sengaja ketemu tiap kali dia latihan balet, lama – lama aku jadi suka. Singkat cerita akhirnya kami pacaran. Dan… lagi – lagi sisi bangsatku yang berhasil mengambil alih. Tiap jam pelajaran tambahan aku selalu ngebujuk dia buat keluar. Sampai – sampai dia sering dimarahin gurunya karena bolak – balik keluar dengan alasan yang gak masuk akal. Dan kami sering melakukan 'itu' di gudang tempat penyimpanan alat olahraga."

"…"

"Mungkin bener kata pepatah sepandai – pandainya tupai melompat, suatu saat akan jatuh juga. Perbuatan tidak senonoh kami ketauan, dia hamil, putus sekolah, dijodohkan secara paksa dengan kedua orangtuanya, dan dia bersumpah gak mau ngeliat mukaku lagi. Yang lebih parahnya, temen – temen aku semuanya ngejauhin aku. Nilai aku merosot drastis, kemana – mana selalu dicemooh sampai akhirnya aku sama keluarga aku terpaksa pindah keluar kota."

"Tunggu, tunggu…" potong Jinyoung sebelum Gongchan buka mulut lagi, "Tadi kan kamu bilang siapa tadi? Minah? Iya. Minah hamil. Berarti sekarang…?"

Gongchan tersenyum miris, "Itulah salah satu dosa terbesar aku, menyuruh seseorang menggugurkan kandungannya. Dan aku nyuruh dia dulu pake ngancam segala. Pantes banget gak sih dikucilin dari masyarakat?"

Jinyoung menelan ludah, getir. Gak nyangka dibalik sifat misteriusnya, Gongchan punya masa lalu yang seperti itu.

"Jadi itu yang bikin kamu jadi tertutup dan super nyebelin kayak sekarang?"

Gongchan malah terkekeh geli, "Super nyebelin? Emang aku nyebelin banget ya? Kok ada 'super' nya?"

Jinyoung mendengus keras, "Banget! Kamu itu udah bukan 'super' lagi, tapi super duper ekstra nyebelin banget tingkat kuadrat." Biar aja! Biar Gongchan tau kalo dia tuh selama ini suka ngacangin Jinyoung dengan semena - mena dan rela ngebiarin dia ngenes sendiri dengan status perawan ting ting di usia yang sudah tidak muda lagi ini.

Gongchan tersenyum tulus menatap musang bermuka plester di depannya, "Maaf ya kalo selama ini aku udah bikin kamu berada di posisi gak enak kayak gitu?"

Kalo ngeliat mukanya Gongchan yang sendu sendu gitu, jadi gak tega. Makhluk macam apa sih dia kalo masih mau sok jual mahal lagi setelah diselamatkan dua kali begitu?

"Sama – sama. Aku juga minta maaf." ujar Jinyoung menampakkan gummy smilenya yang manis dan bikin kangen banget. Matanya Gongchan ampe silau dibuatnya, "Dan soal masa lalu kamu, aku gak peduli. Kamu kan tau aku orangnya gak gampang jatuh cinta dan gak sembarang nerima orang gitu aja. Jadi dari awal aku terima kamu, aku udah komitmen bakal nerima kamu dari segala sisi, gak cuma yang baik – baiknya aja. Aku juga berharap untuk kedepannya no more secret lagi diantara kita. Oke?" Jinyoung mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya.

Gongchan tersenyum lebar lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya di jari kelingking milik Jinyoung. Gaya minta maaf ala bocah ingus meler banget.

"Oke."

"Tapi... kenapa kok kayaknya kamu gak suka gitu kalo aku aktif ikut kegiatan?" tanya Gongchan tiba - tiba.

Jinyoung ngibasin tangan, "Gak suka? Are you kidding? Aku sih sebenernya gak terlalu masalah dengan itu. Asal kamu bisa bagi waktu aja dan gak kebanyakan ngacangin aku."

Satu rahasia terkuak, rahasia – rahasia lain mengalir satu persatu dari bibir Gongchan begitu saja. Mulai dari bolak – balik menjalani terapi penyakit hiperseks kelewat batasnya, sampai – sampai Gongchan rela menjomblo selama bertahun – tahun demi menekan jauh – jauh kehendak hasrat seksualnya itu. Usahanya berhasil. Tapi sebagai gantinya dia jadi orang yang tertutup dan terkenal jutek dikalangan cewek – cewek. Anehnya cewek – cewek di sekolah lamanya dulu malah ngejer – ngejer setengah mati karena sikap cuek dan misteriusnya. Padahal dibalik itu semua, Gongchan itu Sex Machine tingkat dewa macam Kris. Ya capek sih harus memakai 'topeng' yang bukan diri kita banget selama bertahun – tahun lamanya. Tapi itu semua dilakukan Gongchan demi kebaikan. Bagi Gongchan, lebih baik dia yang tersiksa seperti itu, agar tidak ada lagi perasaan orang – orang yang dia lukai. Bahkan Tao yang notabene temen deket pun gak pernah dia kasih tau soal rahasianya. Katanya dia belum siap ngeliat respon dan reaksi orang – orang disekitarnya. Dia gak mau dikucilkan dan dijauhi lagi kayak dulu. Cukup sudah masa lalu. Jangan sampai terulang lagi kedua kalinya.

"Kamu itu bener – bener ya, sering ikut kegiatan himpunan gitu rapat sana sini kayak menteri kabinet tapi pikiran kamu masih ketinggalan jaman, aja."

Gongchan kontan terperangah dikasih tau gitu. Apa Jinyoung mulai ketularan penyakit mulut cabenya Sandeul?

"Kamu kan tau kita ini udah mahasiswa. Mahasiswa itu pikirannya lebih terbuka. Kamu gak akan mungkin dijauhi gitu aja cuma karena hal kayak gitu. Apalagi sisi positif kamu lebih dominan. Kamu ini pintar, berwibawa, cerdas, punya aura kepemimpinan yang bagus, orang – orang semuanya manut dan ngedengerin kamu. Lagian kalo emang orang itu gak bisa nerima kamu apa adanya, berarti mereka bukan orang – orang yang tepat dan gak pantes ditemenin. Kamu gak perlu bersedih karena orang – orang kayak gitu. Manusia ini jumlahnya milyaran bahkan triliunan di bumi, mati satu tumbuh seribu, jadi kamu gak perlu gusar bakal dijauhin karena berani membuka diri, justru teman sejati itu diliat dari kesetiaan mereka, apakah tetap akan ada di sisi kita walaupun udah tau kita ini buruk banget. Lagian cara berpikirnya anak sekolah itu ya bedalah sama kita – kita yang anak kuliah gini."

"Contohnya Kris hyung. Maniak seks gitu ya temen nongkrongnya banyak juga tuh. Seluruh dunia juga udah tau kalo dia suka 'menganiaya' pacarnya sendiri. Toh itu gak bikin temen – temennya berkurang sama sekali. Fans – fansnya juga gak pada kabur meskipun tau dia Master of seks tingkat dewa. Manusia itu gak hanya diliat dari satu sisi. Itulah kelebihannya kita sebagai manusia." Kayaknya arwah penunggu disini itu bijak – bijak ya. Buktinya sampai ngerasukin Jinyoung dan bikin dia jadi refleks ceramah kayak gitu. Pantas aja Gonchan sering kesini. Lha wong setannya aja setan – setan bijak.

"Masa lalu biarlah berlalu. Kita semua pernah labil. Aku aja dulu kalo pas lagi bosen dan ngantuk berat, cara ngusir boringnya dengan melukis sketsa telanjang guru – guru ganteng yang kebetulan lagi ngajar di kelas."

Gongchan mengulum senyum geli, matanya membulat lucu, "Masa?"

Jinyoung ngangguk bangga, "Iya. Kan aku orangnya kreatif dan penuh imajinasi."

Senyum geli Gongchan berganti menjadi senyum penuh misteri, wajahnya mendekat sesenti demi sesenti, "Oh ya? Termasuk imajinasi liar?" Syuuung! Tangannya main seluncuran dari pipi ke paha Jinyoung. Paha dekat selangkangan.

Glek! Mampus. Jinyoung berubah jadi patung seketika. Patung dewa yadong.

Mana sentuhan tangan Gongchan berasa kayak setrum yang gak cuma bikin jantungnya antusias, tapi 'adik kecil' –nya juga ikut antusias.

Tatapan Gongchan berubah menjadi tatapan yang sama saat dia pertama kali nyaris menodainya dulu, "Kamu kan nanya tadi, apa makna tersembunyi dibalik tiga hadiah yang aku kasih."

Bagai dihipnotis ibu tirinya Cinderella, Jinyoung spontan ngangguk.

Gongchan semakin memajukan wajah dan badannya, hingga kini tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka, "Nah. Sekarang aku mau jawab."

"Yang pertama, boneka musang berbaju merah itu menggambarkan kamu sendiri."

Jinyoug menatap penuh teka – teki. Dan Gongchan akan segera memberikan jawabannya.

"Wild…" Gongchan mengelus selangkangan ereksi Jinyoung, "Smart…" Gongchan menggigit dan menjilati daun telinga Jinyoung, "Pretty…" Gongchan mencumbu habis leher Jinyoung sampai membuat namja itu melenguh horny, "And sexy…" untuk yang ini, Gongchan langsung membekap mulut Jinyoung dengan ciuman panas yang sudah lama dia nanti – nantikan selama ini. Bibirnya mengulum dan melumat bibir lembut Jinyoung yang manis. Dengan cepat lidahnya juga ikut ambil bagian dan menelusup masuk. Lidah dua namja itu bergumul di dalam. Sambil melakukannya, Gongchan juga menggigit bibir bawah Jinyoung lalu menyesapnya kuat – kuat sampai menimbulkan bekas tanda merah. Bukannya merasa sakit, Jinyoung malah menikmati semua itu, kedua tangannya melingkari leher Gongchan lalu mencengkram surai namja itu sambil menggeliat horny menikmati semua permainan bibir Gongchan yang dengan lihai membuatnya merasa seperti terbang ke langit. Cowok ini benar – benar something.

Gongchan mengangkat kedua paha Jinyoung, hingga posisi cowok itu kini berada diatas pangkuan Gongchan. Tangan bebas Gongchan mulai iseng berkunjung ke selangkangan Jinyoung lagi. Kali ini tidak hanya mengelus, tapi berhasil menyingkirkan lapisan luarnya sekalian. Menyisakan celana dalam saja.

"Dingiin." sungut Jinyoung manja.

Seringai mesum Gongchan melebar, "Biar aku hangatkan."

Ternyata yang dimaksud Gongchan dengan menghangatkan itu adalah mengeluarkan penis Jinyoung dari celana dalamnya lalu mengocoknya dengan tempo lambat dan teratur. Dia tidak ingin terlalu terburu – buru. Nikmati saja dulu. Toh dunia serasa milik berdua.

Jinyoung melenguh dan mendesah sensual merasakan kocokan tangan Gongchan di penisnya, sambil membalas lumatan bibir Gongchan, dia juga menggesek – gesekkan bokongnya di selangkangan bengkak Gongchan hingga namja itu melenguh sambil memejamkan mata, merasa keenakan. Ciumannya berubah menjadi semakin liar dan beringas seiring dengan gerakan bokong Jinyoung yang semakin cepat diatas penis ereksinya.

Ahh… rasanya seperti terlahir kembali. Sudah lama sekali Gongchan tidak merasakan sensasi ini.

Gongchan melepaskan tautan bibirnya lalu menatap Jinyoug lekat – lekat lagi, "Untuk hadiah kedua kita skip saja. Toh itu juga ada hubungannya dengan permintaan maaf aku."

Jinyoung membenamkan kepalanya di cekungan leher Gongchan, "Terus yang ketiga?"

"Kamu inget gak dulu kamu pernah bilang kalo empat itu angka keberuntungan kamu? Dan kalo bisa paling banyak kamu pengen punya empat anak."

Seerr! Dada Jinyoung berdesir. Rasanya semua darah dalam dirinya seperti tepompa cepat dan berkumpul tepat dihatinya, membuat gejolak hebat. Jadi itu maksudnya empat musang cebol itu?

"Will you?" tanya Gongchan penuh makna. Dan bego aja kalo Jinyoung masih bertanya lagi.

"Ta…tapi kita kan masih kuliah…" tukas Jinyoung dengan pipi memerah parah. Saking parahnya sampai refleks dia tutupin pake tangan.

"Emang kenapa kalo kita masih kuliah? Masalah ya?" tanya Gongchan enteng.

Jinyoung menatap dua mata berkilau indah Gongchan. Wajah cowok itu terlihat seperti berpendar dibawah langit malam penuh bintang dan kunang – kunang.

"Kan tadi kamu sendiri yang bilang. Mahasiswa itu…"

Tiba – tiba Jinyoung melompat berdiri dari pangkuan Gongchan. Terang aja itu bikin Gongchan mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

Jinyoung menjawab pertanyaan Gongchan dengan aksi buka celana dalam lalu melemparnya. Pluk! Mendarat tepat di muka Gongchan. Kemudian namja 'bottom naked' itu memberi kode dengan telunjuk agar Gongchan mengikutinya.

Omaigat…

Gongchan tersenyum nakal menerima 'undangan' itu.

Sambil jalan menuju ke danau, Jinyoung melepas semua yang ada di tubuhnya lalu melemparnya kearah belakang, tepat dimana Gongchan mengikutinya ke danau. Hingga kini di tubuhnya tidak ada selembar kainpun.

"Nanti dingin lho sayang berenang malam – malam gini?" Gongchan jongkok – jongkok di pinggiran danau.

Jinyoung yang lagi sok asik kecipuk – kecipuk dan ngelap punggung dengan gaya yang sengaja diseksi – seksiin, kontan menoleh, tidak lupa melempar tatapan pengundang hawa nafsu level maksimal, "Tenang aja, aku gak akan merasa dingin." Bohong. Padahal dingin banget! Brr! Tapi demi deh.

"Hah? Kok bisa gitu?" tanya Gongchan sok kaget.

Senyum Jinyoung mengembang, "Karena ada kamu."

Omaigat…

Gongchan buru – buru berdiri dan melepas seluruh pakaian di tubuhnya dengan buru – buru juga. Dia sangat sangat siap sedia untuk… ROCK 'N ROLL!

"Kayaknya ada yang semangat nih."

Gongchan nunduk kebawah dan terkekeh kecil melihat junior di selangkangannya sudah berdiri tegak. Tanda bahwa dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menikmati hole seorang perawan ting ting.

Sensasi dingin langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuh begitu Gongchan menjejakkan kakinya satu persatu ke dasar danau yang hanya sebatas dada orang dewasa itu. Yaa bodo amatlah.

Begitu udah mendekat, kedua tangan Gongchan segera melingkari pinggang Jinyoung dibawah kedalaman air danau yang jernih ini. Saking jernihnya sampai dia bisa melihat batu – batu danau yang beraneka ragam dan bentuk ada di dasarnya. Tapi lebih indah lagi karena ada pemandangan bokong yang ingin segera dia masuki.

Jinyoung menoleh sambil menampilkan senyum penggoda terbaiknya.

"Ini mungkin akan 'sedikit' sakit." ujar Gongchan lembut di cuping telinga Jinyoung.

Persetan dengan sakit. Momen inilah sudah lama dia nanti – nantikan.

Jinyoung melempar tatapan memelas plus memohon yang imut banget, "Do it pleaseee?"

Tangan Gongchan turun dari pinggang ke selangkangan, "Are you sureee?" tanyanya jahil. Srekk srekk srekk! Tidak lupa dia gesek – gesekkan penisnya.

Jinyoung membuka mulutnya sedikit sambil memejamkan kedua mata merasakan sensasi asing yang membuai tubuhnya dan berhasil membuatnya terlena untuk merasakan yang lebih dari ini.

"Ahhngg…emmmh…" sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Jinyoung saat Gongchan mendaratkan ciuman dan gigitan di cekungan lehernya sambil mengocok penis ereksinya. Sementara di belakang punggungnya, dia bisa merasakan debaran jantung Gongchan yang berdetak liar seperti irama musik metal yang mendendangkan lagu orang sakit tenggorokan.

Jinyoung tersenyum dalam lenguhannya, "Channie sayaaang~"

"Hm?" Gongchan menatap Jinyoung penuh perhatian.

"Fuck me now."

Omaigat…

Gongchan memutar tubuh Jinyoung hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan lagi. Ditariknya tubuh namja itu kedalam pelukan lalu dilumatnya bibir memerah seksi Jinyoung yang menggoda untuk diemut. Posisi tubuh mereka sangat menempel. Sampai keduanya bisa merasakan debaran jantung masing – masing. Jinyoung menggila dibawah ciuman bergairah Gongchan. Bibirnya berulang kali mengeluarkan lenguhan di bibir Gongchan. apalagi saat cowok itu juga ikut menggesek – gesekkan bagian bawahnya. Yes! Akhirnya dia bisa merasakan ini dengan Gongchan, pacarnya, kekasihnya yang sangat dia cintai (atau.. calon suaminya?). Dan bukannya dengan namja jelmaan jerapah jejadian.

Ciuman hot Gongchan turun dari bibir ke leher, dia daratkan kissmark dimanapun sesuka hatinya, dia jilati jakun Jinyoung dengan penuh nafsu, dan dia cumbu semua sisi tulang belikat Jinyoung. Tidak lupa mendaratkan bitemark disana. Setelah puas menatap 'hasil karya' nya, tangan iseng Gongchan kini meraba dua nipple Jinyoung lalu memuntirnya. Membuat namja itu menggigiti bibir bawahnya sensual dengan kepala mendongak keatas dan kedua mata terpejam. Tidak puas hanya dengan tangan, Gongchan melakukannya dengan mulut. Layaknya seorang bayi menyusui, Gongchan mengulum dua nipple Jinyoung dan menjilatinya dengan gerakan memutar tepat di puncak nipple. Berasa geli geli enak gimanaa gitu. Sampai Jinyoung rasanya pengen histeris saking banyaknya suara desahan yang dia keluarkan. Tubuhnya menggeliat seperti cacing yang terperangkap dalam tabung gas. Kalau tadi Gongchan yang menggesek – gesekkan penisnya, sekarang Jinyoung yang melakukannya dengan sangat antusias. Meminta lebih dari ini.

"Ahhh…Channie. Please do it~" desahnya manja.

"Do what?" tanya Gongchan pura - pura tidak mengerti. Tapi tangannya menjalar turun lalu mengocok penis Jinyoung dengan tempo cepat. Bikin namja itu makin histeris sampai pengen nangis.

"Fuck me aahhhh…!"

"Ohhh." Gongchan sok manggut – manggut, "Bilang dong daritadi."

Jinyoung kontan melotot. Perasaan tadi dia udah bilang deh?

"Oke." Dengan sigap Gongchan memutar tubuh Jinyoung membelakangi dia lagi, "Ready?"

Senyum gummy Jinyoung melebar, "Super ready."

Gongchan menggoda Jinyoung dengan meremas lalu memijat kedua bokongnya. Tidak sintal dan berisi seperti milik dua temannya sih…emm…oke, Gongchan emang jelalatan. Tapi sebagai manusia yang diberi mata dan hawa nafsu jadi sah – sah aja dong ngelirik – lirik dikit?

"Cepeet sayaang~ enghhh…" sungut Jinyoung mempoutkan bibir imut.

"Duh. Kamu ini gak sabaran banget sih." Gongchan sok sok protes, "Ya udah kalo gitu."

Gongchan menyibak 'dua bukit' yang menghalangi hole Jinyoung lalu memposisikan batangannya tepat di depan sana. Tapi dasar si Gongchan bocah. Jahil banget dia malah menggesek – gesekkan penisnya diatas hole Jinyoung yang sudah berkedut – kedut minta diisi. Bukannya malah dimasukin cepet. Jinyoung sampai mendesah setengah menjerit karena ulahnya Gongchan. Ehh bocah itu malah ketawa – tawa nista liat muka cemberut tingkat tingginya Jinyoung. Sial! Mentang – mentang perawan dibecandain terus!

"Kalo kamu gak mau aku udahan deh!"

"Eh, eh iya jangan, jangan!" tahan Gongchan buru – buru sebelum Jinyoung beneran pergi, "Maaf deh, aku kan cuma becanda. Gitu aja marah."

Jinyoung mendengus sebal sambil mutar bola mata malas, "Nyebelin!"

"Ya udah sini aku masukin cepet." Gongchan berusaha nahan tawa gelinya liat Jinyoung ngambek. Lucu. Kayak anak – anak yang gak jadi dibeliin balon, "Oke, princess?" tanya Gongchan sambil memutar tubuh Jinyoung membelakanginya lagi lalu memposisikan batangannya.

Jinyoung menyipit protes, "Princess?"

Gongchan ketawa, "Oke, sori. Maksud aku… sayang?"

Baru deh musang itu senyum, terus mukanya ngadep ke depan lagi.

Gongchan menarik tubuh Jinyoung mendekat lalu memeluknya, tapi dibawah sana penisnya perlahan – lahan mulai memasuki hole Jinyoung. Bikin namja itu tersentak merasakan benda asing di holenya lalu menggigit bibir bawah menahan rasa perih.

"Tahan ya… tahaan… sedikit lagi…" bisik Gongchan sambil mendaratkan ciuman dan menjilati leher Jinyoung untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

Nah. Sekarang juniornya sudah benar – benar ready in position.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Gongchan segera memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo perlahan dan sangat lembut. Membiarkan Jinyoung terbiasa dulu. Maklum. Ngadepin amatir gak boleh terburu – buru.

Jinyoung meringis merasakan rasa panas dan nyeri dibagian belakangnya, dan rasa nyeri itu menjalar sampai ke tulang punggungnya. Tapi tak ayal dia mendesah dan melenguh juga saat penis Gongchan menyodok di tempat yang tepat. Langsung ke prostatnya. Semakin lama temponya berubah. Semakin cepat. Cepat. Cepat. Sangat cepat. Sampai Jinyoung benar – benar histeris. Rasa sakit seperti terbelah dua hilang, digantikan perasaan nikmat tiada tara.

"Ahhhhh….ahhh….engghh….do it fast…fasteerr….ohh yeesshh!" dia malah ketagihan dan pengen lebih cepat lagi. Padahal perasaan Gongchan udah cepet banget nyodoknya.

"Ini udah cepet banget. Nanti kamu sakit, sayang. Besok kita masih mau naik lho?"

Apa maksudnya siluman kodok ini ngomong gitu sementara penisnya udah menclok di bokongnya?

Jinyoung melempar pelototan: 'Telat, bego!'

Gongchan ketawa, "Oke deh. Karena ini permintaan kamu. Tapi besok jangan salahin aku ya?"

Gongchan tarik napas dulu, mengumpulkan semua tenaga dalam dan elemen cakra dalam tubuhnya. Kalo bisa pinjem tenaganya demit – demit yang semenjak daritadi ikut mantengin mereka. Satu… dua… tiga…

"Ohhh…emmh…iyaa…begituu…ahh…ahhh…terusshh~ terusshh~" pekik Jinyoung setengah mendesah. Apalagi sambil menyodok bokongnya, Goncghan juga mengocok penis Jinyoung dengan sangat cepat, bikin libidonya semakin meningkat di tiap kocokannya. Bener – bener salut deh sama cowok gunung ini. Tenaganya super banget. Sampai – sampai aernya pada nyiprat – nyiprat dramatis saking semangatnya mereka. Kalo aja di danau itu ada ikan – ikannya, pasti udah pada minggat semua ke kutub utara dan memilih mati kedinginan disana. Daripada nontonin dua pemuda mesum ini bercinta dengan nafsu melebihi kuda liar rabies.

Bosan dengan mulutnya yang nganggur, Gongchan kembali menautkan bibirnya dan melumat habis mulut namja dalam pelukan eratnya, menggigiti bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian, menyesapnya sampai – sampai bibirnya Jinyoung bengkak memerah kayak habis dientup tawon akibat kebanyakan digigit dan dihisap secara brutal.

"Enghhh… akuu… udah…m-mau…" Syuurr! Cairan asing yang keluar dari penis Jinyoung mengalahkan kecepatan mulutnya. Dan cairan itu tidak berleleran, melainkan hanyut bercampur jadi satu dengan air danau.

Gongchan menyeringai sambil berdecak – decak, "Cepet banget. Dasar perawan."

Baru aja Jinyoung mau protes, tapi udah keburu dipotong oleh sodokan brutal Gongchan di prostatnya. Sambil menyodok, kali ini Gongchan memainkan dua 'bola kembar' milik Jinyoung, memerasnya, memuntirnya, terus diteken – teken.

"Ahhh sayaangghh~ ini enaakk…engghhh…" desah Jinyoung sambil menggigit bibirnya sensual.

Gongchan smirk, "Bisa agak lebih dikecilin dikit volumenya? Bentar lagi jurit malam mau dimulai dan aku gak mau mereka tau kita lagi bersenang – senang disini."

Jinyoung ngangguk patuh.

Gongchan terus saja menusuk – nusuk prostat Jinyoung hingga dia merasakan batangannya berkedut – kedut. Tanda sebentar lagi cairan asing akan keluar. Benar saja. Di menit berikutnya, cairan itu menerjang keluar dan memenuhi bagian dalam tubuh Jinyoung. Cairan sperma yang sangat banyak! Sampai ada yang berhasil lolos keluar dari hole Jinyoung dan ikut bergabung dengan air danau. Dan tanpa disadari ada cairan lain juga yang keluar dari dalam sana. Berwarna merah. Bye bye perawan! Jauh jauh sono.

Jinyoung mendesah lega merasakan sensasi hangat yang begitu nikmat di tubuhnya.

Gongchan membuang napas lega sudah berhasil menuntaskan satu babak.

Sekarang… RONDE KEDUA.

Jinyoung panik begitu Gongchan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan membopongnya secepat kilat mentas dari danau.

"Kamu mau bawa aku kemana, sih?" tanya Jinyoung melotot bingung.

Gongchan menyeringai mesum dan menatap Jinyoung dengan tatapan hidung belang horny, "Kita pindah arena."

Ha? Pindah arena? Di tenda biru itu?

Tepat sekali! Belum selesai Jinyoung berkedip, tau – tau dia sudah rebahan di dalam tenda dengan tubuh naked Gongchan yang menindihnya.

Gongchan bersiul panjang, menikmati ekspresi campur aduk 'sang korban' yang tiduran pasrah dibawah himpitan tubuhnya ini.

Glek. Jinyoung nelen ludah, merinding. Gongchan ngeliatin dia kayak mau melahap bulat – bulat gitu. Mana pake jilat bibir ala serigala lapar segala. Mampus. Jinyoung mampus! Pasti ini lebih dasyat dari yang tadi.

"Aku pengen dua anak musang yang lucu – lucu. Boleh kan?" tanya Gongchan minta dilempar satu set mangkok bakso. Seenak dengkulnya aja dia kayak mesen nasi uduk di warung!

"APAAA?!" Jinyoung kontan memekik shock. Bener – bener asli mangap.

Tawa Gongchan meledak menikmati ekspresi kaget di depannya, "Tadi kan udah atu, sekarang atu lagi, yaa? Yaa? Pliss?"

Ups! Iya. Tadi kan cowok ini gak pake 'pengaman'. Duh. Kok bisa bego gini sih? Berarti sebentar lagi dia juga akan menyusul si jerapah dong?

Hore. Hamil muda. Jerapah hamil dan Musang hamil. Bebek kapan?

Bulu kuduk Jinyoung meremang semua. Gimana ya cara dia ngasih tau Mamanya soal kabar 'gembira' ini?

Tawa jahil Gongchan makin menjadi – jadi liat tampang pucat setengah sekaratnya Jinyoung, "Becanda." tukasnya sambil menyingkir dari atas tubuh Jinyoung. Terus menarik kedua tangan namja itu sampai dia bangkit terduduk.

"Eh iya, aku masih punya kejutan lain lho untuk kamu." ucap Gongchan setelah tawanya reda.

Jinyoung mengernyit, masih belum pulih dari kikuknya, "Apa?"

"Tunggu bentar, ya? Bentar aja. Tunggu ya? Bentaarr aja!" ujar Gongchan kayak seolah – olah Jinyoung bakal kabur kalo gak ditahan – tahan begitu. Mana mungkin lah dia kabur? Cowok ini KUDU, MESTI, HARUS bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatannya tadi!

Gongchan tanpa busana keluar lagi dari tenda, keliatan terburu – buru banget seperti mau ngambil sesuatu. Apa ya?

Gak lama, Gongchan balik lagi. Kali ini tindak tanduknya lebih tenang dan lebih kalem dari yang tadi. Satu tangannya ngumpet dibelakang. Senyumnya sok misterius.

Leher Jinyoung menjulur berusaha ngintip apa yang dibawa Gongchan dibalik punggungnya, "Apaan sih tuh? Bukan yang ada hubungannya dengan musang lagi, kan? Awas aja!" ancamnya dengan mata memicing.

Gongchan tertawa kecil, "Bukan dong. Bahkan ini lebih spesial dari hadiah – hadiah yang aku kasih sebelumnya."

Jinyoung garuk – garuk kepala, "Oh ya?"

Gongchan manggut – manggut, "Tadinya aku pengen ngelakuin ini nanti, di puncak gunung, tapi karena aku udah gak tahan lagi, makanya aku mutusin mungkin sekaranglah momen yang tepat untuk…" Gongchan ngeluarin setangkai bunga edelweiss dari belakang punggungnya. Tapi bukan itu yang bikin Jinyoung terperangah shock kuadrat sampai nyaris mati muda. Melainkan benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran yang berada ditangkainya. Sebuah…cincin? Itu… cincin?! CINCIN?!

"Ngelamar kamu."

Beneran nih?! Seriusan?! Jinyoung harus pingsan dulu atau gimana nih? Soalnya dia seneeeng banget. Sampai lupa caranya ngomong.

"Kamu gak mau?" tanya Gongchan ngeliat Jinyoung cuma diam mematung aja dengan mulut menganga lebar.

Gak mau? Mau! Mau! Mau banget! Jinyoung menerima bunga edelweiss itu lalu menatap kagum benda berkilau ditengahnya masih dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Gongchan tersenyum. Tanpa harus ada ucapan pun dia sudah tau jawabannya, "Ngambil bunga itu. Berarti jawaban kamu 'Iya'." Gongchan menarik kesimpulan. Lalu dia ambil cincin yang betengger di tangkainya terus dia pasangkan di jari manis tangan kanan Jinyoung.

Setelah sebelumnya harus menempuh tebing, lembah, hutan belantara, tanah berlumpur, kejatuhan laba – laba, berguling – guling di lereng, kepleset di sungai, dapat bonus banyak luka, sekarang mereka resmi bertunangan. Disini. Dibawah tenda biru yang entah milik siapa. Dan tanpa busana sedikitpun. Hore. Ini pertunangan paling unik yang gak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kenapa unik? Ada ya orang yang nyodok – nyodok dulu terus di menit berikutnya langsung ngasih cincin lamaran? Kris sama Chanyeol aja bahkan musti nunggu sebulan setelah sebelumnya marah – marahan dulu. Apa yang gak unik coba kalo gitu?

Belum selesai dia mengagumi cincin berkilau di jari manisnya, Grep! Jinyoung merasakan ada dua tangan besar nemplok di kedua pipinya.

Gongchan memajukan wajahnya. Senyumannya bikin bulu hidung kejang – kejang, "Sekarang… aku udah boleh kan minta atu lagi?"

Omaigat…

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, setelah selesai dari acara kunjungan ke rumah Calon mertua, Kris langsung mengantar Chanyeol pulang lagi. Tapi belum ada sepuluh menit perjalanan, Kris udah ditelpon sama dosennya. Raut mukanya langsung berubah serius dan rada panik.

Dan eng-ing-eng! Disinilah mereka sekarang, di pom bensin yang sepinya ampun – ampunan. Penjaganya aja cuma tinggal sebiji.

Kris menepikan mobilnya di depan café kecil tempat nongkrong anak – anak muda pemburu Wifi gratis. Namja itu membawa turun tas laptopnya. Soalnya ini urgent banget. Dia udah harus ngirim file ke dosen pembimbingnya buat ngumpulin laporan yang mau diseminarkan besok lewat e-mail. Karena kalo enggak, bisa mundur target wisudanya.

"Kok kamu ikut turun?" tanya Kris bingung liat Chanyeol kucluk-kucluk-kucluk jalan nyamperin dia.

Chanyeol menguap lebar terus ngucek mata, "Aku ngantuk. Toilet dimana sih? Mau cuci muka sekalian buang aer."

"Udah nanti aja ke toiletnya, biar aku temenin. Kamu masuk dulu ya?" Kris mengusap lembut punggung Chanyeol. Menyuruhnya kembali ke mobil. Tapi namja itu tak bergeming.

Chanyeol bergidik terus menggeleng, "Gak ah. Di dalam dingin banget. Kamu ngatur AC nya pake suhu kutub utara ya?" tukasnya dengan tatapan nuduh.

Kris tertawa renyah, "Darimana kamu tau suhu kutub utara? Kayak kamu pernah kesana aja."

"Aku gak perlu kesana. Tuh." Chanyeol nunjuk mobil Kris, "Cukup bertapa dalam situ aja."

Kris tersenyum, "Sabar ya sayang? Ini aku lagi mau perbaikin sebentar laporannya, terus dikirim ke dosen pembimbing aku. Deadlinenya laporan jam sebelas nanti harus udah masuk, ini beberapa menit lagi udah mau jam sebelas." ujar Kris sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Chanyeol mutar bola mata malas.

"Aku ke toilet dulu. Udah gak tahan nih. Kebelet banget."

"Eh, biar aku temen…"

"Udah gak usah! Gitu aja ditemenin kayak bocah." potong Chanyeol yang langsung ngeloyor tanpa meminta persetujuan Kris.

Begitu nyampe di pintu toilet, Chanyeol mendadak merasa merinding di tengkuknya. Kayak ada yang ngawasin dia dari belakang. Begitu noleh. Sepi. Gak ada siapa – siapa. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. Mungkin cuma perasaannya aja.

Tapi baru aja mau muter kenop pintu, Chanyeol mendengar suara kerikil keinjek dibelakang. Cepat – cepat dia berbalik. Hasilnya tetap nihil. Tidak ada siapa – siapa disana. Hanya taman kecil yang kosong dan sunyi. Saking sunyinya, sampai ada gumpalan bola jerami gede numpang lewat kayak di film – film koboi.

Chanyeol mengernyit curiga. Firasatnya mengatakan ada seseorang disini selain dia. Entah apa niat orang itu padanya. Yang pasti bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Tiba – tiba hembusan angin disertai debu dan daun – daun kering bertiup dari arah depan. Membuat rambutnya berterbangan sedikit diterpa angin malam. Tapi karena sikonnya lagi begini, tiupan angin itu malah menambah kesan angker dan membuat bulu kuduknya makin meremang.

Hasrat pengen pipisnya lenyap entah kemana. Bukannya lari, Chanyeol malah melangkah mendekati pohon yang menjulang di depan sana dengan perasaan waswas. Curiganya seseorang dibalik situ sedang mengawasinya. Seseorang dengan niat buruk. Meskipun dia diliputi perasaan takut dan cemas begitu besar, tetap tidak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk mengetahui siapapun yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon itu.

Langkah Chanyeol semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekaattt… yak! Intip! Jreng jreeengg! Kosong. Tidak siapapun dibalik pohon ini. Chanyeol garuk – garuk kepala. Dia tetap yakin ada someone or something yang sedang mengawasinya tadi. Chanyeol bergidik. Perasaannya makin gak enak. Harus cepet – cepet pergi dari sini! Sebelum…

DAAKKK!

Chanyeol tumbang tak sadarkan diri setelah dihantam keras dibagian tengkuk.

.

.

.

.

Sandeul sedang sibuk di ranjang dengan Baro berada diatasnya menikmati setiap jengkal dada mulus Sandeul dengan lidah dan ciuman laparnya ketika tiba – tiba ponsel di meja bergetar menginterupsi acara berduaan mereka.

Tangan Sandeul menggapai – gapai keki di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur. Sampai – sampai gak sengaja menjatuhkan pigura dengan foto mereka bertiga di dalamnya. Foto itu jatuh ke lantai dan kacanya pecah berserakan. Sandeul dan Baro kompak menegang menatap tiga orang dalam foto yang sedang nyengir dengan berbagai pose dan serpihan kaca di lantai. Kemudian melirik ponsel di meja lagi. Itu panggilan dari Kris. Kok tumben Kris nelpon? Ada apa ya?

Sandeul buru – buru menyambarnya, "Halo, hyung. Ada apa?"

"Sandeul, Sandeul! Apa Chanyeol ada di rumah?!"

Ha? Kris kenapa sih kok ngomongnya kayak panik habis dikejer – kejer rombongan mayat hidup gitu?

"Eh…engg… bukannya pergi sama hyung ya tadi?"

"Ada apa enggak?!"

"Gak ada." jawab Sandeul rada gondok dibentak gitu. Pasti ada sesuatu nih. Wong tadi perginya tenang – tenang aja kok sekarang malah nelpon nanyain Chanyeol? Mana ngomongnya nyolot banget gitu. Emang tuh jerapah kemana sih? Apa jangan – jangan mereka ribut lagi terus Chanyeol pulang duluan naik taksi dan nyasar entah dimana?

Sementara diseberang sana, Kris mengacak – acak rambutnya furstasi. Semua orang yang kebetulan ada dan lewat disekitar situ dia tanyain. Saking stressnya sampai – sampai mbak mbak pramusaji, yang kerjanya nongkrong di depan Tv terus dari dia dateng, ditanyain juga. Padahal bentuknya Chanyeol aja dia gak tau kayak gimana.

Ini tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol yang gede gitu bisa tiba – tiba hilang tanpa sebab?! Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin! Kecuali kalau…

"Hyung… Kris hyung? Haloo?"

"Sandeul, cepet kamu panggil polisi."

Hah? Polisi?! Setelah nyari Chanyeol sekarang nyari polisi?! Apa Kris hyung habis ketiban meteor sampai otaknya jadi geser sedikit?

"Duh….engg… Kris hyung. Ini ada apa ya sebenernya? Gue juga gak mungkin maen lapor polisi gitu aja tanpa tau duduk perkaranya apa. Bisa – bisa entar dikira orang sinting kurang kerjaan."

Kris menarik rambutnya frustasi. Seluruh sel – sel dalam kepalanya lagi kompak hari ini berkonspirasi menimbulkan rasa pening yang teramat sangat.

"Chanyeol… Chanyeol hilang!"

Ha? Sandeul melirik kalender. Ah, bulan April udah lewat kok. Berarti ini bukan April bo'ong kan?

"Kris hyung, jangan becanda deh. Ini gak lucu."

Iiiuughhh! Bebek ini! "Chanyeol hilang. Dia…dia…sepertinya dia diculik." ucap Kris lebih lamat – lamat sambil tarik napas. Baru menyebut kata 'Diculik' aja udah bikin dia senat – senut luar biasa.

Sandeul mematung. Karena ini Kris yang ngomong, si manusia selera humor rendah itu, berarti yang tadi itu… serius? SERIUS?!

Tutt tuutt. Telpon terputus. Kris menatap hapenya nanar. Ternyata pulsanya habis. Arghhh! Disaat seperti ini?! Ingin sekali dia lempar hapenya sampai ke ujung kulon.

"Haloo… haloo…? Kris hyung? Yahh… kok dimatiin sih?" Sandeul nepok – nepok hapenya gemes dan kalap. Mukanya cemas tingkat tinggi.

Baro memeluk pinggang Sandeul dari belakang lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan di pipinya, "Ada apa? Kok panik gitu?"

Sandeul nelen ludah. Terus noleh, "Tadi Kris hyung nelpon. Katanya Chanyeol hilang. Dia diculik."

"Waduh! Kok bisa?!" pekik Baro melotot dramatis. Chanyeol si jerapah raksasa itu diculik? Ada juga ya yang mau nyulik dia?

Sandeul menggeleng sambil gigit jari gusar, "Gue gak tau. Gue harus hubungin nyokapnya Chanyeol dulu."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Baro, Sandeul melompat turun dari kasur sambil memperbaiki kancing bajunya. Membuka laci meja telpon, mencari diantara tumpukan kertas note, lalu menarik satu kertas dengan nomor dan tulisan 'Nyokapx Chanyeol' diatasnya.

Setelah nada tunggu selesai dan suara telpon disebrang sana diangkat oleh suara wanita paruh baya, segera saja Sandeul nyahut, "Ya, halo Tante? Bukan, ini bukan Chanyeol. Iya ini Sandeul. Iya, Tan. Ada yang pengen aku sampein ke Tante. Ini penting, Tan. Dan urgent banget. Iya, ini soal… Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung terbangun dengan posisi tengkurap sementara Gongchan enak – enakan molor diatas punggungnya kayak anak kingkong kekenyangan. Mukanya lucu lucu polos gitu, mulutnya mangap, ilernya netes kena pipinya Jinyoung…hiiiy! Jinyoung mencoba berguling dengan susah payah ke sisi lain. Brukk! Tubuh Gongchan berdebum di lantai tenda dan berhasil membuat namja itu tersentak bangun.

Coba tebak posisi apa yang mereka gunakan waktu ronde kedua?

Ting Tong!

Posisi cowboy style. Gongchan jadi koboinya, Jinyoung kuda binalnya.

Pasalnya setelah dua ronde itu, Jinyoung langsung lemes berat. Maklum. Belum berpengalaman. Jadi dia jatuh tertidur gitu aja gak bangun – bangun lagi. Padahal Gongchan pengennya sih kalo bisa sampe pagi. Jelas aja langsung dapat penolakan keras dari Jinyoung. Bukan apanya, bawa beban satu aja udah setengah mampus kayak Chanyeol, nih kunyuk dengan entengnya minta dua. Dua pula! Kalo mereka begituan terus sampai pagi, bisa – bisa Jinyoung bakal punya anak sebanyak kesebelasan klub sepak bola dunia.

Nah. Gimana cara ngedennya tuh?

Entah apanya yang korslet di otak cowok ini? Baru ngajak balikan tiba – tiba udah minta dibikinin dua anak. Korslet kan?! Yaaa… masih mending sih karena Gongchan langsung mau ngelamar dia. Cuma yang dia pening ini gimana reaksi nyokapnya nanti ya?

"Ayo, Mama. Buruan!"

Jinyoung mendelik jengkel. Mama?! Ya ampun. Macem anak SMP labil yang baru ngerti pacar – pacaran.

Gongchan cengengesan jahil. Sejak semalam Jinyoung agak kaget sih sebenernya dengan perubahan drastisnya Gongchan. Dari cowok super misterius menjadi cowok jahil dan randomnya ampun – ampunan! Yaaa… tetep ngeselin sih. Soalnya bukan Gongchan namanya kalo gak ngeselin.

"Gak kok. Becanda." Gongchan ngibasin tangan, "Ayo cepet. Udah ditunggu sama yang lain tuh."

Setelah selesai membereskan semua perlengkapan, memastikan tidak ada yang ketinggalan, dan membongkar tenda biru 'legendaris' sang saksi bisu bagaimana kisah cinta mereka bersatu hingga ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, dua sejoli itu langsung balik lagi ke perkemahan dengan Jinyoung yang jalannya jadi rada pincang sampai harus dirangkul Gongchan. Bukan. Bukan gara – gara luka di mata kakinya. Yaa tau sendirilah gara – gara apa.

Begitu udah nyampe di perkemahan, semuanya udah pada ngumpul di tengah – tengah alun – alun pos tujuh.

"Anda darimana saja ketua?" tanya Tao sambil mesam – mesem, "Jangan lupa tendanya di laundry ya." sindirnya.

Gongchan cengengesan sambil garuk – garuk kepala.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan sedikit dari Yongguk mengenai medan terakhir yang akan mereka lalui serta kondisi disana sekarang bagaimana. Akhirnya semua tim pun jalan berbarengan kali ini. Rasanya dua kali lipat lebih seru dan rame. Suara tawa dan canda mengiringi perjalanan mereka sampai ke puncak jadi capek dan pegelnya gak berasa. Apalagi sekarang Jinyoung udah balikan lagi sama si bebeb, udah deh, sepanjang jalan nyengir girang mulu walaupun bokong rasanya kayak ditusuk – tusuk ribuan jarum pentul.

Sementara Gongchan dan Minho?

Hmm… hubungan mereka udah lumayan membaik kok. Apalagi Minho menunjukkan sikap sportifnya dengan duluan menyapa Gongchan dan melakukan obrolan ringan dengan cowok itu. Sekilas mereka tampak seperti teman akrab, padahal sebelumnya rival cinta.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan selama sejam lebih. Kawasan kearah trek terakhir sudah mulai tertutupi kabut tebal. Dongwoon dan beberapa senior berkoar – koar agar semua peserta menyalakan headlamp di kepala masing – masing. Soalnya kalo enggak, takutnya bakal salah belok terus masuk jurang. Makanya kalo lewat sini ya kalo bisa harus rombongan, jangan coba – coba nekat jalan sendirian.

Doojoon dan Leo yang paling depan sebagai navigator alias penunjuk jalan. Dan Dongwoon , Chansung, Seungri yang sibuk lagi mengkoordinasi dan memberi peringatan agar semuanya tetap berkumpul dan jangan berpencar. Atau kalo mau bergandengan dan berangkulan sekalian dengan orang yang kebetulan ada disampingnya boleh juga. Asal jangan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Soalnya disinilah banyak kasus hilangnya para pendaki. Kalo enggak hilang ya pas ditemukan lagi, udah tinggal seonggok tubuh tanpa nyawa. Makanya selain dinamakan 'Kabut Abadi', jalur menuju trek terakhir ini juga dikenal dengan nama 'Death Zone'.

Bukan main – main. Disini bener – bener berkabut dan tidak keliatan apa – apa! Sejauh mata memandang hanya kabut, kabut dan kabut. Padahal ini udah pagi lho. Brrrr! Mana dinginnya amit – amit. Kalo sedingin ini bisa jadi suhunya nol derajat celcius.

Jinyoung merinding kedinginan plus ketakutan. Dia mulai dilanda perasaan cemas. Berasa lagi kayak masuk di kabut setan segitiga Bermuda.

Gongchan memberi kecupan menenangkan di dahi Jinyoung, "Kamu tenang aja. Ada aku kok." ujarnya lalu menggandeng erat tangan Jinyoung.

Perasaan takut digantikan oleh perasaan hangat dan tenang. Jinyoung balas mengecup pipi Gongchan lalu bersender di bahunya.

Empat puluh menit kemudian berjalan menyusuri kabut dengan bantuan alat – alat navigasi seperti GPS di tangan, kali ini mereka dihadapkan dengan penantian akhir para pendaki gunung.

Jalur pendakian 'Kabut Abadi'.

Lagi – lagi mereka dihadapkan pada trek tebing dengan permukaan berbatu – batu yang kemiringannya lebih curam, hampir sembilan puluh derajat malah! Biasanya para pendaki memanjat naik dengan perlengkapan alat – alat pengaman untuk pendakian kayak tali yang dilengkapi dengan _seat belt_ , _piton_ dan sebagainya. Dan untungnya semalam Dongwoon cs udah cek lokasi duluan dan berhasil menancapkan _piton_ yang merentangkan seutas tali di sepanjang permukaan tebing yang sempit sampai keatas sana.

Leo yang naik pertama kali, lalu Doojoon akan naik paling belakangan. Para maba akan naik di urutan di tengah – tengah dengan pengawalan langsung dari panitia di tiap – tiap anak. Satu panitia untuk satu kepala. Soalnya meskipun sering disiksa dan di bully begitu, justru merekalah yang keselamatannya paling utama dan paling dijaga. Sementara peserta lain terserah dari mereka gimana cara ngatur urutan naik bareng temen – temennya masing – masing. Toh mereka juga bukan pendaki pemula, gak perlu didikte lagi.

"Bro, Zelo bagian lo ya?"

Gongchan menatap Zelo lalu balik menatap Peniel gak iklas, "Terus elo?"

"Gue udah ada tuh si Bobby. Udah ya gue duluan. Hati – hati lo." ujar Peniel terus ngeloyor gitu aja gak memperdulikan muka protesnya Gongchan. Padahal tadi rencananya Jinyoung lah yang akan naik duluan diatasnya biar dia bisa ngawasin, eh… malah dititipin kunyuk ini disuruh ngejagain.

"Udah gak apa – apa. Itu kan udah tanggung jawab kamu." tukas Jinyoung dengan senyum nrimo.

Gongchan masih bimbang, "Terus kamu gimana?"

"Hai!" Minho melambai sekilas, "Biar gue aja."

Gongchan melirik malas.

"Tenang aja. Gue gak bakal ngapa – ngapain dia kok diatas sana." ujarnya sambil terkekeh santai.

Ngeledek nih? Yaiyalah! Emang orang bisa apa sih di ketinggian yang nyaris overhang begitu selain banyak – banyak berdoa semoga tangan dan kaki gak keburu keram?

Terpaksa deh. Ngebiarin tugasnya dioper ke Minho dulu untuk sementara ini.

Untung aja Jinyoung udah mulai bisa fokus dan menjaga keseimbangan, meskipun rasanya seluruh badan masih agak sakit ditambah dinginnya udara yang bikin badan berasa kayak membeku sampai ke sumsum tulang yang paling dalam, tapi kalo keinget ada Gongchan yang ada disini ikut ngawasin dia, itu udah kayak vitamin khusus buat Jinyoung. Bikin dia langsung semangat lagi.

Dan selama proses pendakian juga gak terjadi permasalahan yang serius kayak tali yang tiba – tiba putus atau ada badai kencang yang menyulitkan mereka. Paling ada satu maba cewek aja yang tiba – tiba merasa pusing dan pegangannya nyaris terlepas. Jia yang kebetulan dapet bagian ngawasin langsung curiga begitu melihat dua kaki di depannya mulai gemetar, dengan sigap dia memanjat naik dan langsung memberi pertolongan. Perjalanan sempat terhenti sesaat karena itu. Tapi untungnya bisa dilanjutkan kembali setelah dipastikan semuanya baik – baik saja dan maba cewek tadi juga sudah rada mendingan.

Saat ini, kata – kata penyemangat emang salah satu obat mujarab yang paling ampuh untuk membangitkan semangat dan mengurangi rasa letih. Semuanya saling menyemangati. Tidak ada istilah, maba, pendaki pemula atau pendaki senior, semuanya sama. Sama – sama saling berjuang keras dan melemparkan kata – kata penyemangat satu sama lain. Malah ada yang dengan santainya nyanyi – nyanyi padahal udah tau suaranya fales akut. Ada juga yang melemparkan guyonan jayus dan gak penting. Macem – macemlah usahanya. Padahal ada jurang yang menganga lebar di kiri dan kanan yang membayangi tiap langkah.

Setelah menempuh trek tebing terjal kira – kira hampir dua jam lebih. Akhirnya… here they are! Puncak tertinggi Cheonggi dengan ketinggian 3.867 mdpl diatas permukaan laut.

Jinyoung menatap terpesona eksotisme keindahan di depannya. Berdiri di puncak tertinggi dengan awan yang posisinya lebih rendah daripada kaki. Benar – benar serasa 'melayang diatas awan'. Dari sini dia bisa melihat hamparan laut dan jejeran gunung – gunung, lokasi pendakian berikutnya, yang akan didaki setelah turun dari sini. Jejeran puncak gunung itu seperti membentuk lingkaran dengan awan – awan putih seperti taburan kapas disekelilingnya. Langit biru berasa seolah – olah sejengkal lebih dekat diatas kepala. Saking takjubnya, tanpa sadar Jinyoung mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas.

Rasanya pengen banget nangis tapi malu diliatin banyak orang. Ya udah deh nangis terharu dalam hati aja.

"Guys, say cheese!"

Belum selesai otaknya memproses semua keindahan panorama ini, tiba – tiba dia merasakan tangan – tangan merangkulnya dari kanan dan kiri. Ternyata itu teman – temannya Gongchan. Kini mereka semua sudah berkerumun di sekitar Jinyoung, ada yang berdiri, ada yang selonjoran di depan, ada yang jadi penampakan dibelakang. Semuanya saling berebut tempat paling depan dan saling dorong kepala satu sama lain, biar muka gak ketutupan. Jinyoung yang posisinya paling wuenaak. Dia berdiri di tengah – tengah macem bos besar. Padahal bukan anak mapala. Jadi kesorot kamera terus kan?

Sementara di jepretan ketiga, Gongchan ngotot nyempil di tengah – tengah Jinyoung dan Dongjoon. Demi agar bisa foto bareng deketan ama tunangannya. Cieee… tunangan nih yee?

Setelah puas berfoto – foto dengan berbagai macam gaya dan pose yang kemudian ditutup dengan foto jepretan duo sejoli Gongchan-Jinyoung memegang kertas bertuliskan 'Our Love Reunited in Cheonggi', akhirnya para pendaki mulai sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing. Ada yang lanjut foto – foto narsis lagi, ada yang gelar ponco terus piknik, ada yang gitaran sambil nyanyi – nyanyi, whatever! Asal jangan loncat aja.

Gongchan memeluk pinggang Jinyoung dari belakang, "Masih takjub aja."

Jinyoung tersenyum sambil menarik napas, surainya berterbangan sedikit ditiup angin gunung, "Iya dong. Ini kan pertama kalinya dalam hidup aku."

Pelukan Gongchan semakin erat. Namja itu juga mengistirahatkan dagunya di pundak Jinyoung, "Masih mau lanjut?"

"Maksud kamu nanya gitu apa? Gak yakin aku sanggup?" tanya Jinyoung mempoutkan bibir, pura – pura tersinggung.

"Ya enggak. Aku kan cuma nanya aja. Malah bagus dong kalo kamu lanjut. Itu artinya kita masih bisa bi…auw!" pelukan Gongchan terlepas gara – gara Jinyoung nyikut perutnya dengan penuh penghayatan. Habis jengkel sih! Masih mau bikin anak aja?!

Lagi – lagi Gongchan ngakak jahil sambil memegangi perutnya yang kena sodok. Baru kali ini Jinyoung merasa selega ini. Bisa liat namja yang dia cintai tertawa selepas itu. Baru satu gunung aja dia udah banyak dapat 'oleh – oleh' untuk dibagi dengan kedua temannya. Gimana kalo lima sekaligus? Di gunung yang berikutnya ada rintangan apa aja ya? Kok Jinyoung malah jadi berdebar – debar antusias gini?

Lagi enak – enaknya mengkhayal soal petualangannya di lokasi berikutnya, tiba – tiba Jinyoung dikejutkan dengan nada dering panggilan yang masuk. Eh… di puncak gunung gini ada sinyal?

"Angkat aja, siapa tau penting." tukas Gongchan.

Jinyoung merogoh saku jaket tebalnya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam sana. Incoming call dari Sandeul. Belum dua hari ditinggal udah kangen aja tuh bocah?

"Halo, Deul. Kenapaa? Kangen yaaa?" tuduh Jinyoung pede. Namun di detik berikutnya, wajah Jinyoung berubah serius dan tercengang tidak percaya.

Hah?! Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Apa barusan Sandeul bilang kalo Chanyeol diculik? Beneran?! SERIUS?! DOUBLE SERIUS?!

Omaigat…

Mendaki bisa kapan – kapan. Dia harus pulang sekarang!

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Sori ya baru nongol. Habis kayak nulis dua chapter sih. Nyampe 20K, cuy! (-,-) Gempor gak tuh? Ini juga terus terang diluar perkiraan lho. Saya juga males misahin ke part III lagi, ya udahlah biar adil Gongyoung juga nyampe part II aja. Tapi semoga temen – temen gak pada gempor juga ya bacanya heheh.^^**

 **Oh iya sebelumnya, saya mau bilang maaf dari hati saya yang paling dalam buat temen – temen yang tanpa saya sadari atau secara tidak sengaja udah saya sakiti perasaannya atau kecewakan, baik lewat A/N ataupun lewat tulisan saya, apalah saya yang hanya manusia biasa dengan segala macam kekurangan ini. Jangan ada dendam diantara kita ya. amin. ^^**

 **Dan terima kasih juga udah tahan baca sejauh ini ^^.**

 **Karena saya bukan anak pendaki dan belum pernah mendaki di gunung manapun, jadinya saya buat chapter ini berdasarkan feeling, referensi yang pastinya dari mbah google dan pengandai – andaian. Bagaimana jika seandainya ini dan bagaimana jika seandainya begitu. Jadi maaf ya kalo misalnya kurang ngena atau ngesreg dihati ^^**

 **Dan untuk chapter depan, Krisyeol, mungkin akan ada sedikit flashback untuk mengupas lebih dalam (ala – ala infotainment), apa – apa aja yang terjadi pada Krisyeol sampai ke konfliknya dengan Changmin, sebelum dan sampai Jinyoung berangkat mendaki dan sesudahnya tuh musang balik lagi. Tentunya dengan fokus konflik yang lebih ke Krisyeol. Trus special appear di chap depan ada Jaejoong yang berperan jadi emaknya Chanyeol. Kalo Jaejoong emaknya otomatis udah pada bisa nebak kan siapa bapaknya? Tapi ini juga masih saya pikirin, bapaknya Chanyeol bakal tampil juga atau enggak. ^^**

 **Buat kelanjutan hubungannya Baro-Sandeul dan lombanya Baro, ya… tunggu aja deh di chap depan atau chap 12 yaitu chapter dimana complete ending para couple berada. Terus maybe bakal ada ekstra chap yaitu chap 13 ^^. Hmm… pokoknya baca aja deh ya.^^**

 **#Yaudah. Segitu aja dulu. Semoga gak pada bosen baca ucapan makasih saya, terutama buat temen – temen yang udah pada baca ini FF, ngedukung, ngelike, ngereview, bantu kasih saran dan masukan, ngasih pendapat, kesan dan pesannya soal FF ini saya seneng banget baca semuanya ^^. Makasih banyak ya :***

 **#RnR ;)**


	14. Chapter 11 (Part I)

**Uke – Uke Ngenes**

 **KrisYeol: Know Your Enemy (PART I)**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Kris, Chanyeol, Changmin, GS!Jaejoong, Yunho, Jinyoung, Sandeul, Yixing, Shindong, Baekhyun**

* * *

 **###HAPPY READING###**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Kemana aja lo selama empat hari?"

"Liburan ke kampungnya Sandeul." jawab Chanyeol masih sibuk nyalin tugasnya Baekhyun. Biasanya sih tugas kuliah bakal dia kerjain sendiri. Kali ini terpaksa jadi tukang nyontek dulu, soalnya selama empat hari kemaren dia bener – bener enjoy tanpa musingin tetek bengek kuliah sama sekali.

Baekhyun ber-Oooo ria.

"Kenapa emang?"

"Selama empat hari, waktu lo gak dateng itu, ada cowok nyariin lo kesini."

Ha? Cowok? Siapa?

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, "Cowok?"

Baekhyun ngangguk terus buka bungkus Chitato, "Iya. Tampangnya sih kayak lima tahun diatas kita gitu." Krauk kraukk, "Lo mau juga, Yeol?" Baekhyun nyodorin ke Chanyeol.

Tangan ikut Chanyeol nyemplung ke bungkus Chitato, ngambil segepok. Haupp! Masuk semua dalam sekali lahap. Pipinya gembung kiri kanan kayak marmut sakit gigi.

"Hehuus loh tawuuh nanana hiapah?"

Baekhyun bengong, "Yeol, kalo ngomong sama gue plis jangan pake bahasa bangsa jerapah. Gue kagak ngerti."

Pluk! Getok pala Baekhyun pake pulpen dulu terus nelen kunyahannya, "Maksud gue… lo tau namanya siapa?"

"Ya mana gue tau!" jawab Baekhyun rada sewot digetok, "Gue cuma bisa nebak dia anak S2 kedokteran dari jas yang dia pake."

Anak S2 Kedokteran? Lima tahun lebih tua? Jangan – jangan…

"Changmin." gumam Chanyeol. Ada apa ya nyariin dia?

Alis Baekhyun bertaut heran, "Siapa?"

Chanyeol buru – buru menggeleng terus sok sok nulis lagi, "Enggak. Bukan siapa – siapa. Cuma kenalan."

"Cuma kenalan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan alis dinaik – naikin sambil nyengir lima jari.

Chanyeol cuek aja. Pura – pura budek sambil bersiul – siul gak jelas.

Alisnya Baekhyun makin naik – naik heboh. Saking hebohnya ampe terlempar ke genteng, "Kenalaaaan?"

"Iye, ah! Udah ya kepo?" ketus Chanyeol dengan bibir mempout sebel. Orang lagi nulis malah disodok – sodok. Gimana kalo tulisannya jadi kecoret gara – gara nih bocah? Males banget ngulang lagi! Mana dia nulisnya udah satu halaman nyaris full depan belakang.

"Kenalaaann?" Baekhyun masih ndablek. Masih nyodok – nyodok aja.

"Eh, gue abisin nih Chitato ama bungkus – bungkusnya sekalian?!" ancam Chanyeol melotot barbar sambil ngerampas Chitato rasa keju dari tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ngibasin tangan cuek, "Abisin aja. Gue masih punya yang rasa barbeque di dalam tas."

Mata Chanyeol makin lebar, "Bener? Kenapa gak lu buka daritadi sih?! Gue kan gak terlalu suka keju!" sekarang tasnya Baekhyun yang dirampas.

Baekhyun bales narik tasnya gak terima. Mereka main tarik – tarikan tas kayak anak kecil rebutan boneka, "Gak suka tapi lo makan juga! Apa – apaan itu?! Ini kan jatah buat gue makan berdua sama Tao! Maruk!"

"Ehem!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol refleks duduk anteng lagi. Berhenti rebutan gak penting begitu ngeliat Pak Shindong udah mejeng di depan papan tulis. Kapan masuknya tuh siluman tabung gas?

Pak Shindong geleng – geleng kepala, "Kalian ini, selaluu kalo saya masuk ada ada saja yang diperebutkan. Tiga minggu lalu rebutan penggaris, dua minggu lalu rebutan tempat pensil, sekarang rebutan tas, minggu depan rebutan apa? Snack berhadiah uang seribu perak?"

Tawa para penghuni kelas membahana.

"Sudah, sudah!" tegur Pak Shindong sambil gebrak – gebrak papan tulis, menghentikan tawa berderai satu kelas, "Kalian ini mahasiswa tapi kelakuan masih seperti murid taman kanak kanak."

Tuh kan. Diomelin kan?

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol manyun. Saling sikut – sikutan. Saling sebel – sebelan.

"Yang merasa mengerjakan tugas minggu lalu, silahkan kumpul di Minhyuk nanti. Tapi saya beri waktu dua menit dari sekarang untuk menghapal apa yang kalian tulis. Kalau kalian mengerjakan, saya yakin tanpa dua menit pun itu sudah masuk di kepala kalian."

What?! Menghapal? Selama dua menit!? Satu lembar timbal balik gitu?! Ya mana masuk, gila! Apalagi kalo ngapalinnya sambil nabokin muka sendiri. Mana masuk?!

Chanyeol melongo dasyat terus melirik Baekhyun sangsi. Baekhyun ngangguk membenarkan sambil ngomong "Sori, gue lupa bilang" tanpa suara.

Grrrr! Chanyeol menjambaki rambutnya antara frustasi dan pengen jedotin pala ke meja. Tadinya sih pengen jambak rambutnya Pak Shindong sekalian, tapi takut entar di smackdown ampe gepeng. Gak mungkin juga dia mau jambak rambut Baekhyun. Malah kayak temen yang tak tau diuntung. Udah enak – enak dicontekin malah ngejambak. Air susu ibu dibalas air comberan banget gak sih? Lagian emang dia yang salah. Maen pergi gitu aja gak nanya – nanya info tugas kek atau apa. Punya hape kerjanya dipake pacaran mulu. Gini kan akibatnya?

Pak Shindong melirik jam tangannya, "Sekarang sudah jam Sembilan lewat empat puluh lima menit, jam Sembilan empat puluh tujuh saya mau semua pekerjaan sudah ada di meja saya. Dan… kalau pas saya tanya nanti gak bisa jawab. Harap tanggung sendiri resikonya." Ultimatum Pak Shindong dengan muka 'I'M READY TO EAT' –nya.

Chanyeol makin panas dingin. Pengen gigit meja. Pengen gigit tembok. Pengen gigit papan tulis. Pengen gigit pantat semua orang yang ada di kelas ini.

Kalo Pak Shindong udah bilang begitu, itu artinya siap – siap aja nelangsa liat hasil jerih payah terbelah menjadi dua di depan mata. Pak Shindong itu termasuk satu dari lima dosen yang paling dia malesin selain Pak Donghae. Dan parahnya dia ngajar di mata kuliah wajib yang notabene harus diambil sebagai syarat kelulusan. Udah badannya gede gitu, kalo jalan menguasai koridor, mana ngomong pun bikin bulu kuduk merinding sampai ke akar – akarnya.

"Heh! Ngapal dong lo! Jangan bengong aja." Baekhyun nyikut Chanyeol yang keasikan shock sendiri.

Bukannya ngapal, Chanyeol malah melototin jam dinding. Meratapi jarum jam yang terus bergerak maju. Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang bisa gampang ngapalin sesuatu gitu aja dengan waktu yang super mepet dan mendadak blas! Apalagi itu tugas cuma hasil copas doang. Dia butuh ketenangan, butuh mood yang bagus dan butuh waktu yang agak lama. Waktu yang bisa dipake buat nonton dulu atau ngeresein Sandeul dan Jinyoung dulu.

Haaa… seandainya aja dia punya peliharaan kucing serbaguna seperti Doraemon dan bukannya kucing item kurus yang kerjanya menghamili kucing tetangga.

"Oke. Waktu kalian habis."

TIDAAAKKKK!

Tanpa dikomando, Minhyuk yang emang ketua kelas di mata kuliahnya Pak Shindong langsung berdiri dan mengumpulkan semua tugas temen – temen sekelasnya.

Chanyeol menatap tidak iklas saat kertas A4 nya diambil Minhyuk dan ditaruh diurutan paling atas. Mati. Habis. Tewas. Mampus. Tamat. Finish. Entek. Ludes. THE END!

"Park Chanyeol. Lembaga keuangan, Investor, dan Perusahaan. Apa yang terpikir dibenak kamu tentang tiga kata yang saya sebutkan tadi? Coba kamu jelaskan."

Duh. Apa yaaaa?

Chanyeol ngelirik Baekhyun. Namja itu terlihat mencoba menuliskan sesuatu di ujung kertas memonya secara sembunyi – sembunyi. Apaan tuh? Baekhyun nulis apa sih? Inter… Inter apa? Inter Milan? Intermediasi? Ooh… intermediasi… Intermediasi apaan sih? Bukan yang suka bertapa di gunung itu kan? Arghhh! Dia lupa berat! Mampus. Alamat dirobek nih.

"Eng… i…itu Pak…emm…" Chanyeol ngelirik Baekhyun lagi dengan tatapan minta pertolongan darurat. Kali ini Baekhyun menulis Lembaga Keuangan ditengah, Investor di sisi kiri dan Perusahaan di sisi kanan, terus dia tarik garis penghubung dari Investor ke Lembaga Keuangan ke Perusahaan. Intermediasi? Oh iya! Iya! Dia baru inget sekarang. Thanks Baekhyun.

"Emm… kalo menurut saya, Lembaga keuangan disini fungsinya sebagai penyedia jasa atau mediator antara Investor dan Perusahaan, Pak. Jadi nantinya akan terjadi suatu proses yang dinamakan Intermediasi, yaitu proses transfer dana dari pihak yang kelebihan dana atau dalam hal ini surplus unit kepada pihak yang membutuhkan dana atau dengan kata lain deficit unit. Investor berperan sebagai Surplus unit, sedangkan Perusahaan sebagai deficit unit."

Pak Shindong manggut – manggut. "Oke. Kamu boleh duduk."

Yess! Berhasil! Berhasil! Horee!

Chanyeol duduk sambil nyengir lebar tanda berhutang budi ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas dengan mengacungkan tanda victory. Pertanda berkat dialah Chanyeol berhasil selamat dari maut.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berbalik cepat sambil angkat tangan kanan, "Ya. Saya, Pak."

Pak Shindong ngangkat kertas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dibandingin.

Ups. Iya. Lupa kalo kingkong ini telitinya minta ampun. Mana tadi urutan ngumpulnya deket banget sama Baekhyun. Jadi ketauan kan?!

"Kenapa kerjaan kalian sama?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melongo bareng. Saling sikut – sikutan. Saling lirik – lirikan.

"Cukup. Waktu habis." Wreeeeekk! Kertas milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terbelah dua dan jatuh melambai – lambai. Terkapar di lantai dengan mengenaskan, "Kalian boleh keluar sekarang."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol ganas. Lirikan yang kalo diartikan menjadi: "Gara – gara elo nih!". Lha? Salah sendiri siapa suruh mau ngasih contekan?

"Keluar sekarang atau mengulang tahun depan?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol nyambar tas masing – masing terus buru – buru keluar dari ruangan. Amit – amit ketemu kingkong stroke ini lagi tahun depan!

.

.

.

.

"Pokoknya gue gak mau tau. Kalo kita menghadap nanti minta tugas perbaikan, lo yang ngerjain tugas gue. Titik!"

Chanyeol menguap lebar. Hooaaaamm nyem nyeem…. ngantuk.

Yee! Dasar kuda nil safari, "Yeol, lu denger gak? Jangan manggut – manggut aja kayak burung beo kebanyakan nelen lem."

"Iya, iya…" hoaaammmm! Chanyeol nguap lagi. Emang omelannya Baekhyun kedengeran kayak dongeng anak – anak ya? Kok dia ngantuk banget? Mana kena tiupan angin sepoi – sepoi gini… hoaaaammm…

"Chanyeoool!"

HA? Ngantuknya Chanyeol ilang seketika pas liat Changmin yang lari – lari nyamperin dia.

Baekhyun nyikut Chanyeol sambil berbisik, "Kenalaaan?"

Chanyeol mutar bola mata malas. Mulai lagi!

"Hei." sapa Changmin rada ngos – ngosan habis lari – lari.

"Hy-hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol asli bingung.

Changmin duduk di kiri Chanyeol, "Empat hari kemarin kamu kemana aja?"

"Liburan di rumah temen. Ada apa emang?" tanya Chanyeol masih garuk – garuk kepala bingung.

Changmin ngeluarin flashdisk dari kantongnya. Itu kan…?

"Fd gue…" gumam Chanyeol rada terperangah.

"Iya, yang waktu pacar kamu tiba – tiba dateng itu terus langsung narik kamu pergi, kamu gak sengaja ninggalin ini."

Duh, bisa gak sih jangan diomongin sedetail itu? Chanyeol ngelirik Baekhyun gak enak.

Baekhyun asik maen Line Get Rich. Sok sok gak denger padahal kupingnya Mode On.

"Eh iya, gue udah tambahin beberapa lagu – lagu baru lho. Entar kamu buka ya? Pasti kamu bakalan suka deh." tukas Changmin sumringah. Changmin keliatan ganteng banget hari ini dengan model rambut agak messy dan gak terlalu klimis begitu, tapi Chanyeol udah gak merasa berdebar – debar aneh yang nyerempet ke salting lagi kayak dulu. Nih kayak sekarang. Buktinya dia biasa aja. Aneh ya perasaan bisa datang dan pergi secepat itu? Justru sekarang dia malah puyeng kalo seharian gak ngeliat mukanya Kris.

Chanyeol mengangguk sopan, "Iya, hyung. Makasih banyak ya. Maaf jadi ngerepotin."

Puk puk puk. Tangan Changmin nepuk nepuk lembut kepala Chanyeol, "You're welcome."

Chanyeol membeku sesaat. Perasaan aneh yang lain muncul. Bukan perasaan deg degan seperti waktu kemarin kemarin. Tapi perasaan 'aneh' saat pertama kali dulu dia bertemu Changmin. Kalo diliat – liat lagi, cowok ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tapi siapa sih? Kok perasaannya makin gak enak? Kok jantungnya berdebar cemas?

Set! Chanyeol refleks menangkap pergelangan tangan Changmin lalu pelan – pelan menurunkannya dari atas kepala, "Eng…Ma-maaf, hyung. Tiba – tiba aku keinget lupa ngambil hape di temen aku. Permisi, ya." tukas Chanyeol dengan muka yang berubah awkward terus langsung narik Baekhyun, "Yuk temenin gue!"

"Eh, eh, lu mau kemana?"

"Mau ke tempat Kris hyung." jawab Chanyeol masih narik juga.

"Hah?!" Baekhyun kaget lebai, "Ngapain? Mau ngejadiin gue obat nyamuk cap kambing congek? Yaelaahh, Yeol… Yeol! Lu kok jahat banget sih sama gue hari ini? Udah bikin gue dikeluarin dari mata pelajaran favorit gue, sekarang…"

"Ssst! Ssst! Ssssttt! Bawel! Bacot mulu kayak nenek nenek yang menua dengan baik." desis Chanyeol sebal sambil menabrakkan telunjuknya secara sadis ke bibir Baekhyun. Saking sadisnya ampe bibir dan hidungnya Baekhyun sampai gak jelas gitu bentuknya. Mencong sana sini.

Plak! Baekhyun menepis gondok telunjuk Chanyeol, "Habis lo itu gak jelas banget. Tiba – tiba maen ngabur macem liat penampakan aja. Lo itu kenapa sih? Cowok tadi itu siapa?"

Chanyeol cuek aja sambil terus narik tangan Baekhyun yang merayap kayak penguin gendut kekenyangan.

"Kalo lo gak mau ngomong, gue berhenti nih." Ckittt! Baekhyun langsung ngerem mendadak. Bikin Chanyeol yang jalan di depan jadi kesandung gara – gara aksi mogok mendadaknya Baekhyun.

"Jalan dong!" tarik Chanyeol ngotot, "Ngerepotin gue aja."

Baekhyun diem gak mau bergerak.

Chanyeol berdecak dengan bibir monyong maksimal sambil noleh ke Baekhyun yang diem aja kayak patung doger monyet kesasar, "Dasar lu kagak bisa diajak kerjasama!"

"Lo tuh yang gak jelas!" tuding Baekhyun balik, "Tiba – tiba maen narik tanpa sebab. Ada apa sih?" tanyanya penasaran.

Chanyeol berdecak lagi, "Gue gak tau. Tiba – tiba aja gue pengen narik lo terus kabur."

Jawaban ajaib Chanyeol bikin Baekhyun menganga terus merinding, "Yeol… lu gak berniat… ngajakin gue kawin lari kan?" tuduh Baekhyun geer binti asbun.

Chanyeol mendelik. Dasar ketua geng odong – odong!

"Udah ah gue mau ke kelasnya Kris hyung dulu. Kalo lo gak mau ngikut ya udah. Bikin kesel aja!" tukas Chanyeol sambil ngelepasin genggamannya sok sok ngambek terus naik duluan ke tangga.

"Nah terus gue ngapain dong sendirian?" tanya Baekhyun. Pertanyaan bodoh.

"Ya ngapain kek, nyikatin bulu keteknya pak kebun kek, nyukur kumisnya pak satpam kek. Terserah elo." jawab Chanyeol sambil melengos acuh.

Baekhyun malah makin melongo. Terus geleng – geleng kepala takjub. Ckckck, jerapah itu makin ajaib saja. Tapi… gak asik bener berdiri – berdiri disini sendirian. Mana koridor sepi banget, Mana cowok yang disana itu ngeliatin dia mulu. Ih! Bikin perasaannya makin gak enak.

"Eh, eh Yeol! Tunggu! Gue ikut!"

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, pertemuan tak terduga dengan Changmin kembali terjadi saat Chanyeol sedang menunggu Kris di halte depan Fakultas Teknik. Hujannya deres banget kayak air seember yang diguyur sekaligus dari langit.

Chanyeol duduk tepekur di bangku halte dengan gigi gemeletuk kedinginan. Namja itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri erat – erat. Meskipun udah dilapisin pake sweater tebal tetep aja dia menggigil setengah mati. Lagi – lagi Chanyeol nyalahin kondisi tubuhnya yang makin melemah semenjak dia berbadan dua. Sekarang Chanyeol mengerti penderitaan Bundanya saat mengandung dia dulu.

Ngomong – ngomong gimana kabar Bunda ya? Udah lama gak nelpon nanya kabar.

Chanyeol langsung merogoh sakunya ngeluarin hape, tiba – tiba keinget sama Bundanya. Mencari nomor sang bunda di deretan kontaknya, lalu menekan tombol panggil.

Tuutt….tuttt…

Ayo dong… angkat… angkat…

Yang kedengaran masih suara nada tunggu. Telponnya gak diangkat – angkat.

Duh! Bunda kemana sih? Pasti lagi ketiduran di sofa nih habis mantengin gossip artis artis terbaru. Dasar ibu ibu.

Giliran lagi kangen gak diangkat. Giliran lagi gak kepengen malah ditelponin terus.

Chanyeol matiin panggilannya sambil menggerutu sendiri. Mana dingin gila! Kris mana sih? Mau bikin dia mati kedinginan, apa?

"Mau bareng?"

Chanyeol mematung, "Changmin hyung? Kok bisa disini?"

Cowok itu terkekeh. Seolah – olah pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi sangat lucu, "Ya bisalah. Jalan keluar masuk mobilnya kan cuma satu, lewat sini langsung ke gerbang depan. Gimana sih?"

Oh iya. Emang pertanyaan konyol.

"Terus kamu ngapain duduk duduk disini? Udah sore gini emang masih ada bis lewat?" tanya Changmin dari kaca jendela mobil.

"Bukan nunggu bis, kok." jawab Chanyeol seadanya. Sama sekali malas untuk berbasa – basi. Tanpa dia jelasin panjang lebar pun Changmin harusnya tau siapa yang ditunggu Chanyeol.

Semenjak kemarin Chanyeol selalu merasa ada yang aneh jika berdekatan dengan cowok ini. Perasaan asing yang udah lama tidak dia rasakan. Bukan getaran cinta terus pengen ngajak ke kasur seperti perasaannya dengan Kris. Tapi perasaan awkward yang lain. Perasaan yang mendorong Chanyeol untuk membangun tembok penuh duri dan menggelar tikar penuh ranjau.

"Kalo gitu bareng gue aja, gimana? Kan lumayan hemat uang ongkos pulang." Sepertinya Changmin ini termasuk spesies muka batu. Udah dijutekin gitu bukannya cepet – cepet cabut malah lempeng aja.

Chanyeol berusaha menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman, meskipun malah kayak orang sariawan, "Gak usah repot – repot, hyung. Gue juga lagi nunggu jemputan kok." tolaknya berusaha ramah.

"Oh ya? Siapa?"

Changmin ini beneran gak tau apa pura – pura bodoh sih?

Rupanya Chanyeol tidak perlu repot – repot menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, karena di detik berikutnya mercy putih kebanggaan Kris nongol dari arah depan, setelah sempat numpang muter di halaman bola depan Fakultas Ekonomi, mobil itu berhenti tepat dibelakang mobil Land Rover Changmin.

"Hai sayang, maaf ya aku lama." Kris turun dari mobil terus langsung meluk Chanyeol dan mendaratkan ciuman mesra di bibir ranum namja kesayangannya. Sebodo amat disitu ada makhluk tak diundang yang meliat kemesraan mereka.

Kris noleh dan pasang aksi sok sok kaget ngeliat Changmin yang udah berjamur dan ditumbuhi lumut ijo, "Oh, ada elo toh? Sejak kapan?"

Changmin senyum kepaksa. Daritadi kali! "Baru aja." jawabnya singkat.

Mulut Kris membulat sambil manggut – manggut, "Oke, gue duluan ya, bro. Thanks udah meluangkan waktu buat nemenin dia." tukas Kris langsung merangkul Chanyeol dan menggiringnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Meskipun dimulut ngomong "Thanks" tapi Changmin tau betul apa yang tersirat dibalik tatapan dan sorot tajam itu. Tatapan yang seolah – olah berkata: "Berani deketin dia? Temui gue di lapangan!".

Changmin tertawa dalam hati. Tawaran yang menggiurkan. Tapi sayang sekali saat ini dia sedang ingin bermain dengan logika

.

.

.

.

Sorenya, setelah menyelesaikan tiga ronde lagi, ngelanjutin yang tadi pagi, Chanyeol mutusin untuk sedikit berbelas kasihan ngeliat Kris yang udah expert itu aja ampe ngos – ngosan dan angkat bendera putih tanda gak sanggup. Bahkan Naga yadong yang tingkat keyadongannya udah diakui di seluruh dunia ini masih bisa gempor ngadepin nafsu segede beruang minta kawinnnya Chanyeol.

"Sayang, kenapa akhir – akhir ini aku kayak berasa gak nyaman ya kalo ada di deket Changmin?"

Kris mengernyit, "Jadi kemarin – kemarin kamu ngerasa nyaman?"

Glek! Salah ngomong nih kayaknya. Harus segera diralat!

Chanyeol gelagapan sendiri dibawah tatapan lekat Kris, "Y-yaa…b-bukan gitu juga sih. Maksud aku tuh…"

Tanpa menunggu Chanyeol nyelesain kalimatnya, tiba – tiba Kris mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Chanyeol sambil ketawa, "Iya, iya. Aku tau kok."

Pfiuuh! Untung aja Kris sekarang udah berubah jadi calon bapak yang lebih sabar dan lebih… kebapakan. Malah bagus. Lebih enak diajak ngobrol dan sharing. Gak cepet tersinggung juga. Baguslah. Lebih dewasa dan lebih… kebapakan. Terus lebih bijak dan lebih enak diajak curhat. Yaa… pokoknya lebih…emmm… kebapakan.

Dasar bapak bapak.

"Emang apa yang bikin kamu merasa begitu…" Kris berdehem sebentar, "Maksud aku…gak nyaman sama dia?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, "Yaa…aku…aku selalu ngerasa dia itu mirip…eng…"

"Mirip siapa?" tanya Kris.

Chanyeol berusaha keras mengingat. Tapi dia betul – betul tidak ingat dengan jelas bagaimana bentuk muka cowok itu. Semuanya serba samar. Bahkan namanya aja dia lupa.

"Tau deh. Pusing!"

"Kamu bener – bener gak bisa ingat sama sekali?" tanya Kris tercengang kaget, "Bener – bener gak bisa inget?"

"Yaa…kalo yang kejadiannya sih aku inget. Cuman…mukanya itu yang aku gak bisa inget. Namanya aja aku lupa. Kamu tau gak? Kan kamu yang nyimpen foto – fotonya?"

Kris menghela napas berat. Berarti bener dugaannya selama ini. Chanyeol menderita suatu penyakit gangguan ingatan yang anehnya hanya menghapus bentuk wajah dan nama orang itu, tidak secara keseluruhan. Kris juga gak tau nama penyakitnya apa, dia nyari di mbah google gak nemu – nemu. Entah dia yang ngetiknya gak bener di mesin pencari atau google nya yang mulai lelah? Auk ah. Gelap.

"Iya. Entar aku liat lagi." terus noleh ke Chanyeol, "Oh iya kamu gak laper, sayang? Gak mau turun dulu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan muka ogah – ogahan, "Ya udah. Tapi makan bentar aja terus lanjut lagi ya?" tunjuknya ke hidung Kris dengan mata memicing.

Kris kontan mengulum senyum geli sambil geleng – geleng kepala. Kalo orang – orang kebanyakan biasanya menginginkan sesuatu seperti buah – buahan, makanan yang manis – manis, atau pengen ketemu artis idolanya. Bocah ini malah menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Yaaa.. bagus sih. Chanyeol jadi makin addicted dan nempel terus kayak perangko kebanyakan lem. Dia suka Chanyeol yang semangat tanpa harus menghindar dan dipaksa – paksa lagi kayak dulu. Jadi enak gak perlu susah payah lagi ngejar sana – sini. Gak kayak dulu yang persis kutu loncat. Baru aja semenit yang lalu keliatan batang lehernya di perpus ekonomi, eh gak taunya pas disusulin, udah ada nongkrong di taman depan koridor manajemen. Kutu loncat banget kan? Sampai – sampai Kris pernah berpikiran ngaco kalo Chanyeol itu diem – diem punya ilmu teleportasi yang bisa bikin dia pindah tempat dalam hitungan detik.

"Boleh, asal kamu mau makan yang banyak terus habis itu mandi dulu."

"Ck! Kok mandi?" sungut Chanyeol manyun.

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, "Aku gak mau."

"Gak mau apa? Gak mau mandi sendiri? Atau gak mau kalo mandinya gak sama aku?" pancing Kris dengan senyum mesum.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Itu sama aja, bego!"

Kris ngakak, terus ngecup pipi gembil Chanyeol, "Ya deh…iya. Gampang itu mah. Kamu pokoknya makan dulu, terus mandi, terus nanti kita lanjutin habis bangun tidur. Oke?"

Tapi begitu liat mukanya Chanyeol malah makin keruh, buru – buru dia menambahkan,"Isi tenaga dulu dong sayang. Masa kamu gak kasian sih sama aku?" ucap Kris sok sok melas, "Atau mau ganti peran dulu?"

Kedua mata Chanyeol membulat tak percaya, "Ha? Beneran?"

Kris ketawa – tawa nyebelin terus jalan ke pintu, "In your dreams, honey." ledeknya bikin Chanyeol mendesis gondok. Yaiyalah. Mana mau sih Kris tukeran? Biarpun langit gonjang – ganjing dan bumi dikuasai oleh makhluk – makhluk kontet pemakan jempol kaki, tetep aja dia gak sudi!

.

.

.

.

"Kayaknya Chanyeol itu menderita kayak semacam penyakit gangguan memori gitu deh." celetuk Jinyoung yang lagi rebahan di sofa sambil memandangi kipas angin yang tergantung di langit – langit.

"Penyakit apa?" tanya Sandeul sambil konsentrasi ngoles – ngoles roti pake selai kacang. Ngoles roti aja pake konsentrasi.

Jinyoung menggeleng, "Gue juga lupa sih apa namanya. Yang jelas biasanya si penderita itu saking traumanya sampai – sampai alam bawah sadarnya tanpa dia sadari memblock ingatan itu dan terus menutupnya dengan ingatan – ingatan baru biar ingatan yang bikin trauma itu hilang. Hampir sama kayak amnesia, cuma ini hanya pada bagian yang menurut dia paling crucial aja. Terus kalo amnesia, lupa, pikun dan sebagainya kan biasanya karena faktor umur atau benturan keras di bagian otak, nah ini karena emang bener – bener trauma banget dan gak mau nginget lagi." jelas Jinyoung ala ala ahli dokter spesialis kejiwaan, "Cuman yang gue heran, dia lupa bentuk orangnya doang, gak sekalian dengan kejadiannya juga. Padahal kan biasanya total gitu. Kenapa ya?" Jinyoung garuk – garuk kepala bingung.

Sandeul selesai ngolesin rotinya, "Ya terus mau lo gimana? Kita getok pake pentungan satpam biar total?"

Ck! Diajakin ngomong serius tanggapannya gak ada yang bener. Kebiasaan.

"Tanggung kalo cuma pentungannya aja. Kenapa gak sama satpam satpamnya sekalian?" jawab Jinyoung double keki.

Sandeul terkekeh kecil terus melahap rotinya, "Becanda. Gitu aja sewot. Emang lo tau darimana ada penyakit gangguan yang kayak gitu?"

"Ya taulah. Masa lo gak pernah denger sih?"

"Apa? Darimana coba?" todong Sandeul sambil mencibir.

Jinyoung gigit bibir agak ragu, "Dari…engg…"

"Darimana hayooo?"

"Dari… itu… game silent hill origin."

Toweeww! Game?!

"Lo tau itu dari game?" tanya Sandeul bengong.

"Lu pikir di game semuanya fiktif, gitu? Yang bikin game juga pasti inspirasinya ya dari dunia nyata." jawab Jinyoung rada gak terima ngeliat tampang terperangah menghinanya Sandeul.

"Terus, lo pernah liat sendiri gamenya atau denger cerita aja?"

Jinyoung nyengir malu, "Yaaa… enggak sih, gue waktu itu diceritain doang sama…"

"Baro?" tebak Sandeul tepat sasaran.

Jinyoung ngangguk.

Tuh kan. Bener – bener deh. Soalnya Sandeul inget dulu pernah juga diceritain kayak gitu, tapi dia anggep lagu nina bobo aja.

"Hei, guys. Gak pada makan?"

Panjang umur. Baru aja diomongin sekarang udah nongol.

Chanyeol merapat ke meja makan, "Eh Jin kaleng, lo gak masak?" tanya Chanyeol celingak – celinguk di meja.

Jinyoung cuek aja nonton reality show di Tv. Karena merasa namanya bukan Jin kaleng jadi dia gak mau noleh.

Chanyeol jewer kuping kanan Jinyoung yang lagi rebahan di sofa, "Heloooow… Jin kaleeng! Manusia paling cakep seantero dunia memanggilmu…" seru Chanyeol di telinga Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mendesis sambil ngeplak tangan Chanyeol, "Tuh ada di kompor! Cari sendiri, Yang Mulia Ndoro Den Ayu. Masa gitu aja musti disiapin lagi?"

"Oke, Jin galau. Makasih ya!" tukas Chanyeol cuek jerapah sambil nyamperin kompor.

Huh! Jinyoung berdecak aja terus balik nonton lagi. Berusaha sebodo amat. Semenjak putus, dua makhluk astral itu suka ngasih dia julukan yang aneh – aneh. Yang Jin kaleng lah, Jin galau lah, Jin penunggu wc umum lah, dan bejibun julukan lain yang selalu diawali dengan kata 'Jin'. Katanya diambil dari nama depannya Jinyoung. Entah tujuannya apa gak jelas banget pokoknya dua orang itu.

"Kris hyung mana?" tanya Sandeul masih sama. Masih konsentrasi ngolesin selai diatas roti. Cuma bedanya yang tadi roti pertama, sekarang roti kedua.

Jadi ceritanya Sandeul ini lagi menjalankan program diet ketat empat sehat empat sempurna. Susu dicoret dari daftar karena katanya malah bikin dia makin subur binti makmur.

"Ada tuh diatas lagi mandi. Padahal udah disuruh tungguin tadi, eh gak mau. Bilangnya nanti – nanti terus habis bangun tidur aja." gerutu Chanyeol sambil nyendokin sop daging dan jamur di mangkok. Terus buka rice cooker, ngambil nasi. Nasinya bertumpuk – tumpuk. Porsi bayi gajah. Dan itu dia lahap sendiri, gak dimakan berdua ama Kris.

Ckckck. Maklum sih ya. Selain nafsu bercinta yang meningkat, nafsu makan juga ikut meningkat.

Sandeul mutar bola mata malas, "Yaiyalah, Yeol. Kris hyung juga capek, kali! Elu nya aja yang abnormal. Dasar uke abnormal!"

"Biarin!" jawab Chanyeol acuh, "Yang penting gue hepi, anak gue hepi, bebeb gue juga hepi."

"Iya, iya, keluarga mesum yang bahagia." ledek Jinyoung cepet – cepet ngeloyor naik tangga sambil nyeret selimut dan guling bongsor bergambar larva kuning dan larva merah lagi ngetawain kupu – kupu menor. Entah dia beli dimana sarung bantal bergambar ajaib kayak gitu.

Chanyeol mendelik gondok. Mau ditimpuk pake pisau daging juga percuma, udah keburu masuk kamar, "Dasar Jin galon!" rutuknya. Terus pas ngelirik ke tangga ada Kris, mukanya langsung cerah lagi, "Hyuung, sini sini! Ayo makan!" panggil Chanyeol dengan tangan melambai – lambai antusias.

Sandeul monyong – monyong jelek ngikutin omongannya Chanyeol. Habis itu cengengesan sambil minggat ke ruang tamu. Roti tawar sebungkus dibawa pergi semua bareng ama selai selainya. Dasar. Diet gak makan nasi tapi makan roti ampe sebungkus. Ya sama aja boong!

"Kamu lagi makan apa?" tanya Kris duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Ini Jinyoung masak sup jamur daging. Mau ambil piring atau makan berdua?" tawar Chanyeol.

Kris mesam – mesem aja ngeliat piringnya Chanyeol yang udah sisa kuahnya aja. Nih bocah ngeledek apa menghina? Apanya yang dimakan kalo cuma tinggal aer gitu?

"Aku ambil sendiri aja deh." ucap Kris sambil ngambil piring di dalam lemari.

Chanyeol buru – buru nyuci piring kotornya terus nyambar piring di tangan Kris sebelum cowok itu sempat berkedip, "Sini aku ambilin."

Kris nurut aja, nungguin di meja makan.

Gak nyampe semenit, Chanyeol udah gabung di meja makan sambil bawain piring berisi nasi dan lauk pauk.

Kris mengusap lembut kepala Chanyeol sebagai balasan, "Thanks, sayang. Kalo laper lagi bilang ya? Entar aku suapin."

Chanyeol malah getok kepala Kris pake centong sayur, "Kamu ini ngeledek terus!"

"Lho? Ngeledek apa? Tuh kan salah lagi. Orang niat aku baik malah difitnah."

"Ya habis tadi aku kan udah makan banyak."

"Mana aku tau kalo kamu tadi udah makan banyak? Kan aku lagi mandi. Kamar mandinya dimana? Diatas kan? Emang aku Harry Potter bisa ngintip dari jarak jauh?" ujar Kris santai sambil nyendokin nasi ke mulutnya.

Harry potter punya ilmu ngintip jarak jauh? "Ya tapi harusnya kan kamu tau. Kan udah sering liat." jawab Chanyeol manyun nyebelin.

Chanyeol ini semenjak hamil jadi kayak Hulk, Kingkong, Minion raksasa dan makhluk – makhluk gede lainnya yang susah dikalahin. Ngeyel gak jelas mulu kerjanya.

Kris tarik napas, memilih ngalah. "Iya deh, aku emang salah. Maaf ya sayang."

Chanyeol mencibir terus cengengesan ngeledek, "Cepet banget ngalahnya. Gak seru!"

Kris diem aja. Pasang muka kalem dan cenderung datar. Males nanggepin lagi.

Jinyoung nongol lagi di tangga sambil meluk guling ajaibnya itu, "Yeol, nyokap lo nih . Hape lo mana sih? Nyokap lo ngomel ke gue katanya lo susah banget dihubungin."

Chanyeol meringis. Oh iya. Dia lupa kalo tadi sms Bundanya minta ditelpon balik. Eh habis itu malah di silent suaranya. Ini semua gara – gara Kris. Gara – gara dia Chanyeol jadi sableng binti kelainan kayak gini.

"Buruan. Gue ngantuk." tukas Jinyoung diambang alam nyata dan dunia mimpi. Matanya setengah merem setengah melek. Beleknya udah bejibun, padahal tidurnya belum ada sejam yang lalu. Kayaknya itu bukan belek, tapi bekas air mata yang mengering. Dasarrr. Masih menggalau aja.

"Oi! Malah bengong?" seru Jinyoung kesel. Habis bocah ini malah asik merhatiin belek, bukannya cepet – cepet ngambil hape ditangannya.

Chanyeol berdecak, "Iya, berisik!" sekarang hape iPhone S6 Jinyoung udah ada di tangannya, "Udah bobo lagi sono!"

"Balikin ya?"

"Enggak. Mau gue jual."

Mata penuh belek Jinyoung melotot maksimal.

"Yaiyalah, odol kadaluarsa! Pasti gue balikin. Takut amat? Kagak gue baca juga puisi galau lo."

"Siapa yang bikin puisi galau?!" ketus Jinyoung sambil berkacak pinggang dituduh selebai itu.

"Oh. Ya maap. Kirain kalo galau lo suka bikin puisi." ujar Chanyeol sok sok muka polos.

Herrggg! Nyebelin. Bener – bener minta dikentutin Pak produser beserta kru kru film yang bertugas.

Jinyoung melengos naik tangga sambil menyeret guling ajaibnya. Sebodo amat dengan Jerapah korslet ini.

Chanyeol menatap layar hape sebentar terus ditempelin ke kuping, cengirannya melebar begitu mendengar suara ngomel Bundanya diseberang sana, "Iya deh, Bunda. Maaaaf. Tadi lagi sibuk ngerjain tugas, jadi gak denger." Lidah Chanyeol spontan menjulur waktu nyebut 'ngerjain tugas'. Emang dia ngerjain tugas kan? Tugas menjadi istri yang amazing diatas ranjang.

"Lho? Kamu masih ada tugas? Bukannya udah tinggal ngurus skripsi?" tanya Jaejoong mengernyit heran.

Chanyeol meringis makin lebar begitu denger kata 'skripsi'. Meringis mules, "Yaa… masih ada lah, Bunda. Mata kuliah pilihan kan masih ada yang belum keambil waktu semester lalu. Terus juga masih ada beberapa yang ngulang."

Jaejoong berdecak sebel, "Kamu ini bukannya cepet – cepet malah santai – santai. Pake ada yang diulang segala. Yang bener kalo kuliah! Kebanyakan maen sama pacaran mulu sih! Mana cowok kamu yang katanya mau ngelamar kamu bulan depan itu? Sini Bunda mau bicara."

Ha? Bunda mau bicara sama Kris? Mau diapain? Mau diomelin karena telah gagal membimbing dan membina Chanyeol menjadi suri tauladan bagi masyarakat yang berguna bagi bangsa dan segenap rakyat jelata? (Halah ribet!)

Hape di tangan Chanyeol berpindah di Kris sekarang.

Tampang datarnya Kris secara otomatis berubah menjadi tampang 'Mari carmuk ke Calon Mertua'. Padahal Jaejoong gak bisa ngeliat juga.

"Halo, Tante. Iya saya Kris. Tante apa kabar?"

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjongkok disamping sebuah makam. Di batu nisan itu terukir sebuah nama yang sudah lama dia rindukan kehadirannya. Nama sang suami tercinta yang sayang sekali sudah melanjutkan hidupnya 'di tempat yang berbeda'. Sebuah senyuman selalu terbentang di wajah cantiknya bila melihat atau mendengar nama itu. Senyum getir dengan berjuta makna didalamnya.

"Tante baik – baik aja. Kamu sendiri?"

"Saya juga baik, Tante. Tante katanya mau kesini ya minggu depan?"

Senyum Jaejoong melebar, "Iya, saya udah kangen sama anak saya. Lama gak ketemu dia. Apalagi anak itu kalo nelpon jarang banget. Nelpon kalo mau minta uang atau pas pulsanya abis aja. Gimana sih? Dasar anak jaman sekarang."

Kris cuma bisa ketawa garing dicurhatin gitu. Lupakah Jaejoong kalo Kris juga 'anak jaman sekarang'? Apa suaranya Kris terlalu mirip bapak bapak genit pengangguran yang biasa nongkrong di warteg?

"Iya, Tante. Dia biasanya suka gitu orangnya kalo udah keasikan sendiri. Saya aja sering dicuekin." gantian Kris yang curhat.

"Oh ya? Kamu dicuekin?" mata Jaejoong langsung melebar agak kaget, "Kirain kalian disana kerjanya pacaran melulu?"

"Yaa… pacaran sih, Tan. Tapi agak agak jarang lah, dia malah lebih suka nongkrong gak jelas…aduh! Iya, iya, iyaa, enggak, Tan, aduduh! Chanyeol itu anaknya baik kok, berbakti kepada bapak dan ibu guru serta rajin mengerjakan PR."

Tawa Jaejoong kontan meledak, entah apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sampai namja ini bisa refleks ngomong sekocak itu.

"Kok rajin mengerjakan PR? Emang anak SD? Kamu ini ada – ada aja." tukas Jaejoong sambil megangin perutnya yang kram gara – gara ketawa – tawa autis kayak orgil di kuburan. Sampai – sampai ada pengunjung yang ngira Jaejoong kesurupan hantu cewek berbaju kembang – kembang yang kalo malem suka ngegodain pedagang somay mangkal. Cek percek ternyata hantunya naksir mas mas somay itu.

"Eh iya, Tan. Saya udah ngomong sama orangtua saya. Kalo entar minggu depan jadi kesini, katanya langsung maen ke rumah aja."

Jaejoong senyam – senyum kesengsem. Dia jadi makin gak sabar pengen ketemu langsung sama calon menantu dan besannya. Chanyeol emang jarang – jarang cerita soal Kris, tapi kalo diliat dari foto yang pernah dikirim lewat line… Ya ampuuun… anak gue mandi kembang apa sampe bisa menggaet pangeran macam ini? Kris itu emang muka muka Menantu idaman Mertua banget, hampir semua orang yang ngeliat langsung pada rame rame ngedaftarin anaknya buat dilamar. Belum tau aja mereka Kris aslinya kayak gimana.

"Wah iya, orangtua kamu bilang gitu? Iya deh. Salam sama Papa Mama kamu aja dulu."

"Iya, Tante. Pasti saya sampein kok ke Papa Mama saya." jawab Kris teteup ekstra sopan dan teteup dengan intonasi nada 'Mari carmuk ke Calon Mertua'.

"Bukan Papa Mama. Tapi Daddy and Mommy." ralat Chanyeol mengambil alih telpon sesaat cuma mau ngomong itu aja. Gak penting banget.

"Oh iya, maksud saya Daddy and Mommy kamu." ralat Jaejoong sambil terkekeh kecil.

Kris cuma berhehe-hehe.

"Terus…keadaan anak saya gimana?"

Rasa – rasanya Kris gak perlu bertanya lagi keadaan yang mana yang dimaksud Jaejoong, "Sejauh ini dia baik – baik aja, Tante. Atau mau ngomong lagi mungkin sama Chanyeol? Biar langsung sekalian bagi bagi tips n triknya."

Jaejoong mengulum senyum geli. Tips n trik? Pesulap?

"Yes, Mother. I'm here." jawab Chanyeol dengan suara males.

"Eh kamu itu kalo lagi hamil itu jangan terlalu banyak pecicilan. Udah dibilangin! Bunda gak mau nanti cucu Bunda kenapa napa gara – gara kamu slenge'an terus. Udah terbatas gitu kok masih gak bisa jaga diri." Entah kemana perginya sikap manis Jaejoong tadi. Dia langsung nyembur lagi begitu denger Chanyeol nyahut.

Idih? Siapa lagi nih yang ngember ke Bundanya kalo dia suka pecicilan? Pasti salah satu dari dua ingus amuba itu. Awas aja entar!

"Nanti gimana kalo misalnya cucu Bunda otaknya jadi pindah ke punggung gara – gara kelakuan kamu? Atau alisnya nyambung sampai ke dagu? Atau lubang hidungnya tinggal sebelah? Atau giginya taring semua? Nah, siapa yang mau disalahin kalo udah gitu urusannya? Kamu kan?" tuduh Jaejoong suka hiperbolis gak jelas.

Kenapa ya kok kayaknya emak emak gak pernah kehabisan stock bahan omelan? Apa dia juga nanti begitu kalo punya anak?

"Yaa kalo udah gitu mah, urusannya sama yang nyiptain kita kali, Bund." jawab Chanyeol enteng, "Lagian mana ada kasusnya orang hamil pecicilan terus bisa mbrojol anak ajaib gitu? Santai aja lah. Palingan anak aku nanti jadi anak aktif yang kerjanya nangisin anak anak tetangga." _-Oh iya, plus mesum tingkat tinggi kayak bapaknya_. tambah Chanyeol dalam hati.

Jaejoong mendengus jengkel, "Dasar tukang ngeyel kamu ini. Sana ambil kertas!"

"Kertas? Buat apa?"

"Ya buat nulis lah. Gitu aja nanya!"

Terdengar suara decakan jengkel Chanyeol, "Dimana-mana kertas itu emang buat nulis, Bunda. Masa iya buat ngepel lantai? Maksud aku…buat apa Bunda nyuruh aku ngambil kertas?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha menahan diri untuk gak getokin hape ke jidat Kris.

"Ck! Bawel. Udah cepet ambil aja dulu sana! Ada yang mau Bunda kasih tau. Kamu kalo gak disuruh nyatet gitu cuek aja, suka lupa."

"Yes, Ma'am." sahut Chanyeol males, "Sandeeeeuuull! Kertas mana kertas? Cepet. Gue mau nulis!"

Jaejoong spontan geleng - geleng kepala denger suara melengking beratnya Chanyeol manggil Sandeul kayak manggil asisten rumah tangga.

"NOH DI ANEKA KERTAS!" balas Sandeul lebih menggelegar lagi. Sampai telponnya berbunyi 'nginggg ngingg' dasyat. Bikin Jaejoong refleks menjauhkan hape sejauh mungkin dari kuping. Buseeet. Ini anak gue tinggal bareng tarzan kali ya?

Gak lama muncul suara Chanyeol ngomong: "Makasih sayang, Love you full." dengan nada manja dan pastinya bikin muntah, "Halo, Bund. Iya ini kertasnya udah ada. Mau ngomong apa?"

Setelam sempat mengurut dada sebentar, Jaejoong akhirnya mendiktekan apa – apa aja 'Pantangan dan Anjuran' bagi orang hamil. Terus makanan apa aja yang 'Wajib dan Jangan pernah' dikonsumsi.

"Udah? Udah kamu catat semua?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

Chanyeol ngangguk, tapi begitu sadar Jaejoong gak bisa ngeliat anggukannya, buru – buru dia nyahut, "Udah kok. Itu aja kan? Atau masih ada lagi tetek bengek lainnya?"

"Gak ada, segitu aja dulu. Sisanya kamu cari sendiri. Siapa tau aja ada hal – hal lain yang Bunda gak tau. Jaman sekarang kan apa aja bisa diupdate."

Chanyeol meringis. Segini aja? Segini aja tapi udah nyampe satu kertas timbal balik kayak tugasnya yang dirobek tadi. Ugh! Kalo keinget itu bikin Chanyeol jadi kepengen ngempesin ban mobilnya Pak Shindong. Sekalian sama orangnya juga. Biar kalo jalan gak menuh – menuhin tempat.

"Udah deh, Bund. Kayaknya udah cukup nih. Udah banyak banget."

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Mana Kris? Bunda mau ngomong bentar sama dia."

Telpon berpindah tangan lagi, "Iya, Tante?"

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang sambil memijat pelipisnya, "Tante bisa minta tolong kan sama kamu?"

Kris dengan serta merta menjawab, "Iya. Bisa, Tante." Bisa banget malah!

"Tolong kamu jaga dia ya? Jangan sampai dia berbuat yang aneh – aneh. Anak itu kadang suka susah dibilangin, kamu yang sabar aja ya? Pelan – pelan kalo ngasih tau dia. Maklum aja. Semenjak Ayahnya meninggal dia jadi makin kepala batu." Jaejoong nelpon sambil berdiri sekarang. Pegel juga jongkok lama – lama. Apalagi daritadi orang – orang yang lewat pada ngeliatin dia.

"Iya, Tante. Saya akan berusaha semampu saya." jawab Kris singkat namun mantab. Tadinya pengen ngomong: 'Iya, Tante. Saya akan berusaha dengan segenap jiwa raga saya. Kalo perlu dengan kekuatan bulan saya akan melindungi dia.' Tapi itu terlalu alay kesannya.

Senyum tulus Jaejoong melebar, "Makasih banyak ya, Nak Kris. Jangan lupa salam buat orangtua kamu."

"Sip, Tante. Sama – sama."

Setelah menuntaskan obrolannya, Jaejoong langsung tarik napas lega. Lalu kembali duduk di pinggiran pusara mendiang suaminya. Buket bunga segar yang baru dia beli menjadi penghias ditengah – tengah pusara.

Jaejoong mengusap nama Yunho yang terukir di batu nisan, "Anak kita udah gede, Yah. Bentar lagi dia mau tunangan, terus sarjana, terus punya anak, terus nikah….eh…" Jaejoong ngetuk – ngetuk dagunya mikir, "Atau punya anak dulu baru sarjana ya? Gak tau deh. Pokoknya aku cuma bisa doain aja yang terbaik buat Chanyeol. Semoga dia selalu ada dalam lindungan Tuhan. Ayah juga disana yang tenang ya. Kita udah berhasil kok mendidik dia. Yaa… meskipun punya anak diluar nikah sih, tapi gak apa – apa. Asal nanti dia tetep jadi sarjana dan punya karier yang bagus. Lagian Bunda setuju aja kok. Wong Kris aja kayak gitu. Udah ganteng, baik, sopan, dari keluarga yang berpendidikan tinggi, tajir pula…heheh. Iya deh iya, emang kedengarannya matre. Tapi daripada sama cowok kere gak jelas terus anak cucu kita nanti dikasih makan batu? Ayo pilih mana?" Jaejoong ngomong sendiri seolah – olah kayak lagi ngobrol langsung sama Yunho.

Jaejoong menghela napas lagi. Kenangan demi kenangan kembali terputar di kepalanya seperti gulungan roll film. Mulai dari kenangan yang bikin happy sampai yang lucu. Bikin Jaejoong jadi mesam – mesem terus cekikikan sendiri ngebayanginnya. Orang – orang disekelilingnya makin ngeliatin horor. Dugaan mereka kalo Jaejoong kesurupan hantu baju kembang – kembang semakin menguat.

 **#Flashback#**

Waktu itu ulangtahun Chanyeol yang ketujuh belas. Yunho yang waktu itu lagi dinas di luar kota, setelah dapet telpon dari Jaejoong, dia cepet – cepet pulang dan gak pake diliat – liat lagi, langsung menyambar satu sepeda yang bentuknya paling ciamik. Sesuai janji dia akan membelikan Chanyeol sepeda di hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas. Chanyeol juga permintaannya agak agak gak biasa, kalo anak anak seumuran dia minta dibeliin hape lah, mobil lah, motor lah, dia malah minta sepeda. Alasannya juga agak agak tidak mainstream. Katanya biar dia bisa sehat dan terhindar dari segala macam penyakit, juga gak mati muda kayak sepupunya yang kena diabetes.

Begitu nyampe rumah, semuanya udah seneng nyambut Yunho pulang diiringi mobil truck pick up dengan dos gede berisi kado ulang tahun. Terutama Chanyeol yang paling seneng. Bukannya meluk Yunho dia malah meluk dos gede itu.

"Kok Ayah gak kamu peluk?" tanya Yunho jealous sama dos.

"Oh iya." Chanyeol baru inget kalo disitu ada Yunho saking senengnya. Pelukan beruang Chanyeol pun berpindah ke Yunho, "Makasih kadonya, Yah."

"Sama – sama, Yeollie. Semoga kamu jadi orang bener dan berhasil suatu saat nanti. Terus juga dapat pendamping hidup yang bener – bener dan gak bikin kamu menderita busung lapar."

"Ih! Ayah kok doanya gitu? Yang bener!" protes Jaejoong yang daritadi berdiri di ambang pintu ngeliatin dua namja beda usia itu berpelukan.

"Lho? Apanya yang salah? Kalo gak pernah makan pasti nanti kena apa? Busung lapar kan?" balas Yunho gak terima disalahin, "Bunda ini nonton acara gosip terus sih. Makanya baca Koran tuh sekali – kali."

Jaejoong memilih diem sambil mutar bola mata malas. Dasar gak nyambung.

"Yah, bantuin dong?" tukas Chanyeol yang udah posisi mau ngangkat dos gede itu.

Yunho nyamperin dan mereka pun menggotong dos gede itu masuk ke rumah. Sementara petugas anter anter sepeda tadi udah pergi dengan sebodo amatnya begitu Yunho selesai membubuhkan tanda tangan.

"Bunda, cutter mana?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih aja gak berhenti mengagumi dos gede itu. Akhirnya dia bisa juga sepedaan keliling taman bareng cowok pujaan hatinya. Yes, Yes, YES!

Ooooh… ternyata alasan terselubungnya Chanyeol itu toh? Ckckck. Pinter banget pake alasan kesehatan buat kamuflase.

"Sini biar Ayah aja yang bukain." tukas Yunho sambil ngambil cutter di tangan Jaejoong.

Begitu udah kebuka, Chanyeol dan Jaejoong kontan terperangah takjub bareng melihat sepeda di depan mata mereka.

"Taraaaa! Bagus kan? Sudah Ayah duga kalian pasti bakal surprise." Yunho berkacak pinggang bangga. Dikira Jaejoong dan Chanyeol saking terlalu kagumnya sampe lupa mingkem.

"Iya, Ayah. Surprise banget. Sepedanya cantik, ada keranjang sayurnya. Bagus dipake buat kongkow – kongkow sama ibu ibu di pasar." jawab Jaejoong terkekeh ngeledek sambil nunjuk sepeda unyyu – unyyu itu.

"Yaaaah… ini kan sepeda cewek." ujar Chanyeol nyaris mewek. Masa sih dia musti menyapa dunia dengan sepeda ini? Duh… kenapa gak sekalian aja dibeliin satu set alat kecantikan dan meni pedi?

Yunho garuk – garuk kepala. Oh iya ya. Ada keranjangnya. Dia maen comot aja sih tadi gak diliat – liat lagi. Ah… tapi kan bentuknya lumayan keren. Dominasi warnanya apalagi. Soal keranjang bisa diakalin.

"Sepeda cewek apa? Sepeda cewek kan warnanya pink. Ini kan warnanya merah hitam. Kalian ini gimana sih?" Dasar Yunho. Udah tau salah masih ngotot.

Jaejoong masih ketawa – ketiwi aja, "Iya, tapi sepeda cewek itu ada keranjangnya, Yah. Masa sih Chanyeol disuruh naik kayak ginian?"

Wajah Yunho berubah muram, apalagi liat Chanyeol mukanya shock shock ketekuk gitu. Kombinasi yang sangat tidak enak dipandang mata.

"Ya tapi kan udah terlanjur kebeli. Keranjang kan bisa disiasatin."

"Disiasatin gimana maksudnya? Dipindah ke belakang gitu?" tanya Jaejoong ngaco.

"Ya dicopot lah. Masa dipindah kebelakang?"

Sementara Ayah Bundanya asik berdebat gak jelas soal keranjang sepeda, Chanyeol berdiri dan mengelilingi sepeda itu. Diliat dari sudut manapun ini tetep aja sepeda cewek, modelnya ramping gitu. Meskipun dominasi warnanya keren sih. Tapi kan tetep aja sepeda cewek! Apalagi ada tulisan 'Happy Fun Bike, Girl!' –nya. Norak.

Chanyeol nowel nowel Yunho, "Yah, Yah, Yaahh…"

Yunho noleh, "Apa?"

"Ini kok ada tulisan kayak gini?"

"Tulisan apa?" tanya Yunho bingung, dan begitu membaca tulisan di badan sepeda itu, Yunho tak ayal jadi kaget juga.

Jaejoong yang penasaran ikut mendekat dan sedetik kemudian tawanya meledak lagi, "Tuh kan, Yah. Udah balikin aja sana. Masih bisa dituker kan?" saran Jaejoong di sela – sela tawanya.

"Gak bisa. Di toko itu gak nerima penukaran barang yang udah di beli." jawab Yunho dengan muka kusut.

"Terus gimana dong?" tanya Chanyeol lebih kusut lagi.

"Itu bisa gak tulisan 'Girl' nya ditipex terus diganti 'Boy'?" Jaejoong bukannya bantuin malah ngasih saran yang aneh – aneh. Dasar ibu ibu sableng.

Yunho berdecak, "Ya udah nanti Ayah bawa ke tukang sepeda. Biar dipermak." Tuh kan gak nyambung lagi.

Baru deh pening tuh ibu rumah tangga, "Yeee biaya lagi dong? Ayah sih belinya gak bener! Kalo gini kan pemborosan namanya. Malah bisa jadi lebih mahal daripada beli sepeda baru." kalo tadi ketawa – ketawa sekarang ngomel – ngomel.

"Ayah kurang merhatiin tadi. Ayah kan buru – buru aja tadi saking semangatnya pengen beliin Chanyeol hadiah." ucap Yunho bermuka melas.

"Ck! Mana pernah sih Ayah merhatiin?"

Chanyeol yang cemberut berubah jadi trenyuh denger kata – katanya Yunho. Kasihan juga sih Ayahnya itu, meskipun salah beli kok kesannya dia anak gak tau terima kasih banget ya udah dibeliin masih aja protes? Ya habis gimana gak protes coba kalo bentuk sepedanya feminim kayak gitu?

"Udah deh, Yah. Gak apa – apa. Kalo emang mau dipermak – permak aja, kalo enggak juga gak apa – apa." jawab Chanyeol nrimo, "Makasih ya, Yah?"

Yunho mengusap lembut puncak kepala Chanyeol, "Sama – sama. Asal gak kamu pake bersepeda sama kebluk cengcorang itu. Kamu tau kan Ayah gak terlalu suka sama dia?"

Chanyeol melongo ampun – ampunan. Ha? Kok Ayah bisa tau?!

Jaejoong cengar – cengir geli terus ngeloyor ke dapur, tiba – tiba keinget kuah kaldu diatas kompor belum dimasukin bumbu.

 **#End Flashback#**

Sampai sekarang Jaejoong masih suka senyam – senyum kalo lihat sepeda Chanyeol. Sepedanya masih ada sih sampai sekarang, meringkuk di bagasi mobil dan udah berubah fungsi jadi tempat tinggal bangsa laba – laba. Sepeda itu dulu sering dipake Chanyeol setelah 'direnovasi' sedikit. Keranjangnya udah berhasil disingkirin dan tulisan norak itu juga udah dihapus. Tapi keranjangnya gak bener – bener disingkirkan begitu aja. Dengan otak penuh rekayasa Yunho, keranjangnya malah berubah jadi keranjang basket dan dipake Chanyeol main sama anak – anak tetangga deket rumah. Terus karena Chanyeol kuliahnya jauh, sepedanya jadi terbengkalai gitu aja. Chanyeol juga ngotot gak mau nyumbangin itu ke siapapun karena itu pemberian terakhir dari Yunho. Sayang dikasih ke orang. Katanya buat kenang – kenangan aja.

Setelah sekali lagi mengusap lembut batu nisan Yunho dan 'berpamitan', Jaejoong melangkah pergi sambil memanggul tas dan barang belanjaannya di pundak.

.

.

.

.

Melihat penolakan Chanyeol, jangan harap Changmin bakal nyerah gitu aja. Dan satu hal yang Chanyeol sadari, biarpun ada Kris disebelahnya, itu tidak membuat dia terbebas dari godaan.

"Halo, Yeollie. Lagi baca buku apa?"

Kedua mata Chanyeol terbelalak kaget, "CHANGM-"

"Ssssttt!" tegur penjaga perpustakaan sambil melempar tatapan maut.

"Kok elo bisa disini sih?" tanya Chanyeol setengah berbisik kali ini. Gimana dia gak kaget berlebihan gitu kalo Changmin yang notabene orang luar bisa nyasar di perpustakaan ekonomi? Bukan. Bukan nyasar. Menyasarkan diri lebih tepatnya. Apa coba tujuannya kesini? Ketauan banget modusnya.

Changmin santai aja, malah bertopang dagu terus pasang muka serius yang imut, "Lagi ngerjain tugas ya?" tanyanya seolah – olah tidak pernah terjadi apa – apa.

"Kenapa hyung bisa ada disini?" tanya Chanyeol balik dengan mata memicing curiga. Nyuekin pertanyaan basa basinya Changmin.

"Lho? Emang gak boleh ya? Ini untuk umum kan? Gue gak ngeliat ada tanda dilarang masuk di pintu."

Here it is. Playing fool again…

"Hyung, ini kan perpus ekonomi. Hyung keperluannya apa disini? Kecuali kalo hyung anak sini juga aku gak bakalan kaget." ujar Chanyeol berusaha bersabar.

Changmin ngangguk – ngangguk sambil membulatkan bibir, "Oh. Gitu. Ya gue pengen jalan – jalan aja. Pengen tau perpus ekonomi itu kayak gimana. Sama gak kayak perpus di tempat gue."

Ha? Changmin ini sedang melakukan study banding perpus antar fakultas atau apa?

"Eh, lo ada juga rupanya? Kirain tadi Chanyeol sendiri." Changmin sok kaget ngeliat Kris yang tiba – tiba nongol terus langsung duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

Kris cuma ngelirik sekilas terus tatapannya berubah lembut waktu ngeliat Chanyeol, "Sayang, kamu gak lapar? Katanya tadi mau makan? Atau temenin aku aja gimana?"

"Tapi kan tugas aku belum selesai. Belum ngerjain punyanya Baekhyun juga." tukas Chanyeol masih fokus ngetik terus ngelirik ke buku tebal di samping laptopnya. Buat referensi bikin makalah tugas perbaikan dari Pak Shindong.

"Ya nanti lagi aja kerjanya. Kamu pinjem dulu bukunya, terus lanjutinnya dirumah aja, ya?" bujuk Kris sambil mendaratkan ciuman di pipi dekat sudut bibir.

"Duh. Kalo di rumah aku gak konsen. Bawaannya pengen begituan aja." sahut Chanyeol. Tapi agak terlalu keras untuk sampai ke kuping tetangga. Padahal perpus hari itu lagi rame – ramenya plus ada Changmin juga yang ngedengerin mereka. Otomatis beberapa pasang mata langsung melirik lirik kepo sambil pasang kuping tajam – tajam.

Sementara Changmin yang daritadi cuma jadi penonton merangkap obat nyamuk cap kambing congek jelas aja gak terima. Tapi… kalo diliat – liat dari kedekatan dua orang di depannya ini… waktu terakhir kali ketemu perasaan mereka gak begini deh? Kok sekarang makin lengket? Kok mesranya ampun – ampunan sampe bikin ibu penjaga perpus gembrot yang judes itu cuma bisa melirik sirik doang tanpa bisa berkata – kata? Kok mereka malah kayak pasangan… suami istri?

Changmin berdehem, bikin Kris dan Chanyeol yang lagi asik mesra – mesraan jadi berhenti terus noleh.

"Baru tau gue kalo perpus sekarang bisa untuk tempat mojok juga." sindirnya.

"Terus kenapa? Lo ada masalah dengan itu?" tanya Kris dengan muka robotic khasnya. Meskipun dari nadanya kentara banget pengen ngajak gulat.

"Masalah? Gak sih, gue cuman mau ngingetin aja, mending lo biarin dulu deh Chanyeol ngerjain tugasnya. Lo kan sama aja kayak ngeganggu dia kalo gitu. Sebagai pacar yang baik harusnya lo ngasih dia privasi dong," Changmin noleh ke Chanyeol minta dukungan, "Iya kan, Yeollie?"

"Oh ya?" Kris pasang muka seolah – olah omongannya Changmin tadi sesuatu banget, "Emang kamu ngerasa terganggu dengan kehadiran aku?"

Chanyeol melirik Changmin terus ngelirik Kris secara bergantian. Setelah dilanda galau sesaat ngeliat raut muka dua namja itu yang sama – sama susah ditebak, akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk menggeleng. Gelengan yang pelan dan sekilas. Tapi segitu aja udah cukup untuk bikin Kris menyunggingkan senyum bangga penuh kemenangan.

"Lo liat? Orangnya sendiri aja gak merasa terganggu. Jadi masalahnya itu ada di elo kan?"

Changmin memicingkan mata geram.

"Kenapa? Perlu ditunjukin jalan keluar?" Kris makin nantang. Bener – bener minta ditampol.

Fuhh! Chanyeol mengibaskan ujung kerah kaosnya. Gerah! Mulai panas disini!

"Kris, makan yuk? Aku laper nih." Chanyeol buru – buru berdiri dan mengemasi barang – barangnya sebelum dua raksasa ini saling cakar dan bikin kekacauan di perpus. Malah makin ribet nanti.

Kris mengangguk setuju. Dan tanpa berkata – kata lagi langsung merangkul Chanyeol keluar dari perpus.

Changmin yang melihat itu hanya melempar senyum sinis. Menyerah? Enak saja! Untuk apa dia sampai sejauh ini kalo baru digituin aja udah nyerah?

.

.

.

.

"Harusnya tadi kamu gak ngomong kayak gitu."

Kris menancapkan flasdisk ke radio tape milik Chanyeol, seketika mengalun lagunya Maroon 5 yang 'Never Gonna Leave This Bed'. Udah deh pokoknya lagunya Kris itu gak jauh – jauh dari kata 'kasur'.

"Orang kayak gitu kalo dilembek – lembekin malah makin ngelunjak. Udah dua hari ini dia sengaja cari muka terus sama kamu. Aku kan gak mungkin diem aja liat calon tunangan aku digodain cowok lain." ujar Kris sambil merangkak naik ke ranjang, terus merangkak sampai mukanya tepat sejajar diatas dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melingkarkan dua tangannya di leher Kris begitu bibir namja itu mulai beraksi di dadanya, "Tapi kalo kamu gitu nanti dia malah makin menjadi – jadi. Kayaknya Changmin itu tipe tebal muka yang gak peduli apapun. Sekarang aku jadi makin waswas kalo sama dia."

Kris mengangkat mukanya, "Dari awal aku liat dia, aku langsung sadar kalo orang itu punya niat terselubung. Kamu telat baru nyadar sekarang." terus lanjut jilatin nipple kiri Chanyeol. Sebuah lenguhan nikmat lolos dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Tadi kamu…bilang…emhh… kalo dia punya niat terselubung? Niat apa? Darimana… mmhhh kamu tau?" ucap Chanyeol setengah mendesah dan menggelinjang keenakan diberi cetakan kissmark di titik titik tertentu. Mulai dari leher, dada sampai ke perut.

Kris mulai beraksi di selangkangan, tangannya menarik turun celana boxer Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan 'benda favoritnya' dari dalam sana, "Ini udah semacam radar. Insting, you know? Yaa… hampir sama kayak serangga, mereka bisa langsung mengenali spesies mereka hanya dari indra penciuman, penglihatan, atau semacam antena yang ada di kepala mereka." Lidah Kris naik turun di batangan ereksi Chanyeol, menjilati dan mengulum ujungnya dengan gencar seolah – olah itu es krim. Membuat Chanyeol makin antusias menggelinjang dan mendesah horny.

Tawa Chanyeol jadi serak – serak banjir efek horny, "Intinya…enggh… sebagai sesama bajingan kalian…ahhh…saling mengenali satu sama lain."

Kris malah ngakak. Predikat 'bajingan' udah bukan hal baru di telinganya, "Bedanya, aku ini bajingan yang buka – bukaan, dia itu bajingan bermuka dua."

"Oke, berarti kamu tau dong apa niat tersembunyinya? Kan kamu bilang kamu punya insting gitu?"

"Mana aku tau? Aku ini bukan paranormal, Sayang. Naluri atau insting itu beda sama sama telepati, ilmu pembaca pikiran manusia atau sihir manapun yang dipakai peramal kaum gipsi." Lalu bibirnya mengulum dan memainkan 'bola kembar' Chanyeol dengan lidahnya, bikin Chanyeol bukan hanya menggelinjang, tapi juga mencengkram seprainya kuat – kuat.

Chanyeol berdecak sambil mutar bola mata malas, "Kamu ini kebiasaan kalo ngomong sama aku kayak ngomong sama murid TK C. Aku tuh udah tau! Gak usah sedetail itu juga."

Kris merangkak naik lagi hingga wajah mereka sejajar, "Ya deh maaf. Habisnya pertanyaan kamu tadi aneh banget. Emang sejak kapan sih aku bisa baca pikiran orang lain? Aku kan bisanya cuma baca pikiran kamu."

Bibir bawah Chanyeol maju dua senti, "Itu gombalan ya? Kok aku gak terharu?"

Kris tertawa pelan liat bibir manyun dibawahnya. Bibir yang menggiurkan dan manis…. bikin Kris tanpa sadar sudah mengemut dua pasang bibir menggoda itu dengan penuh hasrat dan gairah. Chanyeol yang sudah menikmati permainan, kini melingkarkan dua kakinya di punggung Kris, sementara kesepuluh kuku jarinya nemplok di punggung Kris. Cengkramannya di punggung Kris makin menguat saat lidah Kris menelusup masuk di mulutnya dan mulai melakukan pergulatan dengan lidah Chanyeol. Namja itu melenguh dan mendesah berkali – kali saat bibir Kris makin gencar mengulum, menggigiti bibir bawah dan atas Chanyeol secara bergantian lalu menyesapnya kuat – kuat.

Setelah menodai bibir Chanyeol dan melihat dua benda lembut itu membengkak seksi dan memerah serta dipenuhi saliva. Lalu tepat disaat Iggy Azalea melantunkan lagu 'Work', Kris langsung mendekap tubuh Chanyeol lalu berguling ke sisi lain hingga kini mereka bertukar posisi. Kris ada dibawah dan Chanyeol ada diatas.

"Work it on my shit, Babe." bisik Kris dengan nada seduktif dan berat di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Kris lekat lalu mendesahkan kalimat seduktif yang menantang balik, "Do it yourself."

.

.

.

.

Changmin memarkir Land Rovernya di pelataran parkir gedung ekonomi. Setelah bermenit – menit mutar – muter dan bertanya kiri kanan mengenai keberadaan Chanyeol, akhirnya dia mendapati namja yang dia cari sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman di depan gedung manajemen dengan dua namja lainnya. Mereka baru sadar ada Changmin yang lagi jalan nyamperin mereka begitu jarak cowok itu hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi dari punggung Chanyeol.

"Yeol, Yeol…" salah seorang dari mereka nyikut Chanyeol.

Ekspresi yang sudah diduga Changmin, namja itu pasti akan kaget atau minimal mangap selebar mungkin melihat penampakan dirinya yang suka nongol tiba – tiba ini.

"Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol masih sama seperti kemarin. Tatapan yang penuh curiga, kewaspadaan dan sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Tenang saja. Itu sama sekali tidak menciutkan tekad dan langkah segede gunung es Changmin yang gak cuma bisa memporak-porandakan satu kapal, tapi dua sekaligus.

Sementara dua namja di dekatnya saling lirik dan saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Perpaduan antara heran dan gak nyangka. Tatapan mata mereka seperti tim juri penilai yang ngeliatin dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Apalagi yang matanya belo itu, ngeliatinnya gitu banget. Seolah – olah kalo Changmin salah bergerak sedikit aja, bakal ada bejibun tombak yang berterbangan dari balik punggungnya.

Changmin duduk di bangku yang sama yang ditempati Chanyeol, mengacuhkan tatapan – tatapan menjudge disekelilingnya, "Sori ya, mungkin agak mendadak tapi… gue bener – bener butuh bantuan kamu sekarang."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat, "Bantuan?"

"Iya. Kamu inget kan tentang salah satu pasien gue yang menderita kanker dan umurnya hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi?"

Oh. Yixing. Pasiennya Changmin yang kanker otak itu dan katanya punya kakak yang udah lama menghilang dan mukanya mirip Chanyeol. Waktu sebelum pergi ke pulau, Changmin pernah minta dikirimin fotonya Chanyeol satu dan langsung ditunjukin ke Yixing. Anak itu langsung semangat dan pengen ketemu Chanyeol terus.

Chanyeol ngangguk.

"Jadi hari ini dia minta ditemenin jalan, dan katanya dia pengen ditemenin juga sama kamu."

Dua wajah di sekitarnya keliatan agak kaget.

"Maaf, hyung. Engg… bukannya gue gak bersedia sih, tapi habis ini gue ada ujian Ekonomi Makro 2. Jadi gimana dong?" tukas Chanyeol dengan wajah menyesal.

Changmin tarik napas galau, "Yaa sayang banget. Padahal dia baru bisa dapet kesempatan keluar hari ini karena kemarin – kemarin kondisi badannya memburuk terus. Gue juga udah janji ke dia. Yaah…semoga aja Yixing bisa mengerti."

Chanyeol makin berasa gak enak. Apalagi ini menyangkut kenangan seorang anak yang menderita sakit parah dan umurnya gak lama lagi. Sakit parah yang sama yang menggerogoti kesehatan Ayahnya dulu.

Chanyeol ngelirik ke Sandeul dan Jinyoung yang juga bermuka galau. Setelah diceritain soal Changmin, mereka juga disuruh Kris buat mewanti – wanti dan ngejagain Chanyeol dari jangkauan Changmin kalo pas Kris gak ada. Tapi kalo mendengar permintaannya Changmin tadi… kok kesannya dia jahat dan gak punya perasaan banget kalo nolak.

Sandeul menggeleng samar sambil ngomong: 'Modus aja tuh' tanpa suara. Jinyoung diem aja tapi melempar tatapan yang kira – kira begini kalo diartikan maknanya: 'Gue yakin dia ada maksud'. Chanyeol menghela napas galau.

Changmin tersenyum iklas, "Kalo kamu gak mau juga gak apa – apa sih. Yixing anaknya baik kok, gue yakin dia bakal ngerti."

Nah loh. Nah tuh. Jahat banget kan kalo dia sampai nolak?

Dengan satu tarikan napas akhirnya Chanyeol menjawab, "Oke, gue mau."

"Yakin lo, Yeol?" celetuk Sandeul refleks. Chanyeol langsung melirik galak karena nada kaget Sandeul yang berlebihan.

Jinyoung tersenyum awkward dengan muka gak iklas, "Terus ujian lo gimana?"

"Yaa… salah satu dari lo kalo bisa gantiin gue. Mau kan? Mau ya? Mau dong?" mohon Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang susah ditolak, "Ini kan Ekonomi Makro 2 matkul semester tiga dan gak terlalu susah juga, gue yakin masih ada yang nyangkut di kepala kalian."

Setelah saling lirik beberapa saat, akhirnya Jinyoung yang bersedia, "Ya udah biar gue aja."

Kedua mata Chanyeol melotot seneng, "Bener?"

"Tapi hape lo jangan di silent ya." tukas Jinyoung penuh makna, "Buat jaga – jaga aja kalo misalkan ada info tambahan dari dosen lo. Yang masuk Bu Ryewook atau asistennya?"

Chanyeol mengemasi buku – buku dan memasukkanya dalam tas, "Biasanya sih Bu Ryewook, tapi waktu minggu lalu katanya asistennya yang bakal ngawas."

Jinyoung ngangguk lega sambil ngacungin jempol tanda oke. Soalnya dia udah ceesan banget sama Bu Ryewook, entar kalo tiba – tiba masuk gantiin Mahasiswa lain, bisa langsung ketauan kan? Yang ada malah Chanyeol yang kena getahnya. Soalnya dosen satu itu lumayan tegas juga.

"Makasih banyak ya. Yixing bakal seneng banget ketemu kamu." ucap Changmin dengan senyum dan ekspresi lembut.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, "Sama – sama."

.

.

.

.

"Kak Chanyeeoll!"

Chanyeol memeluk Yixing yang berlari – lari kecil nyamperin dia.

"Kamu apa kabar?" tanya Chanyeol sumringah.

Yixing senyum lebih lebar lagi, "Aku baik – baik aja, Kak. Kakak sendiri?"

Chanyeol mengusap pelan kepala bondol Yixing. Katanya Changmin itu botak alami, bukan hasil rekayasa tukang cukur, karena rambutnya udah pada amblas.

"Aku baik – baik aja. Katanya hari ini kamu mau jalan – jalan ya?"

Yixing ngangguk antusias, "Iya, aku seneng banget mau jalan sama Kakak. Saking senengnya sampai tadi bubur dua porsi yang dibawain Mama aku abisin semua."

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Anak – anak seumur Yixing emang masih polos banget. Dia jadi makin trenyuh dan langsung keinget bokapnya lagi. Rasanya agak gak adil aja orang – orang baik seperti mereka harus 'pergi' dengan cepat. Padahal banyak yang berharap mereka bisa terus ada dan 'tinggal' lebih lama lagi. Bundanya malah sampai gak makan selama tiga hari berturut – turut dan mengurung diri di kamar selama seminggu lebih. Rumah berasa beda setelah itu, gak ada lagi yang diajak Bundanya adu mulut, gak ada lagi yang nyeramahin Chanyeol untuk rajin latihan soal biar keterima di Universitas bergengsi tanpa harus bayar mahal – mahal. Semuanya jadi terasa… beda.

"Kakak kok nangis?"

Chanyeol menghapus air mata gak sopan yang main nyelonong keluar aja, "Gak apa – apa. Kakak tiba – tiba keinget sama seseorang."

"Siapa? Pacar kakak?"

Chanyeol tersenyum getir, "Lebih dari itu. Orang ini sangat spesial dan berarti banget buat Kakak."

Yixing manggut – manggut polos, "Emang orang itu sekarang dimana?"

"Dia…" Chanyeol tarik napas, "Dia ada di tempat yang lebih baik sekarang."

Yixing manggut – manggut lagi, bibir mungilnya membulatkan kata 'Ooo' panjang.

Gak lama, seorang wanita cantik nan semampai keluar dari kamar rawat inap Yixing dengan Changmin yang ngekor di belakangnya. Udah dipastikan wanita ini adalah Ibunya Yixing.

"Kamu ya yang namanya Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol ngangguk sopan sambil menyalami wanita itu.

"Saya Mamanya Yixing, saya makasih banget loh sama adek ini yang udah mau nemenin anak saya dan Dokter Changmin jalan – jalan. Maaf ya jadi ngerepotin. Kalo Yixing nakal lompat sana sini gak bisa diatur, cubit aja, entar dia pasti diem kok."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Mana mungkin sih dia tega nyubit anak kecil? Apalagi anaknya lucu dan polos polos kayak Yixing.

"Gak apa – apa kok, Tante. Wajar anak kecil aktif, saya aja dulu waktu kecil suka jitakin kepala temen – temen saya."

Mamanya Yixing ketawa, "Itu bukan aktif namanya, tapi bandel."

Chanyeol cuma garuk – garuk kepala aja sambil nyengir selebar pisang.

"Oke." tukas Changmin bikin semua noleh ke dia, "Mungkin kita bisa langsung jalan sekarang? Soalnya ijin keluarnya Yixing cuman sampe jam 6 sore."

Yixing meluk Mamanya, "Aku jalan dulu ya Ma sama Kak Chanyeol dan Kak Changmin."

Mama Yixing mengecup penuh sayang kedua pipi anak itu, "Iya, hati – hati ya sayang. Kamu yang nurut dan jangan ngerepotin lho."

Setelah selesai berpamitan, Changmin menggendong Yixing menuju ke mobil dengan Chanyeol yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kita mau kemana, Kak?"

Changmin mengusap kepala tuyul Yixing sambil tersenyum, "Kita ke taman bermain aja. Lotteworld. Mau?"

Yixing ngangguk semangat. Pipi gembilnya sampai ikut bergerak – gerak. Lucu. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol sudah melayangkan satu cubitan gemes di pipi bocah itu.

"Aw! Sakit, Kak." Yixing ngelus pipinya dengan bibir mempout imut.

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidah, "Biarin! Siapa suruh jadi anak kok lucu banget."

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih dua puluh lima menit, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di taman bermain.

Begitu sampai di dalam. Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti mangap dan takjub melihat taman bermain yang luas dan megahnya bukan main ini. Chanyeol udah dua kali sih kesini. Yang pertama dulu banget waktu dia masih kelas 3 SD, yang kedua waktu dia bareng sama Sandeul dan Jinyoung. Jadi sekarang yang ketiga kalinya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa berhenti kagum kalau sudah diajak yang namanya ke taman bermain. Apalagi taman bermain macam Lotte World atau Everland. Otomatis lah Chanyeol yang agak fanatik sama tempat hiburan macam ini langsung Turn On alias semangat '45.

Ternyata mata Changmin cukup jeli untuk menangkap perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol. Dari yang lecek berat karena diajakin bolos, berubah jadi cerah dan sumringah. Chanyeol bahkan terus menerus melontarkan kalimat kagum sambil ikut melompat – lompat antusias saat mendengar teriakan pengunjung lain diatas wahana yang memacu adrenalin. Matanya melebar saat melihat kereta roller coaster melintas dengan kecepatan kilat diatas kepalanya.

"Waaa! Kak Changmin, Kak Chanyeol, aku mau naik wahana Bungee drop boleh?" Yixing menggeliat semangat. Changmin sampai harus menurunkan bocah itu dari gendongannya.

"Boleh. Tapi pake topi ini dulu." Changmin nyomot satu topi di stand merchandise yang paling deket sama dia. Topi yang ada kuping hamsternya.

"Kamu juga mau?" tanya Changmin iseng ngeliat Chanyeol daritadi terus melirik – lirik ngiler ke topi berbentuk muka Rillakuma.

Chanyeol cepet – cepet menggeleng grogi karena aksi lirik – lirik mupengnya ketauan.

Changmin mengambil topi itu terus dipakein ke Chanyeol, "Waah, cocok banget lho sama kamu. Sama – sama imutnya."

"Eh, gak usah, hyung. Maka…" Baru aja Chanyeol mau ngembaliin topi itu ke tempatnya, eh udah keburu dibayar duluan sama Changmin. Ya udah, akhirnya dia pake lagi deh. Secara ini Rillakuma gitu lho. Karakter kartun favorit dia banget.

Changmin mengusap kepala bertopi Chanyeol, "Sama – sama." Terus gandeng Yixing menuju ke antrian panjang Bungee drop.

Setelah mengantri lama, akhirnya tiba juga giliran ketiga orang itu naik. Ketika semua penumpang sudah menempati kursinya masing – masing, wahana pun bergerak naik keatas. Lalu tiba – tiba Wushh! Mereka semua dihempaskan dari ketinggian 38 meter. Changmin iseng – iseng menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol menutup matanya rapat – rapat sambil berteriak kencang dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Dia sangat manis…

Changmin tanpa sadar cengar – cengir sendiri.

Setelah seru – seruan di Bungee Drop, mereka langsung menuju Gyro Drop. Hampir sama dengan Bungee Drop, bedanya wahana ini memiliki tiang yang berbentuk tabung setinggi 70 meter dengan waktu hempasan ke bawah selama 2 detik. Saking cepatnya, orang – orang yang mengantri harus memegangi topi atau rok mereka, karena angin yang terhempas dari wahana ini mampu membuat barang – barang beterbangan. Akhirnya tiba juga giliran naik tiga orang itu. Setelah semua stay pada posisinya masing – masing, tiba – tiba saja bangku para penumpang dinaikkan dengan gerakan spiral. Saat sudah sampai diatas 'Wushhh!' mereka semua kembali dijatuhkan dengan kecepatan kilat. Rasanya kayak jantung pada mau lompat dari badan masing – masing.

Ada banyak wahana di Lotte World, ada yang outdoor dan Indoor. Karena masih banyak waktu yang tersisa, mereka memutuskan untuk naik wahana outdoor baru dulu kemudian indoor. Ternyata meskipun kelihatannya yang paling rapuh, Yixing pemberani juga. Bocah itu tidak segan – segan mencoba semua wahana ekstrem yang ada. Changmin dan Chanyeol yang mengikuti Yixing sampai kewalahan karena anak itu seperti mewarisi kekuatan dari Ribuan Jin. Gak ada capek – capeknya! Udah gitu masih mau naik dua roller coaster French Revolution sama Comet Express pula.

"Kak, ayo naik roller coaster." bujuk Yixing menggelendot manja di gandengan Chanyeol.

"Udah, deh. Kita istirahat dulu, minum – minum dulu kek gitu. Capek nih." Ujar Chanyeol dengan muka melas maksimal.

"Kalian gak seru ah! Payah!" Yixing merengut dengan bibir mempout ngambek. Membuat Changmin terkekeh pelan.

"Kamu tuh yang terlalu semangat! Istirahat dulu dong. Kita masuk wahana yang santai – santai dulu. Yang gak membutuhkan tenaga untuk teriak." Saran Chanyeol yang langsung diangguki setuju oleh Changmin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Magic Island dulu? Habis itu baru ke museum rakyat korea." Saran Changmin.

"Ayo ke Magic Island dulu. Kita foto – foto disana!" Seru Chanyeol semangat. Dalam sekejap dia jadi lupa soal niatnya untuk waswas ke Changmin. Habis namja itu keliatan beda banget sih hari ini. Chanyeol juga tidak merasakan perasaan buruk lagi kayak kemarin – kemarin. Pokoknya dia happy dan enjoy banget deh.

"Ayooo!" seru Yixing loncat – loncat seneng. Sampai Chanyeol yang gandeng jadi kewalahan, takut anak itu salah loncat terus nyungsep di selokan.

Istana putri dalam dunia dongeng yang megah sudah terlihat dari jauh. Itulah Magic Island. Mereka pun untuk memutuskan foto – foto narsis dengan berbagai macam gaya dan ekspresi dulu sebelum masuk. Hampir semua badut yang lagi mangkal di depan situ diajakin foto bareng. Kecuali badut buaya karena Yixing paling takut sama predator satu itu.

"Iya, Yixing. Buaya itu emang makhluk yang paling berbahaya. Apalagi buaya darat." tukas Chanyeol kumat ngaconya.

"Ha? Emang ada buaya di darat? Buaya itu bukannya di rawa – rawa ya?" Dasar bocah.

"Ada, buaya darat itu beda sama buaya rawa, kalo buaya rawa itu suka melahap orang, kalo buaya darat itu suka ngibulin orang."

Yixing manggut – manggut aja tetep dengan muka polosnya.

Changmin mengulum senyum geli sambil geleng – geleng kepala.

Setelah puas berkeliling, berfoto sana – sini dan mencoba wahana lain, akhirnya mereka istirahat di salah satu bangku panjang di area food court.

"Kalian tunggu sini, ya. Aku beliin makanan dulu. Yixing mau apa?"

"Milkshake stroberi!"

"Wah, Yixing juga suka stroberi?" tanya Chanyeol.

Yixing ngangguk imut, "Iya. Kakak juga?"

Chanyeol mengangguk tak kalah imut, "Iya."

"Oke, dua milkshake stroberi. Fix! Makanannya apa?"

"Hamburger!" lagi lagi Yixing nyahut semangat. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti anak penyakitan. Chanyeol tersenyum kagum melihat ketegaran hati Yixing dan semangat anak itu.

"Kamu, Yeol?" tanya Changmin ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Samain aja deh."

"Oke. Dua hamburger, dua milskshake stroberi. Tunggu sebentar ya."

"Eh, eh, hyung!" tahan Chanyeol ngeliat Changmin udah maen ngeloyor aja.

Namja itu menoleh bingung, "Ada apa? Masih ada tambahan?"

Chanyeol ngeluarin dompet terus nyodorin selembar uang, "Ini. Hyung traktir Yixing aja. Gue bayar sendiri."

Changmin cuman ngibasin tangan terus ngeloyor lagi.

"Lha? Hyung? Hyung? Tunggu! Uangnya…" Kenapa jadi malah dia yang ngerepotin Changmin sih?

"Kak, kakak cinta ya sama Kak Changmin?"

Eh? Apa? Chanyeol noleh kaget tiba – tiba ditanya begitu.

"Hmm… cinta?" Chanyeol terkekeh, "Sok tau kamu ini. Anak kecil tau apa soal cinta – cintaan?" ujarnya sambil mencubit gemes dua pipi Yixing.

"Tuh tadi buktinya Kakak salah tingkah. Kata Papa kalo orang yang kita liatin itu suka salah tingkah itu artinya dia punya perasaan khusus."

Chanyeol bengong. Bener – bener deh bocah ingusan jaman sekarang, giliran diajarin soal cinta – cintaan cepet banget masuknya.

Lagian daritadi dia salah tingkah bukan karena cinta, tapi lebih ke karena ngerasa gugup dan gak nyaman aja diliatin intens begitu. Chanyeol sebenarnya sadar sih kalau daritadi terus diperhatiin sama Changmin. Tapi dia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan celingukan kiri – kanan melihat – lihat pemandangan sekitar. Apalagi waktu Changmin ngomong ke dia itu cara menatapnya beda banget. Kalo aja gak keinget sama Kris dan 'dedek' yang lagi asik bobo di perut, bisa – bisa pertahanannya bakal jebol lagi kayak dulu.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu lalu mendongak menatap langit senja, "Kakak udah punya orang yang kakak cintai."

"Oh, kakak udah punya pacar ya."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menarik tangan imut Yixing terus ditaruh diatas perutnya, "Dan ada satu lagi di dalam sini."

Mata bunder Yixing membulat semangat, "Woww, Kakak akan punya dedek bayi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Apa Kakak sayang banget sama dedek?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, "Banget."

"Terus kalo dedek udah lahir mau dikasih nama apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kocak terus mikir sebentar, pasang gaya detektif conan, "Umm… kakak bingung sih, kamu bantuin nyari dong?"

Yixing juga ikutan mikir dengan gaya yang sama, "Gimana kalo… Lays?"

Ha? Lays? Masa anaknya dikasih nama kerupuk kentang?

Muka Chanyeol berkerut gak terima, "Kok Lays?"

"Iya, soalnya Lays itu cemilan favorit aku banget. Rasanya enak. Kriuk kriuk gimana gitu. Apalagi yang rasa rumput laut."

Chanyeol makin bengong. Kenapa dia malah promosi makanan? Ternyata nih bocah sengklek juga.

"Kenapa, Kak? Lays kan keren, kayak nama bule." Yixing masih ngotot.

Bahkan bule pun ogah ngasih nama anaknya nama merek kerupuk.

"Eh, Yixing. Gue kasih tau ya, di barat sana itu kagak ada manusia namanya Lays!"

"Kok gak ada? Padahal Lays keren lho. Simpel dan gampang diingat."

Chanyeol tepok jidad nyerah. Ampun deh nih tuyul.

Sementara jauh di depan sana, diantara antrian panjang di depan sebuah stand makanan dan kerumunan manusia yang lalu lalang, Changmin yang semenjak daritadi mengawasi dua orang itu kontan aja terperangah mendapati fakta baru soal incarannya itu. Tidak perlu mendengar langsung apa yang mereka perbincangkan, cukup melihat dari jauh saja. Hanya dengan melihat Yixing yang menempelkan kepalanya di perut Chanyeol, mengusapnya, lalu mengajak perut Chanyeol mengobrol, dia sudah bisa menarik satu kesimpulan.

Chanyeol sedang…mengandung?

.

.

.

.

Aksi Changmin untuk merebut hati Chanyeol kembali, tidak berhenti hanya sampai disitu rupanya. Kalau Jinyoung dapat boneka musang dari Gongchan, dia justru dapat kiriman Boneka Rillakuma yang ukurannya lima kali lipat lebih gede loh! Dan itupun langsung dianterin ke rumah sama petugas tokonya. Terlebih lagi, dari ukuran dos kado yang super gede itu, semua orang bakal nebak isinya kalo gak kulkas tiga pintu ya minimal lemari lah.

Tapi ternyata begitu dibuka isinya boneka segede anak raksasa buto ijo gitu, otomatis tiga namja itu langsung terperangah kaget. Antara kaget bercampur kagum bercampur gak nyangka ternyata Changmin sampe niat banget ngasih boneka segini gedenya.

"Ini dari Changmin? Ckckck." Jinyoung berdecak kaget.

"Gilaa, Yeol! Niat banget tuh orang." Sandeul geleng – geleng kepala sambil tidak berhenti menatap boneka raksasa itu, "Pasti mahal nih. Gede banget gini."

Chanyeol nelen ludah gak enak. Apa sih sebenernya niatnya Changmin?

Chanyeol menatap topi rillakuma dan boneka rillakuma di depannya secara bergantian.

Kemarin topi, sekarang boneka. Besok apa?

Maunya apa sih?!

.

.

.

.

Kris mengeluarkan empat foto lalu melemparnya tepat di samping Chanyeol.

"Ini yang kamu minta waktu itu. Aku udah bawain."

Chanyeol meraih foto – foto itu lalu menatapnya secara bergantian. Adegan dalam foto itu tidak asing baginya. Karena dua pemuda di foto itu adalah dirinya dan… cowok ini… dia… wajahnya…

Senyum miring Kris melebar menangkap reaksi terperangah shocknya Chanyeol, "Kenapa? Mirip banget sama Changmin kan? Sekarang kamu udah bisa inget?"

Chanyeol tidak henti – hentinya ngeliatin muka cowok dalam foto – foto itu.

"Minjun, anak kelas 3.B, kapten tim bisbol. Kamu inget?"

Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan wajah nanar. Inget? Siapa yang gak bakal keinget lagi setelah disodorin bukti foto yang riil kayak gini?

"Aku juga baru sadar setelah aku liat baik – baik lagi foto – foto ini. Gak tau deh apa hubungan Changmin dengan Minjun, yang jelas kalau diliat dari wajah mereka yang identik, aku sih nebaknya Changmin ini adik, kakak atau bisa jadi… saudara kembar?"

Bahkan nelen ludah aja Chanyeol kesulitan. Pantesan aja dia selalu ngerasa ada yang aneh kalo ngeliat mukanya Changmin. Kayak mirip banget sama seseorang. Belum lagi matanya Changmin kalo diliat lama – lama itu kesannya beda banget. Beda dalam artian lain. Ternyata…

Terus kalo emang mereka bersaudara… motif Changmin ngedeketin dia selama ini untuk… apa?

Apa… balas dendam?

Bulu kuduk Chanyeol seketika meremang.

Chanyeol masih saja tertegun shock saat Kris duduk disampingnya lalu meraih tubuh mematung Chanyeol dalam pelukannya.

"Kemarin aku liat kamu makan berdua di restoran sama cowok itu."

Saking terlalu gusar dan shocknya, Chanyeol sampai lupa caranya kaget. Dia cuma diem aja.

"Apapun alasannya, aku mohon kamu jauh – jauh dari dia. Dan… oh iya, boneka dan topi yang ada dibawah, tolong kamu kembaliin itu secepatnya ya, sayang?" tukas Kris sembari mengusap surai Chanyeol lembut, "Kamu gak mau kan merasa berhutang budi sama dia?"

Meskipun hanya terdiam, namun Chanyeol ngangguk juga.

Kris tersenyum lalu mengecup sepasang bibir dibawahnya, "Good boy."

Pelukan Chanyeol di pinggang Kris makin menguat, "Jangan tinggalin aku."

Kris mengecup lama bibir Chanyeol lagi kemudian menatap lekat – lekat dua manik mata dibawahnya, "Gak akan."

.

.

.

.

Changmin bergerak – gerak gelisah diatas ranjang, suhu kamar yang seharusnya dingin karena AC, kini terasa sangat panas dan tidak nyaman. Bahkan mungkin sudah bisa menyaingi suhu di neraka. Dua bola matanya bergerak – gerak liar dibalik kelopak matanya yang terutup. Mimpi yang sama, suara – suara yang sama dalam kepalanya, dan kata – kata yang hampir setiap saat meneriakkan kalimat yang sama.

Tiap kali dia bercermin pun, pantulan lain di cermin itu seperti menghujam balik kedalam dua manik matanya. Sosok itu selalu menyerukan kalimat yang sama, _"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau hanya buang – buang waktu!"_

Lalu ketika Changmin mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya, sosok itu menghilang. Yang nampak hanya cermin biasa dan pantulan… dirinya sendiri.

Changmin terlonjak bangun dari mimpi. Terduduk lemas. Keringat bercucuran di sekitar pelipis dan lehernya, membasahi kerah bajunya.

Semenjak ditinggal mati oleh Ibu dan adiknya, Changmin selalu merasa ada suara – suara di dalam kepalanya yang mendiktekan hal – hal yang menurutnya sangat diluar nalar dan tidak masuk akal. Suara – suara itu selalu berusaha mengambil alih dirinya. Menguasai pikiran dan raganya. Dan membuat dia terkadang bertindak di luar batas. Itu mengganggu. Seperti benalu. Selalu menghantui hidupnya. Berusaha membunuh nalarnya.

Jujur saja dia merasa sangat marah ketika pria bernama Yunho itu meninggalkan keluarganya begitu saja dan lebih memilih wanita itu serta anaknya. Tapi kemarahannya tidak seperti Minjun. Apalagi setelah Ibunya bunuh diri di rumah sakit jiwa. Dan anak sekecil Minjun pada waktu itu sudah mengerti perasaan orang sepenuhnya. Semenjak saat itu dia berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tidak lagi menjadi Minjun yang ceria dan periang.

Rasa kecewa Changmin juga tadinya perlahan – lahan bisa hilang. Namun semuanya kembali ketika dia harus menerima kenyataan pahit lain. Adiknya. Satu – satunya yang dia miliki sekarang dari keluarganya, juga ikut menyusul kepergian ibunya. Lagi – lagi dengan kematian yang tidak wajar. Jatuh dari atap gedung sekolahnya. Dan pikiran Changmin waktu itu langsung tertuju ke Chanyeol karena yang diceritakan adiknya setiap hari hanya balas dendam, Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol. Begitulah cara Changmin mengkaitkan kematian adiknya dengan Chanyeol. Dan Changmin masih ingat betul saat itu, Minjun pernah bercerita kalau dia tidak sengaja menemukan dompet Chanyeol yang terjatuh dan melihat sebuah foto keluarga di dalamnya. Foto Yunho dengan keluarga barunya. Saat itulah 'program balas dendam' dimulai. Kedengarannya sangat sempit dan kekanakan, Changmin yang lebih tua berusaha memberitahu adiknya. Tapi dasar emang si Minjun nya yang keras kepala, ya tidak dia tanggapi nasehat Kakaknya. Karena menyerah menasehati Minjun yang kepala batu begitu, waktu itu Changmin hanya bisa berharap kalau namja bernama Park Chanyeol itulah yang bisa merubah pendirian keras adiknya. Bukannya malah berita bunuh diri di Koran dan media massa yang terpajang dimana – mana. Dan ucapan belasungkawa yang sama sekali tidak dia butuhkan. Untuk apa? Toh itu sama sekali tidak membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Malah makin buruk. Tatapan simpati orang – orang… baginya itu semua cuma olok – olok. Dia tidak butuh dikasihani. Apalagi dari orang – orang macam mereka!

Meskipun harus hidup menanggung beban yang berat di dalam pikirannya, tapi Changmin berusaha tetap 'hidup' dengan suara – suara dalam kepalanya yang semakin hari semakin berteriak lantang. Dan suara – suara itu semakin lantang semenjak dia bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol. Untuk kedua kali dalam hidupnya. Yang pertama dulu saat Chanyeol kira – kira masih berumur setahun dan dalam gendongan wanita itu, berdiri di teras rumahnya. Yang kedua, di rumah sakit, sedang kebingungan dan tersesat di koridor.

Changmin mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Dia kembali teringat dengan namja bernama Park Chanyeol…atau… adik tirinya? Tidak. Dia tidak pernah menganggap Chanyeol begitu. Sementara sisi lain dalam dirinya terus meneriakkan suara – suara negatif yang penuh kemarahan dan kebencian, sisi lain yang lainnya mempunyai perasaan lebih kepada Chanyeol. Yang jelas bukan perasaan sebagai kakak tiri kepada adik tirinya. Ini lebih daripada itu. Perasaan ingin memiliki. Dan walaupun Chanyeol sudah mengandung anak dari namja bernama Kris itu, tapi… yang namanya hati dan perasaan manusia itu tidak pernah statis kan? Bisa saja berubah kapanpun. Selama janur kuning belum melengkung, tetap masih ada jalan menuju Roma.

Dia tau seharusnya dia tidak memiliki perasaan ini. Dia tidak seharusnya dia tidak jatuh cinta kepada orang yang telah membunuh adiknya. Dia tau tidak seharusnya dia jatuh cinta kepada namja yang memiliki ibu seorang perusak rumah tangga orang lain. Tapi semua ini melenceng dari niat awalnya ketika Changmin mengenal namja itu lebih dekat. Lalu seperti sihir simsalabim tiba – tiba saja muncul perasaan lain.

" _Udaaah. Nyerah aja deh! Dia gak akan mau sama lo! Buang – buang waktu aja. Kenapa gak lo bunuh aja sih?"_

Hergg… lagi – lagi!

Changmin mengacak – acak rambutnya seperti orang gila stress, "MINJUN DIAMLAAH!"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyorong topi Rillakuma itu menyebrangi meja hingga berhenti tepat di depan Changmin.

"Bonekanya juga udah aku kirim balik ke rumah, hyung. Aku gak bisa nerima semua ini. Maaf." Chanyeol menunduk dalam – dalam.

Changmin menelan ludah getir, "Kenapa? Kamu gak perlu sungkan. Gue gak…"

"Maaf, hyung." potong Chanyeol sambil menggeleng. Pelan namun mantab, "Tetep aja aku gak bisa nerima semua itu. Hyung emang udah baik dan care selama ini, tapi tetep aja aku gak bisa menghianati orang yang udah percaya banget sama aku. Apalagi orang itu udah memberikan sesuatu yang berharga di dalam sini." Chanyeol menunjuk perutnya.

Changmin menghela napas berat lagi, "Gue tau." desisnya lirih.

Chanyeol tertegun kaget.

"Gue tau." ulang Changmin kali ini dengan smirk yang sulit dibaca, "Gue tau waktu di taman bermain itu."

Changmin bisa tau? Bagaimana caranya? Bukannya waktu itu dia gak ikut dengerin?

"Dan soal pertunangan lo bulan depan…" Changmin mendengus sinis, "Itu juga gue tau."

Changmin ini makhluk macam apa sih? Dia seperti punya banyak telinga yang tersebar dimana – mana. Apa jangan – jangan cowok ini nguntit dia sampai ke rumah, lagi?! Bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang lagi. Ini mengerikan… Changmin jadi seperti stalker atau papparazi gila.

"Oke. Gue juga gak bakal maksa kok." Changmin merapikan kemejanya lalu bangkit berdiri, "Semoga lo gak nyesel dengan plihan lo."

Apa maksudnya?!

"Gue tau!"

Langkah Changmin yang udah mau nyampe pintu kontan ngerem mendadak begitu mendengar Chanyeol buka suara.

"Gue tau siapa lo sebenarnya!"

Changmin noleh, melemparkan senyum yang kaku dan tidak bersahabat, "Baguslah. Itu artinya gue gak perlu berpura – pura lagi." usai berkata begitu, Changmin melangkah keluar dari pintu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan perasaan gamang bercampur cemas tingkat tinggi.

Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan menggigil aneh. Perasaannya tidak enak.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang… kita pulang aja ya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya pucat dan Kris bisa melihat kalo tangan namja itu gemetaran.

"Udah, gak usah dipaksa. Ketemu orantua aku kan bisa kapan – kapan."

Chanyeol tetap menggeleng, lalu berusaha mengulum senyum tegar, "Gak apa – apa. Ini karena aku masih kepikiran aja sama kata – katanya tadi. Sampai di rumah kamu aku pasti baik – baik aja kok. Janji."

Meskipun keliatan berat hati, tapi karena dikasih senyum begitu, akhirnya Kris nurut dan tetap melajukan mobilnya. Begitu sampai di rumah, Chanyeol membuktikan ucapannya dengan bertingkah ceria lagi seolah – olah tidak pernah terjadi apa – apa. Dia bahkan ikut bantuin Mommynya masak di dapur seharian dengan sukacita dan senyum lebar yang gak luntur – luntur dari siang sampai malam. Ampe Kris takut otot – otot mukanya Chanyeol bakal korslet dan bikin dia jadi bermuka nyengir terus seumur hidupnya.

Benar – benar Chanyeol yang dia kenal, selalu tersenyum idiot meskipun ada masalah dan beban seberat apapun yang merayap dibalik punggungnya.

Setelah puas beramah tamah dengan calon mertua, Kris memutuskan untuk langsung memulangkan Chanyeol ke kosnya. Tadinya sih begitu… sampai dosen pembimbingnya nelpon dan nyuruh dia ngirim laporan sebelum jam sebelas. Harus Teng! Dan gak boleh telat. Lewat sedikit aja dari jam sebelas, silahkan menunggu wisuda gelombang berikutnya.

Bapak tua yang satu itu emang rada rese banyak maunya. Tapi untungnya Kris berhasil ngambil hati, bisa nurut dan ngikutin semua kemauannya. Padahal temen – temennya yang dibimbing oleh dosen yang sama masih terkatung – katung tidak jelas, malah ada yang disuruh ngulang penelitian untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Kris benar – benar beruntung. Makanya dia tidak mau membuang kesempatan ini.

Tapi…

Kenapa Chanyeol belum balik – balik ya sampai sekarang? Padahal proses loading pengiriman emailnya udah nyampe seratus persen, kok tuh bocah gak nongol – nongol juga batang hidungnya?

Kris mulai gelisah. Perasaannya tidak enak. Daritadi bolak – balik melirik jam dinding di tembok café dan jam tangannya. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu.

Ini aneh. Tidak wajar. Mana ada orang buang aer selama ini? Apalagi tadi kan Chanyeol minta ijinnya mau pipis, bukan boker.

Kris buru – buru mengemasi laptopnya, membayar di kasir, lalu keluar dari café. Setelah sempat bertanya ke petugas pom bensin dimana letak toilet berada, Kris langsung melaju ke taman yang letaknya persis di samping pom bensin. Dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya begitu toilet yang dituju sudah di depan mata.

Kris celingukan panik dan gelisah di toilet pria yang kosong itu. Dia periksa semua bilik toilet. Hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada manusia sebiji pun di dalamnya. Terpaksa dia lewatkan toilet wanita, karena selain gak mungkin Chanyeol ada dalam situ, dia juga ogah dikeroyok massa terus diseret ke kantor polisi dan dituduh pengintip mesum hidung belang.

Kepanikan Kris meningkat. Apalagi orang – orang numpang lewat yang dia tanyain gak ada yang tau atau pernah melihat ada namja tinggi. Ada juga yang tau tapi selanjutnya gak tau kemana Chanyeol pergi karena mereka cuma ngeliat sekilas aja. Kris makin pusing. Kris menggila. Saking gilanya dia pengen berubah jadi naga dan membumi-hanguskan pom bensin ini.

Bertanya sama pegawai di pom bensin juga gak ada yang tau. Yang di café apalagi. Karena putus asa, Kris pun menghubungi teman – teman Chanyeol, mulai dari Jinyoung yang nomernya diluar jangkauan sampai Sandeul yang omongannya udah kepotong duluan karena pulsanya keburu abis.

Kris meremas rambutnya frustasi. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol hilang ditelan bumi begitu saja. Dugaan kuatnya mengatakan Changmin lah dalang dibalik semua ini. Habis siapa lagi? Siapa lagi hayoo? Gak ada kan? Ya pasti siamang bernama Changmin itulah!

Pengen ngejer juga gak tau kemana. Dia tidak tau dimana rumah Changmin berada. Kalau saja dia tau nomer plat mobil Changmin. Pasti kan bisa dilacak alamatnya. Tapi mana kepikir sih dia nyatet nomer plat mobil orang? Kayak gak ada kerjaan aja.

Namja itu berlari ke telpon umum, berniat untuk menghubungi Sandeul lagi. Dia merogoh saku dan mengecek dompetnya. Karena saking terlalu kayanya, Kris gak punya uang recehan. Isi dompetnya hanya uang dengan angka nol berderet panjang dan kartu kredit yang sudah pasti tidak bisa digunakan di telpon umum.

ARGGHHH! Kenapa?! Why?! WHY?!

Kris merosot putus asa di dalam box telpon umum. Kris terlihat sangat mengenaskan dengan pose seperti itu.

Tatapannya beralih dari gagang telpon ke lampu taman yang berdiri tak jauh dari box telpon umum. Tunggu dulu... apa itu yang kecil kecil nempel di tiang lampu taman? Kok kayak… kamera…? CCTV? Di taman ini ada CCTV? Kris berdiri dan berkeliling sebentar di taman itu. Hampir semua lampu taman disini ada CCTV-nya. Termasuk yang ada di dekat jalan raya itu.

Sebuah smirk terukir di bibir Kris.

I got you!

.

.

.

.

Namja itu menatap Chanyeol yang sedang 'tertidur pulas' di jok belakang. Sebuah senyum puas mengembang di wajahnya.

"Seharusnya lo gak nunjukin punggung lo saat musuh sedang mengintai… Yeollie."

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Haaaiii! Pasti pada kangen ama saya? #plaaaak! Narsis pede giling.**

 **Untuk kali ini saya gak sempet nampilin Baro dan Gongchan dulu, di next chap saya bakal nampilin mereka serta Jinyoung dan Sandeul dengan porsi yang lebih banyak, karena rencananya saya akan melibatkan empat dudul itu dalam proyek penyelamatan 'sang jerapah pujaan hati' nya Kris.**

 **Terus just info, yang jadi adeknya Changmin itu Kim Minjun, ulzzang yang katanya mirip Changmin. Dan emang kalo saya liat – liat sih… rada mirip. Atau enggak? Yaa… dimirip – miripin aja deh (maksa).**

 **#Yaudah. Saya gak mau banyak berkomentar, segitu aja dulu. Moga – moga temen – temen pada suka dan moga – moga juga gak terlalu mengecewakan ya? ^^**

 **#Lagi – lagi saya gak pernah bosen buat mengucapkan terima kasih terutama buat temen – temen yang udah pada baca ini FF, ngedukung, ngelike, ngereview, bantu kasih saran dan masukan, ngasih pendapat, kesan dan pesannya soal FF ini saya seneng banget baca semuanya ^^. Makasih banyak ya :***

 **#RnR ;)**


	15. Chapter 11 (Part II)

**Uke – Uke Ngenes**

 **KrisYeol: Know Your Enemy (PART II)**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Kris, Chanyeol, Changmin, Jinyoung, Sandeul, Gongchan, Baro, Zico, GS!Jaejoong**

* * *

 **###HAPPY READING###**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Hyung, jadi gimana? Chanyeol gimana? Apa dia udah ketemu?"

Kris ngeloyor terus ke ruang tengah, duduk di sofa dan melempar ponsel tidak bergunanya.

"Belum." tukas Kris sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, "Tapi tadi gue udah bicara sama security guy di pom bensin itu."

Baro dan Sandeul mengernyit, "Ngapain?" tanya mereka kompak.

"CCTV, gue udah ngeliat rekaman CCTV yang ada di taman. Yaa… untungnya aja salah satu kamera berhasil ngerekam pas mobilnya pergi. Tapi sayangnya mereka gak mau ngasih file rekamannya, katanya itu privacy dan gak sembarangan gitu aja dikasih ke orang tanpa ada ijin dari pihak yang berwajib. Padahal udah gue iming – imingin pake bayaran mahal. Mereka tetep gak mau."

Baro berdecak sambil geleng – geleng kepala, "Gilee, pom bensin aja segitu banget."

"Lha? Terus? Chanyeol diculiknya di taman itu? Bukan di pom bensinnya?"

"Yaiyalah, Sayang. Kalo diculiknya di pom bensin bakal ketauan dong."

Sandeul melirik malas, "Gue gak nanya elo."

Kris menegakkan duduknya, tampangnya ekstra serius, "Sandeul, lo udah coba hubungin nomernya Chanyeol?"

Sandeul ngangguk, "Udah, tapi gak diangkat daritadi. Ada sekitar empat kali gue hubungin, eh pas yang kelimanya udah gak aktif."

Sesuai dugaan. Pasti ponselnya dinonaktifkan. Atau mungkin dilempar ke suatu tempat?

Keheningan yang melanda diinterupsi dengan bunyi getaran hape Sandeul yang memekakkan telinga.

Ini sms dari… CHANYEOL?!

Sandeul buru – buru membukanya dan langsung terperangah seketika. Baro yang penasaran ikut membacanya dan langsung melongo kaget juga. Tangan gemetar Sandeul nyodorin hape itu ke Kris. Kris meraihnya dan wajahnya seketika mengeras membaca pesan yang ada di ponsel itu.

Changmin!

 _ **Klo mw pcr lo slmat, suruh nyokapx yg dtg jmput dia ksni.**_

 _ **Slhkan aja klo mw lapor polisi.**_

 _ **Tp jgn hrp gw mau brbelas ksihan.**_

Kurang ajar! Bangsat! Jadi target sebenarnya itu Bundanya Chanyeol?!

Baru aja Kris mau nelpon balik ke nomornya Chanyeol, udah ada sms lain yang masuk.

 _ **Oh iya. Lwt sms aj ya. Gw males dgr suara lo.**_

Gigi Kris gemeletuk marah. Malah ngajak smsan!? Tapi Kris nurut juga dan segera mengetik balasannya.

 _ **Bangsat, dimana lo?Jangan main main ya!**_

 _ **Mau lo apain nyokapx Chanyeol?!**_

Lima menit kemudian balasannya nongol.

 _ **Cari aja sendiri. Pake otak lo.**_

 _ **Klo lo pnya otak…**_

 _ **Soal nyokapx Chanyeol… lo gk prlu tau.**_

Kris mendesis murka. Sialan! Mau maen – maen nih orang?!

Kris mencoba menghubungi nomer Chanyeol, tapi belum ada lima detik langsung direject panggilannya. Bersamaan dengan itu sms lain nongol di layar hape.

 _ **Udah gue bilang kan? Gw males dgr suara lo.**_

Rahang Kris terkatup rapat – rapat dan matanya menatap nyalang ke layar hape. Tapi karena bedebah ini psikopat, jadi jangan sampai membuat satu kesalahan kecil yang berakibat fatal. Ikutin aja dulu maunya. Pas udah dapet, mau digebukin ampe ompong itu urusan belakang.

 _ **Apa mw lo? Tlong jangan sakiti Chanyeol.**_

Sebenernya Kris males banget pake kata 'tolong' ke orang macam ini. Tapi biarlah. Keselamatan namja itu lebih penting daripada gengsi.

 _ **Gw ksih lo wktu tiga hari.**_

 _ **Lwt dri itu, silahkan lo tngisin kepergian calon anak lo.**_

 _ **Dan klo nekat lapor polisi.**_

 _ **Lo gk cm mnangisi kprgian calon ank lo, tp jg calon tunangan lo.**_

Petir dan Guntur menyambar – nyambar diatas kepala Kris. Saking geramnya, dia mencengkram hapenya Sandeul kuat – kuat. Sandeul cuma nelen ludah cemas aja berdoa semoga hapenya gak gepeng.

 _ **Oke. Gw akn ikuti prmainan lo.**_

 _ **Tapi tlong, sekali lagi, TOLONG jangan lo apa – apain dia.**_

 _ **Berani melanggar, gw yg akan bkin lo nyesel seumur hdup!**_

Dua menit kemudian balasannya datang.

 _ **Deal.**_

Kris mengembalikan hapenya ke Sandeul.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Sandeul ikut cemas liat tampang stress nya Kris.

"Lo baca aja sendiri."

Baro dan Sandeul membaca pesan dari Changmin via nomer Chanyeol, terus saling bertukar pandang. Seolah – olah berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata.

"Kalian belum lapor polisi kan?" tanya Kris.

Sandeul menggeleng, "Ya… belom sih. Habis tadi hyung gak jelas banget. Gue kan gak mungkin juga laporan kalo gak tau lokasinya kalian dimana."

Smirk Kris melebar lalu tatapannya beralih ke Baro, "Lo punya temen yang jago meretas sistem keamanan gak?"

Baro garuk – garuk pantat, "Ada sih satu orang…"

Kris menjentikkan jari lagi, "Oke! Kalo bisa lo hubungi temen lo itu secepetnya besok kita balik ke pom bensin itu. Rinciannya bakal gue jelasin."

Baro dan Sandeul garuk – garuk kepala berjamaah dengan muka idiot maksimal. Mungkin bagus kalo difoto terus dipajang di toilet bonbin.

"Kalo itu emang maunya…kita ikutin. Sekalian gue pengen ngasih pelajaran ke bangsat sontoloyo itu!"

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Baro males banget sih kalo mau nyuruh – nyuruh Zico lagi untuk kerjaan ginian. Apalagi tiap kali disuruh ngehack situs game biar dia bisa download gratis, Zico gak pernah mau. Selalu dijawab katanya udah tobat, udah kapok, udah kena karma dan lain – lain sebagainya. Tapi ini karena demi keselamatan nyawa seorang temen baik. Yaa… dia bela – belain datengin rumah tuh orang di jam satu malem kayak gini. Mudah – mudahan juga Zico nya mau sih, toh ini juga buat keadaan genting. Bukan buat ngehack situs orang.

"Apaan?"

"Zicoooo…hehehehehhe." Baro nyolek – nyolek pinggang Zico ganjen.

Zico merinding liat Baro cengengesan sok imut sambil nyolek – nyolek gitu, "Ish! Apaan sih lo?"

"Gue mau minta…"

"Eits! Tunggu!" potong Zico, "Jangan bilang lo kesini jam satu malem gangguin tidur gue hanya gara – gara ada game baru keluar tapi lo gak sanggup beli? Iya kan?" tuduh Zico tanpa tedeng aling – aling.

Baro berdecak, "Kebiasaan kalo sama gue pikirannya negatif mulu. Gue emang minta tolong lo mau ngehack, tapi ini bukan situs game kok. Dan ini jauuuhhh lebih urgent daripada game Mad Max yang baru rilis kemaren."

Zico ngibasin tangan gak percaya.

"Beneran! Suer!" Baro sampe ngacungin dua tanda victory, "Lo tau Chanyeol gak? Yang waktu itu ikut jengukin Chen pas di rumah sakit. Anaknya tinggi – tinggi mirip tiang listrik."

"Oh. Iya, kenapa emang?" tanya Zico.

"Dia diculik!"

Zico melongo gak percaya, "Diculik? Ah becanda nih? Lu becanda kan? Lu dateng jam satu malem ke rumah gue cuma mau nyeritain lelucon boong kayak gitu?"

"Duh. Susah banget sih ngomong sama elo!" Baro berdecak sebel, terus noleh ke Kris minta pertolongan "Hyung, kasih tau nih. Batu nih anak."

Kris yang lagi senderan di ambang pintu hanya pasang muka sedatar meja anak sekolahan, "Dia bener. Pacar gue diculik."

Ha? Udah? Gitu doang?! Gak mohon – mohon gitu kek sambil jumpalitan di lantai atau berdansa sama gorilla? Oke, yang terakhir gak ada hubungannya sih. Tapi…. heloooww! Minimal dia bisa kan ngomong yang lebih panjang dan penting daripada itu? Nenek – nenek jereng ompong bisulan juga bisa keles kalo cuma gitu doang.

Baro mendengus keki.

Zico garuk – garuk kepala bingung bercampur galau. Kalau diliat – liat dari tampang cowok yang disana itu, gak mungkin sih dia ngibul. Berarti manusia tiang berisik yang waktu itu beneran diculik dong? Kasihan juga sih. Tapi…

Ah udah deh gak apa – apa sekali – kali! Itung – itung berbuat baik dan ilmu hacknya berguna dijalan yang bener.

"Oke. Jadi… apa yang mesti gue hack?"

ARE U KIDDING?

Padahal Baro yang udah pake suwar suwer segala dengan muka melas ala pengemis yang gak bisa beli baju lebaran, eeeh Kris yang cuma ngemeng lima kata gitu aja plus ekspresi sedingin kulkas dari jaman majapahit langsung di-okein?

Dasar pilih kasih!

.

.

.

.

Begitu transaksi udah selesai dan Zico juga udah setuju. Malam itu juga mereka langsung eksekusi. Ketiga namja itu (mines Sandeul) kembali lagi ke lokasi dengan mercy Kris. Alasannya kalo tengah malem gitu otomatis saksi mata juga bakal berkurang. Lagipula, waktu yang tepat untuk 'beraksi' itu emang pas malem hari kan?

"Itu, ada kamera CCTV yang dipasang di tiap lampu taman, lo tau kan cara ngehacknya?"

"Gampang itu mah." ujar Zico sambil buka Google.

"Lo ngehack cctv pake google?" tanya Kris mengernyit bingung bercampur takjub. Baru tau dia google ternyata bisa dipake buat ngehack cctv.

Zico senyam – senyum bangga, "Iya. Gue lumayan tertarik dengan ilmu hack-menghack dan pernah dapat proyek yang serupa. Jadi lumayanlah, udah ada pengalaman." tukasnya merendah.

"Yaiyalah, wong akun bank salah satu dosen aja pernah dia retas kok. Gara – gara tuh dosen gak pernah ngelulusin dia di mata kuliah itu." Baro malah ngember.

Zico berdecak sambil mendelik keki, "Rese! Pake buka kartu lagi."

Baro ketawa terus balik lagi ke kegiatan awalnya, smsan sama Sandeul.

"Terus apa aja yang pernah lo hack?" tanya Kris yang tumben tertarik.

"Yaa… banyak sih." jawab Zico sambil mengetik sesuatu di kotak pencariannya, "Biasanya situs – situs tempat download gitu, yang tadinya berbayar, setelah gue hack, gue bisa registrasi dan download apa aja tanpa harus bayar lewat bank bullshit segala."

Kris tertawa. Benar – benar cara orang kere yang super kreatif. Setidaknya Zico patut diacungin jempol karena mau berusaha. Daripada orang – orang yang hanya bisa ngeluh ini itu.

"Semoga aja cctv yang ada disini terdaftar…Yes! Ada!" seru Zico riang sambil ngeplak dasbord. Tangan Zico bergerak – gerak cepat diatas keyboard persis dua laba – laba yang lagi lomba lari.

Gak ada nyampe dua menit kayaknya, tuh kamera – kamera cctv yang ada di taman ini berhasil kebuka di laptopnya Zico. Cepet banget kan dia?

Kris makin takjub, "Udah? Gitu doang?"

"Yoai." jawab Zico dengan senyum melebar.

"Oke, terus sekarang rekaman yang ada gambar mobilnya tuh orang bisa lo pindahin ke laptop lo gak?"

Zico garuk – garuk kepala, "Tunggu dulu, ini tadi kejadiannya jam berapa, terus mobilnya apa? Soalnya di jalan ini mobil yang lalu lalang gak cuman satu."

Oh iya ya. "Tadi kira – kira ada jam 11 lah kurang lebih. Coba lo cari di jam itu. Mobilnya Land Rover hitam."

Zico mulai mengecek dengan cara menzoom out, mempause dan mengatur jalannya kecepatan waktu di tiap kamera cctv. Semuanya dia cek satu – satu sampai salah satu kamera yang terpasang di dekat jalan raya merekam kejadian itu.

Ketiga namja itu kontan tercengang shock begitu salah satu kamera itu memperlihatkan gambar Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri disamping sebuah batang pohon, lalu ada seseorang yang berpakaian serba hitam mengendap – endap dari belakangnya. Orang itu menggebuk tengkuk Chanyeol dengan sesuatu seperti tongkat panjang. Chanyeol ambruk tak berdaya dan dengan sigap orang berpakaian dominasi hitam itu membawa kabur Chanyeol dengan cara memapahnya menuju ke mobil sedan abu – abu. Dan kebetulan banget itu pas lagi sepi – sepinya. Gak ada orgil lewat, orang mojok di semak – semak, bencong berpantat semok lagi kejar setoran, pedagang asongan mangkal, pokoknya gak ada satupun! Kendaraan yang biasanya lalu lalang juga gak ada. Pantesan aja pas Kris nanya semuanya pada planga plongo bego.

"Kurang ajar." geram Kris menggertakkan gerahamnya kuat – kuat. Mati – matian menahan sabar.

"Tau gini kok petugas cctv nya gak mau nyerahin rekamannya? Ini kan gak bisa dibiarin gitu aja." komentar Zico gak habis pikir.

"Tauk, dia kira ini salah satu adegan di lokasi syuting, apa?" timpal Baro.

Kris menghela napas, "Tadi sih gue minta, katanya dia gak mau ngasih kalo gue gak punya surat ijin kayak semacam bukti pengantar dari pihak berwajib. Padahal gue udah berani bayar mahal."

"Ah! Ada – ada aja. Gak bener tuh!" tandas Zico, "Gue curiga itu petugasnya udah disogok juga sama penjahatnya dengan bayaran yang lebih gede. "

Baro mengangguk setuju, "Bisa jadi tuh kalo kayak gitu kasusnya. Untungnya kita cepet bergerak sebelum rekamannya keburu dihapus."

Mendengar mulut – mulut kompor disekitarnya terang aja Kris memanas. Berarti selama seharian ini bedebah itu terus mengikutinya?!

"Oke, udah gue save." ujar Zico membuyarkan lamunan Kris, "Next is melacak data pribadi pemilik kendaraan." Zico mengetik sesuatu lagi di kotak pencari. Membuka salah satu situs yang sepertinya sengaja diciptakan oleh Aparat keamanan untuk melacak kendaraan yang hilang karena dicuri atau kasus lainnya seperti korban tabrak lari. Tapi sayangnya situs itu diprivasi alias diblok untuk orang – orang luar. Zico tidak kehabisan akal. Dengan tampang serius, dahi berkerut – kerut dan tangan mejik yang sepertinya melebih kecepatan robot jet, Zico berusaha meretas situs itu dengan berbagai macam kode, tulisan dan angka – angka yang sepertinya hanya bisa dimengerti oleh manusia berotak super. Akhirnya setelah bermenit – menit lewat, situs itu berhasil kebuka juga.

Zico menghembuskan napas lega kemudian berdecak – decak, "Gila! Pengamanan mereka tahun ini lebih ketat dari sebelumnya."

Kris tertegun, "Emang lo udah pernah buka ini sebelumnya?"

Zico menanggapinya dengan anggukan singkat. Tangan laba – laba Zico bergerak cepat mengetik nomor platnya dan…Enter! Seketika muncul data pribadi pemilik plat nomer itu beserta fotonya yang sama sekali bukan Changmin! Di foto itu tampak wajah serius seorang pria yang kira – kira berusia tiga puluhan lebih. Alamatnya juga udah dipastikan bukan alamat rumahnya Changmin.

Tiga namja itu kembali ternganga kaget.

Sialan! desis Kris dalam hati. Berarti itu mobil bukan punya tuh beruk. Lagipula yang dipake buat ngangkut Chanyeol tadi bukan mobil Land Rover yang pernah dia liat waktu itu. Ckckck. Ternyata nih orang gak bisa dianggep remeh gitu aja.

"Siapapun orang ini, kita harus kesana. Dia pasti kenal dengan Changmin." tukas Kris membuyarkan jeda shock diantara mereka.

"Sekarang? Malam ini?" Baro mengernyit kaget, "Gak nunggu besok aja?"

Zico garuk – garuk kepala tampak agak keberatan, "Kalo malem – malem gini takutnya kalo terjadi keributan atau apa malah kita yang kena masalah."

Kris berdecak dongkol. Dia ambisi banget pengen cepet – cepet nemuin bangsat itu lalu menghajar tampang munafiknya sampai hancur tak berbentuk. Tapi kalau terlalu gegabah juga bisa – bisa mereka yang kena. Malah makin terhambat.

"Oke." ujar Kris diiringi satu tarikan napas kasar, "Kita balik dulu. Pencarian kita lanjut besok." Terus dia noleh ke Zico, "Untuk selanjutnya masih mau join apa enggak terserah elo."

Baro nepuk – nepuk pundak Zico.

Zico menampilkan senyum penuh arti, "Kayaknya kalian bakal butuh bantuan gue."

Kris membalas dengan senyuman tipis sebagai ganti ucapan terima kasih, kemudian namja itu memutar kunci lalu menginjak pedal gas. Mercy putihnya melesat pergi meninggalkan TKP.

.

.

.

.

Satu kejutan lagi mereka dapatkan ketika tiba di rumah. Dan itu datangnya dari Sandeul yang rela mengobrak – abrik tempat sampah demi mencari kertas kado dengan alamat yang masih tertempel rapi disitu. Bukan. Yang bikin mereka terkejut bukan usaha mulung Sandeul, tapi alamat yang ada di kertas kado itu sama aja dengan alamat pria tadi.

Impossible.

Ck! Changmin memang gak bisa diremehin.

"Orang itu pasti semacam pesuruh atau kaki tangannya Changmin. Yang jelas kalo bukan kaki tangan, mereka masih ada hubungan kekerabatan." Baro mengusap dagu ala detektif handal.

"Karena kita belum tau tujuan kita selanjutnya kemana, jadi kunci menuju ke step berikutnya adalah orang itu." ujar Sandeul.

Kris memijat pelipisnya puyeng, "Besok dari pagi kita harus kesana. Liat – liat dulu keadaannya kayak gimana. Otot itu opsi terakhir kalo emang udah gak ada jalan lain, yang jelas kita harus berhasil bikin dia buka mulut dulu."

"Dan ingat, in a smooth way. Sebisa mungkin jangan sampai menimbulkan kegaduhan di lingkungan sekitar." tambah Kris ala – ala Inspektur Kepolisian yang lagi memberi instruksi ke bawahannya.

Zico yang emang tertarik dengan hal – hal yang berbau detektif kayak beginian jelas aja antusias, "Oke. I'm in!"

Baro manggut – manggut, "Gue juga."

"Gue juga." sahut Sandeul yang beberapa detik kemudian langsung kicep dilempar tatapan setajam siletnya Kris.

"Lo tetep disini. Jaga – jaga siapa tau ada yang datang atau info penting yang bisa lo dapet selama di rumah."

Sandeul langsung merengut. Apaan? Jadi dia semacam tukang jaga rumah gitu?! Gak seru banget!

Baro menarik Sandeul dalam rangkulannya kemudian mendaratkan satu kecupan di puncak kepala Sandeul, "Sabar. Ada saatnya kamu beraksi."

Meskipun mukanya masih setengah ketekuk, mau gak mau Sandeul menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyum sekilas.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Kris susah tidur. Dia melihat Chanyeol dalam mimpinya berwajah sedih dan muram. Dia juga melihat darah pekat menetes melalui sela – sela jari jemari panjang kekasih tersayangnya itu. Lalu yang lebih mengejutkan, dia melihat perut namja itu berleleran darah segar. Darah. Darah dimana – mana!

Masih dengan wajah nelangsanya, Chanyeol menatap Kris dalam – dalam. Bibirnya bergerak lamat – lamat, membisikkan sesuatu. Kris mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk tubuh itu. Tapi aneh sekali dia tidak bisa bergerak seinci pun. Kedua kakinya seperti terpaku ditempat.

Lama – lama bisikan Chanyeol berubah menjadi kalimat lantang yang menghantam langsung ke gendang telinganya.

" _Tolong aku, Kris! KRIS!"_

Kris terlonjak bangun dengan napas ngos – ngosan. Mimpi tadi terasa begitu nyata dan masih terbayang – bayang sampai sekarang. Chanyeol yang berlumuran darah, mata sayunya yang menyiratkan kesedihan seperti… seperti… ucapan selamat tinggal….

Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK! Itu hanya mimpi! Chanyeol pasti akan baik – baik saja. Meski begitu, Chanyeol itu lumayan kuat. Kris yakin Chanyeol pasti akan baik – baik saja.

Ini gara – gara dia terlalu kebanyakan mikir yang aneh – aneh. Mati – matian Kris menghipnotis dirinya sendiri dengan kalimat – kalimat positif untuk mengusir mimpi buruk tadi dari ingatannya.

Chanyeol akan baik – baik saja. Mereka akan segera bersatu kembali. Kris yakin itu!

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak tau berapa lama dia pingsan. Begitu tersadar, yang pertama dia rasakan adalah bantal empuk dibawah kepalanya, lalu kasur empuk dibawah tubuhnya, dan juga selimut tebal yang membungkusnya dari kaki sampai bahu. Pemandangan pertama yang menyambutnya adalah lampu bercahaya terang benderang diatas sana. Chanyeol sampai mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali agar dia bisa terbiasa dengan cahaya yang menyerang matanya itu.

Chanyeol kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Semuanya tampak asing.

Dimana ini?!

Masih sambil mengerjap – ngerjapkan mata, Chanyeol bangkit perlahan dari posisi tidur. Meringis merasakan perasaan nyeri luar biasa di belakang kepalanya. Badannya berasa sakit dan kepalanya pusing berat seperti dihujam ribuan paku raksasa.

Tenggorokannya tercekat begitu melihat ada satu tubuh lain yang terbaring di sebelahnya. Tidak. Bukan tubuh manusia hidup seperti dirinya. Melainkan tubuh seonggok mayat kering dan keriput yang sudah tinggal tulang terbungkus kulit berwarna gelap kecoklatan. Giginya sampai keliatan jelas semua. Rambut putih di kepalanya hanya tinggal beberapa helai. Jelas sekali ini sudah disimpan bertahun – tahun lamanya.

Dengan perasaan ngeri luar biasa, Chanyeol buru – buru melompat turun dari kasur. Sambil masih menatap waswas ke mayat kering itu, Chanyeol bergerak mundur ke sisi tembok di dekat pintu, matanya kembali bergerak liar ke seisi ruangan yang kini sudah tidak tampak samar lagi, lalu berhenti di satu titik dengan wajah lebih pucat. Di sana, di sisi tembok yang lain, dia bisa melihat wajah sang pemilik kamar horror ini dibingkai dalam pigura foto yang besar dan artistik.

Wajah seorang wanita cantik yang sepertinya tampak familier di kepalanya. Tapi… siapa? Apa jangan – jangan mayat yang disana itu… wanita ini?!

"Hai, udah ketemu nyokap gue?"

"WAAA!" jerit Chanyeol tersentak kaget dengan suara yang tiba – tiba nongol di sebelahnya. Saking kagetnya dia sampai terhuyung mundur dan menabrak rak buku di belakangnya. Buku – buku itu jatuh berserakan di lantai dan ada beberapa yang menibani kepala Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol refleks mengaduh sambil melindungi kepalanya.

"Gak perlu sampai sekaget itu. Gue gak menggigit kok." ujar Changmin yang gak tau kapan masuknya tiba - tiba udah nongol aja di pintu.

"Emang enggak. Tapi lo gila! Sarap! Sakit jiwa!" sembur Chanyeol dengan mata memicing sengit.

Seketika Changmin tertawa keras. Entah apanya yang lucu, "Kok ngomongnya gitu? Gak sopan."

"Ini dimana?! Kenapa lo bawa gue kesini?!" tanya Chanyeol kali ini dengan posisi defensif dan siaga satu.

Changmin hanya bersender di ambang pintu sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang susah ditebak.

"Jawab!" bentak Chanyeol melotot berang.

"Tadi lo pingsan di taman deket pom bensin. Tenang aja, lo hanya sementara disini." jawab Changmin lempeng.

Maksudnya?

"Gue cuma pengen ngenalin lo ke nyokap gue." ujar Changmin dengan mata yang berubah sendu dan begitu hampa.

"Ngenalin? Ngenalin lo bilang?! Lo bener – bener sakit jiwa. Dia itu udah mati!" pekik Chanyeol sambil menunjuk lantang mayat yang berbaring diatas ranjang.

Wajah sendu Changmin berubah mengeras, "Mati?" lagi – lagi dia tertawa keras, lalu berhenti di menit berikutnya, "Gue tau dia udah mati. Ini emang bukan mau gue, tapi Minjun."

Ya Tuhan…

Chanyeol bergidik dengan tubuh membeku shock. Changmin udah bener – bener kehilangan akal sehatnya!

Tatapan Changmin semakin menusuk, "Dan bisa jadi nyokap lo akan mengalam hal yang sama dalam waktu beberapa hari lagi."

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar perkataan Changmin. Nyokapnya?

"Berani lo nyakitin dia… gue mampusin lo!" pekik Chanyeol dengan satu tangan menuding tepat ke wajah Changmin dan satu tangan terkepal geram.

Smirk Changmin mengembang, "Kenapa? Harusnya lo berterima kasih karena gue masih berbaik hati ngebiarin lo hidup. Bahkan setelah apa yang lo lakuin ke adek gue."

Mata Chanyeol menyipit sadis menatap wajah dihadapannya, "Amit – amit! Mending lo ambil nyawa gue daripada nyokap gue. Jauhin dia! Jangan pernah lo berani deketin dia! Kalo enggak…"

"Kalo enggak apa? Kalo enggak apa, hah?!" tantang Changmin maju selangkah demi selangkah, membuat Chanyeol refleks ikut mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Hingga tubuhnya yang kalah tinggi sekarang terpojok di sudut tembok, terkurung di dalam rentangan tangan kokoh Changmin.

"Pliss… tolong jangan lo sakitin dia. Lo boleh nyakitin gue, atau ngebunuh gue sekalian juga gak apa – apa. Gue terima. Tapi tolong jangan Bunda, tolong jangan dia…" Chanyeol memohon lirih dengan nada menyayat hati dan air mata yang mulai menitik satu persatu di pipinya.

Changmin tersenyum miring, "Dia lah sumber bencana awal di keluarga gue. Gue gak bisa ngebunuh elo. Meskipun kenyataannya lo darah daging dari perempuan itu. Tetep aja gue gak bisa. Gue rasa lo sendiri juga tau apa alasannya." tukas Changmin titik dan final. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil terisak pelan, "Gue mohon sekali lagi ke elo… pliss… hyung."

Changmin menghela napas, "Udah lama gue berjuang mati – matian ngelawan semua suara di dalam kepala gue. Nyawa lo masih bisa ditoleransi, tapi nyokap lo… enggak! Selain itu…" perlahan – lahan Changmin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Chanyeol, "Gue pengen lo juga ngerasain gimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang lo cintai. Sama seperti yang gue rasakan bertahun – tahun lamanya."

"Gue rasa… itu juga udah cukup jadi pelajaran buat apa yang udah lo lakuin ke adek gue. Berarti kalo nyokap lo mengalami nasib serupa… kita bakal impas kan? Nyawa dibales nyawa. That's it."

Chanyeol tertegun marah. Gila orang ini! Dia pikir dirinya Tuhan yang bisa menghakimi nyawa orang seenaknya!

BUAGH! Satu bogem mentah melayang ke wajah Changmin. Membuat Changmin yang tidak siap dengan tinju spontan itu, tak ayal jadi terjengkang di lantai. Tanpa buang – buang waktu, Chanyeol berlari cepat melewati Changmin yang masih terkapar sambil menghapus darah segar yang mengalir turun dari lubang hidung dan sudut bibirnya.

Dia terus berlari menuju ke pintu yang terbuka. Berlari dengan cepat menuruni tangga megah yang sepertinya terbuat dari lapisan emas, dan terus bergerak turun ke lantai bawah. Menuju ke pintu utama. Namun aksi kaburnya tidak berjalan mulus karena dua pria berbadan tinggi besar tiba – tiba datang dan menghadang langkahnya ke pintu.

"Minggir lo!" hardik Chanyeol.

Bego aja kalo mereka ngebiarin Chanyeol lewat.

Dua pria berbadan hulk itu perlahan – lahan bergerak maju, membuat Chanyeol mau gak mau melangkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak. Tidak lupa dia nyomot salah satu stick golf, "Mundur lo semua! Mundur! Atau gue hajar!" ancam Chanyeol sambil menodongkan stick itu.

"Coba aja kalo bisa, Manis!" ujar si kumis bermuka sangar sambil tertawa – tawa menghina.

Wajah Chanyeol berubah pucat pasi saat dia merasakan tubuhnya menubruk seseorang di belakangnya. Tapi belum sempat Chanyeol menoleh, mulutnya sudah dibekap dan sesuatu seperti jarum dengan cepat menembus kulit lehernya. Membuat tubuh meronta – ronta Chanyeol seketika berhenti bergerak hingga akhirnya terkulai lemas di lantai. Dan stick golf yang dipegang Chanyeol juga ikut terlepas dan mendarat tidak jauh dari tangan Chanyeol.

Changmin menggendong tubuh tak sadarkan diri Chanyeol kembali ke kamar. Merebahkan Chanyeol kembali disamping jasad kering ibunya, lalu memakaikan selimut sampai ke dagu.

Namja itu tercenung lama menatap wajah terlelap Chanyeol. Tersenyum mengagumi keindahan wajah namja itu.

Changmin mengecup bibir ranum Chanyeol. Kedua matanya terpejam merasakan sensasi manis dan lembut bibir Chanyeol. Lama – lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan kasar dan penuh nafsu. Setelah puas meraup bibir Chanyeol. Changmin berjalan kembali ke pintu. Mematikan lampu, memutar kenop, berhenti sebentar disana, masih menatap lekat Chanyeol yang terbaring di ranjang dengan tatapan penuh makna, kemudian menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

.

.

.

.

Kris menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya. Dia sengaja memarkir mercynya bersebrangan dari rumah 'target' biar tidak memancing kecurigaan.

"Rumahnya sepi. Kayak gak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan." gumam Baro.

"Ya wajarlah, ini masih jam tujuh pagi. Dia belum bangun, keles!" sahut Zico.

"Sok tau lo. Kayak kenal aja! Siapa tau aja dia udah berangkat kerja?"

Zico ngibasin tangan sambil mencibir, "Kalo gue liat dari tampang – tampangnya sih… kayaknya dia orangnya kosong gitu." ujar Zico menyebut kata ganti dari 'pengangguran'.

"Itu mobil sedan abu – abunya. Gue yakin itu yang dipake Changmin." ujar Kris membuat perhatian dua orang itu kembali terfokus ke rumah sederhana bercat putih dan berpagar tinggi itu.

"Jadi gimana, hyung?" tanya Baro.

"Kita tunggu aja sampai satu jam kedepan. Kalo emang dia gak keluar, kita yang turun." komando Kris.

"Idem!" sahut Zico mengangguk semangat.

Baro hanya mengendikkan bahu, "Oke."

.

.

.

.

Sandeul bergalau ria di rumah. Nonton pun siaran Tv gak ada yang masuk di kepalanya. Pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk menerima informasi apapun yang disuguhkan acara Tv pagi itu. Karena bosan mencet – mencet remote Tv secara random tanpa tujuan yang jelas, akhirnya Sandeul meraih hapenya, iseng – iseng membuka akun sosmed, mulai dari facebook, path, twitter, line sampai instagram. Bahkan dia cuma ngeliat datar dan tanpa minat foto mesra Kyungsoo bareng Jongin di acara ultah Kyungsoo kemaren. Padahal kalo biasanya dia akan langsung meneror Kyungsoo dengan terror PING! dan bertanya ini itu ala wartawan kepo yang haus informasi.

Sandeul bangkit dari sofa sambil menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Sudah dari semalam dia menghubungi Jinyoung, tapi sampai sekarang nomernya masih di luar jangkauan aja. Susah sih ya di hutan belantara. Semoga tuh bocah satu juga gak kenapa – napa deh. Tapi… kayaknya kalo Jinyoung udah gak perlu dikhawatirin lagi deh, karena dia yakin pasti sekarang tuh musang galauwers sedang mesra – mesraan berdua dengan si Dakocan itu. Yang perlu dipikirin tuh Chanyeol. Gimana ya kabarnya dia sekarang? Moga – moga aja jerapah itu baik – baik aja. Wong naik wahana ekstrem aja masih utuh kok, padahal dia kan lagi dalam keadaan 'tak berdaya'. Tahan banting kan tuh anak? Jadi pasti gak bakal kenapa – napa. Berulang kali Sandeul mensugesti pikiran panik dan cemasnya dengan pikiran positif untuk menenangkan perasaannya sendiri.

Lagi asik mondar – mandir gak jelas di teras depan, tiba – tiba ponsel yang dia genggam bergetar. Ada satu pesan masuk dari Nyokapnya Chanyeol.

 _ **Sandeul tadi nelpon ya? Sori sy gak denger.**_

 _ **Tadi lagi di dapur.**_

Buru – buru dia menekan tombol panggil untuk menghubungi nomor Jaejoong kembali.

"Ya. Halo, Tan. Ada satu lagi yang mau aku ceritain ke Tante."

Terdengar suara tarikan napas panjang, "Masih soal Chanyeol?"

"Iya, Tante."

Kalau dari perbincangan mereka semalam, jalan satu – satunya memang harus nyeritain rahasia besarnya Chanyeol ke Jaejoong. Membuka semuanya, tanpa ada yang tersisa sedikitpun. Mau tidak mau… HARUS. Kalo udah sejauh ini tanggung kalo cuma masukin seujung jari, mending sekalian nyemplung. Toh gak mungkin juga membiarkan Jaejoong terlibat tanpa wanita itu tau apa duduk perkaranya. Yang tadinya tenang – tenang aja terus tiba – tiba anaknya diculik kan aneh. Pasti Jaejoong juga lagi kebingungan disana.

 _Sori, Yeol. Gue terpaksa ngebongkar rahasia lo. Ini demi kebaikan lo sendiri._

.

.

.

.

"Eh, eh, hyung! Bukan itu tuh orangnya?" celetuk Baro tiba – tiba sambil nunjuk seorang pria yang keluar bawa – bawa selang. Kayaknya mau nyuci mobil atau nyiram tanaman.

Kris ngangguk, "Kita turun."

Dengan patuh, Zico dan Baro turun menyusul Kris yang udah jalan menyebrangi jalan duluan dan melesat menuju ke rumah itu.

"Permisi, Pak."

Pria itu menoleh dan langsung pasang muka heran, "Ya? Ada apa? Adek – adek ini siapa ya?"

"Eng… boleh kami bertanya? Bapak kenal gak sama Dokter Changmin?" tanya Kris tetep sopan dan ramah.

Raut muka orang itu berubah, kemudian menggeleng cepat, "Gak tuh. Saya gak kenal. Ada apa ya?" Bohong. Kentara banget paniknya.

Kris pura – pura bingung, "Lho? Tapi kata Ibu yang di sebelah waktu saya tanya tadi katanya bapak kenal sama Dokter Changmin."

Orang itu tetep menggeleng, "Enggak. Saya gak kenal. Kamu jangan ngarang ya."

"Pak, pliss dong… ini keadaan genting, Pak. Adik saya sakit parah dan saya butuh ke rumahnya Dokter Changmin sekarang juga. Waktu itu disuruh dateng konsultasi ke rumahnya. Tapi adik saya lupa nanya nomer dan alamatnya dimana." kali ini gantian Baro yang akting. Pasang muka melas tingkat dewa.

"Udah dibilangin gak kenal juga. Kalian ini ngeyel banget sih?! Udah sana pergi! Saya sibuk. Daripada saya panggilin satpam buat ngusir kalian." tukas orang itu galak.

"Tapi Pak…"

Kris nepuk pundak Baro. Memberi kode lewat mata untuk berhenti melanjutkan sandiwara.

Baro menghela napas kecewa, "Oh, ya udah Pak kalo gitu. Makasih."

Orang itu diem aja dan dengan cueknya masuk rumah lagi.

Kris langsung ngeloyor pergi, Zico dan Baro ngekor dibelakang. Terpaksa mereka cuma bisa menelan ludah pahit pulang dengan tangan kosong kayak gini.

"Jadi gimana nih?" tanya Baro begitu mereka udah di dalem mobil lagi.

Kris mengetuk – ngetuk setir dengan gusar. Terlihat berusaha keras mikir.

"Kalo gue denger dari omongan Kris hyung tadi, itu malah memunculkan suatu ide di kepala gue." ujar Zico memecah keheningan.

Dua namja di dekatnya menatap penuh rasa penasaran.

"Kenapa gak kita coba aja bertanya ke tetangga – tetangganya? Kali aja mereka tau secuil info tentang orang itu. Setelah udah terkumpul, baru kita pikirkan gimana rencana selanjutnya. Setuju?"

Terpaksa Kris dan Baro setuju. Mereka juga tidak punya pilihan lain. Daripada pulang dengan tangan kosong kan?

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung nyampe di rumah agak siangan, sekitar jam satu lewat diantar mobil barunya Gongchan.

"Wuidihhh… keren amat tuh mobil. Kerenan mobilnya daripada orangnya." tukas Sandeul memuji tapi masih sempet menghina juga.

Gongchan cuma mesam – mesem aja.

"Deulliee! Chanyeol dimana sekarang? Dia dimana?" Jinyoung guncang – guncang bahu Sandeul ekstra panik.

Sandeul nyingkirin tangan Jinyoung yang nemplok di bahunya, "Ya mana gue tau! Ini sekarang anak – anak lagi pada nyari."

Jinyoung mengernyit, "Anak – anak?"

"Iya, Kris hyung, Baro ama Zico."

Gantian Gongchan yang mengernyit, "Zico hyung juga ikutan?"

"Iya, tukang ngehack dia mah." ujar Sandeul sambil jalan ke ruang tengah lalu menghempaskan bokong di sofa.

Jinyoung dan Gongchan duduk di sisi kiri kanannya.

Alis Jinyoung bertaut bingung, "Lha? Apa yang dihack?"

Sandeul garuk – garuk jidat. Heeeuh… susah emang kalo pendatang baru. Kagak nyambung. Musti dijelasin dari A sampai Z lagi.

Dengan telaten Sandeul nyeritain lagi awal mula perkara sampai ke rencana – rencana yang baru berjalan sekarang ke dua namja itu. Gongchan dan Jinyoung mendengarkan dengan serius sambil sesekali bereaksi kaget. Lebih – lebih pas ditunjukin sms dari Changmin, mata dua orang itu kontan melotot lebar sekali. Sampai – sampai Sandeul cemas bola mata dua orang itu bakal terjun ke lantai.

"Ini… bener – bener jahat. Changmin bener – bener tega. Gue gak nyangka dia bisa sekejam dan senekat ini." komentar Jinyoung, "Padahal mukanya keliatan kalem level dewa gitu. Gue jadi takut kalo dia ngapa – ngapain Chanyeol." tukasnya khawatir.

"Gue sih ngarepnya dia gak bakal ngapa – ngapain Chanyeol dan itu cuman gertak sambal doang. Lo tau kan Changmin punya perasaan lebih ke Chanyeol?"

"Terus soal nyokapnya Chanyeol hyung itu gimana? Kok bisa sih Changmin Changmin ini punya dendam ke nyokapnya?" tanya Gongchan yang ternyata masih belum konek.

Yaelaaah! Ini lagi!

Kalo tadi cuman Sandeul yang garuk – garuk jidat, sekarang Jinyoung juga ikutan garuk – garuk jidat.

"Silahkan." Sandeul cengar – cengir ke Jinyoung, nyuruh dia aja yang jelasin.

Jinyoung kali ini yang gantian jelasin ke Gongchan soal 'sejarah panjang' nya Chanyeol sampai ke apa yang udah dia lakuin di atap sekolah, lengkap dengan prahara hubungan 'rumit' Chanyeol dengan Kris waktu sebelum mereka baikan lagi.

Gongchan hanya manggut – manggut serius dan tidak berkomentar sama sekali. Tapi dari mukanya jelas banget dia lagi berusaha mencerna semua informasi mengejutkan yang baru aja menyergap kupingnya secara bertubi – tubi.

Jinyoung masih gigit bibir gelisah sambil maenin kesepuluh jarinya gusar, "Terus… rencana kalian selanjutnya apa?"

"Karena gue dari kemaren membusuk di rumah, jadi lo salah tempat kalo bertanya ke gue." tukas Sandeul sambil angkat tangan, "Tapi sambil nunggu tiga orang itu sekalian ngisi waktu, gue punya usul."

"Apa?" tanya Gongchan dan Jinyoung nyaris kompak.

"Gimana kalo kita ngebahas soal tumpukan plester di muka lo dan cincin yang ada di jari manis lo?" tanya Sandeul nyengir tengil.

Owh owh. Jadi udah waktunya konferensi pers nih?

Gongchan cepet – cepet buang muka sambil garuk – garuk kepala dan bersiul – siul gak jelas, ngalihin gugup.

Jinyoung nunduk sambil ngumpetin setengah mukanya dibalik bantal sofa. Sayangnya muka merona merah khas pantat babonnya udah keburu ketauan.

"Duuhh… entar dulu deh! Tunggu masalah yang ini clear. Gak enak banget gue nyombong disaat – saat gini. Intinya gue udah tunangan. Itu aja." Akhirnya Jinyoung berhasil buka mulut setelah rona merah di pipinya berangsur – angsur ilang.

Cengiran tengil Sandeul bertambah dua kali lipat dari yang tadi, "Cieee…. yang udah tunangan. Cieee yang udah make a move. Ciee… yang udah… make out?"

"Sanduck! Bebek jelek! Diem lo!" seru Jinyoung sambil gebukin kepalanya Sandeul ala orang salah tingkah. Muka merahnya nongol lagi, malah lebih parah. Kalo tadi semerah pantat babon, sekarang semerah pantat babon yang habis digamparin hansip.

Sandeul ketawa – tawa hina digebukin gitu. Puas banget bisa ngebully Jinyoung lagi. Seneng liat reaksi dia yang suka malu – maluin kucing.

"Jadi lokasi make out lo dimana?" tanya Sandeul asli iseng banget, "Pake gaya apa? Terus kalian berapa ronde? Pake pengaman gak? Kalo enggak, mau bikin berapa?"

"Bodor banget gue mau nyeritain itu." cibir Jinyoung sambil melengos ke dapur. Minggat sekalian ngambil aer buat minum.

Sandeul masih ketawa – tawa, "Ah! Gak seru lo. Gue ama Chanyeol aja sering berbagi ke elo. Masa elo gak mau sih?"

"Gue kan orangnya gak suka nyombong kayak kalian." balas Jinyoung sambil melempar jaketnya ke sofa. Nyaris mendarat di paha Sandeul.

"Yeelahh… nyombong sesama temen kan wajar. Asal masih sesuai dengan ambang batas sih sah sah aja. Lagipula berita bahagia kayak gini sayang loh kalo cuman lo simpen sendiri. Berbagi dikit napa? Yaaa… minimal berapa ronde dan lokasinya dimana. Udah itu aja."

"Danau! Puas lo?" Jinyoung buru – buru ngeloyor naik ke tangga. Berusaha kabur.

"Danau, satu. Kedua? Eh, eh sini dulu dong. Duduk dulu! Belum selesai nih press kompresnya."

"Kompres gigi nenek moyang!" seru Jinyoung sambil naik tangga dan gak noleh – noleh lagi. Berlagak pasang aksi 'no comment' ala artis – artis.

Sementara Gongchan udah minggat daritadi, nongkrong di teras depan sambil ngerokok. Males dikepoin dan ngedengerin duo ibu – ibu kelurahan ini bergosip gak jelas.

Sandeul gak bisa berhenti ngakak heboh. Haaa… seandainya ada Chanyeol disini… pasti bakalan lebih seru.

Tawa heboh Sandeul berhenti tiba – tiba karena keinget Chanyeol lagi. Sekarang ekspresinya berubah murung.

Chanyeol… dimanapun lo sekarang. Bertahanlah. Gue yakin lo kuat. Gue yakin lo bisa!

"Hyung, Jinyoung mana?" tanya Gongchan yang baru nyelesain satu batang rokoknya.

"Ada tuh di kamar. Cieee… jadi gak pake embel – embel 'hyung' lagi nih?" ledek Sandeul masiiih aja.

Gongchan terkekeh sambil naik tangga, "Iya dong. Dia kan udah bukan seorang 'hyung' lagi."

Sandeul mencibir. Dasar bocah. Sarjana masih belum jelas udah kawin aja pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

"Mau mandi?"

Jinyoung udah siap – siap mau masuk kamar mandi jadi batal begitu liat Gongchan udah mejeng di pintu kamarnya.

"Emm… iya." ujar Jinyoung rada grogi berduaan lagi, "Kenapa?"

"Bareng ya?" tanya Gongchan flat dengan muka yang tak kalah flat. Seolah – olah minta mandi bareng itu sama biasanya kayak naek ojek bareng atau sepedaan keliling taman bareng.

Jinyoung jelas aja melongo sejadi – jadinya ditawarin gitu.

"Aaa…ehh, anu… itu, handuk aku cuman satu." tukas Jinyoung sok ngeles santai tapi gagal total.

Gongchan makin mendekat. Mana tampangnya gitu banget ngeliatin dia. Bikin jantungnya berdebar gila – gilaan.

"Aku gak keberatan berbagi." bisiknya dengan senyuman cool penggoda iman.

Glek! Jakun Jinyoung naik turun salting. Bahkan jakun aja bisa salting.

"I-iya tapi…"

"Ayolaah. Aku gak akan mungkin bisa fokus dengan badan bau keringet kayak gini." bujuknya dengan nada dan ekspresi yang susaaaah banget ditolak. Dua tangan Gongchan terentang ke depan, mengurung tubuh Jinyoung yang udah nempel pasrah di pintu kamar mandi.

Jinyoung masih keliatan ragu, "Tapi kemaren malem kan udah…"

Kotak kemasan kondom warna item tiba – tiba aja udah nongol di depan muka Jinyoung. Menutupi akses penglihatannya ke Gongchan.

Kepala Gongchan nongol dari balik kotak, "Yang kali ini aman. Aku janji." Tring! Senyum bak malaikat ganteng.

Jinyoung nelen ludah ngiler. Mampus. Belum apa – apa dia udah terangsang duluan.

"Iya, deh. Tapi sekali ini aja ya?" akhirnya pertahanan Jinyoung luntur juga.

Gongchan membenamkan Jinyoung dalam pelukannya lalu mengecup kening namja itu, "Sepakat."

.

.

.

.

Kris dkk tiba beberapa menit kemudian dengan membawa informasi yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan dari para tetangga dan orang – orang yang suka nongkrong di dekat rumah 'target'.

"Gimana?" tanya Sandeul harap – harap cemas.

Tiga kepala di depannya kompak menggeleng.

Fuhhh. Sandeul tarik buang napas panjang, "Terus sekarang gimana?"

"Kita emang gak berhasil ngedesak tuh orang untuk ngaku. Tapi dari info yang kami kumpulkan, katanya Pak Dongmin itu jam tayangnya kebanyakan di malam hari. Dari pagi ampe sore dia keluar, kecuali weekend." jelas Zico.

"Jam tayang? Maksud lo?" potong Sandeul bingung.

"Iya, waktu keluyurannya dia. Nah katanya beberapa saksi mata lagi, suka ada cewek – cewek berbaju ketat dan seksi gitu yang sering keliaran di sekitar rumah tuh orang kalo malem. Gosip yang beredar katanya tuh orang berprofesi ganda. Dari pagi ampe siang dia asisten pribadi dan sopir, kalo malam macem agen penyalur tenaga di ranjang alias germo gitu. Ya kliennya macem – macem mulai dari anak kuliahan sampe pejabat." ungkap Baro panjang lebar.

Sandeul terperangah, "Terus terus? Jadi tuh orang kelelawar gitu? Tapi tadi kalo gak salah lo bilang pekerjaan utamanya asisten dan sopir. Nah… dia bekerja sama siapa? Itu yang paling penting."

Ctak! Zico menjentikkan jari, "Nah itu dia. Orang – orang disekitar situ gak ada yang tau persis sih. Tapi menurut saksi mata yang dalam hal ini ibu – ibu komplek yang sering belanja sayur kalo pagi, katanya mereka pernah tiga kali mergokin anak muda gitu dateng pagi – pagi banget ke rumah orang bernama Dongmin gitu. Katanya mereka sih ciri – cirinya ganteng dan badannya tinggi menjulang. Jadi mereka pada nyimpulin kalo Dongmin ngabdi ke anak muda tinggi itu."

Gak perlu otak jenius opa Einsten untuk nebak ciri – ciri orang yang dimaksud tadi itu adalah Changmin.

"Tapi darimana mereka bisa nyimpulin secepat itu? Emang anak muda yang nongol di rumahnya si Dongmin ini cuman Changmin sama cewek – cewek gak jelas doang?" jawab Sandeul yang lagi kumat kritisnya.

Zico dan Baro kompak goyang – goyangin telunjuk di depan hidung Sandeul sambil berdecak – decak.

"Sayang sekali iya." jawab Baro gak jelas.

"Maksudnya?"

"Jadi Dongmin itu orang yang sangaaatt tertutup. Dia jarang banget kedatangan tamu dan gak sembarangan nerima orang masuk di rumahnya. Satu – satunya orang yang sering keliatan batang hidungnya ya cuman anak muda dengan ciri–ciri yang sama kayak orang yang nyulik Chanyeol waktu itu." jelas Zico lagi.

Sandeul tercengang kemudian geleng – geleng kepala, "Untung aja dia punya tetangga – tetangga yang kepo tingkat tinggi. Jadi gak susah ngorek – ngorek infonya."

Kris tersenyum datar, "Dan ternyata si brengsek itu gak sejenius yang kita kira." Lalu ditatapnya Sandeul lekat – lekat, "Oh iya, kemaren lo bilang lo bosen kan di rumah terus? Nah, sekarang gue ada kerjaan buat lo."

Serius nih?

"Kerjaan apa, hyung?" tanya Sandeul antusias.

Kris ngeluarin dua kantongan brand merk terkenal dari balik sofa, terus dia taruh diatas meja.

"Itu tugas lo selanjutnya."

Sandeul garuk – garuk kepala bingung, "Apa ini?"

"Buka aja." ujar Kris masih dengan senyum datar dan sok misteriusnya.

Kedua mata Sandeul melotot gak percaya begitu menemukan dua set pakaian wanita lengkap di dalam salah satu kantongan itu. Di kantong berikutnya malah lebih parah lagi. Dua pasang bra dan celana dalam berenda, satu set perlengkapan perang cewek – cewek taman lawang alias make up, dan dua rambut wig… APA – APAAN INI?!

"Hyungg…" Sandeul noleh dan melotot horror ke Kris. Firasatnya buruk. Jangan bilang kalo dia disuruh nyamar jadi…

Seringai Kris melebar, "Jinyoung udah pulang kan? Kebetulan banget. Kalian bisa partneran."

Uuugghhhhh! Dasar naga cabul! Tokek nungging! Badak sirkus! Nyuruh – nyuruh seenaknya aja.

Tapi yang bikin Sandeul batal protes, karena begitu noleh ke Baro, dia mendapati namja itu tengah melempar senyum lembut penenang jiwa sambil membisikkan sesuatu seperti: 'Tenang aja. Aku tetep ngawasin kamu kok.' Huh. Pasti Baro juga udah dihasut ampe setuju gitu. Kalo aja ini bukan karena Chanyeol, amit – amit jabang baby dia pake beginian!

Sandeul menghela napas gak rela sambil melototin jijay dua kantong berisi barang – barang dari planet lain itu.

Sial! Kalo tau gini mending dia bobo – bobo cantik aja di rumah.

.

.

.

.

Gongchan melumat habis leher jenjang nan mulus Jinyoung, padahal bekas bitemark yang kemarin masih belum hilang, udah ditumpuk sama bitemark lain.

Dua tangannya bergerak – gerak lembut dan perlahan menggerayangi seluruh sisi tubuh namja dalam pelukannya ini, dimulai dari memuntir dan meremas dua nipple pink Jinyoung, sampai mengocok batang kemaluan namja yang kini tengah terangsang setengah mati itu. Sambil tangannya beraksi, junior Gongchan juga ikut beraksi menyodok hole Jinyoung dengan kecepatan penuh gairah.

"Oh…shit… moreee…aahhh…moreeee…" lenguh Jinyoung menggelinjang keenakan tubuhnya mendapat 'full service'. Dia juga ikut menggerak – gerakkan bokongnya maju mundur bersamaan dengan dorongan pinggul Gongchan ditubuh bagian bawahnya.

Air shower yang dingin mengucur membasahi tubuh naked total Gongchan dan Jinyoung. Meskipun berada dibawah guyuran air shower yang dingin, suhu tubuh mereka justru memanas. Memanas oleh aktifitas seksual yang mereka lakukan tentu saja.

Gongchan meraih botol sabun cair lalu menuangkan setitik isinya di telapak tangan, kemudian dia oleskan dengan gerakan perlahan dan memutar di setiap jengkal tubuh mulus Jinyoung. Dioleskan ke semuanya, tidak ada yang terlewatkan sedikitpun. Bahkan bokong juga dapat bonus remasan. Jinyoung mendesah lagi saat Gongchan meraup rakus bibirnya sambil gencar meremas – remas bokongnya.

"Ini biar bokong kamu cepat mengalami kemajuan." bisik Gongchan tak ayal mengundang tawa serak serak seksi dari Jinyoung.

Air guyuran shower menyapu bersih sabun dari tubuh bagian atas Jinyoung. Setelah selesai dengan urusan menyabuni, Gongchan tidak lupa dengan tugas awalnya, yaitu menyodok – nyodok hole Jinyoung dengan penisnya yang terus bergerak maju mundur dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Bikin Jinyoung mengeluarkan jeritan setengah mendesah.

"Ahhh…aahhh…engghhh….terusshh…terusshhh…"

.

.

.

.

Sementara di kamar sebelah, Baro dan Sandeul yang tadinya duet maen game jadi batal gara – gara denger suaranya Jinyoung mendesah – desah horny bikin napsu begitu. Mereka malah jadi duet 'goyang itik' diatas ranjang.

Apalagi kemaren aksi bercinta mereka sempat berhenti ditengah – tengah karena diinterupsi panggilan darurat dari Kris. Jadi sekarang waktunya untuk balas dendam!

Thanks to Gongchan dan Jinyoung yang mau menyempatkan diri untuk 'berbagi' hari ini.

"Deulliee…" desis Baro sambil perlahan merangkak di antara kaki Sandeul yang terbuka lebar.

Sandeul melenguh ketika Baro meremas bagian dalam pahanya. Perlahan-lahan remasannya semakin dekat dengan batangannya yang menegang.

"Aah ... cepat!" Sandeul sudah bergairah duluan saat Baro membuka kakinya semakin lebar.

Baro rupanya masih ingin bermain – main. "Cepat apa?" tanya Baro dengan suara berat yang seduktif. "Cepat apa, hm?" katanya sambil menggesek - gesekkan lubang berkedut Sandeul dengan junior berpelapisnya.

Sandeul menggigit bibir menahan suara desahannya sambil mencengkeram seprai, "Sayaangg ..."

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Baro pasang muka polos, padahal sudah bikin Sandeul belingsatan nyaris putus asa.

"Ah ... fuck ... ! Jangan banyak…cingcong! Cepat!"

Melihat Sandeul menggeliat seksi begitu, Baro sudah tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Nafsu birahinya benar-benar mengambil alih.

Samil menampilkan smirk mesum, Baro memegang erat pinggul Sandeul. Membuat namja itu tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu memasuki bagian bawahnya perlahan – lahan. Sandeul melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Baro.

Baro segera menarik dan mendorong batangannya keluar masuk di hole Sandeul. Membuat Sandeul mendongakkan kepala sambil mengeluarkan erangan bernada tinggi, kesepuluh kuku jarinya sampai nancep ke punggungnya Baro saking kuatnya dorongan yang diberikan namja itu dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Keluar masuk keluar masuk terus menabrak prostatnya tanpa ampun. Baro mengangkat satu kaki Sandeul di atas bahunya, lalu mulai mendorong lagi.

"B-Baroo... ah ... lebih keras!" lenguh Sandeul setengah memekik.

"Deullie… kamu akan kesakitan kalo aku lebih keras lagi dari ini," tukas Baro lembut namun parau.

Sandeul megap – megap sambil pasang muka memelas yang imut, "Pleaseee?"

Baro tidak ragu-ragu lagi menyodok hole Sandeul lebih keras, terus menghantam prostat Sandeul. Baro menarik napas gemetar sambil mengerang pelan ketika dia merasa himpitan lubang Sandeul lebih ketat dari sebelumnya. Ketika mendongak, Baro bisa melihat wajah memerah Sandeul dengan mata berair dan dada naik-turun.

Baro mendorong lebih keras sambil menikmati pemandangan wajah 'sekarat' namja di depannya.

"Ahhh…!" jerit Sandeul saat cairan putih melesat keluar dan mengotori dada dan perut telanjang Baro. Baro menampilkan smirk puas sambil terus mempercepat temponya daripada tadi. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, dia juga merasakan dirinya akan mencapai klimaks. Baro mengerang pelan ketika cairan serupa menyembur keluar dan memenuhi bagian dalam lapisan pengamannya.

Baro menghela napas panjang sambil menjatuhkan diri disamping Sandeul. Akhirnya mereka bisa melakukannya juga tanpa gangguan. Bodo amat Kris dan Zico yang ada di lantai bawah bisa mendengar suara mereka. Toh Kris juga sering bikin envy dengan melakukannya hampir tiap hari malah! Jadi sekarang gantian dong.

Biar aja, biar pada gigit jari berdua dibawah.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya mereka juga sedang bersenang – senang." bisik Gongchan berhenti menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya untuk mengambil jeda sebentar.

"Hhhh… kitaa…jugaa…harus lebiih…" Jinyoung menggesek – gesekkan bokongnya dengan gerakan memutar yang pelan dan sensual, membuat Gongchan melenguh pelan. Libido Gongchan jadi meningkat tiga kali lipat. Dia kembali mengocok batang kemaluan Jinyoung dengan tempo brutal, sementara satu tangan lihainya meremas dan memainkan 'bola kembar' namja dipelukannya ini. Gimana dia mau berhenti menjerit horny kalau Gongchan tidak berhenti 'menyerang' tubuh tak berdayanya seperti ini?

"Sssayaang…aku akan…"

"Tunggu dulu. Tahan," Gongchan kembali menubrukkan penisnya di prostat Jinyoung. Kalau tadi dengan kecepatan brutal, sekarang dengan kecepatan ekstra brutal. Sampai – sampai Jinyoung merasa bokongnya seperti akan hancur berkeping – keping. Apalagi Gongchan sambil nyodok sambil meremas rambut bagian belakang Jinyoung, sementara tangan lainnya masih aktif mengocok batang kemaluan Jinyoung.

"Engghh~ …pelan pelaan…eemmhhh…" Jinyoung mendesah sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya sensual dan kedua mata yang merem merem melek menghayati sensasi enak yang menyerang tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Sabarr sayang… tanggung nih…" desis Gongchan.

Sluuurrppp! Bagai drakula maruk, bibir Gongchan mendaratkan satu hisapan lagi di leher Jinyoung. Padahal leher mulus Jinyoung udah penuh tanda keungu – unguan bekas gigitan gitu. Kayaknya sekali gigit lagi dia bakal tewas beneran dan berubah jadi arwah yadong penunggu kamar mandi.

"Ahhhshiitt! Aku udah gak bisaa laagiii…" lenguhan Jinyoung diakhiri dengan cairan putih yang dengan cepat menyembur keluar dari penisnya. Cairan itu jatuh berleleran di lantai dan tersapu guyuran air shower hingga lenyap ditelan lubang drain.

Gongchan menjilati sisa – sisa cairan yang mengenai jari – jarinya, kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi maju mundur maju mundur maju mundur…cantik… cantik!

"Teruss… ohhh yeaahh… terusshhh…"

Gongchan mengerang nikmat merasakan himpitan hole Jinyoung yang meremas – remas batangannya. Dia terus mendorong penisnya keluar masuk selama kurang lebih dua puluh menit terhitung semenjak dari masuk tadi sampai sekarang. Karena udah expert dan berpengalaman banget, dia bisa menahan klimaksnya lebih lama. Sambil nyodok – nyodok, Gongchan meremas dan menekan – nekan ujung nipple Jinyoung. Lalu kembali mengulum bibir basahnya yang beraroma mint segar obat kumur bercampur pasta gigi.

Tangan Gongchan juga makin gencar memainkan testis Jinyoung dengan jari jemari panjangnya.

"Ahhhh~ engghhh…akuu maauu….emhhhh…'crott' lagi sayang…"

Gongchan tertawa renyah, "Kamu ini gampang banget ya."

"Ahh…shut up!" gumam Jinyoung setengah mendesah.

Lagi – lagi Jinyoung merasakan gelombang ejakulasi di perutnya hingga penisnya kembali berkedut – kedut. Dan Syuuurr! dia 'muncrat' untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Jinyoung menghela napas lega ketika semua cairan itu berhasil menyembur keluar dan berleleran di lantai.

Gongchan juga sudah diambang batas, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Penisnya berkedut – kedut dan memuntahkan cairan sperma yang memenuhi lapisan dalam pengamannya. Namja itu mendesahkan napas lega sambil perlahan – lahan menarik junior berpelapisnya keluar dari hole Jinyoung. Dia lempar pelapis itu di keranjang sampah terdekat.

"Masih mau lagi?" desis Gongchan di ceruk leher Jinyoung.

"Gak ah. Aku capek. Besok – besok aja. Lagian bagian belakang aku perih banget. Kamu sih nyodoknya kekencengan." keluh Jinyoung dengan bibir mempout imut.

"Lho? Aku lagi yang disalahin. Yang minta siapa?"

"Tapi kan kamu yang ngajakin duluan." balas Jinyoung gak mau kalah.

"Tapi kamu suka kan?" tanya Gongchan skak mat. Bikin Jinyoung otomatis mingkem dan berhenti protes. Malah gelagapan mati kutu.

Gongchan tertawa pelan sambil memutar tubuh Jinyoung hingga menghadap ke dia lagi, lalu mendaratkan ciuman sekilas.

Jinyoung merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Gongchan. Satu senyum manis dan penuh kebahagiaan tercetak di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

Kris memijat keningnya gemas melihat empat wajah nyengir tanpa dosa di depannya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia oleskan pipis kuda ke gigi – gigi yang sedang nyengir itu.

"Jadi ditunda besok malam?" tanyanya dengan muka rada tidak iklas.

Keempat – empatnya manggut – manggut kompak.

"Oke, kalo besok malam kalian masih tidak bisa jalan juga. Gak ada Toleransi. Waktu kita cuman tiga hari." tegas Kris tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Dasar. Orang lagi situasi genting begini masih sempet – sempetnya aja.

"Siap, hyung!" mereka rame – rame hormat, Kris macem tiang bendera gitu dihormatin bareng – bareng.

"Ya sudah. Sana, sana!" usir Kris masih dengan tampang lelah, "Ingat besok jam sepuluh malam kalian harus udah siap." Sengaja jam sepuluh malam. Karena misi berikutnya adalah Misi penyamaran yang agak tidak biasa. Selain itu, biar tidak ada saksi mata seperti tetangga – tetangga kepo disekitar lokasi.

"Makasih, hyung." lagi – lagi keempatnya menjawab kompak. Giliran soal begituan pada sehati semua!

Kris hanya menghela napas terus ngeloyor masuk kamar dengan cueknya.

.

.

.

.

"Nih pake."

Jinyoung melotot bingung menerima dua kantong belanjaan itu, "Apaan nih?

"Misi penyamaran. Bukannya udah dijelasin ya?" ujar Sandeul pendek sambil buka kaos, "Jam sepuluh malam kita udah harus siap dan lengkap."

Jinyoung melirik ke jam dinding di tembok kamar Sandeul. Lha? Ini aja udah jam sembilan.

"Terus kita mau ngapain?"

Sandeul berdecak gondok, "Mau atraksi panjat pinang! Banyak cingcong. Udah tau misi penyamaran juga, ya pasti lah nyamar! Kecuali kalo Misi pelamaran, nah baru deh tuh lo ngelamar anak orang." jelas Sandeul nyolot.

"Iya, iya, iya." Jinyoung mengintip ke dalam dua kantongan itu dan langsung ternganga ngeri, "I-ini… ini kan…"

"Udah lo buruan juga ganti baju! Mau ikut berpartisipasi gak? Kalo enggak juga gak apa – apa. Lo boleh tidur – tiduran aja di rumah."

"Kalo emang lo gak punya perasaan." tambah Sandeul bikin Jinyoung merengut dongkol, "Eh, lo yang rambut pendek ini aja. Gue yang ikal panjang." Sandeul melempar wig pendek berwarna coklat kemerahan ke Jinyoung, dengan sigap namja itu menangkapnya sebelum mendarat di lantai.

"Terus itu muka lo gimana?" tanya Sandeul mulai mengenakan kostumnya.

Jinyoung ngibasin tangan santai, "Gampang lah itu. Entar gue siasatin pake make up. Lagian udah mulai kering, ini."

Sandeul ngekek, "Dempul dong?"

"Ck! Just wait and see, okay?"

Sandeul ngacungin jempol, "Oceh!"

.

.

.

.

Gongchan memarkirkan mobil jeepnya tepat di depan pagar Rumah kaki tangan Changmin.

Malam ini Jinyoung tampak cantik dengan rambut coklat kemerahan pendek yang ditata sedemikian rupa dan jepit rambut yang tersemat di poni kirinya, dia mengenakan dress Breton stripes ketat dengan belahan dada agak rendah dipadu cardigan hitam dan scarf panjang berwarna coklat gelap untuk menyamarkan bekas bitemark di lehernya. Terakhir, Jinyoung mengenakan sepatu boot hitam hak tinggi yang panjangnya cuma dibawah lutut, mengekspos paha putih mulus dan minta diobok – oboknya.

Sementara Sandeul tampak seksi dengan rambut hitam panjang sepunggung yang ikal diujungnya, poninya dia biarkan begitu aja menutupi dahi dan sebagian alisnya. Sandeul mengenakan dress hitam berbahan chiffon yang roknya beberapa jengkal diatas lutut, terus wedges modis yang warnanya matching ama bajunya, ditambah aksesori kalung panjang di dada. Sandeul tampak simpel dan modis plus seksi abis. Saking seksinya bra hitamnya ampe kentara dikit dibalik dressnya. Tapi karena ini sekali lagi demi… DEMI… Chanyeol, jadi yaa… sudahlah. Sekali – sekali. Untuk pengalaman.

Gongchan sendiri cuman melakukan penyamaran dikit dengan kumis palsu tipis dan kacamata kumbang, terus gaya rambutnya diubah jadi gaya rambut medusa kesetrum. Ceritanya jadi mahasiswa kere yang rela ngejual pacarnya sendiri dan temennya demi bayar uang kuliah.

"Udah siap semua?" tanya Zico lewat headset yang terpasang di telinga Gongchan. Zico, Baro dan Kris tetep di mercy putih yang terparkir bersebrangan dan agak jauh dari lokasi. Takutnya jangan sampai menimbulkan kecurigaan dari target.

"Siap." jawab Gongchan, lalu melompat turun duluan dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jinyoung, "Yuk turun."

Sandeul udah stay di depan pagar sambil celingukan nyari bel yang bisa dipencet.

"Mana sih nih belnya? Haloow? Permisi? Permisiii? Spaadaaa…!"

"Ssst! Berisik banget sih! Mana ada lonte berisik kayak lo?" desis Jinyoung keki.

"Iya lonte yang kalem." cibir Sandeul sambil mutar bola mata malas.

Gak lama, pria bernama Dongmin itu keluar dan langsung mengernyit bingung mendapati tiga orang itu udah cengar – cengir sok akrab di depan pagarnya.

"Siapa ya?"

"Sori bro kalo ngeganggu nih. Kemarin bos udah pesen di gue, katanya butuh yang 36C sama 38B ya? Ini yang paling spesial nih, barang baru, khusus malem ini gue kasih buat bos lo. Harga udah cocoklah. Mau gak?" promosi Gongchan kayak udah ahli banget. Jinyoung melirik curiga. Jangan – jangan selain ama Hyeri dan Minah dia juga pernah ngebooking cewek – cewek bispak lewat germo? Atau jangan – jangan… dia pernah jadi germo?!

Orang itu makin bingung, "Eh lu siapa?"

"Oh, kenalin." Gongchan ngulurin tangan lewat sela – sela pagar, "Gue Howon, asisten barunya Jim."

"Oh, lu anak barunya si Jim? Pantesan aja yang lama udah kagak pernah nongol. Ternyata udah diganti toh!" orang itu langsung konek. Bikin kecurigaan Jinyoung dan Sandeul meningkat. Siapa pula itu Jim?!

"Nah ini yang di kiri pacar gue."

Jinyoung melempar kedipan mata genit sambil jilat – jilat bibir.

"Yang di kanan temen gue."

Sandeul monyong – monyong nista sambil muntir – muntir ujung rambutnya ganjen.

"Elu ngejual pacar ama temen lo sendiri? Wiiss…Gilee!" Dongmin geleng – geleng kepala, entah takjub atau kagum, "Udah lama gue kenal orang baru kali ini ada yang total kayak elu."

Apanya?!

"Iyalah, uang kuliah gue nunggak nih. Makanya kalo bisa malem ini udah langsung deal. Terus tinggal transfer."

Dongmin ngebukain pintu pagar sambil ngeliatin Jinyoung dan Sandeul dengan tatapan serigala haus darah. Ituloh… melet – melet jijay dengan iler yang netes – netes hina. Bikin dua orang itu mati – matian menahan diri untuk gak nampol nih orang pake batu bata.

"Ini yang 38B nih?" tanya orang itu sambil nunjuk gak sopan dada super cihuynya Sandeul yang gede pisan, "Terus ini yang 36C?" telunjuknya berpindah ke dada Jinyoung, gak lupa diremes – remes dikit. Membuat Jinyoung yang udah bisa menduga cuma sok senyam – senyum menggoda.

Raut wajah Gongchan mengeras gak suka selama beberapa detik, terus secepat kilat nyetel muka ke mode germo lagi, "Yoai! Eh… tapi bisa gak kalo kira-kira gue yang nganterin langsung ke bos?"

Dongmin keliatan mikir sesaat terus ngangguk, "Tunggu bentar." habis itu dia ngeloyor masuk lagi ke dalam rumah.

"Kok gampang banget ya? Gue jadi curiga. Pasti ada yang gak beres." bisik Sandeul.

Jinyoung ngangguk setuju, "Sama, gue juga curiga. Ini terlalu mudah."

"Kalo misalkan dia ngasih alamat, kita coba aja dulu kesana. Yaaa semoga aja bukan alamat palsu." ujar Gongchan.

Gak lama orang itu nongol lagi dengan kartu nama bertuliskan nama lengkap Changmin berserta embel – embel gelarnya dan alamat dengan nomor handphone dibawahnya.

"Lu anter aja mereka. Entar kalo ditanya sama penjaganya bilang aja gue yang nyuruh langsung kesana. Oke?"

"Oke deh, bro! Thanks banget ya?" Gongchan jalan ke mobil duluan.

"Yoo! Sama – sama."

"Daaa mas ganteeng." Jinyoung melambai centil terus melenggang pergi sambil ngibasin rambut pendeknya.

"Akyu suka deh ama kumis kamu. Ih! Gemees." Sandeul sok sok nyubit pipi orang itu dengan gaya kenes abis.

"Iya. Kapan – kapan maen kesini lagi yaa, sayaang?" Dongmin senyam – senyum najong sambil melambaikan tangan, "Buseet. Kok pada cakep – cakep banget sih? Kalo gak buat bos udah gue embat sendiri tuh." gumamnya menggeleng takjub liat pantat melenggak – lenggoknya Sandeul dan Jinyoung.

Gongchan buru – buru masukin dua badut dufan itu ke mobil sementara dia sendiri cepet – cepet melompat naik dikursi kemudi sebelum tawanya meledak dan malah bikin semua rencana jadi ancur berantakan.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terlonjak bangun. Entah sudah berapa jam dia tertidur. Atau… hari? Karena begitu bangun yang dia liat adalah ruangan yang berbeda. Disini semuanya serba kayu dan berdebu. Palang – palang kayu malang melintang dimana - mana. Ini seperti… loteng?!

Lampu remang – remang yang tergantung beberapa meter diatas kepala Chanyeol membuat namja itu tertegun lebih kaget lagi saat mendapati keadaan tubuhnya yang benar – benar telanjang tanpa selembar kainpun. Kedua tangannya dirantai kuat di tiang penyangga kayu.

Brengsek! Apa yang dilakukan Changmin kali ini padanya?!

"Woii! Bajingan sialan! Keluar lo!" pekik Chanyeol lantang.

Di detik berikutnya sebuah pintu kotak di lantai terhempas membuka lalu muncul sosok Changmin memanjat naik dari tangga. Dugaan Chanyeol kalau ini loteng semakin menguat. Entah loteng dimana. Apa ini masih di rumahnya Changmin? Tapi… rumah megah begitu kenapa ada loteng kayu – kayu jelek dan rapuh begini?

Changmin berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dengan hanya mengenakan kaus singlet yang membalut tubuh atletisnya dan bawahan celana kain panjang.

"Lama juga ya lo bangun. Gue udah nungguin dari kemaren." ujar Changmin sambil berjongkok di depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendecih, "Apa yang udah lo lakukan?"

"Apa yang udah gue lakuin ya? Hmmm…" dia berlagak mikir dengan gaya nyebelin, "Gak ada. Gue cuma pengen liat gimana lo kalo telanjang. Udah. Itu aja."

"BOHONG!" pekik Chanyeol berang, "Gue gak butuh sandiwara lo!"

"Siapa yang bohong sih?" tanya Changmin lembut sambil mendaratkan punggung tangannya di pipi Chanyeol, membuat namja itu tersentak dan memalingkan wajah, "Gue emang gak apa – apain elo… yaa… gak mungkin juga melakukan itu disaat elo lagi tidur."

Chanyeol mendelik marah.

"Kurang seru. Mending nunggu sampe lo bangun dulu kan?"

Shit! Puihh! Chanyeol menyemburkan jigongnya ke muka Changmin. Jigong itu mendarat tepat di hidung Changmin. Changmin hanya bereaksi ngusap itu sekilas kemudian tersenyum poker lagi.

PLAK! Satu tamparan keras melayang di pipi kanan Chanyeol. Dan BUGHH! Satu tinjuan yang tak kalah keras juga mendarat di pipi kiri Chanyeol.

Darah segar terlihat mengalir turun dari salah satu lubang hidung Chanyeol. Bekas tinjuan dan tamparan tadi membuat pipi Chanyeol berubah merah padam.

"Sialaaann!" Chanyeol meronta – ronta dengan kedua tangan yang diborgol dan dirantai begitu. Kaki panjangnya menendang – nendang kalap. Ya gimana mau kena kalo Changmin berdirinya disamping gitu?

"Heh, bisa diem gak sih lo? Mau bikin semua tetangga pada dateng nyamperin lo kesini?"

"SIAALAAAAN!" Chanyeol malah berteriak. Ugh! Chanyeol berhenti menjerit karena satu kaki bersol sepatu Changmin menindis dadanya kuat – kuat, menekannya, membuat Chanyeol terbatuk batuk karena kesulitan bernapas. Lalu sambil melakukannya, Changmin merunduk hendak nempelin lakban ke mulut Chanyeol. Tapi belum selesai Changmin menempelkan lakban itu, mulut bebas Chanyeol udah keburu nyemburin ludah lagi. Kalo tadi nemplok di hidung, sekarang di kelopak mata kanan.

Rahang Changmin mengeras geram. Dan tanpa banyak bacot lagi, BUAAGGH! Mendaratkan bogem mentah lebih keras dari yang tadi. Cairan berwarna merah sampai netes – netes dari sela gigi dan sudut bibir Chanyeol. PLAKK! PLAKKK! PLAKKK! PLAKKK! Changmin mendaratkan tamparan bertubi – tubi di pipi Chanyeol kuat – kuat menggunakan punggung tangannya. Membuat kepala namja itu terhempas kuat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Chanyeol terlihat kepayahan sekali, peluh mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya, napasnya megap – megap naik turun, penglihatannya mengabur dan seperti berkunang – kunang efek gamparan keras tadi. Bahkan kedua sudut bibirnya sampai robek dan meneteskan darah, kalau tadi hanya di lubang hidung kanan, sekarang lubang hidung kirinya juga berdarah. Chanyeol terbatuk – batuk dan memuntahkan saliva yang bercampur darah.

Seringai Changmin melebar, kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya, "Nah. Diem kan sekarang?"

Bukannya merasa gentar, Chanyeol malah tertawa nantang sambil menatap sengit, "Pukulan lo kayak banci."

Kedua tangan Changmin mengepal berang sampai urat – urat tangannya bertonjolan keluar. Saat namja itu hendak melayangkan tinjuan lagi, tiba – tiba dia mengerjap – ngerjapkan mata seperti orang baru sadar dari kesurupan, kepalan tinjunya berhenti tepat beberapa senti diatas hidung Chanyeol.

"Tidak… tidak…" Changmin melangkah mundur sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri, "APA YANG LO LAKUKAN, MINJUN?! LIAT APA YANG SUDAH LO LAKUKAN?!" setelah puas berteriak kalap seperti orang gila, Changmin jatuh bersimpuh di lantai loteng.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam sambil menatap miris sosok Changmin yang sekarang keliatan sangat rapuh. Entah kemana perginya Changmin beringas tadi. Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit luar biasa dan lembam – lebam di wajahnya, Chanyeol malah merasa iba dan prihatin. Tadinya Chanyeol kira hanya dia yang masih susah move on sampai sekarang. Ternyata ada yang lebih parah. Changmin malah sampai lepas kontrol dan kehilangan akal sehat. Berbuat hal – hal seperti ini dan lebih menomor satukan 'naluri hewan buas'nya. Tapi… siapapun pasti bakalan stress kalo kehilangan anggota keluarganya satu – persatu, pertama ditinggal pergi Ayahnya, kemudian Ibunya, lalu Adiknya. Kalau dipikir – pikir…beban hidup yang ditanggung Changmin lebih berat lagi. Sampai dia jadi begini.

Di mata Chanyeol, Changmin justru terlihat seperti bocah yang kekurangan kasih sayang. Sementara dia?

Meskipun Ayahnya tidak berumur panjang, tapi dia sempat merasakan kasih sayang dari Yunho lebih lama daripada yang dirasakan Changmin dan Minjun. Lalu dia juga masih punya seorang Ibu yang setia mikirin dia dan ngomelin dia sampai sekarang. Kalau dipikir – pikir lagi… hidup Chanyeol lebih beruntung.

"Ck! Ribet banget sih jadi orang. Pukulin aja lagi kalo itu emang bisa ngilangin dendam di hati lo. Atau bunuh aja gue sekalian kalo itu bisa bikin 'utang' gue ke adek lo terbayar lunas, asal lo gak nyakitin nyokap gue. Itu udah cukup." ujar Chanyeol iklas seiklas – iklasnya.

Changmin menggeleng berlebihan dengan muka parno, "Enggak… enggak, gue gak bisa bunuh lo. Itu bukan rencananya. Dan itu bukan kemauan gue."

Terus siapa? Minjun lagi? Atau mayat kering Ibunya?

Changmin meninju – ninju lantai kayu dengan frustasi, "GUE GAK MUNGKIN BUNUH LO! GUE UDAH BILANG KAN, GAK MUNGKIN! GAK BISA! GUE GAK BISA NGELAKUIN ITU! JADI BERHENTI NYURUH GUE!" Duag! Duag! Duag! Duag!

"Iya, iya, iya. Gue gak nyuruh lagi! Janji! Bisa gak sih lo berhenti teriak – teriak? Mau bikin semua tetangga pada nyamperin kesini?! Heboh banget sih!" balas Chanyeol ikutan kalap dengan suara gemetaran. Sumpah! Dia mulai ketakutan liat Changmin menggila begitu. Lebih ketakutan daripada dipukulin tadi. Seandainya aja tangannya gak diborgol… sudah dia berikan satu rangkulan untuk menenangkan Changmin. Biar gimana – mana orang ini tetap saja Kakaknya. Meskipun terlahir dari Ibu yang berbeda.

Changmin buru – buru berdiri dengan gaya parno terus melangkah turun dari loteng. BLAM! Pintu terbanting menutup, meninggalkan Chanyeol merenung sendiri dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

.

.

.

Mereka pun sampai di Istana megah milik Changmin sekitar dua puluh lima menit kemudian, Kris sengaja memarkir mobilnya agak jauh dan dibawah bayangan pepohonan lebat, biar tidak memancing kecurigaan para penjaga yang ada di pos depan. Sementara jeep Gongchan terparkir dibelakangnya.

Zico sibuk berkutat dengan laptop dipangkuan, Kris tampak serius mengawasi keadaan sekitar, dan Baro molor di jok belakang.

Kris melihat ada satu mobil yang baru saja tiba di depan pagar, salah satu penjaga sibuk menekan – nekan sesuatu seperti intercom yang terpasang di dinding luar pos jaga, pintu gerbang itu terbuka dan mobil opel hitam itu melesat masuk. Kalau diliat – liat dari bentuknya itu pasti berfungsi ganda sebagai alarm juga.

"Gue gak mungkin turun karena gue operatornya." Ujar Zico sambil angkat tangan waktu Kris ngeliatin dia.

"Yang nyuruh lo turun siapa? Bangunin tuh yang dibelakang." Perintah Kris datar. Zico nurut aja karena dia juga dongkol banget sama Baro. Daritadi dia yang berkoar – koar nyuruh Zico fokus. Lah dia sendiri malah enak – enakan molor. Ngorok pula!

"Oi, oi, bangun!" Zico nepuk – nepuk lutut Baro, "Psst! Bangun!"

Grooookkk! Krroookkk! Hmmm… nyem nyemm. Baro mulet sambil mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya, "Lho? Udah nyampe?"

"Nyampe pale lu! Enak aja lo molor. Lu kira kita lagi tamasya? Sono turun!" perintah Zico nyolot.

Baro terlonjak kaget berlebihan, "Lho? Kok gue sih?"

"Siapa lo pikir?" tanya Zico masih nyolot.

Tatapan Baro beralih ke Kris, yang diliatin cuma pasang muka datar aja. Yang lebih nyebelin lagi, cowok itu cuma bereaksi ngangkat alis sebelah. Itupun dikit banget! Kayak alisnya seberat pantat Bu RT aja ampe susah banget diangkat. Bikin nafsu molor ilang aja!

Baro angkat tangan, "Oke, oke. Gue turun. Oke. Happy?"

"Nih." Zico melempar alat kecil semacam chip dan dengan sigap langsung ditangkap Baro, "Tuh, yang ada di pos satpam. Lu liat kan? Ada alat kecil yang kayak alarm itu? Nah sekarang lu tau kan gimana cara makenya?"

Tau? Yaiyalah! Anak elektro mah cetek kalo kerjaan ginian!

"Doain gue ya." ujar Baro sambil buka pintu mobil.

Zico ngacungin jempol tapi matanya tetep fokus ke laptop, "Yoo! Hati – hati lo."

Baro melangkah turun dari mobil sambil memakai hoodienya. Tidak lupa masker tukang ojeknya juga dipake. Setelah celingukan sebentar, dia pun berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju ke gedung kantor polisi megah di depan sana.

Begitu langkahnya mulai mendekat ke pintu gerbang utama, Baro mulai mengubah kecepatannya yang tadinya agak terburu – buru jadi mengendap – endap ala maling kutang. Di depan sana, tepat di dekat pintu gerbang, ada pos keamanan dan dua orang penjaga terlihat sibuk mengobrol sambil memelototi Tv kecil di depan mereka. Baro buru – buru lompat ngumpet dibalik sebatang pohon yang menjulang di dekatnya begitu kepala salah satu pak sekuriti itu menoleh. Setelah dirasa sudah agak lama, Baro mengintip lagi. Bagus! Mereka udah lengah. Tapi baru aja Baro mau ngelangkahin satu kaki keluar dari persembunyian, tiba – tiba salah satu satpam itu noleh lagi. Gawat! Dengan sigap Baro narik kakinya lagi. Sekarang dia bisa mendengar dua penjaga itu terlihat serius mendiskusikan sesuatu. Baro tidak bisa mendengarnya secara jelas karena jaraknya agak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Baro ngintip dikit dan…owh owh! Bapak tinggi kurus itu terlihat sedang bergerak menuju kearahnya. Gawat. Ini gawat! Esktra gawat!

Baro celingukan ke segala arah. Gak lucu banget dia sampe ketangkep! Tidaaak! Dia belum jadi sarjana, belum sempat membahagiakan kedua orangtuanya, belum sempet ngelamar Sandeul… eh, itu yang di dekat kakinya selokan ya? Pas banget! Terpaksa Baro melompat masuk ke dalam selokan kering yang tertutupi daun – daun rambat dan semak – semak yang tumbuh disekitar pagar tinggi didekatnya. Dia berhasil mendarat di dasar selokan dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar para penghuni selokan aja.

Suara langkah sol sepatu pak sekuriti itu makin mendekat. Baro meringkuk dalam – dalam saat pak sekuriti itu mondar – mandiri di trotoar di dekatnya. Kakinya hanya beberapa senti diatas Baro. Untung aja selokan kering ini ketutupan rumput dan dedaunan, kalo enggak mungkin dia udah diseret dan jongkok jongkok ngenes di sel tahanan dengan baju loreng hitam putih.

"Gue yakin tadi ada orang disini!" seru bapak itu. Suara baritonnya membuat Baro yang lagi asik meringkuk jadi panas dingin dan kontan memanjatkan doa semoga misi mulianya kali ini bisa berhasil. Dia udah berhasil lolos dari cengkraman beruang dan nyaris mati kelelep karna Sadako sialan, masa yang beginian aja dia gagal?

"Yakin?" balas bapak sekuriti yang ada di pos sana, "Kan udah gue bilang mungkin cuman perasaan lo aja."

"Ck! Gak mungkin. Pasti tuh orang belum jauh dari sekitar sini." Bapak itu masih aja mondar – mandir disitu.

 _Shit. Kapan sih nih orang perginya!? Bisa – bisa gue malah mati digerogotin tikus got! Mana nih selokan bau pipis sigung!_ keluh Baro dalam hati sambil ngucek – ngucek hidungnya. Namun ide lain tiba – tiba muncul begitu dia noleh dan ngeliat ada kucing yang lagi asik rebahan gak jauh dari tempat dia meringkuk. Baro memungut kerikil kecil didekat kakinya terus dia lempar ke kucing itu. Kucing itu melejit sambil menggeram terus melompat keluar dari selokan. Bikin bapak sekuriti itu refleks melompat kaget.

"Tuh kan, udah gue duga juga pasti kucing." seru bapak sekuriti yang berdiri di pos, mendukung banget. Kalo gak lagi dalam misi kenegaraan, udah dia peluk tuh bapak – bapak terus dia daratkan satu ciuman di keningnya… oke, ini beneran ngaco. Gak jadi ah! Soalnya Baro bukan bapak bapak lovers.

Bapak sekuriti yang lagi berdiri di dekat Baro tampak garuk – garuk kepala galau, lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan menjauh dan nangkring di habitatnya lagi.

Tanpa buang – buang waktu, sambil setengah merunduk, Baro berjalan menyusuri selokan sampai ke ujungnya yang bersebrangan langsung dengan pos satpam. Berhenti sebentar untuk mendengar percakapan mereka, lalu pelan – pelan melongokkan kepalanya hingga kedua matanya nyaris sejajar dengan trotoar. Dua bapak – bapak itu tampak asik minum teh sambil ngobrol dan menonton Tv. Tidak menyadari sama sekali. Tatapan Baro hinggap kesana kemari sambil berusaha memutar otak gimana caranya ngalihin perhatian dua orang ini. Hanya untuk sesaat saja, sampai dia berhasil menyelinap masuk melewati gerbang dengan aman. Hingga matanya berhenti di antena yang ada di atap pos jaga itu. Seringai Baro melebar.

Baro terduduk kembali di dasar selokan, tangannya merogoh – rogoh isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan ketapel dari dalam sana. Dia udah nyediain ini dari rumah tadi, ngembat punyanya Jinyoung. Buat jaga – jaga aja siapa tau kepake disaat – saat genting. Dan dugaannya benar.

Baro memungut batu kerikil terdekat, kemudian melongok sedikit dari posisinya sambil membidik ke antena itu. Sambil menghitung aba – aba dalam hati, Baro berusaha mempaskan bidikannya. Semoga tidak meleset. Tarik napas dalam – dalam. Yak!

TAK! Batu kerikil itu berhasil menggoyahkan posisi antena jadi roboh ke kiri. Sraashhh! Para pemain bola di layar Tv berubah jadi zig-zag. Bapak – bapak itu berseru kecewa karena tontonan bola mereka keganggu.

"Lu aja yang benerin sono!"

"Udah lu aja!"

"Kaki gue lagi sakit nih, kagak kuat manjat gue."

"Ck! Gembul lo alesan aja."

Akhirnya bapak tinggi kurus itu lagi yang memanjat naik ke atap.

Duh. Masih sisa satu di pos jaga. Apalagi ya? Tatapan Baro kembali bergerak – gerak liar mencari apalagi yang bisa dijadiin objek pengalih.

Nah! Lampu penerang jalan itu aja. Baro kembali memungut batu kerikil lalu membidikkan ketapelnya tepat ke bohlam yang terpasang di tiang lampu yang letaknya agak dekat dari pos jaga. Yang ini rada susah nih, karena jaraknya agak jauh. Baro memicingkan matanya sebelah, mencoba fokus, tarik napas, hitung aba – aba dalam hati, berdoa, hembuskan napas, kumpulkan tenaga…Yak!

CRASHH! Kali ini kerikil itu berhasil menyundul bohlam lampu sampai pecah. Bapak – bapak itu spontan terlonjak kaget sambil menoleh kearah datangnya suara.

"Kok bisa pecah tiba – tiba gitu? Coba lu cek sono!" perintah si bapak tinggi kurus yang lagi nangkring di atap.

Baro buru – buru merunduk lagi begitu bapak gembul itu berlari melewatinya menuju ke tiang lampu itu. Kepalanya kembali melongok dan seringai lebar tampak di wajahnya. Yes! Mereka lagi pada sibuk sendiri. Bapak kurus itu sibuk benerin antena dan jongkok memunggungi dia. Yang gembul disana itu juga lagi ngontak seseorang lewat hapenya. Mungkin bosnya atau tukang lampu yang dia hubungin. Ini saatnya beraksi!

Baro sigap merangkak naik dari selokan dan berlari ke pos jaga dengan langkah maling kutang internasionalnya.

Begitu udah nyampe depan alat itu, dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan ngeluarin obeng kecil. Dengan gerakan lincah terburu – buru Baro membuka semua baut dengan obeng, lalu melepas cover depan alat intercom itu. Next is… menempelkan chip ini. Baro merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan alat segede upil marmut tadi lalu dengan perlahan – lahan memasangnya di dalam komponen alat. Harus perlahan dan teliti, jangan sampai salah penempatan dan jangan sampai jarinya kesetrum. Oke. Yak! Udah terpasang! Baro menutup covernya kembali lalu memasang bautnya satu persatu.

"Oii, ini antenanya udah gue benerin! Coba lu liat Tvnya udah bagus apa belum?" pekik pak sekuriti yang nangkring di atap.

"Liat gimana? Buka dulu tuh gerbangnya! Lu ngeledek mentang – mentang gue bengkak jadi lo nyuruh gue manjat pagar? Gitu?!" balas temennya tersinggung.

"Semprul…ngomel mulu! Santai aja napa?"

Gawat! Bapak itu pasti pengen turun kesini. Harus cepet – cepet sembunyi! Duhh dimana ya? Dimana? Dimana? Dimana? Nahh! Dibelakang lemari itu aja! Setelah celingukan panik, Baro melesat masuk ke dalam pos dan berjongkok di samping lemari yang posisinya gak terlalu mepet ke tembok, masih menyisakan spasi diantaranya.

Bapak itu berhasil melompat turun dan menekan tombol untuk membuka pagar. Fuuuhhh…! Untung aja dia udah keburu ngumpet.

Bersamaan dengan itu, mobil jeep Gongchan a.k.a Germo Howon datang.

"Lohaa!" sapa Gongchan sok akrab ke bapak tinggi kurus yang terbengong – bengong liat dia.

"Ada keperluan apa?" tanya bapak itu serius.

"Gue mau nganterin ini nih, bro. Biasaa…awewek. Mantab punya. Bodi…" Gongchan membentuk lekukan 'S' di udara dengan tangannya, "Beuuh! Yahutt dangduut!"

Baro yang ngintip dari balik lemari lagi berjuang setengah mampus nahan ketawa. Gongchan bener – bener menghayati perannya sebagai germo.

Raut dua bapak – bapak itu tak ayal jadi penasaran juga.

"Oh ya? Suruh mereka turun. Kami mau liat dulu." tukas bapak yang tinggi kurus.

"Lo udah dari tempat Dongmin? Kenapa bukan dia yang nganterin?" tanya yang gembul bermuka curiga.

"Kan tadi gue udah darisana, ehh malah dikasih alamat disuruh nganter sendiri kesini. Nih kalo kagak percaya gue dikasih kartu namanya Dokter Changmin." Gongchan nyodorin kartu nama Changmin ke bapak – bapak itu.

"Ya udah sana! Cepet keluarin."

Baru aja Gongchan mau ngebukain pintu di jok belakang, tiba – tiba Sandeul dan Jinyoung melompat turun duluan sambil banting pintu.

"Eh setan, kan udah gue bilang Lee Minho itu pacar gue!" jerit Sandeul dengan suara ibu ibu murka.

"Apaan!? Bohong lu! Lee Minho itu cowok gue! Pokoknya cowok guee!" pekik Jinyoung tak kalah histeris.

Dua perempuan jejadian itupun guling – gulingan di tanah sambil jambak – jambakan, gampar – gamparan dan cakar – cakaran. Salah seorang bapak sekuriti memencet tombol alarm, tapi bukan suara alarm yang keluar, malah ringtone lagu india 'Kuch Kuch Hota Hai.'

Bapak itu ternganga, antara kaget atau mau ikutan joget.

"Kok lagu india sih?!" tanya pak sekuriti kurus tinggi.

Pak sekuriti gembul itu cuma garuk – garuk kepala dengan muka bego.

DUAKKK! Bapak itu pingsan seketika ditonjok Baro dari samping, "Karena udah dihack temen gue." jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar tanpa beban. Seolah – olah yang mukul tadi bukan dia.

Sekuriti yang satu lagi bereaksi pengen membalas Baro, tapi sayang tengkuknya keburu disikut Gongchan dari belakang. Bapak kurus itu juga ikutan pingsan nyusul temennya.

Dua namja itu bertos – tos ria merayakan keberhasilannya.

"Cemen! Baru gitu aja tewas. Kagak pantes jadi sekuriti!" ledek Baro meremehkan.

"Lee minho itu cowok gue, Menor!"

"Enggak! Lee minho itu punya gue, Bengkak!"

Meskipun alarmnya ringtone lagu india, tapi mendengar ada keributan di halaman depan, tak ayal para penjaga yang ada di dalam rumah jadi berlarian keluar. Empat orang berbadan besar itu sibuk melerai dua macan betina ngamuk berebut Lee Minho itu. Salah seorang penjaga megangin Sandeul yang meronta – ronta seperti kesurupan siluman kera rabies dan satu orang lagi berusaha nyeret Jinyoung yang tangannya nyakar – nyakar buas ke segala arah.

Gongchan cepet – cepet neken tombol pembuka gerbang disaat perhatian semua orang terfokus ke Sandeul dan Jinyoung. Kris yang melihat itu dari kejauhan, segera melajukan mercynya dan menerobos memasuki pintu gerbang yang udah terbuka lebar.

"Tangkap mereka! Habisi semu..UGH!" Penjaga itu tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tulang rusuknya keburu disikut Sandeul, dagunya keburu ditonjok, dan tangannya keburu dipuntir sampai terputar kebelakang.

Jinyoung juga yang lagi dipegangin, tiba - tiba mendaratkan gigitan berbisa di tangan penjaga dibelakangnya, begitu cekalannya terlepas, dia berputar cepat dan langsung nampol muka penjaga itu dengan tas clutch kecil yang didalamnya udah dia isi batu bata. Hah! Berfungsi ganda kan? Masih tetep bisa modis walaupun dalam keadaan genting.

Tiga orang penjaga lagi yang habis jalan – jalan cari udara segar, langsung berlari mendekat begitu melihat kegaduhan di pekarangan rumah bosnya. Kris dan Zico menghadang tiga orang itu di pagar. Terjadilah adegan bak-buk-bak-buk ala film action.

Sementara di halaman, Baro-Sandeul dan Gongchan-Jinyoung juga sedang sibuk membereskan empat orang penjaga yang emang kayaknya terbuat dari besi. Udah kena gebuk berkali – kali masih kuat aja.

"Argh!" pipi Baro kena goresan pisau lipat dari salah seorang penjaga berkepala botak. Sandeul nyopot sepatu hak tingginya terus dipake nyambit kepala tuh orang. PLETAK PLETAK! Si kepala plontos langsung ambruk kena timpukan sepatu maut.

Jinyoung sibuk mengayunkan tas…ehmm, senjatanya kesana kemari, berpindah dari kepala yang satu ke kepala yang lain. Dari perut yang satu ke perut yang lain. Sedangkan Gongchan membantunya dengan melayangkan tinjuan dan tendangan dengan gerakan cepat dan lincah, jangan sampai Jinyoung terkena pukulan sedikit saja.

Kris dan Zico juga sibuk mengurusi bagian mereka masing – masing. Meskipun sempat kena hantam di muka dan di perut berkali – kali, Zico tetap bangkit dan berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh cadangan tenaga untuk menghajar beruk dihadapannya ini. Kris melawan dua orang sekaligus, karena pernah memperdalam ilmu beladiri waktu SMA, dia tidak kewalahan menghadapi dua orang yang badannya lebih gede dari dia.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, prosesi bak-buk-bak-buk itu selesai. Dengan kerjasama tim yang kompak dan penuh semangat kemerdekaan, serta kekuatan cinta yang berbuah keinginan saling melindungi satu sama lain, Kris dkk berhasil memenangkan pertandingan 7 on 6 melawan manusia – manusia berbadan hulk itu. Empat orang terkapar mengenaskan, satu nyungsep di semak – semak dengan posisi nungging, satu lagi terduduk di tanah sambil megangin perut, dan satu lagi udah kabur entah kemana.

"Ayo bergerak! Buruan! Buruan!" Kris berlari duluan menyusuri halaman luas itu menuju ke Bangunan utama, "Cari! Cari di seluruh ruangan! Cari sampai ketemu!"

Ultimatum Kris membuat kelima namja lain mereka mengerjap sadar seketika dari ekspresi kagum melihat interior serba mewah dihadapan mata. Enam orang itu berpencar menjadi tiga pasang, Gongchan-Jinyoung mencari di lantai satu, Baro-Sandeul di lantai dua, sedangkan Kris dan Zico di lantai tiga.

Tapi udah satu setengah jam muter – muter nyari, mereka tidak juga menemukan tanda – tanda keberadaan Chanyeol maupun Changmin. Kosong! Tidak ada siapa – siapa! Hanya para penjaga tadi saja.

Jinyoung yang sempat lewat di depan sebuah kamar, hanya melongok sebentar untuk mengamati foto berukuran raksasa di tembok kamar. Foto seorang wanita cantik yang tersenyum. Tapi begitu merasakan perasaan merinding aneh yang menyerang tengkuknya, dia buru – buru menutup pintu kamar itu. Eh… tunggu dulu…

Siapa itu yang baringan di kasur?

"Kalian menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Kris ke Baro dan Sandeul.

Dua orang itu menggeleng.

"Elo?"

Gongchan menggeleng.

Tatapan Kris beralih ke Zico.

Zico juga menggeleng.

Goddamnit! Kemana orang itu membawa Chanyeol pergi!? Shit! Shit! Shit! Dengan mudahnya Changmin berhasil mengerjainya lagi!

"Eh iya, Jinyoung mana?" tanya Sandeul baru sadar Jinyoung tidak ada disekitar mereka.

"AAAA!"

Kelima namja itu kontan berlari mendatangi sumber suara.

"Jinyoung ada ap…" Sandeul tercekat dan melongo shock begitu melihat sendiri apa yang bikin Jinyoung berteriak tadi.

Ketiga orang yang tiba sesudahnya juga ikut terperangah kaget. Kris hanya tertegun sesaat lalu tatapannya berpindah ke pigura foto besar di salah satu dinding kamar.

"Sepertinya itu jasad pemilik kamar ini." Ujar Kris membuat semua orang makin memelototi horror mayat kering diatas ranjang. Dalam sekejap mereka semua bisa menyimpulkan asumsi yang sama: HE IS CRAZY!

Drrt… drrt… ponsel di jaket Baro bergetar. Ponsel milik Sandeul.

Kris maen ngerebut lagi begitu nama 'Chanyeol' yang tertera di layar hape.

"Dimana lo?" tanya Kris dengan kesabaran yang berusaha ditekan mati – matian agar tidak memuntahkan kata – kata 'sakral' yang tidak enak di dengar kuping.

Changmin terkekeh sinis, "Lo gak perlu tau gue dimana. Yang penting besok lo bawa nyokapnya Chanyeol jam delapan pagi. TENG! di atap sekolah tempat Chanyeol menghabisi nyawa adek gue."

Jam delapan? Di tempat itu? Kebetulan. Berarti tidak perlu repot – repot menyuruh Jaejoong kesini. Cukup mereka yang kesana. Berarti mereka harus berangkat dari subuh karena perjalanan dari sini kesana makan waktu empat jam sendiri.

"Lewat dikit aja... DORRR!"

Kris menggeram, "Oke. Lo dapat apa yang lo mau." Sekali lagi Kris menyanggupi.

Changmin hanya tersenyum sinis lalu memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

"Dia bilang apa, hyung?" tanya Sandeul.

Kris menghela napas, "Besok jam delapan pagi kita udah harus ada di atap sekolah. Berarti Tante Jae gak perlu kita suruh kesini."

Kelima namja disekelilingnya hanya terdiam gusar dengan wajah tegang. Rasa – rasanya mereka gak perlu bertanya atap sekolah mana yang dimaksud Kris.

"Jam tiga kita udah harus berangkat dari rumah." tambah Kris sambil mengembalikan hape Sandeul, "Lo hubungin Bundanya Chanyeol, jelasin semua rencananya secara rinci. Biar besok kita langsung ke lokasi. Ngerti?"

Sandeul ngangguk paham.

Malam itu mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dulu. Lagi – lagi dengan pikiran gamang, perasaan harap – harap cemas serta doa – doa yang dipanjatkan hanya untuk keselamatan Chanyeol dan Bundanya.

.

.

.

.

Kris menatap sesaat lemari khusus milik Daddynya. Biasanya Daddynya selalu mengunci lemari di ruang kerjanya rapat – rapat. Untung saja Daddynya itu punya hobi berburu di hutan. Jadi punya satu lemari khusus yang isinya senjata api dan senapan berburu dalam berbagai macam bentuk dan jenis. Selain itu, Daddynya emang punya hobi mengoleksi senjata api. Biasaa… orang kaya emang biasanya suka ngoleksi yang aneh – aneh.

Makanya Daddynya Kris selalu menjaga sekali lemari ini. Kuncinya pun dia simpan di tempat yang hanya orangnya sendiri yang tau. Tapi bukan berarti Kris gak pernah merhatiin. Salah besar kalo menganggap dia secuek itu. Kris malah pernah diam – diam membuntuti Daddynya saat mau menyimpan kunci lemari ini. Dan akhirnya tengah malam saat semua orang terlelap, dia malah mengendap – ngendap di kamar orangtuanya. Meringkuk di dekat kasur, menjulurkan tangannya dibawah ranjang kedua orangtuanya, terus menuju ke bawah karpet yang emang sengaja diletakkan disitu untuk menutupi benda yang sedang dia incar. Kunci lemari.

Begitu berhasil mendapatkan kunci itu, Kris mengendap – endap keluar lagi. Masuk ke ruang kerja Daddynya, langsung menuju ke lemari besar yang ada di pojok sana.

Terperangah kagum sesaat melihat isi lemari itu. Tapi diantara semua senjata itu, hanya satu yang menarik perhatiannya. Laci lemari bagian bawah . Dia segera membuka laci lemari itu. Senjata yang dia cari ada di dalam sana.

Kris meraih pistol itu dalam genggamannya. Dia memejamkan kedua mata sambil menghembuskan napas kuat – kuat.

Tekadnya sudah bulat. Demi Chanyeol, dia rela melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

.

Changmin menggiring Chanyeol naik ke mobil. Dari kemarin malam sampai sekarang namja itu benar – benar patuh dan penurut. Tidak melempar kalimat sinis atau meneriakkan kata – kata lantang lagi.

Bahkan sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke lokasi 'eksekusi' pun, Chanyeol tetap menunduk dalam diam dan hanya merenung sambil melihat ke luar jendela dengan tatapan yang dalam.

Changmin juga lagi tidak ingin berbasa – basi kalo teringat kejadian memilukan semalam saat dia emosi membabi buta di depan Chanyeol. Sepanjang perjalanan juga dia jarang mengobrol terlalu banyak dengan Dongmin. Bila ada hal – hal yang teramat sangat penting saja baru dia obrolkan, kalau tidak ya tidak.

Karena bosan, Changmin memutar – mutar tuning radio. Seketika mengalunlah lagu 'Sweet Escape' nya Alesso menjadi backsound pengisi keheningan 'mati' di dalam mobil itu.

Changmin kembali melirik wajah murung Chanyeol. Sampai detik ini dia memang masih bertahan untuk tidak menyakiti Chanyeol sampai menjurus ke sesuatu yang fatal banget. Tapi kalau semua tidak berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Yaaah... apa boleh buat kan?

.

.

.

.

Kris menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi dan panjang. Jaejoong berjalan di sebelahnya. Saat itu hari Minggu, jadi wajar saja jika tidak ada sebiji manusiapun di gedung ini.

Menyusuri setiap jengkal koridor ini, tiba – tiba kenangan Kris kembali terputar ke masa – masa SMA nya. Ke masa – masa dimana semua petualangan masa mudanya sebagai Playboy berawal. Ke masa – masa dimana untuk pertama kalinya dia percaya bahwa cinta sejati pada pandangan pertama itu ada… saat jauh menatap kedalam dua pasang manik mata milik seorang namja.

Park Chanyeol.

"Setelah mendengar cerita dari Sandeul, anehnya itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa bersyukur saya."

Kris menoleh. Tatapannya penuh tanya.

"Iya, saya bersyukur anak saya bisa diberi kesempatan bersama dengan namja seperti kamu."

Kris tersenyum simpul, "Justru saya yang harusnya bersyukur, Tante. Saya diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk bertemu namja seperti Chanyeol. Dia benar – benar berhasil mengubah saya menjadi seseorang yang lebih…banyak tersenyum."

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil, "Memang kalau diliat sekilas kamu itu kayaknya pelit senyum ya. Tante aja awalnya ngira kalo kamu itu orangnya jutek dan sok pas ngeliat foto kamu."

Kris tertawa pelan, "Tante orang kesekian yang bilang kayak gitu."

Kris dan Jajoong berhenti melangkah. Di depan mereka ada tangga dengan pintu jeruji besi yang menghalangi akses langsung menuju ke atap.

Kris membuka gerendel pintu jeruji besi yang emang dari dulu gak pernah dikunci sama petugas sekolah. Lalu memutar gagang pintu hingga pintu jeruji itu mengayun terbuka.

.

.

.

.

"Bundaaa!" pekik Chanyeol tertahan begitu melihat Jaejoong keluar dari balik pintu bersama Kris. Ingin sekali dia berlari memeluk Jaejoong kalau saja tangan lutung ini tidak menahan pundaknya sambil menodongkan pistol di kepalanya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum getir sambil melempar tatapan rindu, kangen, sedih dan berjuta makna lainnya.

"Gue udah bawa apa yang lo minta." Ujar Kris ke Changmin, "Sekarang bisa gak lo lepasin dia?"

Changmin tertawa sinis, "Mengorbankan Calon Mertua sendiri demi kekasihnya. Benar – benar Calon Menantu yang baik."

"Kris, bawa pulang lagi Bunda! Apa kamu gila?!" teriak Chanyeol panik. Suaranya bergetar ketakutan dan cemas.

"Gak apa – apa, Sayang. Emang semua ini salah Bunda. Jadi Bunda yang pantas menanggung akibatnya, bukan kamu." tukas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyuman paling lembut dan penuh kasih sayang yang pernah Chanyeol liat selama ini.

"Enggak! Chanyeol gak mau Bunda mati! Kris bawa pulang Bunda. Cepet!" Chanyeol terisak dengan wajah memohon.

Tatapan Kris yang biasanya tajam dan suka melibas orang seenaknya itu, kini terlihat teduh. Dari luar memang Kris keliatan tegar, tapi di dalam dia sedang berusaha mati – matian agar tidak mencetak rekor yang keempat kalinya.

"Maaf, aku gak punya pilihan lain. Lagipula Bunda kamu juga udah setuju."

Apa?!

"Kamu gila, Kris! Pliss Bunda, tolong jangan lakuin ini ke aku. Bunda! Pleasee…" pekik Chanyeol benar – benar menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekat, senyum getir di wajahnya mengembang seinci demi seinci mengiringi langkahnya. Perempuan itu berhenti tepat di depan Changmin, menatap lurus manik mata namja tinggi dihadapannya dengan ekspresi lembut yang keibuan dan senyum tegar yang tidak takut mati sama sekali.

"Sekarang, bisa kan kamu lepaskan anak saya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kalap, "Bunda, plis, Bunda jangan…aku gak mau Bunda…" Chanyeol berhenti merengek karena dia melihat Jaejoong melempar kedipan samar. Begitu samar sampai – sampai Chanyeol ragu kalau yang barusan itu beneran kedipan kode atau kedipan karena kelilipan debu.

Changmin mendorong Chanyeol hingga namja itu terhuyung sedikit ke depan. Sekarang Jaejoong yang menggantikan posisi Chanyeol.

Lagi – lagi kedipan itu. Meskipun ragu, Chanyeol melangkah perlahan – lahan meninggalkan Changmin dan Bundanya di belakang, berjalan mendekati Kris yang menunggu di depan sana dengan raut lembut namun tenang. Benar – benar seperti Kris yang dia kenal.

Langkah Chanyeol semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat… grep! Tiba – tiba Kris menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menyeret namja itu kebelakang punggungnya. Lalu semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Di detik berikutnya tau – tau Kris sudah mengeluarkan pistol dan menembakkan selongsong peluru yang melesat cepat mengenai pergelangan tangan kanan Changmin. Merasakan peluru menembus dagingnya, membuat genggaman tangan Changmin ke pistolnya terlepas. Disaat Changmin lemah, kesempatan Jaejoong untuk mempraktekkan kursus beladiri singkat yang pernah dia dapatkan dari penyuluhan. Sikut perut, tendang selangkangan sekuat mungkin…harus kuat – kuat dan penuh penghayatan, dan terakhir tendang tulang kering. Changmin pun ambruk tak berdaya dapat serangan bertubi – tubi gitu. Lebih lengkapnya, ambruk sambil memegangi juniornya yang habis kena sundul.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan senyum puas sambil berkacak pinggang, "Anak nakal emang harus dikasih pelajaran!" tudingnya lurus – lurus ke muka Changmin yang lagi sibuk merintih nelangsa memikirkan kelangsungan hidup juniornya.

"Kris! Kris!" perhatian Jaejoong teralih ke Chanyeol yang terisak meratapi Kris yang terbaring lemah di pangkuannya. Kris memegangi daerah di dekat dadanya yang mengeluarkan darah dan mengotori kemeja birunya. Saking banyaknya darah yang keluar, sampai merembes dan melumuri tangan Kris

Rupanya sesaat sebelum peluru Kris berhasil mencapai tangan Changmin, Changmin juga spontan menarik pelatuk sebagai reaksi kaget melihat aksi tiba – tiba Kris yang menodongkan senjata kepadanya. Satu selongsong peluru berhasil melesat terbang dan bersarang di bagian dada Kris. Kris juga ambruk namun tubuhnya tidak sampai membentur lantai karena keburu ditahan Chanyeol.

Samar – samar dia mendengar suara pintu jeruji besi yang terbanting keras, suara – suara langkah kaki berlari melewatinya, suara – suara berat beberapa pria yang menyuruh Changmin untuk angkat tangan, suara – suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya. Semua terasa dalam dan slow motion. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, dia bisa melihat segala sesuatu di sekitarnya mulai buram berbayang – bayang hitam. Masih samar – samar, dia bisa melihat wajah cemas semua orang, mulai dari Jaejoong sampai kelima orang itu yang tadi dia suruh nunggu dibawah sebagai persyaratan dari Changmin. Dan terakhir Chanyeol. Namja itu masih saja berlinang air mata sambil meneriakkan namanya.

Kris tidak tau lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu, yang dia tahu dia hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengelus pipi basah Chanyeol tanpa ada kata – kata yang terucap sama sekali. Sampai segala sesuatu disekelilingnya semakin samar lalu berubah gelap.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Kris temui saat membuka mata adalah langit – langit putih, dinding putih, bau obat – obatan yang menyerang hidung, botol infus dan bunyi alat detector jantung di samping ranjang. Ini sudah pasti di kamar Rumah Sakit. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tak sadarkan diri.

Di dalam suasana kamar yang gelap, Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi lain, disitu tampak Chanyeol sedang merebahkan kepala di perutnya. Kedua mata namja itu tertutup. Dan Kris bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat Chanyeol diatas perutnya dengan irama yang teratur. Dia juga melihat kedua tangannya berada dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

Senyum lembut nan teduh terukir di bibir Kris mendangi wajah polos namja kesayangannya itu tertidur. Cukup lama Kris hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah cantik namja itu. Yaa… meskipun dihiasi luka kering di bibir dan lebam – lebam sedikit, tapi tetap tidak mengurangi pesona seorang Park Chanyeol.

Tanpa berniat untuk membangunkan Chanyeol, Kris kembali memejamkan mata hingga semuanya kembali gelap dan hening.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Pfiuuhhh akhirnya selesai juga chapternya Krisyeol. Eittss… ini masih belum tamat lho ^^!**

 **Yaudah. Segitu aja dulu. Saya lagi males cingcong panjang lebar. Kalo ada yang mau ngasih saran, masukan, atau apapun, silahkan aja gak usah sungkan dan malu – malu ^^. Saya seneng banget malah.**

 **Hmmm… ada saran buat yang jadi Daddy dan Mommy nya Kris? Soalnya rencana (baru rencana) di chap depan saya mau nampilin mereka. Dan agak ribet aja kalo gak ngetik nama langsung.**

 **Maaf juga kalo kadang sering ada kata yang salah ketik atau salah penulisan. Maklum aja. Otak saya akhir ini suka kebalik - balik xD. Akibat terlalu banyak memikirkan masa depan (;-.-).**

 **And terakhir, semoga gak pada bosen baca ucapan makasih saya, terutama buat temen – temen yang udah pada baca ini FF sampai sejauh ini, ngedukung, ngelike, ngereview, bantu kasih saran dan masukan, ngasih pendapat, berbagi kesan dan pesannya soal FF ini saya seneng banget baca semuanya ^^. Makasih banyak ya :***

 **#RnR ;)**


	16. Chapter 12

**Uke – Uke Ngenes**

* * *

 **Cast:**

Para Uke: Jinyoung, Chanyeol, Sandeul

Para Seme: Gongchan, Kris, Baro

 **Support Cast:**

Han Geng, GS!Heechul, GS!Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, GS!Sungmin, GS!Eunhyuk, Changmin, Yuri, Yoona, Jessica, Sooyoung, Sunny, Seohyun, Taeyoon, Tiffany, Balita!Yixing a.k.a Lay, Balita!Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho, Balita!Jinwoon 2AM, Minseok, dll

 **WARNING: With 'Special' Author Note, especially for Jinyoung fans hehehe. #lagi – lagi A/N panjang kali lebar (saya akan 'sedikit' buka – bukaan lagi kali ini)**

* * *

 **###HAPPY READING###**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Semua orang yang Chanyeol kenal, hampir semuanya, hadir silih berganti di kamar rawat inap Kris. Sudah tiga hari ini kamar Kris selalu ramai dikunjungi para peziarah…ehm, temen – temen di kampus.

Semenjak insiden baku tembak ala film koboi waktu itu, Kris dan Chanyeol menjadi trending topic paling hot di seantero kampus. Yang tadinya orang – orang gak terlalu akrab atau cuman sekedar kenal muka dan tau nama, semuanya jadi pada sok sok akrab. Ucapan penyemangat dan pertanyaan kepo mengalir deras lewat line, bbm dan sms. Sampai – sampai Chanyeol terpaksa mensilent hapenya akibat gak pernah berhenti bunyi tiap detik. Ada juga sih beberapa yang datang berkunjung langsung. Ampe si Baro ngasih saran gila, katanya bikin kotak amal terus di taruh depan kamarnya Kris. Siapa tau aja dapet banyak.

Udah jelas kan siapa baskom bocornya? Kalo bukan Baekhyun yaa palingan Sandeul. Sudah tau kecepatan mulut dua orang itu kayak gimana.

Kris sih fine – fine aja. Toh dia juga orangnya gak terlalu ambil pusing soal ginian.

Eh iya, yang pas Kris ketembak itu, semuanya udah pada harap – harap cemas dan mulut juga pada sibuk komat – kamit berdoa, soalnya kondisi Kris benar – benar kritis yang udah di ujung tanduk banget waktu itu. Dia sampai kehilangan banyak darah dan penuh donor darah baru ampe dua kantong. Untung aja darah Kris sama bokapnya setipe, jadi gak kesulitan nyari kesana – kemari lagi. Dan Kris juga sempet lama gak sadarkan diri. Ada hampir seharian dia gak bangun – bangun.

Tapi untung aja keadaan bisa kembali normal lagi dan aman terkendali. Berkat itu juga Jaejoong jadi ketemu lebih cepet sama Daddy dan Mommy nya Kris. Dan berkat itu juga… Kris jadi makin punya banyak penggemar di kalangan kaum hawa. Bahkan kaum adam pun juga banyak yang ngefans. Sampai Chanyeol jadi betah nginap di rumah sakit terus. Takut kalo dia pulang sehari aja, entar malah gantian Kris yang ilang.

"Oppa… semoga cepat sembuh. Ini aku bawain bulgogi." Ujar Yoona sumringah.

"Kris aku buatin kamu kue blackforest lho. Aku emang baru pertama kali bikin blackforest. Tapi rasanya enak kok." tukas Yuri tersipu sipu malu.

"Kris, nanti kalo ada apa – apa yang lo gak ngerti soal ujian seminar, tanya gue aja ya? Soalnya gue kan udah selesai." Taeyoon nawarin diri, "Atau biar gue aja deh yang ngegantiin? Soalnya lo kan sakit. Dosen – dosen pasti pada ngerti kok." sarannya makin ngawur.

"Kris, mudah – mudahan lo cepat sembuh ya? Soalnya gue udah bilang ke bokap gue, ituloh yang pernah gue ceritain waktu itu, dia lagi nyari fresh graduated person buat ditaruh di jabatan wakil presdir di perusahaannya. Yaaa…. kali aja lo tertarik. Lo bisa langsung ngehubungin gue. Oke?" tawaran Tiffany lebih menggiurkan lagi.

"Kris… gara – gara omongan lo waktu itu, sekarang gue jadi sadar. Emang sih selama ini gue selalu bertindak semena – mena sama orang dan suka maen – maenin cowok. Tapi gue janji kok gak akan begitu lagi. Ya kali aja lo bisa pertimbangan dulu hubungan kita? Hmmm mulai dari persahabatan, maybe?" Nah yang berani nekat pantang malu ini adalah Jessica. Of course. Siapa lagi?

"Kris, kalo lo sembuh entar temenin gue main tenis lagi ya kayak dulu? Udah lama loh gue gak maen ama lawan yang seimbang. Terakhir waktu itu kita kan masih maba." ucap Sunny paling nyaring dengan gaya manja yang dibuat – buat. Bolak balik nowel dan mukul mukul gemes tangan Kris. Kayak sengaja banget.

"Oppa… temen – temen aku bilang, tugas akhir oppa menyangkut masalah pertumbuhan laba pada saham perusahaan ya? Tugas akhir aku juga hampir mirip soalnya. Nanti aku boleh pinjem referensi atau bertanya ke oppa kan?" tanya Seohyun.

"Oppa, anak anjing aku lahir lho hari ini. Bantuin aku nyariin nama dong? Oppa punya usul gak mau dikasih nama apa?" ujar Sooyoung.

Chanyeol pun nongol, "Kris, anak kita kan mau lahir sembilan bulan lagi. Kamu mau kasih nama apa?"

Krikkrikkkrik. Hening.

Cewek – cewek modus itu pada mingkem. Gak ada yang berani berkutik.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Baro?

Dia berhasil pemirsa sekalian. Berhasil! Dia dan Chen, berhasil keluar sebagai pemenang. Proyek teleskopnya ada di urutan pertama di tingkat internasional. Ajaib kan? Miracle banget gak sih? Tapi juri – jurinya juga nentuin mereka sebagai pemenang juga bukan tanpa alasan kok, katanya alat teleskop yang dikerjakan Baro dan Chen ini bener – bener sesuatu yang dapat banyak membantu kelangsungan proyek mereka dan menegaskan kepada orang luar kalo ada kehidupan lain selain di bumi itu bukan isapan jempol kaki orang utan belaka.

Sudah jelas kan hadiah menggiurkan apa yang menanti mereka di depan mata?

Ya, selain dapet uang tunai yang jumlahnya bikin siapa aja bakal ngiler, mereka juga dapat beasiswa untuk ngelanjutin S2 di Universitas di Skotlandia. Yang lebih spektakulernya lagi, Baro dan Chen juga dapet tawaran job dari seorang ilmuwan asal Australia. Ilmuwan itu juga sedang mengerjakan proyek serupa. Namanya Teleskop The Square Kilometer Array (SKA) yang nantinya akan jadi teleskop pemancar terkuat di dunia, hingga bisa menjelajah keluar bumi. Dan kemungkinan juga dapat menangkap sinyal dari keberadaan alien.

Baro sih jelas happy – happy aja, karena impiannya dari kecil bakal tercapai. Nah, sekarang yang dia pusingin itu, gimana cara ngomongnya ke Sandeul? Apa namja itu bisa mengerti? Lebih bagus lagi kan kalo pas selesai sarjana nanti dia bisa ikutan….yaaah… pindah Negara gitu maksudnya. Bisa kan? Mau gak ya dia?

Maka sore itu dia mengajak Sandeul mampir di sebuah taman.

"Kok tumben lo ngajakin gue kesini? Biasanya di café mulu di café mulu."

Baro duduk di sebelah Sandeul, "Ada yang pengen…ehem, aku omongin."

Sandeul noleh ngeliatin Baro penasaran, "Oh ya? Kok kayaknya penting banget?"

"Ini emang penting." Baro yang biasanya suka ngasal dan slenge'an ini mendadak tersarang penyakit gugup dan grogi tingkat akut.

"Oke. Seserius apakah gerangan?"

Baro berdehem lagi. Selain terserang penyakit gugup, dia juga terserang penyakit tenggorokan, "Aku… aku…" Tarik napas… hembuskan! "Aku… menang!"

Sandeul mengernyit, "Menang?"

"Iya, proyek teleskop aku. Ingat?" Padahal Baro udah antusias, malah Sandeul yang kagak ngeh.

"Oh iya, yang itu. Jadi kamu beneran menang?"

Yeee… pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kok kesannya kayak gak mungkin banget Baro menang? Kesannya kayak Baro itu pantesnya cuman juara harapan tujuh, terus dapetnya hadiah hiburan berupa sertifikat untuk dipajang di tembok doang. Tanda terima kasih karena telah berpartisipasi.

"Kalo aku gak beneran menang gak mungkin dong aku sebahagia ini." jawab Baro.

Senyuman Sandeul mengembang, "Selamat ya."

Baro keliatan gak iklas, "Selamat? Udah? Gitu doang?"

"Yaa… iya. Emang apalagi?" tanya Sandeul sok polos.

Baro pun buang muka sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, mukanya manyun total, "Tadinya kukira kamu bisa lebih baik dari itu." Ciee… pake acara ngambek segala.

Sandeul ketawa, "Iya deh iya maaf." Ujarnya buru – buru meluk Baro sambil bersandar di dadanya, "Gue kan cuman ngetes lo doang."

Hmph! Gak mau tau! Baro masih ngambek pokoknya!

"Sayaangg…" Sandeul ngedip – ngedipin mata sok imut.

"Oke, aku akan maafin kamu. Tapi… tutup mata dulu."

"Ha?" Sandeul bengong, "Tutup mata? Lu mau ngapain? Ini lagi rame – ramenya lho." otaknya Sandeul keburu yadong duluan, sambil ngelirik parno ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Ck! Tutup aja napa?"

"Enggak ah! Ini kan lagi rame!" tolak Sandeul kekeuh, bikin Baro murung lagi.

"Aku nyuruh kamu tutup mata karena ada yang mau aku kasih, bukan mau mesum – mesuman."

Ohh… gitu? Ya bilang dong! Kalo gini kan Sandeul juga yang tengsin, udah keburu geer duluan eh gak taunya bukan itu.

Sandeul berdecak malas. Tapi tak ayal dia tutup juga matanya.

"Tutup yang rapet ya? Awas lho kalo ngintip?"

"Iya, iya ini udah nih!" sekarang Sandeul nutupin matanya pake kedua tangan, biar meyakinkan.

"Buka pelan – pelan ya? Satu… duaa… tigaa…oke, sekarang buka."

Sandeul menurut, pertama dia singkirkan dulu tangannya dari muka, terus dia buka… Oh my goat! Itu…

"Cincin kepala alien?" tanya Sandeul merasa konyol sendiri. Apa cincin itu dari hadiah snack lima ratus perak? Kenapa bentuknya kekanakan gitu? Kepala aliennya ijo dan bengkak, matanya item, cincin emasnya juga kayak terbuat dari plastik yang baru kesiram aer sekali langsung luntur. Baro gak lagi berusaha ngelawak kan? Plis. Tolong. Karena itu gak lucu. Apa maksudnya coba? Apa dia nyuruh Sandeul buat make cincin kepala alien norak itu kemana mana?

"Baro." Sandeul narik napas, "Denger ya, lo bisa kasih gue kejutan dengan ngasih anak anjing, anak kucing buduk, bayi monyet, bayi kelelawar, kolam bunga, atraksi badut, apapun itu gue terima. Tapi… cincin kepala alien…?"

Tawa Baro kontan meledak dengerin omongan ngaco Sandeul plus mukanya yang gak rela banget dikasih cincin mainan anak – anak.

Tinggal Sandeul yang bingung sendiri. Nah loh? Kenapa lagi nih bocah? Kok ketawa sendiri gitu? Gila ya? Apa kesurupan? Emang sih di belakang mereka sekarang ada pohon beringin gede….

Apa jangan – jangan Baro…? Hiiyy! Jadi musti kabur nih? Apa nimpuk Baro dulu pake sendal milik salah seorang petugas taman baru kabur?

"Kamu itu jangan cepet menjudge sesuatu hal dari cover luarnya aja dong." tukas Baro di sela – sela tawanya.

Sandeul makin mengenryit, "Maksud lo?"

Benda berikutnya yang Baro keluarkan dari dalam tas pinggang buluknya adalah aqua gelas. Baro nusuk penutup kemasan air itu dengan kuku lalu merobeknya. Habis itu dia cemplungin cincin kepala alien tadi hingga warna emasnya luntur dan menampakkan warna asli cincin itu, warna perak dengan batu permata kecil green sapphire yang begitu indah ditengah – tengahnya. Kepala aliennya juga copot dan jatuh pasrah ke dasar gelas.

Sandeul tak mampu berkata – kata.

Baro yang udah bisa nebak reaksi namja kesayangannya itu, melebarkan senyum sambil ngambil cincin itu dari dalam gelas aqua.

Yang bikin Sandeul makin shock karena Baro tiba – tiba berlutut didepannya sambil mengulurkan cincin itu.

"Deulliee, will you… be mine forever?"

Ciee… ciee… suiitt suiitt! Orang – orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka, termasuk bapak tukang sapu – sapu daun, ibu penjual minuman, anak – anak abege yang lagi sepedaan, pasangan opa – oma yang lagi lari sore bareng, bapak bapak yang lagi mancing ikan sama anakanya, semuanya pada noleh dan cengar – cengir. Malah ada yang terang – terangan bersiul – siul heboh. Duh… Baro ini bikin Sandeul gelagapan malu aja. Sampai rasanya dia pengen gali lubang terus ngumpet sampai pergantian millennium. Bayangin aja jadi perhatian hampir seluruh pengunjung taman ini, wow banget gak sih?

"Karena aku juara pertama, otomatis aku gak mau ngerasain kebahagiaan ini sendiri, aku pengen kamu juga ikut merasakan dengan cara… kalo kamu gak keberatan sih, kalo udah selesai nanti, aku mau langsung nikahin kamu, terus kita pindah ke Skotlandia atau kemanapun takdir membawa kita. Kalo kamu mau kamu bisa kuliah bareng aku. Yaaa karena uang hadiah aku lumayan banyak, aku gak keberatan kok buat ngebiayain kamu. Bahkan lebih dari itu juga aku sanggup. Jadi… aku ngarepnya sih kamu bersedia."

Raut wajah berbunga – bunga tiada taranya Sandeul langsung berubah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baro menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sandeul.

"Gue… sori… gue gak bisa terima ini."

Bagai ada sekawanan banteng yang nyeruduk pantat Baro. Bahkan rasa nyerinya dua kali lipat daripada itu. Baro kaget bukan kepalang. Benar – benar jawaban yang tidak dia harapkan, "Lho? Kenapa?"

Sandeul mengedikkan bahu. Tatapan matanya kosong, "Yaaah… lo tau kan kalo gue ini belum jadi apa – apa? Gue belum dapet apa – apa, sarjana aja belum. Sementara lo? Prospek lo kedepannya udah ketauan, masa depan karir dijamin cemerlang, lo akan jadi orang yang sangat sukses. Sedangkan gue? Baru kelar sarjana udah nikah, kerja aja belum, malah dibiayain mulu, gue akan jadi orang manja yang duduk duduk di rumah doang, bisanya cuma jadi beban dan nyusahin aja. Parasit banget gak sih?"

"Lho? Lho? Hei, kamu gak boleh ngomong kayak gitu." Baro menarik Sandeul dalam pelukannya, "Kamu itu bukan parasit, sama sekali bukan. Emang kenapa kalo kamu cuma duduk duduk aja? Aku gak peduli, aku bakal tetep ngehargain kamu dan sayang kamu apa adanya. Jadi kamu gak perlu minder sama aku."

Duh. Baro gak habis salah makan obat kan? Kok otaknya jadi beres? Kok ngomongnya jadi syahdu begitu? Bikin Sandeul jadi terharu. Tapi tetep aja dia gak bisa begitu. Itu sama sekali bertentangan dengan prinsip yang ditanamkan oleh Kyuhyun sejak kecil. Prinsip yang dianutnya. Meskipun nyebelin, bokapnya itu selalu pengen yang terbaik buat anaknya. Jangan sampai anaknya diremehin orang, dipandang sebelah mata, atau direndahkan. Biarpun itu tidak datang dari Baro sendiri, tapi bisa dari siapa aja kan? Jadi orang itu jangan cuma mau terima beres aja, begitu yang selalu diwanti – wanti Kyuhyun. Uang itu tidak jatuh dari langit. Lagipula hati manusia itu fleksibel. Bisa berubah – ubah setiap saat. Siapa tau saja hari ini Baro ngomong begini, besok – besok, tiga atau lima tahun kedepan akan berubah?

Sandeul menarik tangan Baro yang menggenggam cincin itu, lalu dia rengkuh kedua tangan Baro dengan tangannya, cincin itu tenggelam dalam dua telapak tangan Baro. Sekarang posisi duduk mereka berhadapan, lamaa sekali dua namja itu saling bertukar tatapan tanpa ada satu patah katapun yang terucap.

"Baro." akhirnya Sandeul duluan yang memberanikan diri buka suara, "Lo simpan dulu cincin ini, nanti… dua atau tiga tahun kemudian, kalau… KALAU perasaan lo ke gue masih sama. Lo boleh datang temui gue lagi. Lo boleh katakan apapun, lo boleh minta apapun, gue akan terima. Karena pada saat itu gue janji… GUE JANJI…." Tukas Sandeul penuh penekanan, "Selain jadi Sandeul yang tidak mengecewakan kedua orangtua, gue juga akan jadi Sandeul yang tidak mengecewakan satu – satunya namja yang gue sayangi."

"Tapi lo gak bikin…"

Telunjuk Sandeul nemplok di bibir Baro, memotong kalimat protesnya, "Gue janji." Ulangnya kali ini dengan mantab dan sorot penuh keyakinan.

Lagi – lagi mereka bertatapan begitu lama. Menit demi menit terlewat. Keduanya masih bertatap mata. Hingga Sandeul yang harus merusak kontes adu tatap itu dengan seukir senyum lebar di bibirnya. Tiba – tiba dia memeluk Baro lalu merebahkan kepala di dada bidang cowok itu.

"Tolong jangan tersinggung. Gue harap lo bisa ngerti. Gue ngelakuin ini bukan demi siapa – siapa. Tapi karena keputusan gue sendiri. Gue juga udah pikirin ini matang – matang."

Baro menarik napas berat sambil menelan ludah getir. Hanya agar tidak perlu ada adegan tangis drama telenovela disini. Bermenit – menit keheningan melanda diantara mereka, lagi – lagi Baro terdiam. Merenung. Bimbang. Dia bukan tipe orang kolot yang terlalu mengekang pacarnya. Dia tidak suka jadi orang seperti itu. Lagipula denger niat mulia Sndeul gitu harusnya dia ikut mendukung dong? Bukannya malah mentingin diri sendiri.

Akhirnya dengan satu tarikan napas lagi, Baro mencoba untuk bersikap oke dengan pilihan Sandeul.

"Kita masih bisa tetep ketemu, telponan, smsan dan saling menyemangati satu sama lain kan?" tanyanya penuh harap sambil mengusap lembut puncak kepala Sandeul. Tidak apa – apa deh lamaran itu tertunda, yang penting hubungan cintanya juga jangan ikut tertunda.

Sandeul tersenyum dan semakin membenamkan kepalanya dalam – dalam di dada bergemuruh Baro, "Kita bahkan masih bisa jalan – jalan ke café jelek itu lagi." Sandeul lebih suka nyebut café aneh binti ajaib, tempat nongkrong Baro, dengan nama 'café jelek' ketimbang nama aslinya.

Baro tertawa. Meskipun suara tawanya kedengaran aneh dan rada maksa, "Di café jelek itulah untuk pertama kalinya aku berhasil meluluhkan hati seorang namja yang ternyata bawelnya amit – amit kayak bebek. Padahal mukanya imut dan manis. Gak matching."

Plak! Sandeul ngeplak pundak Baro sambil tertawa, habis itu melet ngeledek, "Makanya jangan tertipu sama cover luarnya aja." tukasnya ngebalikin kata – kata Baro tadi.

"Aku gak masalah tertipu dengan cover luar kalo covernya kayak gini." Ujar Baro sok sok ngegombal.

Sandeul mencibir terus ngeplak pundaknya lagi, "Dasar tupai aneh!" habis itu langsung ngeloyor pergi ninggalin Baro.

"Eh mau kemana?" panggil Baro bingung kok malah ditinggal pergi.

"Mau makan es krim di café jelek!" sahut Sandeul tanpa noleh sama sekali, cuma melambaikan tangan.

Baro terkekeh pelan sambil menyambar tumpukan buku diktatnya, terus buru – buru berdiri ngejer Sandeul, "Aku ikut!"

.

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian, hari yang dinanti – nantikan Chanyeol pun tiba. Dia sampai bingung mau pake baju apa saking nervousnya. Padahal ini baru acara pertunangan doang loh.

"Udah lah, kalo Kris pake jas, lo kemeja biasa aja." saran Sandeul. Sandeul ama Jinyoung justru udah siap daritadi di ruang tamu. Padahal yang punya hajatan masih bingung di persoalan baju.

"Atau lo mau pake dress ketat gue tuh yang setrip – setrip di lemari?" tawar Jinyoung iseng.

"Jangan, dress gue aja. Belahan dadanya transparan, sangat pas dipake buat narik 'ban serep' kalo misalkan lo lagi jenuh dengan Kris." saran Sandeul lebih sesat lagi.

Chanyeol meringis jijik sambil bergidik. Bukannya dibantuin yang bener malah disaranin yang aneh – aneh. Lagian Kris juga ngapain beliin dress model gitu ke mereka? Dasar selera om om hidung belang.

Karena malas dengerin ocehan gak penting, Chanyeol cuman ngibasin tangan terus masuk kamar lagi. Udahlah. Cuman tunangan ini. Bodo amat. Yang penting rapi. Ehmm… gak tunangan aja sih, soalnya acara syukuran di rumahnya Kris juga sekalian buat ngerayain wisudanya dia yang sempet tertunda sesaat. Tapi syukurlah dia bisa dapet kebijakan dari pihak kampus untuk ikut wisuda yang bulan ini, jadi gak perlu nunggu ampe tiga bulan kemudian. Trik trik ngambil hati dosen pembimbingnya Kris sukses berat rupanya.

"Udah kan? Udah siap kan?" tanya Jinyoung begitu Chanyeol keluar lagi.

"Udah nih. Eh, Gongchan jadi jemput kan?"

Tiinnn tiiinnn! (anggep aja bunyi klakson mobilnya Gongchan begini)

"Nah itu dia panjang umur, yuk!" ujar Jinyoung sambil merangkul Chanyeol dan Sandeul di kanan dan kiri. Menggiring dua orang itu menuju ke mobil tunangan tercinta.

"Eh eh, tunggu dulu… nyokap lo mana?" tanya Sandeul baru inget kalo daritadi gak ngeliat Jaejoong.

Plak! Chanyeol tepok jidad sadis, "Oh iya lupa gueee! Nyokap gue kan masih mandi! Ayo balik, balik, balik lagi!" perintahnya kalap, bikin semua yang ada di mobil berseru kecewa.

"Yaaaah!"

"Huuu!"

"Payaaahh!"

Chanyeol yang dapat setumpuk keluhan gitu cuek aja, malah nempelin ponsel ke kuping sambil pasang cengiran sori, "Halo, Bund, yaaa sori… tadi aku kelupaan. Bener! Suer deh! Ini mau balik…halo? Halo? Kok dimatiin sih?!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Jinyoung mengernyit, "Jadi balik gak?"

"Haloo…haloo? Bund? Bundaaa? Heloooww? Gak tau nih, telponnya langsung dimatiin." Chanyeol merengut.

Sandeul ketawa, "Berarti nyokap lo ngambek tuh."

"Duh! Disaat kayak gini pake ngambek segala!" keluh Chanyeol. Padahal dia yang salah, maen tinggal aja.

"Eh, kuyak! Elu tuh yang salah! Udah tau salah masih ngomel. Dasar maling kutang!" Jinyoung nimpuk kepala Chanyeol pake kulit kuaci. Dia emang lagi ngemil kuaci di jok depan. Sambil ngemil kuaci sambil disuapin juga si Gongchan yang lagi fokus nyetir. Padahal cuman kuaci doang tapi udah berasa sesuatu banget. Gongchan juga ngunyahnya lahap, kayak disuapin ayam goreng. Emang ya… kalo udah cinta, biar kotoran kambing pun rasa coklat kismis (halah!).

"Maling kundang, Nyet!" ralat Sandeul gak penting sambil ikut nyomot segepok kuaci.

"Udah ah, cepetan pokoknya! Gue gak mau keliatan kayak calon menantu tak tau diri, nyuruh emaknya sendiri dateng naek taksi."

"Iye, yang lagi mau jaga imej!" Jinyoung nimpuk pake kulit kuaci lagi.

"Sayang, jangan dibuang – buang ke mobil gitu dong." tegur Gongchan, "Kan baru aku cuci tadi pagi. Kamu malah buang – buang kulit kuaci sembarangan. Gimana sih?"

Jinyoung mendelik gondok.

Sandeul dan Chanyeol cekakakan puas.

Rupanya Jinyoung masih punya satu 'rival' lagi. Mobil jeep keren ini. Padahal Jinyoung baru ngelempar dua kulit kuaci udah diomelin setengah mati. Lebih sayang ama mobilnya daripada ama tunangannya ternyata. Yaaah… batal deh cinta kotoran kambing tadi.

.

.

.

.

Rumah mewah nan megah Kris udah penuh kerumunan manusia. Tidak hanya teman – teman Kris dan Chanyeol aja yang diundang, tapi juga teman – teman dan kolega kedua orangtua Kris. Acara tunangan kali ini memang hanya diselenggarakan di rumah Kris. Dengan konsep Indoor party untuk tamu – tamu yang nyaris 'expired' dan Outdoor party untuk tamu – tamu yang masih muda – muda dan gak bisa diem kalo liat kolam. Bawaannya pengen loncat aja. Lagipula kasian juga kalo yang tua – tua dijemur diluar, entar takutnya pulang pulang pada tinggal tulang ama kulit.

"Ehhh, sist Jaejoong udah dateng!" sapa Heechul sambil lari – lari rempong nyamperin Jaejoong yang baru turun dari mobil. Heechul emang suka mengakrabkan diri dengan manggil ibu ibu sebayanya dengan sebutan 'sist'. Maklum. Pemilik situs barang dagang online. Bahkan dia ampe bikin usaha sampingan macem butik segala. Udah bercabang pula. Satu ada di korea, satu lagi ada di Amrik sana. Yaa… orang kaya sih ya. Apa aja bisalah.

Jaejoong langsung cipika – cipiki ama Heechul.

"You look pretty with that." puji Heechul sambil nunjuk gaun terusan Jaejoong yang pas di tubuh seksi montok semampainya. Meski udah ibu ibu, Jaejoong masih pinter merawat diri. Gak keliatan kayak badan ibu ibu kebanyakan yang penuh gundukan lemak diliat dari sisi manapun.

"Thank you. You, too." Jaejoong sok sok inggris juga, biar keren.

Heechul mesam – mesem, "Ah, biasa aja kok, sist. Not as cool as yours. Where did you buy that?" tanyanya sambil menggiring Jaejoong melintasi pekarangan depan yang luas dan dipenuhi tamu – tamu undangan berpakaian rapi dan berpenampilan parlente.

"Ya beli di Mall, sih. Why?" tanya Jaejoong agak bingung.

"No, it's okay. Just little bit curious. Kok keliatannya ori ya? Pasti udah lama ya belinya? Ketauan kalo barang bagus jaman dulu sama sekarang beda. Lebih bagusan dan awetan baju – baju jaman dulu malah. Kalo jaman sekarang sekali ngangkat ketek aja pasti udah robek." ujar Heechul mulai menunjukkan gejala – gejala pedagangnya.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, "Iya tuh, Bu! Bener bener. Saya aja kalo gak di tempat langganan saya, saya gak mau beli. Takutnya malah dapet yang abal – abal. Kan sekarang biar di Mall banyak tuh yang Kawe kawean gitu."

"Iya, sist. Jaman sekarang kita mesti hati – hati milih barang. Makanya saya buka usaha sendiri. Eh iya, tadi kan sist Jae bilang punya toko langganan? Toko langganannya dimana? Bagus gak? Kalo bagus saya juga mau ngorder disitu, soalnya di toko langganan saya yang lama udah mulai gak bagus barang – barangnya. Nyesel saya jual lagi di toko saya."

Oke. Kita abaikan saja dua ibu ibu ini.

Sementara yang nyambut kedatangan Chanyeol sudah pastilah Kris sendiri.

Ucapan selamat dan jabat tangan datang dari hampir semua orang yang mereka temui sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke halaman belakang. Mulai dari teman – teman kantor Siwon, teman – teman arisan Heechul, teman – teman SMA nya dulu, beberapa mantan – mantannya yang bersedia hadir, sampai teman – teman kuliahnya yang sekarang. Chanyeol juga sama, sibuk membalas jabat tangan, ucapan selamat dan rangkulan dari Luhan, Sehun, Chen, Minseok, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Tao, Zico, Baro, Shinwoo, teman – teman kuliahnya, beberapa teman – teman Sandeul, Jinyoung dan Gongchan yang diundang, sampai ke teman – teman SMP dan SMAnya yang juga udah menyempatkan diri hadir.

Setelah puas menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam lebih kongkow kongkow dengan teman – teman, akhirnya acara inti pun dimulai. Simpel saja, tidak ada kue ulangtahun bertumpuk dan penuh hiasan mahal. Hanya saling pasang cincin.

Siang itu, dengan disaksikan puluhan bahkan ratusan pasang mata, bejibun serangan cahaya flash dari kamera kamera handphone yang terangkat, dan senyum sumringah penuh makna dari para hadirin, akhirnya terlaksana juga prosesi saling pasang cincin di jari masing – masing.

"Ciumm, ciumm, ciumm!" terdengar suara riuh para tamu undangan yang muda – muda menyoraki Kris dan Chanyeol yang lagi berdiri di tengah – tengah lingkaran manusia.

Kris yang berhasil tersulut oleh kompor – kompor disekelilingnya, seketika meraih Chanyeol dalam pelukannya lalu mendaratkan ciuman dengan lumatan lembut yang singkat. Sangat penuh perasaan. Dan sangat manis. Bikin semua yang hadir disitu pada terharu bareng – bareng. Heechul malah udah ngabisin satu kotak tissue.

"Anak kita..hiks, udah gede ya...hiks, Sayang. Sebentar lagi…hikks…" Srooott! Heechul ngelap ingus, terus lempar tissue ke sembarang arah, tissuenya nyemplung di minuman salah seorang tamu. Tamu itu langsung celingukan bingung nyari – nyari oknum yang baru saja buang 'polusi' di minumannya, "Mereka mau punya anak dan kita juga akan punya cucu." Ujar Heechul yang lagi dirangkul Han Geng.

Han Geng cuma tersenyum tipis. Masih keliatan keren dan gagah meski usianya udah hampir kepala lima, "Iya, semoga aja kita masih dikasih kesempatan sama Tuhan buat ngedidik dan ngedampingin cucu kita juga sampe gede nanti." harap Han Geng menatap haru dua namja tinggi di depannya yang masih saling berpelukan mesra, gak peduli mereka saat ini lagi ada di depan banyak orang. Bikin envy para jomblowers aja!

Pelukan teletabis mesum itu mungkin akan berlanjut sampai kiamat kalo aja Han Geng gak maju dan nepuk pundak Kris. Lalu membisiki sesuatu di telinga namja itu. Mata orang – orang tampak menatap penasaran ke dua namja tinggi itu.

Kris menatap semua hadirin yang hadir setelah Han Geng beringsut mundur lagi, "Maaf yang tadi, saya agak keasikan."

Omongan Kris mengundang tawa dan senyam – senyum maklum dari orang – orang.

"Oke, karena berikutnya adalah Lunch time, jadi saya persilahkan kepada temen – temen sekalian, bapak bapak, serta ibu ibu yang hadir disini untuk menikmati hidangan yang sudah disajikan."

Setelah orang – orang itu pada bubar. DJ memutar lagu full beat yang semangat untuk jingkrak jingkrak sambil banting kepala kesana kemari. Beberapa pasangan yang tidak ikut makan, mulai maju ke lantai dansa dengan pasangan masing - masing lalu mempraktekkan tarian semau gue. Kebanyakan sih anak anak muda, termasuk pasangan Baro-Sandeul, Gongchan-Jinyoung, Jongin-Kyungsoo dan Sehun-Luhan. Yang tua tua pada tau diri, mereka udah gak cocok lagi untuk lagu – lagu enerjik macam ini. Pas gilirannya lagu – lagu romantis, banyakan bapak bapak dan ibu ibu yang berdansa, apalagi lagunya emang berirama jadul banget.

"Sayang…"

Kris noleh, "Apa?" tanyanya mengernyit heran liat Chanyeol serius begitu melototin hape.

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Yixing. Dia…"

"Kenapa dia?"

"Dia meninggal pagi tadi." jawab Chanyeol dengan muka sendu.

Kris diam sesaat, terus tersenyum tipis, "Terus kamu mau jengukin dia kapan?"

"Kata Mamanya, siang ini jenazahnya baru selesai dimakamkan, yaa kalo bisa habis acara ini kita langsung kesana." Usul Chanyeol sambil menghela napas kepikiran. Soalnya meskipun Changmin sekarang sedang berada di tempat yang 'semestinya', itu tidak menghentikan Chanyeol untuk mengunjungi Yixing. Dia suka membawakan Yixing kue, mainan, makanan kesukaan Yixing dan terkadang menemaninya jalan – jalan bareng Kris. Jadi Yixing sudah seperti anak mereka sendiri. Sampai – sampai ada suster yang salah kaprah mengira Yixing itu anaknya Kris dan Chanyeol beneran. Kalo udah seakrab itu, apanya yang gak ngerasa kehilangan, coba?

"Habis acara ini kapan? Ini aja aku yakin anak – anak baru pada balik malam. Kalo tamu – tamunya orangtua aku sih emang udah pada pulang. Nah temen – temen kamu itu gimana? Kalo nungguin mereka bisa kemaleman kita."

"Jadi sekarang gitu?"

Kris nampak berpikir sesaat, kemudian ngangguk, "Mau sekarang juga boleh, lebih bagus lagi malah."

"Tapi ini gak apa – apa kan ditinggal sebentar?" tanya Chanyeol cemas.

"Gak apa – apa, lagian kita kan mau ziarah kubur, bukan mau jalan – jalan."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu tanda terserah, "Ya udah kalo gitu."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan satu karangan bunga diatas pusara makam yang berukuran agak lebih kecil dari yang lain. Tersenyum getir dengan tatapan sendu memandangi tanah basah dibawahnya. Meskipun singkat, kehadiran Yixing dalam hidupnya benar – benar sangat berarti dan membuatnya jadi banyak belajar. Banyak hal yang diam – diam bisa dia teladani dari Yixing. Mulai dari keinginan dan tekadnya, rasa pantang menyerahnya, semangatnya yang menggebu – gebu, sikap cerianya seperti tidak terjadi apa – apa, senyum lebarnya dan tingkah lucunya yang polos. Entah kenapa dia merasa Yixing ada kemiripan dengan sifatnya. Mungkin itulah alasannya mengapa mereka bisa cepat akrab dan dekat satu sama lain.

"Kris." Panggil Chanyeol pelan.

"Hm?" Kris noleh sekilas.

"Kayaknya aku udah dapat inspirasi nama deh buat anak kita."

"Oh ya? Siapa?" tanya Kris.

"Yixing." Tukas Chanyeol dengan seringai lebar.

"Yixing?" gumam Kris keliatan mikir keras, "Ini emang kamunya yang lagi males nyari nama atau pengen anak kita kayak dia kalo gede nanti?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "Kayaknya dua – duanya deh. Habisnya aku jatuh cinta banget sih ama Yixing. Sori ya, jangan cemburu." Goda Chanyeol sambil nusuk – nusuk pipi Kris.

Yaiyalah. Cemburu juga liat – liat, kali!

"Lagian pas banget kan? Wu Yixing. Yixing Wu. Hampir sama kayak nama kamu pula, kamu kan Yifan, ini Yixing. Sama – sama 'Yi', kan? Lagipula Yixing kan bisa dipake buat nama cewek, bisa buat cowok juga. Jadi unisex. Universaal!" Chanyeol ngotot pake monyong – monyong segala saking ngototnya.

Kris angkat tangan nyerah sambil tertawa kecil, "Iya deh, iya. Terserah kamu."

Chanyeol ngetuk – ngetuk dagunya, "Hmm…"

"Apalagi? Tiba – tiba kepikiran nama lain?" tanya Kris.

"Bukaaan. Tiba – tiba aku kepikiran sama kakak tiriku."

Kris terdiam. Tanpa bertanya pun dia tau Chanyeol ingin berkunjung kesana.

"Oke. Kita kesana."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap sesaat papan plang yang tertancap rapi di salah satu sudut halaman rumah sakit jiwa ini. Bangunan rumah sakit ini berhalaman luas dan bergaya mediteranian dan berkesan adem. Semacam rumah sakit jiwa swasta. Tapi pasien – pasiennya kagak ada yang berhamburan di jalan dengan rambut gimbal ala wewe gombel sambil bawa – bawa panci penggorengan kemana – mana, disini semuanya serba tenang. Ada beberapa pasien yang lagi duduk – duduk di bangku halaman justru terlihat kalem dan gak kayak orang kelainan jiwa sama sekali.

Jadi setelah melalui proses hukum yang panjang, Chanyeol pun berhasil lolos dari jeratan hukum. Toh yang bersalah disini adalah Minjun. Dia yang mencoba memperkosa dan membunuh Chanyeol kan? Dan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol murni karena ketidaksengajaan.

Sedangkan Changmin? Tadinya namja itu memang mendekam di penjara. Namun berhasil dibebaskan dengan batuan pengacara pribadi keluarganya dan juga Money of course. Apa saja bisa dibeli kan? Tapi itu juga dengan satu syarat, Changmin harus di rawat disini selama beberapa saat sampai keadaan kejiwaannya benar – benar pulih. Sudah beberapa ada terapi yang dilewati Changmin, masih ada beberapa terapi penyembuhan lagi yang harus dijalani. Jika semuanya berhasil dan Changmin dipastikan gak berulah lagi, maka dia bisa keluar dan melanjutkan hidupnya seperti biasa. Oke… mungkin gak seperti biasa juga karena pasti akan agak sulit kalo punya track record mendekam di penjara plus di rumah sakit jiwa gitu.

Yaaah… berani berbuat berani menanggung akibatnya. Changmin menuai hasil dari apa yang pernah dia perbuat dulu.

"Halo, hyung. Apa kabar?"

Changmin noleh sebentar terus menatap keluar jendela lagi.

Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Hyung, ini aku bawa makanan kesukaan hyung." Chanyeol nyodorin kantong plastik, karena merasa Changmin tidak akan menggubrisnya, Chanyeol hanya meletakkan itu di dekat kaki Changmin.

"Semoga saja hyung suka. Dan aku berharap hyung bisa cepat sembuh. Agar kita bisa kembali bersama – sama. Yaa… memulai hidup yang baru maybe? Biar hyung gak kesepian lagi."

Diam.

"Hyung. Masih ingat gak sama Yixing? Tadi pagi dia meninggal dunia, hyung. Dan baru siang ini dimakamkan, aku dapat kabar dari Mamanya. Terus akhirnya aku juga berhasil nemuin nama untuk anakku. Aku udah mutusin mau kasih nama Yixing. Soalnya aku suka banget ngeliat tingkah ceria anak itu. Semoga kalo gede nanti Yixing yang ada di dalam sini bisa jadi Yixing yang baik seperti Yixing yang itu."

Siiinggg hening.

"Hyung, kayaknya aku udah harus pergi deh. Hyung jaga kesehatan ya? Jangan lupa loh obatnya sama makanannya dimakan. Ini juga aku bawain makanan dimakan ya, hyung? Yang banyak, ya? Awas kalo enggak! Nanti aku minta nomer suster disini buat mata – matain, hyung." ancam Chanyeol mulai muncul sifat emak emak bawelnya, "Pokoknya aku gak mau liat hyung kurus. Nanti jadi jelek. Gak ada lagi yang mau kalo hyung kurus kerempeng."

Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, Changmin sedang mengulum senyum saat ini.

"Ya udah, aku pulang dulu ya, hyung? Daah! Hati – hati, hyung. Jangan bunuh diri ya. Awas lho!"

Blam! Pintu mengayun tertutup.

Changmin noleh, terus menatap bingkisan makanan di dekat kakinya.

Senyum lembut dan tulus terukir nampak di wajah Changmin, "Terima kasih, adik tiriku."

.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan kemudian, gantian Sandeul yang wisuda. Tuh anak emang ambisi banget pengen cepet – cepet selesai. Disaat Chanyeol dan Jinyoung masih sibuk penelitan dan bolak – balik asistensi ke dosen pembimbing, tuh anak udah foto – foto dengan toga di kepala. Katanya gerah diomelin mulu sama Kyuhyun, makanya jadi terpacu biar cepet sarjana, cari kerja, terus punya penghasilan sendiri dan gak ngemis – ngemis lagi sama orangtua. Tapi emang sih Sandeul udah penelitian duluan dari lama, cuman sempet ketunda sebentar, karena dianya sendiri yang males dan sempat kehilangan gairah. Jadi begitu liat Kris sarjana, dia juga terpacu pengen nyelesain laporannya cepet – cepet terus ujian sana sini.

"Satu… dua… tiga. Smile!" seru tukang foto yang udah siap sedia menjepret.

"Smileeee!" semuanya pada nyengir hebring bareng. Lalu JEPRET! Terciptalah jepretan foto yang kelima.

Hari ini Jaejoong juga ikut datang, meskipun yang wisuda bukan anaknya, tapi karena temen – temen Chanyeol udah dianggap anak juga, makanya dia dateng. Tapi Chanyeol bolak balik pasang muka manyun envy, soalnya Jaejoong malah berkomplot sama Kyuhyun buat manas – manasin dia.

"Anak saya itu bolak balik saya kasih tau, kalo kamu cuma di rumah aja tidur – tiduran males, kamu gak bakal jadi apa – apa. Sekarang udah bukan jamannya orang di rumah, keluar sana cari pengalaman dan berusaha sebanyak – banyaknya." tukas Kyuhyun ke Jaejoong yang mendengarkan dengan sepenuh hati sambil manggut – manggut.

"Tuh kan." Jaejoong nowel Chanyeol, "Kamu sih kepala batu. Udah dibilangin kalo bisa cepet selesain cepet. Kamunya malah nanti nanti. Nanti mulu! Tuh liat kan sekarang, kamu ditinggalin Sandeul kan? Masa kamu kalah sama dia?" Jaejoong gencar ngompor – ngomporin. Bikin kuping panas dan gatal gatal.

Sandeul cengengesan, "Saya gak ninggalin dia kok, Tante. Chanyeol aja emang yang males." Sandeul malah nambah – nambahin.

Jaejoong nowel Chanyeol lagi, "Iya nih anak emang males. Mata kuliah aja ampe ada yang diulang."

Mukanya Chanyeol mulai ketekuk parah. Sementara Jinyoung yang berdiri di dekatnya cuma meringis simpati sambil ngomong "Sabaar, kita senasib kok," tanpa suara.

"Kalau bisa, anak itu udah harus sering – sering kita dorong semangatnya. Ngomel itu wajar. Apalagi demi kebaikan anak. Kalo dibiarin terus anak malah santai – santai aja, gak berusaha. Bagus kalo emang dari kesadarannya sendiri yang bikin dia termotivasi, nah kalo gak sadar – sadar juga? Emang mau jadi mahasiswa abadi? Makanya saya selalu kasih tau ke Sandeul, kalo dia gak bisa selesai dalam tahun ini, saya gak mau ngebiayain uang kuliahnya lagi. Biar dia mikir sendiri."

Duh. Kayaknya mulutnya Kyuhyun itu bagus kalo disumpel pake upil katak, upil kadal, upil ular, upil komodo, upil tokek, upil cicak terbang, pokoknya upil upil semua hewan melata yang ada di dunia ini, ya? Kompor bangeeett!

Jaejoong nowel Chanyeol, "Tuh, dengerin. Kalo gak cepet selesai Bunda juga gak mau ngebiayain kamu. Sana cari kerja sendiri!"

APA?! Terinspirasi nih ceritanya?!

Chanyeol mendengus kesel.

Sandeul dan Jinyoung cuma cengar – cengir aja ngeliatin.

Tiba – tiba Jaejoong nowel Chanyeol lagi.

"Apa sih, Bund? Towal towel aja kayak tuyul!" decak Chanyeol keki.

"Kamu itu udah makan siang belum?"

"Belum." Jawab Chanyeol dengan muka ngambek.

Jaejoong ngulurin rantang, "Nih, Bunda buatin bekal tadi dari rumah. Makan rame – rame gih sana sama temen – temen kamu."

"Horee!" seru dua simpanse itu terus narik Chanyeol buat diciduk makannya. Kebetulan banget perut mereka juga lagi berteriak minta diisi.

Terus habis itu Jaejoong ngelanjutin topik 'Masak – memasaknya' dengan Sungmin. Nyambung dia. Kan sama – sama hobi masak juga.

"Jadi ibu kalo masak kepiting saos asam manis ditambahin saos tiram ya?" tanya Jaejoong

"Iya, soalnya saos tiram kan emang udah cocoknya sama yang seafood seafood gitu, kayaknya kurang pas aja kalo gak pake saos tiram. Apalagi saya emang senengannya masak seafood terus yang identik sama kuah – kuah gitu."

Jaejoong manggut – manggut sambil ber-'Ooo' ria, "Kalo saya sih cuma saya pakein lada hitam sama saus sambal aja. Oh, ternyata ditambain saos tiram juga toh?"

"Coba deh Bu tambahin saos tiram, biar rasanya jadi lebih gurih. Kalo saya sih biasanya pake sayori saos tiram." Sungmin malah promosi iklan.

Jaejoong manggut – manggut lagi, "Biasanya kalo saos tiram itu saya pake buat campuran sukiyaki aja sih."

Oke. Kita abaikan saja ibu ibu ini.

Sementara Chanyeol, Sandeul dan Jinyoung yang lagi piknik di taman depan gedung auditorium, lagi pada asik makan sambil ngobrol sendiri.

"Eh, Baro kemana sih? Kok dia gak dateng?" tanya Jinyoung.

Sandeul angkat bahu, "Katanya tadi lagi bantuin temennya yang anak Sipil pengukuran di jalan."

"Ha? Jalan diukur? Gila! Kagak ada kerjaan banget." Komentar Chanyeol polos. Padahal kagak tau dia kalo bukan jalannya yang diukur, tapi tinggi kedalaman tanahnya.

"Iya pake alat apa itu… Theo…Theledor… apa ah lupa gue! Namanya aja susah banget nyebutinnya."

"Bukan, Theledor, tapi Theodolit." Ralat Jinyoung.

"Kok lo tau sih?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iyalah… wong dulu pas lagi musim – musimnya lab, dia sering banget keluar minta ijin buat pengukuran. Malah pernah gue diajakin sekali buat ngeliat dia sama temen – temennya. Berdiri – berdiri di jalan gitu kayak orang bego, gangguin orang lewat. Bikin lalu lintas tambah macet."

Sandeul ketawa, "Ha? Gak ditangkep polisi tuh?"

Jinyoung mengernyit, "Kok ditangkep?"

"Ya kan mengganggu keamanan dan kelancaran lalu lintas di jalan." Ujar Sandeul.

Chanyeol mutar bola mata males, "Iya deh yang udah sarjana, omongannya udah beda sama yang belum."

Sandeul senyam – senyum tengil ,"Iya deh yang belum sarjana, sirik mulu daritadi. Makanya cepet selesain!"

"Berisik!" dengus Chanyeol terus ngeloyor ke pedagang asongan, mau beli aer.

"Eh, Chanyeol yang belum sarjana, gue nitip ya!" pekik Sandeul bikin beberapa orang yang lagi duduk duduk disitu noleh sambil mesam mesem.

"Ogah, Sandeul sarjana yang sok!" balas Chanyeol sambil cengengesan terus kabur secepat kilat.

Jinyoung ngekek sambil geleng – geleng kepala, "Ada ada aja tuh anak. Oh iya… jadi Baro kapan nih nyusul?"

Sandeul angkat bahu lagi, "Kayaknya sih dia bakal ikut gelombang yang bulan Desember, barengan ama kalian. Kalau… kalian selesai bulan Desember." Ujar Sandeul memberi penekanan di kata 'Desember'. Kesannya kayak Jinyoung ama Chanyeol gak mungkin selesai bulan itu. Tuh kan songong banget? Mentang – mentang udah duluan.

"Ya selesai lah! Apalagi penelitian gue juga gak susah – susah amat. Chanyeol juga dibantuin mulu sama Kris. Udah pasti selesai." jawab Jinyoung optimis to the max.

Sandeul tertawa kecil, "Iya deh iya. Gue doain lu pada cepet selesai. Lagian tuh perut juga udah bengkak banget. Kayaknya kalian harus jahit baju ama jas yang agak lebih besar dikit ukurannya. Buat nutupin perut." Ledek Sandeul ngeselin.

Jinyoung berdecak malas sambil ngibasin tangan cuek, "Paling juga orang – orang ngirain perutnya gede karena berat badan naik."

"Naik dari tembok cina? Kalo badan lo kurus terus perut lo gede mah kayak orang busung lapar jadinya."

"Ya udah, paling orang – orang ngirain kita busung lapar." ujar Jinyoung nyante abis.

"Pasti taulah kalo perut lo isi…eh, terus Gongchan gimana? Dia masih mau aktif di himpunan pasti?" tebak Sandeul tepat sasaran.

"Ya lo tau sendirilah tuh orang kayak gimana. Meskipun gak kepilih jadi ketua apapun, tapi dia dapet jabatan yang cukup penting di himpunan. Ketua divisi apa gitu, yang ngurusin orang – orang wisuda."

"Oh, hubungan luar dan kealumnian?"

Jinyoung menjentikkan jari, "Nah! Itu dia. Jadi karena dia dapet jabatan gitu ya otomatis kagak bisa selesai cepet. Lo tau kan di himpunan ada aturan tertulis gitu buat oknum yang punya jabatan penting? Gak boleh cepet – cepet selesai dulu sebelum pergantian periode kepengurusan."

Sandeul manggut – manggut, "Ya baguslah dia di divisi itu, biar jadi tepacu karena sering sering liat orang wisuda. Eh, terus.. kok dia gak jadi ketua di mapala?"

"Yongguk sih mau, dianya yang nolak. Katanya kalo udah di posisi itu, otomatis ruang geraknya bakal lebih terbatas, dia takut nelantarin gue lagi…" Muka Jinyoung nge-blush sendiri waktu ngomong ini, "Apalagi Gongchan bilang dia udah bukan cowok bebas lagi kayak temen – temennya yang lain. Sebentar lagi bakal punya tanggung jawab baru…" Jinyoung menghela napas, "Ngurusin anak."

"Cieee yang udah mau punya anak!" Sandeul nyolek – nyolek iseng pipinya Jinyoung yang berubah warna, "Nyokap lo gimana? Udah setuju kan pastinya?"

Jinyoung ngangguk – ngangguk, "Minggu depan dia mau datang."

"Oh ya? Wah, tambah rame dong rumah."

"Apanya yang tambah rame?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba nongol,"Nih, lo satu, lo satu, gue satu." Chanyeol bagi – bagi minuman kotak.

"Thank you, my bray!" Sandeul nepuk – nepuk punggung Chanyeol berlebihan.

"Makasih, entar gue ganti." ujar Jinyoung.

Chanyeol ngacungin jempol, "Sip! Eh entar dulu, tadi kan gue nanya, apanya yang tambah rame?"

"Itu, nyokapnya Jinyoung mau kesini."

Kedua mata Chanyeol membulat menatap Jinyoung, "Oh ya?"

Jinyoung ngangguk.

"Pastilah tambah rame. Apalagi nyokap gue sekarang sering – sering ke rumah. Makin tambah banyak tuh temen ngegosipnya."

Jinyoung cuma mengulum senyum. Namun ada satu hal yang dia khawatirin. Mudah – mudahan Gongchan dan Mamanya bisa 'akrab'.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya adalah hari 'Mari kita tengok yang di perut' buat Jinyoung sama Chanyeol. Diantarlah mereka ke dokter kandungan sama pasangan – pasangan mereka masing – masing. Tapi Gongchan nolak karena tempatnya Chanyeol katanya kejauhan dan jam dua belas dia udah musti stay di kampus lagi. Bikin acara pelepasan buat senior – senior yang udah wisuda duluan.

Kabar gembira pun datang dari kedua belah pihak.

Jabang bayi dalam perut Chanyeol udah dipastikan laki – laki. Sedangkan Jinyoung langsung dapet dua anak laki – laki sekaligus! Dengan kata lain…kembar.

"Wow, bakal lebih repot dong." ledek Sandeul ke Jinyoung, "Kalo lo repot entar gue boleh minta satu?" tanya Sandeul minta anak orang udah kayak minta permen karet.

"Enak aja!" cibir Jinyoung, "Bikin sendiri sono!"

Sandeul berdecak, "Pelit lu!"

"Biarin!"

Seminggu kemudian, Eunhyuk tiba di rumah. Dan bener aja, sesuai dugaan, dia langsung akrab sama Jaejoong. Dasar Jaejoong emang ibu ibu sosialita yang gehool bingitz, gampang akrab dan masuk di segala kalangan. Terutama ibu ibu kalangan papan atas yang punya hobi dan minat yang sama dengan dia.

"Ma, ini Gongchan."

Eunhyuk dan Jaejoong berhenti ngobrol terus noleh bareng.

Eunhyuk berdiri terus mondar mandir ngelilingin Gongchan dengan tatapan menilai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, "Oh… jadi kamu toh yang namanya Gongchan?"

Gongchan ngangguk sopan sambil tersenyum canggung, "I…iya, Tante."

"Udah ngurus tugas akhir?" tanya Eunhyuk kepo.

"Be-belum sih. Sekarang saya lagi sibuk dulu di himpunan, Tante. Target sih bulan enam tahun depan udah selesai."

"Waah… lama dong?" entah kenapa kata – kata Eunhyuk tadi terdengar seperti aba – aba 'Tembaaak!' di telinga Jinyoung.

Gongchan garuk – garuk kepala makin grogi, tatapanya Eunhyuk kayak menelanjangi dia bulat – bulat, "Ehmm… kayaknya sih gitu, Tante. Soalnya saya belum bisa selesai dulu kalo masa jabatan di himpunan belum kelar. Tapi saya usahain lebih cepet lagi dari bulan enam. Mungkin… bulan bulan tiga lah."

"Jangan lama – lama ya. Nanti malah anak saya yang ngebiayain kamu."

JLEBB JLEBB JLEEBB! Nyakiitttt!

"Ma…kok ngomong gitu?" Jinyoung nyikut Eunhyuk ngerasa gak enak. Tapi Eunhyuk malah ngeloyor cuek aja dengan muka tembok.

Gongchan ngangguk dengan senyuman yang lebih mirip ringisan nahan boker, "I-ya, Tante. Saya usahain."

Jaejoong cengar – cengir terus membisikkan kata 'Semangat!' dengan satu tangan yang terkepal di udara. Habis itu ikut ngeloyor ke dapur nyusulin Eunhyuk, mau ngelanjutin acara bergosip rianya tentang gaya seleb – seleb Hollywood kalo pas ke acara nominasi.

Jinyoung menghela napas sambil mengelus lembut punggung Gongchan, "Maaf ya kalo kata – kata Mama aku tadi agak kelewatan." Ujarnya dengan tampang merasa bersalah.

Gongchan tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan surai kecoklatan Jinyoung, "Gak apa – apa. Mama kamu bener. Aku gak boleh malas – malasan. Apalagi aku kan udah komitmen sama kamu."

Jinyoung tarik napas lagi. Entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk. Dan bener aja firasatnya, setelah itu Eunhyuk kayak dapet kacung baru.

Gongchan.

Kemana – mana mesti dia yang disuruh. Dan cara yang dilakukan Eunhyuk cukup kelewatan. Dia jadikan calon mantunya itu petugas delivery orderuntuk apa saja mulai dari minta dipesenin pizza, jagung bakar, majalah, nganterin ke pasar, nganterin baju ke laundry, minta ditemenin beli ini itu, minta dicariin Mangga setengah manis seperempat asem yang hanya bisa di dapat dengan metik di gunung (maklum, si Jinyoung mulai ngidam), sampai beli lilin di warung depan pun Gongchan yang disuruh. Kalau kebetulan Kris dan Baro main ke rumah saat malam Minggu, kedua namja itu akan menjadi saksi 'penghinaan' yang sedang dialami Gongchan. Untung aja Gongchan sejauh ini masih cukup bisa bersabar. Padahal kadang nyuruhnya pun suka gak tau aturan, kadang pas dia mau lagi ujian dalam waktu sejam lagi. dan bayangin aja dari rumah ke kampus udah berapa lama waktunya? Belum lagi beli pesanan ini itu. Bener – bener deh Eunhyuk tega banget. Kalo diprotes juga mesti aja ada jawabannya. Dan jawabannya pun cukup diplomatis sampai bikin orang jadi males dan kehabisan kata – kata untuk ngebantah.

"Mama kok nyuruh Gongchan mulu sih?" protes Jinyoung dengan bibir mempout.

"Lha? Wajar kan kalo Mama nyuruh dia? Kecuali kalo Mama nyuruh cowok temen kamu yang namanya Kris itu, nah itu baru gak wajar. Lagipula laki – laki yang bertanggung jawab itu gak cuman ngasih cincin, ngelamar, selesai urusan gitu aja. Kamu kira nikah itu kayak maen rumah – rumahan? Mama juga pengen liat sampe dimana kesabarannya calon suami kamu."

"Ngetes gitu ceritanya? Udahlah, Ma. Itu artinya Mama masih belum yakin dan percaya sama dia. Lagian kasian juga disuruh – suruh mulu, dia kan juga mesti ngerjain tugas."

"Jinnie, sayang. Dengerin Mama ya, kalo calon suami yang baik itu harus rela dan siap sedia direpotin kapanpun. Kalo dia ngeluh, ya siapa suruh ngelamar dia kamu? Suruh ngelamar anak orang aja sana kalo gak mau direpotin."

Jinyoung mendengus keki tapi gak bisa ngebantah lagi. Mamanya ini emang susah dikasih tau. Kalo dibantah ada aja balesan jawabannya. Pokoknya gak bakal ada habisnya deh.

"Ya udah Mama mau mandi dulu. Eh… shamponya abis ya? Mana si Gongchan? Suruh kesini cepet. Beliin shampoo! Oh iya, sama susu sekalian, susu buat kamu mau abis tuh."

Tuh kan. Mulai lagi deh!

.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan kemudian, Chanyeol, Jinyoung, Baro, Zico, Kyung, Chen, Baekhyun, Luhan, Minseok, Shinwoo, Dongwoon dan beberapa deret nama lainnya berhasil wisuda di bulan Desember. Apalagi orang emang targetnya pada rame – rame bulan dua belas. Ya otomatis membludaklah pelataran parkir dan gedung auditorium hari itu. Suasana kampus jadi hingar bingar, mobil aja mau keluar pada susah, mesti ngantre panjang kayak di jalan tol kalo pas lagi hari raya.

Sanak keluarga dan teman – teman semuanya pada datang ikut meramaikan dan memberi ucapan selamat. Ada juga yang datang cuman nagih traktiran doang, ada juga yang datang mau salaman aja, katanya biar sarjananya nular. Macem penyakit parah aja sampe bisa ditularin ke orang.

Sandeul juga datang. Tentu saja apalagi alasannya kalo bukan mau ngucapin selamat sama Baro? Sekaligus membawa berita gembira lainnya.

"Everybody say chesee!"

"Cheeseeeeeeeee!" teriak semuanya kompak. JEPRET! Wajah – wajah mereka pun berhasil diabadikan dalam satu kamera. Dan tukang fotonya adalah Kris.

Udah puas foto rame – rame dengan berbagai macam gaya dan ekspresi muka, mereka akhirnya pada bubaran, sibuk foto sama keluarga dan temen nongkrong masing – masing.

Jinyoung foto sendiri sama Eunhyuk dan Gongchan, Chanyeol juga foto bareng sama Kris, Jaejoong, Han Geng dan Heechul, Baro juga foto – foto sama keluarga besarnya dan sibuk ngenalin Sandeul ke rombongan keluarganya yang udah jauh – jauh datang dari kampung. Menuh – Menuhin aja!

"Baro, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" bisik Sandeul sambil mengamit lengan Baro.

"Hal pribadi?"

Sandeul ngangguk.

"Oke." Sahut Baro setuju, terus noleh ke Bapak dan Ibunya, "Pak, Buk, Baro kesana dulu ya?"

Begitu dua orang itu setuju, Baro langsung membawa Sandeul agak menjauh dari keramaian.

"Kamu mau ngomongin apa?" tanya Baro.

"Aku…" Sandeul tarik buang napas dulu, "Perusahaan yang aku tempatin wawancara kerja pertama kali dulu, kamu inget?"

Baro ngangguk lagi.

"Aku…siap – siap ya…AKU DITERIMA!" seru Sandeul dengan nada tertahan dan ekspresi bahagia tiada tara.

Senyum Baro melebar, "Oh ya? Selamat ya. Akhirnya impian kamu tercapai juga." ujarnya sambil meluk Sandeul sekilas.

Sandeul terkekeh kecil sambil ngusrek ujung hidungnya grogi, "Iya. Kamu juga."

Hening beberapa saat.

"Kamu… jadi berangkat tanggal dua lima?" tanya Sandeul. Entah kenapa suaranya terdengar agak parau dan dalam. Mungkin karena lagi berusaha nahan apapun yang hendak terjun bebas dari matanya.

Baro ngangguk sambil mengusap lembut pipi Sandeul dengan punggung tangan.

"Tapi itu kan pas hari natal. Kamu gak kepengen ngerayain dulu disini bareng sama anak – anak?" Alesan pake bilang 'bareng sama anak – anak', padahal tujuannya dia yang mau ngerayain barengan ama Baro.

"Aku gak bisa, itu yang ngatur bukan aku, sayang. Tapi udah dari sananya, pihak yang ngebiayain aku."

"Oh… kamu berdua aja sama Chen?"

Senyum jahil Baro mengembang, "Kenapa? Mau ikut? Kebetulan kursi disebelah Chen kosong kok, aku bisa nyelundupin kamu lewat tas koper kalo kamu males beli tiket."

Sandeul mutar bola mata, "Ha-Ha-Ha. Lucu deh."

Hening lagi. Suasana awkward menyerang.

"Jadi… kamu di Skotlandia tiga atau empat tahun aja kan?"

"Mungkin akan lebih. Tau deh, mudah – mudahan aja proyeknya cepet selesai."

Lebih? Lebih itu berapa lama? Lima? Enam? Tujuh?

Sandeul nelen ludah pahit. Entah kenapa dia jadi merutuki dirinya sendiri. Apa dia bisa bertahan selama itu? Kenapa dadanya berasa sesak? Kenapa matanya berasa hangat?

Baro mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap sebutir air mata Sandeul yang udah berhasil lolos dari pertahanan.

"Kamu namja yang tegar, aku yakin kamu bisa bersabar. Lagipula ini semua emang mau kamu kan?"

Iya. Ini semua emang maunya! Bodoh. Kenapa sih dia malah merasa nyesel sekarang?

"Yaa… doakan aja, mudah – mudahan aku bisa kelar lebih cepet dan bisa cepet pulang lagi."

Sandeul masih menunduk dan merenung sendiri.

"Dan mungkin nanti disaat aku udah kembali, kamu akan melihat Baro yang berbeda, Baro yang lebih keren, Baro yang tidak mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya…dan Baro yang tidak mengecewakan satu – satunya namja yang dia sayangi juga."

Sandeul mengangkat wajahnya, "Itu kan kata – kata gue dulu. Dasar plagiat!" ledeknya sok ketawa – tawa. Padahal dalam hati bimbang abis.

Baro cuma tertawa kecil, kemudian rautnya berubah serius lagi, "Deullie…"

"Hmm?"

"Berjanjilah kamu gak akan lompat ke lain hati selama aku gak ada nanti."

Sandeul ketawa geli, "Lompat? Lo pikir pocong gitu lompat – lompat?"

Mestinya Baro ketawa kek apa gitu menghargai lawakan garingnya. Ehh… ini malah gitu – gitu aja mukanya. Gak senyum kek atau meringis dikit gitu, "Aku serius."

Sandeul mingkem lagi. Terus menghela napas, "Iya deh iya… aku umm… aku usahain."

"Janji?" Baro mengacungkan kelingking.

Bukannya membalas janji kelingking Baro, Sandeul malah merentangkan tangan lebar – lebar terus memeluk Baro.

"Janji."

.

.

.

.

 _Dua tahun kemudian…_

Kris akhirnya diterima kerja sebagai Tenaga ahli muda di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perencanaan dan pembangunan. Meskipun Kris basicnya bukan enjiner, tapi karena dia menguasai persoalan itung – itung anggaran macam RAB dan APBD. Akhirnya dia dimasukkan di bagian Biro Perencanaan Anggaran dan Kerja Sama Luar Negeri. Wuiits… keren banget gak tuh? Bisa jalan – jalan keluar negeri terus dong? Lagipula kalo soal rancang merancang sih, bisa dia pelajarilah pelan – pelan. Sambil nyelam minum aer. Ala bisa karena biasa. Iya kan? Apa gunanya coba punya kedua orangtua kontraktor kondang kalo Kris gak bisa mewarisi ilmu dan keahlian mereka?

Untungnya perusahaan ini benar – benar memfasilitasi para pegawainya. Meskipun masih Tenaga ahli muda, tapi Kris udah dapet rumah satu di komplek perumahan khusus untuk para karyawan. Dapet fasilitas mobil juga! Bayangin aja! Baru dua tahun loh padahal dia mengabdi di perusahaan itu. Mana gajinya juga gede. Sering dapet proyek proyek gitu. Udah dua kali ini Kris dapet proyek di luar, yang pertama di Singapura, yang kedua di Cina. Jadi bisa sekalian pulang kampung kan?

Makin banggalah Han Geng dan Heechul, terutama Han Geng, karena meskipun anaknya lulusan Sarjana Ekonomi, tapi bisa tembus di perusahaan yang notabene bergerak di bidang ke-enjineran. Dan bisa dibilang Kris lah satu – satunya orang yang berani nekat ngelamar disitu diantara sekian banyak calon pendaftar yang notabene lulusan Teknik semua. Keterima pula! Canggih kan dia?

Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia ngelanjutin S2 Ekonomi dan Bisnisnya di WS lagi, barengan sama Jinyoung. Eh iya, Gongchan juga diterima di perusahaan yang sama loh, cuman dia lebih spesifik ke bidangnya. Kalo Kris di Biro anggaran, Gongchan itu Tenaga Ahli Muda di Perencanaan dan Pembangunan Wilayah Kota. Karena pegawai, jadi otomatis dapet fasilitas yang sama lah. Dapat rumah ama mobil juga. Tetanggaan pula! Rumahnya pas bersebelahan sama rumahnya Kris dan Chanyeol. Apalagi anak – anak mereka sebaya, udah deh tiap hari ketemu dan sering maen bareng. Tinggal lima langkah doang, tuk-utuk-utuk-utuk Set!, nyampe deh.

Belum kalo pas kuliah, Chanyeol suka ngajakin Yixing ke kampus, Jinyoung juga ngajakin dua anak kembar dibelah gergajinya alias gak ada mirip – miripnya sama sekali, Joonmyeon dan Jinwoon, udah deh…makin ramelah kampus oleh tiga bocah kuprul itu. Padahal cuman bertiga tapi berasa sepuluh orang. Dan para peserta kuliah biasanya seneng main – mainin mereka karena ekspresi mereka yang unik dan beragam. Udah jadi kayak semacam hiburan gitu.

Yixing yang gak bisa lepas dari cemilan Lays (ini kayaknya kutukan dari Yixing yang itu) dan akan ngambek atau nangis sambil ngejoprak di lantai kalo ada yang berani nyomot keripik Lays kesayangannya biar cuman sebiji. Pokoknya gak boleh! Lays itu cuman punya dia pokoknya. Titik! Gak ada yang boleh minta! Itu baru nyomot, kalo nyolong beda lagi urusannya. Malah pernah ada anak Pak dosen yang iseng nyolong kripik Lays nya Yixing, terus diumpetin, karena ketauan sama Joonmyeon si tukang ngadu terus dilaporin ke Yixing, akhirnya Yixing berantem guling – gulingan di dalam kelas sama tuh bocah. Bocah itu nangis jejeritan dan bikin budek semua orang. Chanyeol terpaksa ampe mohon – mohon minta maaf ke Ortunya. Karena kalo enggak, bisa bisa nilai Chanyeol yang terancam.

Biar begitu – begitu, Yixing itu strong dan preman cilik. Malah diantara mereka, Yixing lah yang paling kebal dan anti bacok. Jadi kesimpulannya, karena Yixing itu maniak Lays banget, akhirnya orang – orang pada akrab manggil dia 'Lay'. Bukan nama aslinya.

Kalo Joonmyeon itu kebalikannya, kalem kalem menghanyutkan. Kenapa menghanyutkan? Jangan pernah cerita apapun yang berada dalam taraf 'danger' di dekat Joonmyeon, meskipun umurnya baru dua tahun lebih, tapi dia itu adalah penguping kelas kakap. Selain tukang nguping, Joonmyeon juga gak akan segan – segan untuk 'menceritakan' itu ke orang yang bersangkutan. Kayak pernah dulu ada seorang cowok kelas regular ngobrol di telpon sama temennya, pokoknya isi obrolannya itu ngolok – ngolok dan ngerendahin dosennya.

Keesokan harinya, pas Joonmyeon ketemu sama dosen yang diolok – olok kemaren, dengan polosnya Joonmyeon nyamperin dosen itu sambil bertanya, "Tante, Tante itu emang kalo ketawa giginya suka maju maju gitu ya?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan tampang polosnya.

Dosen yang ditanya itupun kaget bukan kepalang. Yaa emang sih giginya agak mengalami 'kemajuan', tapi tiba – tiba ditanya gitu sama ank kecil aneh ini, pastilah dia kaget. Mau marah atau ngejitak juga gak bisa, wong masih bocah ingusan banget.

"Siapa yang bilang kayak gitu ke kamu?" tanya bu dosen itu tetap menampilakan senyum gigi kemajuannya.

"Aku kemaren denger dari kakak gondrong yang di hidungnya ada tompelnya itu." sebenernya sih Joonmyeon ngomongnya biasa aja, tapi efeknya sampai bikin kepala bu dosen itu berasap dan mengeluarkan tanduk kambing bandot.

Besoknya, si cowok gondrong tompelan itu dapet nilai E waktu ujian kuis dari si Ibu dosen gigi kemajuan. Ibu gigi kemajuannya sendiri sekarang malah udah pake kawat gigi gara – gara Joonmyeon.

Sebenernya Joonmyeon itu anaknya gak ember sih… tapi dia baskom! Enng… gak ding, becanda. Joonmyeon itu gak ember kok. Beneran. Dia cuman anak yang terlalu besar rasa ingin tahunya. Atau bahasa gaulnya, terlalu kepo. Dan parahnya dia itu kepo aliran sesat. Kalo dia ngedenger sesuatu dari seseorang, dia gak akan bertanya langsung sama orang yang ngomongin, tapi dia akan bertanya sama orang yang diceritain alias 'sang korban'! Ya kayak Ibu dosen tadi contoh kasusnya.

Contoh kasus lainnya datang dari kedua orangtuanya sendiri. Waktu itu Gongchan kan lagi ngobrol di telpon sama temen kuliahnya yang sampai sekarang belum sarjana juga. Dan parahnya lagi Gongchan nyeritain soal cewek cewek seksi di klub malam yang pernah iseng – iseng mereka datengin waktu masih kuliah dulu, pas lagi ada Joonmyeon lagi maen mobil – mobilan disitu pula! Dan malemnya, waktu Jinyoung ngelonin dia bobo, terlontarlah pertanyaan 'polos' itu dari mulut mungil Joonmyeon.

"Ma, emang cewek cewek di klub Allstare itu dadanya palsu semua ya?"

Jinyoung pun terserang kejang – kejang ditanya begitu, "Darimana kamu denger omongan kayak gitu?!" tanya Jinyoung melotot kaget.

"Itu Papa sendiri kok yang bilang, katanya cewek – cewek itu dadanya gede tapi palsu semua. Emang bener ya, Ma?"

Setelah itu, Gongchan pun tiduran di sofa ruang tamu selama seminggu.

Semua gara – gara Joonmyeon.

Tapi anehnya orang – orang gak ada yang bisa marah sama dia. Padahal bisa aja kan kalo pas Joonmyeon lagi jalan sendiri, terus tiba – tiba diculik habis itu dimutilasi habis dan dijadiin makanan ternak ayam, kan bisa aja kayak gitu? Disitulah keunikannya Joonmyeon. Si anak 'ajaib'. Anaknya juga gak pernah ngerasa bersalah sama sekali. Tetep polos dan lempeng aja. Padahal udah bikin banyak orang menderita gara – gara mulut 'polosnya'.

Meskipun begitu, Joonmyeon itu mewarisi sifat kepemimpinannya Gongchan. Diantara tiga anak itu, yang sering mengambil role komandan atau yang paling 'dituakan' justru si Joonmyeon ini. Bahkan Lay a.k.a Yixing yang preman itupun kalo sudah sama Joonmyeon kayak manut dan gak berani berkutik gitu. Entah aura apa yang dimiliki si Joonmyeon. Diantara kembarannya, Joonmyeon pula yang sering ngalah dan ngasih perhatian ke Jinwoon. Kemana – mana selalu kompak berdua, makanan pun sering dibagi, kalo ada yang nangisin Jinwoon, Joonmyeon inilah yang selalu maju ngebelain. Walaupun badannya lebih 'mini' dari Jinwoon yang tinggi bongsor. Kecil kecil cabe rawit kalo kata orang. Kebanyakan juga pada gak percaya kalo mereka kembar. Yaiyalah, orang muka sama badan beda jauh gitu. Malah sering si Jinwoon yang dikira kakak. Tapi biar gitu Joonmyeon itu bener – bener seorang kakak yang bijaksana. Makanya banyak yang ngejulukin dia dengan nama 'Suho' karena sisi positifnya ini.

Ada lagi Jinwoon. Kebalikan dari Suho, Jinwoon ini kekanakan, jahil dan manja banget. Pokoknya bener – bener gak serasi sama badan tinggi bongsornya itu. Kalau ada apa – apa, dia kadang suka menangan dan gak mau bagi – bagi ke Suho. Dia bisa ngerebut perhatian orang – orang dengan sifat manja, riang dan humorisnya. Kata Chanyeol, sifat manjanya Jinwoon ini nurun dari Jinyoung. Sama. Ya namanya juga satu pabrik, mesti aja. Selain itu, Jinwoon itu rakus banget. Kalo ada makanan atau apa, dia maunya dapat jatah yang paling banyak, biasanya Suho akan ngalah dan ngasih jatahnya ke Jinwoon. Makanya Suho makin ceking, Jinwoon makin makmur.

Tapi ada satu hal yang paling dihindarin orang – orang. Kaki Jinwoon. Ya. Jinwoon itu adalah monster cilik berkaki bau, pemirsah! Kakinya bau bangke tikus yang habis dikentutin rombongan sapi. Pokoknya bau banget dah! Apalagi kalo pas make sepatu tertutup. Jinwoon itu orangnya gampang berkeringat, dia selalu memproduksi keringat berlebih dari orang normal. Bahkan di dalam ruangan ber AC pun dia tetep ngeluarin keringat. Pokoknya selain berkaki bau, Jinwoon ini pabrik keringat. Mungkin ini karena faktor fisiknya yang bongsor dari anak – anak sebayanya. Malah pernah Jinyoung nyuruh Jinwoon nyeker seharian alias gak pake sepatu kemana – mana saking baunya kaki tuh bocah. Mungkin aja kalo sepatunya Jinwoon ditaruh disamping tempat pembuangan sampah, masih lebih bauan sepatunya si Jinwoon. Padahal mukanya manis, punya eye smile yang menarik kayak Jinyoung. Eehh… kakinya bau amit – amit. Bener bener kagak matching!

Waktu itu juga kan Jinwoon lagi tamasya bareng keluarganya, terus habis itu dia ngerasa kakinya gatel bukan main. Karena dia buka sepatu terus sepatunya dibiarin menganga gitu aja di dalam ruangan ber-AC, akhirnya satu mobil pada batuk batuk keracunan. Kalo aja orang jaman sekarang pinter, dia akan memanfaatkan 'gas polusi' dari kaki Jinwoon untuk bikin bom penghancur yang bahkan kekuatannya lebih ampuh dari bom nuklir, bom atom dan bom bom manapun. Terobosan baru: Bom Kaki Jinwoon. Sekali cium, nyawa akan terbang menuju akhirat. Atau mau tau cara bunuh diri express yang paling simpel tanpa harus merasa sakit sedikitpun? Cukup endus aja kakinya Jinwoon. Dijamin!

Makanya Jinwoon gak pernah dibeliin sepatu kets atau sepatu sepatu yang tertutup, dia selalu dibeliin sepatu yang banyak ventilasinya. Katanya biar pertukaran udara di dalam sepatu Jinwoon itu bagus. Buseet. Itu sepatu apa rumah?

Kalo si Yixing dijuluki 'Lay' karena dia maniak snack Lays, Joonmyeon si mulut polos dijuluki 'Suho' karena sifat kepemimpinannya, Jinwoon sendiri dapet julukan yang paling payah. 'Monster kaki' atau 'Kaki beracun'. Pokoknya ada ada aja deh kelakuan tiga bocah ini bikin rame di kampus. Kalo misalkan Jinyoung atau Chanyeol tumben gak bawa tuyul tuyul mereka, pasti ditanyain sama temen – temennya. Sehari aja mereka gak nongol di kampus, katanya garing banget, karena gak ada yang bisa dijahilin. Sehari aja tiga bocah itu gak nongol, orang – orang pada kangen. Entah apanya yang dikangenin. Wong anak-anak aneh semua gitu.

Mungkin aja kalo suatu saat Kris atau Gongchan tiba – tiba jatuh miskin dan harta mereka ludes, mereka bisa ngejual anak – anak mereka di sirkus keliling, pasti bakal laku dan banyak yang nonton.

"Mom, ini yang di ujung kiri siapa?" tanya Lay sambil nunjuk muka Sandeul yang lagi nyengir di ponsel Chanyeol.

"Itu Om Sandeul."

Lay manggut – manggut polos, "Mukanya Om Sandeul imut imut lucu, pasti orangnya lucu juga." ujar Lay cempreng dan ngomongnya rada gak jelas karena giginya banyak yang berguguran. Efek kebanyakan makan snack Lays nih kayaknya. Jadi giginya pada rontok.

Chanyeol mencibir. Lucu dari hongkong? Ngeselin dan bawel sih iya.

"Terus Om Sandeul sekarang dimana?"

Iya ya. Karena keasikan sendiri, mereka jadi lupa soal Sandeul. Kabar terakhir yang dia dengar dari Baekhyun, katanya Sandeul sekarang udah dimutasi sebentar ke Skotlandia. Bukannya Chanyeol sama Jinyoung gak pernah ngehubungin sih. Habis semenjak diterima kerja di perusahaan besar di kampung halamannya sana, Sandeul jadi sibuk sendiri. Nomernya juga berkali – kali dihubungin gak pernah aktif. Katanya Kyungsoo yang satu kampung sama Sandeul dan pernah gak sengaja ketemu sama namja itu, Sandeul kehilangan hape lamanya, jadi dia sekarang udah pake nomer baru dengan kartu baru. Dia juga gak pernah inget nomer – nomernya Jinyoung ama Chanyeol. Dua temennya pun begitu. Sama – sama gak pada inget nomer. Kyungsoo juga pake acara lupa nanya nomer segala. Yaaah! Sama aja boong kan?

Tapi… kalo dimutasi ke Skotlandia… itu artinya sekarang Sandeul udah mesra – mesraan lagi dong sama Baro? Atau… bisa jadi udah nikah, mungkin? Huh! Tuh anak pake kehilangan hape segala. Jadi gak bisa dikepoin deh. Gimana kalo mereka sama sekali gak pernah ketemu lagi? Gimana kalo Baro dan Sandeul malah keasikan tinggal disana dan gak mau balik lagi? Apa itu artinya tali silaturahmi mereka juga akan putus?

Chanyeol menghela napas. Kapan sih Sandeul balik? Kangen juga kalo sehari gak ada manusia bawel kayak Sandeul.

.

.

.

.

Sandeul menghitug daun daun yang jatuh berguguran dari pohon di depannya. Sekarang sedang musim gugur di Skotlandia. Sebenarnya Sandeul dimutasi kesini karena permintaannya dia sendiri. Tapi yang mengecewakan, ternyata namja yang sangat ingin dia jumpai sedang bertugas ke Australia selama setahun.

Jadi dia musti nunggu setahun lagi, gitu?

Sudah setahun belakangan ini mereka kayak lost contact gitu gara – gara ponselnya hilang dan dia gak inget nomor siapapun yang ada disitu termasuk nomer pacarnya sendiri. Parah banget kan?

Mau hubungin Chanyeol sama Jinyoung juga gak bisa. Jadi berasa kayak kesepian gitu sih…

Disini dia menginap sementara di kamar Apartemennya Minseok, tunangannya Chen tentu saja, sampai menemukan rumah tinggal sendiri yang layak untuk ditinggali. Jadi Minseok juga ngambil S2 disini, ikut program beasiswa gitu. Dan untungnya dia keterima. Yaa sekalian menuntut ilmu, sekalian ngedampingin sang kekasih. Tapi Minseok mengaku udah dua tahun lebih tinggal disini, masih gak tau juga ngomong bahasa Skotlandia yang baik dan benar. Satu – satunya bahasa yang sering dia gunakan disini adalah bahasa isyarat alias bahasa emaknya tarzan. Habis kebanyakan penduduk lokalnya juga gak fasih fasih banget berbahasa inggris. Jadi rada susah.

"Eh hyung, lo apa gak kesepian ditinggal Chen?" tanya Sandeul saat Minseok nyamperin dia yang lagi asik duduk duduk di taman yang lokasinya bersebelahan dengan apartemen.

Minseok keliatan mikir, "Yaa… jujur aja kadang gue ngerasa kesepian sih. Tapi kan yang namanya jodoh gak bakal kemana. Itu aja sih sebenernya yang bikin gue yakin dan kuat lagi."

Sandeul tercenung.

"Kenapa? Kangen yaa sama Baro?" tanya Minseok dengan alis naik naik gak jelas dan cengiran jahil.

Kangen? Bukan kangen lagi. Tapi kangeeenn beraaat!

Sandeul hanya tersenyum salting sebagai jawabannya.

"Eh… gue haus nih. Tunggu bentar ya? Lo mau minum apa?"

"Apa aja deh." jawab Sandeul terserah, "Yang penting enak dan gratis."

Minseok ketawa sambil noyor jidat Sandeul, "Sialan lu! Bayar tauk! Mana ada yang gratis sih di dunia ini?"

"Pelit!" cibir Sandeul sambil ngelus dahinya yang kena toyor. Jangan heran kalo mereka akrab. Nah si Minseok ini selain seniornya di Manajemen dulu, dia anak PSM juga.

Minseok cuman ketawa – tawa terus ngeloyor pergi ke minimarket di seberang jalan. Kebetulan Sandeul duduknya lagi menghadap kearah yang berbeda, munggungin minimarket itu. Jadi dia gak tau diam – diam ada sosok yang datang nyamperin dari arah belakang. Dan sosok ini pula yang menutup pandangan Sandeul dengan tangannya.

"Hyung, jangan main – main deh. Ngomongnya mau beli minum, eh gak taunya malah ngerjain."

"Hyung? Hyung siapa?"

Sandeul tercekat mendengar suara berat yang sangat familier di telinganya.

Suara orang yang sangat dia rindukan.

Suara orang yang bikin dia gila dan susah tidur sampai sakit gigi…

Suara ini… BARO?!

Sandeul menoleh cepat dan lebih terkejut lagi melihat wajah namja yang sangat dia cintai sekarang sedang nyengir dibelakangnya.

"Halo, bebekku sayang. Miss me?"

Kedua mata Sandeul mulai berkaca – kaca, "Ngarep banget!" cibirnya. Masih aja sok sok gak butuh! Padahal tiap malam belingsatan sendiri nunggu kabar dan sms dari Baro yang tak kunjung datang juga.

Baro terkekeh kecil, kemudian duduk disamping Sandeul. Senyuman tengilnya masih sama. Benar – benar masih Baro yang dia kenal.

"Jadi… karena kamu udah ada disini dan kita udah pada jadi orang. Apa sekarang lo mau nerima gue?"

Gilee… to the point banget? Baru juga ketemu! Gak ada obrolan intro gitu kek, basa basi kek apa, ngomongin tentang invasi alien atau planet baru di luar angkasa? Maen serang aja!

Sandeul terkekeh pelan. Lalu senyumannya berubah menjadi senyum misterius, "Boleh. Asal…" Sandeul sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, biar agak dramatis dan bikin penasaran.

"Asal apa?" tanya Baro.

"Asal… kalo lo udah selesai nanti, kita balik ke korea lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Oke. Hal pertama yang pengen saya katakan adalah…. Ternyata saya bego (emang kapan pinternya?).**

 **Kenapa saya pede banget mengklaim diri saya bego? Karena saya kagak bisa ngebedain antara Musang sama Rubah.**

 **Jujur. Beneran. Ini asli. Serius. Saya bener – bener gak tau. Tadinya saya kira Musang dan Rubah itu adalah satu hewan yang sama. Cuma beda penyebutan aja dari orang – orang. Dan Fox itu ya… musang alias rubah (tuh kan bego?). Saya baru dapet pencerahan setelah nonton On the spot… disitu ada makhluk jelek, item, gendut, dekil, matanya item2 kayak maling, lagi berantem gigit – gigitan ama ular. Dan ternyata itu adalah… musang.**

 **MUSANG! #Pengen jedotin pala ke tiang listrik #Pengen hipotermia di kutub utara #Pengan nari jaipong di jalan tol**

 **Mamih rubaah, maapin yaaa** **? #Sungkeman maaf sama Jinyoung #Ditabok penjual galon**

 **Tadinya ya saya kira Musang itu Rubah, dan Rubah itu ya Musang (makin ketauan begonya).**

 **Ini memalukan, saudara – saudara! MEMALUKAN! #Ngumpet di kolong kasur #Gantung diri di tiang jemuran**

 **BENER! SUMPAH! SAYA GAK TAU (T~T)! Buat penggemarnya Jinyoung, tolong jangan makan saya…. (T.T) #Sungkeman maaf lagi sama Jinyoung #Ditabok penjual cireng**

 **Yaaa…anggep aja disini Musang yang saya maksud selama ini adalah Rubah salju cantik yang itu (jauh bangeeeet!) #dasar penulis dodol (;-,-)! Dan lebih begonya lagi nih cerita udah mau habis saya baru nyadar … (T,T). #Nyium Mamih rubah #Ditabok Papih Gongchan**

 **Kalo ada yang mau ngasih saran, masukan, atau apapun buat author yang oon parah ini, silahkan aja gak usah sungkan dan malu – malu ^^. Saya seneng banget malah. Atau kalo ada yang mau ngasih pencerahan juga boleh. Siapa tau otak saya yang geser ini bisa balik ke tengah lagi?**

 **Penulis menggilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! #Manjat pohon kelapa tanpa sebab**

 **Terus cerita disini sengaja saya percepetin. Karena intinya mereka bakal happy ending. Dan konfliknya pun udah gak ada yang terlalu urgent lagi. Tinggal Chapter depan aja yang mesti dipikirin. Karena disitu saya bakal bikin kehidupan mereka dengan para tokoh baru yang dalam hal ini anak – anak mereka dan entah nanti gimana kelanjutannya. Apakah akan ada sequel? Hehehe^^ Kidding! JUST KIDDING… okeeh? Okeeeh!**

 **Dan yang jadi ortunya Kris itu, bukan Heechul yang jadi ibu kos pemilik rumah kontrakan tiga kucrut ini. Anggap aja mereka orang yang berbeda. Lagipula di korea nama Heechul kan gak cuma dipake ama satu orang. Iya kan? Dan mari sekali lagi kita anggap saja Heechul itu blasteran bule.**

 **Untuk Baro sama Sandeul sendiri… rencananya Sehun akan jadi anak mereka (Sehun lagi, Sehun lagi). Kan orang korea yang namanya Sehun gak cuman satu :pp Lagipula Sehun akan jadi bocah geek binti weird yang cocok, soalnya muka temboknya itu mendukung banget (ceritanya nurun dari Baro). Maniek alien berwajah tanpa ekspresi. #Sandeul makin puyeng.**

 **Para uke disini tetep… mereka sebagai 'Eomma' alias 'Mama', meskipun mereka namja, tapi tetep aja mereka adalah Eomma bagi anak anak mereka. Makanya mereka dipanggil Mama atau Mommy. Satu lagi, anaknya Gongchan dan Jinyoung masih akan mengalami penambahan. Heheh^^.**

 **Oh iya terakhir, semoga gak pada bosen baca ucapan makasih saya, terutama buat temen – temen yang udah pada baca ini FF sampai sejauh ini, ngedukung, ngelike, ngereview, bantu kasih saran, serta kesan dan pesannya soal FF ini. Saya seneng banget baca semuanya ^^. Makasih banyak ya :***

 **Ya udah segitu aja dulu, soalnya saya mau bertapa dulu di gunung salak. Siapa tau dapat pencerahan.**

 **#Oke. Sekian. Dan RnR ;)**


	17. Chapter 13 Ending

**Uke – Uke Ngenes**

 **(Bonus side)**

* * *

 **Cast:**

Para Uke: Jinyoung, Chanyeol, Sandeul

Para Seme: Gongchan, Kris, Baro

 **Anak – Anak (biar kagak bingung, saya jabarin dulu):**

 **-KrisYeol:** Yixing (Lay), DiO, Kai

 **-GongYoung:** Joonmyeon (Suho), Jinwoon, Jeongmin Boyfriend, Jisoo (Joshua) SEVENTEEN.

 **-BaDeul:** Sehun, Jungkook BTS

 **-TaoBaek:** Taehyung BTS

 **Another Cast:**

GS!Jaejoong, Changmin

* * *

 **###HAPPY ENDING###**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 (Ending)**

 _Tujuh tahun kemudian…_

Gongchan mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya merasakan serangan cahaya di pagi hari menyerbu masuk melalui jendela. Setelah matanya terbuka total, dia berguling ke sisi lain. Wajah cantik namja kesayangannya hanya berjarak dua senti dari hidungnya. Senyum jahil Gongchan mengembang. Saatnya untuk membangunkan istrinya yang tukang molor ini.

Untuk membangunkan Jinyoung, Gongchan selalu punya metode tersendiri. Jangan pernah bayangkan namja itu membangunkan Jinyoung dengan cara yang biasa. Karena caranya emang berkesan agak…ekstrem, kalo gak mau dibilang mesum sebenarnya. Habis memang inilah cara yang paling ampuh untuk membangunkan putri tidur ini.

Gongchan beringsut maju, begitu sampai di ujung kasur, dia menyentak selimut yang menutupi Jinyoung sampai terbuka. Bahkan itu tidak membuat Jinyoung terbangun juga. namja itu tetep ngorok dengan damai sentosa dengan mulut yang mangap dikit. Dasar kebo belang.

Sambil tersenyum jahil, Gongchan memutar tubuh Jinyoung yang tadinya nyamping berubah jadi terlentang, kemudian dia melebarkan dua kaki Jinyoung, lalu Gongchan pun nungging di tengah – tengah kedua paha Jinyoung yang terbuka lebar.

Semenjak nikah, Jinyoung selalu punya kebiasaan tidur pake celana kolor 'seksi' (mirip hotpants karena saking pendeknya) atau kadang cuman pake sempak doang. Bikin Gongchan makin semangat menggodanya di malam hari saat mau tidur dan di pagi hari saat mau membangunkan. Kayak sekarang ini. Sempak warna abu – abu ketat, membentuk 'barangnya' dengan sangat jelas. Mmm, soooo yummeeeh…! Deliciooosooo~

Waktunya 'sarapan pagi'.

"Sayaanngg…bangun dong… aammm…ammm…" Gongchan melahap selangkangan Jinyoung, "Saaayang? Banguun..emmm nyamm nyammm…" Bibir Gongchan makin rakus meraup 'barang' terbungkus kain milik Jinyoung, "Aku lapaarr…"

Kedua kelopak mata Jinyoung bergerak – gerak tidak nyaman. Namja itu mulai menggeliat.

"Oh, sayaaang?" Kini lidah Gongchan juga turut serta meramaikan.

"Engh…" Jinyoung melenguh dalam tidur.

Kali ini raupan bibir rakus Gongchan mengulum dan melahap 'bola bola empuk' Jinyoung, "Sayaangg…bangun dong? Udah jam enam."

Dua mata Jinyoung terbuka, lalu kepalanya melongok kebawah, "Gong..enggh-chan?"

"Selamat pagi." sapa Gongchan sumringah dibalik selangkangan.

Jinyoung mengucek sebelah matanya sambil membalas senyum sumringah Gongchan dengan senyum ngantuk.

Gongchan merangkak naik lalu menindih tubuh Jinyoung, "Bangunin Jinwoon terus bikinin sarapan buat anak – anak gih." tukasnya lalu mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibir Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menguap lebar terus ngecap ngecap, "Emang sekarang jam berapa?" tanyanya sambil bersihin belek.

Gongchan pasang muka romantis nan syahdu, "Udah jam enam lewat tuh. Anak – anak belum pada bangun."

Jinyoung sok sok mulet tapi tangannya malah mendarat di leher Gongchan. Sekali lagi Gongchan menautkan bibirnya dan mengulum lembut bibir namja dibawahnya.

"Oke, sir!" jawab Jinyoung sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mendaratkan kecupan di bibir sekali lagi dan terakhir di kening, Gongchan berguling ke sisi lain lalu melangkah turun dari ranjang. Menyambar handuk di gantungan, bersiul sambil meremas bokong menggiurkan Jinyoung saat namja itu lewat di depannya. Jinyoung membalas dengan kerlingan genit sambil gigit bibir menggoda.

Namja bersurai hitam itu melangkah menuruni tangga, menuju ke kamar Joonmyeon dan Jinwoon. Untuk menghemat waktu dan tenaga, biasanya Jinyoung selalu membangunkan Jinwoon untuk pertama kali. Karena bocah itu punya 'senjata ampuh' untuk membangunkan saudara kembarnya yang tukang molor dan susah dibangunin juga. Dan Jinwoon juga dengan senang hati melakukan itu tiap hari. Dia senang menggoda adik – adiknya dengan kaki beracunnya. Menurut Jinwoon kakinya itu adalah daya tariknya. Daya tarik untuk membangkitkan hasrat pengen nimpukin dia.

Jinyoung membuka pintu kamar duo kembar tapi beda itu, nyamperin kasur Jinwoon.

"Woonie… bangun. Makanannya udah siap." Taktik yang digunakan Jinyoung untuk ngebangunin Jinwoon adalah pake alasan makanan. Gak butuh waktu berjam – jam pasti langsung bangun tuh bocah.

"Makanan?!" Jinwoon terlonjak bangun dengan mata melebar antusias, persis Dracula pas denger ada hujan darah mau turun.

Jinyoung melenggang keluar lagi dengan cueknya tanpa repot – repot menjawab pertanyaan Jinwoon.

"Bangunin Joonmyeon cepet. Atau jatah kamu Mama kurangin." ancam Jinyoung sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

Gak pake duduk duduk menghayal lagi, Jinwoon langsung melompat turun dari ranjang single bed empuknya. Terus nyamperin kasur Suho dengan sang empunya kasur yang masih molor diatasnya.

"Joonie… Joonie…" Jinwoon menggoyang – goyangkan kaki baunya di depan hidung Suho. Jempol kakinya lancang ngulik ngulik lubang hidung Suho.

"HUATCHIIEEMMM!" Suho bersin bersin parah. Mungkin nyawanya hanya akan bertahan selama semenit.

"Gak usah lebai deh." cibir Jinwoon liat Suho kejang – kejang sambil megangin dada dengan mata juling, "Mandi sono! Awas lu make sikat gigi gue lagi." tudingnya dengan mata memicing tajam.

Suho berhenti akting terus cengengesan sambil ngacungin jempol tanda oke.

Jinwoon buru – buru keluar dari kamar. Apalagi tujuannya kalo bukan ke meja makan?

Dalam sekejap, suasana sepi senyap itupun berubah menjadi seriuh pasar. Di dapur ada Jinyoung yang sibuk masak sambil ngomelin Jinwoon karena tangan usilnya gak pernah berhenti nyomotin lauk pauk diatas meja, bisa – bisa mereka gak makan pagi kalo diembat sama Jinwoon semua. Di kamar mandi bawah ada Jeongmin yang lagi byar byur byar byur sambil karaokean. Dan Suho yang histeris sambil ngeper di depan pintu kamar mandi. Demi Tuhan, dia udah diujung tanduk bangeet! Eh si Jeongmin nya malah cuek aja, karaokeannya malah makin dihayati. Mereka selalu begitu tiap pagi, berebut kamar mandi gak jelas. Sementara Gongchan udah nongkrong di depan Tv nonton siaran berita dengan volume yang ngalah – ngalahin konser orgen tunggal. Joshua juga udah bangun daritadi, anak itu lari – larian ngelilingin meja sambil berlagak jadi pesawat terbang lengkap dengan suaranya: "Ngeeenng…ngeeenng…ngeenggg…" (Itu pesawat ya?).

Untung aja Gongchan gak minta tambah lagi. Kalo enggak, mungkin sekarang Jinyoung udah mendekam di RSJ gara – gara puyeng ngurusin anak kebanyakan. Ini aja tiap pagi dia udah terkena serangan migrain dadakan.

Gongchan dan Jinyoung menamai anak mereka dengan awalan huruf 'J' semua. Alasannya karena Jinyoung yang ngelahirin, makanya nama anak – anaknya pake huruf 'J' kayak dia. Kalo Gongchan berani nolak, entar anaknya dia masukin lagi dalam perut. Alias batal dilahirin. Emang bisa?

Dan untuk Joshua sendiri, dia punya nama asli Jisoo, cuman karena waktu itu Gongchan lagi ada proyek di Amrik sana terus Jinyoung juga kebetulan lahiran disana makanya dia punya nama yang kebarat – baratan. Dinamain Joshua karena Jinyoung waktu itu lagi demen – demennya dengerin Josh Groban. Terus ditanyain sama Chanyeol, kenapa anaknya gak dinamain Groban aja. Jinyoung gak mau, katanya entar diplesetin orang jadi 'Gerobak'.

Selain Suho sama Jinwoon yang rada – rada, Jeongmin juga punya tingkah nyleneh. Dia hobi banget bercermin. Kemana – mana bawain cermin. Di mobil juga yang dipelototin kaca. Bahkan kalo ketemu genangan air di jalan, suka dia pelototin. Kalo diajak mancing sama Papanya, yang dia lakukan bukan mancing, tapi jongkok – jongkok di pinggir danau. Apa lagi kalau bukan melototin mukanya di pantulan air danau? Pokoknya apa aja yang mantulin mukanya, akan dia pelototin. Mungkin jika pantat kuda ditempelin cermin, bakal dia pelototin juga.

Sejauh ini, yang satu – satunya yang normal cuma Joshua. Itu karena Jinyoung sangat berhati – hati sekali waktu mengandung dia. Katanya dia udah bosen punya anak ajaib binti autis. Cukup tiga saja.

"Woonie! Udah Mama bilang itu buat makan pake nasi, jangan digadoin gitu aja!" dumel Jinyoung sambil mendengus keki. Kalo gak inget anak sendiri, udah dia goreng daritadi nih bocah. Lumayan untuk tambahan lauk.

Jinwoon merengut jelek. Tapi pas Jinyoung lengah lagi, diem – diem tangannya merangkak ala laba – laba menuju ke piring ayam goreng.

"Aduh, sakit, Pa!" seru Jinwoon melejit kaget dapat jitakan maut dari Gongchan.

"Ambil piring sama nasi, terus makan yang bener." perintah Gongchan dengan muka lurus, tapi matanya berkilat tajam.

Jinwoon berdecak. Tapi terpaksa nurut karena Gongchan mejeng disampingnya dan gak bakal pergi kalo Jinwoon gak bergerak juga.

Gongchan geleng – geleng kepala, "Cckck… anak itu makin susah dibilangin. Kamu sih Ma manjain mereka terus."

Jinyoung mutar bola mata gondok, "Iya, iya, salahin aja terus!"

Gongchan cengar – cengir luluh terus meluk pinggang Jinyoung dari belakang, "Becanda."

"Minggir gak? Aku lagi masak!" ancam Jinyoung pake pisau dapur.

Gongchan cuek aja, malah membenamkan hidungnya di ceruk leher mulus Jinyoung. Menelusurinya dari ujung ke ujung, "Aroma kamu enak banget. Pake sabun apa sih?"

"Paa..!" protes Jinyoung sebelum dia merasa horny dan mengeluarkan desahan memalukan di depan para tuyul ini.

Gongchan malah mendaratkan ciuman bertubi – tubi di leher Jinyoung. Dia sibakkan kerah kaos long sleeves Jinyoung, lalu ciumannya turun ke bahu. Bikin Jinyoung jadi melupakan tahu gorengnya.

Suho yang ternyata udah ngejogrok di meja makan, tentu saja tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan excited dari Papa dan Mamanya. Dua orang itu benar – benar tidak kenal tempat dan waktu. Dimanapun dan kapanpun. Tiap detik, tiap menit, tiap jam, tiap hari, pokoknya setiap saat! Bahkan pernah suatu hari dia gak sengaja mendapati Gongchan sedang meraup dan menjilati lapar selangkangan Jinyoung. Dua orang itu gak sadar dan malah keasikan sendiri. Gongchan asik 'makan', Jinyoung asik menggeliat sambil mendesahkan sesuatu seperti: 'Ahhh', 'Terusss', 'Yaa disebelah situ', 'Lagiihh' dan 'Enghh enaakk~'.

Mereka baru sadar beberapa menit kemudian setelah Suho nyeletuk, "Apa rasa sosis Mama enak? Kenapa tiap hari Papa memakannya?"

Bukannya kaget, Gongchan malah mesam – mesem kalem sambil melempar tatapan penuh arti, "Suatu saat kamu akan mengerti bagaimana enaknya 'sosis' seorang uke."

PLAK! Gongchan dapat tabokan gratis di jidat, "Jangan ajari anak kita yang aneh – aneh. Dia baru sembilan tahun!" ketus Jinyoung. Apalagi anaknya ini tipe kepo yang gak biasa.

Gongchan malah cengengesan merasa gak berdosa.

"Uke itu apa?"

Jinyoung melempar tatapan menyalahkan ke Gongchan. Tatapan yang kalo diartikan maknanya: 'Tuh kan…'

Gongchan tersenyum santai, "Uke itu ya kayak Mamamu ini, pasangannya Seme. Sedangkan Seme itu ya kayak Papa. Seme itu diatas, Uke itu dibawah."

Ha? Diatas mana? Diatas genteng? Diatas pohon?

Suho garuk – garuk kepala makin bingung, "Diatas? Dibawah?"

"Suho kenapa gak makan? Tuh lauknya udah Mama panasin." tukas Jinyoung mendahului Gongchan yang udah mau buka mulut. Jangan sampai Dakocan ini 'menyesatkan' anaknya lebih jauh. Biar gimana – gimana Suho tetaplah seorang bocah sembilan tahun, pembicaraan soal Seme-Uke itu masih terlalu jauh bagi otak seorang bocah.

Karena Suho anaknya penurut, jadi dia langsung keluar kamar tapi dipaksa lagi. Tapi bukan berarti dia akan nyerah gitu aja. Satu jawaban selalu menimbulkan pertanyaan baru. Dia gak pernah puas sebelum semuanya jelas. Makanya diam – diam dia selalu mengamati Papa dan Mamanya kalo mereka lagi mesra – mesraan. Sampai akhirnya dia berhasil membuat kesimpulan sendiri: Seme itu yang mengambil role cowok, sedangkan Uke role cewek.

Jangan pernah ragukan kecepatan berpikir Suho dan otak kritisnya.

Namun itu tidak berakhir sampai disitu saja. Karena hal itu ternyata mempengaruhi pikiran Suho. Sangat. Sampai – sampai jadi terbawa ke lingkungan sekolah.

Udah dibilangin juga, Suho itu kepo aliran sesat.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di rumah tetangga sebelah, alias rumah Kris dan Chanyeol, mereka juga sedang melakukan rutinitas pagi yaitu sarapan. Cuman bedanya, yang jadi tukang masak adalah Jaejoong, sang nenek.

Chanyeol beruntung dia punya anak serajin DiO, udah rajin bersih – bersih, rajin bantuin Jaejoong di dapur pula. Padahal umurnya baru delapan tahun. Kalo Kai kebalikannya, dia itu pemalas dan tukang tidur. Selain tukang tidur, tukang makan pula. Tapi yang lebih parah itu penyakit tukang tidurnya. Kai itu adalah makhluk yang paling sering tidur, dimana saja dan kapan saja.

Mandi, pake baju, turun tangga, makan, keluar dari pintu dan naik mobil itu udah kayak terprogram di chipnya. Chip robot molor. Dia bisa melakukan semua itu tanpa kesalahan sama sekali. Seringkali Kris dan Chanyeol mendapati Kai keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mata setengah merem setengeh melek. Atau kalo pas lagi sarapan, Kai bisa menghabiskan makanannya sambil merem, jalan ngelewatin pintu juga gak nabrak, naik mobil juga gak salah naik mobil orang. Padahal matanya setengah merem lho! Jadi Kai itu lebih banyak meremnya daripada meleknya. Kalo Kai lagi aneh begitu, sering sih dibangunin sama orang – orang disekitarnya, tapi semenit kemudian matanya nutup lagi. Makanya Kris, Chanyeol dan Jaejoong capek capek sendiri ngebangunin tuh bocah, jadi sering dibiarin aja.

Kai itu kalo pagi emang suka aneh gitu. Kalo udah di sekolah biasanya dia akan normal lagi, tapi kalo udah nyampe di jam tidurnya alias jam dua belas siang, Kai biasanya akan minta izin keluar kelas dengan alasan pengen pipis. Tapi udah dua jam lamanya gak balik – balik. Pernah satu kali gurunya curiga, habis itu dia ngikutin Kai yang lagi jalan ke toilet. Eh pas nyampe di toilet Kai gak buang aer, malah selonjoran dibawah wastafel terus molor. Tapi tempat molor favorit Kai itu adalah gudang tua di belakang sekolah. Kalo murid – murid lain memilih menghindari gudang itu karena angker dan pernah ada kasus seorang murid bunuh diri karena gak lulus UN, Kai malah memilih tempat itu sebagai tempat molor favoritnya karena adem, hening dan banyak angin sepoi – sepoi.

Chanyeol sendiri juga bingung kenapa Kai itu bisa aneh begitu. Padahal dulu waktu lagi mengandung, dia banyak – banyakin nonton film 47 Ronin dengan maksud agar Kai jadi keren kayak Keanu Reeves di film itu. Waktu itu juga Chanyeol emang lagi kesemsem sama Keanu Reeves, karena Keanu itu keren dan sering maen film – film action. Biar Kai jadi jagoan gitu ceritanya. Makanya nama Kai terinspirasi dari nama Keanu di film 47 Ronin.

Iya sih. Kai emang jagoan. Jago molor, maksudnya! Bukan jago bertarung kayak Keanu. Mungkin aja itu karena pas mengandung Kai dulu, Chanyeol sering kecapekan dan kerjanya molor mulu. Jadi yang nurun ke Kai bukan aksi heroiknya Keanu, malah kebiasaan molornya.

Kalo di keluarga GongYoung yang beres itu Joshua, kalo di keluarga KrisYeol, yang beres itu DiO. Bocah itu paling satu kekurangannya. DiO itu sebenernya anaknya kalem dan manis. Tapi kalo masakannya dikatain gak enak, dia akan berubah menjadi nenek lampir datang bulan. Dan oknum yang paling sering ngatain masakannya gak enak itu ya si Robot molor Kai. Bahkan dalam keadaan merem pun dia bisa menghina orang.

"Ini Jjangmyeon DiO yang bikin lho. Bunda cuma bantuin motong – motong bahannya aja sama kasih pengarahan dikit." Tukas Jaejoong sambil mengusap bangga kepala cucunya.

"Waah… beneran?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata membulat takjub.

DiO mengangguk, "Iya tadi aku diajarin Oma Jae bikin Jjangmyeon. Gimana rasanya? Enak gak?

"Enak. Kuahnya udah pas." puji Kris ngibul, meskipun rasanya kurang asin dan malah lebih ke manis. Gak apa – apalah. Namanya juga anak – anak. Biarkan saja mereka berekesperimen. Jadi harus sering – sering dipuji biar makin termotivasi dan gak pantang menyerah.

"Iya, enak kok. Enak banget. Kamu pinter, sayang." puji Chanyeol mendukung. Biar DiO makin rajin masak jadi dia gak perlu repot – repot la….eh, eng..enggak, m-maksudnya, biar DiO jadi koki ahli yang terkenal dan keren kayak di Tv Tv gitu.

"Umm…" Lay mikir. Tapi kalo dia jujur entar disemprot sama DiO dan dapat pelototan tukang kredit dari Chanyeol, makanya dia juga terpaksa bersekongkol, "Kamu jago, Dio. Hebat."

DiO cengar – cengir seneng dipuja – puji gitu. Lehernya memanjang sampai ke genteng.

"Ma, ini siapa sih yang masak? Kok aromanya kayak bau kaki Jinwoon hyung? Terus kuahnya anyep, kayak rasa aer kembang tujuh rupa. Malah lebih enak aer kembang tujuh rupa."

Perang dunia ketiga pun dimulai!

"Ya udah sana lu makan aer kembang tujuh rupa! Dasar adik gak tau diri! Kagak sudi gue punya adek kayak lo! Udah dekil, aneh, tukang molor, bisanya cuma ngebacot doang! Heran kenapa gue bisa punya adek kayak lo, apa jangan – jangan lo bukan adek gue? Apa elo itu sebenernya anak lutung yang ketuker sama adek gue yang asli? Ohh… adikku dimanakah kamu beradaaa?" DiO itu drama king dan suka absurd kalo ngomel. Pokoknya sinetron abis dan melankolis banget. Kayaknya kalo udah gede dia cocok jadi Aktor opera sabun colek. Padahal niatnya Chanyeol dulu ngasih nama DiO biar tuh anak bisa jadi rapper kondang sekelas JayZ atau Eminem. Ini kok malah kebalikannya? Malah melankolis dan unyyu – unyyu abis. Kagak ada jiwa jiwa rappernya sama sekali.

"Zzzzz…" jawab Kai malah asik molor. Padahal di depannya ada ibu tiri DiO lagi ngomel.

Kris cuek aja makan kayak gak terjadi apa – apa.

Chanyeol menghela napas stress.

Jaejoong ngeloyor ke belakang, tiba – tiba kepengen ngangkat jemuran.

Karena Daddy dan Mommy nya pasrah, Lay pun segera bertindak. Karena merasa dia yang paling kakak disini, jadi keributan ini jelas tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Eh, eh, tunggu dulu DiO. Tadi Kai cuma becanda kok." tahan Lay yang udah stay dibelakangnya Kai, "Coba kita tanya sekali lagi. Masakannya DiO hyung enak gak?" tanya Lay.

DiO memicingkan mata. Menunggu.

"Iya. Enak kok." jawab Lay via Kai dengan suara tenggorokan sambil gerakin kepala Kai dari belakang, jadi Kai kayak ngangguk – ngangguk. Padahal itu efek dorongan tangannya Lay.

"Bener?" tanya DiO yang bego banget bisa ketipu.

"Enggak. Bohong tuh Lay hyung. Jangan dipercaya." gumam Kai dalam keadaan molor. Ngeselin.

Pengen banget rasanya Lay menggadaikan adiknya itu ke tukang sayur keliling.

"Hyung… kau berbohong padaku!" DiO berkacak pinggang dengan mata burung hantunya yang melotot sadis, "Kau pengkhianat, hyung! Tega – teganya kau berbuat begitu padaku!" Lay pun kena omel bareng Kai. Dasar. Kalo diluar preman dan sok jagoan, tapi giliran diomelin adek sendiri malah gak berkutik. Hanya ada tiga orang yang bisa bikin Lay gak berkutik. DiO, Suho dan Kris (kalo penyakit galaknya lagi kumat).

Chanyeol memijat keningnya puyeng, "Sayang, kamu juga tuh cepetan makan terus anter anak – anak ke sekolah."

"Oke." Kris nurut sambil bawa piring ke dapur, padahal jjangmyeonnya belum abis. Selain takut terlambat ngantor, kupingnya juga udah nyut – nyutan dengerin ocehan cempreng ala tikus keinjeknya DiO.

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi terus mengembalikan DiO ke habitatnya dengan cara jewer kuping, "Masakan kamu enak kok. Udah ya berhenti ngomelnya?"

"Auw auw auuw, Mom. Sakit! Kalo enak kok dijewer sih?" protes DiO manyun.

"Karena kamu berisik dan Mommy pusing." jawab Chanyeol cuek.

"Kai tuh yang salah! Kok aku doang yang dijewer?" seru DiO gak terima.

"Ya udah nih Mommy jewer Kai juga." ujar Chanyeol sambil narik kupingnya Kai. Kunyuk itu cuman meringis kaget sebentar terus merem lagi.

"Itu Lay hyung juga, bukannya ngebantuin malah ngebohongin aku!" tunjuk DiO ke Lay.

Chanyeol pun menjewer Lay juga. Biar adil.

"Udah kan? Udah impas semua?" tanya Chanyeol sok sok muka galak, "Makan cepet terus berangkat! Kalian ini kerjaannya ngeributin tetangga tiap pagi."

"Siapa bilang? Anak – anaknya Om Gongchan dan Om Jinyoung juga sering ngeributin tetangga kok." celetuk Lay merengut jengkel kena jewer juga. Padahal tadi maksudnya baik. Gara – gara si burung hantu somplak nih.

Chanyeol langsung melirik galak. Mukanya Lay makin ketekuk, bibirnya makin monyong.

"Tapi mereka kan masih bisa diatur dan gak seribut kalian." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Masih bisa diatur apa? Lha wong kemarin aja Jinwoon iseng ngedorong Jeongmin ke got gara – gara air got depan rumahnya bening terus Jeongmin malah keasikan jongkok jongkok di pinggir got. Itu kan nakal namanya. Gak bisa diatur." jawab Lay masih ngeyel. Minta ditoyor pake tenaga dalamnya Hercules. Biar terlempar sampai ke ujung dunia.

Langsung si Lay kena pelototan lagi.

"Ayo berangkat." tukas Kris udah siap dengan tas koper item ala mafia dan penampilan ala bos bos besar yang keren abis. Apalagi dia sekarang bukan tenaga ahli muda lagi, tapi udah jadi General Manager di bagiannya. Dasar si Kris emang orangnya ambisius, banyak akal, pinter ngambil hati dan pinter bersaing, jadi kariernya cepet naek juga.

Tiga bocah itupun pada beranjak dari meja makan terus make tas masing – masing.

"Mom, Lays nya udah dimasukin dalam tas aku kan?" tanya Lay memastikan.

"Udah kok, sayang. Tadi pas kamu mandi udah Mommy masukin." jawab Chanyeol sambil ngeberesin piring – piring kotor di meja.

Jaejoong nongol lagi sambil bawa tiga botol Tupperware warna kuning, ijo dan biru buat tiga bocah itu, "Udah pada mau berangkat? Nih susu angetnya, jangan lupa."

"Makasih, Oma!" jawab Lay, DiO dan Kai kompak. Terus sungkeman pamit dulu sama Jaejoong baru kemudian Chanyeol.

"Iya, hati – hati di jalan ya." Jaejoong melambaikan tangan antusias.

"Kai awas didepan kamu ada batu, Nak!" Chanyeol mengingatkan.

Kai ngerem mendadak, satu senti dari batu gede di depannya, geser dikit, terus lanjut jalan lagi dengan mata merem (tentu saja).

"Pagi, tetangga!" sapa Jinyoung memunculkan mukanya di pagar. Dia juga baru melepas Gongchan dan keempat anaknya.

"Pagi." jawab Chanyeol dan Jaejoong, mines Kris dan tiga tuyul itu. Karena mereka udah pada berangkat duluan.

"Belum siap – siap lo, Yeol?" tanya Jinyoung masih berantakan dengan baju piyama lusuh garis – garis, sama sekali tidak ada tanda – tanda mau berangkat ngajar. Jadi Jinyoung ini pas nyelesain studi S2 nya, dia langsung lanjut lagi jadi dosen pengajar di WS. Kalo Jinyoung masih betah di kandang sendiri, Chanyeol justru jadi dosen pengajar di Myeongdoo. Katanya bosen ketemu Jinyoung terus tiap hari. Dulu kuliah sering barengan, satu rumah kontrakan, sekarang malah tetanggaan, kalo ngambil rapot sama nganter anak juga sering ketemu, masa harus satu tempat ngajar juga? Bosen sen sen sen sen! (Pake efek echo saking bosannya).

"Bunda masuk dulu ya, mau nyuci." Pamit Jajeoong, terus pasang senyum lebar ke Jinyoung, "Yuk mari, Nak Jinyoung."

Jinyoung ngangguk sopan, "Iya, Tante."

"Elo sendiri kenapa belum berangkat?" tanya Chanyeol sepeninggalnya Jaejoong.

"Tau nih, lagi males gue. Tiba – tiba keinget sama Sandeul aja gitu. Tuh anak semenjak tinggal di Skotlandia sana kayak keasikan tau gak. Pulang ke Korea pas natalan aja. Itupun juga gak setiap tahun, tahun kemaren malah gak pulang dan gak ada kabar sama sekali." keluh Jinyoung dengan bibir mempout, "Kayak berasa kurang gitu kalo gak ada dia. Gak kayak dulu. Ini emang aneh, tapi jujur aja gue jadi kangen pengen dibully dan dicerewetin dia lagi."

"Ohh, jadi lo pengen dibully gitu?" tanya Chanyeol ngarep, "Sini gue bully." tawarnya dengan senang hati.

"Ck!" Jinyoung ngibasin tangan, "Bosen mah kalo elo!"

"Sama gue juga bosen."

"Terus juga dua bulan belakangan ini bbm sama sms gue kagak pernah dibalesin. Kalo ditelpon masih gak aktif nomernya." Ujar Jinyoung back to topic, "Tuh anak kenapa sih?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, "Yaa… kali aja dia juga lagi banyak kerjaan. Lagian kalo Baro belum kelar proyeknya ya mereka gak bisa balik kesini."

Mobil truk barang yang gede pisan lewat dan memotong percakapan mereka.

"Kenapa sih kok akhir akhir ini banyak truck lewat?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Lo beneran gak tau?" tanya Chanyeol takjub.

Jinyoung menggeleng polos, "Enggak."

"Tuh disamping rumahnya Baekhyun yang kosong mau ditempatin. Kayaknya mau ada orang baru masuk. Lo kemana aja sih? Makanya jangan ngumpet di rumah mulu. Heran gue. Betah banget. Gue aja sumpek." Ujar Chanyeol rada nyolot.

"Ya lo tau sendiri kan gue ini dosen yang sibuk. Banyak kerjaan. Emang elo ngasih tugas diskusi doang terus kabur? Kalo kayak gitu biar tukang gorengan di depan komplek juga bisa jadi dosen." balas Jinyoung gak kalah nyolot.

"Halaah. Kerjaan apa? Kerjaan lo kan cuma memuaskan Gongchan tiap hari." cibir Chanyeol.

Jinyoung berkacak pinggang salting dengan muka tersipu merah, "Sok tau!"

"Ya emang kenyataan kan?" todong Chanyeol.

"Darimana lo tau. Lo aja gak pernah ngeliat gue secara langsung."

"Gue gak perlu liat elo. Kan gue punya mata – mata."

"Mata – mata? Siapa?" tanya Jinyoung kaget.

"Suho." jawab Chanyeol bikin pelototan Jinyoung melebar.

"Suho?!" pekik Jinyoung.

Chanyeol manggut – manggut kalem.

Hergggg bener – bener anak itu! Pengen dijahit apa mulutnya?

"Hoooiii!" sapa Baekhyun dari seberang jalan. Terus berlari – lari kecil melintasi jalanan dan BRUAKKKK! Dia ketabrak truk barang…

Ehh… enggak kok! Becanda. Becanda! Hehehe. Yang tadi itu cuman ada dalam khayalan ngaconya Chanyeol aja.

"Taehyung udah berangkat?" tanya Jinyoung.

Baekhyun ngangguk, "Udah tadi dianter Tao." jawabnya. Tao juga masih satu tempat kerja dengan Kris dan Gongchan. Bedanya dia di bidang Manajemen Konstruksi. Dan Baekhyun sendiri cuman penunggu rumah doang. Eng...enggak penunggu rumah aja sih, dia itu guru les piano dan vokal. Guru panggilan. Dulu sebelum jadi guru les privat, Baekhyun pernah buka usaha warung kecil – kecilan di rumahnya. Dan Lay suka iseng manggil dia 'Tante Warung'. Gara – gara Lay, akhirnya anak – anak kecil satu komplek pada manggil Baekhyun 'Tante Warung'. Karena sering dipanggil begitu, Baekhyun jadi stress dan warungnya jadi bangkrut. Tapi tetep aja orang – orang masih manggilin dia 'Tante Warung', padahal warungnya udah gak ada lagi. Untung aja Baekhyun masih kuat iman, gak nyampe bunuh diri.

"By the way itu siapa yang pindahan disamping rumah lo?"

Baekhyun noleh sebentar terus menggeleng, "Tauk deh. Gue cuman taunya itu pegawai dari luar. Tauk dari luar mana."

Chanyeol dan Jinyoung tidak bertanya lagi. Mereka udah maklum. Perusahaan ini benar – benar pintar menyimpan rapat – rapat informasinya. Tidak buka – bukaan soal siapa saja yang masuk dan siapa saja yang keluar. Semuanya serba tertutup. Semuanya serba surprise. Kayak Pak Lee orang sumberdaya kemarin, gak ada angin gak ada hujan eh tiba – tiba udah dimutasi ke Taiwan. Dan itupun ketauannya enam bulan kemudian, pas orang – orang udah mulai lupa. Bahkan Baekhyun yang penggosip handal aja sampai susah ngelacak.

"Eh, lo udah dapet kabar belum dari Sandeul?" tanya Baekhyun.

Dua namja di depannya menggeleng, "Sama. Gue juga. Tuh anak kemana ya? Kok kayak ditelan bumi gitu?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, "Diculik alien kali sekeluarga, makanya kagak pernah balik."

"Ha-Ha. Lucu." Cibir Jinyoung.

"Kalian udah liat muka dua anaknya Sandeul sekarang?"

Chanyeol dan Jinyoung kompak menggeleng lagi. Mereka emang belum pernah ngeliat langsung, cuman diliatin foto doang. Itupun dulu foto anaknya yang pertama, si Sehun waktu masih bayi. Denger – denger sekarang Sandeul udah punya anak cowok lagi seumuran sama Joshua dan Taehyung. Ya mana mereka tau. Cuma denger kabar doang. Habis kalo kesini Sandeul cuman bawa suami aliennya doang, anak – anaknya gak pernah diajakin. Katanya ribet ngajak anak kesana – kemari. Dan dia juga cuman transit sebentar dua hari, mampir ke kampung halamannya sehari, terus kesini sehari, udah… habis itu balik lagi ke Negaranya sana. Gak sempet ngobrolin soal anak eh waktunya udah keburu abis aja.

"Ini kemarin gue habis ngepoin instanya, terus gue capture nih foto keluarga mereka." Baekhyun nyodorin hapenya yang langsung berpindah tangan ke Chanyeol. Jinyoung berjinjit sambil melongokkan lehernya lebih panjang.

"Wuih… ini anak – anaknya?! Gile… keren – keren semua. Padahal masih kecil – kecil. Hidungnya pada tinggi semua kayak bapaknya." Komentar Chanyeol kagum memandangi foto Sandeul beserta keluarganya lagi nyengir di depan Menara Pisa.

Jinyoung berdecak – decak dengan mata cerah ngeliat anak – anak tampan itu, "Gak nyangka gue bebek itu bisa ngelahirin anak – anak sekece badai ini. Terus.. itu yang anak keduanya siapa namanya?"

"Scroll aja kebawah." tukas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menscroll kebawah layar ponsel Baekhyun dan menemukan empat nama-nama yang di tag Sandeul dalam foto itu, ada BaroCha, Sandeullie, Sehunsky_hunter, dan Jungkook~Nyonyon.

"Jungkook?" tanya Jinyoung, "Namanya Jungkook?"

"Yap!" jawab Baekhyun, "Gimana? Keren kan Calon mantu masa depan gue?" Baekhyun udah kepedean duluan mengklaim Jungkook calon mantunya.

"Calon mantu dari Zimbabwe? Belum tentu juga orangnya mau." seloroh Chanyeol.

"Ini kebagusan kalo buat anak lo, buat anak gue si Joshua aja deh." ujar Jinyoung.

"Enak aja! Paling serasi juga sama anak gue, kali! Anak lo suruh nyari yang laen aja, banyak tuh di pinggir jalan bawa – bawa kemoceng. Tinggal pilih." tukas Baekhyun asbun.

"Lu aja tuh sono!" balas Jinyoung.

"Yaelaah, ini ngapa malah jadi pada ribut? Anak masih bocah juga, pipis aja belum bener. Udah dijodoh – jodohin aja!" lerai Chanyeol menengahi adu mulut gak penting itu.

"Lo sendiri, Yeol? Emang lo gak tertarik, apa?" pancing Baekhyun ngeliat Chanyeol tenang – tenang aja. Gak ikut rebutan.

Chanyeol ngibasin tangan santai, "Gampang itu mah. Anak gue mah kagak usah dijodohin, entar juga banyak yang ngantri mau daftarin diri." tukasnya pede.

Baru aja Baekhyun mau memprotes tiba – tiba ada anak kecil ngetok – ngetok pintu rumahnya. Entah anak itu emang gak ngeliat Baekhyun lagi berdiri – berdiri disini atau sengaja gak ngeliat.

"Tantee… Tanteee warung! Mau daftar les!"

Muka Baekhyun berubah kusut.

Chanyeol dan Jinyoung kompak ngakak ngetawain muka keruhnya Baekhyun.

"Udah ya, gue kesana dulu. Bye." pamit Baekhyun manyun sambil melenggang pergi menyebrangi jalan menuju ke rumahnya lagi.

Jinyoung dan Chanyeol ngangguk terus melambaikan tangan sekilas.

"Hari ini lo ada kerjaan gak?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kebetulan gue lagi free. Bolos ngajar dulu sehari. Napa?"

"Jalan yuk? Suntuk nih gue. Tiba – tiba jadi males ngajar juga. Entar gue suruh asisten gue deh yang gantiin sementara."

"Ck! Ikut – ikutan mulu!" decak Jinyoung, "Ya udah sono, mandi terus ganti baju. Naik mobil lo apa mobil gue?" Gaya mereka sekarang. Masing – masing udah pada bawa mobil sendiri – sendiri.

Chanyeol mikir bentar, terus ngangguk setuju, "Mobil gue aja."

Jinyoung ngacungin dua jempol, "Oke deh."

.

.

.

.

Sehun nampak serius membaca komik sci-fi di jok paling belakang. Komik itu menceritakan tentang penyerbuan alien di suatu wilayah di Selandia Baru.

Lagi enak – enak menghayati bacaannya, tiba – tiba Jungkook nongol dari balik jok tengah sambil berseru, "Kenaaaaa!" Pletak! Karet sayur mendarat tepat di muka datar Sehun.

Sehun cuman natap tanpa ekspresi terus balik melototin komiknya lagi.

"Ck!" Jungkook berdecak keras sekali, "Sehun hyung gak seruuu!"

"Jung, jangan ganggu kakakmu." tegur Sandeul tanpa mengalihkan fokus perhatian dari kemacetan di depannya, "Kok tumben macet ya? Perasaan waktu kita dateng gak begini banget deh?" keluh Sandeul.

Jari Baro mengetuk – ngetuk setir mobil dengan gusar, "Pasti ada pawai nih. Gak mungkin di depan sana rame orang kalo gak ada pawai."

"Pawai apa sih?" Sandeul melongokkan lehernya panjang sekali.

"Pawai apa? Pawai apa? Apa ada badutnya? Aku mau liat, aku mau liat!" seru Jungkook antusias sambil mantul – mantul di jok mobil yang empuk, "Ayo kita turun, Ma! Pa! Kita turun, kita turuunn!"

Persetan dengan pawai atau apapun yang ada di depan sana. Sehun hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini cepat – cepat lalu pindah ke episode berikutnya.

"Jung, berisik!" decak Sandeul sambil mendelik judes, "Lagipula kamu gak perlu turun kalo mau liat badut, cukup ngeliat muka Papamu aja." Dasar. Udah nikah lho padahal, tapi kebiasaan menghinanya Sandeul gak ilang juga.

"Lucu sekali, sayang. Lucu sekali." sindir Baro sambil mutar bola mata keki.

Sandeul cekakakan terus mendaratkan kecupan gemes di pipi Baro.

"Becanda kok. Gitu aja marah." Goda Sandeul sambil nusuk – nusuk pipi Baro yang masih sok sok ngambek.

"Kok Papa dikatain badut sih, Ma? Muka Papa kan lucu, Ma. Gak mirip badut sama sekali." Ujar Jungkook polos. Padahal secara gak langsung sudah menohok Baro.

Ini apa ya maksudnya? Menghina apa menghibur nih? Ngebelain gak mirip badut tapi malah ngatain mukanya lucu. Badut mukanya lucu apa enggak? Lucu kan? Nah itu dia! Makanya Baro jadi bimbang antara mau nangis terharu apa ngejual nih bocah ke pedagang kerupuk singkong yang barusan lewat tadi.

Seringkali Baro merasa Jungkook ini nurun dari keluarganya Sandeul. Lebih tepatnya dari Kyuhyun. Jungkook ini Kyuhyun versi mini. Selain usil, jahil dan hiperaktif, Jungkook benar – benar mewarisi sifat evil Kyuhyun yang mulutnya minta ditabok pake toples kerupuk itu.

Pletak! Kali ini karet sayur yang diketapel Jungkook memantul ke kaca jendela dan sukses mendarat di kepala Baro. Yang lebih asemnya lagi, tuh bocah bukannya nyesel malah haha-hihi kegirangan. Bikin Baro semakin berhasrat untuk menjual Jungkook ke pengemis ompong yang lagi ngelap – ngelap kaca jendelanya.

Sehun yang lagi terhanyut dengan dunianya sendiri kini melebarkan matanya bulat – bulat. Ini… ini… ini tidak mungkin…!

"Tidaaakkkk!" jerit Sehun yang daritadi gak bersuara sekarang bikin satu mobil menoleh kaget ke dia.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Sandeul mengernyit.

"Aliennya Ma… aliennya…" cicit Sehun bermuram durja.

"Kenapa aliennya?" tanya Baro penuh perhatian karena Sandeul diem aja, udah bisa nebak.

"Aliennya… aliennya kalah! TIDAAAAAKK!"

"SEHUN! PINDAH KE BAGASI MOBIL SEKARANG JUGA!"

.

.

.

.

Siapa sih yang gak kenal Lay? Selain biang kerok, dia itu playboy cilik mesum kelas kakap. Meskipun usinya baru sembilan, tapi otak yadongnya sudah selevel dengan Germo internasional. Makanya di sekolah dia punya banyak pengikut dan disegani oleh anak – anak sebayanya.

Jangan pernah berani coba-coba menentang atau cari ribut dengan Lay. Karena biar mukanya imut dan keliatan anteng begitu, sebenarnya dia adalah seorang troublemaker. Masih berani nekat? Pilih mana? Pulang dengan gigi depan ilang atau pulang dengan hidung berdarah – darah?

Memang benar – benar gak matching sama sekali dengan muka. Membuat orang berpikir pepatah 'Don't judge the book by its cover' bukan sekedar isapan jempol belaka.

Tapi Lay juga bakal tenang – tenang aja kalo orang – orang juga gak ngegangguin dia. Yang bikin Lay beringas itu kalo ada yang emang sengaja mengganggunya atau ada yang coba – coba nyolong keripik kentang Lays kesukaannya.

Sudah dua kali Kris atau Chanyeol dipanggil ke sekolah hanya gara – gara Lay yang berantem sama teman sekelasnya gara – gara temennya itu diem – diem ngabisin makanannya Lay. Karena dia tetep ngotot gak mau ganti rugi meskipun udah dipalakin dan diancam, akhirnya Lay pun menggila. Mereka sampai guling – gulingan di lapangan upacara dan jadi tontonan semua murid. Besoknya video rekaman Lay berantem gara – gara kerupuk kentang udah tersebar ke Youtube. Gak tau siapa yang nyebarin.

Makanya sekarang Kris membelikan lemari gede khusus yang isinya keripik kentang Lays doang. Biar tuh bocah gak malakin anak orang cuman gara – gara kepengen makan Lays tapi uang jajannya keburu abis. Malu – maluin malak demi snack Lays. Kayak orang kere kagak mampu aja. Harganya paling berapa sih?

Atau pernah suatu saat Chanyeol yang lagi ngajar dapat panggilan mendadak dari Ibu kepala sekolah, terpaksa namja itu meninggalkan kelas dan terburu – buru nyamperin Lay yang sedang disetrap di ruangan kepala sekolah. Ternyata Lay kedapatan buka situs video porno di hapenya. Parahnya dia gak nikmatin itu sendiri, tapi dibagi ke temen – temennya yang lain. Akhirnya mereka pada nobar film porno, bukan ngerjain tugas dari gurunya. Gara – gara itu ponsel Lay disita Kris dan anaknya itu gak pernah dibeliin ponsel lagi sampai sekarang.

Tapi, ada satu hal kurang kerjaan yang sering dilakukan Lay dan termasuk kategori nakal level biadab untuk anak – anak seumuran dia. Kayak ini nih.

SET! Lay pasang badan di tengah – tengah koridor begitu ada seorang anak cewek kuncir dua lewat di depannya, menghalangi langkah anak itu.

"Hai, mau kemana?" tanya Lay sok akrab dengan cengiran kuda.

"Bukan urusan lo!" jawab si cewek kuncir dua jutek. Sudah tau track recordnya Lay kayak gimana.

Cengiran kuda Lay makin melebar, "Ada yang mau gue tanyain boleh gak?"

"Enggak! Sekarang minggir atau gue.."

"Pleasee..." potong Lay dengan tampang peluluh jiwa khasnya, bikin cewek – cewek seketika lupa siapa yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Anak kuncir dua itu menganga terpesona bagai terhipnotis. Mungkin kalo di film – film, rambut kuncirnya udah terbang – terbang ke belakang.

Cewek itu berubah jadi tersipu – sipu manis, "B-boleh. Lay mau tanya apa?"

"Gue mau tanya… apa warna celana dalam lo hari ini?"

"Ha?" cewek itu shock berat.

"Apa warna celana dalam lo hari ini?" tanya Lay dengan senyum mesum tingkat tinggi.

Sebelum cewek itu sempat memprotes pertanyaan kurang ajar Lay, tangan Lay udah keburu lancang duluan narik ujung rok anak cewek itu dan melihat sendiri buktinya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Lay bersiul – siul nista, "Udah gue duga. Pink stroberi."

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

PLAK! Lay dapat tamparan gratis di pipi.

"Mamiiiii! Huuweeee!" anak kuncir dua itu lari entah kemana. Mungkin mau melapor sama Ibunya. Bodo amat. Yang penting dia… menang taruhan!

"Yeaahh! Gue menang!" seru Lay membuat teman – temannya yang semenjak daritadi menonton aksi Lay dari balik pintu kelas, pada berlompatan keluar dari persembunyian.

"Ah! Curang lo selalu menang." protes seorang anak gembrot dengan muka manyun. Gak terima dia harus keluar uang lagi hari ini demi Lay.

"Tau nih. Gue curiga lo pasti ngitilin anak – anak cewek ke ruang ganti kalo mereka lagi ganti baju, iya kan?" tuduh anak berkepala plontos.

"Kok lo bisa tau semua sih?!" protes yang lain dengan muka keruh.

Lay ketawa – tawa nista, "Itu sih rahasia Negara. Kalian gak perlu tau. Yang penting bayar! Bayaar! Cepet!"

"Huuuu!" semua anak cowok itu pada berseru kompak sambil ngeluarin selembar duit terus ditumpuk di telapak tangan Lay.

"Lay." Panggil Suho yang tiba – tiba nongol diantara kerumunan itu, "Ada yang mau gue omongin."

"Apalagi sih lo?" tantang Lay, "Sori ya hari ini gue lagi sibuk, gak bisa ngeladenin anak 3C kayak elo!"

"3C? Gue kan bukan anak 3C, tapi 3A." ralat Suho garuk – garuk kepala bingung.

Jawaban polos Suho terang aja bikin semua pada ngakak ngetawain dia.

"Yang bilang itu kelas siapa?" tanya Lay.

"Lha? Terus apa dong?"

"Mau tau?" todong Lay dengan seringai jahil, "Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?"

"Ya…mau tau banget." Jawab Suho tetap dengan muka bingung.

"Nih, dengerin dan ingat baik – baik! 3C itu… Cupu Ceking dan Cebol!" hina Lay.

Tawa anak – anak nakal itu pada meledak.

Suho emang keliatan cupu banget dengan kacamata kegedean yang bertengger di hidungnya, plus rambut klimis belah tengah, ditambah lagi penampilannya yang rapi jali dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala semakin mendukung imej cupu cekingnya. Beda seratus delapan puluh derajat sama Lay yang gayanya serampangan kayak anak gak keurus.

"Tapi bener – bener ada yang pengen gue omongin ke elo. Ini penting." tukas Suho pasang wajah urgent.

"Oh ya? Seberapa penting?" tanya Lay tetap pada ekspresi semula. Jutek dan tidak bersahabat. Sebenernya sih mereka teman akrab kalo diluar, cuman kalo di sekolah Lay suka jaim dan sok sok gak kenal gitu sama Suho. Katanya deket – deket sama anak culun macem Suho di sekolah bakal nurunin imej dan pamor sangarnya dia.

"Penting. Sangat."

Sekarang gantian Lay yang garuk – garuk kepala, tapi karena penasaran dia nurut juga waktu digiring Suho menuju ke toilet cowok.

"Lo mau ngomong apaan sih sebenernya di toilet kayak gini?" tanya Lay mengernyit heran.

Suho menjawab itu dengan menubruk tubuh Lay hingga cowok itu terkapar membentur ubin lantai yang keras. Lay mengaduh kesakitan dengan suara keras.

"Eh, eh mau apa lo?!" bentak Lay meronta – ronta dibawah kurungan tubuh Suho. Kedua tangan ceking Suho mengunci tangan Lay diatas kepala. Aneh banget dia bisa kalah tenaga dari anak ceking cebol ini.

"Gak ada apa – apa. Hanya ingin tau gimana rasanya sosis uke."

HA? UKE? SOSIS?

"So…sosis?" Lay merinding waktu mata Suho menghujam tajam ke manik matanya. Auranya beda banget. Entah kemana perginya cowok kalem dan pemalu tadi. Yang ada di depannya ini adalah binatang buas!

Belum selesai otak Lay memproses omongan Suho, tiba – tiba anak itu sudah beringsut kebawah dan 'memakan' selangkangannya.

Lay tersentak kaget, "Ngapain lo?!"

Mulut Suho ngecap – ngecap. Mukanya berkerut – kerut bingung, "Ini aneh. Padahal cuman rasa kain dan agak bau pesing dikit. Kenapa Papa suka melakukannya?"

"CEBOL GILA!"

DUAGGH! Suho pun dapat tato sepatu di muka.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Jinyoung begitu ngeliat Chanyeol berkacak pinggang di depan pintunya.

"Mau tau kelakuan anak lo yang keliatan alim itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata memicing sengit.

Alis Jinyoung naik sebelah, "Siapa? Si Suho?"

"Siapa lagi?!" ketus Chanyeol.

"Emang anak gue kenapa? Perasaan dia gak kenapa – napa." Jawab Jinyoung polos karena emang gak tau apa – apa.

"Gak kenapa – napa apanya? Anak lu tuh nyerang anak gue di toilet sekolah!" Tuntut Chanyeol.

"Ha? Nyerang gimana maksudnya? Lo kalo ngomong jangan sembarangan dong! Anak gue aja baru didorong sekali udah ambruk, bela diri juga kagak bisa, jadi kalo bikin tuduhan yang sesuai akal sehat dikit kek. Ada – ada aja! Nyerang darimana?" balas Jinyoung gak terima anaknya yang kalem kalem itu disalahain.

"Bukan nyerang yang kayak gitu maksud gue. Tapi dia nyerang selangkangan anak gue!" tandas Chanyeol.

Kedua mata Jinyoung melotot tidak percaya bercampur kaget.

"Hoaahhhmm…ada apa sih, Ma? Kok ribut – ribut?" tanya Gongchan nongol dengan mulut menguap lebar dan muka lecek baru bangun tidur.

"Tuh si Suho anak lo yang alim itu nyerang anak gue!" ketus Chanyeol

"Suho? Nyerang gimana maksudnya?" tanya Gongchan bingung.

"Perlu diperjelas?" tanya Chanyeol jutek, "Anak lo itu telah 'memakan' selangkangan anak gue si Lay dengan maksud pengen mencicipi rasa sosis uke. Nah. Gue yakin ini kerjaan lo berdua yang ngajarin gak bener. Iya kan?" tuding Chanyeol lurus – lurus ke muka Gongchan dan Jinyoung.

Sekarang tidak hanya Jinyoung yang melotot tapi Gongchan juga.

Jinyoung melempar senyum 'berbahaya' ke Gongchan, "Ohh, Papaaaa." beonya sok manis.

Glek! Mampus.

Gongchan merasakan alarm tanda bahaya di kepalanya berbunyi, "I-iya, Ma?" tanya Gongchan dengan cengiran aneh.

"Nanti malam tidur di teras belakang ya?"

Waduh! Tidur di teras?!

"Ta-tapi sayang..diluar kan banyak nyamuk dan dingin…"

"Bukannya anak gunung kayak kamu tahan dingin dan kebal gigitan nyamuk ya?" serang Jinyoung bikin Gongchan gelagapan ria. Habis ngomong gitu, Jinyoung langsung ngeloyor masuk dengan cueknya. Mengabaikan muka sekaratnya Gongchan.

Chanyeol ngakak sejadi – jadinya ngetawain tampang nelangsanya Gongchan.

Gongchan menatap Chanyeol dingin, "Puas lo, hyung?"

"Syukurin! Makanya punya anak diajarin yang bener! Udah ya? Gue mau bobo bobo siang dulu. Selamat bercumbu dengan nyamuk!"

Kurang asem.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris waktu Chanyeol tiba – tiba nemplok di dadanya.

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Apa yang salah sih dengan kita?"

Dahi Kris langsung keriting, "Maksudnya?"

"Iya.. kok anak kita aneh – aneh semua?"

Kris ngakak.

"Kok malah ketawa sih?" tanya Chanyeol sewot.

Kris terbatuk – batuk berusaha menghilangkan tawanya, "Maaf, sayang. Habis pertanyaan kamu itu lucu sih. Emang kenapa kalo anak kita aneh? Menurut aku sih gak aneh, malah unik. Gak apa – apa kan? Biar hidup kita gak monoton." jawab Kris santai.

Chanyeol tarik napas panjang, "Iya juga sih. Mungkin ini karma."

Kris kembali mengernyit, "Karma?"

"Yaa… karena hubungan kita dulu absurd dan aneh banget. Makanya anak – anak kita pada begitu semua."

Kris terkekeh pelan lalu mengecup puncak kepala Chanyeol sekilas, "Jadi kamu nyesel nih ceritanya?"

Chanyeol buru – buru menggeleng, "Enggak. Siapa bilang aku nyesel? Ngaco kamu."

"Lha? Terus?"

"Ya aku cuman gak habis pikir aja. Tapi di sisi lain aku seneng juga sih punya anak – anak ajaib kayak mereka. Rasanya suntuk gitu kalo kalian semua berangkat, gak ada Bunda nginep disini, terus aku pas lagi gak ada jam ngajar. Gak ada yang meramaikan suasana. Bahkan lawakan Tv aja terasa garing."

"Tuh kan. Jadi apa lagi yang mesti kamu khawatirin? Kalo soal kenakalan mereka, yaaaah… wajarlah anak – anak. Selama kita masih ada dan masih bisa ngawasin mereka. Aku rasa sih mereka juga gak akan bertindak terlalu jauh."

Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya. Lalu tiba – tiba teringat sesuatu, "Eh… ngomong – ngomong, kamu tau gak tetangga depan yang pindah disamping rumah Baekhyun?"

Tiba – tiba muka nyante Kris berubah, "Emm..enggak. Gak tau." jawabnya cepat.

Chanyeol memicingkan mata curiga, "Kris…kamu pasti tau kan?"

Kris garuk – garuk kepala sambil buang muka, "Enggak."

Ya pasti dia taulah. Dia kan punya jabatan penting di perusahaan. Cuman karena emang itu udah peraturan tertulis dari perusahaan dan karena permintaan khusus juga dari 'orang yang bersangkutan', makanya Kris gak bisa ngebongkar sekarang. Takut gak surprise katanya.

Tatapan Chanyeol makin menajam, "Kris…"

"Aku gak tau." Kris masih aja maen sok rahasia rahasiaan.

"Kris… mau tidur diluar juga nemenin Gongchan?"

Kris natap Chanyeol gak rela, "Kamu ngancem aku?"

Suara gaduh Baekhyun dari arah luar menginterupsi duluan sebelum Chanyeol sempat buka mulut.

Apaan lagi sih tuh siluman eyeliner?

"Kayaknya orang yang kamu tunggu – tunggu dari kemarin udah tiba." Ujar Kris membuat Chanyeol tertegun.

"S-Sandeul?"

Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum penuh arti, "Maaf ya aku terpaksa ngerahasiain dari kamu. Soalnya ini permintaannya Sandeul juga."

Tanpa banyak cingcong lagi, Chanyeol berlari antusias menuruni tangga, terus menuju ke lantai bawah lalu menghambur keluar rumah.

"Bebeeeekkkkk!" pekik Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan terentang lebar.

"Jerapaaaaaaaaaahh!" balas Sandeul sambil merentangkan tangan juga.

Mereka pun berlarian ke tengah jalan dengan gaya slow motion yang terlalu dibuat – buat. Angkat kakinya juga bener – bener dihayati. Ala – ala di luar angkasa gitu. Dasar. Udah tua masih pada sengklek aja.

Begitu pas ketemu di tengah – tengah, mereka berhenti melakukan aksi slow motion lalu melakukan pelukan beruang.

"Bebek sarap! Kenapa lu gak ngomong sih kalo dateng?" gumam Chanyeol di pundak Sandeul, "Tau gini kan gue nyiapin pesta penyambutan buat lo terus undang orang – orang sekomplek."

Sandeul tertawa lepas. Tawa bahagia. Tawa berderai air mata. Padahal tadi dia udah janji gak bakal nangis. Tapi karena terlalu terbawa suasana jadi air matanya terjun bebas juga.

"Lebai. Masih gak berubah aja."

"Sanduckkkkk!" seru Jinyoung sambil lari – larian dari jauh terus nubruk dua orang itu. Baekhyun rupanya gak mau ketinggalan, dia juga ikut bergabung dalam pelukan. Mereka pun berpelukan sambil berputar – putar.

Para Teletabis itu pun hidup bahagia untuk selama – lamanya.

Tapi…

Semenjak Negara api menyerang…

Oke, persetan Negara api! Ini waktunya pesta! Party! Yuhuuuu!

Kris, Gongchan dan Tao juga keluar dari habitatnya masing – masing lalu berangkulan menyambut Baro. Kegaduhan itu membuat para tetangga lainnya ikut melongok dan ngintip untuk mengetahui ada keributan apakah gerangan. Namun begitu ngeliat tiga orangtua muda itu berdiri semua di depan menyambut wajah – wajah pendatang baru yang asing itu. Mereka seketika langsung bisa nebak. Pasti itu orang baru yang bakal nempatin rumah kosong disamping rumah Baekhyun.

Setelah puas bercipika – cipiki, ngobrol heboh, dan saling melepas rindu satu sama lain, mereka semua langsung ngumpul di rumah barunya Baro dan Sandeul. Mereka pres kompres ngenalin dua anaknya yang ketjeh badaiyy itu ke anak – anak mereka.

"Ini anak gue yang paling kecil si Jungkook. Mungkin seumuran sama anaknya Baekhyun dan anaknya Jinyoung yang paling bungsu." tukas Sandeul.

"Haiii Jungkook anaknya Om Baro dan Om Sandeul!" sapa para tuyul itu dengan suara cempreng mereka.

Taehyung tiba – tiba angkat tangan, "Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Ya silahkan." jawab Baro kayak moderator di acara jumpa pers. Dan rombongan lenong bocah itu adalah fans – fansnya Sehun sama Jungkook.

"Apa Jungkook suka maen tiup – tiup gelembung sabun?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" tanya Joshua kali ini.

"Karena kata Mama, gelembung itu jorok, ilernya orang yang niup juga ikut berterbangan ke udara. Membawa penyakit." jawab Jungkook diplomatis meskipun sebenernya rada melenceng.

Sandeul cengar – cengir sambil buang muka. Orang – orang dewasa di ruangan itu pada mengulum senyum nahan ketawa. Dasar si Sandeul. Emang orang niup gelembung itu diminum dulu cairan sabunnya terus dikeluarin dari mulut? Ternyata sama – sama gak beres juga ngajarin anaknya. Alesan membawa penyakit lah padahal pelit aja tuh.

Sementara para lenong bocah itu dengan polosnya manggut – manggut sambil ber-'Ooo' ria.

"Kalo gitu aku gak mau maen gelembung sabun lagi deh." jawab Taehyung serta merta.

"Aku juga." Joshua membeo.

Baekhyun dan Jinyoung kompak mengucap terima kasih dalam hati untuk Jungkook. Setelah ini gelembung sabun akan dicoret dari daftar pengeluaran.

Sandeul memegang bahu Sehun yang ngumpet di belakang punggung Baro lalu menggiringnya ke depan para hadirin, "Nah, kalo yang ini Sehun. Tahun ini dia berusia tujuh tahun. Dia emang anaknya agak pemalu. Tapi kalo udah kenal, bawelnya minta ampun, yang diomongin alien mulu."

"Wah, Baro mini dong!" celetuk Chanyeol bikin orang – orang dewasa di ruangan itu pada ngakak. Baro mesam – mesem songong dengan dagu terangkat dan dada membusung. Bangga bakatnya ada yang nurun ke anaknya.

Seperti yang tadi, kali ini bocah – bocah itu kompak menyapa, "Haiii, Sehunn!" sedangkan yang lebih kecil nyahut, "Halooo, kak Sehun!"

Meskipun nunduk tapi pandangan Sehun mencari diantara kerumunan wajah yang menatapnya antusias. Mencari anak dekil yang sempat dia lihat tadi molor sambil senderan di pot bunga gede di samping garasi mobil. Ada ya manusia bisa tidur di tempat seperti itu?

"Sehunie cari siapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang ternyata bermata jeli.

Sehun buru – buru menggeleng.

"Apa mencari Kai?" sambung Jinyoung bikin Kris dan Chanyeol tercekat, baru sadar kalo daritadi hanya si temsek itu yang tidak ada disini.

Molor dimana lagi sih tuh anak?! Heran. Nancep dimana aja bisa molor. Bahkan dibonceng Kris naik sepeda pun molor dia dibelakang. Sampai – sampai Kris mengayuh sepedanya jadi super duper hati hati dan dengan kecepatan siput ketumpahan lem. Takut Kai jatuh terjengkang kebelakang dan dipungut orang gila bugil yang kalo malem suka kelayapan di taman.

Kai? Jadi namanya Kai?

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Padahal dalam hati dia penasaran berat sama makhluk yang tadi tiduran di tempat gak layak itu. Sehun selalu tertarik dengan hal – hal yang unik dan 'tidak biasa'. Dia tertarik dengan alien, UFO, monster – monster yang pernah dia lihat di film, dan makhluk – makhluk mitos seperti unicorn, peri, bidadari, putri duyung dan sebagainya. Dia selalu tertarik dengan segala sesuatu yang dianggap orang tidak masuk akal dan 'tidak biasa'. Hal – hal seperti itu bagai magnet tersendiri bagi Sehun.

Termasuk anak bernama Kai itu.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu mereka bener – bener pesta untuk merayakan pindah mutasinya Sandeul dari kantor cabang yang ada di Skotlandia sana kesini. Baru tau Chanyeol dan Jinyoung kalo perusahaan yang ditempati Sandeul sama dengan tempat para suami mereka kerja. Bedanya dulu Sandeul mendaftar pertama kali di anak perusahaan yang ada di kampung halamannya sana. Dan yang lebih surprisenya, ternyata tuh bebek ada di Biro yang sama dengan Kris. Atau dengan kata lain, Sandeul itu sekarang bawahannya Kris.

Kalo Baro sih teteup pada bidangnya yaitu ilmuwan. Berhubung proyeknya udah selesai, jadi dia sekarang bekerja di lab research milik Angkatan Udara.

Untuk pestanya sendiri, kecil – kecilan aja sih sebenernya. Cuman ngundang para tetangga disekitaran rumah dan beberapa orang kantor. Changmin juga dateng setelah dihubungi Chanyeol. Anak – anak pada nyambut paman mereka itu dengan sukacita. Apalagi Changmin bawa coklat banyak banget, hasil berburu dari Malaysia.

"Sana bagi – bagi." Ujar Changmin. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Lay langsung membagi – bagikan coklat itu. Mines Suho karena dia masih sebel sama tuh bocah.

"Kok gue gak dapat?" Suho manyun waktu Lay ngelewatin dia dan langsung naruh coklat di tangannya Jinwoon.

"Tauk ah! Siapa ya? Gak kenal gue." Ketus Lay cuek aja bagi – bagi, tetep gak mau ngasih ke Suho.

Muka Suho ketekuk makin dalam.

Changmin terkekeh geli sambil mengusap rambut Lay, "Jangan begitu dong, Om kan masih punya banyak. Tuh di mobil masih ada sedos. Kasih tuh temen kamu."

Baru deh Lay ngasih ke Suho. Itupun pake acara tarik – tarikan gak penting dulu.

"Makasih ya." ujar Suho riang kayak gak pernah berbuat apa – apa. Padahal tadi pagi nyaris memperkosa Lay.

Lay cuma mendengus aja terus ngeloyor pergi.

Sementara Kai?

Ayo kita intip apa yang sedang dilakukan bocah itu.

Ternyata… dia sedang geletakan di bawah pohon mangga di belakang rumah. Hanya dengan berbantalkan batu, beralaskan rumput ilalang, dan ber-AC-kan angin malam, anak itu sudah bisa ngorok dengan pulasnya. Hebat.

Dan anehnya para tamu yang lewat cuman ngeliatin gitu aja sambil melempar tatapan prihatin. Tatapan yang kalo diartikan bunyinya: "Ckckck… kasian anak ini terlantar. Kagak dibeliin kasur kali sama orangtuanya."

Sehun daritadi gak fokus dengerin apa yang diobrolkan DiO, Jeongmin, dan Jinwoon. Tatapannya lebih fokus keluar sana, ke anak dekil yang lagi asik tiduran dibawah pohon. Padahal tamu daritadi lalu lalang berisik banget. Jaejoong malah karaokean sambil goyang pinggul heboh sama salah satu ibu ibu tetangga. Ajaibnya di dalam suasana seberisik ini, bocah itu gak terusik juga.

Ajaib…

"Mau kemana lo, Hun?" tanya Jeongmin kepo ngeliat Sehun jalan menuju ke pekarangan belakang.

"Mau em… cari udara segar." jawab Sehun rada gelagapan salting.

Jinwoon ngibasin tangan sambil mencibir, "Halah! Bilang aja mau nyamperin Kai, pake alesan mau cari udara segar segala!"

DiO ngeliatin aja. Sebenarnya adiknya itu emang udah banyak ditaksir anak – anak tetangga daridulu, cuman karena hobinya terlalu aneh, mereka semua jadi pada ilfill dan memilih untuk mundur teratur. Bayangin aja kalo entar diajakin kencan, terus lagi enak – enak cerita ditinggal molor, keki banget gak sih? Lagipula ini bocah – bocah masih kecil aja udah pada pinter kencan – kencanan?

"Ya udah sono. Met pdkt!" Ledek Jinwoon bikin Sehun makin nunduk dan salah tingkah. Saking saltingnya, anak itu sampai nyaris terpeleset dari tangga gara – gara make sendal jepit dengan kecepatan super.

"Jangan buru – buru. Slow men! Slow. Santaiii." ledek Lay udah ikut bergabung manas – manasin.

Sehun buru – buru ngabur dari situ sebelum mukanya berubah warna jadi merah kuning ijo.

"Ngeeengg… ngeeengg… bremmm bremmm…ciuuuww!" Joshua dan Taehyung muter – muterin Sehun berlagak jadi pesawat terbang. Sementara adiknya sendiri lagi cengengesan sambil jongkok jongkok di samping Kai. Anak itu menggenggam makhluk gendut berwarna coklat di tangannya yang terbungkus kantong plastik item. Sambil masih cengengesan jahil, Jungkook mendekatkan makhluk itu ke mulut Kai yang mangap lebar sekali.

Itu kan kodok bangkong!?

Dia harus berbuat sesuatu sebelum Jungkook berulah yang aneh – aneh.

"Jungkook! Nakal! Nanti hyung laporin kamu ke Papa." Omel Sehun sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Hiyyy, tatuutt! Ada alien jelek dataangg!" pekik Jungkook melesat kabur secepat kilat. Taehyung dan Joshua yang mendengar itu, ikutan ngabur juga sambil berteriak – teriak, "Ada alien jelek! Ada alien aneh jeleekk!". Huh! Ngeselin!

Sehun perlahan – lahan mendekati Kai yang tetep molor dengan puasnya lalu duduk disamping bocah itu.

Hidungnya megar – megar. Mulutnya mangap lebar. Ilernya netes. Mata putihnya keliatan. Jelek.

Tanpa sadar Sehun yang biasanya bermuka datar itu cekikikan geli hanya dengan meliat ekspresi bobo jeleknya Kai.

"Hah? Hah? Siapa itu?!" Kai tolah – toleh heboh denger ada suara orang cekikan. Tadinya dia kira itu suara demit penunggu pohon mangga ini, tapi begitu noleh ternyata Sehun lah sumbernya, kedua mata setengah meremnya langsung melebar heran.

"Heh, siapa lo?" tanya Kai.

Sehun gugup dan gelagapan bingung ditanya begitu, "Eng… a-aku…eh, gue Sehun."

"Oh." Kai manggut – manggut aja terus pasang gaya mau tiduran lagi.

"EH, nanti dulu tidurnya!" tahan Sehun buru – buru.

Kai batal mendaratkan kepalanya ke batu, "Ada apalagi?"

"Kita kan belum cerita – cerita."

Kai menegakkan posisinya jadi duduk, "Emang mau cerita apa? Tapi jangan lama – lama ya. Bisa – bisa mobil gue ketinggalan jauh. Gue gak pernah menang gara – gara digangguin mulu."

Meskipun bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Kai, Sehun tetap meminta maaf.

Krik Krik Krik.

Hening.

"Heh., kok lu diem?" tanya Kai dengan suara orang teler, kepalanya teleng ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mana anginnya enak banget… deoh! Jadi pengen…

Grookk…Zzz…

Yaelahh! Molor lagi.

"Banguunn!" Sehun mengguncang – guncang bahu Kai.

"Hm?"

"Gue kan belum cerita." protes Sehun

"Makanya cepet cerita." gumam Kai dengan kepala nunduk. Matanya merem.

Sehun mendengus. Tapi mau gak mau dia terpaksa cerita. Karena bocah – bocah di dalam sana pasti bakal kabur kalo dengerin dia ngoceh. Udah biasa. Temen – temen sekolahnya di Skotlandia sana kayak gitu. Ngacangin dia. Ngatain dia anak cupu, weird, geek lah dan sebagainya. Bahkan ada yang terang – terangan membullynya. Tidak ada yang mengerti. Cuma Papanya aja yang bisa ngerti apa yang diomongin Sehun.

Lagipula kayaknya lebih enak ngobrol sama orang setengah sadar setengah teler kayak Kai.

"Tadi pagi gue baca di internet, lo tau gak kalo diluar sana itu banyak banget planet yang mirip bumi?"

Kai ngangguk – ngangguk sambil ngorok.

"Nah, salah satunya ya Kepler 452b yang baru – baru ini ditemukan para ilmuwan, planet itu juga muterin bintang yang mirip matahari, bahkan katanya ada air juga loh disana." Ungkap Sehun menggebu – gebu, "Tapi gaya gravitasi di planet itu dua kali lipat lebih besar dibandingkan bumi. Misalnya nih ya, berat lo 70 kilo, lo berasa akan jalan – jalan sambil membawa beban 70 kilo juga di badan lo. Makanya mereka menyebut planet itu planet 'Superman', karena katanya kalo manusia tinggal selama puluhan atau ratusan tahun disitu, manusia bisa menjadi sekuat Superman. Karena katanya sama aja kayak latihan angkat beban tiap hari."

"Waah… kalo gitu kasian dong yang udah tua."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya bayangin aja tulang mereka udah pada keropos, terus kalo misalkan berat badan mereka 50 kilo, disuruh ngangkatin beban 50 kilo tiap hari, mungkin Oma gue juga dalam waktu sebulan akan nyusul Opa ke akhirat." komentar Kai ngasbun, padahal dia lagi merem lho. Jadi kayak orang ngelindur gitu. Dan hebatnya bisa nyambung.

Sehun tersadar. Iya juga ya?

"Kasian ah orang – orang tua gak bisa tinggal di planet itu. Belum apa – apa mereka udah pada mati rame – rame. Kasian. Gak usah tinggal disana. Disini aja." kometar Kai lebih ngasbun lagi.

Sehun mikir. Iya juga sih… kenapa dia gak terpikir kayak gitu ya?

"Tapi keren juga kalo gue bisa jadi kayak Superman. Mungkin gue udah terbang keliling dunia."

Pfrrtt! Mana ada Superman tukang molor kayak gini? Bisa – bisa semua gedung ditabrakin. Bukannya nolongin orang malah ngerusak properti.

"Emang Superhero kesukaan lo siapa?" tanya Kai.

"Hmm…" Sehun mendongakkan kepala keatas sambil ngusap dagu. Mikir, "Kalo gue sih, gue lebih suka Captain Amerika. Entah kenapa lebih keren."

Kai manggut – manggut, "Oo, kalo gitu gue jadi Captain Amerika aja."

"Lho? Kok gitu?"

"Karena kata lo lebih keren."

Sebenarnya Kai ngomongnya sih biasa aja. Apalagi dia lagi dalam keadaan teler gitu. Tapi Sehun nanggepinnya udah keburu Geer duluan.

"Um.. gitu ya.." Sehun garuk – garuk kepala salting.

"Sehunn! Makan dulu! Nanti lagi ngobrolnya." panggil Baro di pintu.

"Iya, Pa. Bentarr!" sahut Sehun. Terus noleh ke Kai begitu Baro ngeloyor masuk lagi, "Gue udah dipanggil sama Papa. Lo gak ikut makan?" tanya Sehun.

Kai menggeleng, "Gue gak laper. Lo aja sana."

Wajah datar Sehun nampak agak kecewa, "Ya udah. Kalo dinakalin Jungkook lagi panggil gue aja ya?"

"Hmm… iya iya, udah sono. Gue mau lanjut lagi nih, udah ketinggalan jauh kayaknya. Entar gue kagak dapat piala." Kai kembali ngomong aneh. Mungkin dia lagi mimpi jadi pembalap F1 gitu ya?

"Ya…ya udah." Sehun masih keliatan gak iklas. Apalagi Jungkook masih ngeliat – ngeliatin gitu. Kayak masih belum puas aksi masukin kodok ke mulut Kai tadi diganggu gugat sama Sehun.

Krik krik krik.

Hening.

"Sehun, lo masih disitu kan?" tanya Kai membuat Sehun tercengang kaget. Padahal Sehun gak bersuara daritadi.

Kok dia bisa tau sih?

Kai cengengesan sambil merem, "Pasti lo heran kan kenapa gue bisa tau?"

Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran juga? Makhluk macam apa sih dia ini? Apa jangan – jangan sebenarnya Kai jelmaan alien?

"Sehuuun!" kali ini gantian Sandeul yang nongol di pintu.

"Iya, Ma. Bentarr!"

Sehun noleh ke Kai lagi. Anak ini baik. Meskipun aneh dia mau mendengarkan ceritanya. Benar – benar teman yang pengertian…

Chu~! Sehun beringsut maju dan main nyosor aja di pipinya Kai.

"I-ini sebagai ucapan te-terima kasih ka-karena sudah m-mau ngedengerin…"

Sehun buru – buru ngibrit sebelum Kai bangun. Takut melihat reaksi anak itu. Untung aja gak ada yang ngeliat aksi curi – curi ciumnya tadi karena semua orang udah pada masuk dan ngumpul di meja prasmanan. Rebutan ngambil lauk dan nasi paling banyak.

Kedua mata Kai terbuka sambil mengelus pipinya yang dapat ciuman gratis. Masih rada shock tiba – tiba 'diserang' begitu.

Sebenernya sih tadi Kai cuma pura – pura tidur doang. Biasanya dia emang akan ngomong ngalor ngidul dalam keadaan molor dan begitu bangun dia akan lupa apa yang dia bicarakan dan apa dikatakan orang – orang kepadanya.

Tapi khusus yang tadi itu pengecualian. Sehun benar – benar tidak menyadarinya. Dengan lugunya dia tertipu karena terlalu takjub melihat keajaiban Kai.

Kai juga mana bisa tenang tidur kalo ada makhluk sebening Sehun duduk disampingnya?

Bibir Kai menyunggingkan senyum.

Sehun…

Seorang space geek.

Benar – benar anak yang menarik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Dengan sangat berat hati author mutusin untuk mengakhiri cerita ini sampai disini (;-.-). Semoga aja temen – temen pada suka.^^**

 **Oh iya. Disini itu yang jadi seme adalah Kai dan Ukenya adalah Sehun. Karena saya lagi kesemsem dengan Sehun belakangan ini, jadi saya ngepairing dia sama Kai. Dan saya juga punya kebiasaan ngejadiin idolanya saya sebagai Uke. Pokoknya saya seneng banget kalo idol saya yang jadi Uke. Gak peduli uke jenis apaan yang penting uke aja.^^ #curcol**

 **Karena cerita ending ini juga cuman bonus. Jadi ya… maklum kalo rada pendek. Gak kayak yang sebelumnya. Selain itu saya juga udah bingung mau ngelanjutin yang tiga pairing utamanya kayak gimana, habis mereka udah bahagia sih heheh  
**

 **Mungkin aja abis ini saya bakalan nulis cerita singkat tentang Robot molor Kai dan Alien Sehun. Maybe…? Masih maybe…hehe**

 **Kalo saya sempet….**

 **Oh iya terakhir, makasih terutama buat temen – temen yang udah pada baca ini FF sampai sejauh ini, ngedukung, ngelike, ngereview, bantu kasih saran, serta kesan dan pesannya soal FF ini. Saya seneng banget baca semuanya ^^. Makasih banyak ya :***

 **Terima kasiiihhh banyaaaakk :***

 **Maaf kalo selama ini ada yang kurang berkenan atau di part tertentu ada yang mengecewakan. Pokoknya author ucapin maaf aja buat semuanya.**

 **#Oke sekian dan RnR ;)**


End file.
